His Girl
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Best friends since childhood, can their friendship survive loving the same girl?  AU-Non Cannon- OOC- Rated M  Emb/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****S.M. owns Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing except my imagination. I have twisted the storyline and characters to benefit my own amusement. Let this disclaimer stand for all chapters.**

**This is AU, OOC. I love twisting the plot and characters around.**

**I love the character of Jacob Black so much in fact, I think the character is strong enough that he can be both the hero and the not so heroic. (keep that in mind.)**

**His Girl Characters: **

**Au-Non Cannon-****very**** OOC- Rated M**

**Emb/B**

**Sam, Emily, Leah-19 **

**Jared, Paul, Bella-18 **

**Embry, Quil, Jake, Kim-17**

**Seth-16**

**The timeline and events will surely be different from the books, just not sure yet how different. I don't like the way Bella used Jake in the book series (at least that's how I see it.) so she will be more clear on the 'friends issue' in this story. I know the characters will do and say things that are not typical of their characters… again this is OOC.**


	2. Chapter 1 Scrap Metal

**A/N: The Chapters are being Beta-ed, I will update them as they are finished.**

**A HUGE thank you to MissEllen, for her time, and effort Beta-ing this story.**

**CH.1 Scrap Metal**

**Bella's Pov**

I had no idea what possessed me to pull over and retrieve two broken down motorcycles. Wait, yes I did, my insane need to hear Edward's velvety voice. When I pulled into Jake's driveway, he rushed out pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I had missed him; he was such an infectious person. Always happy, warm, and smiling, he reminded me of the sun.

It was surprisingly easy to talk Jacob into delinquency he seemed genuinely excited to work on the bikes, or was it to spend time with me?

I sat on the seat to the car Jacob called 'the rabbit' while he took apart the bikes.

We didn't talk a whole lot, mostly he described what he was doing and I listened. An hour or so had passed, when Jake started telling me about his two best friends, Quil and Embry and all the trouble the three of them got into. I stood up, walking over to the bikes lying, in parts, on the floor. How could anyone know what all that junk was supposed to be? To me it just looked like someone had killed Wall-E.

Jacob didn't look happy when, a few minutes later, said best friends showed up.

The one named Quil was short and looked stocky; his personality screamed 'player', but he seemed nice enough.

Embry was next, he was taller than Quil and less bulky but still seemed to be muscular. He had a shy smile, and seemed almost nervous to introduce himself, shoving his hands in his pockets after telling me his name. I think I even saw a faint tinge of a blush under his dark skin.

The boys walked over to the scraps of metal and started talking about things I had no understanding of, so I went back to my book. I noticed that every once in a while Embry would look my way, but would quickly go back to listening to Jacob and Quil.

I don't know how much time passed, before I realized I needed to get home and fix Charlie dinner. When I was leaving, I heard Jake threaten the guys not to come over tomorrow, and I knew I would have to be clear on the 'friends' issue.

**Embry's Pov**

Quil and I made our way to Jake's garage, "Jake you in there?" Quil yelled. I swear he would yell at a funeral. Couldn't he have just waited the five seconds it would've taken to make it to the garage, and look inside to see if Jake was here?

"Yea!" We heard Jake yell.

Walking into the garage, Quil and I both stopped in our tracks. Jake had a girl in the garage with him. She was petite, with long brown hair, and a tiny waist; she couldn't be more than 5'4 at the most, and maybe 100 pounds. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. When she heard us come in, she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey guys." Jake greeted but we could tell he was not happy to see us.

"Quil, Embry, this is my friend Bella." Jake introduced us. I'd never been good with girls; the closest I'd ever gotten to asking one out was saying 'hi' and bolting before I could stutter over my words and look like an idiot.

There was something about this girl standing in front of me, the first girl I'd seen who made me want to stutter and trip over myself just to say hi to and she's… "Jake's Bella.''

Quil and I had listened for months about how Jake was crazy about some girl named Bella, and here she was sitting in his garage. Sometimes I hate my life.

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil asked.

"That's right." She told him, her voice was as delicate as she was. I saw her eyes when she looked up to answer Quil; they were a beautiful, brown, and everything she felt showed through those beautiful doe eyes.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He told her kissing her hand, acting like the ladies' man he thinks he is.

"Nice to meet you, Quil," Bella told him.

"Hey Bella, I'm uh… Embry Call," I told her with a small smile, feeling my cheeks burn and hoping she couldn't see me blush and shoved my hands in my pocket. Could I be anymore awkward?

"Nice to meet you, too." She said with a smile. Oh, god her smile, even though it didn't reach her eyes, it was beautiful.

Jake told us he and Bella were fixing up the scrap metal lying on the garage floor that were supposed to be motorcycles. Why would Bella be interested in motorcycles, I wondered. She seemed more the book type.

As soon as Quil heard motorcycle, he dragged me over to look at the hunks of metal laying in pieces on the floor. He and Jake started talking strategy to fix them up; I kept stealing glances at Bella.

She was sitting on the seat of Jakes' rabbit, the one that he's been working on forever, reading a book; her bottom lip between her teeth, her hair hanging down covering one side of her face. She was hauntingly beautiful.

I don't know how much time had passed, when Bella said she had to leave to fix dinner for the Chief. She and Jake made plans for her to come back tomorrow.

Quil shoved my arm, looking at me, grinning and whispering about Jake's woman. "Yea, Bells that would be great." Jake told her, smiling like he won the lottery, and I think he did.

I listened as they had a mock argument over who was going to pay for the parts; finally, Jake relented, realizing Bella wasn't going to. "Besides I'm getting free riding lessons," she said. Quil started snickering, talking about what kind of riding lessons Jake was going to give her. I wanted to punch him in the mouth.

Bella walked to her truck, leaving as Jake smacked Quil in the head. "If I see either of you here tomorrow I'm going to kick your asses." Jake threatened us.

"Sure, sure," Quil and I both said, borrowing Jake's famous line.

"Dude, she's hot." Quil said as we left Jake's house and headed towards our own.

I just ignored him. What could I say? I thought I'd found the one girl worth tripping over and stuttering in front of, and Jake had called dib's months ago. No, I couldn't tell him that.

"I'm going home." I told Quil as we reached my house.

"See you tomorrow." He called walking to his house.

"Hey, Ma," I yelled, walking in.

"Em honey, have a good day?" She asked me.

"Yea, Quil and I hung out with Jake." I told her.

"I'm going to bed." I told my mom and headed up the stairs.

I turned my stereo on, threw myself on the bed completely aware that I was acting like a girl. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to rare obnoxious sunlight coming in my window. My dreams had been filled with the brown doe eyes of Bella Swan.

I made my way downstairs, sitting at the table, shoveling a bowl of cereal in my mouth as mom left for work.

I dumped my bowl into the sink and parked myself on the couch. I heard the door bang and loudmouth Quil stomping his way inside.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked, seeing me on the couch in my pajama pants, bags of chips, candy bar wrappers, and soda.

"What does it look like?"

"You look like a girl pms-ing. Need a Midol?" Quil asked, laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Quil." I was not in the mood today.

"You are seriously messed up," I told him.

"I know," he said grinning.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Waiting for the lovely Bella to get to Jake's, so we can spy on them." He said pulling out a couple of ski masks and two sets of binoculars from his bag.

"Jake is going to beat our asses if go near his place," I told him.

"He never has to know," Quil said smirking.

"You're on your own."

I moped in front of the TV a while longer, I didn't know what my problem was, it's not like she was the first girl I'd ever seen, but there was something about her that made me want to know her. She just looked so innocent, and sweet, and haunted.

I cleaned up my mess, got dressed, and made my way to the beach. Ok, so I didn't so much stop the emo bullshit, as I just moved it from in front of my TV to the beach, still it was progress I thought.

I spent a few hours just milling around, wondering why in the hell one girl had my head spinning, and why that one girl had to be my friend's girl.

I was sitting in the sand, admittedly still moping when Quil found me.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Quil asked.

"Nothing, what's your problem?" I asked.

"Jake kicked me out of the garage when Bella showed up." He said grinning and plopping down on the sand next to me.

"What happened to hiding in the woods, 007?" I asked.

"Billy saw me," Quil said grinning.

"Let's go to the movies or something," Quil said.

"Sure."

"Hell yea, we'll pick up some women while we're at it," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Quil when have you ever picked up a woman?" I asked my delusional friend.

"It could happen," he said, laughing as we walked to my house.

**A/N: I took bits and pieces from Ch.5&6 from New Moon, while there are no direct quotes I definitely used those two chapters and a bit of word-play to get this started, all future chapters will be my own **_**twisted version**_** of events, characters and storyline. **


	3. Chapter 2 Looking Glass

**Beta: MissEllen**

**CH.2 Looking Glass**

**Embry's Pov**

"You coming over?" Jake asked me as we left school.

"I have tons of homework." I offered as a lame excuse.

"Do it at Jake's." Quil whined.

"Yeah, alright." I grumbled and followed my two best friends.

"So are you going to ask Bella to the spring dance?" Quil asked Jake and I could nothing but hold my breath and wait to hear his answer.

"No, Bella's not really into dances and stuff." He explained to us. I tried to ignore the conversation going on; I tried to ignore the burning in my stomach knowing I'd be seeing Bella in a little bit.

I tried, I failed.

We walked into Jake's; I pulled out my books while he and Quil started tinkering with the metal that was starting to look like bikes.

It had been two months since I had met Bella Swan in Jake's garage, two months that she had been in my dreams every night; in my head every second of every minute of every hour. Two months that the four of us had been hanging out together. Two months that I felt like I was in hell.

Two months that I had tried to pretend I didn't steal glances at her every chance I got.

Two months that I had been pretending I didn't notice how only one out of every five smiles reached her eyes, and then only at the corners. Two months since I had been trying to hide that I would lose my breath when the wind blew, and her scent hit me.

Lavender and rain; I want to scream.

I started my homework and hoped Jake and Quil would let me be, I was not sure how much more I could take. My heart was beating out of my chest knowing I was going to see her and maybe get to talk to her. I could barely focus on anything else.

"Dude what is your problem? You've been acting weird for weeks." Quil said, waving his hands in front of my face. He and Jake were both staring at me. Fuck!

"Nothing, just school." I lied, and I knew they knew I was lying.

"Liar, what the fuck, Embry?" Quil demanded getting pissed.

"Nothing man, it's just school." I lied again and hoped it sounded convincing.

"Whatever!" Quil huffed finally leaving me be.

"So dude, you kiss Bella yet?" Quil turned his attention to Jake.

"No." Jake replied. I felt guilty when I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, waiting for the answer. Jake was my best friend and here I was secretly rejoicing that he hasn't kissed Bella.

"So what's the deal?" Quil pushed.

"She says I'm her best friend, that she loves me as a brother." Jakes repeated sounding hurt. I felt bad for him. I honestly did.

"Ouch." Quil remarked.

"I think she just needs more time, ya know. That Cullen guy really messed her up. She just needs time." Jake said thoughtfully, and I knew he was not giving up.

"Yeah, maybe." Quil agreed as we heard Bella's truck pull up.

My throat started closing in, my palms grew sweaty and I thought I might have a heart attack as I watched her climb out of the rusty beast, tripping as she trudged toward the garage. She stumbled her way into the garage, smiling when she spotted us.

Oh God, that smile, my stomach clenched when she made eye contact with me. She smiles more often now. They still didn't always reach her eyes, but when they did it was perfection. I thought as I watched Jake wrap her in a hug.

We spent the next few hours listening to Quil talk about Jennifer, his newest obsession, and I laughed when I caught Bella rolling her eyes. Quil never noticed.

Jake was talking about the bikes and how much longer they might take, and all I could do was nod my head and pretend I gave a damn about anything other than the girl in front of me; the girl I could not have because my best friend had called dibs before I ever knew she existed.

I watched as Bella pulled her books from her bag and started doing homework, something she said we all needed to do if we wanted to pass our classes. I agreed and dug into my History paper that wasn't due until next month.

I finished my paper and stuffed it in my bag, as Bella asked if we should order pizza.  
"Duh!" Quil answered back and I fight the urge to kick him in the shin. Dear Spirits, I was losing my mind. Jake went inside to order the pizza leaving Quil and me in the garage with Bella.

"What do you have planned for Spring Break?" Quil asked her and I held my breath in case my breathing interfered with hearing her answer.

"Nothing, probably more of this." She said waving her hands around the garage.

"Damn, girl, you need to live a little," Quil said shaking his head, "maybe let Jake take you out or something." Quil told her. I wanted to cram the crowbar I saw nearby down his throat, even though I knew he was just being a friend, trying to help Jake out.

I watched as Bella blushed, and I had never loved the color pink quite so much until I saw it grace her face. She shifted uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Even clueless Quil saw.

"Uh sorry, Bella," he told her.

"It's ok, it's just uh... Jacob and I are... just ehrm friends." She stuttered.

"Cool." Quil said because what else could you say, unless you're me and you never say anything.

"He's my best friend." Bella whispered.

Jake walked back into the garage and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence and I knew he'd be asking us about it when Bella left.

The pizza guys showed up and Bella hopped up, wallet in hand, at the same time as I did, she nearly fell into me, tripping over a tool that was left on the floor.

"Sorry," she murmured and blushed as I caught her around her waist.

"No problem." I told her, I couldn't say anything more for fear I'd confess that I wished she would trip in front of me all the time, so I could touch her, even if it was just her arm.

Oh, how I hated my life, I thought as her lavender and rain scent hit me, making me dizzy. I quickly pulled out some cash for the pizza and carried the boxes over to the workbench. I watched as Bella ate only one slice and wished she would eat more, she was much too thin. I got a sudden dose of stupidity and told her she should have another slice.

"Sausage, it's your favorite," I pressed, holding up the last slice of sausage.

"How do you know?" She asked, and I felt like I must be the biggest idiot in the world.

"I didn't, just a good guess; you always eat the sausage." I lied and hoped it was believable. What could I tell her, 'I am secretly in love with you and pay attention to every tiny detail down to the color of your shoelaces'? Yeah that would not have gone over too well.

"Good guess." She smiled and took the slice of pizza. I'd act like an idiot every day if it got her to smile like that at me again, I told myself. We finished the pizza and decided to watch a movie, all piling into Jake's too tiny living room. Jake threw a movie in and took a seat on the couch beside Bella, Quil took the chair, leaving me to sit on the couch, on the other side of Bella.

I took my seat and hoped no one could hear my heart, I'm pretty sure it was about to beat its way out of my chest and land on the living room floor. I had no idea what movie we were watching. I was barely breathing because Bella had fallen asleep and somehow managed to lean over onto me. Jake gave me a dirty look and I shrugged my shoulders. Hell, I didn't do anything.

The movie ended and Jake pulled Bella to him, waking her up, and I wanted to scream at the injustice of my short 17-year-old life. "Bells, honey you fell asleep," Jake cooed to her.

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"Guess you were tired," was my brilliant reply.

"Yeah, guess I was." She smiled with an even darker blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, I'm ganna go," I said getting up.

"Yeah, I need to get home before Charlie worries. Embry, you need a ride?" Bella asked me.

"Uh, yeah sure." I managed to stutter. I said 'bye' to Jake and Quil, hopped into Bella's truck and nearly passed out when her lavender and rain scent enveloped me in the small cab of her rusted beast.

Bella hopped in, started the truck, and pulled out of Jake's driveway. I didn't know what to talk about, or should I even talk? "Uh thanks for this." I said, and the words hurt coming out, when what I wanted to say was 'I'm sorry you got hurt, I love you. Please let me be the one to make everything better.' Instead, I stared out the window.

I gave her directions to my house; it was not hard, the rez was tiny. When she pulled up, I saw my mom look out the window and I dreaded the interrogation she would be giving me. "Thanks, Bella," I opened the door to get out.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." She said or I asked, I was not really sure.

"Yeah, see you," I replied and shut the door and made my way into the house, entering to see my mother nearly bouncing.

I knew the look on her face, and I put a stop to it before she could get started.

"It's not like that." I told her and headed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3 Secret Hideout

**CH.3 Secret Hideout**

**Bella's Pov**

I made the now familiar drive to Jacob's; I spend every available moment with him Embry, and Quil. Somehow, the three of them with their joking and teasing make me feel more human than I have since Ed... since he left.

I almost have fun listening to them talk about Quil's never ending attempts at picking up women, tales of Embry's shyness and Jacob's car talk.

They keep me from thinking about all of them, well at least I don't think about them when I'm in the garage. The garage that has become my sanctuary.

I pull into the driveway, Jake coming out of his little red house to greet me.

I barely have the door open when I'm pulled into a signature Jacob hug that lingers just a little longer than a friend's hug should. I know today I'm going to have to talk to him. "Hey Jake, where's everyone at?" I ask.

"Quil's doing some work for his granddad and Embry said he had homework." Jake tells me and I think he told them to stay away. Jake takes my hand in his as we walk into the garage; I'm scared to say anything, I cannot lose my friend. I need him as I need the sun, that's what Jake is to me. My sun.

I free my hand and sit on the truck seat he recently pulled into the garage.

I can feel my heart beating faster. "Jake?" I ask. "Yea Bella?"

"You know you're my best friend right?" I ask him and I hope he understands what I'm saying. "Yea I know." He says and I can hear the unhappiness in his voice.

"Bells?" Jake asks. "Yea?"

"You know I love you right?" He asks me. "Yea, and I love you too Jake but I love you as my best friend as my brother." I tell him and it breaks my already broken heart knowing I am hurting him. "Bells do you think with time you could love me as more?" He asks me. "Jake I don't think I'll ever love anyone again. It hurts too much." I tell him honestly. "But you might one day." He says. "I would never hurt you."

"I know but I love you as my friend. I don't want to lose my best friend." I tell him and I can feel the hot tears betray me and slide down my face.

"You won't lose me; you're my best friend too." He tells me giving me another hug.

"I just… Jake I don't want you to think we can be more. I love you but not the way you want me too." I tell him and it hurts to know I'm hurting him.

"It's okay Bells. I'm glad you're my friend." He says pulling away. "Me too."

I don't know what to say now, I know I've hurt him but I hope it's better than letting him think we could ever be more. "Jake." We both hear Billy yell.

"I'll be right back." Jake says and I can see he is upset and I know it is because of me.

**Embry's Pov**

I'd been sitting on the beach for who knows how long when I decided to be a guy and go home, Quil was right I really have been acting like a girl all I need to completely transform myself is a notebook and pen so I can doodle Bella's name. I stood up to leave when I saw her.

Bella was walking towards me, backpack slung over her shoulder, head down, hair blowing in all directions from the wind. It looked like she was having trouble walking in the sand. I watched as she stumbled, before she finally landed on her ass. She threw her hands up, and started crying.

I don't know what to say to girls let alone crying girls. Fuck me.

I didn't even realize I was moving until I was next to her. I grabbed her bag slung it on my shoulder, and reached for her hand. When she looked up her face was pink from embarrassment and her eyes were glassy from the tears, shit I wanted to cry looking at her.

"Come on I know a good hiding spot." I told her. She let me help her up and followed me down the beach wordlessly, stumbling the whole way. This girl could not walk without tripping over her own feet. I grabbed my hidden flashlight and led her inside the old cave.

"I think someone's here." She said looking around at the sleeping bag and junk littering the floor. "No, it's my stuff." I told her. "Oh."

"Here." I told her handing her a water bottle and pulling out a milk crate I had stashed in here. Yea Embry this was a fantastic idea show her how much of a loser dork you really are.

"Thank you." She said sitting down. I didn't know what to do or say, should I leave or should I sit down? "Uh, you can stay here as long as you want no one will bother you. It's a straight shot back to the parking lot." I told her guessing she would rather be by herself. "Don't go." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "Ok." I whispered not sure at all what to do.

"Thank you." She said. "No problem."

I watched her unzip the backpack, and pull out a calculus book, half her bag falling onto the cave floor. "Shit." I heard her mutter and almost laughed, a bad word coming from her mouth was funny for some reason.

Before I could stop myself, I told her I liked the book she was putting back in the bag. She looked up with a shocked look but also amusement.

"You like Sense and Sensibility?" She asked. Great now she'll know I'm a loser and think I'm gay. Mayday-Mayday I thought.

"Uh yea my mom read them to me when I was little. "Your mom read you Austen?" Bella asked. "My mom had a weird idea of what a bedtime story should be." I told her laughing. "And what do you like about this one?" She asked and I could hear the laugh in her voice. Oh fuck me; stuttering would be better than this. I thought.

"Uh, well… I think it's interesting to see Marianne after Willoughby leaves. She thinks she's lost everything, but in truth she finds her own strength." I told her and realized I totally sounded gay.

"Huh!" She said. "I've never thought about it that way, I always just thought about the tragedy of Marianne and Willoughby being apart." She said. "Yea, but he chose to leave. The tragedy isn't that he left, it's that she let him have control over her, but once she decided to take the control back she was happy." I told her and wondered if I should buy myself a rainbow flag.

"Interesting, and do you read Shakespeare too?" She asked. "Maybe." I told her.

"And do the guys know about your secret passion for romance novels?" She asked and the smile that graced her face was worth me wanting to set myself on fire.

"That would be a NO!"

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me." "Thank god can you imagine what Quil would say or do?" I asked shaking my head making her laugh. God I loved that sound.

"So why do you have a secret hideout?" She asked and I could hear the laughter in her voice. "Where else would I catch up on my Austen?" I joked.

"So aren't you supposed to be with Jake today?" I asked.

"Yea, I was but Billy needed to go somewhere and I didn't want to go home." She said. "At least you didn't run into Quil." I told her laughing. "Yea he was at Jake's earlier." She told me. "Oh yea, Jakes ganna kick his ass for that one." I said shaking my head. "Yea he wasn't happy but uh… never mind." She said.

I wanted to ask her what she was going to say, but I didn't want to press my luck.

I grabbed the last bottle of water I had stashed here and sat down on the floor.

She looked down at the calculus book in her lap, and then tossed it to the floor groaning. "Not a fan of calculus?" I asked. "No!" She groaned. "I've missed so much school I have no idea how to do it." She groaned. "Uh I take calc. if you want some help." I told her. "I thought you were in the same grade as Jake." She said.

"No I'm a year ahead of him." I told her. "You're a Jr.?" She asked. "Yea."

"Huh?" I thought Calc. was a sr. course." She said looking at me.

"It is." I told her. "I'm a geek ok." I said laughing. "You don't mind helping?" She asked blushing. "Nah, show me what you're doing." I told her thinking I would help her bury a body if she wanted me too.

We spent the next hour doing calculus and I've never been so sad to see homework finished before. "Uh, thank you." She said blushing again. "No problem I don't mind." I told her and I so did not mind. Once the calc. was done I didn't know what to say, shit this is the longest I'd ever been near a girl she was _THE_ girl. God I was such a nerd. I wanted to know about her and Jake, I wanted to know why she looked sad; fuck me I wanted to know everything about her.

"So uh you graduate soon huh?" I asked like the moron I am, of course she graduates she's a sr. I thought. "Yea." She said. "College?"

"Not right away, I kind of missed the deadlines for applying." She said with a faraway look. "But truthfully I don't really know what I want to do anyway." She said. "Yea me either not really." I told her. "At least I'm not the only one." She said quietly.

"You, and Jake huh?" I asked knowing better and regretting it the second it came out. "Uh we're just friends." She said frowning. "Hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said feeling like shit. "No it's ok it's just… "It's ok I'm not going to say anything, besides you have blackmail, I read Austin remember?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. "It's just I know Jake likes me but uh I just see him as my friend." She said quietly. "Bella you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's ok." She said. "Did you tell him that?" I asked. "Yes today, he says ok that he's fine being only my friend but I know I hurt him but I only see him as my brother. I don't want to lose my friend but I can't I just can't." She said starting to cry. Shit!

"Bella I'm sure he'd rather be your friend than nothing at all." I told her praying that would help. I wonder if the library has a book on how to deal with crying girls?

"Yea maybe you're right." She said. "I'm sorry." She said wiping her tears.

"It's ok." I told her wanting to pull her into my arms and wipe away her tears.

"I'm a mess." She said crying even more. Fuck, shit, damn it.

Fuck it, I thought and pulled her into my arms and started rocking her hell I didn't know what else to do.

"Shhh.. it's going to be ok." I told her. "I... I don't think I'm ever going to be ok again." She said sniffling. I remembered what Jake said about the Cullen guy leaving her in the woods and swore right then and there if I ever saw him, I would kick his ass.

"Look at me." I told her using my hand to pull her chin up. Oh god, even crying with red puffy eyes she was beautiful. I am so going to hell for thinking about kissing her while she's crying. "Bella, I don't know the whole story about what happened but I know enough. You will be ok. Just think of Marianne." I told her and was rewarded with a smile. It was a small one but I'd take it.

I continued to hold her long after she stopped crying, I don't think she realized she was in my lap and I was so not going to tell her.

We were still sitting with her in my lap me gently rocking her when her stomach growled and echoed off the cave walls. She blushed and I laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked still laughing. "I guess so." She said with a small laugh and a blush. "Come on let's get something to eat." I said hoping she would take me up on the offer and not leave. "Ok." She said getting up.

"My house is close by, my mom always has junk." I told her. "Yea ok." She said.

We walked to my house; I unlocked the door and let her in.

"You're house is nice." She said. "Uh thanks." I told her. Hell, I didn't know if it was nice or not it was just a house.

"Sandwich?" I asked. "Sure, but I can make them." She said. "It's no big deal, it's not hard." I told her pulling out the stuff from the fridge. "Bathroom?" She asked.

"Down the hall, second door." I told her. I wanted to make Bella 10 sandwiches and make her eat them she was so thin. I was finishing the sandwiches when the door opened. Don't be Quil I thought turning around.

"Hey mom." I said seeing her and wasn't sure if I was happy it was her and not Quil. "Em." She said eyeing the two plates and glasses. "Uh yea a friend is over." I told her. "Ok." She said giving me the look that said she knew it was not a guy.

Bella came walking into the room, and I saw my mom try to hide a smile.

Oh, god she was going to embarrass me.

"Uh mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mom Kay." I introduced them. "Hi Ms. Call." Bella said. "Oh just call me Kay, it's nice to meet you Bella." Mom said. "You too." Bella told her.

I handed Bella her drink and walked our plates over to the table. "Thank you." She said quietly. Her voice was just as tiny as she was. We ate in almost complete silence but it didn't feel weird or anything. I could see mom trying to pretend she wasn't watching us from the living room "So what are you kids up to today?" Mom asked not able to keep quiet any longer. "I helped Bella with some calculus." I told her. "Oh well you've always been good with numbers." Mom said smiling.

"He also told me of his love for Austen novels." Bella said smirking.

"Oh, really?" Mom said smirking. She always told me my knowledge of the 'classics' would come in handy one day. "So Em which Austen novel do you enjoy best?" My traitor of a mother asked. "I'd have to say Sense and Sensibility. Marianne's strength is admirable." I told her looking at Bella.

"How about you Bella are you an Austen fan?" Mom asked. "Yes, I love the classics." Bella said smiling. "Ah you're a girl after my own heart. Poor Em suffered through bedtime stories of Classic Romances. When he was little, he would ask me to read them over and over again. He would walk around with his blankie and quote some of the lines it was adorable. " Mom told her. Oh, god make it stop. "Ah mom… really you can stop now." I told her feeling myself blush.

"Oh come on you were too cute, chubby cheeks big brown eyes touting romance lines." She said, and I wonder why I stutter around girls.

"Oh, god!" I moaned putting my head on the table. I wanted to hide under the damn table until I heard Bella's giggle. I pulled my head up and looked at her; she was trying to hide her laughter but was doing a lousy job. Honest she could laugh at me all she wanted if made her eyes shine like they were right now.

"Thank you mother, are you going to pull out my baby pictures now?" I asked.

"You know that's a good idea." She said. Bella stopped trying to hide her laughter and was now cracking up. Mom just looked at me and smiled. I would have to thank her later… maybe.

"You know Bella I just so happen to have the movie Sense and Sensibility; can I interest you in a movie day?" Mom asked. Please say yes I mentally begged.

"Uh yea sure." She said. Thank you mommy.

"Em you want to get the movie started and I'll make some popcorn." Mom said.

"Sure." I said getting up and taking our plates to the sink then going to the living room to pop in the DVD. Mom brought in a couple bowls of popcorn then walked down the hall and came back carrying blankets and pillows. What was she doing?

"You can't watch an Austen movie without snuggling up in a warm blanket." Mom said handing Bella a huge fuzzy blanket and pillow. "Thank you Ms. Call." Bella said.

"Call me Kay." Mom said. "Yes mam." Bella said smiling.

Mom handed me a blanket and pillow then went to the chair to sit leaving Bella and I the couch. I knew what my mom was doing, and if it worked, I would kiss her feet.

So far so good, I thought as I saw Bella curl up in the blanket. Mom pushed play and the movie started. I kept stealing glances at Bella, as my mother not so slyly stole glances at me. I was dreading the conversation that would take place when Bella left; I knew my mom would want to know everything, even if there wasn't anything to tell.

The part where Marianne gets sick after Willoughbyleaves was playing and I could see Bella paying extra attention to it, I wondered what Bella was thinking, if she could see herself in the character.


	5. Chapter 4 Until Tomorrow

**Beta: MissEllen**

**CH.4 Until Tomorrow**

**Embry's Pov**

I was sitting in Jakes garage with him and Quil again. "It's Friday night let's do something." Quil was trying to talk us into going to Cole's party.

"I don't know. I've got homework and my mom has shit she wants me to do." I told him.

"Fucking homework really Em?" Quil huffed. Okay so he had me there, I'd been using the homework excuse for months.

"Don't be a pussy," he said.

"Bella is supposed to come over," Jake commented, slipping into Bella land.

"I thought she told you it wasn't ever going to happen," Quil said.

"Yeah, but she's still hurt. She just needs more time. I have all the time in the world to wait." Jake still wouldn't let go.

Fuck me!

"So bring her, maybe if she sees how the girls fawn all over you it will speed up the waiting." Quil suggested.

I hate my life, I had not seen Bella since the day she watched a movie at my house. An entire week had passed. I wanted to see her blush, and her brown eyes, and smell the rain that lingers on her skin. Oh yeah, I was screwed.

"Yeah, that might work," Jake said, looking hopeful. _Dear Spirits put me out of my misery I silently begged._ I didn't t think Bella was a party kind of girl, but I couldn't say anything not without letting them to know how I felt.

We could hear her truck approaching, that thing was so fucking loud. Bella pulled in to the driveway. Jake, of course, went to greet her. I just stared at the ground, knowing if I looked at her I'd give myself away. I saw Jake hug her from the corner of my eyes and it fucking burned. Fuck me.

"Hey Quil, Embry," she said, walking into the garage with a shy smile.

"Hey Bells," Quil yelled.

"Hi Bella," I greeted, trying to say her name and pretend it wasn't my very favorite word; hearing her say my name sent chills down my spine and my heart hammering out of my chest.

"Hey Bella, what do you say about a party tonight?" Jake asked.

"Uh… what kind of party?" she asked sounding scared and looking like a deer in the headlights.

_Ha! I knew she wasn't a party girl._

"A kid from school is having a party; Quil thinks he's going to hook up!" Jake told her.

"Jake, uh, I'm not really uh the party type," she said.

"Come on, Bella, I need a girlfriend and Jake's my wingman." Quil begged.

"I don't know, I'll be the only pale one."

"No you won't, kids from Forks are going." Quil told her but judging by the look on Bella's face, that wasn't a good thing.

"We don't have to stay long, Bells," Jake assured her. She didn't look happy, but agreed anyway. That's how I found myself at that party, standing awkwardly near kids from school that I sit awkwardly near every day, trying to pretend I wasn't in love with the girl across the room, who looked miserable, talking to someone I guessed was a girl from her school.

Jake was dancing with Katie, and I could see him glance over at Bella every few seconds to see if she was watching, she wasn't. Quil was attempting to make out with some girl, but so far, it wasn't happening, and I was stuck listening to a band geek talk about summer band camp while I stole glances at Bella.

Yep I hate my life.

Bella, who looked more uncomfortable than I felt, caught my eye before I could turn my head and pretend I wasn't looking at her, and mouthed, "Help!" I freed myself from band nerd and walked across the room to join her.

"Hey," I greeted her and the other girl, nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," The girl introduced herself, smiling and batting her eyes. Bella rolled her eyes, and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing; it was easy to see they weren't friends.

"Hey Bells, you want to dance?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn with the familiar blush.

"Sure," she said waving to Jessica as we walked away. "Thank you!" Bella whispered in relief.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a ton of fun," I said laughed.

"Oh yeah, a blast!" She agreed, rolling her eyes. "We don't really have to dance," she said looking up at me with those eyes; those eyes that said everything she never would.

"Come on, she's still watching," I put my hand on Bella's back and led her to where everyone was dancing. I wanted to never have to move my hand.

"You've seen me try to walk; I'm going to land us both in the E.R.," she blushed.

"It will be fine, just sway back and forth, and pretend we're dancing." I suggested.

"I might manage that without falling," she said smiling. God, I love her smile.

We stopped in the middle of the floor. I put my hands around her way too tiny waist as she gripped my shoulders with her own hands. Her scent was surrounding us, and I wanted to know what rain tasted like. We really weren't dancing but I didn't care, she was here and this was the closest I'd ever been to her and I wanted to savor it.

"Read any good books lately?" she asked, grinning.

"Ha-ha very funny." I retorted.

"Do any fun calculus this week?" I asked, cocking my brow.

"No! I hate that subject; no matter how much I try, I just don't get it," she pouted. Dear Spirits, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"I could help you again if you want," I offered, feeling my face burn again.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"No, it's no biggie," I told her.

"When do you want to work on it?" I asked.

"Whenever you're free," she answered eagerly, not knowing I would do anything to spend five minutes with her.

"Just tell me when and where?"

"Hmm, how about I meet you at your bat cave around noon?" she asked.

"Bat cave?" I quirked my brow.

"Well it's kind of a cool place, it needs a cool name," she explained, gracing me with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"I like it." I told her laughing.

Dear Spirits she was freaking adorable.

I suddenly felt a sensation of being watched, or more like having two holes being bored into my back. Glancing around, I spotted Jake glaring at me. "Want to see if Jake and Quil are ready to go?" I proposed, hoping we could get out of here.

"Yeah, but I doubt it, they both looked like they were having fun," she smirked.

"Yeah, they did." I agreed, knowing Jake was pissed. I let go of her waist, wanting nothing more than put my hands back around her.

We found Jake easily; he was still glaring daggers at me. "Hey Jake," she said happily.

"Hi Bells, having fun?" he asked, sending me a 'what the fuck?' look.

"It hasn't been horrible, or at least not since Embry rescued me from evil Jessica Stanley," she replied and I saw Jake lighten up after hearing I had helped her instead of hit on her.

"Evil?" Jake questioned, raising his brow.

"You have no idea," Bella said shaking her head. At that moment Katie walked up, eyeing Bella.

"Hey Jake," she threw Bella a look that I guess all girls knew because Bella looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Katie, this is my best friend Bella, Bells, this is Katie." Jake introduced, too happy, and I knew he was hoping Bella would be jealous.

"Hi Katie, it's nice to meet you." Bella said, smiling.

"You too." Katie echoed, seeing Bella was not a threat.

"Dance with me, Jake?" Katie asked batting her lashes.

"Uh…" Jake stuttered, looking at Bella as if unsure what to do. I saw Bella give him thumbs- up when Katie turned to walk towards the dance area.

"Yeah, sure." Jake followed after Katie.

"She's pretty; they're cute together," Bella said, completely unaware that Jake had no intention of being cute with Katie.

"Can you hide me?" Bella suddenly turned to me looking almost panicked.

"What are we hiding from?" I asked, walking her outside.

"Jessica has an evil sidekick named Lauren," Bella confided, groaning.

"Well, we should be safe out here." I told her, sitting on the steps.

"You think I'm crazy." She laughed.

"Of course not, I think we should plot against the evil bitches," I conspired, making her crack up.

"Think Quil worked his magic yet?" Bella asked, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, Ateara the player, he's more likely to be slapped, " I said, making Bella laugh harder until she snorted.

"Oh, my god!" she threw a hand over her mouth. She was unbelievably beautiful; her face was lit up, her eyes smiling. It was enough to take my breath away.

I had never seen her look so free, and it only caused me to long to see her this way again and soon. We were sitting on the steps laughing when Quil walked out with Jake and Katie.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked, which made Bella and me crack up all over again

"Nothing dude," I said, laughing harder. Jake was just staring at us. I couldn't tell if he was pissed because I was sitting here laughing with Bella or happy that she was laughing.

"Come on, Jake." Katie said. I looked at Quil who just smirked and I had a feeling Jake's little plan was backfiring.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to walk Katie home.

"It was nice to meet you, Katie." Bella said smiling at her.

"You too, maybe we can all go to the movies sometime or something," Katie said.

Bella's smile grew and she answered, "Sure, sure."

I could see Quil trying not to laugh. Jake was trying to smile but it looked more like a grimace and I was biting my cheek. "See you later, Jake." Bella called after him, as he and Katie started walking.

"She's got it bad for Jakey boy." Quil said, chuckling.

"Hey Bells." Quil called much too sweetly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you give me a ride home?" He asked batting his eyes like a girl.

"Yes, if you stop doing that, you look creepy!" she teased back.

"Embry, you want a ride?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

It was starting to rain, as we made our way to Bella's truck. "Come on squeeze up front or you're going to get soaked." Bella told us. Here I was sitting so close to Bella my leg was touching hers, the rain had made her hair damp and intensified her scent of lavender and rain and I was in the middle of having a heart attack.

I was beginning to think I should go to the doctor before my heart grew legs and ran.

We pulled up to Quil's house; he jumped out saying thanks, and waving as we backed out of the driveway and headed down the road to my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella," I told her.

"No problem, uh, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"See you tomorrow." I said shutting the truck door.

In my room, I flicked my stereo on and laid down to spend the rest of the night staring at my celling. No way was I going to be able to sleep, I could still feel the way it felt to touch her and smell her. I was so screwed.

I woke up after a restless sleep filled with dreams of Bella. _Nothing new there_, I thought. I shuffled sleepily downstairs. "Hey honey what do you have planned for today?" Mom asked with a barely hidden smirk.

"Are you psychic?" I shot back at her.

"I'm your mother, and moms always know." She grinned.

"It's not like that." I told her for the millionth time.

"So you keep saying."

I ate my cereal, threw on some clothes, and paced. After half an hour of nothing but working myself up I headed back downstairs. "Is Bella coming here?" Mom asked.

"No, I'm going to meet her."

"Tell her I say hello."

"Yeah, ok." I threw a couple water bottles into my bag. I made my way down the beach and to the cave. It was kind of chilly out and I kicked myself for not bringing. At least my sleeping bag was still here in case Bella got cold.

I sat down, flipped through my calculus book, then looked through the comic book I had forgotten was stashed in my book bag. I was startled when Bella's voice broke the silence, "From Austen to Marvel?" she mocked. I looked up to see her smirking.

"Well, I want to be well rounded," I joked, noticing there was sand all over her jeans. "Uh Bella why is there sand all over you?" I asked, figuring I knew the answer.

"I fell," she said, blushing as she sat down and pulled her shoes off, dumping half the beach out of them. I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up. She looked incredulously at me for a second before she was laughing, too.

She finally began to sober slightly and said, "Teach me, calculus genius," pulling out her calc. book. I just shook my head, amused; Bella had changed so much since the first day I met her. She still looked sad a lot of the time, but now when she smiled it almost always reached her eyes, and she even joked around.

We spent the next hour going over her homework I showed her how to break down the problems. "You should be a teacher," Bella observed after we were finished.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush. Thank God for the dark skin or people would know just how often I blushed.

I watched Bella pull out her History and Science books. "Uh, do you mind if I just finish the rest of my stuff," she asked turning pink. "Uhm… you don't have to stay."

"No, it's all good." I decided to join her and pulled out my English book. After we had been working for a while, I offered her a water.

"Yes, sure," she said. I produced the water bottles from my bag, handing her one and we went back to homework.

When I was finished I put everything in my backpack, cursing myself for not dragging it out longer, because Bella put her things away as well. "My mom said to tell you 'hi'." I blurted out.

"Your mom is nice." Bella said.

"She's not too bad, unless she's telling embarrassing stories about you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, making Bella laugh.

Bella stood up. "Well I guess I should go." _Think Embry!_ I told myself trying to think of something that would get her to stay. Not only had my mind gone blank but my heart was threatening to beat out of my chest… again. We were walking down the beach towards the parking lot when Bella started walking close by the water's edge. I raised my brow at her.

"I thought I saw a piece of sea glass," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Probably not, but you can find it sometimes on Second Beach." I told her.

"Really?" She asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, you want to go?" I offered.

"Can we?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure." I said, trying to keep my voice even so she wouldn't know I was nearly jumping for joy.

"We'll have to drive over, it's kind of far to walk." I told her.

"Okay." Bella said, tossing me her keys.

"Here you can drive since I don't know where we're going."

I drove the few miles to the trail and parked. We emptied her pencil bag so we could collect any glass we found and made our way up the trail, Bella tripping every few feet. "Sorry," she apologized, blushing.

"No worries." I assured her, smiling. She was just too cute. I had to shove my hand in my pocket to keep myself from reaching for her and helping her or just touching her. She looked so pretty, face pink from the wind and the occasional blush as she stumbled her way down the trail.

When we reached Second Beach Bella just stood marveling at the sight. "I've never been here, it's so beautiful," she said gazing around.

"Yeah, beautiful," I echoed, looking at her, thinking Bella had no idea just how beautiful she was.

"Let's find you some glass." I said before she could catch me watching her… again.

We started looking around the beach, finding a few pieces here and there.

"How did you get into sea glass?" I asked.

"I used to spend summers in California with Charlie. I found a couple of pieces on the beach there." Bella replied.

"I like to imagine where it might have come from; just floating until it lands, waiting for someone to find it." She blushed. "Dumb, huh?"

"No, it's a pretty cool." I told her and meant it.

We had been walking along the beach for a couple of hours and had filled her pencil bag halfway when I started telling her about the tidal pools on Second Beach.

"I've been to the ones on First Beach, but never here," she said.

"Come on I'll show you, the ones here are nicer." I led her toward the pools.

"Look there's a starfish," she said, smiling.

"Yea and a couple sea horses," I told her. "I pointed them out to her.

"I need to bring my camera sometime." Bella mused.

We were enjoying watching the fish swim in circles in the pool when Bella lost her footing; she grabbed my arm out of reflex, but instead of it keeping her out of the water, she pulled me in with her. I helped her out, and then dragged myself out, too. Both of us were soaking wet, and the water was freezing. "Oh my God, Embry, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, blushing darker than I had ever seen, and looking on the verge of tears.

"Bella it's no big deal." I assuredher, laughing.

"Em, I am so sorry. I should wear a danger sign around my neck," she said.

"Bella it's a tide pool not a shark tank." I protested, trying not to let the goofy smile I could feel creeping up, make its way to my face at the fact that she called me by my nickname.

We tried to hurry back to her truck, stumbling down the trail with our teeth chattering, and I'm pretty sure my nipples would have cut glass. It was fucking cold!

I drove us back to my house. Poor Bella was shivering like crazy, her teeth chattering so much I could hear them. I pulled into my driveway, parked and turned to Bella. "Come on, you're freezing you need dry clothes." I told her helping her out of the truck and to the front door that opens to the kitchen.

My mom surveyed our soaking wet state and asked, "What happened to you two?"

"I, uh, fell into the tidal pool and pulled Embry in with me." Bella told her turning bright red.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Mom asked watching Bella.

"Yeah" Bella said through her shivering lips.

"Come on I'll get you some clothes, then we can throw yours into the wash." I told her.

"Hey, kids," my mom yelled. Bella and I turned to around only to see the flash of a camera.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"What, you two look like drowned cats," my mom said laughing out loud.

"Sorry about that, she must have forgotten her medication," I said glaring at my mom, who just kept laughing as I guided Bella upstairs. I didn't realize I had put my hand on her back until I took it off. That was going to be a problem if I didn't stop.

I rooted through my drawers, finding a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then grabbed a hoodie from my closet. "You can wear these. Uh, you can use my shower." I told her.

"Thanks," she said quietly walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed myself some dry clothes, and went down the hall to use the other shower. Stepping into the hot water I reveled in the warmth. I washed my hair, rinsed off, and stepped out to pull my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom the same time Bella walked out of my room holding her wet clothes. I nearly fell over at the sight of her in my clothes. I'm pretty sure I have a heart condition because the damn thing keeps trying to beat out of my chest.

"We can throw those in the washer." I told her pointing to her wet clothes.

"Oh yeah, uh, sure. Thank you," she said, following me down the hall to the laundry room.

I started the washer throwing both of our wet clothes in. Bella and I walked down stairs to find my mom at the stove. "I thought you two might want some hot chocolate," Mom said handing us each a cup.

"Thank you," Bella said softly.

We were sitting at the table drinking our hot chocolate when my mom walked over and sat down with us, holding her own mug. "I printed this out." Mom said, handing Bella and me a picture.

"Oh my God, we do look like drowned cats," Bella said laughing. We looked horrible, but it was my new favorite picture and I didn't even bother hiding my smile. Bella didn't catch it, but my mom did. Shit!

"So Bella, since you're stuck with the Call's until your clothes are done, how about another movie?" Mom asked.

"Sure." Bella grinned at my mom.

I was so going to owe my mom big on Mother's Day. "How about 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Mom asked.

"Sounds good." Bella agreed.

"What about Die Hard?" I asked.

"You've been outvoted, Embry honey," My mom sing-songed, laughing.

Mom pulled out the blankets again, popped some popcorn, and pushed play. I got up half way through the movie and put the laundry in the dryer. I settled back down to finish watching the movie, but must have fallen asleep; I woke up with my feet in Bella's lap. I raised my head to see my mom and Bella looking at something and laughing. "Hello sleepyhead." My mom said, seeing me awake.

"Uh, sorry," I said, moving my feet and wanting to hide under the coffee table. "S-okay, I did nearly drown you today," Bella teased with a smile.

"I'm going to order pizza. Can you stay?" My mom asked Bella.

"Uh, yeah, why not." Bella said. I had the best mom in the world.

"Okay, we have about 45 minutes, what should we do to pass the time?" My mom asked with an evil smile as she sauntered to the TV. _My mother sauntering is never a good thing,_ I thought.

The next thing I knew, I'm seeing my five or six year old self on TV with my mom showing me how to dance. "Oh no, no, no." I said jumping up.

"Move! I want to see," Bella shouted, shoving me out her way with a cackle.

"Kill me." I moaned.

"Absolutely not! I think Bella would like to see a demonstration, wouldn't you, Bella?" Mom urged.

"Yes, I think I would." Bella cracked up.

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked my mother.

"No of course not, Emmy." My mom said pinching my cheek.

Bella was laughing so hard she was snorting.

"You know I'm going to blame everything on you when I go to a shrink, right?" I reminded my mom.

"Sure thing, honey." Mom said, grabbing my hand and forcing me into a two-step. As embarrassed as I was, hearing Bella laugh, and seeing her eyes shine with her smile was worth it. "Pizza's here." My insane mother called out when the doorbell rang.

"Thank the Spirits!" I said, flopping back down, my face blazing.

Bella was still laughing as I joined her on the couch.

Mom brought the pizza and some plates into the living room. While we ate, my mom told Bella stories about growing up on the Makah rez. Bella insisted on doing the dishes, so she washed and I dried. I was having a hard time being so close to her; the more time I spent with her the crazier I was about her, and I didn't know what to do about it. She was Jake's Bella.


	6. Chapter 5 Say It Aint So

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**CH.5 Say It Ain't So**

**Bella's Pov**

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my empty bowl of cereal when Charlie walked in and looked at me funny. "What?" I asked when the staring didn't stop.

"Uh, you're humming," he said in slightly puzzled tone.

"Oh, I uh, didn't realize it, sorry," I blushed.

"NO! It's just uh, Bells, you seem happy," he said, shifting his weight as he stood staring at me. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. "Uh right… well I'm going fishing. I'll see you later, kiddo." Charlie grabbed the tackle box off the floor near the door, and left me to my own devices for the day.

I did a few chores and then headed upstairs with my backpack; the whole time, I'd been thinking about what Charlie had said. I hadn't had any nightmares in a few weeks, and I did feel lighter somehow; it was easier to smile and laugh, but was I happy? I pondered this as I dumped the sea glass Embry and I had found into my vase and put it on my dresser alongside the picture of Embry and me.

I picked up the picture and laughed out loud, we really did look like drowned cats.

Yesterday had been fun, so had the party. I'd actually had a good time; even the dancing had been fun. Thinking about hiding from Jessica made me laugh again.

I heard my phone go off and grabbed it. There was a text from Jake.

**Movie nite wnt 2 come?-J**  
**Sure wht X?-B**  
**Come on over.-J**  
**K one hr. - B**

I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Stepping under the spray of hot water, I let my mind wander over the last few months, Charlie's words echoing in my head.

I pulled myself out of the shower, dried off, and slipped on my jeans and t-shirt. I ran a brush through my mass of hair, then blow-dried it, and swiped on some lip-gloss. _Yep, as good as it gets_, I thought, glancing one last time into the mirror. I grabbed my book bag, tripped on the stairs, wrote Charlie a note, and headed to La Push.

Pulling up to the familiar red house, I parked and hopped out of the cab cursing myself for not grabbing a jacket. I spied Embry's sweatshirt on the seat of my truck but thought better of pulling it on, and instead made my way up the steps to knock.

"Bells." Jake greeted me, pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey Jake," I said, smiling and ducking out of his arms to go into the little red house. "Hey Quil," I crossed to join him sitting on the couch.

Jake went and got me a soda, came back and sat with Quil and me. We were just relaxing a bit, talking about the progress of bikes and things, when there was a knock on the door. Jake got up to answer it, and I heard him invite someone in. Quill and I looked over to see who.

"Hi Bella," Katie greeted me with a smile. I thought she was being really nice.  
"Hey Katie, I smiled back."

"Bella, this is my friend Kayla, Kayla, this is Bella," Katie introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." I told Kayla.  
"You, too," she said smiling.

**Embry's Pov**

I spent all night thinking about my hands on Bella's waist, or the way her eyes light up when she laughs; the image of her wearing my clothes was burned into my brain. I don't know what the hell I am going to do. It's getting harder to pretend that I'm not crazy about her, that my heart doesn't beat dangerously fast whenever she is near me, that her scent of rain doesn't leave me panting, or that I don't want her to know I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met inside and out. Fuck me.

I was once again sitting, moping in my 'bat cave' as Bella named it, when she stumbled in. I could tell she didn't realize I was there because she was looking down, probably trying to keep herself from tripping. "Hey," I said, scaring her.

"Shit!" She yelled, making me chuckle. Bad words coming from her mouth just sounded funny.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh, is it ok that I'm here?" she asked nervously.  
"Yeah, it's all good," I told her. What I wanted to say was 'thank you spirits.'

"I can go..." she offered nervously.  
"Sit down, its fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," she gave small smile.  
"Anytime," I assured her, never meaning anything as much as I meant that.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Jake invited me over for movies, but um, it turned into a couple's thing." Bella said, chagrined.

"Ah, Katie was there, huh?" I guessed.  
"Yep, and some girl named Kayla that Quil was drooling over," she shook her head with a grimace.

"Sounds like fun," I teased, smirking.  
"Tons," she agreed sarcastically.

"So what are you doing?" She asked. Hmm what to say, 'I'm daydreaming about kissing you,' nope cannot say that. How about 'I am trying to figure out how to be around you without spontaneously shouting how in love I am with you,' nope that won't work either.

"Just thinking," I said making myself sound like an Emo idiot.

"Em, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," she got up like she meant to leave. Bella using my nickname sent my damn heart galloping again.

"Bella it's okay, I promise. Besides, since you gave it such a cool name you get half cave ownership." I joked.

"Okay." She smiled, sitting back down.

I noticed Bella give a little shiver. "Cold?" I asked.

"A little," she admitted, blushing.

"Here," I pulled off my sweatshirt.

"No, I can't. Then you'll be cold," she said, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, besides I have a sleeping bag in here." I reminded her.

"I'll use the sleeping bag." She volunteered.

"You are stubborn," I said, holding the sweatshirt out to her.

"But…" she started.  
"Nope, wear it or I'll just let it sit on the ground," I taunted.

"And you say I'm stubborn," she finally pulled it on over her head and grinned at me. Oh man, I really, really liked her wearing my clothes. "I'm going to end up with your whole closet!" She laughed.

"'S'okay" I told her.

"So what were you doing besides thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just relaxing." I responded absently.

"Hmm, sounds fun," she mocked.  
"Loads."

I turned on the radio I had stashed and tossed Bella a bottle of water. "All you need is a mini fridge," she pointed out.

"That's not a bad idea." I raised my brows.

"There aren't bats or anything in here are there?" she asked, looking around.

"Uh, yeah, but you have to walk farther back." I told her, watching her shiver at the thought. "You scared?" I asked smirking.

"No, but they're yucky," she said, making me crack up hearing the word 'yucky'. God, she was cute.

"What's this?" Bella asked, peering at my open notebook.

"A bucket list for English lit.," I told her.

"Embry, isn't English Lit. another senior course?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"How many senior courses are you taking?" she looked amused.

"A few," I blushed.

"Cool." She said. "So what's on your bucket list?"

"Nope, it's a secret." I told her smirking.

"Hmm, bucket lists are meant to be shared," she said quirking her brow.

"Then make one and show me." I challenged.

"Will you show me yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you make one and let me see it." I said, never thinking she would really do it.

"Okay hand over the notebook." She held out her hand expectantly.

I handed her the notebook and watched as she started writing, her lip between her teeth as she worked. I wondered if she knew that she was a cross between beautifully innocent, and sexy as hell when she bit her lip in that way.

"Ok finished, I wrote down three," Bella said.

"Read me number one and I'll read you mine."

"Get a tattoo." She read. I was a little shocked.

"Huh, didn't see you as a tattoo kind of girl," I told her honestly.

"Yeah, well I just want a tiny one," she said a little less bravely.

"You should do it. You're eighteen," I encouraged.

"Yeah, maybe," she looked like she might be thinking it over. "Quit stalling, what's your number one?" Her tone became teasing.

"Learn to surf."  
"You want to be a hang ten kind of guy?" she asked raising her brow.

"Not with the slacker attitude, but yeah, it looks like fun." I shrugged.  
"You live by the water," she pointed out.

I laughed, "I know."

"Number two?" I asked.

"Sing karaoke," once again I was a little surprised.  
"You like to sing?" I asked.

"Yeah, when no one is around," she laughed, her cheeks turning that incredible pink color.

"Why only when no one is around?" I was sure I already knew.

"I, uh, obviously I can't do anything without blushing." Her blush deepened.  
"Yeah, me either, my skin just covers it better." I admitted.

"What song would you sing?" I wanted to know.

"Hmm, anything by Norah Jones," she said smiling. "Next." She challenged me with those eyes that sucked me in.

"Draw better."  
"You draw?" She asked.

"Not well," I laughed.

"Show me something," she said.  
"Sure, right after you sing a song."

"Okay number three," she ignored the singing comment, making me laugh.

"Number three… tell the truth." I said.

"Do you lie a lot, Em?" She asked amused.

"No, only about one thing. Your turn," I said wanting to get her attention back to herself and not on me.

"Three… be kissed." She said, shocking the hell out of me.  
"Uh, you've never been kissed?" I choked on the words.

"Not really." Her face was flaming. "I can't believe I just admitted that." She hid her face.

"It's ok. Uh, if it makes you feel better, I haven't either; well not, you know, a real one." I stuttered, feeling my face light on fire.

"Tic-tac-toe?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, sure," I shook my head at the quick change.

We had played a few games when Bella threw the pencil at me. "Cheater!" she shouted.

"What? How can I cheat at tic-tac-toe?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know, but you are. No one wins six times in a row." She said, trying not to laugh as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Think they would deliver pizza here?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Probably not, but we can go get one and bring it back," I said, not wanting her to leave.

"Yeah?" she asked.  
I grabbed my stomach with both hands."Yeah, I'm starving."

**Bella's Pov**

Charlie was already home when I pulled into the driveway. "Bells, that you?" he called as I walked in. "Yeah, dad." I yelled.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No I ordered a pizza, should be here soon." he said, making me think of pizza in the bat cave.

I didn't realize I was smiling until Charlie cleared his throat and looked at me funny. "You watch movies with Jake?" he asked. "No, he and Quil had a couple girls over and I was the odd one out, so I walked on the beach for a while." It wasn't really a lie, just an omission of the whole truth.

"Walked on the beach, huh?" Charlie sounded unconvinced.

"Yep." I turned so he couldn't see my face, I was a horrible liar.

"Good thing you had a sweatshirt, it's chilly out." He pointed out the men's sweatshirt I was wearing.

"Yeah, lucky." I said nervously.

"Well whatever's on the beach seems to be making you happy." He said turning his attention back to his game.

I walked upstairs, thinking about his words for the second time today, I picked up the picture of Embry, and I looked at it again. _We really did look ridiculous,_I thought, laughing to myself.

I got my night things together and went to wash the beach off of me. When finished, I threw on my pajamas and lay down. From bed I spotted Embry's sweat shirt thrown over my computer chair. I just stared at it for a few minutes remembering how it had smelled when I'd put it on. It smelled spicy, the same scent I smelled on Embry when we danced Friday night. I felt myself smile again at the thought of Embry.

_"Whatever is on the beach seems to make you happy."_Charlie's words once again echoing in my mind. He was right, I was happy; and every time I thought about Embry, I felt all warm and a smile spread on my face without my permission.

'How the hell did this happen without me noticing?' I wondered, as I got up and pulled his sweatshirt back on, inhaling his spicy scent. I am so screwed.

**Embry's Pov**

I had nothing but Bella on the brain. Every thought in my head was about her. I thought I might have been going crazy. School was torture, I could not concentrate, and I was pretty sure I looked like a drug addict in need of a fix. I hadn't seen or heard from Bella in three days, and I thought I was going into withdrawal.

"Hey honey, how was school?" mom asked as I walked in the door.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Seen Bella lately?" she asked, barely covering her smirk.

"Mom, it's not like that." I said again, and even I knew it sounded like the big fat lie that it was.

"Uh huh, I know exactly how it is," she said.

"It's complicated." I felt so defeated.

"Why, because Jake thinks he has a claim on her?" Mom asked, shocking me.

"Uh, how did you know?" I gawked.

"I'm a mom, we know stuff. Honestly, Em, you need to just admit it and talk to the girl. You look like hell." My mom managed to actually look sympathetic.

"I can't… there's Jake, and then I don't want to lose her as a friend. I'd rather be her friend than nothing." I protested, feeling the last few months weigh me down.

"Secrets like this are hard to keep." My mom said sympathetically before leaving to visit Linda.

Fuck me; I already knew they were hard to keep. I felt like I was going to insane.

I did my homework and took off for the bat cave. I walked in and started cracking up. There was a big batman poster on the wall of the cave and in the corner were a bunch of chips and bottles of water.

"I want a tic-tac-toe rematch." Bella said standing just beside the poster.

"You're on." I laughed again as I took in the things she'd added. "Decorating, huh?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah, well, it seemed fitting," she said, sinking down onto the sleeping bag and drawing out our game board.

"I think it's safe to say you beat me." I said, shaking my head after losing nine games in a row.

"I'd say I totally kicked your ass!" she gloated.

"Ok, you kicked my ass." I conceded. Fuck, she was more adorable by the second.

"Alright well, I have to go cook for Charlie." She said, getting up.

"Yeah, ok." I hoped she didn't hear the disappointment in my voice. We walked back down the beach 'til we got to her truck in the parking lot.

"Uh, I'll see you later," she said. "  
Yeah, see you later," I agreed, forcing myself to not walk to her, and kiss her as I confessed my love. Fuck me!

I watched as she drove off, then walked back down to the beach and sat on the sand looking at the waves. I heard and ignored footsteps coming across rocky sand. "What's up?" Quil asked, sitting next to me.

"What do you mean?" I decided to acknowledge him.

"Em, you've been acting weird for months. Claiming homework every day and you're always spaced out. What the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing man, it's nothing." I lied.

"Whatever, we're supposed to be friends and you're lying, you've been lying for months now what the fuck is going on?" He was getting pissed.

"Fine you want to know?" I stood up and rounded on him. "I'm so fucking crazy in love with Bella that I can't see straight. Her smile makes me lose my breath, her eyes, fuck dude her eyes… Everytime I see her, I think I am having a goddamn heart attack because my heart beats so fucking fast it feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. She smells so good that the only thing I smell anymore is her lavender and rain scent. Every time I am around her, I am afraid that I am going to confess, or reach out for her. I'm fucking going crazy!" I yelled.

"Shit, Em." Quil stared.

"I know." I flopped back down.

"How, when?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"The moment I saw her," I told him.

"Damn, that was, what, four months ago?" He said.

"Four months, 16 days," I corrected.

"Jesus, Em."

"I fucking know," I sighed.  
"Does she know?" he asked.

"NO!"

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"What can I do? Jake's my friend," I began to feel a little choked up.

"Yeah, but man, how are you going to keep this shit secret?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Maybe you should try talking to him. I mean it's not like she's his girlfriend," Quil offered.

"Yeah, maybe," I needed to think about that.

"Listen, I won't say anything, but I think you should talk to him," Quil said.

"I'm going home, see ya later. And uh, thanks." I said, getting up and heading for home.

**Bella's Pov**

How can tic- tac- toe be one of the best days I've ever had? I wondered. Really, I knew exactly why. _Embry._

How could this happen? It's weird how, once you realize something, it's so freaking clear; you don't know how you didn't always know. Somewhere between shy glances and calculus, I had fallen for Embry. Oh, I am so screwed, I thought.

The next couple of days passed excruciatingly slowly. I thought I was going to go crazy. Apparently since I'd realized how I felt, my every thought was about Embry. I still didn't know how I hadn't seen it before.

I was headed to Jake's for another movie night, only after him promising I wouldn't be the 5th wheel again. I parked and was pulled into a hug and carted inside. Katie greeted me with a smile, "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, how are you?" I smiled back.  
"Good, you?" she asked.

"Not too bad." I said, glancing around, spotting Embry who was sitting on the couch.

Jake put in a movie and sat down beside Katie, who patted the seat next to her for me. This put me between her and Embry. I saw Quil look over, but he looked away too fast for me to see his expression. The movie started and I groaned, it was another explosion movie that bored me to death. I kept nodding off; I guess I'd finally fallen asleep, because I woke up snuggled into Embry's side. "Oh shit, I'm uh, sorry." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

"S'okay, um, I gotta go," he said getting up and leaving.

I stayed until the end of the movie, with Katie and Jake kissing beside me, and Quil snickering and rolling his eyes every time I caught his eyes. I was doing my best not to crack up.

I left after the movie was done, disappointed that I didn't get to see Embry that much, but I was coming down tomorrow to watch them work on the bikes. I climbed into bed wearing Embry's sweatshirt again, even though the smell was almost completely gone.

The week was over, it was finally Friday, and I was seriously confused. I had gone to Jake's twice and both times Embry left almost as soon as I got there, saying something about helping his mom and homework but it seemed like he was lying. My head was so messed up, and he consumed my every thought. If I had thought I was crazy before, I really was at this point.

Katie called me and wanted me to go shopping with her. She was nice and I really did need a friend who was a girl so I agreed, telling her I would pick her up at Jake's, so here I was making the familiar drive to La Push.

As soon as I pulled up to Jake's, I saw the face that had been in my head for what felt like forever. He was really cute, shy and sweet, and I was nuts about him. I got out of the truck and walked into the garage, only to see him looking everywhere but at me, as he stood up and began sidling toward the door. "Where you going?" Jake asked him.

"Uh, my mom wanted me to help her with some shit." He said, clearly lying, and left.

"Hey Katie, you ready?" I asked, trying not to look at Embry's retreating form, or think about the fact he was avoiding me.

"Yeah, let's go! The mall awaits," she said laughing. I had a feeling she was a shopper.

"Uh, see you guys later," We got into my truck and backed out of the driveway, Katie chatting happily next to me.

**Embry's Pov**

I could not be around her, I knew if I spent another five minutes with her I would blurt out everything. I headed to the beach to sit and curse my life… again.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I heard Jake ask behind me. I turned to see him and Quil who looked like he felt bad for me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You; shit, Em, the last few times Bella has been here you've run off the first chance you get. What the hell?" he demanded.

"It's nothing."  
"Fuck, Em, what's going on?" he asked me again.

"Jake, man, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I told him, only half-lying.

"Do you not like her all of a sudden or something?" Jake asked.

"It's not that." I told him.

"Then what the hell is it?" He shouted, getting pissy.

"I love her." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"What the fuck do you mean you love her?" He blustered.

"I love her, crazy in love, can't see straight, heart beating out of my chest, can't think, love her." I told him, looking up to see his face. He was pissed.

"What the hell, Em?" He yelled.

"Jake, just listen, please," I practically begged. "I didn't say anything before because you're my friend, and I didn't want to hurt you, but I love her. I can't, shit… Jake, I'm sorry I really am, but I love her so much."

"NO! You stay the fuck away from her, she just needs more time." Jake stared at me with a death glare.

"Jake, man, she told you she doesn't like you like that." Quil pointed out.

"She just doesn't know it yet. With some more time she will." He bellowed

"What are you going to do, keep playing games?" I asked getting pissed.

"Fuck you, I don't have to tell you shit. Just stay the fuck away from **MY**Bella." He ordered.

"See that's the thing, Jake, she's not yours. She doesn't belong to anyone." I yelled.

"Fuck You!" He roared, storming off.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

"Damn, what are you going to do?" Quil asked wide eyed.

"I have no fucking idea. I love her so fucking much, I don't think I can stay away from her. Hell, Quil, I don't want to." I all but wailed.

"He'll calm down. I mean the girl told him she only saw him as her brother," he said. "I'm going to go try to talk him."

"Thanks." I said walking down the beach to the cave, maybe I could just hide away.

**Bella's Pov**

Shopping with Katie was fun; she was like a calmer version of the Energizer Bunny. We were driving back when out of the blue Katie said, "You like Embry huh?"

"Uh, Umm…" I started stammering.

"It's ok, I'm not going to say anything," she assured me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Katie didn't mention Embry for the rest of the drive and I didn't bring him up. I was lost in thought when she cleared her throat, "Hey can you drop me off at my house?" she asked. "I want to change before we watch movies at Jake's."

"Sure, so how's that going?" I glanced her way.  
"Pretty good, he's awesome," she smiled.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed.

"You know, we should hangout more often," she said.

"Yeah, maybe you can come over sometime." I suggested. I really did like her, and thought we could become good friends.

I dropped Katie off and headed back to Jake's, hoping Embry would be back in time for the movies. As I pulled into the driveway I could see Quil and Jake were there, arguing, but they stopped the second they saw me.

"Uh, Katie will be here in a little while." I told them.

"Yeah, okay." Jake snapped angrily.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Sure, sure," he grumbled. "Uh, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said, and followed him as he led the way into the garage.

"Jake…" Quil sounded worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked reaching with my hand to touch his arm and stop his pacing.

"Bella, I love you," He blurted out.

"Jake, uh, I don't know what to say. I love you, too, but only as my friend, my brother. I'm sorry." I told him.

"Your feelings will(might) change." He argued.

"No Jake. I don't see you like that. I told you this before, and you said you were ok just being my friend. What about Katie? She's really nice, and she likes you a lot."

"She's nice but she's not you. Bella, you could love me if you just tried, I know you could." He stepped closer to me.

"No, Jake, be my friend or nothing at all." I insisted.

"You like him, don't you?" he accused.  
"What?"

"Embry, you like him, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yes," I admitted

"Why him, and not me?" he asked.

"Jake…" I did not get to finish my sentence because Jake's lips were on mine. I jerked myself free and slapped him as hard as I could then turned, running out of the garage.

"Bells, I'm sorry!" I heard him yell after me, but I didn't stop.

Does God hate me, I wondered? I walked down the beach, arriving at the cave without realizing I had been heading that way. Walking in, I let loose and allowed my tears to fall.

"Are you okay?" Embry's voice asked, scaring me.  
I just nodded, I didn't know what to say.

"You sure?" He came close and touched my arm.

"No… did I do something to make you mad?" I asked.

"No, you didn't do anything, I swear."

"Then what happened?" I faced him. "I mean, I thought we were friends and now you're avoiding me and I don't know what happened. I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said walking toward the cave's entrance.

"Bella, I'm fucking crazy in love with you." I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" I asked, turning around.

"I love you. Fuck, I fell in love with you the second I saw you and I don't know how to be around you anymore."

I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought I would faint.

**Embry's Pov**

She just stood still, staring with wide eyes. _Well done, Embry_, I mocked myself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I didn't know what else to say. The confession was out, there was no taking it back. Hell, I didn't want to.

"I love you, too." She said, looking at me with those eyes that said everything, and the blush that makes me breathless on her cheeks.

"What?" I asked.

"I … I'm crazy about you." _Holy shit_was all I could think.

I didn't realize I was moving until I was standing right in front of her. "You love me?" I repeated.

"Yes." she answered quietly.  
"I'm so in love with you I can't think straight." I told her, putting my hands around her still too tiny waist.

"Number three?" I whispered, leaning my face toward hers.

"Number three." She said just before our lips met. It was a simple kiss, just a brush of our lips, and it so wasn't enough. I leaned down again, my lips touching hers as I traced my tongue across her lips. When she opened her mouth and I felt her tongue against mine, I thought I would pass out. Her hands went into my hair as mine made their way to her back holding her close to me. Our tongues sliding against each other, rain was my new favorite flavor. We pulled away only when we couldn't breathe any longer.

"Wow!" I said, instantly blushing.  
"Yeah," Bella sighed, her own face turning pink. Her lips were puffy and her eyes were glassy.

"You are so beautiful," I bent my head to kiss her again.

When we separated again we were both panting, and I honestly didn't know how much longer my legs would hold me; I thought I'd fall over any second.

"Uh, want to get out of here?" I asked.  
She looked as dazed as I felt. "Sure."

We ducked out of the cave together and I took her hand in mine as we walked down the beach toward my house. "I've wanted to hold your hand for months," I admitted feeling my face flame. Good grief, you would think I would stop blushing, considering I just kissed her and told her I loved her; but nope, still blushing.

We reached the parking area, but I didn't see her truck. "Where's your truck?" I turned around, checking for it again.

"It's, uh, still at Jake's house," She told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Long story short, he tried to kiss me," she said. _Fucking asshole._

"Are you okay?" I panicked.  
"Yeah, I slapped him." She grinned, her cheeks turning pink.

"Good."

I was almost sad to see my house come into view, it meant I would have to let go of her hand. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway so I knew she wasn't home from work yet. We walked up the steps and into the kitchen,"You want a soda?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and ushered her into the living room.

"Want me to call Quil and see if he'll bring your truck over?" I thought that was a good solution.

"Please."

"He said he'll bring it by in a couple of hours," I let her know after hanging up the phone. "Is that ok?"

Bella nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you."

We settled on the couch, close but not touching except for our hands. "Bella?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah," She answered, meeting my eyes and temporarily making me forget what I was going to say. I shook my head to clear it, "Bella, I love you, I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend." I told her, knowing my face was beet red again despite my dark skin.

"Ok." she said smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Yes." she said again, her face the prettiest shade of pink.

"Come here." I said pulling her over my lap so she was sitting on the couch but her legs were over mine, my arms wrapped around her.

"You make me happy," she blushed and looked down.

"You make me happy, too." I told her leaning forward, catching her lips with mine. I pulled away when I knew neither of us had any air left in our lungs.

I loved kissing her, it was even better than I'd imagined.

Bella opened her eyes; the depth of emotion showing there took my breath away. She slid her hands around my neck letting them tug at my hair and kissed me again. Oh my god, her kisses were making me burn. I wrapped my hands around her waist, resting my palms on her back, and kissed her with everything I had.

"Well I guess you figured everything out," my mother's voice sounded from beside us. Bella and I jerked apart to looked up to see my mother standing above us, smirking.

I knew we were both red faced. "Uh, yeah," I stuttered.

"Good, so what are we watching?" My mom asked, looking at the TV, knowing good and well we had no idea what movie was on. Bella had her face hidden in my neck.

"I rented 'The Duchess'" my mom said, ignoring our red faces. "Relax you two, it's not like I saw anything good," Mom continued.

"Do you drink while at work?" I grumbled at my mother.

"No, but maybe if I did it would make the day go by faster," she pretended to ponder. "You two are never going to be able to hide anything, you blush too easily," Mom observed, popping the movie in.

"Here." She handed me a blanket. "I figured there was no need to give you each a blanket when you can just share," she smirked.

I pulled the blanket over us, trying to hide the smile I knew was on my face at the fact that Bella was curled up next to me, our hands laced together.

"How late can you stay Bella?" Mom asked.

"My curfew is midnight," Bella told her.

"I'm going to go pick up some Chinese. I'll be back in about 45 minutes, should I knock before I come in?" She asked, laughing like a lunatic.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" I gritted through my teeth with my hand over my eyes.

"Yes, actually I do," she smirked, as she sauntered out the door.

"Uh yeah, so… my mom is crazy." I stated the obvious, rolling my eyes at Bella.

"I like her." Bella countered.

"That's because she doesn't pull out your baby pictures," I grinned.  
"True, but it's fun for me," she teased.

"Traitor!" I said pulling her close to kiss her again.

"I like kissing you," I blurted before I could think better of it.  
"I like kissing you, too." I laid her down on the couch, lying beside her with only my chest hovering over her and kissed her softly, pulling back only for air then kissing her again.

"I could kiss you all night." I told her. For the love of god where was my verbal filter?

"Then keep kissing me!" She said her cheeks rosy.

Mom was right, we were never going to get away with anything, I thought as I leaned down to take her lips again. When my lungs started burning, I nuzzled to the side and placed a small kiss on her neck right under her ear. Bella let out a little moan and I about choked on my tongue hearing it. Oh hell, I may be shy and blush and stumble on my words, but I am still a 17-year-old guy and that sound was not helping my self control. I was about to push back and sit up, when I felt Bella's mouth on my neck and all thought left my head. She kissed her way back to my lips. I tightened my arms around her, her hands went back into my hair and I was lost.

"Oh shit, dude, I'm sorry." We were interrupted again. What the hell was with people walking up on us?

Bella and I parted and looked around to see Quil doing his best not to laugh. He lost the battle when he asked,"So what ya been up to?"

"Ha-ha." I said, sitting up with face flaming red; at least I matched Bella's flushed face.

"Here's your keys, and I'm supposed to tell you that Jake is very sorry." He relayed, rolling his eyes and handing the keys over. "Bella, I didn't know he was going to do that. I'm sorry, really I am," he told her.

Bella reassured him, "It wasn't your fault, I just feel bad for Katie when she finds out he was using her, she really likes him."

"She knows. She walked up right after you two went into the garage. She heard everything."

"I guess she hates me huh?" Bella said.

"No, she told me to tell you, and I quote, that just because Jake is a huge ass hole doesn't mean you two can't be friends." Quil told her. "She slapped him too." Quil laughed again.

"So uh, you and Bells, huh?" He prodded.  
"Yeah, me and Bella." I said, knowing I had a goofy smile on my face.

Just then I heard my mom knock, and then walk in. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, laughing.

"MOM!" I yelled.  
"Emmy relax, you are too uptight," she walked over with bags of Chinese food and paper plates.

"Emmy?" Quil guffawed. _Great, just great._

"Sit down, Quil, there's plenty," my mom said.

"Cool thanks, Mama Kay." He grinned.

"So tell me, Quil, did you catch them kissing?" My deranged mother asked.  
"Yep." Quil laughed.

"Thought so," she said smirking at me.

"Why?" I asked the ceiling.  
"Because honey, it's fun" she answered, smirking.

"How are you so shy and your mom is so not shy?" Quil demanded, shaking his head.

"They say crazy skips a generation." I explained, eying my insane mother.

Later, I walked Bella to her truck, really, really hating that she had to leave.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms.

"Yeah," she said resting her cheek against my chest.  
"Bat cave around noon?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

"Text me when you get home."  
"Okay."

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.  
"I love you, too." She whispered back. I kissed her 'bye' and watched her drive off.

I knew I had a stupid smile on my face when I walked back inside. "Sit down, Embry," my mom said and I had a bad feeling. "I'm happy for you and Bella but I am not ready to be a grandmother," she said very seriously.

Oh my god. Not only was she going to give me a sex talk but fucking Quil was going to hear it.

"Uh, mom, she's only been my girlfriend for about six hours." I said, hoping to end this before it began.

"Uh huh, and I see the way you look at her, wrap it up is all I'm saying." She said. "Wait, I have more… No glove, no love. Wrap your pickle before you tickle. I could go on," she offered.

"Please don't," I begged. "Shoot me," I pleaded with Quil who was nearly pissing himself laughing."

"Hell no, Mama Kay is a riot!" he roared.

"Night boys." she called, walking down the hall.

"Dude, how the hell do you blush at everything and your mom is talking about pickles and tickles?" he had to know.

"She's fucking crazy." I grumbled.  
"I heard that." She yelled.

"You were supposed to." I yelled back.

"You staying?" I asked, heading up the stairs.

"Hell yes! I want details." he followed me. I walked into my room, pulled off my shirt and jeans and laid down on my bed.

"You know where the air mattress is." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." Quil muttered, pulling it out from under my bed. He plugged the air pump in, aired the mattress up and stripped down to his boxers. He jumped down on the mattress nearly bouncing himself up to my bed.

"Always fun." He laughed.

I heard my phone buzz and picked it up smiling.  
**Home C U tmorrow XoXo-B**  
**Can't wait. XoXo-E**

"So she's your girlfriend, huh?" he began.

"Yep." I grinned.  
"Dude you're cheesin'," he laughed.

"Don't care."

"So what happened?" he asked.

I told him about her finding me, telling each other we loved each other and finally her leaving. "Damn, dude, I get falling for her. I mean she's Bella, but were you two hanging out or something? You never really talked to her while we were all together." He said.

"Yeah, it started with me finding her on the beach crying, then homework together, and then somehow we just spent the day together a few times, she's been here too with me and my mom watching movies; but, dude, I've loved her since we walked into the garage and saw her with Jake that first day." I told him.

"This is crazy shit; I mean had you ever even said 'hi' to a girl before?" He observed.

"No not really, fuck, you know how shy I am but with her it doesn't matter. Man, I would stumble over my words and walk around flame faced if that's what it took," I told him.

"You have it bad," he laughed. "She a good kisser?" He asked then ducked the pillow I threw. "Oh come on, you can tell me that much," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she is." I smirked.

"Jake was pissed dude," he said.  
"Yeah, I gathered. He tried to kiss her." I said.

"I know."

"Think he'll come around?" I asked, not wanting to lose my friendship but not willing to lose Bella even more. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know," Quil sighed. "I think you were a pretty good friend to keep quiet about how you felt for so long, knowing she didn't even like him. You did try to talk to him." He pointed out.

"Yeah, didn't do any good." I said.

"No, but maybe he'll cool down and see things clearly tomorrow." Quil offered.

"Yeah, maybe." I doubted it.


	7. Chapter 6 My Girl

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**CH.6 My Girl**

**Embry's Pov**

I woke smiling knowing I was going to see my girlfriend, man, I loved the way that sounded. "Dude you look like a moron with the cheesy grin." Quil said staring at me.

"Can't help it." I said grinning wider.

"You are so whipped." he said shaking his head with a wry smile on his face.

"Maybe, but now that I'm not trying to hide how I feel, it's like, a thousand times stronger." I felt my face heat up. Damn it, I wish I could talk without blushing. "Think I should try to talk to Jake, or let him have a few days to cool off?"

"I don't know man, let me talk to him first. This is fucked up. Both of you are my best friends," Quil said.

"You don't have to take sides." I told him.

"I know."

"I'm getting in the shower. You can use the one down the hall if you want. You know where everything is," I told him heading into the bathroom.

After I dried off, I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and headed downstairs to where I could smell bacon cooking.

"Dude, Mama Kay is awesome!" Quil said already at the table shoveling pancakes into his mouth. "Yeah, so awesome." I couldn't help my blush, remembering her condom spiel from last night. I sat down and started eating. I could feel my mother's stare.

"What?" I groused.

"Here, I picked these up this morning," she tossed me a jumbo box of condoms. Quil choked on his food before he started laughing so hard I wasn't sure if he could breathe.

"Seriously?" I whined, wishing the floor would swallow me.

"I'd rather have you embarrassed and uncomfortable than become a dad at 17. It's not always easy to stop." She said, "Besides you know what they say… Don't be silly, wrap your willy."

"This shit is priceless!" Quil howled.

"I'm glad you think so, I have a box for you too." Mom tossed Quil his own box. I hoped Quil would have shut up and felt the same kind of embarrassment that I did, but no, not him.

"Thank you, Kay." Quil grinned, grabbing his box with his signature smirk on his face.

All I could do was look between the two of them and shake my head. "Dude, relax, your mom bought you rubbers, not a how to guide." Quil said.

"Well…." My mom teased.

"If you pull out a book I'm moving out." I threatened.

"How are you such a prude when you're mom hands out condoms at breakfast?" Quil asked, laughing.

"I'm not a prude, but fuck, it's embarrassing." I felt the all too familiar heat on my face. "I'm leaving." I said getting up and fleeing out of the house.

"Have fun! Tell Bella I said 'hello'. Maybe you two can come by later," Mom hollered after me. I could hear her and Quil laughing as I closed the door. What the hell was wrong with my mother, I wondered.

I made my way down the beach. The sun was out but the breeze made it feel chilly.

Walking into the cave, Bella was already there. "Hey." I smiled at her.

"Hi." She seemed surprised.

I followed her eyes as they landed on my hand and realized I was still holding the jumbo box of condoms. Fuck!

"Uh… my mom, I don't think we will uh... shit. My mom!" I tried explaining, but even I knew I didn't make any sense. I was pretty sure flames were shooting from my body. I always knew I would one day die from embarrassment. I was pretty sure that day was today, like right now.

"What?" she asked already red faced.

"Oh hell." I said throwing myself down on the ground, rubbing my hand over my face. "My mom…shit! My mother gave me not one but two sex talks, complete with rhyming condom slogans and these. Shit, I didn't even know I still had them in my hand. I'm sorry." I said, all in one breath.

"Oh."

I waited for her to make a run for it, but, instead, she started cracking up.

"We should never let our moms meet." Bella said through her laughter.

"She can't be as bad as mine." I grimaced, thinking of all the embarrassing things I was sure my mother was plotting.

"Yes she can!" Bella sat down beside me. "My mom gave me a book, did the talk in the car so I couldn't escape and then pulled into the parking lot of the women's clinic." Bella told me still laughing but also blushing.

"Wow." I shook my head. We definitely needed to keep our moms far, far apart from one another.

"Yep."

"Well, I guess, uh, we could um get this conversation out of the way." Bella stuttered, turning a pretty shake of pink.

"Uh, yeah." I had no idea what you say when having a sex conversation with your new girlfriend who already knew you'd never kissed a girl until you kissed her.

_I'm such a dork_, I thought.

Neither one of us said a word for about five minutes. "Uh, how do these conversations usually go? Cause I have no idea." I admitted, feeling stupid.

"Neither do I, um I guess ... shit, I don't know." She huffed, making me grin, like I did every time I heard her say a curse word.

"Have you ever…?" she finally asked.

"Ever what?" I was already confused.

"You know, uh, needed a condom?" her face was blazing red.

"Oh, uh no. You?" I asked.

"No, but, my mom put me on the pill so I, uh, am on birth control," Bella stuttered out.

I could feel my heart beating much too fast. My hands nervously picked at a stray thread on my t-shit. I looked over at Bella who was just as twitchy as I was. Her hands were wiping away invisible sand from her jeans. I let out a deep breath, "This is stupid. I blush, you blush. You're my girlfriend and I love you, so let's just talk and not care about the blushing and stuttering." I said looking at her and then grabbing her hand in my sweaty one.

I could hear her exhale a nervous breath of her own, "Okay."

"I wasn't lying; I'd never really kissed anyone until I kissed you. I haven't done anything." I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Me either, kissing you is the most I've done." she ducked her head.

"Well, we're even." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"I don't expect anything." I felt like I should let her know that, even if I hoped one day we would get to that place in our relationship.

"I know." She said glancing at me with a shy smile on her face.

"Uh, why haven't you? I mean, not that I'm not kind of happy about that, but why not?" Bella wanted to know.

"Clearly, I'm not smooth, hell, I can't get through a sex conversation with my girlfriend, who I love, without stuttering. So uh, the smooth talking player role was never going to happen for me. And blame all the Austen my mother read me; I guess I think you should love the person." I confided, sounding like a pussy. "I sound like a girl, huh?" I knew that's what the guys would think.

"No, you sound pretty perfect." she said.

"Why haven't you?" I asked.

"Same reasons," she answered. "I've never been the hot girl, I'm not exactly the kind of girl that stands out and I blush too much to try to be sexy. And I definitely think you should be in love."

"You don't see yourself clearly. You are so beyond hot, you are kind, and sweet and shy. I never loved pink until I saw it on your face. You are smart and Bella you are so unbelievably sexy, you make me crazy." I told her honestly.

"You're smoother than you think," she squeezed my hand. "You are compassionate and smart. You are kind and funny." Her words had my face heating up, again. "You are so much more than I know how to explain, you smell spicy and it makes me nuts and your shyness is very sexy."

"Ah shit!" I mumbled right before crashing my mouth to hers. We kissed until we were breathless. "Uh, let's get out of here." I said, helping her up. We navigated out of the cave and walked down the beach, my arm around her waist and me fighting the urge to sink into the sand and kiss her until I passed out. I led us toward my house. Bella didn't protest so I took that as a good sign. When we got inside, I led her upstairs.

I left my bedroom door open a crack. I didn't want Bella to think I was going to try anything and I didn't want my mom freaking out if she came home though I was beginning to wonder if my mom would freak out at all.

"Here," Bella said handing me the box of condoms we'd thrown into her bag so I didn't have to carry them down the beach again. "If Charlie finds them, uh, it will not be good." We both snickered and blushed, but that was nothing new. I threw them in my nightstand drawer and mumbled thanks.

We sat down on my bed, our backs against the wall, our hands laced together in between our bodies. "Are you going to tell your dad about us?" I asked.

"Yes, but, I just kind of want it to be us for a while before he knows. Is that, uh, okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I get it. Believe me, if my mother wasn't so nosy I'd keep you just to myself for a while, too, although she did kind of help me with you." My face heated to what I was sure was a bright red.

"Movies?" Bella guessed.

"Yep."

"I'm glad she did." Bella whispered quietly.

"Me too, I owe her big on Mother's Day."

"Tell me something that no one else knows about you." I changed the subject kind of randomly. She thought for a moment, and began, "Sometimes I feel too old to be 18. I feel like I raised my mom instead of the other way around. And even though it's different with Charlie, I still take care of him. I don't' think I was ever really a kid." She sounded sort of sad.

"I'm sorry?" I hoped she'd explain.

"I mean she's not a bad mom, just whimsical, not very responsible, ya know." She said. "Your turn."

"I don't know who my dad is. People know that, but it bothers me more than anyone else knows." I confided.

"I'm sorry." She said resting her head against my shoulder.

"It's ok, I mean even if my mother makes me want to hide under tables, she's done great mom being both mom and dad, but still I wish I knew who he was." I had never talked about the subject before.

"Okay something happier." I once again changed the subject.

"Favorite color?" She blurted happily.

"Blue, you?"

"Yellow, but everyone thinks it's green.

"Favorite movie?" I continued our round of questions.

"Don't laugh. I love all the romantic period pieces, but uh, my favorite movie is actually Euro Trip. It cracks me up every time," she snorted, then covered her hand over her mouth.

"You are awesome!" I shouted.

"Yours?" She asked me.

"Euro Trip!" I grinned.

"Nah ah." She protested.

"I swear! It's in my DVD player right now." I romised, getting up, reaching to the player, grabbing the DVD and showing her.

"Wow." Her eyes lit up.

"Yep."

I sat back down on the bed. This time sitting in front of her so I could face her. Pulling her hands into mine, I hoped it would always be like this. I wanted her to know all my secrets and all the things that no one else knew about me, not even my mom. Mostly, I wanted her to know how I felt about her. "I love your eyes, they say everything you feel." I confessed. It had been the first thing I noticed about her, that day in Jake's garage.

"If I close my eyes, do you think you could still see what I feel?" She asked, those eyes I loved so much twinkled with fun.

My smile spread, "Close your eyes, let's find out." Bella closed her eyes. _God she was beautiful_. I wasn't positive what she was feeling, but I was certain I knew what I felt.

I moved her hair from her face brushing it behind her ears. I ran my thumbs over her eyebrows, then down her nose and across her lips. Her skin felt like silk. I could see her lip quiver under my touch. I wasn't sure if it was her heartbeat that drummed in my ears or my own. "You're nervous." I whispered unable to make my voice louder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with those eyes that made my knees buckle.

"How did you know?" She gasped in surprise.

"Because, I am." I answered honestly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know what to do with the way I feel. Everything is so strong. I look at you and I want to know everything about you. I want to feel you and memorize you and taste you and it scares the hell out of me." I blushed despite the fact I meant every word.

Tears welled, in her eyes as she rose to her knees, leaned in and kissed me, softly, sweetly, and I felt everything in her kiss that I could see in her eyes. I let my hands drop and rest on the small of her back, as Bella started kissing my neck, just below my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I had never felt anything like this, all-consuming emotional and physical want.

I eased her down onto my bed, making sure my body was next to hers and not on her, only letting my chest hover over her like the night before as I kissed her neck. It was a little awkward because my body was twisted, but I didn't think she would want to feel what she was making me feel.

I may blush and stutter, but I was still a 17-year-old guy, who was kissing his girlfriend and I was feeling _all_ of it.

I bit my cheek to keep from moaning when Bella turned her body into mine; our bodies flush against one another as we lay on our sides. My hands were gripping the back of her sweater and it took everything in me not to slide my hands under it and feel the smooth skin of her back.

Bella's hands were in the same position on my back, my sweatshirt gripped in her tiny hands, as our tongues tasted each other's mouths. When her hands made contact with the bare skin of my back, my skin felt like it was on fire. "Shit." I groaned rolling over, covering her with me and attacking her mouth.

I broke the kiss and lifted my head to see Bella looking at me with glassy eyes. I could see her want reflected in her brown orbs. The same want coursing through my veins. Seeing her look at me that way, sent chills down my spine set my entire body on fire.

I leaned down and began kissing her neck. I worked my way from her collar bone to the sweet scented spot behind her ear. When I started kissing around her ear, Bella moaned.

I knew I was in trouble if I didn't move.

The sounds coming from her mouth were making it very difficult to think straight. Bella kissed my neck and nibbled just below my ear and that was all I could take.

"Shit!" I cursed, jumping up.

"I uh, I'm sorry." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Bella, baby, there's nothing to be sorry about. I uh, just had to move." I tried to assure her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, biting her lip, which wasn't helping my issue.

"No, I moved because I didn't think I could go another second without touching you." I told her, knowing I was red.

"Oh," she said sitting up, turning the most beautiful shade of pink.

Bella reached into her bag pulling out a bottle of water and taking a drink, then held it up for me asking if I wanted a drink. "Thanks." I said taking it, hoping the water would help cool me down. Shit, I had no idea kissing would make me feel like this.

_Yes, I Embry Call, am an inexperienced idiot._

"Let's go downstairs." I suggested, knowing another minute in here and I was going to do something stupid.

Bella stared, at me, her lip between her teeth; she shook her head, turned and walked towards the hallway. I followed her down the stairs and into the living room. I clicked the TV on and grabbed her hand pulling her to the chair with me, her on my lap. It was only seconds before we were kissing again.

Pulling away to take a much needed breath, I looked at Bella, "I don't know what to do with what I feel." I admitted, running my fingers through her hair.

"Me either, I've never felt anything like this before," she said, burrowing her face in my neck.

"I don't want to do anything wrong." I worried.

"You won't," she said against my neck.

"Bella, I don't know the rules, I don't know how this all works." I told her, feeling overwhelmed with everything I was feeling.

Bella lifted her head from my neck, looked at me with a blush staining her cheeks, "I kind of feel dumb. I'm 18 and I have no idea what to do with everything I feel," she whispered.

"I don't know either. I know I love you and I know kissing you is not like anything I know to describe." I admitted feeling my face heat up once again. "We will just blush and stutter and figure it all out together."

"I love your smile," she gave me one of her own. "Your eyes crinkle when you smile, and it's a shy mysterious kind of smile."

**Bella's Pov**

Charlie walked into the kitchen and asked, "Are you going to La Push?"

"Yeah, Katie, and I are going to the mall in Port Angeles." It was only a partial lie. I just didn't mention that Katie was meeting me at Embry's or that I was going to be ridiculously early so I could spend time with him before Katie and I actually left for the mall. _I was going to have to tell him about Embry soon. _

"Ok, let me know if your plans change," he said leaving out of the front door.

I pulled into Embry's, and hurried to the door, a goofy smile on my face.

Emrby threw open the door with a wide grin, "Hey baby."

"Hi, Katie's going to meet me here, ok?"

"Yeah, Quil should be here soon," he said.

"Any progress with Jake?" I asked, knowing Em had planned to talk to him today.

"No."

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty.

"No, this isn't on us. He'll come around."

"Okay." I knew he was right, but I still felt bad that he and Jake were not talking. It had been two weeks, and Jake refused to talk to Embry. Poor Quil felt caught in the middle.

"Come on, let's go inside, and wait for Katie," he said, taking my hand.

"I missed you," he said, pulling me into his arms once we were inside.

"I missed you, too." I sank into his embrace. My head barely came to his chest, he was so tall. His spicy scent surrounded me and I inhaled deeply before pulling back to look up at him.

"Come here." Embry said lifting me up and onto the counter. "I don't want you to have to stretch when I kiss you," he said grinning and turning pink. We still could not get the blushing under control but we ignored it.

"That's very thoughtful of you," flirted as he leaned his head toward me.

"I try." His lips touched mine. Embry wrapped his hands around my waist; mine went to this hair as his tongue slid against mine. He let my lips go and kissed down my jaw, finding his way to my ear.

It was getting harder to know what to do with my hands; it was harder to not want more.

Embry started kissing the area just below my ear that made my breath hitch and my center throb. When he sucked the skin into his mouth I thought I would choke on the moan I could feel in my throat. I pulled him from my neck, kissing his lips then kissed my way to his ear; I pulled his lobe in my mouth sucking gently nibbled on it.

"Oh shit!" Embry groaned and tightened his grip on my waist.

I felt his hands playing with the hem of my shirt. He must have made a decision because the next thing I felt was his hands on the bare skin of my back. Embry's hands were running up and down my spine and I felt like my skin was on fire.

I ran my hands from his hair down his sides and snaked under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back, making my way to his chest. He felt muscular and hard and I wanted to see him.

"Bel…la." Embry moaned as he kissed and nipped my collarbone. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling up until I got it over his head. I tossed it to the floor and just looked at him.

Embry was beautiful. Tall and bronze, his muscles well defined and I wanted to break every rule I had yet to learn. I let my lips kiss along Embry's collarbone; my body was on fire with the feel of his skin on my lips. This was the farthest we'd gone and my body was buzzing.

"Bella!" Embry moaned then ran his hands up my back and gripped my shoulder pulling me to him. I could feel his muscles against me and I lost all ability to think straight.

_**Knock-Knock!**_

Sounded from the other side of the door, breaking us out of our daze. "Shit." Embry swore, his eyes unfocused. "I uh… damn." He stuttered, shaking his head, blinking.

"Uh, yea." I said, completely lost.

Embry picked up his shirt, pulling it on, making me want to cry in disappointment and yelled, "Come in."

"Hey." Katie greeted us with a smile then a blush when she caught both Embry's and my, messy hair and stained cheeks.

"Uh yeah, you ready to go Katie?" I asked, my voice sound much lower than normal.

"Sure," she said, barley containing the laugh I could see in her eyes. "I'll just wait outside." She giggled as she left.

"I, uh, I'll see you when you get back." Embry helped me down from the counter.

"Yeah." I wasn't sure what to say.

"I love you," he said kissing me.

"I love you, too."

"So it's going good with Embry?" Katie asked, trying to cover her giggles, after we had been driving for a few minutes.

"Yeah, we're good." I told her feeling myself heat up.

"Looked like it." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's good." I repeated.

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I glanced at her feeling confused, and oh so frustrated.

"No you're not, what's going on?" she pressed.

"Uhg… I'm going crazy." I needed to talk to someone and Katie had become a good friend.

"Why?" she urged.

"What are the rules, I mean what's allowed and not?" I rambled.

"Bella, you have to tell me what you're talking about." Katie said.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm 18 years old and I don't know anything." I felt the tears well up.

"Bella what's going on?" she asked.

"I kiss him and it's not enough anymore and I don't know what's allowed and I feel stupid that I don't know." My tears were apparent in my shaky voice.

"Bella, I don't think there are rules. It's not about what is allowed or not allowed. It's about what you feel."

"But we've only been together a couple of weeks, isn't there some rule about that or something?"

"Do you love him?" she asked me.

"So much, I've never felt this way before." I swooned.

"Then it doesn't really matter how long or short a time you've been with him. Stop over thinking everything and just feel."


	8. Chapter 7 In Love

**CH.7 In Love**

****Lemon-warning****

**Embry's Pov**

"How's it going with Bella?" My mom asked. "Good." I told her trying to hide the goofy grin I get on my face every time I hear Bella's name. "You two have plans today?" She asked. "I think we're going to go to hang out on the beach." I told her. "Any luck with Jake? It's been a few weeks." "No, he still won't talk to me." I told her, disappointed that my friendship with Jake was nonexistent. "I'm sorry honey." Mom said.

"I'll see you later." I told her getting up. "Maybe Bella could stay for dinner when you two get back?" Mom asked. "I'll ask." I told her knowing my mom wanted to see Bella. I knew I was lucky my mom liked my girlfriend and vice versa.

I made my way down the beach, anxious to see Bella and hear her voice that still sent chills down my spine.

I was sitting on the sand waiting for Bella when I heard the roar of her truck letting me know she was here. I swear I could almost feel it the second she made it past the La Push sign. I stood up brushing the sand from my jeans and started walking towards the parking lot. I watched as Bella hopped out of her truck and grabbed a huge bag from the passenger side, slinging it over her shoulder. She turned towards the beach, and the smile that graced her face when she spotted me sent my heart into overdrive.

"Hey." She said looking at me with those chocolate eyes of hers. "Hi baby." I said almost sprinting to her. "What's in here?" I asked taking the bag from her shoulder, it was heavy. "I thought we could have a picnic." She said blushing. "That sounds awesome." I told her leaning in to kiss her lips. "Come on." I said grabbing her hand as we walked down the beach to what had become 'our bat cave.'

Once inside the cave I sat the bag down and pulled Bella to me so I could wrap her up in my arms and kiss her again. "I love you Bella." I told her breaking our kiss.

"I love you too Embry, so much."

Bella started pulling things from the bag, and laying them down on a blanket, she had packed. "Babe everything smells so good." I told her knowing my stomach was going to growl any second. When she was finished, she had sandwiches that looked gourmet, pasta salad, fruit, and some kind of custard that I wanted to dive into.

We started eating and I swear I moaned biting into the sandwich. "Babe what kind of sandwich is this, it's awesome." I asked. "Portobello mushroom with mozzarella and a vinaigrette dressing." She told me. "It's really good." I told her again. "Thank you."

When we finished eating and packed everything back into the bag, Bella was sitting between my legs her back against my chest. "Are you anxious for graduation?" I asked her." Kind of, I'll be glad to be finished with high school, but I still don't know what I want to do." She said. "You have time to figure it out." I told her kissing the back of her neck. I could feel her body shiver against me as my lips kissed along her neck. Bella turned so her body angled towards me, and met my lips in a slow kiss that made me burn.

My hands wrapped around her hips pulling her to me, as her hands wound in my hair. It was getting harder and harder to know what to do, I fought every instinct in me to just grab her and touch her, caress her curves and have my lips taste her skin. I didn't know what I could or should do and the things going through my head made me blush and light on fire at the same time.

I wanted to ask what I could do, but I didn't want her to think I was a perv. Fuck this was confusing as hell. When I felt Bella's nails slide from my hair down my neck I moaned sounding exactly like I am, inexperienced and so turned on I could not think straight. "Bella." I said, asked I don't even know. Her hands ran down the outside of my shirt until she reached the hem then snaked up my back on the inside of my shirt, making my skin burn. Shit, it felt so good to have her hands on me and I desperately wanted mine on her.

Bella shifted her body again nearly straddling my lap, fuck she was going to feel exactly what she did to me if she moved another inch. Can you die from want? I wondered feeling Bella's hands ghost up my chest. Yes you can I decided feeling her nails run over my abs.

Bella started kissing below my ear in the spot that made me forget my own name and I wanted to cry it felt so goddamn good. I moved my hands from her hip and let them wander up the back of her shirt, feeling her silky skin under my fingertips.

This is the definition of torture I thought.

Bella softly bit down on my lobe and that was as far as my weak resistance went.

I laid her down on the mass of blankets we had gradually accumulated and let my mouth rove over hers, then her neck, sucking and nibbling the sweet tasting rain of her skin. "Embry." I heard Bella moan and nearly choked. What the fuck do I do, kept running through my head like an annoying gnat. Do I do what I feel, do I ask, why the hell is there not a book on this shit I wondered. I ran my hands up her cloth-covered sides wanting nothing more than to feel more of her silken skin, but afraid to be pushy. Is there a hotline I can call?

Bella arched her body and I could feel every inch of her underneath me.

_Oh dear spirits._ I knew she could feel my situation and the mere thought had me blushing but not enough to pull my lips from hers or my body away from her curves. Bella started pulling my shirt up, when she pulled it to my shoulders I sat up and pulled it over my head, loving the way she looked at me.

Bella rose meeting me, kissing my lips then ducking her head and running her tongue over my collarbone. "Fuck." I moaned/groaned/panted all at once.

I looked down at Bella, as she looked up at me her eyes showing me she was just as torn and confused as- I was. I was frozen not knowing what to do, and wondering if she wanted me to touch her as much as I wanted to touch her. Bella looked at me, leaned in taking my lip into her mouth and sucking. Oh hell.

I grabbed her around her waist lowering her to the blankets once more and let my hands roam her sides before holding my breath and tracing the curve of her breast with my fingertips. It didn't matter that she was covered I could still feel the softness under my hands; I finally let my hands cup her full breast and wanted to scream, at the feel of her on my hands and the cloth that was in my way.

Bella's hands were all over me as her lips kissed, nipped, and tasted my neck before she began kissing my chest. Oh, fuck me.

I let my hands drop to the bottom of her shirt and then slowly let them find the inside of her shirt feeling her warm smooth skin on my hands. I moved slowly allowing her to say no at any time, she didn't. Finally, I felt the lace of her bra and massaged her breast but I craved the feel of her skin. I wanted to know what she felt like bare in my hands. I wanted to see her. Bella reached into her shirt and unsnapped her bra.

I ran my hands over her flesh and moaned when I felt her hard nipples under my fingers. Bella moaned feeling me feel her. "Shit." I yelled kissing her hard.

Bella's mouth was all over my neck; her hands went to my ass causing me to grind into her. Jesus Christ! "Bell…lla." I moaned about to lose my mind.

"Embry." Bella moaned all husky and sexy. I pinched her nipples between my fingers and Bella arched against me once again grinding into me. Fucking A.

I could feel Bella sucking on my neck, and I was pretty sure I was going to combust. "Bella…." I started when the ringing of my cell phone cut through the air.

I ignored it, until it stopped only to start up again. "Make it stop." Bella moaned. "Damn it." I grunted pulling away from Bella to answer my phone. "Yea?" I asked, hearing my voice shaky and husky. "Yea sure, bye." I said hanging up.

"Quil wants to watch movies later." I told Bella resting my forehead on hers.

"Okay." She said huskily. Looking at her, she was a goddess. Her face flushed, lips swollen and fuck me if I didn't want to have all of her. "My house?" I asked.

"Yea." She said. I reluctantly pulled myself completely from her, wanting to cry at the loss.

I watched heavy lidded as Bella snaked her hands in her shirt snapping her bra back on, looking up at me and blushing deep pink. I almost laughed; a minute ago, my hands were on her tits and we were grinding against each other and now she was blushing and I could feel my own blush creep up on my face. We were hopeless. I grabbed her hands pulling her up to stand. "I love you so fucking much." I told her. "Not nearly as much as I love you." She said.

We walked down the beach, hands intertwined stopping every few minutes to steal a kiss by the time we made it to my house I was aching to have my hands on her again. I have never been so happy to see my mother gone in my life. I should have knocked on wood because the second the thought crossed my mind my mother came home and ten minutes later Quil showed up.

Mom threw a movie in and sat down in the recliner, Quil was stretched out on the floor, and Bella was laying beside me on the couch her back against my chest.

My hand was resting on her hip, holding her to me, while I placed tiny kisses on the back of her neck. I found the dip in her shoulder that leads to her neck and started sucking on her skin, her skin tasted so sweet and smelled like fresh rain.

I nipped her skin, and Bella pushed her ass into me making my head spin.

I gripped Bella's hip tighter rolling her over so I could face her and kiss her lips.

I had one hand holding her hip pulling her into my body, my other hand under her shoulder, around her neck wound into her hair as we kissed.

"Knock it off!" I heard Quil laugh a second before a pillow made contact. I had forgotten anyone else was here. Bella pulled away from my lips and buried her head in my neck; I didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing.

"Uh yea I better get home and make Charlie dinner." Bella said still pink. "Bye sweetheart." Mom said trying not to laugh. "See ya Bells." Quil yelled not bothering to hide his snickers. "Come on baby I'll walk you out." I told her.

I walked back in to see both my mom and Quil staring at me with stupid grins.

"Guess it's going good huh Emmy?" Quil said. "Oh shut up." I told him tossing the pillow back at him.

**Bella's Pov**

I drove home in an Embry daze; I could still feel his lips, his hands on me and feel his body pressed against mine. I have never felt anything so intense in my life, and I wanted to feel it all with him. I pulled into the driveway barely remembering the drive home and made my way inside.

I was plating dinner when Charlie came in, "smells good Bells." Charlie said sitting down at the table. I could feel Charlie's stare on me as we ate.

"Bells?" He called. "Yea, dad?" I asked looking up. "You uh seem different lately." He said looking at me. I didn't really know what to say. "Um yea I guess." I finally said.

"You seem happy; uh you are happy aren't you?" He asked. "Yea dad I am." I told him and couldn't fight the smile that I felt. "Bells you can talk to me about stuff you know that right?" He asked looking embarrassed. "I know." I told him quietly. "Uh, Bells there's a boy isn't there?" He finally asked. There was no use lying he knew, and honestly I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't ready to tell him everything either.

"Yes." I finally said. "Thought so." He said. "Bells uh I… I want to meet him.

"I know, just can I have some more time?" I asked nervous that Charlie wouldn't understand. Charlie looked at me for a few minutes. "Yea Bells but soon." He said and I knew he meant it. "Thanks." I said quietly. "Just uh be careful." He said. "Uh … we haven't … I've never I mean okay." I finally stuttered out.

Both of us blushing like crazy.

We finished eating and I cleaned up the kitchen. "Night dad." I yelled making my way up the stairs.

Standing under the spray of the water my mind was replaying all my moments with Embry. The way his mouth felt kissing me, the way his tongue felt tasting my skin.

His hands that cupped and caressed my breast. The way it felt to feel his want for me against my own want for him. The feel of his muscles under my fingertips.

He made my head swim and my heart race. I love him, truly completely and more than I ever thought possible. He made me happy.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off and threw on my old sweats. I climbed into bed, thoughts of Embry consuming me. My skin still felt tingly.

I heard my phone buzz and got up to see the message I knew would be from Embry.

_Goodnight, I love you.-E_

_Love you 2.-B_

Pulling up to Embry's I was actually a little nervous it had been a few days since our big make out session and just thinking about it had me blushing but also wanting to do it all over again. Parking I got out of my truck and made my way to the door. "Hey Bella, come on in." Kay said greeting me. "Thanks."

"Honey Embry is upstairs you can go on up, I'll see you kids later. Work calls." She sang as she walked out the door. I walked up the stairs, and stepped into Em's room and almost moaned at the sight in front of me. Embry was asleep, his chest bare and wearing a pair of flannel pants. He was so good looking it hurt.

I set my bag down and eased my way onto Embry's bed, ghosting my way up beside his body until my face hovered over his. I leaned down placing a simple kiss on his lips. Embry barely moved, I almost laughed. I kissed the corners of his mouth, and then kissed his lips again. I started kissing his neck, and felt him start to stir as I pulled his lobe into my mouth

"I missed you." I told him when I saw his eyes flutter open. "Am I dreaming?" He asked barley awake. "Nope." I said kissing his neck. Embry raised to a sitting position me straddling his lap. I felt him wrap his arms around my back and pull me into him. Oh, god I could feel _him _and it only fueled the want I had for him, as he began kissing my neck, his hands running up and down my back.

I felt his hands drop down my back and cup my ass. "Mmm." I moaned. Embry groaned as I grinded myself into him. His hands quickly left my ass and trailed up my sides, his hands on my skin lit me on fire. I wanted something, what I wasn't sure but I knew I needed something more. I ran my hands through Embry's hair, scraping my nails against his scalp then down his back and across his abs. I loved the sound of Embry moaning and loved knowing it was because of me.

Embry's hands made their way to my breast; I could almost feel the heat of his fingertips through my bra… almost. I reached around my back and unclasped my bra needing to feel his hands on my flesh. Embry's fingers ran over my nipples making me grind our hips together. "Fuck!" he groaned. His hands felt so good on my skin, but still it wasn't enough, but I didn't really know how to get more without sounding like wanton slut.

I let my mouth taste his neck and suckle on the spot below his ear that I know he likes, "damn." He said looking at me, his eyes were darker than usual and I wondered if mine were too. "I… Bella..." He was stuttering. Finally, I felt my shirt being raised, I looked at Embry who was watching me carefully and decided right then that this felt right. I dropped my hands to cover his and helped him pull my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra that was barely covering my breast and I wanted the material gone and out of his way.

He looked at me, then down and let his hands cover my cloth-covered chest before he slowly moved my bra out of the way. I could hear him suck in a breath when he saw me, "you're beautiful." He said letting his thumb graze my nipple. This was the first time any man was seeing me, and Embry made me feel beautiful.

Embry pulled my bra straps down and I moved my arms so that he could get my bra completely off.

Embry grabbed my around the waist and flipped me on my back him hovering over me. I could feel his entire body pressed into mine. He was thick and very big pressed against my center, which I was certain, was dripping with desire. Embry dropped his head down and flicked his tongue against my nipple as his other hand started massaging my breast. "Oh, God." I said breathlessly, feeling his warm wet tongue on my nipple. It was as if a switch had been flipped for both of us.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he sucked my entire nipple into his mouth and started twirling his tongue around it, flicking, and then rolling it between his lips. "Holy Fuck!" I moaned. His mouth was on my breast, his body rocking into mine and I thought I was going to lose my freaking mind, it all felt so good.

I grabbed his ass, squeezing as I pulled him into me. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. Embry moved his mouth to my other nipple and started licking, sucking and pulling it with his mouth, tongue, and lips.

Embry released my nipple and looked at me, crashing his mouth to mine, his bare chest on my bare chest felt amazing. "I want to touch you." He whispered in my ear. "Please." I moaned arching against him. Embry let his tongue sweep across my neck, moved his mouth down, and kissed between my breasts before licking both of my nipples. I could hear myself mewling and felt my body shiver and writhe underneath his touch.

Embry's hands slid down my stomach, and rested on the waistband of my jeans, I could feel his hesitance so I pulled his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it, "Touch me." I moaned. I could feel my button being undone, my zipper going down. I raised my hips so Embry could pull my jeans down, my heart was hammering in my chest so fast, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"I… I want to touch you too." I told him blushing, as I started tugging at the waist of his flannel pants. Embry rested his forehead against mine and nodded letting me know it was ok. I could hear and feel his heavy breathing the farther down I tugged his pants. We were both lying in only our underwear completely hot for each other and having absolutely no idea what to do. Only scraps of fabric separating our most intimate parts, I could feel his hardness against my center.

I knew Embry was just as clueless as me, and knowing that, gave me bravery.

"Show me… show me how to touch you." I told him wanting to go up in flames but wanting to feel him so much more. I slipped my fingers into the waist of his boxers and pulled them down over his hips, as Embry rose up his eyes drinking in my nearly nude form.

Embry leaned in taking my lips with his, his tongue sliding against mine as he intertwined our hands and then I felt him, hard, thick, and BIG.

He felt like warm velvet steel. I broke our kiss when I needed air and wanting to see him, I looked down and almost swallowed my tongue he really was big.

"You're uh big." I said immediately blushing. I looked up in time to see his face turn pink, "uh thanks." He said nervously. "Show me." I said again.

Embry wrapped our laced hands around his thickness and began pumping up and down, slowly then squeezed our hands a little tighter going a little faster. I could hear his pants and it made my entire body fill with warmth. After a minute he let go, allowing me to touch him on my own. "Feels good." He moaned in my ear pulling the skin right below my ear into his mouth as his hand dipped inside my panties. "Ohhh…" I moaned at his touch.

"Jesus you're so fucking wet." Embry said just above a whisper as he ran his finger up and down my folds finally pushing them inside me. "Oh God." I sighed.

It felt so good. "You feel like silk." He moaned into my neck. I sped up my ministrations and ran my thumb over the head feeling liquid gathered at his tip.

"Fuck Bella." He panted. I could feel his fingers moving inside me, as he circled my nub with his thumb, and oh god did it feel good. "Ss..ssso Good!" I panted feeling my stomach tighten.

"Bella I'm… it's… fuck… Bella it's going to be messy, you can uh move your hand if you um want." Embry said barely audible. I didn't say anything, just kept pumping him. "Oh fuck." Embry moaned as I felt hot, thick warmth flow out of him and onto my hand and his stomach. His face was flushed, his eyes so dark and his lips sucking in air. "Shit Bella." Embry moaned again, as he started rubbing my nub with more pressure. "Ah, Oh… Em." I moaned feeling myself about to explode.

I felt him pinch my clit and my entire body shuddered around his fingers.

"Oh my god." I moaned feeling my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Fuck that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Embry said kissing my lips.

"Here." He said blushing as he handed me a t-shirt to wipe my hands on. I wiped his stickiness from my hand and then used the t-shirt to clean his stomach.

"That was uh…" Embry stuttered. "Yes it was." I said looking at him, knowing that everything I'd been through this last year was worth it, because it brought me Embry.

"Lay with me?" Embry asked kissing my neck. I nodded not able to speak.

I was pressed against him, our eyes locked on each other and I felt all the love I could see in his eyes. "I like the way your skin feels against mine." I told him.

"Me too." "Bella, I love you so much, when I think of any kind of future I can't see one without you." He told me, making me tear up. "I didn't think I would ever be happy again, I was so hurt but you made me happy, made me smile and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." I told him.

Embry circled his hands around my waist pulling me to him so I was lying over his chest, and kissed me so good I felt it in my entire body. "Let's take a nap; I want to know what it's like to sleep next to you, to feel you against me." He said.

I kissed his chest and laid my head over his heart feeling and almost hearing it beat under my cheek, as he rested his hand on the small of my back just above my butt.

**Embry's Pov**

I barely heard the knock on the door I was too distracted by Bella's warm body draped over mine, her almost naked warm body laying over my almost naked body.

I registered that someone was at my door and Bella and I were in bed when I saw my door opening. Oh fuck me, I thought seeing my mom's eyes widen and her face turn pink before she wordlessly backed out of my room. "Baby wake up." I whispered kissing Bella's hair.

"Huh?" She asked her voice filled with sleep. She raised her head and looked at me, her skin flushed, her eyes squinting and her lips puckered I felt myself instantly harden beneath her and cursed knowing she had to feel it too. "You are so fucking beautiful." I told her kissing those pouty swollen lips.

"Babe, we have to get up." I told her not wanting to tell her my mom saw us and probably thinks we were completely naked, it honestly did look like we were.

The sheet had fallen only covering Bella from the waist down showing her bare back lying over my bare chest. "Hmm what time is it?" She asked. I peeked over to my alarm clock. "It's: 4:30." I told her. "Wow, we slept a long time." She said stretching, causing her to shift herself over me. "Yea, sleeping is much better with you next to me." I told her kissing her lips again and cupping her ass. "Yes it is." She said rising up and straddling me, her breast on display.

I leaned up supporting myself on my elbows just looking at her.

"I meant what I said earlier, I don't see a future without you." I told her.

"I meant it too Embry, I love you and I want a future with you." She said her chocolate eyes telling me she meant every word.

"I have something for you." I told her reaching into my nightstand. "It's a Makah commitment necklace. It's knotted to symbolize an un-unbreakable bond, and the circle with the dream catcher represents our shared dreams." I explained. "It's beautiful." She said teary eyed. I fastened it around her neck seeing it fall perfectly between her milky white mounds. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." She said kissing me. "It's the other way around." I told her.

"I have to tell you something, but don't get upset okay." I told her. "Okay."

"Uh just before I woke you up, my mom walked in." I told her seeing her face instantly flush. "Oh god." She said burying her face in my neck. "It's not that bad, she didn't see anything." I tried to make her feel better. "She's going to think we did, that we … you know, and not like me anymore." Bella said.

"No, first of all my mom adores you and even if we did do that she wouldn't stop liking you, after all she's the one that gave me the condoms." I told her.

"Bella baby look at me." I said pulling her face up so I could look at her.

"It's fine, I promise." I told her. "Okay." She said still blushing but at least she was not freaking out. "Come on let's go downstairs." I told her not wanting to watch her get dressed. We dressed and headed downstairs, finding my mom drinking a glass of wine in the living room. "Hey kids." My mom greeted still pink. "Hi." Bella said quietly.

"I ordered a couple pizzas." Mom told us. "Thanks." I said pulling Bella down on the couch next to me. After we ate and watched a movie, I knew Bella was going to have to leave. "I'll walk you out." I told her sensing what she was about to say.

"Bye Kay." Bella said. "Bye sweetheart." Mom said as we walked outside.

"Can you come over tomorrow?" I asked. "I don't know I have finals tomorrow and Tuesday." She said. "Damn, then Wed." I said. "Yes." She said smiling at me.

"Ok text me when you get home. I love you." I told her kissing her lips.

I waited until I could not see or hear her truck anymore before turning to go inside knowing my mother was going to want to talk.

"Em can you sit down." My mom asked. "Sure." I said praying she would not ask for details. "First I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to say come in, and believe me I will next time." She said blushing. I had never seen my mom blush at anything I mean this is the woman who called out rhyming condom slogans before handing me a jumbo box. "Uh thanks."

"Obviously I don't want a detailed explanation, just tell me you were safe." She said. "Uh yea as safe as you can get, we didn't have sex." I told her knowing it would be easier to just get to the point. "Oh, well uh just remember to be safe." She said. "Okay." I said getting up. I was halfway up the stairs when I stopped and walked back down. "I gave her grandma's necklace." I told my mom knowing she would know what I was talking about. "Oh, my." My mom said looking at me almost sadly. "I know you love her, but son you are so young." Mom said. "Yea but it's her, it has been since the second I met her."

"When I saw her for the first time, before I even knew her name, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, but it was her eyes that did it. I knew I would blush and stutter just to say hi to her." I admitted to my mom feeling myself heat up.

"She's everything she doesn't know she is. Brave and smart. Strong and funny, she's just it." I finished. "You really do love her." My mom said looking at me funny. "Yes, so much I think I'm going crazy." I confessed. "Wow!" My mom said. "She's fantastic." Mom said. "Yea she is." "I'm going to take a shower." I told my mom going back upstairs.

After I pulled on some boxers I climbed into bed, not really tired but not up for anything either. My phone buzzed, I flipped it open to see the message from Bella.

_I'm home & miss you.-B_

_I miss you 2. Love U so much.-E_

_So much.-B_

Monday passed, I didn't get to see Bella, but we did talk on the phone for a couple of hours before we went to bed. Tuesday I called her while she was in lunch; I missed her so much, and wanted to see her so bad. Wednesday came and I got a text from her during class.

_Miss U like crazy, I'm out for the day I'll B Your house when you get home.-B_

_Come now, I miss U.-E_

_On my way.-B_

I left school and walked home, nothing but Bella on my mind. I tossed my backpack to the floor and headed upstairs to take a quick shower. I stepped out of the hot spray, dried off, and wrapped the towel around my waist. Opening the bathroom door and stepping into my room, I saw Bella sitting on the edge of my bed. Her eyes roamed my body from top to bottom, and I loved seeing the way she saw me.

"I missed you." Bella said looking at me. "I missed you too." I said walking to her.

When I reached her, I pulled her up so I could kiss her. Our mouths parted on contact, our tongues diving into each other's mouths, tasting, exploring, and feeling. "Babe, uh I don't have any clothes on." I said aware that I was obviously tenting my towel. "I know it's a very good look." She said running her hands from the towel at my waist up my chest and around my neck. "Bella." I moaned.

I bent down so I could kiss her neck loving the way her skin tasted on my tongue.

I reached down and grabbed her shirt pulling it up and above her head, tossing it to the floor, my body burning seeing her standing there in a lacy blue bra, the Makah necklace resting between her breasts. "God you're beautiful." I said letting my thumb trace her nipple hearing her suck in a breath.

I reached around her back, praying I could unsnap her bra without making a fool of myself and luck was on my side it unfastened easily. I pulled the straps down kissing her shoulders, and watching as her breast became visible. "Flawless." I murmured letting my hands cup her perfect round tits. My thumbs rubbing over her nipples and feeling them harden under my touch. I pulled Bella to me, relishing in the feel of skin on skin.

I turned her so that my back was to the bed, and sat down pulling her onto my lap. Once she sat straddled on my lap, I gripped her hips pulling her into me, loving the friction as I dipped my head and took her nipple into my mouth. "Ah, Embry." Bella moaned the sound going straight to my dick. I reached down and started unbutton her jeans, lifting her off me and standing her up so I could get them down her legs.

Bella stood before me in nothing but tiny lace blue panties and she was so sexy it hurt. I grabbed her around the hips pulling her to me, kissing from her belly button up her stomach, licking both nipples before tasting her lips.

I hooked my fingers in the waist of those tiny lace panties and looked up at her to make sure she was okay with everything. She nodded and I slid her panties down her legs, getting my first look at Bella's completely nude body. "You're breathtaking." I said drinking her in. "Come here." I said pulling her onto my lap before standing up and lying her down on the bed. I crawled over her, my towel still in place, and kissed her lips. I ran my hand from her cheek down her stomach letting my hand rest of the soft brown tufts of hair. I ran a finger up and down her slit, biting my cheek to keep from moaning at the feel of her wetness.

I pushed a finger inside her loving how warm and wet she was and nearly cumming when she moaned into my neck. I circled her clit with my thumb as I kissed and sucked her neck. Bella was arching her back, small quiet moans escaping through her slightly parted lips and it was fucking beautiful. "I.. I want to know what you taste like." I told Bella whispering into her ear. I raised my head to see her reaction; she had her lip between her teeth and gave me the tiniest of nods. I kissed her neck, her breast flicking my tongue against her nipples. I kissed down her creamy stomach until I was where I wanted to be.

I parted her legs nestling myself between her thighs and lowered my head to her center. She was pink and glistening with wetness. It was a fuck awesome sight.

I had heard guys talk about doing this, but I never understood the appeal until now. I wanted to know how she tasted what she felt like on my tongue. I slowly let my tongue lick her from bottom to top and I know my eyes rolled in the back of my head. How could she taste this fucking good, she was sweet, thick, and sticky and I was hooked with one swipe of my tongue. I ran my tongue over her folds again, hearing her moan deep and loud and I am sure my dick actually did a dance hearing the sound come from her and knowing that it was because of me.

I licked and tasted her flicking my tongue over her clit, and sucked it into my mouth. Bella was moving against me, loud moans, and pants coming from her.

I moved my arm to rest on her abdomen so I could keep her still and taste her some more, she was like desert. I pushed a second finger into her, as I pulled her clit between my lips and rolled it. "Oh Fuck!" Bella yelled. "Embry… I'm.. fuck I'm going…" She tried to say but couldn't. I felt her tighten around my fingers seconds before a rush of sweet, sticky liquid met my tongue. Jesus she was good.

I licked her until there was nothing left and she was begging me to stop.

I made my way back up her body, kissing her skin as I went. "You fucking taste better than anything I've ever tasted in my life." I told her before crashing my mouth to hers. Bella had her arms around my neck her hand pulling at my hair.

When I pulled away to take a breath, she looked up at me "I want to know what you taste like." She said pink faced. "Baby you don't have to." I told her.

"I know, but I want to." She said rising up and gently pushing me to my back.

Bella straddled my lap, grinding into me. "Bella." I moaned feeling her against me.

She leaned down her breast brushing against my chest as she kissed my lips then my neck, sucking and gently biting down around my Adam's apple. Fuck that was hot. She kissed down my chest, licked across my abs, and untied my towel.

She wrapped her tiny hand around me and started pumping up and down. "Oh fuck." I moaned. Bella moved farther down my legs never releasing me from her grasp. "Uh tell me if... I um need to do something different." She said flame faced.

I could not talk, so I said nothing.

I felt her tongue flick across my head and almost jumped out of my skin. "Oh shit." I moaned loudly. Her hot warm mouth closed around my head, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, I was not sure if they would ever roll back. "Feels so fucking good." I strangled out.

Bella continued to pump me as her mouth bobbed up and down, her tongue running along the underside of my shaft. I felt Bella's teeth gently graze me and I had to grab the sheets to keep from pulling her hair. Fuck this feels good.

"Bella, fuck I'm going to... if you want to move do it now!" I managed to pant out so she could move, but she didn't, oh fuck me I thought. Bella sucked me farther down her throat and I was done for, cumming hard into her hot mouth. She swallowed every drop, and that alone kept me hard.

Bella kissed her way back up to me; I was still incoherent when she made it to my lips. "You taste salty and sweet all at the same time." She said placing small kisses all over my face. "You taste sweet, like candy." I moaned feeling her tongue trace the shell of my ear. I rolled us over Bella underneath me I could feel every inch of her naked form under me, my dick resting on her downy hair softened mound, her breast pressed into me and it was too much.

I rolled off Bella and laid beside her, "Babe my resistance isn't that good." I told her lacing our fingers together. "I'm almost ready, just..." Bella started saying and I could hear the worry in her voice. I turned on my side, and cupped her cheek turning her to look at me.

"I don't care if you're ever ready; getting to tell you that I love you and hear you say it back is something I only dreamed about. Holding your hand still makes me stutter, tasting your lips is more than I ever thought I'd get. You leave me breathless." I told her kissing her lips softly and wiping her tears with my thumbs.

"I am so in love with you." Bella whispered against my lips.

"We have neighbors." I heard my mom say. I pulled away from Bella to glare at my mother. "Hi Bella honey." My mom sang. "Hi Kay." Bella laughed.

"Just getting here, or leaving?" Mom asked. "Leaving." Bella told her.

"I'll let Embry here finish telling you bye, Em you should charge admission to the show." Mom said laughing.

"Ignore her she's under medicated." I said kissing her lips again. "If you don't stop that I'll be late." She said pecking my lips. "How about you just stay here." I said loving the idea. "If I could I would. Sleeping next to you the other day has made sleeping without you almost impossible." Bella told me biting her lip. "Same here, I think about how you felt against me and then I can't fall asleep." I told her honestly. "I love you baby." I told her kissing her again, knowing she had to leave. "I love you too; I'll text you when I get home."

Walking back inside I was running the memories of my afternoon through my head, wishing I never had to tell Bella bye. "Mom, I skipped school after 4th hour." I told her. "I know, the school called said you were gone." She said looking at me with a scowl but I could tell she wasn't mad. "You mad?" I asked already knowing the answer. "No, you've never skipped, you have straight A's, and you're not a bad son either. Just don't make it a habit." She said laughing. "Thanks." I said kissing her forehead.

"Help me make dinner." Mom said, which always meant she wanted to talk to me about something. "Yea, okay."

"So things are getting serious with you and Bella?" She asked. "Mom, you're not going to start another sex talk that makes me want to drown myself are you?" I asked. "No, although expect safety reminders from time to time." She said smirking. "Yea things are serious. I love her." I said simply. "Do you know you never blush when you say that?" She asked. "It's not embarrassing." I told her.

"I've been thinking…." She started. "Oh dear spirits save me now." I mocked.

"Ha-ha smart ass. I know you know the sentiment behind the commitment necklace, and since you told me you gave it to her I'm wondering where your head is?" She asked. "I can't see a future without her, I don't want to. I told my mom.

"Did you tell Bella that?" "Yes." I answered. "What did Bella say?"

"That she wants a future with me." I said smiling. "Smart girl." Mom said smiling.

"It's good." I told my mom. "Thanks Em, so does Bella have a matching hickey?" My mother asked with a wicked laugh. "What?"

"Look." Mom said pulling a tiny mirror from her purse and holding it in front of me.

"Oh." I said seeing the hickey on my Adam's apple." I finished eating, helped clean up the mess and went upstairs to call Bella.

It took forever to fall asleep, I kept picturing Bella naked, and then I would remember how she felt all soft and bare under me. Fuck, I sighed rolling over. I woke up barely having slept and with morning wood from hell. I got dressed, shoved a power bar down my throat, and walked out the door to be met with Quil's way too cheerful self. "Morning Romeo." He said. "What?" I asked my friend who sometimes made no sense what so ever. "My mom said she saw you kissing a certain brunette goddess in your yard yesterday." Quil laughed.

"Nice necklace." Quil said obviously seeing the hickey on my Adam's apple.

"Shut up." I said laughing. "Dude when did school become never ending?" Quil groaned as we walked to P.E.?" "Freshmen year." I joked.

I had just pulled off my shirt to change out when I heard Jake.

"You really are a son of a bitch you know that?" He said. "You don't talk to me for over a month and that's the first thing you say?" I asked. "You stole her from me, she was mine." He yelled staring at my neck. "Fuck Jake, she was never your girlfriend when are you going to face the facts?" I asked getting pissed.

"Come on guys." Quil tried to get between us. "Fuck you Em, what goes around comes around, remember that." Jake sneered. "Fuck you Jake, get over yourself." I yelled shaking I was so pissed. "Gentleman is there a problem?" Coach Nigel asked.

"No." I said glaring at Jake.

I threw my gym clothes on and headed up to the gym, fucking fuming. We went outside since it was one of the few days the field wasn't muddy from the rain.

I had just caught the football when I was tackled to the ground but it wasn't fucking tackle football we were playing.

"Ah shit!" I heard Quil yell. Turning over I saw Jake just before his fist collided with my face. I got myself up and out from under him "you mother fucker." I yelled tackling him to the ground and throwing a few punches. I could hear people yelling around us, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. I pulled my fist back and hit him hard, feeling the crack under my knuckles and feeling someone wrap their arms around my chest and pull me off him.

"What the fuck?" I yelled trying to turn to see who had me. "Get him into the woods NOW!" I heard being yelled from somewhere.

_What the fuck is going on? Why the hell do I have mother fucking paws? _

_Where the hell am I, shit am I going crazy?_

_Calm down, I'm Sam Uley you have just phased for the first time.-Sam_

_What the hell do you mean phase?-Embry_

_Embry do you remember hearing the legends?-Sam_

_Yea, now what the hell is going on?-Embry_

_The legends are all true; you are a werewolf along with me, Paul Long, and Jared Mahon.-Sam_

_You need to sit down so we can explain everything.-Sam_


	9. Chapter 8 Straight Jackets

**CH.8 Straight Jackets**

**Embry's Pov**

_You need to sit and calm down so I can explain everything.-__**Sam**_

_Calm down, are you fucking stupid, I have paws! –__**Embry**_

_Think of something that calms you, once you calm down you will be able to phase back human and I can explain everything.-__**Sam**_

I started thinking of Bella, the way her bare breast felt in my hands, her flushed skin, and the way she tasted like candy.

_You should know we can uh see each other's thoughts.-__**Sam**_

_FUCK!-__**Embry**_

I thought about Bella's laugh, her pink cheeks, and the way her face lit up when she smiled. Finally, I thought finding myself sitting on the ground stark naked.

I listened as Sam retold the legends, imprinting and treaties, my mind reeling. "Do you understand?" Sam asked me. "I turn into a fucking giant dog." I said still trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Let's go back to my house, we can get something to eat and finish talking about everything, and you can officially meet the rest of the pack." Sam said as he started walking through the woods with me following behind.

I was thinking so hard and about so many things at once my head hurt, I was sure it would explode or I would wake up any second from the world's craziest dream.

As we approached a tiny house that looked like a cottage from a child's fairytale the scent of food wafted across me, and I had never been hungrier in my entire life. My stomach growled so loud I was sure Bella heard it all the way in Forks.

"Yea, your appetite will be enormous. You will be hungry all the time and will eat enough to feed a family of six at every meal, our metabolism burns off the calories so fast that we're always hungry." Sam explained as we made our way into the house.

Sam walked over to a woman I assumed was Emily and proceeded to kiss the scars running down her face before pulling away and introducing her to me.

"It's nice to meet you Embry." She said sweetly. I could tell she was kind, and in a way, she reminded me of Bella. They looked nothing alike but something in the eyes told me they were the same when it came to their hearts. "Same here." I told her trying to be polite but still too overwhelmed to say much of anything else.

We finished eating and the shock of the amount of food I had just consumed had me reeling.

"Ok, you understand about the wolf and the legends now you need to know the rules." Sam told me. "You cannot tell anyone about the pack, you must keep the secret no matter what that includes your mom." He said apologetically.

I had grown at least six inches; put on about 75 pounds of muscle, I was huge.

"We're pretty bad ass huh?" A guy I recognized as Jared from school said looking at me as I looked myself over. "How the hell am I going to explain this?" I asked ghosting my hand over my new body.

"Growth spurt." Jared muttered. "Yea and does anyone actually believe that?"

"Most people think we're in a gang and use steroids." He told me. Fucking great, I thought.

"It sucks, but no one can know so you just have to deal with the rumors and the gossip." Sam said looking sympathetic. "My mom is never going to buy that, not to mention my girlfriend." I said looking at them like they were idiots.

"The council will help you out with your mom as will Emily and me, but you need to think about what you want to do about Bella." Sam said looking at me sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I told you about imprinting, you need to think long and hard about whether a relationship with Bella is worth the potential fallout." He said.

"Look I understand what happened with you and I appreciate the concern, but I am not breaking up with Bella because of something that may or may not happen. I love her." I told him.

"That's your choice but Embry you cannot tell her about us, it will be difficult." Sam warned.

"I'll figure it out." I told him.

"Here I grabbed it from your locker." Jared said handing me my backpack. "Thanks." I said digging my phone out. I had 3 texts from Quil, four from Bella and several voicemails. _Damn!_

"I need to call Bella, what the hell do I say, we had plans tomorrow." I said looking at Sam and Jared and feeling the weight of the day settle on my shoulders.

"Billy is going to tell your mom that your punishment for fighting at school is to work with the council and take a spirit journey, you can tell Bella the same thing." Sam told me. Clearly, he had never met my mother she was never going to buy any of this bullshit. I could not help the snort that came out of my mouth.

I picked up my phone and walked outside to call Bella.

_**Ring-Ring**_

_Embry, babe are you ok?-B_

_What? No hello.-E_

_Em! – B_

_I'm ok, how did you find out?-E_

_Katie called me said you and Jake got into a fight in P.E. Uh… she said you kicked his ass.-B_

I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing when Bella whispered the word ass.

_Yea baby I'm good.-E_

_What happened?-B_

_Jake started mouthing off, and then punched me.-E_

_Oh god Em, I'm so sorry.-B_

_Baby don't cry, it isn't' your fault.-E_

_Yes it is. He was your best friend.-B_

_Bella, baby he's just jealous. It will all be ok I promise.-E_

_Did he hurt you?-B_

_No. Katie was right. I did kick his ass.-E_

_But uh Babe, I'm in a little trouble with the council for fighting at school so I won't be able to see you for a little while.-E_

_How long?-B_

_Maybe two weeks, I'm not really sure. I have to do some work with the council and then do a spirit journey or something.-E_

_I'm so sorry!-B_

_Honey it is not your fault, and I'd do it again if it meant I get to have you.-E_

_I love you. So much!-B_

_I love you too baby.-E_

_Will you be able to call me?-B_

_I'm not sure, but I will try.-E_

_Bella I need to call my mom, she's probably pissed. I love you and I will call you as soon as I can.-E_

_I love you too.-B_

I hung up the phone and felt like shit, how the hell was I going to go two damn weeks without seeing Bella. "You ok?" I heard Sam ask from behind me. "No!"

"Embry I'll let you call her." He said. "Thanks." I said honestly grateful.

"Here." He said handing me a soda. "What happened today? You're normally easy going."

"Fucking Jake! We haven't spoken in a month and a half but today he started mouthing off. I ignored him and went to the field when all of a sudden he tackled me then punched me. Next thing I know I'm in the woods and I'm a fucking dog." I told him shaking my head.

"What's the deal with that weren't you two best friends or something?" He asked. "Yea we were." I told him shaking my head. "This over Bella?" Sam asked me. "I didn't steal her away if that's what you think." I told him.

"I knew Jake liked her, Quil and I went over to his house one day and she was there. One look man and I was in love. I swear to the spirits that's all it took. I never said anything; I never made a move on her, Jake was my friend ya know." I told him and explained everything that happened.

"Embry, Jake will eventually phase, and the two of you will have to work out whatever issues you have." Sam said looking at me. "There's nothing to work out, he's delusional." I told him shocked hearing the growl that came from my chest. "It will have to be put aside for the betterment of the pack." Sam said leaving no room to argue.

"Just be careful Embry keeping the secret is hard enough and you are going to have to keep it from the two most important people in your life. Not to mention the Jake issue." He told me. "I know." I said just above a whisper. "Is it really worth it? I'm not trying to be a jerk but is it really worth it?" Sam asked me.

"You know the Quileute promise bracelet?" I asked him. "Yea, of course." He said. "The Makah have a commitment necklace. I gave Bella the necklace that was worn by my grandmother. So yes she is worth it, and so much more." I told him. He just nodded letting me know he understood.

"What's with the Kumbaya shit?" I heard coming from the direction of the woods. I looked up to see Paul Long walking or stalking towards us. Fucking wonderful the most volatile guy at school is a wolf. Explains a lot I thought.

"Paul meet Embry, Embry meet Paul." Sam said. "Sup." Paul said sitting down. "So you kicked Black's ass." Paul said. "Yea." I said but didn't add anything else. I never wanted to fight Jake, and I wouldn't have if he hadn't thrown the first punch. "Over the leech lover?" He snorted.

"Fuck you!" I growled. "Paul shut up." Sam yelled.

"What he's dating the leech lover it's a fact." Paul said glaring at me. "Paul give it a rest. I'm sick of hearing it." Sam said sighing. "Whatever if he wants bloodsucker leftovers it's his choice." Paul sneered. "Fuck you!" I yelled hitting him. "Fuck man you broke my nose." He yelled.

"Paul sit down. Embry you can't fight your pack brothers…. no matter how tempting it is, though I am impressed you managed not to phase, maybe you won't have to wait the full two weeks." Sam said trying to hide his grin as we watched Paul pop his nose back in place.

"I'm hungry." Paul said stomping into the Sam's house. "Ignore Paul he's an ass." Sam said as we strode to the back door of his house.

After eating yet another entirely too big meal Sam walked towards the back door again.

"Come on I'll show you the treaty line, and explain how patrol works. You can ask questions as we go." He said walking into the yard, me following behind.

"Extreme emotions trigger our phases, anger works best. Think of something that makes you angry and you will phase. Take your clothes off first then tie the shorts around your ankle with this leather strap." He said tossing me a leather cord.

Sam must have noticed my look of disgust. "You get used to the lack of privacy we share a pack mind and spend a lot of time half naked or completely naked." He said. _Fucking great!_

I watched as Sam's body transformed into a huge black wolf and turned allowing me some kind of privacy. I slid my borrowed shorts off, tied them to the leather string now around my ankle and thought of my ex-best friend. Instaphase.

_That was quick.-__**Sam**_

_Uh…. Thanks.-__**Embry**_

_This is the treaty line, when the Cullen's are in the area we cannot cross it however when they are gone we can patrol on their lands. At no time are they permitted in La Push.-__**Sam**_

_What the hell is that god awful smell?-__**Embry**_

_That would be the bleachy, candy coated stench of ice-cold corpse better known as _

_vampire.-__**Sam**_

_It burns!-__**Embry**_

_I know.-__**Sam**_

_We ambled along the treaty line and my thoughts went to Bella as they always do. I already miss her. Her soft skin, the taste of rain when I kiss her, the way her body feels against mine._

_The way her breast fit perfectly in my hands, and how she taste like the sweetest candy ever made._

_Ahem! Embry we share a pack mind.-__**Sam**_

_Fucking A! How do I block it? I don't want anyone seeing her or us like that. It's private and it feels wrong like it's a violation to her.-__**Embry**_

_You can't, just try to keep your thoughts PG.-__**Sam**_

_Easier said than done.-__**Embry**_

_I'm the one that found her in the woods.-__**Sam**_

_I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Bella through Sam's eyes. _

_Fuck me!-__**Embry**_

_I have never seen anyone alive that looked that dead.-__**Sam**_

_I will kill him if I ever see him.-__**Embry**_

_She's happy, I've seen the two of you together. Be careful with her.-__**Sam**_

_Always, she's my everything.-__**Embry**_

_Come on let's get back to the house, you need to call your mom.-__**Sam**_

_Yea about that, have you ever met my mother? She's so going to flip the fuck out about my double life.-__**Embry**_

_We will deal with it as it comes.-__**Sam**_

_Yea, good luck with that.-__**Embry**_

We phased back to human at the edge of Sam's yard and made our way inside where Billy, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil were sitting.

"Welcome to the pack." Billy said. "Thanks." I said sitting down. "I apologize for Jake's behavior I will be talking to him." Billy told me. I only nodded because really what could I say.

"I've called your mom and explained that as part of your punishment for fighting at school you will be working for the council and required to take a spirit walk." Billy told me, and it took everything in me not to snort. I cannot imagine my mother buying any of the bullshit anyone in this room is going to try to feed her.

"Embry you will be staying here with Sam until you can return home, you may want to give your mom a call, she was less than thrilled to hear you would not be home." Billy told me.

Hell I could have told them that.

"The room on the right at the end of the hall will be yours while you're here." Sam told me.

"Thanks, I'm ganna call home and go to bed this has been the longest day of my life." I told them and took off down the hall.

The call to my mom went just like I thought it would, she was pissed thankfully not at me.

I decided to text Bella before trying to sleep.

_I already miss u, luv u so much! XOXO- E_

_Miss U, nite baby. Luv you so very much. XOXO-B_

I climbed into bed, thinking about how my life had changed in an instant and wondering if I would wake up in a padded cell wearing a fucking straight jacket.

**A/N:** Jailbait and Damages will be updates soon.


	10. Chapter 9 FML

**CH.9 FML**

**Embry's Pov**

The last 24 hours of my life have been surreal, I turned into a giant wolf found out vampires not only exist but I'm supposed to hunt them down and kill them and I have to keep this knowledge from everyone I know unless they also morph into a fur ball with claws. Wes Craven could not come up with this shit, I thought.

"You ok?" Jared asked. "Yea, just wrapping my head around everything." I told him shoveling another muffin into my mouth. "It takes a while to get used to everything, but it gets better." He told me. Jared was actually a nice guy I knew who he was before yesterday but didn't really know him till I grew a tail.

"You're calmer than Paul or I was when we first phased." He told me sitting down and taking a muffin from the basket. "I've always been calm." I told him not knowing what else to say. "Try to keep your temper and work hard maybe Sam will release you early for good behavior." Jared laughed.

"I fucking hope so." I said thinking of Bella.

I had just shoved another muffin in my mouth when my phone buzzed.

**Your mom invited me for lunch. Is that ok with U?-B**

**Of course, she loves you.-E**

**I miss U.-B**

**I miss U 2 so much.-E**

**I luv U. XOXO-B**

**Luv U2 XOXO-E**

"Your girl?" Jared asked. "Yea she's having lunch with my mom." I told him wishing I could be there. "Your mom likes her?" He asked. "Yea she loves her, I think she'd trade me in for Bella." I told him laughing.

"Cool, my mom hated my last girlfriend." Jared said.

"Does it bother you she dated a bloodsucker?" He asked me.

"I don't like it, but I don't think I'd like any guy she dated before me. Besides I doubt she knew he was a vampire when she met him." I told him.

"I guess you're right, it's just weird." He said. "Any weirder than the fact we have four paws and tails?" I asked. "Point taken." He said.

"Watch Paul, he fucking hates the Cullen's and your girl because of them." Jared told me. I just nodded to let him know I heard, I already figured out Paul was a prick.

"You ready, I'm on patrol with you today." He said getting up.

"Yea as ready as I'll ever be." I told him following him out the back door.

"Just remember to think of something that pisses you off to phase, after you get the hang of it you'll be able to do it without thinking of anything first." I nodded and let my mind wander… Poof!

_Not bad, that didn't take long.-__**Jared**_

_I'll show you the difference between an old scent trail and a trail a few days old, the smell is stronger more concentrated__**.-Jared**_

_Fuck! That burns worse than yesterday when Sam showed me the treaty _

_line.-__**Embry**_

_That's a newer trail.-__**Jared**_

_Have you killed one yet?-__**Embry**_

_No.-__**Jared**_

_So basically we just run in circles around the rez?-__**Embry**_

_Pretty Much.-__**Jared**_

_Yea so glad I am missing my date with Bella for this shit__**.-Embry**_

_It sucks I know.-__**Jared**_

_Let's do another full loop then we can head back to Sam's.__**-Jared**_

_Lead the way.-__**Embry**_

**Bella's Pov**

Driving to Embry's I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing him, I was happy to see Kay but still. I pulled into their driveway and made my way to the door knocking.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you today?" Kay asked.

"I'm good how about you?" I asked.

"Bella you are as bad a liar as Em." Kay said laughing.

"I know! I already miss him, pathetic huh?" I said laughing. For some reason it was easy to talk to Kay when normally I would be blushing and too shy and awkward to say anything she made it easy.

"Not at all." She said laughing and hugging me.

"So I thought we could go to Port Angeles and have some lunch and maybe do some shopping, see a movie." Kay said.

"Sounds good."

We climbed into Kay's car and headed up the 101. Kay was telling me about some of the people she worked with and I was laughing so hard I was almost crying.

My cell phone started ringing and it took everything in me to calm down enough to answer it.

_**Hey dad.-B**_

_**How'd you know it was me?-C**_

_**The stations in my contacts so when you call from work it shows up on the caller ID.-B**_

_**Humph.-C**_

_**Listen Bells I have to go up to Seattle for the week, help on some cases they have got going on up there.-C**_

_**Ok, uh when are you leaving?-B**_

_**In about an hour. Will you be ok?-C**_

_**Yea Dad I'll be fine.-B**_

_**All right, I will call you to check in ok.-C**_

_**Ok, be careful.-B**_

_**Always am.-C**_

_**Click.**_

"Everything ok?" Kay asked me.

"Yea, Charlie's going up to Seattle for the week, I guess they need help on some cases." I told her.

Please do not let Kay be a shopaholic I thought as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"I have an office party coming up and I need a dress and so do you." She said laughing.

"Uh why do I need a dress?" I asked.

"You and Embry are coming with me of course." She said.

"Kay…"

"Give it up, my handsome son is coming because he doesn't have a choice and he's going to bring his beautiful girlfriend so I can brag and show the two of you off." She said looking through a rack of dresses.

"What kind of party is this?" I asked.

"We have an annual Charity ball; it's black-tie but not promish." She told me.

UHG! I thought. "So uh no jeans huh?" I asked.

"Absolutely not, you and Em ruined my fun when you decided not to go to prom, this way I still get my picture for the mantle." She said laughing.

"Bella try this, the color will be beautiful on you." She said holding up a dark purple gown. I hung it up in the dressing room and inspected it. It was beautiful but it was much more revealing than anything I had ever worn.

"I uh... don't know Kay, this is kind of revealing." I said still looking at it.

"Bella hun you're only young once and that dress is going to be stunning on you. And even if Em things I'm crazy I'm still a mom." She said through the door.

"Ok I'll uh try it on." I said sucking in a breath. I slipped the satin dress over my body and zipped the side zipper. I turned to look in the mirror and about fell over.

It was form fitting but not vulgar, the bust line was low showing just a hint of cleavage, but not so much that was slutty. It had an open back scooping down to the small of my back. The edge of the bust and the entire back lined with diamond looking beads. It made me feel pretty.

I opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room to see Kay nearly cry.

"Bella… you look amazing." She said walking a circle around me so she could see the front and the back. "How do you feel in it?" She asked.

"I... I feel pretty." I told her blushing.

"Well sweetheart you are, and that is definitely THE dress." She said pushing me into the dressing room to change back.

"Now it's my turn she said with an armful of dresses as she stepped into the dressing room.

Kay walked out wearing a red dress it looked great but something was missing.

"What do you think?" She asked. "It's beautiful and you look great but…

"Something's missing."

"Exactly."

She tried on a blue dress next which we both agreed was horrible. Then an orange one the color was amazing but it wasn't right either.

"Ok how about this one?" She said walking out in a deep emerald green gown.

"That's the one!" I told her. Kay was a beautiful woman, and had a fantastic figure you could see that when she wore sweat pants but this dress was incredible.

"You look incredible." I told her. "Thanks Bella." She said for once looking shy.

Her dress was the deepest emerald green I had ever seen and fit tightly from bust to waist then pleated out in chiffon. I knew the fabric from my time spent with the Cullen's. There was not any glitter or fancy stuff about it but it was gorgeous.

"Ok now we need shoes and jewelry." She said, I almost groaned out of habit but the truth was this was the most fun I had ever had shopping. No one had ever asked my opinion before not even about something that was for me.

We walked to the shoe department and for the first time I was envious of all the women who managed to wear heels without the need to dial 911.

"So what about a small kitten heel?" Kay asked.

"What's a kitten heel?"

"Here." She said holding up a silver shoe with straps that were the same kind of diamond thingies as my dress, they were heels, but it was only like a half inch.

"I didn't know they made tiny heels." I said trying on the shoe.

"Oh honey just because you're clumsy doesn't mean you can't wear great shoes." Kay said laughing.

I put both shoes on and walked up and down the shoe aisle. They were comfortable and didn't make me feel like I was going to topple over at any second.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"Ok now once you get the hang of kitten heels we'll move on to these bad boys." Kay said holding up a pair of sky-high gold strappy heels. Even I knew they were lust worth.

"Oh those are… sexy." I said whispering, making Kay crack up.

"I swear you and Em are perfect for each other, and you are right this is what we call a sexy pair of shoes." She said trying them on.

I wondered how Embry was going to react seeing his mom all decked out.

"Well Ms. Bella I think we are all set." Kay said as we found jewelry to complete our outfits. We walked up to the counter, Kay grabbing my things and setting them up with hers as she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, no." I said seeing her intentions.  
"Oh, yes, you are going because I am making you so this is my treat. You can argue and try to change my mind but we both know it will do no good." She said smirking.

"Fine but lunch is my treat." I told her.  
"That I'll agree to." She said smiling.

"So does Em know you're going to force him into a suit?" I asked laughing.

"Not yet." She said laughing with me.

"I'm so telling him." I said grabbing my phone.

_**Hi baby-E**_

_**Hey babe.-B**_

_**Are you and mom having fun at lunch?-E**_

_**We're shopping.-B**_

_**You're shopping?-E**_

_**Yea she didn't give me much choice.-B**_

_**Hey did you know your mom's work party is coming up?-B**_

_**Yea, why?-E**_

_**Did you know you're going?-B**_

_**What?-E**_

_**Yep you have to wear a suit and everything.-B**_

_**This isn't funny.-E**_

_**Oh, yes it is.-B**_

_**Ah babe try to talk her out of it for me she likes you more. She'll listen **_

_**to you.-E**_

_**Not a chance Emmy, you two ruined my fun by skipping prom.-K**_

_**MOM?-E**_

_**Yes son?-K**_

_**Mom I don't want to go and I do not want to wear a suit.-E**_

_**Well I guess Bella and I can go without you, I'm sure when everyone sees Bella in her dress she'll have lots of dance offers.-K**_

_**Baby you're going?-E**_

_**Yep, forced me into a dressing room with a pile of dresses.-B**_

_**Oh yea what's your dress look like?-E  
Oh no son you have to wait and see. But she looks amazing.-K**_

_**Shit.-E**_

_**Forgot you were on speakerphone, didn't you son?-K**_

_**Yes but I remember you're crazy.-E**_

_**Wait till you see Bella, we may have to call you a medic.-K**_

_**Are you trying to kill me?-E**_

_**No sweetheart I love Bella too much to do that to her.-K**_

_**You're mean as hell you know that?-E**_

_**You should see your mom's dress. She looks hot.-B**_

_**Oh god, make it stop.-E**_

_**Well I'm going to go to so I can enjoy the rest of the day with your girlfriend, we will be sure to talk about you.-K**_

_**You're evil you know that.-E  
Ah I love you too son.-K**_

_**I love you.-B**_

_**I love you too. I will call you later when my deranged mother is not around.-E**_

_**Click**_

**Embry's Pov**

"Holy Shit your mom is hilarious." Jared said laughing.

"Oh yea she's a comedian." I grumbled.

"She sounds cool as hell." Jared said.

"She is but damn she is embarrassing, she finds it hysterical to show Bella old home movies and pull out baby pictures and that was before we were even dating. There's no telling what she's going to do with me gone." I groaned.

"Dude it's funny as hell. Be glad she's like that. My mom mumbled names under her breath every time I brought my last girlfriend home.

"I give you fair warning, she spares no one!" I told him.

**Back to Kay and Bella**

"You ready for lunch?" Kay asked.

"Yes I'm starving." I told her my stomach growling in agreement.

"Well we're here." Kay sang as we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

"Have you ever had Greek food?" Kay asked.

"I don't think so." I said kind of excited.

"Well I now know Feta cheese is my new addiction." I told Kay laughing.

"What's your mom like? " Kay asked me.

"She's whimsical, she's fun and a little scatter brained but in a good way." I told her realizing just how much I missed my mother.

"She's Charlie's exact opposite." I laughed trying to think of the two of them together.

"She sounds nice, I hope I'll get to meet her is she coming up for graduation?"

"Yea, she'll be here plotting ways to make me blush and send me fleeing from the room." I told her feeling my face heat up at the thought of what my mom will say about Embry.

"Ah a woman after my own heart." Kay laughed.

"Bella, do you mind if I make a stop before we head to the movies?" Kay asked as we pulled onto the road.

"No, of course not." I told her.

We pulled into a hardware store and I resisted the urge to laugh remembering when my mom decided she could do all the things she saw on HGTV.

"I'll just be a minute honey." Kay said as she walked up to the counter and I browsed the plant section.

"All set." Kay said from behind me.

We made our way back to the car and headed towards the theater.

"Bella honey I know you're 18 and perfectly able to take care of yourself while your dad is away but I want you to know you're welcome to stay with me this week, and I want you to have this, and to keep it. Our home is your home." Kay said handing me a key.

I didn't know what to say, I felt like I was going to cry at her complete acceptance of me and my relationship with Embry.

"Thank you." I told her my voice choked up.

"I uh might actually take you up on that offer." I told her blushing.

I felt relieved I didn't want to stay by myself for the whole week; it gets lonely and a little creepy especially since I knew the kinds of things that lurked in the shadows.

"Good. We could rent all the girly movies we want without hearing Em whine." She laughed.

"We could paint his room pink, see if he notices." I suggested laughing.

"I knew I adored you for a reason." She told me laughing.

**Embry**

This was fucking torture! I was sitting doing nothing, when I could be with Bella.

I was bored, and aggravated and just wanted to see my girl.

"You texting your girl again?" Jared laughed.

"Yes, I fucking miss her." I told him.

"Whipped."

_**How's lunch going?-E**_

_**It was good, I luv Greek food.-B**_

_**I fukn miss U.-E**_

_**I miss U 2 so much.-B**_

_**Charlie wnt to Seattle for the wk.-B**_

_**I don't like U being alone that long.-E**_

"What's wrong?" Jared asked seeing my face.

"Fuck dude, Bella's dad went to Seattle for the week. She's ganna be by herself.

Now that I know what's hiding in the woods it's fucking scary." I told him.

"Maybe Sam will let us patrol over by her place." He suggested.

"I hope so."

_**K gave me a key, said I could stay with her if I want.-B**_

"I fucking hate my life." I almost cried.

"What now?"

"Oh my mom gave Bella a house key, told her to stay with her while her dad's gone." I told him.

"So you're girls going to be at your house all week?"

"Yea and I'm sleeping across the hall from fucking Sam."

"OUCH!"

**Em?-B**

**Uh I don't have to stay here.-B**

Oh, shit! I thought picturing her face thinking I didn't want her to stay at my house.

_**No baby, I want you to stay at my house, I just want to be there 2.-E**_

_**I wish you could be.-B**_

_**Me 2, you have no idea.-E**_

_**U don't mind if I stay in your room?-B**_

_**NO!-E**_

"Fuck I think I might cry." I said thinking about a whole week with Bella.

"Yea I actually feel sorry for you right now." Jared said looking at me.

_**Can I steal your shirts to sleep in?-B**_

_**Hell yes!-E**_

Yep definitely going to cry I thought.

_**I wish you would be here to sleep next to me.-B**_

_**Me 2.-E**_

_**All I can think about is U in my bed.-E**_

Shit, I hit send before I could think better of it.

_**Me 2.-B**_

_**God I miss U.-E**_

_**I luv U.-B**_

_**I luv U 2-E**_

"This fucking sucks." I said snapping my phone closed and throwing myself into a chair.

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking out of the woods.

"Em's girl's dad is leaving for the week, his mom gave her a key, and she's staying at his house." Jared told him.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Well let's see how you do this week, maybe you can see her for a little bit if you keep your cool all week long." Sam told me, and I swear I wanted to jump up and kiss the fucker.

"Thank you." I nearly moaned.

"Uh yea, let's just see." Sam said trying to hide his laugher while Jared just cracked up.

"Come on let's go eat." Sam told us walking towards his house where we could all smell dinner.


	11. Chapter 10 MILF

**CH.10 MILF**

**Kay's Pov**

I was looking forward to spending the week with Bella, anxious to get to know her better, and hoping it would take my mind off the council making decisions about my son without consulting me.

I pulled into her driveway so she could pack a bag, and followed Bella inside.

She kept an immaculate house; I knew the Chief was not mopping floors.

"You can come up if you want." Bella said as she started up the stairs.

I decided to follow her up curious to see what a teenage girl's room looked like as opposed to my son's pigsty he calls a room, though since Bella it has been amazingly free of dirty clothes and half-eaten sandwiches.

I noticed like the rest of the house Bella's room was very clean, and on her computer chair were three sweatshirts I recognized as Embrys'. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing when she tried to discreetly sniff them before deciding which one to pack. She turned around, and caught me watching and blushed.

"Uh… they smell like him." She said blushing a deep shade of red. I just smiled.

I should have just let it go but I wouldn't be Kay Call if I did.

"What does he smell like?" I asked making the poor girl go up in flames.

"Spicy, but sweet like peaches." She said turning quickly to grab a few things from her dresser drawers.

Awe young love I thought trying not to laugh. If she thinks my son's sweaty shirts smell like spicy peaches who am I to argue.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't tease you, if it makes you feel any better Embry won't let me wash anything you touch." I told her.

I could see her trying to hide a smile and nearly laughed again. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Bella fluttered around her room grabbing a few things here and there and stuffing them into her duffel bag. "I'm going to grab my toiletries." She said walking across the hall. She was back after only a minute.

Bella grabbed a book from her nightstand and I caught the title before she could put it in her bag. "Is that a book about the Makah?" I asked.

"Yea." She said, slightly pink cheeked. "I… uh wanted to know more about Embry's tribe." She told me. Yes, my son had chosen wisely I thought as I smiled at the girl who had captured my son's heart.

"Em will appreciate that, as do I." I told her.

"I think I have everything, I can always come back if I forgot something." She told me. The two of us headed downstairs I paused looking into the living room.

"Bella, honey do you have any baby pictures of yourself?" I asked getting an idea.

"Uh yes, why?" She asked looking at me with a horrified expression.

"I have an idea, but I need a couple baby photos, do you have a Family Album?"

"Yea, it's in here." She said walking into the living room.

"Thank you." I told her flipping through page after page of a smiling baby Bella.

"Can I take these two, I'll copy them, and you can have them back." I told her.

"Uh sure, what are you planning?" She asked, looking almost scared.

"Nothing painful, I promise." I told her laughing.

We made our way out of the house, Bella locking up behind us and headed towards

La Push.

"I thought we could stop off at the movie palace and rent a few movies that don't have car chases or robots." I told her thrilled with the prospect of watching a good movie without the running commentary of my smartass son.

"Sounds good." Bella told me.

I heard Bella's cell phone beep and, judging by the smile on her face I could guess Embry was on the other end of the text messages.

Part of me really wanted to know what he was saying that had her smiling and biting her lip, but I knew I couldn't ask.

Bella's fingers worked furiously over the tiny key pad, her smile planted firmly on her face. I heard her snap her phone shut then stare at it for about ten seconds before the Batman theme filled the car.

I pulled into the parking lot of the video store just as Bella answered with a very telling…

"Hi babe."

"I'll get a head start on our movie search." I told her leaving her to talk to my son.

I was browsing the new release section laughing to myself when I ran into Linda.

"What has you laughing?" She asked.

"Ah Embry's girlfriend." I told her.

"How is the lovely Bella?" She asked.

"She's outside on the phone with Embry; her dad's gone for the week working on a case in Port Angeles so she's going to stay with me." I told her.

"It must be nice to like the girl your son loves; I fear any girl Quil brings home is going to send me to the clinic for medication." Linda said shaking her head.

"Why don't you come over you can officially meet the girl that stole Embry's heart.  
"You know Kay you're taking this much better than I think I would." She said.

"Bella is perfect for Embry. He gave her my mother's commitment necklace." I confided.

"Oh wow, so it's serious?" Linda asked.

"I think she's the one who will wear my grandmother's ring." I told her.

"Then I think I need to meet her, let me wrangle Quil he's somewhere in here." Linda said looking around the store.

"BELLS!" We heard Quil yell.

"Ah well we've found your hellion and Ms. Bella at the same time." I told Kay laughing as I turned to see Quil grab Bella and shake her like a rag doll.

We could hear the two of them talking as we walked up. "Quil I am not stalking some girl for you." Bella told him.

"Oh this is going to be good." Linda whispered.

"It's not stalking, geesh Bells you make it sound bad. It's observing." He told her.

"Quil if it requires binoculars, it's stalking." Bella told him.

Linda and I were doing our best not give our approach away but it was hilarious.

"Maybe I should seek treatment for Quil, you know shock therapy." Linda said laughing.

"Ms., is this young man bothering you?" Linda asked as we walked up to the two of them.

"I surrender! I'm outnumbered." Quil said holding his hands up smirking."

"Bella this is Linda, Quil's mom." I introduced.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Bella." Linda told her.

"You too." Bella smiled.

"Now tell me what my son has done now? It is a misdemeanor or a felony?" Linda asked laughing.

"He might need to be locked up." Bella said looking at Quil with a shy grin.

"That was cold Bells. Good friends have bail money, best friends help hide the body. Em's my best friend and as his girlfriend you're obligated to hide the bodies in his absence." Quil told her then turned to me and quirked his brow.

"Kay you're looking hot as always." Quil told me.

"Embry's going to beat you." Bella whispered to him.

"He's not here." Quil smirked.

"Ouch, shit Bells." Quil said rubbing his chest.

"What? You told me I had to act in Embry's absence." Bella told him.

"You twisted my nipple off." Quil whined.

"You don't need it, you'll live." Bella told him.

"I like her." Linda whispered.

"Yea she's fantastic, now watch she'll blush." I whispered. Sure enough, Bella turned a shade of pink as she looked at Linda and me.

"Quil quit crying, Kay and Bella are graciously hosting movie night and we're going." Linda told Quil who was still rubbing his chest.

"I'm not watching chick movies." Quil grumbled as we headed to check out.

"Come on Bella let's get home so you can settle in." I told her laughing at the way she and Quil interacted, it was clear she, Embry and Quil were good friends.

We made it home, Quil, and Linda right behind us. "Honey go ahead and put your things in Em's room. I'll get everything ready." I told her.

"Is Bella staying here?" Quil asked.

"Yes, her dad is away on a case so she is going to stay the week with me." I tell him.

"Oh man." Quil started cracking up and headed up the stairs.

Linda and I were in the kitchen working on getting snacks together when we heard Bella yell Quil's name.

"He's going to get himself killed." Linda said rolling her eyes at Quil's antics.

"Come on let's go see what he's doing." I laughed.

We headed up the stairs and paused just outside Embry's bedroom, already hearing the ring of a phone waiting to be answered.

"Quil give me my phone back, what are you three?" Bella hissed.

_**Hi baby, I miss you.**_ I heard my son answer.

_**Awe honey I miss you too.**_ Quil said snickering.

_**Quil why the hell do you have Bella's phone? Where is she, is she okay?**_ Em asked him.

"Oh he has it bad." Linda whispered.

"Yep." I laughed.

_**I'm right here Quil stole my phone.**_Bella told him.

_**I just thought you would want to know your girl is unpacking her things in your room.**_ Quil told him grinning even though Embry couldn't see.

_**Dude you have the worst luck, your girl is here at your house, going to sleep in your bed and you are off on some spirit jog.**_ Quil said laughing.

_**Fuck off.**_ Embry hissed.

_**What if she goes through your shit?**_ Quil asked smirking as he looked at Bella who was giving him a death glare.

"We're going to have to talk to our boys about this language." Linda laughed.

"Quil!" Bella yelled.

_**I don't have anything she can't see**_**.** Embry told him.

_**Bro don't you have a porn stash?**_ Quil asked.

_**No, that's you.**_ Embry said.

_**Oh yea I forgot.**_ Quil laughed.

"Wonderful." Linda said shaking her head.

_**I want to talk to my girl.**_ Embry told Quil.

_**Why you going to get all pervy, talk dirty?**_ Quil asked Embry.

Poor Bella was turning red, and had her hand over her face and without seeing Embry I knew his face would be just as red.

_**Quil you ass put Bella on the phone.**_ Embry yelled.

_**Ah come on you're not here, as your girlfriend she's my stand in best friend.**_

_**Maybe she'll give me all the hot and heavy details, since you won't**_**.** Quil teased.

_**Quil I swear I am going to kick your ass if you do not give Bella the phone.**_ Embry told him sounding frustrated.

_**Maybe but Bella's blushing so I think that means there are hot and heavy details.**_ Quil taunted.

Bella was about to go up in flames, when she stomped over to Quil and gripped his nipple and twisted.

"Fuck Bells, that's twice you are going to rip it off." Quil cried.

_**Baby, are you all right?**_ Embry asks.

_**Shit man, I am the one hurt.**_ Quil whined.

_**I'm fine but I can't get the phone off speaker**__._ She told him.

_**Man, your girl is violent. She almost ripped my nipple off, twice.**_ Quil tattled.

_**Yea well, he said your mom was hot so since he insists on me taking your place I pinched him.**_ Bella told Embry giving Quil a smirk.

_**Man what I tell you about talking about my mom like that?**_ Embry asked.

_**Not my fault your mom is a hottie, bro she's a MILF!**_ Quil said making Bella blush even redder.

"It's like watching Animal Planet, teenagers in their natural habitat or something." Linda said.

"Do I want to know what a MILF is?"

"Probably not." Linda tells me.

"FUCK Bella." Quil yelled.

_**What happened?**_ Embry asked.

_**I sprayed him with pepper spray.**_ Bella told Em making him crack up.

_**I fucking love you.**_ Em said laughing.

"I take it back I don't like her, I love her." Linda says trying not to crack up.

"Quil quit being a baby; it's not a full dose." Bella told him.

_**He still in there?**_ Embry asked her.

_**He's in the bathroom rinsing his eyes.**_ Bella told him snickering.

_**I miss you baby, so fucking much**__._ Embry told her and I could hear the sigh in his voice.

_**I miss you too I wish you were here**__._ She told him.

"How long has it been since they've seen each other?" Linda asked.

"48 hours." I laughed.

_**Babe all I can think about is wrapping you in my arms.**_ Embry told Bella and the drop in his voice when he said it had me scrambling to get down the stairs.

"Yea I think it's time to go downstairs." I told Linda who was chuckling.

Linda and I made it back downstairs, just shaking our head.

"I think you're right your son is definitely in love." Linda laughed.

"I know." I smiled and turned to see Quil walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter son?" Linda asked barely containing herself.

"She sprayed me with pepper spray."

"What did you do?" Linda asked him.

"What did I do, she's the one who sprayed me." He said.

"Honey I love you but we both know you probably did something deserving of pepper spray." Linda told him staring him down.

"Yea ok." He said laughing.

Bella made her way into the kitchen; she had changed into sweats and a t-shirt of Embry's.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No honey it's all ready. We're watching Beaches first." I told her.

"Awe come on." Quil whined.

"Shut it, as fill in best friend you're watching it, and you're going to like it." Bella told him as the two of them sat on the couch.

I was seeing aside of Bella I did not normally get to see and I liked knowing she was comfortable enough around me to be herself.

"I don't have to make insightful observations like Em do I?" He asked.

"No, but you can't complain either." Bella told him curling up under the blanket she and Em use when we watch movies.

"Since I'm filling in for Embry do I get to cuddle under the blanket with you?" He asked smirking.

"Sweetheart I've got this." I told her and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh come on it was funny." Quil whined.

"All right, the movie is starting." I told everyone as we settled in.

Halfway through the movie we women were clinging to Kleenex as Quil did his best to pretend the movie didn't get to him, but by the third time, he had gone to the bathroom we were laughing at his failed attempts.

When the movie was over, I looked over to see Bella's eyes rimmed in red much like Linda's and mine.

"What is wrong with you three? That was horrible. Who watches shit like that, it was fucking sad." Quil huffed sending us all into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to order pizza, Bella honey you can pick out the next movie." I tell her as I get up to grab the phone.

"Bells I beg you pick something that doesn't make me want to off myself." Quil pleaded.

"This one is just for you Quil. It's about Henry the 8th, he was a player." Bella told him.

"Sweet! Thanks Bells. Hey is there any girl on girl action cause that would make it perfect."

"QUIL!" Bella, Linda, and I yell at the same time.

"What, I'm just saying." He smirked.

"That was kind of hot." Quil said when 'The Other Boleyn Sister' ended.

"Come on you delinquent." Linda said as they made their to the door.

"Bye Bells." Quil yelled.

"Bye Quill."

"Linda it was really nice to meet you, uh sorry about pepper spraying Quil." Bella told her blushing.

"Awe honey, he deserved it I'm sure." She laughed.

"Well Bella dear you have school tomorrow and unfortunately I have work, so I will see you in the morning." I told her.

"Good night Kay and thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Anytime sweetheart, think of this as your home too."


	12. Chapter 11 Pay Back

**CH.11 Pay Back**

_Holy Shit-__**Embry**_

_Uh… yea, Paul's mind can be informative and sick at the same time.-__**Jared**_

_I should charge you pups for all the free porn.-__**Paul**_

_You get used to it.-__**Jared**_

_What the fuck you're not even trying to hide your thoughts?-__**Embry**_

_Hell no, this way I can replay all the highlights.-__**Paul**_

_Fuck, I'm phasing-__**Embry**_

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Jared as we walked towards Sam's house.

"Embry everything okay?" Sam asked as me and Jared walked into the yard and sat down in the lawn chairs.

"Yea."

"He patrolled with Paul." Jared told him, like that explained everything and looking at Sam's face, apparently it did.

"Highlight reel?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Paul did close ups for Embry's benefit." Jared told Sam who was just looking at me as I blushed and stared blankly ahead.

I could tell they were both trying not to laugh at me. I just shook my head trying to get the images out.

"Oh come off it choir boy, we've all seen inside your head. You lick pussy too." Paul said stomping out of the woods.

"Are you blushing?" Paul asked looking at me like I had three heads.

I could feel my face heat up even more as the three of them stared at me.

"You _**are**_ a fucking choir boy. You can lick it but you can't talk about it?" Paul taunted.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Oh shit, this is too good." Paul said giddy.

"Come on pup, I've seen you at work not bad for an amateur, definite natural ability. What you need to do is hold your fingers on her lips, open that beautiful shiny slit, so it's all laid and displayed. Pink and wet… Mmm then, you flatten your tongue and make long strokes, gathering all that sweet cream. Then you flick her clit and bite. You'll have your girl screaming and get to fucking drink her." Paul said his eyes on fire.

I just sat there I didn't know what the fuck to say. Paul was smirking like he knew he'd set my whole face on fire, and he had I could feel it flaming.

"You're an ass!" I told him getting up.

"Maybe, but you're thinking of licking your girl clean right now, what did I see in your mind, oh yea you told her she tasted like… cotton candy?" He said fucking laughing as I made my way inside Sam's house.

I could hear Paul roaring with laughter as I sat at the table.

"Embry are you ok?" Emily asked looking at me like I was a scared, lost three year old.

"Paul." Was all I said.

"Yes he can be… he can be a bit much at times." She told me setting a basket of muffins on the table.

"Thanks."

"I hate the pack mind." I said.

"Yes it can be difficult to have all your thoughts on display… I would think.

Sam said you were pretty good about keeping yours private." Emily said.

"Yea, but not private enough." I complained.

"That's his tactic; make you think about it now, so you'll think about it when you phase." Jared said sitting next to me trying not to laugh.

"I don't want… fuck man she's my girlfriend that shits not cool." I told him.

"He's ganna fuck with you since he knows it bothers you. You blushing is going to make him double his efforts."

"It is funny man, you obviously aren't as innocent as we all thought and yet you're sitting here about to go up in flames." Jared laughed.

_**RING-RING**_

_What asshole?-E_

_Hey now is that anyway to greet the bearer of gifts?-Q_

_What the hell are you talking about?-E_

_Stopped by your house on my way to school, thought I would say good morning to Bells._

_Guess what I walked in on?-Q_

_I swear I will fuck your shit up if you are perving on my girl.-E_

_Relax fucker.-Q_

_You can thank me later.-Q_

"What the hell?" I asked as he hung up.

My phone buzzed with a text.

**Worst fucking luck ever bro.-Q**

Then there was a picture.

Bella wearing my t-shirt twisted in my blanket, her bare thigh peeking out.

(Thank god, I could see shorts or Quill would have lost a limb.) Her hair splayed all over my pillow, her cheeks pink from sleep and her mouth… oh fuck her mouth pouted just slightly.

"What he text? You look like you're going to cry." Jared said.

I just slid my phone to him.

"Damn bro that's gotta suck." Jared said looking sympathetic before he started laughing.

"May I?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Sure."

"She's lovely." Emily told me smiling.

"Thanks, she's sweet too." I told her aware I was cheesin.

"How long do I have to be wolf-sat?" I asked.

"Depends, you're doing really well but it's only been four days." Sam answered walking inside and immediately going to Emily's side.

I just laid my head on the table. This fucking sucked. Bella was at my house sleeping in my bed and I was running around the goddamn woods all night, stuck inside the head of a depraved porn addict. Yea that's ganna help issues and to make things even better he can see inside my head.

"I'm going for a run." I said as I got up and made my way outside.

_I knew you would be thinking about it.-__**Paul**_

_Come on man, she's my girlfriend some things are off limits.-__**Embry**_

_Whatever quit bitching about missing the leech lover. I don't want to hear it.-__**Paul**_

_You're a real asshole you know that.-__**Embry**_

I made my way back to the lawn chair, not wanting Paul in my head and I damn sure didn't want to be in his. FUCK this sucked.

**Time Skip-5 days later (nine days into 'spirit walk')**

**Bella's Pov**

"I don't know if I can give these to him." I told Katie and Kim.

"Bella you look hot." Kim told me.

Katie introduced Kim to me a few days ago and already she feels like someone I've known my whole life.

"Bella seriously you look great and Embry is going to go crazy when he sees them." Katie tried to make me feel better.

I'm still not sure how they talked me into this. Embry's reaction to the cell phone picture Quil took was uh… good and Katie decided I needed some 'real' pictures and off to Glamour Shots the three of us went.

I think they slipped something into my Snapple.

"This is my favorite." Kim said pointing to the one that was an accident.

I was trying to get up without flashing Heather the very nice photographer, but of course, I slipped and ended up on my knees with my lace-covered ass in the air. One hand holding me up as my other hand desperately tried to cover my boobs only managing to keep my nipples unseen. My necklace hanging down between my nearly exposed breasts. Heather called my name and when I looked up, she snapped the picture.

"I don't know; I think this one might be my favorite." Katie told me handing me the one where I'm laying down with my back arched with only my north and south regions covered by a sheer blue material. You couldn't see anything in the south but north showed my nipples.

Jesus how had I posed like this, my spiked Snapple theory was becoming more and more plausible.

"Oh god I look slutty. What if he thinks I'm slutty?" I said panicking.

"Bella he won't; I don't think virgins can be slutty, besides haven't you two already seen each other naked?" Katie said smirking.

"Have you two… you know?" Kim asked her eyes lighting up.

"No the condom box is still unopened, but it's good to kn…. Holy fuck" Quil said spotting the pictures I was desperately trying to cover up as he barged into Em's room without knocking.

Quil snatched up a couple pictures before I could get to them. "Damn girl!" He said looking at them as I went up in flames.

"Quil give me those." I yelled.

"Sure, after I look at them." He smirked.

"I swear I will use the whole can of pepper spray if you don't hand them over."

"Bells you look fuck hot."

"Please give them back." I begged.

"Hell no, I'm not done looking." He said stepping back out of my reach.

"QUIL!" I yelled looking around for something to hit him with feeling like my entire body was on fire.

"So you've seen Em's wiener have you?" He said waggling his brow.

I turned to glare at him and felt myself get lightheaded. I know I must have looked panicked because Quil turned to see what I was looking at and came face to face with both Embry's mom and his.

"Shit! Bells I'm sorry." He said, looking at me and handing me the pictures he was still holding, that both Linda and Kay saw.

"You should be." Linda told him smacking him in the back of the head.

_Kill me now, I thought._

I quickly put the pictures in Em's nightstand and sat on the bed, willing the tears I could feel not to fall.

"Girls, why don't we go downstairs and let Quil make us some snacks." Linda said.

Katie, Kim, and Quil followed her out of the room leaving Kay and I alone.

I knew my face was red, fire engine red.

"Bella honey I know you embarrass easily but really it's not that bad." Kay told me sitting down next to me.

Was she crazy? … oh lord he even used the word wiener as if the whole thing wasn't horrible enough.

"We… uh… we haven't." I blurted out.

"I know I heard Quil, which reminds me I think I'd like to know why and how he knows the box is unopened." Kay said knitting her brows.

"Bella look at me."

I looked up at Kay wondering if I could fit under the bed and hide.

"Bella honey, please don't be embarrassed. You and Embry love each other. I'm glad to know that you are both smart enough and responsible enough to have not rushed into anything either of you were not ready for. I know it's probably mortifying for you that I know anything about your physical relationship with my son, but honestly sweetheart I've known for a while you two were past the holding hands stage." She said almost laughing.

"Thank you." I told her feeling better even if I could still feel my face on fire.

"Anytime." She said giving me a hug.

We walked downstairs where Quil was apparently serving as waiter for Linda, Katie, and Kim.

"Quil, darling I'd like to know how it is that you know the condom box is unopened." Kay said as she sat down.

"Easy, I checked." He said like it was no big deal earning another smack in the head from Linda.

"So were good." Quil said.

"Yes we're good." Kay said patting my arm.

We ordered pizza and had just sat down when Quil looked at me smirking, "Don't you hate it when you get a song stuck in your head."

"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener that is what I'd truly like to be.

And if I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener everyone would be in love with me."

Quil sang loud, smirking the entire time.

"Kay do you still have the number for that therapist, you know the one that specializes in shock treatment?" Linda asked.

"Oh whatever, you all know you want to laugh. Wiener! Wiener! Wiener!" Quil chanted cracking _himself_ up.

"You're just upset no one wants to look at your 'wiener'," Kim told him, stealing a piece of pepperoni off his slice of pizza.

"Hey lots of chicks want to look at my Oscar." Quil huffed.

"Yea, to laugh." Katie told him, taking his can of coke, and drinking it.

I started cracking up, maybe it was the embarrassment coming out in the form of laughter instead of the usual tears, I don't know, "We…we're talking about wieners." I yelled through my giggles.

I was laughing so hard I snorted. "OH!" I said covering my mouth laughing even harder.

"Dude Bella said wiener." Quil cracked up.

"Bells say it again." Quil yelled.

"WIENER!" I yelled almost unable to breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Quil, really you couldn't come up with a better name for it?" Linda asked.

"What it's better than what you used to say… hootie." He laughed.

"Oh my god.!." Kim wailed, as the giggles spread around the table.

"It does give new meaning to; Hootie and the **BLOW** fish." Quil said.

"Hooties, wieners, and pizza, oh my." Katie sang.

"Bella are you ok?" Kay asked trying not to laugh at the fact that I laughed myself out of my chair and was now sprawled out on the floor.

"I think they spiked my Snapple." I snorted pointing at Kim and Katie.

**Embry's Pov through pack mind... (**_in italics_**)**

I had just fallen asleep when I heard the howl. I climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs meeting Sam on the way out.

"Is that a leech call?" I asked.

"No, but it is a call for all of us." He told me as we made our way to the tree line.

_What's going on?-__**Sam**_

_Dude uh meet me here, you have to see.-__**Jared**_

_What the fuck, I was sleeping.-__**Paul**_

_It's worth it.-__**Jared**_

_Any idea why you're girl and two others are dressed in all black with ski mask carrying rope?-__**Jared**_

_What?-__**Embry**_

_Look dude.-__**Jared**_

_Holy shit, what is she doing?-__**Embry**_

_Embry, any idea what's going on?-__**Sam**_

_NO but they're headed to Quil's__**.-Embry**_

_Let's get closer and see if we can hear anything.-__**Jared**_.

_Fuck, she smells good.-__**Embry**_

_Uh Embry… pack mind.-__**Sam**_

_Shit.-__**Embry**_

_Nice show, choir boy.-__**Paul**_

_Fuck off.-__**Embry**_

_Listen.-__**Jared**_

"Ok once we get in his room, you two sit on his back and I'll tie his hands, then we'll get his feet." Bella said.

_Holy Shit!-__**Jared**_

_Why would they be tying up Quil?-__**Sam**_

_He probably did something stupid; she pepper sprayed him the other day.-__**Embry**_

_Damn.-__**Paul**_

_His room is on the side of the house, let's see if we can get closer and see what they're doing.-__**Embry**_

_I guess it's not breaking and entering if they use the hide a key.-__**Sam**_

_Ok there's his window, its open.-__**Embry**_

"Please dear god, don't sleep naked." Bella mumbled under her breath.

_If he is naked, I am going to piss from laughing.-__**Paul**_

"Get him." Bella ordered

"What the hell?" Quil yelled.

"Pay back you ass, you didn't' think I'd forget what you did, did you?" Bella asked him.

_Dude what he do?-__**Jared**_

_I have no idea, but it had to bad if Bella's tying him up.-__**Embry**_

"Ouch, fuck Bells that hurts. You know I didn't mean to tell his mom." Quil whined.

_He's crying like a little bitch.-__**Paul**_

_What are they doing?-__**Sam**_

"His hands are tied, get his feet." Bella instructed.

"Come on Bells. It wasn't a big deal. Fuck you even laughed." Quil

"Not at first I didn't. Maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut, and to knock on doors." Bella hissed.

_What the hell did he do?-__**Paul**_

_Who knows.-__**Embry**_

"You're really going to tie me up because I told Kay you saw Em's wiener?" Quil asked.

_Oh holy shit.-__**Embry**_

_Dude.-__**Jared**_

_This shit is funny.-__**Paul**_

"Your mom was there too, you sang the Oscar Meyer Wiener song, then chanted wiener and hootie over dinner." Bella whisper yelled.

_Sorry Embry but this is funny.-__**Sam**_

_Thanks… a lot.-__**Embry**_

_I'm so eating dinner at your place.-__**Jared**_

"Help me get him up, well tie him to his desk chair." Bells said.

_Holy shit bro.-__**Jared**_

"Bells you can't tie me up for the wiener accident, shit you laughed." Quil whined.

"This is for the pictures." Bella hissed.

"That's not my fault either." Quil groaned as they tied him to the chair.

"You should have given them back when you saw what they were." Bella told him.

"Embry's going to kick your ass when he finds out." Katie told him.

_I wish I knew what the hell they're talking about.-__**Embry**_

_You don't?-__**Sam**_

_No.-__**Embry**_

"_Are you just going to leave me like this?" Quil asked._

"_Yes." Bella told him._

"Ok girls let's take a picture and leave." Bella said.

_Your girl just hog tied your best friend then tied his ass to a chair and left _

_him.-__**Jared**_

_She's fucking awesome.-__**Embry**_


	13. Chapter 12 Reunion

**CH.12 Reunited**

**Kay's Pov**

**Ring-Ring**

_Hello-K_

_Kay I need you to grab your robe slip on some shoes and come over, I'll have coffee waiting for you.-L_

_Linda is everything ok?-K_

_Yes, but I need you here a.s.a.p.-L_

_I'm on my way.-K_

"As promised." Linda said handing me a cup of fresh coffee.

"Thank you now tell me what's going on."

"I've been thinking; it isn't fair that you get Bella while I'm sure to get stuck with whatever car thief Quil picks up during his stint in juvie. I think it only fair that you loan Bella out and allow me to pretend she's my daughter in law, for a few hours now and again." Linda told me with a straight face as she led me down the hallway.

We stopped in front of what I knew was Quil's room, "I'll give you the honors." Linda told me motioning to Quil's bedroom door.

I opened Quil's door slowly, "oh my god!" I gasped nearly dropping my coffee.

There in the middle of the room, was Quil sound asleep mouth hanging open, ankles tied together, hands tied at the wrist. His ankles tied to the footrest his chest duck taped around the chair. **"I'm a wiener!"** scrawled across his chest in magic marker.

"Tell me you took a picture." I said after a couple of minute just staring at the sight in front of me.

"Oh yea, now let's wake him up?" Linda cackled handing me a super soaker.

"Shit, fuck, what the hell?" Quil yelled trying to jump up forgetting he was tied to a chair, and tipped himself over.

"Say cheese." Linda sang as Quil gave her a dirty look.

"Ma put the camera down and untie me." He begged.

"Sweetheart how did come to be tied to a chair?" Linda asked him barely hiding her laugh.

"Bells… she's not as sweet as you think she is." He huffed.

"Now Quil you can't possibly think my daughter in law did this." I told him raising my brow.

"Daughter in law?" He asked smirking.

"She will be so I'm putting my claim on her now." I told him smiling at the thought.

"That's great, go Em… now can someone untie me." He griped.

Linda untied him; he moaned and cried when she tore the tape off him, while Linda and I laughed the whole time.

"I'm so glad you find this funny."

"Awe honey we set you free, you're safe now." Linda coddled him, making me laugh even harder.

"Whatever." Quil hissed making his way around us and down the hall.

"I woke up and his door was open, so I peeked in and nearly swallowed my tongue.

I think I'll buy her a present." Linda told me as we made our way to the kitchen where Quil was shoving pop-tarts into his mouth.

"Put the pop-tarts down, I'll make you guys breakfast." I told them still laughing.

**Embry's Pov**

"Embry you've done really well, worked hard and haven't lost control and phased in over a week so I'm going to let you go home today but, if you feel for one second like you can't contain your phase you run. Do you understand me?" Sam said.

"Yes."

"I want Jared to go with you and stay with you for a couple of hours; if everything is ok then he can leave."

"Yes anything, I don't care." I told him desperate to get to Bella.

"See you two later, you know the drill if you hear a howl you come check it out."

"Yea, yea I know."

"Unless you hear the howl, you're off for the next three days so you can adjust and make things good with your mom, she's not very happy with the council right now." Sam told me.

_No shit, I tried to tell you. I thought._

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yea you can go." He said laughing.

"I'd say I'm sorry you're stuck on wolf-sitter duty but I'm not." I told Jared as we walked towards my house.

"It's cool, besides I'm anxious to meet this chick, she has you acting like a whipped puppy, and she tied Quil up, and your mom dude, I can't wait to meet her she's a riot." Jared laughed.

"Is she still staying at your house?"

"Yes, her dad's trip got extended she'll be at my house for the next two nights." I told him thinking about getting to wrap Bella in my arms.

Walking to my house the only thing I could think of was man do I hope neither of them freaks out at how different I look. I told Bella that I had a growth spurt while I was gone but shit how do you explain half a foot and 75 pounds in a week and a half.

I could smell her, as I got closer to my house, lavender, and rain. Fuck, I'd missed her.

"You feeling okay, you good?" Jared asked as we approached my door.

"Yep I'm good." I told him, seeing him shake his head and laugh.

I opened the door and my entire reason for breathing was standing on her tiptoes trying to reach a glass from the cabinet.

I made a beeline for her, not hearing or seeing anyone but her. I snaked my arms around her waist and spun her around. "I missed you." I told her.

"I missed you so fucking much." I said as I found her mouth and kissed her with everything I had. My hands tangling in her hair as I breathed her in.

I pulled away only to kiss her neck, one hand slipping to her waist to hold her tightly against me.

"E… Em … You're mo…." Bella started to say but I captured her mouth again, I felt her relax into me and her hands find the inside of the shirt I had thrown on. I dropped my hand from her waist and cupped her ass pulling her to my body. I just wanted to feel her; it had been too long since I had her close to me. 

"I love you." I said against her neck, kissing her skin making my way back to her mouth. "I love you so fucking much." I whispered before taking her lips with mine.

"Embry Michael I think what Bella was trying to say is your mother is in the living room." I faintly heard my mom say.

I reluctantly pulled away from Bella and looked into the living room to see the amused faces of my mother, Linda and Quil. I could hear Jared cracking up behind me.

"Look, he does that in front of a studio audience and still he blushes." My mom taunted.

"Oh how I missed your jokes." I said pecking Bella's lips and pulling her into my side, my arm around her waist as I made my way into the living room.

"Glad you're home son." Mom said giving me a hug.

"Me too." I sighed.

"I'll pretend you're glad to be home to see me and not because Bella has two more days with us." My mom said shaking smirking.

"Bella, mom, this is Jared Mahon he went on the spirit walk with me. Jared this is my mom Kay and my girlfriend Bella." I told him.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said to him.

"You too I've heard a lot about you." Jared said trying to hide his laugh.

"You know Quil, and his mom Linda Ateara." I introduced.

"Mrs. Ateara, Quil." Jared said nodding his head at all of them.

"So are you finished with this Spirit walk that the council didn't see fit to ask your mother about?"

"Uh yea, but I'm going to be working with them so I'm kind of on call for when they need something." I told her praying she would leave it alone.

"Are you going to get paid?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Jared, do you work with the council too?" My mom questioned.

"Yes mam." He told her and I could see my mom giving us both the once over.

"Dude what the hell happened to you, you're huge." Quil said looking at me.

Fuck this is what I was dreading.

"Yea I guess I had a growth spurt or something." I told him

I knew mom would eventually give me the third degree; she didn't look like she was buying anything we were trying to sell.

"Are you boys hungry, I was about to order some pizza." Mom said.

"Starving." Jared and I both said at the same time.

Mom walked into the kitchen to call in the pizza order and she was about to see how much Jared and I could eat.

"Hey mom, get like a whole pizza for Jared and me each, we're really hungry." I told her.

"Sure, we can always put the leftovers in the fridge." She yelled.

Jared gave me a sly look with a smirk, we knew there wouldn't be any leftovers.

I buried my head in Bella's neck just inhaling her, lavender, rain, and vanilla. I had never caught the vanilla before, I guess with my new senses I could detect it. I could not help myself and kissed the side of her neck working my way up to her ear.

"Son if you're going to keep that up let me know, and I'll charge an admission fee." My mom snickered.

"Shit she's funny as hell." Jared said laughing.

"Come with me." I whispered knowing Jared could hear every word.

I grabbed Bella's hand and headed for the door, "We'll be back." I told everyone as we walked outside.

I pulled Bella to my lap as I sat on the porch swing and just looked at her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Em." She said getting teary.

"Baby don't cry." I told her pulling her into me.

"It was a long ten days." She said just above a whisper.

"I know, but I'm home now, and tonight I get to sleep next to you." I told her wishing it were nighttime.

"I'm going to wrap my arms around you, and hold you close as we sleep." I told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you." I told her finding her lips with mine. Her mouth tasted so good, I wanted to drown myself in it. I had my hands around her waist holding her to me and when I pulled away for air, I trailed my lips down her neck across her collarbone and back up to the spot just below her ear.

"Ahem." I pulled away from Bella to see the pizza delivery guy, "Uh sorry but yea the pizzas here." He said trying not to laugh.

"Yea man just a sec." I said helping Bella up.

"Bella?" The pizza guy said.

"Hey Tyler."

"Tyler this is my boyfriend Embry, Embry this is Tyler we go to school together." Bella introduced us.

"Hey man." I said shaking his hand and I might have used a little extra strength, I didn't like the way he was looking at Bella.

"Let me get my mom." I told him, opening the door, and yelling for her.

"Bella a bunch of us are coming down later to have a bonfire, like last year. You two should come." Tyler told Bella.

"Uh maybe, we'll see." Bella told him, grabbing my hand.

"See ya Tyler." Bella said as we made our way back inside.

"So tell me what kinds of things do you do for the council?" My mom asked Jared and, me as we sat around the table.

"We do community work, rebuild, and repair some of the buildings on the rez. We help out at the Community center and pretty much whatever the Elders think needs to be done." Jared told her.

Yep my mother was definitely suspicious.

I ate a whole pizza and a half and Jared ate almost two whole pizzas. I could see my mom eyeing us and I could almost see her making checks down her mental checklist.

"Do you want to go tonight?" I asked Bella as we made our way back to the living room.

"I want to spend time with you; here there I don't really care. I've missed you." She sighed into my shoulder.

"Hey man, I better get home I think my mom wanted me to mow the grass." Jared told me.

"I'll walk you out." I told him.

"Bella, Ms. Call it was nice to meet you both. Jared said.

"You too." Bella told him.

"It was nice to meet you Jared, and call me Kay." Mom told him.

"Mrs. Ateara, Quil." Jared nodded as he left.

"I'll be right back." I told Bella pecking her lips as I got up. I walked with Jared outside.

"Did you imprint?"

"No, and I don't need to. She's it for me she has been since the second I met her." I told him, knowing I would never love anyone the way I do Bella.

"She's nice, cute too." He said punching my arm.

"Hey you two going to go to the party that kid told your girl about?" He asked.

"I don't know why, are you?" I laughed.

"Yea probably you know Paul won't miss an opportunity to meet new girls and someone has to baby sit him." Jared said laughing.

"Maybe I'll see you later." I told him.

"Call if you need anything. See ya."

I walked back inside seeing Bella sitting on the couch, and relaxed knowing she was near. I sat down pulling her into my lap burying my nose in her hair inhaling her scent. She smelled so good.

"See you later man, bye Bells." Quil yelled leaving with Linda.

"I'm going to get ready, I have to go into work; I won't be home till late. Bella honey just because my son is home doesn't mean he has to ruin our girls' week." Mom told Bella smiling.

"Thank you."

"Come show me all the girly stuff you put in my room." I told Bella pulling her up and heading towards the stairs.

The second I had her in my room, I kicked the door closed and pressed her against it claiming her mouth. I pulled back from our kiss and trailed my lips across her collarbone, up her throat and to the spot just under her ear that makes her breath hitch. I cupped her ass lifting her up, her legs wrapped round my waist as I pressed her into the wall, my body holding hers in place.

"I want to feel you, touch you, I want to taste you." I whispered in her ear as I sucked her lobe into my mouth and bit down. "Will you let me?"

"Yy..., yes." Bella moaned.

I reached down, and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, losing my breath when I saw her pink barely there bra. I reached around her back and unclasped her bra pulling it from her body revealing her perfect round breasts. "God you're beautiful." I moaned as I ran my thumbs over her nipples. I set her down on her feet, kissing her hard as I rolled her nipples between my fingers.

"Em…"

"All I've thought about is you here in my bed without me, fuck Baby it nearly drove me mad." I told her as I unbuttoned her jeans, pulled the zipper down and started pulling them to the floor, hearing Bella's heart, and breathing speed up with every second that passed.

I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and peeled them off her leaving her completely naked in front of me. The scent of her arousal; new to my newly acquired sense of smell, and she smelled so fucking good it was all I could do to keep from growling.

"You are incredible." I told her as I lifted her up and carried her to my bed.

I laid Bella down, just looking at her as I hovered over her. Bella reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up, when she couldn't reach anymore I pulled it the rest of the way.

I could see her looking me over and I knew that even though I had been 'built' before I looked a lot different. She didn't say anything but I knew she could see the difference in my body from less than two weeks ago.

I leaned down kissing her as my hands brushed the sides of her breast and ghosted down her sides. My mouth tasted and nipped her neck as I made my way to her breasts; I suckled her nipples one then the other; she tasted like rain, so much stronger than before I phased.

Bella's hands were in my hair her nails scraping against my scalp. I released her nipple, and made my way down her stomach kissing a path to her center; her scent hung in the air and fuck me, I wanted to consume her.

I parted her legs inhaling and looking at her wet folds that shown with her arousal my mouth watered as I kissed the inside of her thighs, I could hear Bella's quiet panting and I saw her fist the sheets. "Flip my stereo on." I told her remembering that I had forgotten. Bella clumsily reached to my nightstand and hit the button making my room fill with the sounds of Dave Mathews.

I nibbled her thighs, blowing my breath over her and watched as she arched off the bed. When I couldn't take the wait any longer, I swiped my tongue over her entire slit and moaned when her flavor hit my mouth. Oh, God she tasted like fucking desert.

"Fucking Hell you taste good." I moaned, before diving into her. I used my tongue to caress her folds, and nibble her lips. I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue, then kissed and nibbled her lips again. When she was almost there I removed my mouth and thrust two fingers inside her making her moan loud and shake her head from side to side.

"Oh God…" Bella moaned as she writhed under my touch.

I pumped my fingers inside her, and licked and nibbled her folds again, then I sucked her swollen clit into my mouth and gently bit down.

"Embry!" Bella yelled as she came. I licked every drop of her moaning as her cotton candy flavor passed my lips.

I kissed my way back up her body to her mouth. "I love you, I love the way you feel, I love the way you taste, I love you." I told her lying down on my back and pulling her over my chest.

Bella leaned up looking at me and kissed my lips then moved to my throat sucking and biting around my Adam's apple. I loved when she did that. She made her way to my ear where she nibbled my lobe then kissed below my ear, the spot that makes me forget who I am.

"I love you, so much." She whispered her warm breath fanning over my neck sending chills down my body.

She moved over me, kissing my chest, making her way down. Shit do I tell her that uh my height is not the only thing different or do I just let her find out. I wondered.

I could feel her pop the button on my shorts, my zipper quickly lowered, and then the sides of my shorts tugged down. I lifted my hips so she could them over and down my legs, and I knew the second she saw the uh improvements, because her breath hitched and her heart started fluttering.

I heard a mumbled "Holy Shit!"

She kissed her way back up to my mouth kissing me harder than she ever had before, her hands in my hair. She reached into my nightstand and pulled a bottle of something out, before her mouth was back on my chest her tongue licking my nipple and holy hell that made my dick twitch.

When she reached my bellybutton, she dipped her tongue in and swirled it. Her mouth kept teasing me, my abs, my hips, my thighs. She sat up, looking at me as she opened the bottle and poured something in her hands; she rubbed them together then reached for me and started pumping up and down one hand on top of the other twisting.

"Oh, Fuck!" I yelled. I reached for my sheets and struggled not to swallow my tongue.

Her hands were slick with whatever she put on them as she glided over me and when I thought it couldn't feel any better she bent down dipped her tongue into the slit on my head and then sucked me into her mouth, her hands never losing their rhythm. "FU…UCK!" I moaned loud.

"Bella." I groaned as she twirled her tongue over my head, her hands tightening around me. I was not going to last much longer. She took one hand from me, reached down, and cupped my balls and that was all it took.

"I... I… fuck I'm ganna cum." I panted out then felt her squeeze around the base of my cock and I came hard moaning, panting and fucking incoherent.

Bella licked my length then started kissing my abs as she made her way back to me. I think I went soft for about ten seconds before werewolf genes kicked in with absolute lust and I was rock hard again.

Before Bella could make it to me, I sat up and grabbed her pulling her back against my chest. My already hard again dick pressed atop her ass as I kissed and sucked on her neck and let one hand cup her tits and the other circle her clit.

Em!" Bella gasped, as I thrust my fingers inside her my thumb on her nub. I pinched her nipple, sliding her pebbled buds between my fingers as my mouth feasted on her neck. I bit down just slightly on her neck where it meets her shoulder.

"Em, oh God" Bella moaned moving her head so she could kiss me as she clenched around my fingers and came moaning into my mouth.

I took my fingers from her there was no way I could waste her taste. I lifted my fingers to my mouth and sucked them clean. Bella moaned as she watched me lick her from my fingers.

I tangled both my hands in her hair, tilting her head back kissing along the column of her neck, "you taste so fucking good." I whispered.

I kissed my way back to her mouth, our tongues twirling together.

I wanted Bella so fucking bad I could barely breathe. The guys should have warned me that this would be more intense too.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Do not open the door." I yelled smelling Quil standing on the other side.

"Fuck dude, come on there's a party at the beach." He whined.

I cannot kill him, Sam would make me go back to his house, maybe I could just maim him a little. I thought.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"He doesn't listen, trust me." Bella mumbled pulling away from me looking around for her clothes but we couldn't find them, finally she just wrapped the sheet around herself, and tossed me a pillow to hide my junk so I could answer the door.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Yep I was definitely going to maim him.

"What the fuck Quil?" I snarled pulling the door open.

"Oh shit… I just thought… wait a minute you're naked…you really have seen his wiener." He said looking at Bella grinning.

"QUIL."

"Okay, okay I'll go downstairs but hurry the fuck up there's a party on First Beach." He said holding his hands up and backing away.

I closed the door and turned to look at Bella expecting to see her blush, but she was just looking at me.

I tossed the pillow and climbed on the bed lying beside Bella, lacing our hands together.

"Get dressed and go downstairs?" I asked not wanting to get dressed or go downstairs.

"I guess we're going to the beach?" Bella asked.

"For a little while, we can take a blanket and leave the party watch the waves, the stars." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." She said turning her head to look at me. I bent down and gave her a kiss I meant to be simple but turned into a heated kiss that had us both roaming our hands over each other.

"Babe?"

"I know." She sighed, pulling away from me, and it looked like it was as painful for her as it was for me.

I watched as Bella pulled on a pair of panties she grabbed out of my drawer. "So that's where the girly stuff is huh?" I asked laughing.

"Shower too." She said.

"I like your stuff mixed with mine." I told her walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Me too."

I stepped away and let her finish getting dressed, watching as she covered up the body I wanted to be feeling, kissing, and tasting all over again.

I grabbed a pair of boxers, they felt weird considering I hadn't worn any in almost two weeks threw on a pair of shorts and grabbed a wife beater, nothing else was going to fit.

Bella walked into my bathroom grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, her scent filling the room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yea uh let's go deal with Quil." She said blushing while she laughed and shook her head. It was easy to see they had become closer while I was gone and I was glad my best friend and my girlfriend were friends, even if Quil was an idiot most of the time.

We walked downstairs to find Quil smirking at us. "So how's it going?" He sang.

"Quil, don't make me hurt you." Bella told him.

"Hey after what you did to me I get a free pass." He told her.

I knew what he was talking about but this was my chance to get then to tell me.

"You deserved it." She hissed, clearly still mad about whatever he had done.

"Maybe, but it was an accident."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh Bella freaked out because I accidentally told your mom she saw your shit, and I might have accidentally saw …."

"Quil!" Bella almost begged.

"Baby?" I asked wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"Later." She told me looking up at me. I just nodded.

"Bro she tied me up and, look." He said pulling up his shirt.

"Holy Shit." I sputtered cracking up.

"You're so fucking awesome." I yelled picking Bella up and swinging her around.

"Yea thanks for the support." Quil huffed, but he was grinning when he did it.

"Let's go there's women that need my services." He said rubbing his hands together.

I grabbed a blanket and threw it in my backpack, with a couple bottles of water, and a bag of marshmallows slung in on my shoulder and headed out the door, Bella's hand laced in mine. Jared saw us and came walking over I saw him inhale and then shake his head, but he didn't say anything.

"So you decided to come." He said still smirking.

"Yea for a little while, at least."

"Come on there's some seats over here." Jared said walking towards some old driftwood logs set a little ways from the bonfire.

"All right Bells which girls can I work my magic on?" Quil asked his eyes lighting up.

"Magic?" Bella asked quirking her brow.

"Tell me or I'm going to start talking about you and Em being naked." He told her laughing.

"UHG! Ok well see those two over there?" Bella asked pointing out two girls with too much makeup on.

"Yea."

"They're both sluts but you might catch something if you touch them." Bella told him.

"Thanks for the info Bells." He yelled as he made his way over to the group from Forks.

"Bella." Katie called from a few feet away.

"I'll be right back." Bella told me giving me a kiss and walking over to Katie.

"So I guess you had a good afternoon." Jared said once Bella was out of earshot.

"Yea about that, you could have warned me my wolf would be on edge."

"Sorry man, but yea uh everything is amped up." Jared told me.

"She seems really nice." Jared said nodding towards Bella.

"She is, oh hell guess what they did? Quil has 'I'm a wiener' in magic marker on his chest." I laughed telling Jared.

"Oh hell, she's cool as shit." He cracked up.

"What are they talking about, your girl is about to go up in flames."

I looked over to see Bella and Katie talking, Bella blushing.

"Why haven't you given them to him yet?" Katie asked her.

"I don't know what if he doesn't like them or he thinks it's stupid, what if you're wrong and he really does think they're slutty." Bella rattled off.

"Do you have any clue what they're talking about?" Jared asked me.

"No but I want to." I told him.

"Bella are you crazy? He's going to love them and it's not stupid." Katie told her frustrated.

"I'll give them to him tomorrow… maybe." Bella told her.

"Dude you have to tell me what it is when you find out." Jared laughed.

I stood and made my way to Bella walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "I missed you." I told her against her neck kissing her pulse.

I could feel her body relax against me, as I kissed along her neck, breathing in her scent and tasting her flesh. "I love you, so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said turning to look at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You want to go find a spot on the beach, it's clear we might actually be able to see some stars."

"Yea that sounds good." She said leaning into me wrapping her arms around my waist.

We walked down the beach, making sure to be a good distance away from any partygoers and found a spot to lay our blanket out on.

I laid down pulling Bella into my side, her head resting on my bicep, her hand on my chest.

We just laid there for a while not saying anything, just touching each other.

She was making circles on my chest with her finger and I was drawing designs on her hip with mine.

"I love you so much, so fucking much; I can't even explain how much I missed you." I told her.

"It was awful not seeing you, not feeling you. I don't think I can do that again. I love you Embry, I love you." She told me kissing my chest.

"I love you too baby."


	14. Chapter 13 PDA

**CH.13 PDA**

**Kay's Pov**

I walked upstairs to throw a load of laundry in the wash; I could see Em's door open and I knew that was his way of letting me know he and Bella were not up to anything.

I peeked my head inside they looked like pretzels arms and legs intertwined, my son had his arms wrapped completely around Bella caging her in her head lay across his chest. Her pale skin against his dark. They were a beautiful couple inside and out.

I made my way downstairs and grabbed my camera, then crept upstairs as quietly as I could and snapped a couple photos.

"Ma what are you doing?" Embry asked his voice raspy from sleep as he raised his head to look at me.

"You two looked too cute not to take a picture."

"You are so weird." He laughed, waking Bella.

"Morning baby." He said kissing her nose, seeming to forget I was still standing in the doorway until I snapped another picture.

"All right you two, get up and dressed we have shopping to do." I told them hearing groans of protest from both.

"Hurry up and we'll go to the diner for breakfast before we head out." I called over my shoulder as I walked downstairs.

Thirty minutes later, they came downstairs, both dressed, and ready to go tough Embry had Bella pulled so close to his side you could barely see her.

"Honey are you afraid she's going to run away?" I laughed.

"I missed her." He said as he pulled her even closer to him.

I had a feeling it was going to be difficult for both of them when Bella's father came home and she had to leave, it was honestly going to be hard for me too.

We pulled into the diner parking lot, making our way inside and found a booth quickly, Embry keeping Bella so close to him she was practically on his lap.

All I could do was shake my head and chuckle.

My eyes bugged out watching my son eat so much I thought he'd be sick but instead he looked as if he could have kept eating. Bella and I exchanged glances as he finished both hers, and my breakfasts.

The ride to Port Angeles had me cracking up as Bella reenacted the pepper spraying of Quil for Embry. Em kept trying to get Bella to sing, something about a bucket list but she refused saying that she would sing when he learned to surf.

They were clearly speaking their own language; I had no idea what they were talking about.

Walking through the mall, I noticed women of all ages eyeing my son and I didn't like it one bit in fact I felt like attacking a few that looked close to my age.

Embry didn't even notice his attention was on nothing but Bella, I'm not sure how either of them could even walk she was tucked so close to his side, and he was constantly placing kisses on her temple, her cheek, her neck. Anywhere he could reach, he would probably be blushing if he were aware that there were more people than just him and Bella in the mall.

"Alright we're here." I said walking into the Department Store.

"Embry you're going to need new clothes I can't imagine anything in your closet is going to fit after your growth spurt." I said through gritted teeth I still was not convinced a growth spurt that drastic was normal.

"Let's get a few pair of jeans, shorts, and some shirts."

After a few miscalculations, we found his new pant size 33X36 good grief I thought.

His shirt size was an XXL and that was only going to work if the fabric didn't shrink.

I sent Em into the dressing room as I dragged Bella through the men's department looking for some shirts that he could wear somewhere other than a garage.

Walking back towards the dressing room, every female employee in the store must have been standing around waiting to offer Embry help.

Em walked out shirtless holding one of the shirts I sent him in with, and I could hear the swooning from where I stood.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A twentyish bubble gum popping blonde asked him.

"Uh no thanks, I'm good." He told her looking around, trying to spot Bella.

"Are you sure I can't help you with _anything_?" She asked again emphasizing the word anything.

"No, I'm good." Embry told her again.

"My name is Jennifer." She said trying to get his attention.

"Uh that's nice." Em said clearly not paying attention, I'm not even sure if he realized the girl was standing there staring at him.

Bella was laughing beside me as we watched the scene unfold from the rack of clothes we were looking through.

"Here give me that and I'll help you find what you need." She said putting her hand on his chest to reach for the t-shirt he had slung over his shoulder.

Em jumped back as if he had been set on fire, "What the?" He asked finally looking at her.

My poor clueless son I thought trying to stifle my laughter. I don't think he knew she was flirting until she touched him. "Uh Jill whatever your name is, my girlfriend is getting me what I need." Embry told her not quite as clueless as I thought.

"Go save him." I whispered to Bella shaking my head.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be here until close." She told him.

"He won't." Bella said walking up, Embry smiling once he saw her.

"Baby do not leave me again." Embry told her pulling her into him and kissing her entirely too long to be appropriate in a store, but considering Jennifer was standing there glaring at Bella I figured it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Enough of the PDA and son why are you half naked?" I asked laughing at Jennifer's face as I walked up.

"It didn't fit, and you two are mean." He said looking at both Bella and I as we laughed.

"Come on you wuss, let's go." I said dragging him to the shoe section.

"Mom we've been shopping for hours, I can't take any more." Embry moaned sitting on one of the benches and pulling Bella into his lap his lips once again finding her skin.

"Fine, we can go. We'll grab some dinner on the way." I told him, laughing at the elated faces of both he and Bella.

"You two are no fun." I laughed as we made our way to the car.

"Wake up sleepy heads." I called to the sleeping lovebirds in the backseat.

"Embry wake up." I finally yelled, watching Em shoot up in the seat and look around like he was searching for a threat.

"What the hell mom?" He asked, shifting Bella who was still asleep.

"You wouldn't wake up." I laughed.

Embry climbed out of the car, stretching his long legs he looked so much like a man now, that sometimes it's hard to believe he was ever a baby.

"Let me get Bella inside then I'll come out for the bags." He told me as he scooped Bella up, kissing her forehead.

"Embry you're so warm." I heard Bella mumble.

"Uh yea she talks in her sleep." Em told me as I looked at the still sleeping Bella in his arms as I opened the door.

That could be interesting I thought, laughing to myself.

Em laid Bella down on the couch, then went to the hall and grabbed a blanket to cover her up.

He brought all the bags in and put them on the stairs to take up later, I knew he was not going to stray too far from Bella even if it was only for a minute or two.

He sat down on the couch pulling her halfway into his lap, his hands running through her hair and just gazed at her, it was almost nauseating.

I got up when the phone started ringing but it woke Bella up before I could get to it.

**Embry's Pov**

Bella was so beautiful, her dark lashes making shadows against her pale skin. Her hair with the red I could see with my improved sight was such a contrast against her creamy complexion. Dear Spirits I love her so much I don't know what to do with what I feel.

The phone started ringing and mom went to answer it but Bella woke up before mom could get it.

"Hey Sleepyhead." I said pulling her up to sit in my lap.

"How long was I out?" She asked rising, knocking the blanket to the floor.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." I told her, moving my hands to the side of her face.

"I need to kiss you." I told her taking her lips with mine. I love the taste of lavender I thought as our tongues met tangling together. I slid my hands up Bella's sides, and slipped them into the back of her shirt.

Her skin was so soft under my fingertips, as I moved my hands up and down the length of her spine, my mouth tasting the sweet flavor of her skin along her neck, and jaw until I found her mouth again.

"Do I need to get the hose out?" I heard my mom ask as she walked back into the living room.

"All right you two; I'm off to Linda's for the evening. I'll see you later."

Mom said as she opened the door.

"Well hello Katie, come on it." Mom said greeting Katie who was at the door.

"Bye kids."

Katie walked in, "hey Embry." She yelled as she practically drug Bella into the kitchen, and started whispering.

"Did you give them to him yet?"

"No." Bella told her blushing.

"Bella if you don't I will." Katie told her smirking.

"Fine, fine. I will tonight." Bella mumbled.

"Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes." Katie laughed yelling bye to me as she left.

I was dying to know what the hell they were talking about, I knew it had to be the same thing I'd heard a little about when she and Katie tied Quil up and again last night on the beach.

Bella shook her head and walked back to me sitting down her cheeks still a little pink.

"Babe you okay?" I asked.

"I… I uh have something for you." She said blushing and I could hear the nervous lilt in her voice as she stood up and looked down at me. "I'll be right back."

I could hear her heart beating faster with every step she took up the stairs.

Bella came back downstairs holding a large white envelope; it looked like the kind school pictures came in.

"These are for you." She said blushing darker than I had ever seen.

I pulled out the contents and about had a heart attack as I looked at the beautiful photos of my girl. One more beautiful than the next I couldn't pick a favorite until I got to the last one. Bella was on her knees, her hands cupping her bare breast, her hair was wild, and my necklace was hanging in the air as she looked up.

"Bella you did this for me?" I asked looking at her.

She just nodded.

I put the photos on top of the coffee table and pulled her into my lap. I cupped her face just looking at her, "God you are so beautiful and sexy. I don't even have words." I stuttered.

"I love you." I told her pulling her to me so I could kiss her. Our kiss was slow and sweet at first but started building into something much more.

Bella lifted my shirt taking it off, ran her hands up my chest then wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself closer to me. I could feel the heat from her arousal through our clothes, her scent getting stronger with every kiss and roll of our hips against each other.

I stood setting Bella on her feet, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled; she was wearing a sexy as fuck red lace bra. As much as I loved it, I unclasped it and let it fall to the ground. I popped the button of her jeans and slid them down her legs leaving her in a pair of matching red panties. Red was my new favorite color. "So fucking Sexy." I said as I slid them down her legs.

I spread the blanket that was already on the floor out, then rose up and pulled Bella against me, as I ghosted my hands over her bare skin, kissing her neck I made my way around to her back. I kissed and nipped the back of her neck loving the breathy moans coming from her mouth.

"Lay down."

I watched Bella sink down to her knees then stretch out on the blanket. Holy Fuck her ass in the air was fucking torture. I looked down at her, her skin flawless, and creamy. _Beautiful._

I dropped to my knees and shifted until I was by her feet. I lifted one leg and started kissing my way up; I nibbled her hip and across her ass as I kissed my way down her other leg. Bella's scent was strong, my mouth watered, my wolf growled.

When I made it back down to her feet, I slid both hands up her body cupping her ass as I stroked the length of her spine. I leaned in moving her hair and kissed and sucked on her neck making her arch off the blanker, her ass grazing my hard-on and fuck did I want her.

"Turn over." I whispered in her ear. Bella turned over and her eyes were as dark as mine probably were, hooded and glassy and she looked so goddamn good, I wanted to scream.

My mouth was over hers but not touching as her sweet lavender breath fanned over my face.

"I love you." I told her before I crashed my mouth to hers, gently lying over her careful not to put my full weight on her. He hands were in my hair as she wrapped her legs around me.

I pulled my mouth from hers, kissing her jaw as I cupped her tit with one hand and gripped her hip with the other. I kissed down her throat tasting the rain of her skin. Her stomach quivering as I trailed my tongue across it.

I placed a kiss on her clit, then took my hand from her hip and palmed her mound. I could already feel her slickness against my hand as I kissed my way back up her body moving to lay beside her. Bella turned her head to me looking at me, her eyes so deep they looked all the way into my soul.

I slowly circled her clit with my fingers as I kissed her sweet mouth, lazily rolling our tongues together tasting her.

I pulled back from the kiss, both of us needing air; I leaned down taking her nipple into my mouth suckling as I thrust my fingers inside her heated body.

"Em…" Bella moaned as her body arched.

I flicked my tongue across her bud as I pumped my fingers inside her.

"Oh, god. Em." She moaned as she moved against my hand, the sounds she was making coupled with her scent was driving me crazy.

"Kiss me." She breathed against me. I crashed my mouth to hers hard, our lips bruising against each other as my tongue twirled with her. "OH FUCK!" She moaned pulling away from my lips, tilting her head back as I pulled my fingers from her and started pinching her clit between my fingers.

I kissed along her neck to her ear pulling her lobe into my mouth. "I…I want… Em I want to touch you." She panted.

"Em…"

"Baby what do you want?" I asked kissing under her ear.

"I want… I need to feel you against me. I want to touch you." She moaned as I sucked her nipple back into my mouth. I released her nipple, rolled over laying on my back pulling Bella with me her body draped over mine. I love the way her skin feels against mine.

Bella sat up her knees on either side of my legs there is no better view than my naked girlfriend on display as she tugs my shorts off my body.

Bella leaned over kissing my hips and made her way up to my mouth leaving kisses and licks along my skin. She had not touched me yet and I was so fucking hard it was hard to breath. She kissed along my collarbone, then licked, sucked and nibbled my Adam's apple.

She scooted up and my entire body arched off the floor. "FUCK!" I yelled.

"Em…?" Bella asked looking at me not sure what happened.

"Holy Fuck Baby shit you just… when you moved I felt you against me all hot and so fucking wet."

"Like this?" She asked sliding her body over mine.

"Yy…yea." I strangled out.

"Fuck Bella, that…I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." I told her.

"Mmm" She moaned making my dick twitch. I flipped her over, her body beneath mine as I hovered over her.

"Trust me?" I asked hearing myself breathe heavy.

"Yes."

I reached down running my finger over her slit feeling her wetness, I moved myself to rest between her folds. Fuck, she felt good against me. God even the sight of myself in between her slick lips made me twitch.

I looked up to see Bella looking down at our bodies _almost_ connected; she raised her head looking straight at me as I moved my hips just a little bit sliding myself through her heated silk.

I was rubbing against her clit with every stroke I made through her folds, Bella had her lip between her teeth, and I could tell it was hard for her not to move against me.

I'm close, do you…fuck…want me to move?" I barely got the words through my lips.

"No."

Two more strokes against her wet heat, and I lifted myself off her wrapped my hand around my swollen cock, and came. Oh fuck me, the sight of my cum on her tits made my wolf snarl.

"Holy Shit!" I said looking down at her. I shook my head to get my wolf to shut up, knowing she hadn't cum, I moved down her body and licked her from top to bottom, looking up at her seeing me all over her as she held my gaze. I gripped her hips in both of my hands pulling her closer to me as I licked, sucked, and nibbled. She tasted so fucking good.

I sucked her engorged clit into my mouth flicking my tongue over her before gently biting down, tasting her sweet release, moaning around her as her flavor settled on my tongue.

I licked until there was no more and she was begging me to stop. I pulled her up on her knees and crashed our mouths together. I was still fucking hard, seeing myself on her was making it difficult to think of anything else except wanting to be inside her.

"Fuck Baby." I said cupping her ass pulling her into me. "I need to take a cold shower." I mumbled against her lips. "Me too." She said licking my bottom lip.

"Come on." I said pulling her up. I reached down grabbing my shorts and pulled them on, the material rubbing against my hard-on hurt. I slipped my t-shirt over her head so she would be covered until we made it upstairs, then I grabbed the rest of our discarded clothes threw them onto the blanket picked the blanket up and headed upstairs with Bella.

"You can go first." I told her turning on the water as she pulled my t-shirt off. I watched Bella step into the spray her hair getting darker as it got wet, her body flush, and her nipples harden with the cool temperature.

"I think I'll watch." I told her sitting down and watching as the bubbles from her shampoo slid down her back. This was so not helping my issue. When she ran her soapy hands across her stomach and over her breasts, I actually moaned.

"You could join me."

I stood, stripped my shorts, and had her pressed against the shower wall before she could blink.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I told her kissing her wet skin. "I love you." I whispered taking her lobe into my mouth.

I pulled away just looking at her as the water dripped down her body. "Lean down and I'll wash your hair." She told me.

I bent down resting on my knees as she filled her hand with shampoo and started massaging my head. "Baby, that feels so good." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my forehead against her chest.

"Rinse." She said bending down to kiss me when I looked up at her.

I stood up letting the spray rinse the soap from my hair as Bella ran her soapy hands across my chest and down to my still very hard dick. "This shower is not helping one bit." I told her feeling her hands glide over me.

"No it isn't." She said kissing the center of my chest.

We finished rinsing the soap from our bodies and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around Bella and one around my waist.

I watched Bella pull a pair of white panties up her legs and snap a matching bra around her.

Something sexy about white, I thought as she slipped one of my old –t-shirts on and a pair of short shorts.

I pulled a pair of sweats over my boxers while Bella brushed her hair out.

"Finish your nap?" I asked pulling Bella beside me as I lay down on my bed.

"Mmm yes." She said leaning over and kissing my chest.

I lay awake staring at the ceiling long after Bella had fallen asleep feeling her snuggled into my side.

I did not want her to go home tomorrow, I wanted to fall asleep with her in my arms, and I wanted to wake up with her scent surrounding me, to see her face first thing every morning.

She was the air I breathed; I needed her to be me.

I heard my mom come home and walk up the stairs. "I'm awake." I told her knowing she was standing in the doorway.

Mom walked in smiling when she heard Bella start mumbling in her sleep.

"I hope she never breaks the law, she'll be caught confessing in her sleep."

"Thanks Mom." I told her.

"For?"

"For letting Bella stay with you while her dad was gone, for trusting us enough to let her stay with me."

"You're welcome. I should thank you for picking a girl I adore. She is good for you, and you her.

I meant what I said when I gave her a key, our home is her home." Mom said before leaving.

"I ordered Chinese; it should be here in a few minutes." She said poking her head back in then leaving again.

I lay there a few more minutes before rolling over to wake Bella up. Her sleeping face held a small smile and she looked so beautiful. Fuck, I did not want her to leave.

"Bella baby wake up." I whispered kissing her slightly parted lips. "Bella." I called again watching her eyes flutter open.

"Hi baby." I said seeing her eyes open all the way.

"I like waking up to your face." She said smiling.

"I wish I could see your face first thing every morning." I told her kissing her lips again.

Our kiss quickly became heated and I knew we needed to go downstairs before I ripped her clothes off.

"Chinese is here." I heard mom yell.

"Good I'm starving." Bella said laughing.

"So am I." I told her pulling her bottom lip into my mouth and nibbling it.

I pulled Bella up from the bed, not wanting to leave my room at all, "hop on." I told her bending down so she could get on my back.

"Bella." I moaned feeling her lips on my neck as I walked down the stairs.

"Mmm you taste good." She whispered making me falter in my steps.

I bent down when I reached the last step letting her down, turned and kissed her hungrily before pulling back and walking into the kitchen. I almost laughed when I saw the look on her face.

"You'll pay for that later." She said smacking my ass.

"Tea or coke?" She asked smirking.

"Tea."

We grabbed a plate and our glass of tea and headed to the table where mom was.

"Ah I see you've come out of your make out haze." Mom laughed.

I pulled Bella into my lap and grabbed a box of Chinese takeout dumping almost all of it on our plate.

We had been eating for a few minutes when I realized my mom was just staring at us.

"What?"

"You two, it's like one person with four hands. You are eating from the same plate but still sharing bites of food. Drinking from one glass, it looks like a choreographed routine." Mom said looking at us.

"I don't know it just works." I shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"What are sharing when you are eating from the same dish?" She asked amused.

"Bella likes the baby corns and I like the water chestnuts."

We finished eating, and loaded the dishwasher. Bella pulled her hair up putting it into a messy bun and I almost laughed.

"Babe I didn't do it on purpose but you have a hickey or two." I whispered in her ear kissing just below it.

"Show me." Bella said.

I walked her into my mom's room so she could look in the mirror.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No."

"Good because I like seeing where I kissed you."

"I'm going to have to pay you back for this too." She said looking at me in the mirror.

"My skin is dark, won't show up as good." I told her knowing if she left a mark, it would disappear in an hour or two.

"Maybe not but I can still try."

"Come on you two, I borrowed a movie from Linda." Mom called.

"Walk in front of me." I told her pulling her into me pressing my hard-on into her.

"Em…" She breathed.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch, while mom put the DVD into the player.

"NO!" I yelled seeing Quil and me at about five pop on screen.

"Linda had some VHS put on DVD; she was nice enough to let me borrow it." Mom laughed.

"You are evil." I said watching as Quil and I argued on screen about who had the bigger muscles, which turned into, who had the biggest 'wee-wee.' which we were comparing on screen.

"Hold on." Bella said cracking up as she got up and went to the kitchen grabbing her phone.

_**I knew you'd get tired of Em and call me**_. Quil answered his phone.

_**Guess what I'm looking at right now?**_ Bella asked him trying not to laugh.

_**What?**_

_**I'm looking at you and Em comparing your hooties. And I gotta say Quil you have an itty bitty, teeny tiny wee-wee**_**. **Bella said laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

_**What are you talking about my 'wee-wee is massive.**_ Quil said and I knew he'd be smirking if he were here.

I could hear through the phone him walking and the wind going through the connection. I knew he was on his way over here.

_**Hmmm well not according to what I'm looking at.**_ Bella told him giggling.

I looked over at my mom who had her hand over her mouth to try to keep herself from laughing.

_**You think you're funny don't you? He asked and I knew he was going to say something that was going to make Bella go up in flames.**_

_**Tell me Bells, has Embry's wee-wee gotten bigger? **_He asked and I swear I could hear the satisfied grin in his voice as I heard his feet hit our front porch.

_**Huh Bel…la?**_ He asked walking in the door.

Bella snapped her phone shut and the smirk on her face kind of scared me. She got up and walked to Quil who was already rummaging in the fridge for something to eat or drink.

I watched Bella pull on Quil's shoulder until he leaned down.

"He's so huge I can't fit my hand around him. So thick, and long he doesn't fit all the way in my mouth." She whispered then skipped back to me, leaving Quil with his mouth hanging open.

I was desperately trying to make sure my face didn't show that I had heard every word, but holy hell her words made me insanely hard.

Bella sat back down, I wrapped my arms around her thinking of calculus problems hoping my hard as fuck dick would go down.

"Come on Quil you don't want to miss the movie." Bella sing songed at a still frozen Quil.

"Oh my god Bells… Kay do you know what your sweet innocent 'daughter in law' just said?" Quil asked throwing up air quotes when he said daughter in law. I would have to ask what that was about.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Mom said shaking her head.

Quil came in throwing himself on the couch next to me grinning from ear to ear and I knew he was plotting.

"All right I'm pushing play." Mom said un-pausing the DVD.


	15. Chapter 14 Can You Say Awkward?

**CH.14 Can you say Awkward?**

**Charlie's Pov**

I pulled the cruiser into the driveway feeling as if I had been gone much longer than two weeks. Bella's truck was gone, so I knew she had not made it home yet. I was thankful when she told me she was going to be staying on the res with Ember's mom, though I was not too happy to know he'd come home two days ago.

I made my way inside the house and found my easy chair. Ahhh… how I'd missed this old chair.

I heard Bella pulling up, and waited to hear the door close before I called out to her.

"Bells."

"Yea Dad I'm home." She said walking into the living room. Sometimes it was hard to see her as anything other than my little girl with pigtails but the red hickeys on her neck helped.

This was one of those moments I wished Rene were here, even with all her flighty, hippie shit she would know what to say to our daughter, who looked like she had been mauled.

I watched her walk up the stairs and I could already feel the heat on my face.

_I can do this; I am the Chief of Police for God Sakes. I can talk to my daughter about sex._

_I carry a gun. I catch bad guys. I can do this!_

I could hear Bella walking around upstairs and decided I could not do this.

I made my way to the kitchen, popped open a beer and called Rene.

_Hello-R_

_It's Charlie-C_

_Is everything okay?-R_

_Yes, no, hell I don't know.-C_

_Charlie what's going on?-R_

_Bella… She has hickeys on her neck.-C  
And?-R_

_What do you mean and? She needs the talk.-C_

_Charlie I gave her the talk years ago.-R_

_Quit laughing, this is not funny. She needs another one, what do I say?-C_

_Are you serious?-R_

_Yes, damn it. I don't know what to say to her except don't do it.-C_

_You cannot say that.-R_

_Why the hell not?-C  
Charlie listen to yourself. First, if you say that she will not talk to you about anything and she is 18 years old.-R_

_Damn it.-C_

_Charlie just talk to her, she is your daughter not some mass murderer you need to be afraid of._

_I am not afraid.-C_

_Uh huh, let me know how it goes.-R_

_CLICK_

Hanging up, I remembered clearly, why Rene was my Ex-wife. I can do this, I reminded myself.

I was still standing in the kitchen when Bella came down, her hair pulled up and I got my first good look at her neck. _Who the hell am I kidding? I can't do this. _At least not well.

"Uh, Bella can you sit down a minute?" I asked already feeling my face heat up.

"Okay."

Bella sat down at the table waiting for me to sit too; I grabbed another beer and made my way to my teenage daughter who right now had me more scared than any criminal I had ever encountered.

"So uh… I was thinking it's time I meet this boy Ember."

"Dad its Embry; and you and Mom can both meet him at graduation." Bella told me unable to hide the smile that she had when she said his name.

"Embry, that's kind of a strange name isn't it? 

"DAD!"

"I'm just saying…"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

Maybe a burglary is in progress and I'll get the call to check it out, I thought or hoped.

"Yea I know." She said fidgeting.

"I could… I could make you a Dr.'s appointment." I told her nearly choking on my words.

"Why, I'm not sick?" She said looking at me with the same eyes she used to look at me with when she begged for an ice cream.

"Uh, well… for you know for birth control." I said feeling my face light on fire.

"NO, no, no Mom's already had this talk with me."

"That was before… before that." I said motioning to her neck. Bella pulled at her hair until it came down in a wild mess covering her neck, "oh god." She mumbled looking down at her hands.

"Bells…"

"Dad … we haven't." She said still not looking at me.

I wanted to rejoice but I wasn't stupid, just because they hadn't did not mean they weren't going to.

"But it's serious? You love him?"

"Yes." She whispered looking up at me, blushing furiously but her eyes were shining.

Yea she loved him all right.

"Just be careful, I'll… uh make an appointment." I told her.

"Mom already did that a long time ago." She said almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Oh okay then, just remember you can come to me." I told her.

"I know." She said. "Are we finished?"

"Yea."

"Ok." She said practically running for the stairs only tripping once.

"Love you Dad." I heard her when she was halfway upstairs.

"Love you too kiddo." I said shaking my head; she was already in her room.

"Embry… I think that was one of Jake's friends, I think maybe I even met him once. Him and another kid what was his name I tried to remember Quint, no Quil that's right Old Quil's grandson. Now which one was the shy one, and which one did I want to lock up. Damn it Charlie remember, I scolded myself.

"Embry… a girl's name if you asked me; he was the shy one. _Was…_ how shy could he be if he's chewing on my Bells neck? Boys, worthless every last one of them, I thought taking a pull from my beer.

I felt proud of myself I managed a sex talk with my daughter without shooting anything, that's why I'm the Chief of Police I thought getting comfortable in my easy chair.

**Bella's Pov**

That was worse than Quil telling Kay I saw Em's wiener I thought as I turned on my ancient computer and changed into some pajamas as I waited for it to fire up.

I stood in front of my mirror in one of Em's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers and looked at my neck.

I could almost feel his mouth on my skin as I stared at the red marks.

I sat down and opened my email, of course seeing one from Rene.

_Bella,_

_I hear you are getting hot and heavy… Details!_

_xoxo_

_Mom_

Oh dear god, my mother was truly crazy. Who asks their daughter things like that?

I am never letting Quil in the same room with her. I sent a quick email back, before she could flood my inbox.

_Mom,_

_You can meet him at graduation._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I shut my computer off and climbed into bed already missing the warmth of Embry's body next to mine, and the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

I tossed and turned, I got a drink of water, I read the same paragraph over, and over again but it was useless I could not sleep. I glanced at my clock, 2:46 am. I was lying on my back staring at my ceiling when I heard my cell buzz.

**R U Awake?-E**

**Yes-B**

I waited a second for another text, but instead my phone rang.

_Did I wake you?-E_

_No, I can't sleep. -B_

_Me either, I miss you.-E_

_Stay with me this weekend, we won't get back till late from Mom's office party anyway and she won't mind, think your Dad will let you?-E_

_Yea I mean I'm 18 plus uh… I had the world's most awkward sex talk when I got home. He saw the hickeys and offered to take me to the Dr.-B_

_Sorry.-E_

_It's ok, he didn't threaten to shoot you or anything so I think that's a good sign.-B_

_He wants to meet you.-B_

_Do you want me to meet him before graduation?-E_

_No, you can meet both my Mom and Dad at one time at graduation.- B_

_I love you Bella, so much.-E_

_I love you too Embry, I hate not feeling you next to me.-B_

_I know, me too.-E_

_Get some sleep.-E_

_You too.-B_

_Click_

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Bells you up?" I heard my dad yell as he banged on my door.

"Yes." I yelled slowly opening my eyes. I don't know what time I finally fell asleep but I was tired and school was the last place I wanted to go.

I threw on a pair of jeans, and left Em's t-shirt on, tied my chucks, swiped on a coat of mascara and some lip-gloss and stumbled down the stairs.

"Here." Charlie said handing me a pop tart.

"Thanks." I yelled as I walked out the door and hopped in my truck.

My classes were achingly slow, two weeks until graduation and the teachers droned on, and on.

I wanted to fling myself out of the window.

"You okay?" Angela asked walking to lunch.

"Yea I didn't sleep well last night and I'm ready to be done with this." I said waving my hands around the hallway.

"Me too." She sighed.

"SO…. I heard you have a new boyfriend." Angela said giving me the most innocent smirk, I'd ever seen.

"Tyler?" I laughed. Remembering he interrupted Em and I on the porch.

"Oh, yea."

"Who is he?" Angela asked.

"His name is Embry, he's from La Push." I told her smiling.

"You love him." She said looking at me.

"I do."

"You're different, the last few months you changed. You look good in love." Angela said sweetly.

"Thank you."

Embry text me as I sat down with my tray.

**Miss U, text me when U pick up Katie. I'll sneak away and say hi.-E**

**Ok, I miss U 2.-B**

**XOXO-B**

**XXOO-E**

"We were basically doing nothing in school, all of our finals were finished the week before, and yet here I sat watching another 'teaching aid' trying not to fall asleep. By the time the last bell rang, I was ready to climb out of my skin.

Angela and I were walking across the parking lot, "hey Angela I'm going shopping with my friend Katie, you want to come?" I asked.

"I'd love to." I walked over to my truck to give her some privacy to call her mom and I wanted to text Em.

**Leaving school.-B**

**Meet the store in 25?-E**

**Ok, XOXO-B**

**XXOO-E**

I saw Angela walk towards my truck giving me a thumbs up.

I will just be a minute, I told Angela and Katie as I hopped out of my truck. I had barely taken a step when Em came from the side of the building and wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. "I missed you." He breathed his warm breath making goose bumps break out all over my skin.

He pulled back looking at me, cupped both sides of my face and leaned in sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, then slid his tongue in between my lips and rubbed his wet, warm tongue over mine. "Mmmm" I could help the moan that escaped as he broke our kiss and pulled me to the side of the store.

He pulled me close to him, one hand in my hair, the other cupping my ass holding my body against his as he pressed my back against the brick. He kissed me so good I didn't think I'd be able to walk. When he took his mouth from mine, he trailed open mouth kisses over my jaw and my neck making my knees weak. "I love you so much." I whimpered feeling his mouth on my skin, his body against mine.

"Bro, we gotta go." I heard from somewhere behind us.

"Can you come see me tomorrow, I don't work." Em told me between pecks to my lips.

"Yes."

"I'll walk you to your truck." He said pulling me into his side.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jared."

"Maybe one day I'll get to meet you without Em's tongue down your throat." He laughed making me blush.

"Em this is my friend Angela, Ang this is my boyfriend Embry." I quickly introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Angela said.

"You too, Angela." Em said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you, I'll call you tonight."

"I love you too." I told him, already missing him. Yep I was pathetic.

"Bye baby." He said kissing me again, until Jared pulled him away.

I shook my head and got into my truck as Jared and Embry disappeared behind the store.

"Oh, my…" Angela said looking at me.

We picked up Kim, and started the drive to Port Angeles. It was cramped with the four of us smooshed into my truck, but fun. The girls asked me a thousand questions all of them making me blush.

"You still haven't… you know, done it?" Kim asked for the tenth time.

"KIM!"

"Oh come on, you need girl talk." She laughed.

"So what have you done if you haven't gone all the way?" She asked.

"What have you done?" I turned the question back on her.

"Nothing, unfortunately."

"Come on Bella, tell us something." Kim begged.

"He's a very good kisser." I told them.

"We could see that, I think I even felt that kiss." Katie said.

"You two are all fiery, what's the hold up?" Katie asked.

"It did look pretty passionate." Angela said blushing.

"It is; it all is." I admitted.

"What are your reasons for waiting, are you not ready?" Angela asked.

"It's not that, I…" I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell them, it was such a private thing but it would be nice to talk about it instead of making myself crazy thinking and obsessing over it.

"No it's not that. I love him…so much. I want to be with him." I told them.

"Then what's the problem?" Kim asked.

"I just don't want to worry about someone busting in, or hearing us or anything like that. I just want it to be us, ya know." I tried to explain.

"Then you'll know when the time is right." Angela said smiling.

"You have to tell us one thing." Katie said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Does he look as good undressed as he does fully clothed?" She asked laughing.

I felt my face heat up, even if it was funny.

"Yes…yes he does." I said unable to shake the mental picture.

"WOW!" All three of them said.

"Who was the other guy with him, he was cute too." Angela asked.

"Jared, I just met him the other day. He seems pretty nice."

"Wait…Jared Mahan?" Kim asked.

"Yea, do you know him?" I asked making Katie crack up.

"Kim's been in love with him since the 6th grade." Katie told me.

"You should talk to him." I told her.

"Yea maybe." She said as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"I have to get something for under my dress." I told the girls blushing. Good grief I just admitted not an hour earlier that my boyfriend looked good naked and I am blushing about underwear, I wonder if there is a pill I could take, a vitamin maybe?

"What dress?" Angela asked.

"Embry's mom is making us go to her office party, it's formal. We skipped Prom so this is her payback." I told her laughing.

"Well let's get you something that will make Embry cry." Katie said hauling me into Victoria's Secret.

"My dress is backless and satin so I need something that won't show through the material." I told them.

I ended up with several things; Victoria's Secret is more fun than I thought. "I want to wear some make up to the party but I need help." I admitted to Kim who immediately looked giddy.

"Sephora it is." She squealed grabbing my hand and pulling me into a store that made my head hurt.

There were thousands of lipsticks.

"I don't think you should wear a lot, you have such pretty skin." Angela said.

"I agree, maybe just some eyeliner and mascara and a lip stain." Kim suggested.

"What color is your dress?" Angela asked.

"Deep purple, Kay actually found it, it's nothing I would have picked, but I love it." I told her.

"Kay?"

"Embry's Mom, she loves Bella. I heard her and Quil's Mom talking about her the other day and Kay called Bella her daughter in law." Katie told Angela almost making me tear up.

Angela smiled at me, one of the great things about Angela; she was genuinely happy when you were happy.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Kim asked. Kim was such a girly girl, I thought shaking my head.

"I have no idea."

Kim started bouncing in her seat, "oooh let me do it."

"Sure." I told her laughing, making her jump up and down in her chair.

"Let's hit the road." Katie said as I started the truck.

We dropped Angela off first since her house was on the way to La Push, Kim was next, "Hey Bella can you stop at the market before you drop me off?" Katie asked.

"Sure."

I pulled up to the store and went inside with Katie, seeing Quil behind the counter.

"Awe Bells did you miss me?" He grinned.

"Of course I missed you my little Quilerina." I said smirking.

"So not nice Bells." He huffed but I could see the smile he was fighting.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Went shopping, just got back."

"What ya buy?"

"None of your business." I told him blushing. Damn this stupid blush I thought seeing Quil's eyes light up and that was never a good thing.

"Hmm, let's see what could you have bought that would make you blush?" He said rubbing his chin.

He jumped over the counter and was out the door before I could say anything.

"QUIL!" I yelled chasing after him.

"I swear if you open that bag, I'm asking my dad for a Taser." I yelled as he held the pink Victoria's Secret bag above my head.

"Put the bag down, it's for my dress." I told him.

"I swear you're like a pervy, annoying little brother." I huffed.

"Awe love you too Bells." He said smiling.

"I need someone to ring me up." Katie said holing a bottle of water in the air standing in the doorway of the store.

"Fine." Quil said laughing as he put my bag down.

Quil slung his arm around my shoulders as we made our way back inside the store.

"See you later Katie." I called as she made her way to her door.

The drive home was short, I wished I could have seen Em again but at least I'll get to see him tomorrow, I thought as I pulled into the driveway.


	16. Chapter 15 Literary Seduction

**CH.15 Literary Seduction**

**Embry's Pov**

"Bella came by the store with Katie last night." Quil told me as we walked into the locker room.

"Yea she went shopping with her and a couple other girls."

"She had a pink bag." He told me grinning, but the grin fell off his face when he noticed my lack of understanding.

"Dude you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" He laughed.

"No, enlighten me."

"Victoria's Secret." He told me rolling his eyes.

Fucking Quil, he would tell me something like that, as I'm getting ready to dress out for P.E. "FUCKER!" I groaned making him laugh.

"You better not have looked inside." I told him.

"Nah, I did hold the bag over her head and mess with her though." He laughed.

"Quil you're an ass. She's going to pepper spray you again." I laughed.

"She said she was going to get a Taser. Dude she's like the best little sister I never had."

"You do realize she's older than you."

"Maybe but I'm bigger." He grinned.

I pulled my shirt off and tugged my jeans down; I was slipping my shorts on when Quil looked at me with an evil smirk. "Think she got anything in black?" He asked.

Leeches, bloodsucker, dead cats…fucking Quil was laughing his ass off as I held my eyes closed thinking of anything to make my dick go down.

I pulled my shorts the rest of the way up, thankful no one saw my problem. "You are a giant ass." I said punching him in the arm.

"Come on that was funny." He sang as we made our way upstairs and into the gym.

Quil and I were standing by the mats waiting for Coach to divide the teams up for basketball, "What are you doing after school?" He asked.

"Bella's coming over, and I have a fuck ton of homework to make up."

"Hey man." Jared said walking up.

"Bella's got a friend that likes you." I told him smirking.

"Oh yea." He quirked his brow. "She cute?"

"I don't know, I don't really notice other girls." I told him making him and Quil laugh.

"Whipped." Jared coughed.

"Who the cute Forks girl with her yesterday?" Quil asked.

"No, Katie."

"Yea man she's cute." Quil told him.

"Hook me up." Jared said.

"Man, she's Bella's friend you can't hook up and never call her again." I told him.

"I'm not Paul."

"True." I laughed.

"I'll ask Bella." I told him.

"Cool."

"You don't work today right?" He asked.

"No, thank god I only saw Bella for five minutes yesterday." I complained.

"Yea and you had your tongue down her throat the whole time."

"Fucking Asshole." Jake sneered walking by.

"Sorry man. I didn't see him there." Jared said.

"Me either, I've tried talking to him. He'll just have to deal." I was still pissed he was acting like I stole Bella, but I wished he would pull his head out of his ass. He was one of my best friends.

"So Bella going to yours?" Jared asked.

"Yea." I said unable to keep the cheesy smile off my face.

"Oh man, you are so pussyfied." Jared said cracking up.

"Oh that's nothing; you should see the two of them together. All lovey dovey, gooey eyed. At least she's cool." Quil said making kissy noises. Sometimes I swear he is still eight.

"Yea she does seem pretty cool, she tied you up." Jared said cracking up.

"Fuck yea she did, she pepper sprayed me too." He laughed.

"You are one weird fucker. You know that. You're all laughing about being tied up and pepper sprayed." Jared said looking at Quil like he was crazy.

"It could be worse, what if I hated the chick my friend was all cheesy about. That would suck at least Bella's cool, she'll blush the whole time, but she'll joke back with you." Quil told him.

I really did love the fact that they got along, he was right it would suck if my girlfriend and best friend didn't like each other.

The rest of the day dragged on, so slow I wanted to scream. When the last bell rang, I practically ran to my locker. "Anxious?" Quil asked walking up laughing.

"Fuck yes, I miss her." I told him not caring how it made me sound.

"Cheesy dude, you are so fucking cheesy but I get it. She's cool as shit. She's different since you two got together. It's like meeting the real Bella or something." He said.

I could see Bella's truck in the driveway, I practically sprinted up the steps of our porch, I peeled my shirt off as I made my way to the door, 108.9 even a thin T-shirt over heated me. I walked inside; there was a note from my mom on the counter saying she would be back around 6. I didn't hear Bella anywhere in the house. I sighed thinking she had gone with my mom and I would have to wait even longer before I could see her when I saw the back door was open just a crack.

Thank you, Spirits. I thought.

I stood in the doorway looking at Bella; she had laid a blanket down on the ground under the big Oak in the back, near the shed. She was lying on her stomach propped up on her elbows reading a book. Her legs bent in the air crossed at the ankles swinging them back and forth. Her hair was blowing all over the place from the wind and the sun shining down made the red in her hair standout. It was like some cheesy chick flick moment, but damn she was gorgeous.

Her legs looked so good, she was wearing a skirt, and because she her legs up it had settled right below her ass, letting me see her creamy skin all the way to her thighs. _Beautiful._

Her tank top showing more of her beautiful ivory skin, but what made me smile were the converse high tops on her feet. God I loved her.

"You're beautiful." I said walking towards her. The smile on her face when she saw me made me lose my breath. I was turning into a giant girl and I honestly didn't give a damn.

I will blame it on the Austen.

I dropped to my knees and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. "What are you reading?" I asked her as I moved to lie beside her. "Poetry."

"Why?"

"It's beautiful." Bella said with a small smile.

"It's boring."

"You appreciate Austen and Shakespeare but not this?" She asked with a little quirk to her brow and shaking the book in her hand.

"Austen and Shakespeare write about love in a way that makes even men appreciate it. I can't get into a poem about trees and leaves." I told her remembering the English Lit assignment I finished before my first phase.

"Em I'm disappointed, so smart, and well-read and yet you don't appreciate poetry." She said smirking.

"I'm a guy it's boring." I said laughing.

"You think so?" She asked leaning into me and kissing me.

"Mmm, I know so." I smirked pecking her lips. _Lavender._

"Sit up." She ordered crooking her finger at me.

I'd enjoy a root canal with her in my lap, I thought as she moved to straddle me and brought her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She told me placing a sweet kiss just below my ear and moving her lips over my jaw, until she landed on my mouth.

"Not all poetry is about leaves or trees."

"You're right, some is about ships, and it's just as boring."

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Almost." I said moving my hands to hold her hips.

"Let's see where was I?" She said holding her book up and skimming the pages. Her eyes were following the lines on the pages, her lip between her teeth. So beautiful I thought again.

"Ahh there I was." She grinned setting the book down beside her.

_The Sweet Sound Of Bees  
__  
"Could you love a bee  
that buzzed, tickled your ear,  
brought tiny legs up to lips,  
while amber honey dripped  
down your breast?  
And if he followed, it there  
carried it down  
to the place where you open _

_like flowers, clear petals. If wings  
grew tongues, and he said  
you were enough  
the very essence of you  
that he could live, grow  
in the sweet sugar of your hip. _

She read her hands running over the length of my back. Her eyes going from the page she was reading from to my eyes. There is no way this is a poem I thought.

_Would you then turn and walk away?  
Say he is not a man with legs;  
speak of spiders or ants  
who would deny you both a place.  
What if these were not reasons  
just something you said,  
for the hum had grown so sweet,  
you realized an ability to sting."  
_

"That is not a poem about leaves or a tree." She smirked.

"No but bees and spiders?" I said teasing.

"The poem definitely had undertones but why disguise them in insects. That's the reason I can't get into the whole poetry thing." I teased again; the words of the poem were not lost on me.

I saw the smile she was trying to hide as she picked up the book flipping through the pages before finding what she was looking for. She already had a pink stain on her cheeks and she had not read a single word yet.

"This is a little beyond us right now but still…." She said blushing darker.

_May I feel said He?_

"_May I feel said he_

_(I'll squeal said she, just once said he)_

_It's fun said she._

Bella stopped to look at me, her eyes dark, her scent strong and I was hard as shit. She kissed my lips, just a peck. I wanted to beg her to let me taste her mouth.

She ran her hand through my hair and I moaned low as she moved her hips.

"Fuck…"

"There's more, should I keep reading?" She asked almost laughing.

"Yy...yea." I breathed pathetically.

_(May I touch said he, how much said she. A lot said he.)_

_Why not said she. (Let's go said he, not too far said she)_

"Bella…"

"There's still more." She said against my ear.

_(What's too far said he, where you are said she.)_

_May I stay said he, (which way said she, like this said he. _

_If you kiss said she, may I move said he. Is it love said she.)_

I was pretty sure her whispered words alone were going to make me cum, but the combination of the fuck hot words and her warm breath fanning over my skin had me whimpering.

_If you're willing said he. (but you're killing said she . But it's life said he. _

_But your wife said she. Now said he, Ow said she.)_

_(Tiptop said he, don't stop said she, Oh no said he)_

_Go slow said she._

_(Ccccome? said he. Uummm said she. You're divine said he, You are mine said she.)_

"That was neither about trees, leaves, spiders, or bees. That is desire written in words." She whispered then kissed my neck and bit down just enough to make me think I was having a heart attack.

I didn't know what to say, other to whimper and moan and cry. They did not teach me that poem in school I thought remembering the words Bella just whispered.

"Damn!" Was my only response.

"Not so boring." She said smirking, still pink cheeked.

"That was sexy." I said still shocked that, that was a poem.

"Yea and it's not even the most uhm…obvious or uh _naughty_." She said whispering the word naughty almost making me laugh. It's the same way I feel when I hear her say a bad word for some reason it sounds funny coming from her.

"Oh yea?" I asked lying her down and lying down beside her so I could run my hand up and down her side.

"Yep."

"Read me another." I told her kissing her neck as I held her hip in my hand.

"Some of them are very…uh descriptive." She told me blushing again.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed running my hand up her leg, under her skirt.

"Em…" She said/moaned as I ran my finger over her cloth-covered heat.

"Read me another." I said leaning in to kiss her lips. The scent of her arousal was making my entire body burn.

"O…ok." She stuttered as I moved my finger under her panties, teasing the outside of her lips.

_Bilingual_

"_The only aphrodisiac I need is your voice  
Hearing you speak my name  
Beckoning me to answer  
Telling me you want me  
So I tell you that you're the answer to every question I've ever had about love _

I slipped a finger inside her, oh hell she was so wet, I had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning. She stopped reading and shifted her leg so I had more room as I pushed a second finger inside her.

"Keep reading." I said my own voice filled with want.

_Without words I use my tongue to tell the tale of us  
Tracing your shadowscape.  
Kneeling before you my eyes feast upon your masculinity and  
All its divinity and I praise you  
Because all of that is for me _

"Ahh Em…" Bella moaned when I started circling her clit.

"Read." I whispered against her lips, pecking them then moving just an inch away from her mouth.

_I begin to indulge myself of your delicacies  
Digesting semi-sweet dark chocolate decadence as it melts  
Dripping down my chin  
Your taste is something that I ever couldn't re-create _

She was making me fucking crazy; I wanted her so bad it hurt. I moved my fingers inside her, the heat of her juices making me shiver, my mouth watered, as her scent grew stronger.

_Needing every atom of your anatomy  
Necessity is placed upon me knowing you are the source of my serendipity  
Dipping in and out of me stroking more than my consciousness  
Subconsciously I find myself rewinding our love scenes _

_In my daydreams…. _

That was all I could take, I pushed her gently so she was lying on her back, and looked at her flushed face and dark hooded eyes. "Bella fuck…" Is all I got out before I covered her mouth with mine, my fingers still stroking the sides of her wet soft walls, my thumb making circles around her swollen clit.

I pulled back to take a breath only for Bella to push against my chest. I took my fingers from her, and rose to my knees sitting back on the heels of my feet. I looked at her as I raised my hand to my mouth, licking my fingers free of her cotton candy flavor.

She kissed my chest, flicking my nipple with her tongue. "Bel…la." I stuttered moaned as her mouth worked over my skin.

"Can anyone see us here?" She asked taking her mouth from me. All I could do was shake my head no, as she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down just enough to free my dick. Oh fuck, I thought. I was always lying down when she did this, I had never really been able to watch her, and fuck was it a good view.

Her pink tongue flicked over my head, gathering the pre-cum already oozing from my tip. "Fuck." I hissed as she dipped her tongue into my slit then licked all around my head. I didn't know what to do with my hands, I wanted to tangle them in her hair, but I didn't want to seem like an ass.

I settled for holding them behind my head and lacing my own hands together. She was licking and kissing only my head and it was driving me mad. Watching her taste me, lick me; fuck the visual alone had me doing calculus in my mind.

Bella looked up at me as she flicked her tongue against the underside of my head, "Ffffuck…" I muttered. She pulled her mouth from me, kissing my stomach, up my chest licking my nipples, then she gently bit down, and I swear I almost fell on my ass it felt so goddamn good.

I was almost positive she was trying to kill me. She kissed across my collarbone and nibbled my Adam's apple, always gets me moaning. When she made it to my mouth, she flicked her tongue over my lips, the sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. I could hear myself breathing heavy. She reached up and grabbed my hands pulling them down to her hair. She read my goddamn mind, I thought as I let my fingers wrap around her mahogany waves as she kissed her way back down my chest until she reached my cock and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Fucking Shit, I was going to die when I finally came.

Bella grasped me at the base of my dick, her mouth swallowing my head as she began working my length with both her mouth and hands. "FUCK!" I moaned much too loud, but I couldn't help it.

Seeing Bella's lips wrapped around me and hearing her moan as she tasted me, smelling her scent get stronger as she licked, sucked and nibbled was insane, I was barely holding on. My hands tangled in her hair as I slid in and out of her wet, hot mouth. She reached around with one hand grabbing my ass and pulled me into her, holy shit I really was going to die.

She let go of my ass, and drug her hand over my burning skin and stroked just under my sack, fuck all mighty. "Fucking hell…" I tried to tell her I was going to cum but I literally could not talk.

Whatever the hell she did with my boys, left me incapable of speech. She slid my length to the edge of her mouth, looked up at me and gently bit down. I came so fucking hard I thought I was going to fall the fuck over. She licked my length, kissing the tip before she pulled away and kissed up my chest over my neck. "You taste too good to let any drip down my chin." She whispered in my ear alluding to the poem from earlier and I swear my dick jumped back to attention hearing the words.

I loved how she could make me cum; swallow me and still blush.

"I packed a picnic, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Fucking, starving." I told her grabbing her waist and pulling her to me. I inhaled her rain scent as I kissed her neck, nibbling her skin. I slid my hands under her skirt pulling her panties down her scent so strong I could almost feel it. I pushed her down on her back and hovered over her kissing her lips until they swelled.

I kissed and nipped down the column of her neck, pulling her tank top up, and the lace of her bra down revealing her tits. Fuck, I loved her rosy colored nipples. I closed my mouth and gently bit down rolling her pink tip between my lips, as I cupped and tweaked her bud on her other breast. I switched sides making sure to give equal attention to both breasts; my entire body shivered as Bella moaned my name.

I released her nipple placing a kiss on each tip as I kissed my way down her stomach, swirling my tongue around her navel, her rain flavored skin tasted so good on my tongue. I kissed around the edge of the waistband of her skirt as I lifted it revealing Bella's glistening lower lips. "Fucking Beautiful?" I whispered against her clit, inhaling her scent. My wolf was clawing at me to take her and goddamn, I wanted to, but only when she was ready.

I took one finger and stroked her slit, watching Bella's eyes close and her lip go between her teeth. Her body arched off the blanket as I touched her sliding my finger up and down watching as she became more and more aroused. I lowered my mouth and licked her entire slit moaning. _Cotton Candy._

I licked, nibbled, and sucked as she moaned, panted, and called my name over and over again. I felt her body shift and looked up to see her leaning on her elbows watching me, oh hell she was determined to kill me today. Our eyes locked as I licked her, and pushed two fingers inside her wet heat, pushing in and out, as I flicked the tip of my tongue over her button. "OH FUCK!" She yelled coming on my tongue. I tasted and savored every drop of her candy-flavored liquid never taking my eyes off hers.

I kissed my way back up her body, leaving kisses on her nipples as I made my way to her mouth. I lay down on my back, and pulled Bella over me. I ran my fingers through her hair as she made circles on my chest. I don't know how long we lay there silent.

"What was your Spirit Journey like?" She asked. Fuck, I knew at some point; I would have to come up with answers.

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like, what did you do?"

"You're different." She told me looking up at me.

"How am I different?" I asked I could hear in her voice she meant more than just the 'growth spurt.'

"Clearly you are uh… bigger everywhere."

"Part of the growth spurt I guess." I lamely said. Fucking stupid excuse, they needed to come up with something better than that.

"You touch me differently since you came back." She said biting her lip and looking at me through her lashes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's… before it was almost like you were hesitant to touch me, but now you're not."

"I always worried that I would do something to hurt you or make you feel like I only wanted sex, so I was hesitant. Being away from you, fuck Bella I missed you so much, I realized that even though we are both ridiculously shy and blush no matter what, you would tell me if something was too much.

So I stopped over thinking everything." I told her unable to explain how the wolf works, making me more confident and allowing me to know her body's reaction to what I'm doing or not doing. I also knew I sounded like a big pussy but I meant every word I said.

"I'm glad, whatever the reason. You make me think less and feel more. I always worried if I would do the wrong thing, touch too much, or not enough. It's so much more…when we just feel and not think." She said.

"I love you Bella, touching you, feeling you touch me, it feels right." I told her.

"Yes it does." She said lifting her head to kiss me.

"Promise to tell me if I ever push you. I don't want to ever push you, Bella."

"Em… you haven't, not once have I ever felt like you were being pushy. I…I want to be with you Embry. Before it was about waiting to be ready now it's about waiting for the right time. I want to be with you but I want it to be just us. I don't want either of us thinking about who might come home, or who might hear. Just you and I."

"I want to be with you too Bella, just you and me." I told her holding her closer to me and kissing her with everything in me.

"I love you." She said against my lips, as we broke our kiss.

"I love you too."

It was quiet for a minute both of us lost in thought when my stomach growled.

"I really did bring a picnic." She said laughing.

**A/N:**__The Sweet Sound Of Bees by: T.E. Ballard

May I feel said he (16) by: E.E. Cummings

Bilingual - Jose Nunez (its entirety is amazingly HOT check it out.)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

I am going out of town for a family emergency. The updates will slow but will not stop while I am gone. Thank you for all of your continued support of my stories.

Wolf Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed


	18. Chapter 16 Sunshine

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the well wishes and words of support. It meant more than I could ever possibly express. Thank You!**

**CH.16 Sunshine **

**Kay's Pov**

I pulled into the driveway seeing Bella's truck, no surprise there. Embry and Bella were inseparable these days. His face when she left to go home every night was priceless, he looked as though it would be years before he saw her again instead of only hours. My son was helplessly in love.

I set my purse and workbag down, looking around. The lights were all off as well as the TV. It didn't look like anyone was home. I found a note on the fridge.

_**Mom,**_

_**Bella and I are at the beach, come down if you feel like it but if you love me you will not wear a bikini.**_

_**Love**_

_**Em & Bella**_

_**Ignore Em wear what you want.**_

_**XOXO Bella**_

I laughed as I changed into my bathing suit, packed a towel, a book, and a bottle of water in my beach bag.

I was nearly to the beach when I spotted Em and Bella in the water, tangled in each other. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist as he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss everyone in a five-mile radius felt.

I wouldn't have known it was them except Bella's skin glowed neon against his. I spotted Bella's beach bag, and spread my blanket out next to theirs, shaking my head, and laughing as my son continued to kiss Bella in a way that almost made me blush. It was like a car wreck, you know you shouldn't look but you just can't help yourself.

"Cute aren't they?" I heard from my right; I looked over seeing Theresa Thompson walking towards me grinning.

"Hi Theresa, and yes they are quite adorable." I said laughing.

"I've been watching them since they arrived, I just can' help it, they are so sweet with one another. They make you forget your troubles and remember what it's like to be young and in love." She told me still watching Em and Bella.

"They are a beautiful couple inside and out." I told her smiling.

"Do you know them?"

"Theresa, that's Embry." I told her laughing at her shocked face.

"Oh my goodness, I did not recognize him."

"Well it is difficult when he's fused to Bella." I told her laughing.

"Wow, Embry's always been so shy. I never would have guessed that was him. Tell me about the girl who has so clearly stolen your son's heart." Theresa said laughing.

"Ms. Bella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" She asked.

"The one, and only."

Chief Swan was well known on the res., he had been friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater since they were kids. I wasn't surprised Theresa recognized the name.

"Tell me, how are you taking all of this?" She laughed.

"I could not have handpicked a better match for my son. I adore her." I told Theresa smiling.

"I see the kids hanging all over each other in the hallways, but I've never quite seen the devotion or absolute adoration I've witnessed between those two in one afternoon." Theresa said looking out at Em and Bella.

"They are the real deal. She wears my mother's commitment necklace." I told her knowing she would understand the significance of the necklace, as she too is Makah.

"I remember when my Mathew met his Beth. He was about Embry's age, everyone told me not to worry it was just puppy love, but I knew it was the real thing. We mom's just know." Theresa said smiling.

"Yes we do."

We watched as Embry and Bella walked towards us, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"They are absolutely adorable." Theresa whispered.

"Hey kids." I greeted laughing as Em grimaced taking in my yellow bathing suit.

"Ma…" Em said looking ill making me laugh harder.

"You look fantastic Kay." Bella said leaning down to give me a hug.

"Mrs. Thompson, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Mrs. Thompson." Embry introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella." Theresa said smiling at Bella.

"You, too."

Embry sat down pulling Bella in front of him, and started rubbing sunscreen on her back and shoulders. "Babe you just put some on me an hour ago." Bella told him moving her hair to the side.

"I don't want you to burn." He told her, making Theresa and I both snicker.

"I'm surprised Quil hasn't made his way down here." I said earning a laugh from Embry and a snort from Theresa.

"He had detention." Embry told me.

"Yes Mr. Ateara will be staying after school for the rest of the week." Theresa said trying herself to keep from laughing.

"What did Quilerina do now?" Bella asked making me, and Theresa laugh at his new nickname.

"He allegedly swapped the science video for porn." Em told her unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Oh my god." Bella laughed.

"Allegedly my ass, that boy gave Mrs. Donovan heart palpitations." Theresa said snorting.

Linda had her hands full, I thought not for the first time.

"Oh honey I picked up your suit today." I told Em earning a groan of protest.

"Don't start. You are going and you are going to have fun, unless of course you want Bella and me to go alone. I'm sure Bella won't lack dance invitations." I told him.

"That was mean." Em said pulling Bella closer to him.

"Come on baby." Embry said pulling Bella up and walking back to the water, leaving me, and Theresa laughing.

"He has it bad." She laughed.

"Yes he does." I said shaking my head.

Em and Bella were almost to the water when Jared appeared out of nowhere and started talking to them. I could see Embry didn't like whatever Jared said, as the three of them made their way back towards me.

"I have to go into work for a few hours." Em told me, looking between me, and Bella.

"Bella…baby I'll be back as soon as I can." He told her pulling her to him.

"Can you stay until I get back?" He asked, and I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"Yea, I'll see you when you get home." She told him.

"I love you." Em told her kissing her, as Jared shook his head.

"I love you too." Bella told him.

"Come on lover boy." Jared said pulling Em away.

Bella looked like someone kicked her puppy as Embry left with Jared. "Ah honey he'll be home soon." I told her laughing.

"I'm going to take another dip before we leave." Bella said walking towards the water.

Bella bobbed in the water, floated on her back and swam around. "Where's my sister from another mother?" Quil asked plopping down on Em and Bella's blanket.

"In the water." I told him as he jumped up. "You behave yourself." I yelled as he kicked sand in all directions running towards the water.

Theresa and I watched as Quil lifted Bella up and tossed her in the water, only for her to come up sputtering and launching herself at him. We could hear them yelling and laughing.

"I guess there's no problem with the girlfriend and best friend." Theresa said laughing.

"No those two fight like siblings. Bella stayed with me while her dad was out of town, and Quil being Quil made her mad. Bella, Katie Marshall, and Kim Sawyer snuck over to Linda's in the middle of the night and tied Quil's hands and feet together, then tied him to a chair." I told her laughing as I remembered Linda's giddy face that morning.

"Oh my goodness, tell me you have photos." Theresa said cracking up.

"Of course, I think Linda is planning to have one blown up to display on the mantle."

I was still laughing when I saw Jake walking towards Quil and Bella who were coming out of the water.

"Here's trouble." I said watching to see what would happen.

"I heard about what happened in P.E." Theresa said following my stare.

I couldn't hear what was being said but I could tell from the way Quil was pulling Bella behind him that it wasn't good.

Quil pulled Bella into his side and started walking towards us, as Jake stomped towards the parking lot.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm ok." She said but her voice was shaky and she looked close to tears. Quil for his part looked pissed.

**Embry's Pov- pack Mind**

_What the hell?-__**Embry**_

_Paul caught the scent of the redhead, we didn't want to howl and alert the bitch.-__**Sam**_

_Any sightings?-__**Jared**_

_No, but the scent can't be more than a few hours old.-__**Sam**_

_Choir Boy those are some impure thoughts, you're having.-__**Paul**_

_Fuck off!-__**Embry**_

_FOCUS!-__**Sam**_

_There are three different scent trails, one leads to the beach.-__**Paul**_

_Fuck, Bella and my mom are there.-__**Embry**_

_Embry calm down, Jared you take the trail towards the beach. Embry go with Paul cut her off and send her towards me.-__**Sam**_

_Fuck, she took a header off the cliff.-__**Paul**_

_Damn! Keep patrolling make sure she does not circle back. Meet in the clearing in a hour.-__**Sam**_

_The schedule remains the same. Don't take any chances if you catch a scent, howl for backup.-__**Sam**_

**Embry Un-phased**

"I want to catch that bitch, this patrol shit sucks." Jared said.

"Dude that was too fucking close, Bella was at the beach." I said shaking my head the fear gripping me.

"She's good man." Jared told me.

"Yea but fuck, for those few seconds I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest."

"Are you sure you didn't imprint? I mean shit Em, you think of Bella the same way Sam thinks of Emily." Jared said looking at me.

"I didn't see any of that glowy cable shit Sam explained. I don't need to imprint, she's everything to me." I told him.

"Relax, I believe you." He laughed.

My cell phone started ringing; I unsnapped the button on my cargo pocket thinking cargo pockets were the best invention since bread.

**Hello-E**

**Dude, where the fuck have you been? I called you like ten times.-Q**

**I was working.-E**

**You need to start answering your fucking phone.-Q**

**What the hell man?-E**

**Fucking Jake, he ran into us at the beach and tried to start shit.-Q**

**What happened?-E**

**Nothing, I told him to fuck off but shit, Em he is acting like a dick.-Q**

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jared looking at me.

**Are you still at the beach?-E**

**No, your mom went to my house and I'm at yours with Bells.-Q**

**I'll be there in five minutes.-E**

**Hurry up, and you might catch your girl still in the shower.-Q**

**Click!**

"Fuck" I yelled snapping my phone shut.

"Man it's going to suck when he phases." Jared said shaking his head.

"I know."

"See you later." Jared said taking off towards his house.

I made it to my house in about three minutes.

"That was fast." Quil said seeing me walk in.

"I'm leaving now; I didn't want to leave Bella alone." He said walking to the door.

"Quil…"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Told you, she's my sister from another mother." He laughed walking out the door.

I took the stairs two at a time, when I made it to my room I could hear Bella singing. She was good.

Hearing Bella sing, made me think of our bucket list from so long ago. I wanted to keep listening but I wanted to get in the shower with her even move.

I knocked on the door not wanting to startle her by just walking in. "Quil get out of Em's room." She yelled.

"I'm not Quil." I said walking in.

"No, you're not."

She was breathtaking, wet, with bubbles sliding down her back from the shampoo in her hair. Her skin glowed from spending the afternoon in the sun. Bella's rain scent was heavy in the air, more concentrated from the heat of the water.

"You're beautiful."

I slipped my shorts off, stepped into the shower the water feeling good, but it was never hot enough. I wished for a time when a hot shower brought comfort, but having Bella's naked body in front of me was better than hot water I decided looking down at her.

Bella squeezed some of my shower gel onto her sponge and started running it over her body. I held my hand out and waited as she handed it to me. "What happened with Jake?" I asked as I gently ran the sponge over her shoulders and across her collarbone.

"Nothing really, he just started saying stupid stuff but Quil made him stop." Bella said leaning against me.

"I'm sorry." I told her hating that everything was so fucked up with Jake.

"Baby it's not our fault. I don't know why he's acting like this but we didn't do anything wrong." She said turning to face me.

"I know. I just don't like you being hurt."

"You make it all better." She said kissing the center of my chest.

We took turns running the soapy sponge over each other, after we rinsed the soap from our bodies I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. I dried Bella then myself before wrapping a towel around my waist and one around Bella's shoulders.

I sat on my bed pulling Bella into my lap, wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder. "Stay with me tonight."

"What about your mom?"

"She won't mind, but I'll ask to make sure." I told her, already knowing mom wouldn't care.

"You still have clothes here so you can just go to school from here in the morning."

"Come on let's get dressed then we can go ask." I said standing up, setting Bella on her feet.

Bella slipped on a pair of jeans and one of my old t-shirts. "It smells like you." She told seeing me watch her as she slipped my shirt over her head.

"I like you in my clothes." I told her pulling her to me, pecking her lips.

I slipped a pair of boxers and a pair of cut off sweats on, grabbed Bella's hand and headed down stairs.

"Honey are you okay?" Mom asked sitting at the table.

"Yea, I'm fine." Bella told her snuggling into my side. I didn't know what Jake said but whatever it was had hurt Bella's feelings, I could feel it.

"I'm going to go get the tangles out of my hair." Bella told me pulling a brush from our beach bag by the door.

I waited until Bella was upstairs, then I turned to look at my mom. "What?" She asked laughing.

"How do you always do that?" I asked shaking my head. She just knew, every time.

"Can Bella stay tonight?"

"Em honey Bella is always welcome here."

"Thanks, I don't know too many guys whose mom's let their girlfriends sleep over." I told her knowing I was lucky.

"True, but not too many of those guys and their girlfriends are as respectful as you and Bella are." Mom said.

"Besides the wounded puppy faces you both get when you have to leave each other are just pitiful." Mom said laughing.

"I don't like watching her leave." I admitted.

"I can tell."

"No, I mean it freaking hurts." I told her, feeling stupid but it was the truth.

"Hmmm, you know your granddad used to say being away from your grandmother was painful. I've never seen two people love each other the way my mom and dad did, until you and Bella." Mom said and I could see the emotion in her eyes.

Bella came downstairs, looking between my mom and me with a worried look. "Happy tears." Mom told her giving her a hug. "Bella honey, you are welcome to stay anytime." Mom whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Bella told her, I could hear a hitch in her voice.

I watched as the two most important people in my life embraced and my entire being was filled with peace. After mom let Bella go, I pulled her to me, holding her close letting her unique rain scent wash over me.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up; the moon shining through the window, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table; the red digital numbers read 5:37. I snuggled closer to Embry and closed my eyes hoping to fall back asleep but the dream that woke me in the first place kept playing in my awakened mind. I laid there squeezing my eyes shut, willing sleep to find me. No such luck, I thought peering over at the alarm clock again. 5:52.

I wiggled free from Embry's arms and made my way to the bathroom. I sipped on a glass of water, brushed my hair and still my thoughts were of Embry and me in the living room the other day. How it felt to feel him sliding against me, the way his skin tasted. The image of his hand wrapped around himself, and the feel of his hot cum on my breasts was enough to make me rub my legs together in an attempt to ease some of the ache I felt.

Ugh, I groaned unable to shake the thoughts from my head. It was getting harder to wait, harder to stop, the ache I felt was increasing, and with my mind replaying every kiss, every touch we shared; I was ready to scream my frustrations.

I stood in the doorway looking at Embry's sleeping form, thinking of how much he changed my life.

I loved him so much, so much more than I knew how to put into words.

**Embry's Pov**

I was dreaming of Bella the way her curves fit perfectly in the contours of my body, the feel of her hair wound between my fingers as I kissed her mouth. My mind wandered to her soft body curled around mine, the taste of her skin and the scent of her arousal that was getting stronger with every passing second as my mind played and replayed every touch we shared.

Waiting was getting more difficult, I wanted to feel her, I wanted us to be a part of one another, and every time we had to stop, it was painful. I loved her with every fiber of my being.

I woke up my mind racing with thoughts of Bella, my side cold, not feeling her nestled in my arms.

I turned my head seeing the alarm clock read 6:10, and inhaled deeply getting my senses jump-started. Oh dear spirits…the scent of Bella's arousal was so strong, my mouth watered nearly choking me.

I sat up, looking from side to side before I was awake enough to calm down and use my senses. Waking up to Bella's arousal thick in the air had rendered me stupid. I stared at the doorway to my bathroom feeling Bella's eyes on me, and looked at her watching me. Bella was wearing a tank top, and green lace panties that I wanted to rip from her body with my teeth.

Neither of us said anything as we stared at one another, my heart was racing faster, and faster with each second our eyes stayed locked together, the sexual tension building as the silence ticked by.

I could hear my own breathing come out in pants, as I sat looking at my reason for breathing.

Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands wringing together as she stood in the doorway. I was about to lose my mind watching her. "Come here." I said almost in an order. I watched as Bella shuffled towards me, when she was within reach I grabbed her around the hips and hauled her to me.

I pulled her into my lap, looking into her darkened eyes, inhaling her sweet musky scent.

My mouth was on hers before I even thought to do it, my tongue tangled around hers as one hand snaked around her waist, cupping her ass, and holding her against me. My other hand wound her hair between my fingers, just like in my dream. When my lungs burned form lack of air, I pulled back and trailed kisses along Bella's jaw enjoying the tiny moans and heavy panting coming from her parted lips.

**Kay's Pov**

I knew Bella needed to leave for school earlier than Em, and I didn't want her to get in trouble if she were late. The house was silent as I made my way upstairs.

I stopped in front of Embry's slightly ajar door, reached my hand out to open it the rest of the way, when I saw that they were definitely awake. Holy Spirits, I thought.

Embry had Bella straddled in his lap, one hand tangled in her hair pulling, as he kissed her. His other hand held her bottom. Bella's arms were around Embry's neck her hands pulling at his short hair.

This was not my teenage son kissing his girlfriend; this was a man ravishing a woman.

Embry tilted Bella's head to the side, his mouth trailing up and down her neck. I was frozen unable to move. I had seen them kiss too many times to count, but this was the first time I was truly seeing my son as someone other than my little boy.

"Baby, I love you so much." Embry said against Bella's skin.

"I love you too Em." Bella said peppering his face with kisses.

I managed to unfreeze my feet and made my way down the stairs. I started the coffee pot and sat down at the table waiting for my daily dose of caffeine to percolate. The soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come on in Linda." I said opening the door.

"Can I use your hair dryer?" She asked pointing to her nearly dripping hair.

"Yea, come on." I told her laughing and walking down the hall towards my bedroom.

"Thank you, mine started smoking and smells like burnt hair." She told me as she plugged it in and went to work on her long hair.

"Do you work today?" Linda asked seeing me in jeans.

"No, the office is closed the rest of the week." I told her, thankful for the mini vacation.

"I'm headed to Port Angeles, want to come along?"

"Actually that's perfect; I need to do a little shopping."

Linda wrapped the cord around the handle of the blow dryer and put it back under the bathroom sink.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

We both stopped in our tracks as we made it to the end of the hallway.

"I can't move, I can't look away…for the love of the Spirits why the hell can I not look away." Linda whispered beside me.

Embry had Bella pinned against the wall in the kitchen, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing her. I could see his tongue come out and flick over her lips before he thrusts it back into her mouth.

He would pull away, kiss her neck and either flick his tongue over her lips or suck her bottom lip into his mouth before kissing her all over again.

"Son, I haven't had my coffee yet." I said coming out of my stupor, then again, I'd already been frozen in place once this morning.

"Shit." I heard him hiss as he set Bella down on her feet, he kissed her lips twice before turning to look at Linda and me. They both blushed.

"Uh… sorry Ma." He said.

"Not the first time I've caught you kissing and I'm willing to bet not the last time." I told him shaking my head.

"Bella doesn't have to leave for another hour, we're going to the diner for breakfast, you want to come?" Em asked.

I looked over to Linda to see if we had time. "I'll call Quil and tell him to get dressed. We can leave for Port Angeles from the diner." Linda said pulling her cell phone out.

Bella pulled her hair into a messy bun; apparently, my son has been nibbling her neck for a while considering she had fading hickeys beside brand new ones. I just shook my head and Linda covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

We made our way outside, Bella tossing her keys to Embry as I walked to Linda's car.

"Baby, it's dead." Embry told her sympathetically. We all knew how much Bella loved that old truck of hers.

"Think it can be fixed?" She asked, hopeful.

"Quil and I can look at it after school."

"Here honey, I don't work today you can take my car. " I told Bella holding my keys out.

"Uh…I don't know what if I wreck or something." She said looking terrified.

"Sweetheart I've seen you drive, you drive like a granny, and if you do get in an accident I have insurance." I laughed.

"Besides it's not as if you wouldn't be coming over after school anyway." I told her smirking.

"Thank you." She said hugging me.

"All right now that that is settled, let's eat. I'm starving." Linda said smiling.

Linda and I stopped and picked up a still half-asleep Quil and pulled into the diner parking lot, Em was leaning on the back of my car, Bella stood in between his legs. Embry had both hands in her back pockets, as he kissed her lips over, and over again.

"They need to do it, already. Being around them is like popping Viagra, hard-on for days." Quil said getting out of the car.

"He starts shock therapy soon." Linda said looking from Quil to me and shaking her head.

We finished our breakfasts, or I should say Embry finished our breakfasts. I got up so Bella could get out of the booth. "I'm going to walk her out, I'll be right back." He told me standing with Bella.

"Thank you Kay." Bella told me kissing my cheek. "Bye Linda, Quilerina." She said walking out the door with Embry.

"I'd heard rumors that Embry was off the market, but uh… I see he is well and truly taken." Sue Clearwater said as she refilled our glasses, nodding towards the parking lot where my son had once again forgotten he was in public.

"Is that what I think it is around her neck?" Sue asked smiling at the two who were still wrapped in each other's arms oblivious to the stares of everyone in the diner, which was nearly the entire elderly population of La Push.

"Yes, it is."

"Then Embry Call really is off the market." Sue said, knowing exactly what the necklace meant. Like Theresa and me, she was from the Makah as well.

"He really is." I told her smiling.

We watched Bella drive off and Embry walk back to the door looking like someone killed his dog.

As soon as he walked through the door, the diner erupted in applause and I cracked up, seeing my son turn about three shades of red.

"Dude you practically dry humped her in the parking lot." Quil said as Em slid into the booth.

"Quil!" Linda scolded him.

"What? He did…" Quil said laughing.

"Go to school you two." I said shaking my head. Quil was going to be a handful when he fell in love, and I couldn't wait to see it all. Poor Linda, I thought.

**Bella's Pov**

School was dragging by slowly not only did I want to get back to Em but, we only had four days left so we weren't really doing anything besides sitting and staring at the clock.

"So how is that hot boyfriend of yours?" Angela asked smirking.

"Wonderful." I sighed unable to keep the goofy grin off my face.

"What are you doing for graduation?"

"Ugh…hopefully not tripping when I walk across the stage." I laughed, thinking that is exactly the sort of thing that would happen.

"I don't know what I want to do so I think I might just take my gen-ed classes at Peninsula and hold off on a bigger college until I figure it out." I told her wondering if I sounded like a complete idiot.

"That's smart, why pay for classes you might not need." Angela said sweetly, one of the many reasons she was fantastic.

My cell phone ringing, kept me from replying. I looked down seeing Charlie's name flash and started worrying that something had happened. He never calls me at school.

**Dad?-B**

**Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell are you?-C**

**Dad, what's wrong?-B**

**Tell me where you are, right now.-C**

**I'm at school.-B**

**Then why did I get a call telling me your truck is in La Push?-C**

**Because it wouldn't start, Kay loaned me her car.-B**

**OH…-C**

**Yea you would know that if you checked your voicemail-B**

**Bells…-C**

**Who told you anyway?-B**

**Never mind, I have a pretty good idea why someone would call trying to get me into trouble and an even better idea of who.-B**

**Bella I'm sorry.-C**

**I gotta go.-B**

_Jake_, I thought hanging up the phone.

** I have a fic rec. '**Shades of Gray'** by **Feebes86**. Check it out, it's fantastic!**


	19. Chapter 17 Let's Rumble

**CH.17 Let's Rumble**

I flipped my phone shut tossing it into my bag, I was furious.

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela asked.

"I will be." I told her and made my way out of the cafeteria doors, across the parking lot and behind the wheel of Kay's car.

I drove down Main Street turning onto the 101. I was angry with my Dad for yelling at me, believing _him_ before checking the facts. I was hurt that Jake was doing everything in his power to hurt me.

I pulled into Em's driveway trying to calm myself before I went inside. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and made my way into the house. Kay was gone, and Em was still at school, I was too angry, too hurt to think straight.

I knew I wanted to confront Jake, I decided that I would be waiting at his house when he got home from school, still three and a half hours away.

I busied myself baking brownies and a batch of cookies to kill time. Cooking always helped to center me and I knew Embry would like them. With the brownies cut and sealed away in an airtight container, the cookies cooling, I found myself in Em's room.

I grabbed his hamper and decided to be useful. As I was putting the laundry into the washer I had to laugh, there were just as many of my clothes in his hamper as there were his. After I started a load of wash, I looked around to see what else I could do to fill the two hours and ten minutes I had left, I went into the bathroom straightened it up, then drug out the vacuum and ran it across Em's floor. I put the vacuum back in the hall closet and went back downstairs; there really wasn't anything else I could do.

I locked up the house, and got into Kay's car driving the short distance to the market. I walked up and down the aisles grabbing everything I would need to make spaghetti, a gallon of ice cream and chocolate syrup for brownie sundaes, then stopped and picked up some bath products. I checked out and drove back to Em's to unload the groceries.

I put everything on the counter, the ice cream in the freezer, and walked upstairs to put the bath products away tossing the old bath sponge and replacing it with the new one I just bought.

I still had an hour and a half before I needed to leave and walk to Jakes' house. I made my way downstairs again, thinking my legs were getting a workout with all the stair climbing I was doing.

I chopped the tomatoes, onions, and garlic and started the sauce, I mixed the meat mixture and rolled out the meatballs, dropping them into the sauce, and then cleaned up my mess. I glanced at the clock on the wall, happy to see it was time for me to meet Jake.

I locked the door behind me and started walking, the whole time thinking of what to say to make Jake understand. _I was angry and hurt_. I walked up to the little red house, glancing at the garage and remembering the fun all of us used to have hanging out, I wish it could be like that again.

The curtains were drawn on the windows, telling me Billy was gone. I was grateful that there would not be an audience. I sat on the steps, and waited for Jake to show up.

**Paul's Pov**

I didn't mind a day off from school, but fuck this was boring, running circles all day. I wanted to catch the redheaded cunt and be done with all this shit.

I was making the loop behind the houses when I smelled strawberries. I crept close to the edge of the tree line seeing Embry's leech lover sitting across the road on the Black's porch steps.

I decided to stick around, Jake was close to phasing, and even though I didn't like the chick, I would make sure she was safe for Choirboy's sake. Choirboy… fucking too nice and calm to be a wolf if you ask me. The kid didn't get pissed at anything, he was like fucking Lassie.

I could see Jake walking down the road, I watched from the trees as Jake made his way into the yard, stopping in his tracks seeing Bella sitting on his front steps.

"Why?" Bella yelled as Jake stared at her. Leech lover was pissed.

"Answer me!"

I could see Jake's fists clenched at his sides, shaking. Fuck this is going to hell fast. I howled to get back up in case Jake decided to fuzz out.

_What's up Paul, find a scent?-__**Sam**_

_NO, look.-__**Paul**_

_Shit.-__**Sam**_

_Sup?-__**Jared**_

_I'm here, is there a scent?-__**Embry**_

_No, your leech lover is yelling at Jake.-__**Paul**_

_Fuck you man, quit calling her that.-__**Embry**_

_Knock it off you two. Watch for signs of his phase. Embry, Jared phase out in case he begins the phase. Jared you will take Jake into the forest, Embry you will get Bella out of there.-__**Sam**_

_Listen and watch for signs of trouble.-__**Sam**_

**Embry un-phased w/ Pack in **_**italics**_

"Dude she is pissed, what the hell happened?" Jared asked me.

"I don't know."

"Tell me why Jake. Why are you doing everything you can to hurt me?"

What the hell did he do, I wanted to know as I watched Bella talk/yell at Jake. I knew despite the fact she was yelling that what she really was, was hurt.

"I'm sorry Bells." He said.

"Jake I tried to talk to you, Embry tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen. I don't understand. You were my best friend, you and Em were best friends. You know I actually thought you would be happy that I was happy." She told him, her voice almost a whisper.

"Happy? Why the fuck would, I be happy, when you knew how I felt about you, when Embry knew how I felt about you. Bella I love you."

I was fucking pissed hearing Jake yell at Bella, I wanted to fuck his shit up for talking to her like that.

"Dude, calm down." Jared told me grasping my shoulder.

"I told you from the beginning I didn't feel the same way; you said you were okay with being my friend. I was honest with you; I never led you on. You knew I didn't feel the same way. Everything that has happened is on you, not me, not Embry, but YOU. You lied to me; you used Katie. Jake you fought with Embry; you call and hang up on me, ten times a day. You accused me of sleeping with Quil, calling me a slut. Jake you tried to cause problems with my father. How can you do all that and claim to love me, you don't know what love is." Bella yelled.

"Calm down Em… man you can't go over there it would be bad for Bella." Jared told me his arms around my chest keeping me in place.

Motherfucker, I didn't know he had been calling and hanging up on her and I sure as hell didn't know he accused her of sleeping with Quil.

_Finally, Choir Boy gets pissed.-__**Paul**_

_Paul can't you take anything seriously?-__**Sam**_

_Sure, I am seriously impressed with Goody Two Shoes temper right now. Look at him; he's practically foaming at the mouth.-__**Paul**_

"I'm sorry." Jake told her.

"Just…leave me alone." Bella said turning to walk away.

"He's in a gang."

Fucking shit, I thought.

_Damn rumors.-__**Sam**_

_Baby Alpha is in for a surprise when he joins the La Push gang.-__**Paul**_

"A gang in La Push, really?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, everyone knows it. Sam Uley and his disciples. Paul, Jared, and now Embry, they're dangerous."

"Sam Uley? The man who found me in the woods?"

"Yea, he, Jared and Paul only went to look for you because my Dad made them."

"Did you know I was three miles from home? Sam carried me for three miles. Sam, Paul, and Jared they didn't know me, they didn't have to look for me…some stupid girl they never met.

Gang members don't do that Jake. You shouldn't say things about people that aren't true." She told him.

"God I love her." I whispered.

_Stop fucking laughing, I still don't like her.-__**Paul**_

_Sure.-__**Sam**_

_Whatever.-__**Paul**_

"It's true, ask anyone?" Jake told her desperation in his voice.

"I don't need to. I know Embry, and I've met Jared. More importantly, YOU know Embry and he would never join a gang. Jared has been nothing but nice to me, and I bet Paul and Sam are just as nice." She told him.

"I'm through Jake, leave me alone." She told him as she turned and started walking towards my house leaving Jake to stare at her back.

Jake was just standing there, his fist clenched at his sides shaking, but nowhere near phasing.

"I'll come by later and look at her truck with you." Jared told me.

"How the fuck did he not phase?" Paul asked walking up to us.

"I don't know, but we need to keep an extra eye on him tonight. He's tense and angry any little thing could potentially set him off." Sam told us.

"Embry when Jake phases I want you to stay away until we calm him down, having you in his head will only make things worse. You've heard the sound of a new phase in our minds, so when you hear it wait until you hear from me or Jared before you phase." Sam told me.

I gave him a quick nod to let him know I understood and then turned to walk home. "I'll see you in a bit, man." Jared said as I walked away.

I could smell the food before I ever made it inside the house. I walked in my mouth watering as Bella stood at the counter chopping vegetables for a salad.

"Baby what's all this?" I asked walking up behind her to look at what she was doing.

"Uh…Dinner." She said shyly.

"It smells awesome."

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked turning her to face me.

"It's nothing, I took care of it." She told me.

"I can see something is wrong, please tell me what's going on."

"Jake…he called my Dad and told him I skipped school. Charlie called yelling at me without even asking what was going on, he…Jake just …." She said and I hated knowing she was upset and that there wasn't much I could do.

"I left school early and came here then I went to talk to Jake."

"Are you okay?"

"I am, and I'll be even better after you kiss me." She told me, her eyes shining.

I cupped her face with my hands and leaned in licking the edge of her lips, tasting the salt from her earlier tears. She parted her lips allowing me to sneak my tongue inside her warm mouth and tangle my tongue with hers. Lavender, I thought as her sweet flavor washed over me.

I pulled away so we could get a breath and pecked her lips before kissing along her jaw, over to the sweet spot just below her ear. "Embry." She moaned as my hands gripped her hips.

"I love you." I whispered as I trailed kisses up and down her neck.

"I love you too." She stuttered.

I could hear Linda's car pulling into the driveway, and knew my mom would be walking in any minute.

I pecked Bella's lips once more, and then pulled back. "Can I help?"

"Nope, desert is finished, the sauce and meatballs are on the stove, and I'm just mixing a salad." She told me making my stomach growl.

"What smells so good?" Mom asked walking in with Linda behind her and Quil behind both of them.

"I uh…spaghetti, and meatballs. I'm sorry I should have asked before I just started cooking." Bella told Mom blushing.

"Oh honey, don't be silly. I just walked into my kitchen to find it smelling like an Italian Restaurant.

You can cook here anytime you want no need to ask." Mom told her inhaling the scent of tomatoes and garlic.

"Bella, dear you can always surprise me with dinner." Linda told her laughing.

"Damn girl, this smells good." Quil said looking at the pot of sauce on the stove.

"Thanks."

"Quil and I are going to go look at your truck, yell if you need any help." I told her kissing her mouth and heading outside with Quil.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked as soon as we were outside.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella… no way could she have cooked all that if she just got here and she looks like something happened." He said more observant than I gave him credit for.

"Jake."

"What he do now?"

"Called Chief Swan and told him Bella skipped school. I guess he called yelling at her or something. Bella said she went and talked to Jake." I told him.

"Fucking shit dude, he's had enough time to get over himself, he's just being a dick. I really thought after a few days he'd chill. For fucks sake she never even dated him." Quil ranted.

"I know man, I know."

I popped the hood of Bella's truck and started poking around. I knew my way around a motor and I did not want to be the one to tell Bella she should look for something new. 

"She's going to cry about this rusted piece of shit." Quil laughed.

"Yep."

"Need some help?" Jared asked.

"Sure, can you work miracles?"

"Quil come help me with my bags." Linda said walking out of the door with her keys in her hand.

"Ma…come on Bells made food."

"We're coming back you buffoon." She told him throwing the keys at his head.

"Cool, I'm driving." He yelled hopping into the driver's seat.

"Be back." He yelled peeling out of the driveway, Linda yelling at him.

"He's a weird fucker." Jared snorted.

"Yea but a hell of a friend."

Jared started laughing out of the blue, "What?" I asked wondering if all the circles we run around the rez was making him crazy.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of Paul. He won't be able to hate your girl now." He laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Paul is an ass, but he's loyal. The only thing that really matters to Paul is loyalty and your girl defended us, without even knowing us." He laughed again.

"She's like that, she's just good." I told her smiling.

"I still don't like her." We heard from the side of my house, as Paul made his way over to us.

"Maybe not, but you don't hate her." Jared laughed.

"Whatever, what is wrong with this piece of junk?" He asked walking over to peer under the hood.

Jared looked at me with an 'I told you so' kind of look and smirked as he walked over to help Paul with whatever he was tinkering with under the hood.

"Hey what's up?" Quil asked looking at Jared and Paul as he jumped out of the car, Linda walking inside.

"This thing is a goner." Paul said shaking his head after the four of us had been messing with Bella's truck for about an hour. We were each elbow deep in grease, and there was no way around it Bella was going to need to replace her truck.

I shut her hood, and groaned. I didn't want her driving this thing; it was a death trap on wheels.

"Em, babe dinner is ready." Bella said walking outside and blushing as she saw Jared and Paul.

"Thanks Babe, Bella this is Paul. Paul this is my girlfriend Bella." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella told him, with a shy smile.

"Uh…yea you to."

"Hey Jared."

"Hi Bella, almost didn't recognize you without Em's tongue down your throat." He said laughing, making Bella blush.

"Bells…" Quil yelled acting like he was going to wipe his hands on her.

"Quilerina I will pepper spray you again." She laughed hiding behind me.

"Quilerina!" Jared and Paul howled.

"Jared, Paul, I made a ton of spaghetti if you would like to stay for dinner." Bella told him.

I almost laughed when Paul looked like a deer caught in headlights, all awkward and unsure of what to say. I nodded and motioned for everyone to go inside.

"Thanks." He mumbled walking in front of me. Jared looked over at me trying to hide his laugh.

"Ma this is Paul. Paul this is my mom Kay. And this is Quil's mom Linda." Everyone knew everyone on the res, but they had never 'met.'

"It's nice to meet you Paul, would you like tea, soda, or water?" Mom asked.

"Tea." He told her. He honestly looked like he didn't know what to do and it was seriously hard not to laugh.

"Alright boys, get washed up. I've been smelling this food for over an hour and I'm starving." Mom told us, as she, Linda, and Bella made our drinks and set the table.

"Baby everything smells so good." I nearly moaned as Bella carried the pot of meatballs to the table.

I think I saw Jared and Paul's eyes glaze over as the scent washed over them. Quil was already sitting at the table napkin tucked in his shirt looking like an idiot.

"Bella, honey this is delicious." Mom said with all of us grunting in agreement.

Mom, Linda, and Bella finished eating long before me, Jared, Paul, and even Quil finished.

"Damn your girl can cook." Jared said too quietly for anyone other than me, and Paul to hear.

"I'll get desert." Bella said as all of us guys moaned.

Bella carried a tray of brownie sundaes over and I swear I drooled.

"Dude does she always cook?" Jared asked.

"She loves to cook and everything she makes is awesome." I bragged.

"Damn girl, these are awesome." Quil said with a mouthful of brownie.

"Thanks."

"So what's the verdict on Bella's truck?" Mom asked making me groan.

"Uh Bella…Baby you need a new car." I told her and watched as she got a sad look on her face.

"Will it drive at all?" She asked.

"Maybe to get you home, but babe it's not safe. The clutch is going out and if it goes out while you're driving….just you need something else." I told her, fear for her safety about knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Thanks for trying." She said looking at all of us.

"Ok, we'll clean the kitchen since my son's beautiful girlfriend was kind enough to fix dinner." Mom said making Bella blush deep red.

"Beach?" Quil said quirking his brow.

"Why not." I said pulling Bella up from the table.

"Jared, Paul?"

"Nothing else to do." Paul mumbled, following us outside.

"So I hear you have a friend who likes me." Jared said waggling his brow at Bella.

"I do. She's really sweet and very pretty."

"Introduce me."

"I'll introduce you, but if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Bella told him.

"Fair enough." Jared told her hiding his smirk.

"So when can I meet her?"

"She's up at the Makah Reservation right now, her uncle died but she'll be back next week. I could give you her cell number."

"Cool." Jared told her grinning.

"You're ganna hook Jared up and not me." Quil whined giving Bella puppy eyes.

"Kim likes Jared, so it's easy, and I don't know that many people." Bella told him.

"Look there's a whole bunch of chicks from Forks over there." Quil told her.

"Oh no, they're slutty. Totally not good enough for you." Bella told him, making him grin.

"I knew you loved me." Quil yelled picking Bella up spinning her around.

"Quil put me down." She yelled.

"Catch." He said acting like he was going to toss her to me.

"I will tie your ass up again." Bella told him, making all of us crack up.

"I don't care makes for a good story; I got tied up by three hot chicks." He told her laughing.

"UHG!" Bella moaned as Quil sat her on her feet.

"Well I like slutty so introduce me." Paul grinned.

"They're not good enough for you either." Bella said quietly not meaning for any of us to hear but we did.

"Ok, just don't say I didn't warn you." Bella told him blowing out a breath.

"Is that the Evil Jessica?" I asked remembering the chick from Cole's Party.

"The one and only with her side kick Lauren." Bella said as we walked towards the group of kids from Forks.

"BELLA!" The pizza guy from a few weeks ago called out. I didn't like the way he looked at her then, and I sure as hell didn't like the way he was looking at her now.

"Hi Tyler. You remember my boyfriend Embry, and this is Quil, Jared, and Paul. Everyone this is Tyler Crowley, we go to school together." Bella introduced everyone.

"Hey man." I held my hand out to shake his, I almost laughed when he tried to squeeze my hand hard. Prick, I thought.

I could hear whispering going on, and I knew why Bella was reluctant to talk with the Forks group. Jared looked over at me, hearing all the shit talk too. Paul wasn't paying attention to anything except scanning the crowd for girls.

"So I'll see you around." Tyler said going back to his friends.

"I think that's her boyfriend." Jessica told the girl sitting next to her wearing even more makeup than the Jessica girl had on.

"Not for long." The girl next to Jessica said, getting up and walking towards us.

"Swan." She hissed as she walked up to us.

"Lauren."

"Who are your friends?" She asked in a nasally voice that made me want to take cold medicine.

"Embry." I said lacing Bella's hands and mine together. "This is Quil, Jared, and Paul." I told her.

"You guys coming over to our party?" She asked looking each of us up and down.

"Sure why not." Paul said walking over.

"Is it just me or is she a total bitch?" Quil asked as we made our way over to the group.

"Nope, it's not just you." I told him.

We walked towards the group, but I pulled Bella towards the water, "let's go down here." I told her.

We slipped our shoes off and rolled out jeans so the water wouldn't get our clothes wet and started walking through the surf.

"You don't think your Dad will give you problems staying over on Sat." I asked.

"No, and even if he does, I'm 18."

"I wish you could stay with me every night."

"Me too."

"Come here." I told her pulling her to me. "I love you, Bella I love you so much." I told her leaning down to capture her lips. He hands holding onto my upper arms, as I held her close to my body.

"Sorry dude." Jared said snickering as he and Paul came walking towards us.

"You were right, slutty. I can take slutty, I can even deal with bitchy, but I draw the line at stupid." Paul said shaking his head making Bella laugh.

"Do you think I could talk to them for a minute?" Bella asked whispering in my ear.

I knew both Paul and Jared heard her, but she didn't know that.

"Yea, I'll go see what trouble Quil is getting into." I told her kissing her lips and walking towards the group where Quil was.

I could still hear everything being said, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but with my sensitive hearing I couldn't help it.

"I uh…I didn't know you two helped look for me, the night... the night I got lost." Bella said quietly.

"It's no big deal." Jared told her.

"Yes it is; I don't remember a lot from that night but…thank you for helping to find me." She told them. "You didn't have to do that, and well thank you."

"Sure thing." Jared said trying to end the conversation. I knew it made us uncomfortable to be thanked for stuff like this.

"Bells…ready to go swimming?" Quil yelled running past me, towards Bella.

"I will kick your butt." She threatened.

"What all 85 pounds of you?" Quil cracked making Paul snort.

"Fuck dude get down here, now." Jared said too low for Quil or Bella to hear.

I jogged down to where they were and looked at where Jared was nodding. "Fuck." I hissed under my breath.

"Quil man, come here." I called and I guess my voice made him take notice. "I need you to take Bella home." I told him nodding in the direction where Jake and Matt Miller were walking towards us.

"Shit! Miller is bad news." Quil said looking between them and Bella.

"Yea I know, just get her out of here for me, ok."

"Yea, of course."

"Baby I need you to go with Quil; I'll be home in a few minutes." I told her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake and a kid named Matt are headed our way and Matt is not someone I want you around." I told her being as honest as I could.

"Please." I begged wanting to get her away from danger. She nodded and leaned into me.

"I love you." She whispered rising on her tip toes to kiss me.

"I love you too." I told her.

"Come on Bells." Quil said pulling her into his side.

I could see Jakes' fisted hands shaking slightly, the closer he got. I gave Jared and Paul a nod.

"You sure you're not seeing both of them, I mean shit you just kissed Embry, now Quil has his arm around you." Jake sneered walking up to us before Quil had a chance to get Bella away.

_Don't phase, Don't phase_, I kept chanting in my head.

I smelled Bella's tears as soon as the last word left his mouth and I wanted to beat the fuck out of him for hurting Bella…again.

I looked at Quil, and nodded towards the parking lot. "Go." I mouthed.

We could smell the liquor rolling off Jake and Matt. I wonder how much they had drunk. He had to be drunk, he may have been acting like a dick, but no way would he have said that sober, I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul 'escort' Matt away from us, leaving him with a punch to the gut.

"You're drunk." I said looking at him, fighting myself not to beat the fuck out of him for everything he had done and said… for making Bella cry.

"Fuck you Em." Jake snarled his form shaking as he lunged for me.

All I saw was red, as he spouted shit about Bella being his. "Fuck Jake, she was never even your girlfriend." I roared, moving us towards the trees. He was shaking pretty bad, but still hadn't blurred into his wolf.

"I fucking hate you." He growled taking a swing.

"Fuck this." I said, connecting my fist with his face. "Take him before I kill him." I yelled looking at Jake but talking to Paul and Jared.

"See you when he calms down." Jared said dragging Jake into the trees with Paul.

I made my way home, trying to calm myself down as I walked along the road. I heard the howl of a new wolf and knew Jake had phased, I wondered just how bad it was going to get when we had to be inside each other's thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind as I climbed the steps to my house.


	20. Chapter 18 Father Knows Best

**CH.18 Father knows Best**

**Charlie's Pov**

I knew I'd made a mistake earlier when I called Bella and started yelling without asking her a single question, but when I heard her truck was still in La Push I imagined her doing all the things a father never wants his daughter to do.

I filled my cup of coffee wishing I'd stopped at the ABC store and bought a bottle of something stronger. I made a mental note to keep a bottle of something here at all times, bourbon should be given to every man who has a daughter upon her birth, I thought.

I heard a car pull up outside and got up to see who it was, not hearing the usual roar of Bella's truck.

Outside in the driveway was a small silver Camry, I didn't recognize. I kept watch until I saw Bella climb out of it. I made my way back to the table to wait for her.

Bella walked in, she looked upset and I knew I was probably the reason for it, I felt like shit.

She poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, sitting down across from her I tried to gather my thoughts so I didn't repeat my mistake from earlier.

"Bells…I… well I'm sorry about earlier."

"You didn't even ask me, you just yelled." She said looking down before she met my eyes.

Shit, she was about to cry. No father wants to be the reason his baby girl cries.

"I know, and I'm…sorry about that." I told her again. I could feel myself crumble as I looked at Bella's glassy eyes, I'd fucked up plain and simple.

"Where's your truck by the way?" I asked hoping to get her tears stopped before they fell.

"Embry's. He and some friends looked at it… it's dead." She said her lip quivering. Well shit.

"Is it drivable or do we need to have it towed?"

"It's drivable but the clutch is bad so Kay loaned me her car. Em didn't want me to take the chance of driving and it going out on the way here." She told me with a slight blush.

Huh, well I liked that he wasn't a risk taker where Bella was concerned.

"Let me call down to Dowling's real quick."

"Em already did."

"Ok then." I wasn't sure what to say. This Ember was giving me heartburn I knew she loved him and I knew it was different from what she felt with that son of a bitch Edwin. It was in the eyes.

She was so uptight, worried all the time around Cullen. I was worried he'd take her from me but my instincts told me I didn't have to worry about him trying to get fresh with my Bells. This Ember fellow, he was another story.

"Bells what's going on with you and Jake?" I asked.

"We're not friends anymore." She told me in a quiet voice and I knew she was probably going to end up crying and I was probably going to search the cabinets for anything with a drop of alcohol in it.

"Why not, he helped you a lot this last year." I reminded her scratching the back of my neck, crying girls scared the shit out of me, and a crying daughter was even worse. I didn't know why he would call trying to get her in trouble. I knew there was something going on, but I figured it would just blow over like most stuff, but after this, I'm thinking maybe something bigger is going on.

"He's just…Dad we're just not friends anymore." She told me.

I was trying to think of what to say next when there was a knock on the door. I made my way to the door opening it, and the man standing on my steps had better not be Ember, he looked 25 damn years old. 

"Chief Swan, I'm Embry Call is Bella available?" He asked sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Bells…" I hollered, even though it wasn't necessary. I was wishing I hadn't taken off my holster.

"Em?" Bella said when she saw him; she couldn't hide the way her eyes lit up or the smile that threatened to spread across her face. For his part, he stared at her as if she was the sun, the stars and the moon.

"Baby you forgot your cell phone." He told her holding out his hand where Bella's silver phone lay.

I wonder if he realized he called her 'Baby' in front of me. It rolled too easily off his tongue for it to be a slip; I bet he calls her that all the time, again I wished my holster was on my hip and not hanging on the wall.

"Thank you." She told him, and it looked like they were both fighting the urge to go to one another.

"Ember, why don't you come in, and have a seat."

"Dad…it's Embry." Bella told me giving me the stink eye.

"Embry, why don't you come in." I repeated fighting the urge to roll my eyes like a prepubescent child. I knew what his damn name was; it was just more fun this way.

"Sir my friend rode into Forks with me and he's waiting in the car." He told me, looking me in the eye.

"Graduation, then." I told him leaving no doubt that we would have a nice long chat.

"Yes sir."

"I called Dowling's, they're going to pick up Bella's truck in the morning and tow it over. Sir it's drivable but the clutch is going out and I don't think it's safe." He told me looking a cross between terrified and panicked.

"I agree, thank you for looking at it." I told him, and I honestly was thankful.

"I'll walk you out." Bella said walking around me and grabbing Embry's arm. I closed the door and moved to the kitchen window to look out.

I watched as another guy got out of the car grinning and picked Bella up tossing her over his shoulder spinning in circles as she beat on his back. Embry shook his head then said something making the guy put her down, huge grin on his face as Bella pinched him.

Embry wrapped his arm around Bells and walked with to the driver's side. He pulled her to him, lying his head on top of hers. I could see him rub her back as he held her to him. Then he bent down and kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held her around the waist. I was tempted to fire off a round to separate them. This was not a see you later kiss, this was a I can't bear to be away from you kind of kiss and I knew Embry was going to be a pain in my ass.

I turned and refilled my coffee cup and sat down waiting for Bella to come back in. Three entire minutes passed before she walked back into the kitchen taking her seat across from me.

"So that's Embry."

"Yes, but I think you met him before at…Jake's."

"He looks different."

"Yea he got taller." She told me still drunk on Embry.

I knew I needed to finish saying what I had rehearsed all day, before I lost my nerve. I could carry a gun but my teenage daughter unnerved me.

"Bells…."

"I know you're sorry but you really hurt my feelings. I didn't do anything wrong and you yelled at me." She said blushing.

"I know and I…Bells I promise to talk to you first from now on."

"I'm going to go upstairs I'll see you in the morning." She told me getting up. Neither of us were good with communication.

That didn't go as well as I wanted, but at least I didn't stutter through the conversation like I did when I had the sex talk with her. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, made my way to my easy chair and flipped on the TV. _I'm still the Chief of Police_, I thought.

**Embry's Pov**

I lay down, trying to get comfortable. I hated sleeping without Bella next to me, the bed felt wrong when she wasn't in it. She would be here tomorrow night, I reminded myself. Hell I would wear the damn suit and go to a fancy Office Party everyday if it meant Bella could stay with me. I finally fell asleep my dreams had been awesome until I woke up hearing the howls.

I sat up listening carefully to make sure it wasn't a howl calling for me, but it was just Jake.

Fucking hell, phasing with him is going to suck.

**Pack **

_Jake, do you understand?-__**Sam**_

_Yes, legends, protectors, bloodsuckers. I've got it.-__**Jake**_

_Listen you need to calm down, you will not be able to phase back if you do not calm down.-__**Sam**_

_I am calm.-__**Jake**_

_Doesn't look like it pup.-__**Paul**_

_Shut the hell up.-__**Jake**_

_See what I tell you.-__**Paul**_

_Not helping.-__**Sam**_

_Jake calm down so you can phase back, there are a lot of things we need to explain. It will be easier on you if you can learn to phase back and forth quickly.-__**Sam**_

_Tell me what I need to do.-__**Jake**_

_Think of something calming, picture yourself human, and try to relax.-__**Sam**_

_Bout damn time.-__**Paul**_

_It only took six hours that's a record.-__**Sam**_

_I'm phasing back, you two run patrol. I'm going to go to Billy's with Jake and explain the rest. Howl if you need me.-__**Sam**_

_Embry's going to kick his ass.-__**Jared**_

_Yep!-__**Paul**_

_This is going to fucking suck.-__**Jared**_

_I've got $20.00 on Embry.-__**Paul**_

_Since when did you become an Embry fan?-__**Jared**_

_Choirboy's okay, I just like messing with him.-__**Paul**_

_You're a sick fuck you know it.-__**Jared**_

_Yep.-__**Paul**_

_So what makes you think Em can take Jake?-__**Jared**_

_It's the quiet one's you should fear.-__**Paul**_

_Huh.-__**Jared**_


	21. Chapter 19 Come Away With Me

**CH.19 Come Away With Me**

**Kay's Pov**

Linda and I were sitting at the table having coffee, waiting for Bella and Katie to get here.

Em walked in, disappointment clear on his face when he realized Bella wasn't here yet.

"Relax, she'll be here soon." I told him laughing.

Linda just shook her head and took a sip of coffee as I chuckled. "Where's Quil?" I asked.

"Serving his last detention for the uh…movie incident." Linda told me, fighting a laugh.

Bella called and asked if it was okay to bring a friend. I liked knowing she felt comfortable to bring friends over and was eager to meet someone in Bella's life that wasn't from the rez, I got the impression she didn't have many friends in Forks.

A half hour of watching Embry fidget and Bella pulled into the driveway, Embry nearly took the door off its hinges in an effort to get to her. "Oh spirits, if he gets anymore head over heels he's going to fall on his ass." Linda snorted.

Bella walked in tucked into Embry's side with an adorable brunette next to her. "Kay this is my friend Angela Webber, Ang this is Em's Mom Kay. And this is Linda, Quil's Mom, you'll meet him later, I'm sure." Bella introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for letting me come over." Angela told us, and I could already see why she and Bella were friends.

"It's lovely to meet you, and you're welcome to come over anytime." I told her.

"She's a doll." Linda whispered and I could already see the wheels in her head turn in the direction of finding Quil a nice girl before he brought home someone with a prison tattoo. I just laughed and shook my head.

Katie came barreling into the house, Quil behind her. "I'm done with my chores let's get you ready." She squealed making me laugh.

"Oh, hey Angela." Katie said giving the shy girl a hug.

"Hi Katie, how are you?" Angela asked sweetly, not noticing Quil's' ogling.

"You're the cute girl that went shopping with Bells." He said grinning.

"Oh, lord that mouth." Linda sighed.

"Quil this is Angela, Angela this is Quil." Bella introduced shoving Quil. They may as well be blood siblings I thought.

"Ok ladies, let's go get beautiful." I said laughing at Em's face when I ushered him in the other direction away from Bella.

"Kim text me and said she's going to call in an hour." Katie told Bella as we all made our way to my room.

I was standing in my bathroom, Linda behind me wrapping rollers into my hair. We could hear the girls just outside the bathroom helping Bella get ready laughing and chatting away. "You know I never thought we would get to do all the girly stuff, and now there are teenage girls in your bedroom playing with hair and makeup." Linda laughed.

"Thank God, I don't know how many more football games I could pretend to watch." I laughed.

Linda put the last roller in my hair and we made our way back into the main part of my room to see what mischief the girls were up to. I almost felt bad for Bella; Katie was a girly girl and was treating Bella to a 'makeover' that Bella clearly was not enjoying. I guess Kim was on speakerphone because I could hear her chatting away. Angela looked like she wanted to help Bella was fighting with a smile of her own seeing Bella with rollers in her hair.

"Ma, do I have to wear the tie?" Em asked walking in holding his tie like it was a bomb ready to go off as he walked straight to Bella, the tie forgotten as he leaned down and pecked her lips. You could practically hear the girls swoon. Linda looked at me shaking her head as Katie, and Angela looked at Bella and Em with stars in their eyes.

"Yes you are wearing the tie; now leave us to get ready." I told him laughing, when he looked at me as if I threw scalding water on him.

"Love you baby." He said kissing Bella again.

"Love you too."

"Out!" I laughed pushing him into the hallway, hearing the girls giggle.

"Just cause Em got kicked out doesn't mean I can't stay right?" Quil asked flopping down on my bed.

"Son get out." Linda told him making the giggles turn into full-blown laughs.

Quil was leaving when he moved his finger over his head from himself to Angela, and gave Bella a pleading look.

"He's cute." Angela whispered but I heard it and Linda's smirk told me she did too.

"Girls do you want a soda?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said.

"I'll help you." Linda said following me to the kitchen.

"She doesn't look like a delinquent." Linda said as we put a few sodas on a tray.

"No, she reminds me of Bella."

"Cross your fingers for me."

Bella walked into the kitchen, rollers in her hair, Embry's t-shirt and boxers on making me laugh, she ended up in his clothes every time she was here even when he wasn't home.

Embry was behind her with his arms wrapped around her before I even saw him move, all I could do was shake my head.

"Quilerina…." Bella sang out, as Quil jumped over the couch and stood in front of her looking like an obedient puppy.

"Yes your majesty." He bellowed.

"Angela is my friend, she's sweet, and one of the best people I know. Ask her out but if you hurt her I will neuter you." Bella told him.

"Cool, thanks Bells." Quil said kissing her cheek.

"Oh and Quil…I'm loaning her my pepper spray." She told him laughing.

"You wound me Bells…" He told her smirking.

"Bella…." I heard Katie yell.

"I better go before they drag me back." Bella told Em turning to face him.

"Ok, hurry up." He told her leaning in to kiss her, again.

"Come on honey." I told Bella gently pulling her away from Embry who didn't look like he was going to release her.

I went back to the bathroom with Linda and started putting my makeup on, Linda looked like she was about to burst at the seams. "She seems nice." She finally said.

"So what is Quil like?" Angela asked her voice curious, and shy and coming through the thin wall separating the bathroom where Linda and I were from my bedroom where the girls were.

"He's Quil." Bella laughed.

"He is like a puppy you begged for, and are super excited to have until he pees on the rug. Then you want to get rid of him but he's just too cute and fluffy so you keep him." Bella told her making the girls laugh. "Seriously Angela, he is crude, has a foul mouth and is completely inappropriate all the time, but if anyone messed with him I would hunt them down. He's like the annoying little brother I never had but can't help but love." Bella told her making both Linda and I smile, it was true Quil, and Bella really did act like siblings.

"Does he like kids?" Angela asked making Linda quirk her brow. Did Angela have a child, I wondered.

"Probably he acts like one most of the time." Bella laughed.

"Do you have a kid?" Katie asked.

"Oh no…I have four year old twin brothers." Angela said and you could hear the adoration in her voice.

"I don't date anyone they don't like."

"I like her." Linda said and I had to agree she seemed like a great girl.

"Really, not even one date?" Katie asked.

"No, I don't think you should date anyone who you wouldn't think about being serious with, it just doesn't make sense to me. Anyone who can't love my brothers isn't someone I could love." She explained.

"I like her a lot." Linda said looking hopeful.

"That's pretty cool. You must really like your brothers." Katie laughed.

"They're awesome little people." Angela said we could hear the smile in her voice.

I heard Embry walk in and tell Bella he was running to the store and he'd be back. Then I heard Katie giggle and assumed he had kissed Bella goodbye.

"What do you think Bella, should I wear my hair up or down?" I asked walking out to where the girls were.

"Up, your dress is strapless." She smiled.

"Linda, make me look good." I told her as I walked back into the bathroom.

**Embry's Pov**

"I'll be in the shower." I told Quil after we got back from the store.

"Enjoy your solo shower bro." Quil said laughing. Fucker, I thought.

I loved that Bella's scent hovered in my room, on my sheets. Hell even my shower smelled of her I thought as I stepped into the semi-hot water.

I washed my hair, then my body trying not to think of Bella as I ran the soap over my skin. I stepped out of the shower, and dried off. I stood staring at the suit that hung on the back of my door. Fuck, it was going to feel like being in a damn sauna all night. Maybe I could get away with taking my jacket off, I thought.

I pulled on the dress pants thankful they were not as uncomfortable as they looked, shoved my wallet in my pocket, and headed downstairs carrying my shirt, jacket socks and shoes.

Quil was sprawled out on the couch mouth hanging open, snoring.

I walked down the hall to my mom's door, knocking.

"Yea?" One of the girls asked.

"Hey where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's not ready yet, maybe five more minutes."

"Baby are you hungry, you want a sandwich?"

"I'm good Em, thank you."

"No problem, love you." I yelled through the door and walked back to the living room.

"Man you are so whipped." Quil told me shaking his head.

"I love her man, more than you could imagine." I told him.

"Yea I know." He laughed.

"So I'm going to ask her friend Angela out." He told me.

"Yea, she seems nice. Bella says she's the only friend she really has in Forks."

"Cool. She's cute." Quil said grinning.

"Be careful, her dad is a preacher." I told him laughing when his eyes bugged out.

Finally, I thought seeing all the girls walk out except for mom and Bella. "Embry Michael, why are you not dressed?" Linda asked.

"I didn't want to wrinkle my shirt." I told her grinning.

"Uh huh." She glared as I pulled on the shirt and finished getting dressed. My mom walked out, oh holy hell. I thought.

"Damn." Quil said whistling.

"Ma…come on you can't wear that." I whined not liking my mother looking like that.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She laughed.

"Yea, yea you look amazing." I mumbled walking over to kiss her cheek. I hated her dress; it made her look all UN mom like. "Hold on." I said walking over to the fridge and grabbing the wrist corsages I picked up.

"You are a good son." Mom said smiling as I slipped it on her wrist.

"Are you taking notes, Quil?" Linda asked staring Quil down.

"Yea, yea, suck up. I got it." He grinned.

"Come on out Bella." Mom said grinning. I think my heart actually stopped when Bella walked into my view. Her hair was up with a few pieces falling around her face. Her lips were blood red, and her dress, oh fuck me her dress. It was purple and made her skin glow; it fit around her as if it was made to hug her body. I could see the tops of her breasts, and oh dear god I wanted to rip it off.

"I think he likes it." My mom laughed; making me aware, I was staring with my mouth open and had not said a word in who knows how long.

"Dude!" Quil shouted cracking up.

"Shit." I said shaking my head and walking towards Bella. "You're beautiful." I whispered in her ear, slipping her corsage on her wrist.

**Kay's Pov**

Em's reaction was funny and sweet at the same time. My poor son stood staring at Bella open mouthed and silent. She looked incredible, and Embry clearly agreed.

When he finally came out of his stupor, it was like watching someone I had never seen before as he made his way to her. His eyes were almost black, something I had never noticed. I didn't hear what he whispered but we all saw the kiss he gave her, it was sweet and chaste and somehow nearly set the house on fire. Katie and Angela stood watching practically panting as Linda and I turned our heads, and Quil gave out a loud whistle.

"Cute Forks Girl, you should go out with me tomorrow night." Quil said in front of everyone making Angela blush.

"Quil her name is Angela." Linda told him.

"I know." He grinned.

I could see Angela looking to Bella who gave her a tiny nod. "I uh…have to babysit tomorrow. Maybe you could come to the park with us, and then we can talk about tomorrow night." She told him still blushing.

"Cool, who are you babysitting?"

"My brothers." She told him.

"Ok, the park on the res is good, or are you going to one in Forks?" He asked seemingly not caring about babysitting. Linda looked like she was sending a prayer to the Ancestors.

"I can bring them here, say 1:00."

"Sounds good." He told her.

"Let's just hope that mouth of his doesn't get in the way." Linda whispered.

After a dozen or so pictures, it was time for us to go. Bella moved to walk, and I heard Embry stutter a few choice words seeing the back of her dress that was open to the small of her back.

"Are we ready," I asked trying not to laugh. The drive was easy, Em drove, and I sat in the back after a small argument from Bella. I watched as Embry pulled her hand to his mouth every few minutes and kissed her palm, as Bella looked at him smiling. They were truly and completely in love.

Em parked the car, got out, and opened my door for me before going around and opening Bella's door and helping her out. My son was a good man, I thought smiling. I noticed people turning to look at us as we walked through the doors. I had grown used to seeing women look at my son but I still didn't appreciate it, especially when women my age looked at him as if they wanted to eat him.

We made our way to our table; my co-workers already seated, "Lynn, Mary this is my son Embry and his girlfriend Bella." I introduced everyone. After introductions, Embry peeled his jacket off, and turned to Bella, "Baby come dance with me." He said putting his hand on Bella's back and guiding her to the dance floor.

"That's your son?" Mary asked looking a little dazed.

"The one and only," I laughed.

"Kay you need to update the pictures on your desk. That man, is not the little boy in the photos you have displayed. " Lynn laughed. It was true; the picture on my desk was from Embry's first year of High School.

"Good lord Kay, he's the most handsome man I've ever seen." Mary said shaking her head.

"And very, very taken." Lynn smiled looking at the dance floor where Embry and Bella were dancing.

He had both hands flat against her bare back. Her entire body pressed to his. He was just looking down at her, as she looked up at him.

"Ah, yes that he is." I laughed.

"Tell us about the girl." Lynn said looking at me. Her son had just gotten married a few months earlier and she was not thrilled with his choice for a wife.

"Her name is Bella, and she is absolutely wonderful. I love her." I told them smiling.

"You are a lucky woman. My new daughter in law is Satan in a dress." Lynn said making both Mary and I laugh, Lynn had told us stories of her sons' new wife, and she did not sound very sweet.

"Yes I am, she's wonderful, I couldn't have hand picked a better future for him." I gushed.

I was watching the two of them, when I saw my sister Shelly walk through the door. I waved her over to our table. "You look fantastic." She said giving me a quick hug.

"Thank you, so do you. I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat." I told her, handing her a glass of wine as she sat down.

"What did you think; I'd miss the chance to meet this girl you say has stolen my favorite nephew's heart? So where are Embry and this mystery girl you've told me so much about?" Shelly asked grinning.

"You behave." I said pointing in the direction of Embry and Bella.

"Oh my…You weren't kidding." Shelly said watching as Em and Bella swayed together his hand resting low on her bare back as he kissed her eyes, her nose, the corners of her mouth, before leaving a very sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"No, I wasn't." I sipped my glass of wine as the entire room stole glances at my son and Bella who were oblivious to the stares.

"Tell me are they always like that?" Lynn asked.

"All the time."

"Good lord." Mary said actually fanning herself. Embry's hand had risen to the middle of Bella's back, as he held her against him. His mouth was on hers, kissing her then he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, before kissing her all over again as she bunched the fabric of his shirt in her hands. They were sharing in a very passionate kiss but instead of the desire to shout out to get a room, you wanted to send a prayer that someone would look at you and kiss you the same way one day.

"Now when they realize that they're in a room full of people, they'll both blush. They are the two of the shiest people you will ever meet." I laughed.

I heard Shelly gasp. "She's wearing…."

"Yes." I smiled knowing she saw the necklace.

"You didn't tell me."

"I wanted you to see them together first." I told her.

"Wow." Shelly said shaking her head. "She's the one huh?"

"Yes, she is, they're amazing together."

I could see Mary and Lynn looking at us with curious eyes. "The necklace Bella is wearing is a tradition in our tribe. It's known as a commitment necklace and signifies the intent to marry. The one around Bella's neck was our mother's." I explained.

"That's beautiful." Lynn said smiling as we watched Embry and Bella sway to the music of a new song.

Just as wrapped up in each other as if they were the only two people in the room. It really was beautiful to witness. When the song ended, Em leaned in kissing Bella's lips much more appropriately for public and guided her back to our table.

"Aunt Shelly." He grinned.

"Embry, I think you have secrets to tell me." She waggled her brow at him.

"Aunt Shelly this is my girlfriend Bella Swan, Baby this is my Aunt Shelly." Em introduced the two.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Bella." Shelly said her eyes sparkling, probably with mischief if I know my sister.

"It's good to meet you too." Bella smiled, blushing under Shelly's appraisal.

The waiters started serving dinner, as Embry and Bella took their seats. I almost laughed when I saw Em pull Bella's chair closer to his. "So tell me how long have you two been together?" Shelly asked.

"We met at the end of November. We were friends first." Em told her wrapping his arm around Bella.

"It's always good when you are friends first." Lynn said smiling. We ate, staying mostly to small talk through dinner; the boring speeches were going to be next. After desert, the stodgy men in suits took to the microphone, patting each other on the back for good deeds done in their name, certainly not by them. They passed out the annual bonuses that none of us secretaries ever received, then concluded with a toast for a prosperous year.

"Yea so that was boring." Embry said looking at me. After our plates were cleared, and our drinks refilled Em took Bella back to the dance floor.

"He's in love." Shelly laughed.

"Caught that did you?" I laughed because it was laughably obvious.

Em walked back to our table, Bella tucked into his side. I watched with a smile as he pulled her chair out, helped her down, and kissed her lips than held his out to me. "Come on Ma, let's dance." He said grinning.

"You look beautiful, even if I do wish you would have worn a turtle neck." He told me grinning as we stepped onto the dance floor.

"Thanks son, you're awfully handsome yourself." I told him laughing as he blushed.

"You'll never outgrow it will you?" I laughed making him shake his head and laugh.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For dancing with your old mother."

"You're still my number one." He told me, looking at me with his dark eyes, the same ones he was born with.

"You're lying but I love you for it." I told him laughing.

"You know it's kind of amazing to watch the two of you."

"I love her." He said simply, looking over at Bella who was talking with Shelly and blushing deep red.

"I know you do everyone who sees the two of you together knows." I laughed.

**Embry's Pov**

The drive home was excruciatingly long; I wanted to watch Bella's dress pool at her feet. I wanted to feel her skin against mine and kiss her until neither of us could breathe.

Mom's party had turned out good, and I was happy to see Aunt Shelly, I hardly ever get to see her.

I didn't think I'd like Mom's party it but I loved dancing with Bella. It reminded me of our dance at Cole's party only so much better. Pulling into the driveway, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I laced my hand with Bella and walked upstairs to my room, closing the door behind us I turned to Bella pulling her close to me. I kissed her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. I wanted her so much it hurt. It was beyond a physical need, it was all consuming.

Bella's hands reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt. When she had the last button undone, I shuffled out of it. She kissed my chest, as her hands went to my back her nails digging into my flesh.

Bella stepped away from me, holding my eyes as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet.

She was bare on top, wearing only a pair of deep purple panties, her nipples already hardening.

Wordlessly she turned and walked into the bathroom, dear spirits help me. I thought seeing her ass as she walked away from me. She closed the door, and I heard both the sink and the faucet for the tub turn on. A few seconds later, I smelled her cherry scented bubble bath in the air. Just the thought of Bella surrounded with bubbles, made it hard to breathe.

She opened the door, walked out and picked her dress up, laying it over my desk chair then slid her panties down her legs and tossed them into my hamper before walking back into the bathroom this time leaving the door open. She never said a word. I shook my head, and walked into the bathroom seeing Bella lying against the back of the tub as the water and bubbles slowly rose. "You're overdressed."

I stripped and made my way to the tub, Bella stood up making room for me as I lowered myself into the water pulling her down into my lap. "Took you long enough." She laughed.

"Your little striptease nearly killed me." I told her wrapping my hands around her waist.

If I thought that almost killed me, it was nothing compared to feeling her sit on my naked lap, my dick resting against her wet heat.

Bella reached to the side and grabbed her sponge dipping it into the water, squeezing the soapy, cherry scented water over my shoulders and back, her breasts just barely grazing my chest as she leaned in to reach. _I am going to die… at 17, _I thought_._

I took the sponge from Bella's hand, and started running it over her body. She lifted her hands up, pulled her hair down, letting it fall over her shoulders and down her back. So fucking beautiful, I thought looking at her.

Bella leaned into me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her breath fanned over my face nearly making me dizzy, her mouth tasted of lavender and her heated wet skin against mine set my body on fire.

"Too much, and not enough." Bella moaned against my neck as she kissed her way to my ear.

I slid my hands to Bella's hips holding her close to me. I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips as she nibbled around my Adam's apple. Fuck every time she did that, it made me crazy.

I found her mouth with mine; kissing her until spots appeared behind my closed lids.

All I could do was look at her. Saying I love you seemed insignificant to the way I felt. Bella leaned her forehead against mine, her breaths still labored from our kiss. When she looked at me, my breath hitched.

"Look at me, baby." I said pulling her as close as I could get her, "Bella, telling you I love you seems too simple because what I feel is so much more. It's more than I know how to put into words, hell it's more than I understand."

"I love you and it's…I don't know how to explain it." She said. "I want…I don't want to stop anymore. I want to feel you; I want you to feel me, us together. I love you." She said and it's a good thing I was sitting down or I would have fallen to my knees.

"I want to be inside you, I want us to be a part of each other …Bella I want you so much it hurts."

I told her taking her lips with mine. "We'll figure something out; it will be just you and me like we talked about." I whispered pulling away to look at her beautiful eyes.

"Come on, let's get out." I told her holding her steady as she stood. Dear Spirits, water dripping down her naked body was not helping this conversation.

I shook my head and pulled myself from the water grabbing both of our towels. Walking into my room, I grabbed a pair of boxers, and pulled them on, then a pair of basketball shorts, handing Bella a pair panties and a tank top from her drawer.

I pulled the blanket down and watched as Bella climbed into bed, then I slipped in next to her pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. "Night, baby I love you." I whispered kissing Bella goodnight.

"Love you too, Em." She breathed as she settled into my side.

**AN:** Kay is a secretary at a law firm, it just isn't relevant to the story, to include anything specific about her job, but I thought I'd add this for anyone who wanted to know.


	22. Chapter 20 Breakfast of Champions

**CH.20 Breakfast of Champions**

**Embry's Pov**

I woke up feeling Bella moving around, she was sleeping with one leg thrown over me and her leg was rubbing my dick every time she moved. She didn't usually move around this much when she was sleeping, I wondered if she was having a nightmare. I sat up as best I could without disturbing her and looked down at her as she slept. So beautiful, I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall with her breaths.

I let my mind drift; when I saw Bella walk out of my Mom's room in that purple dress that hugged her body, I couldn't breathe. Bella, was so beautiful, it hurt.

I could see her dress draped over the back of my chair, the scent of cherry bubble bath still clung to the air. Our conversation replaying in my mind, we were ready, "Mmm Em." Bella moaned bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see her sleeping face, oh, hell most definitely not a nightmare I thought as the sweet scent of her arousal filled the air.

"I want to see…so sexy." She mumbled. _Oh baby you are killing me…_

I wanted to know what she was dreaming, I wanted to know what she thought was sexy, I wanted to wake her up is what I wanted to do. "Em…" She moaned again. _Dear Spirits… _

Bella started to move again, her scent was getting stronger, and her leg would brush against my dick with every movement she made. Between morning wood, Bella wood, the scent of her arousal and her breathy moans, I was hard as hell. There was only so much of this I could take, without losing my shit.

Bella's hand landed on my chest, and when she wiggled trying to get closer to me her leg moved causing her thigh to rub my length.

"Bella, baby you have to wake up." I whispered leaving out the, _you're about to kill me,_ part.

"Baby wake up." I said a little louder kissing her lips. I could see her eyes flutter, and her breathing pick up, I knew she was waking up. "Bella, baby…" I said again and watched as her eyes opened.

"Morning." She rasped out.

"It's early, you were dreaming."

"Oh." She choked out, looking embarrassed, "was I talking in my sleep?"

"A little."

"Oh."

"I'm thirsty." She said and I would bet anything she was trying to change the subject.

"Come on we'll go get a drink of water." I told her, pulling her up.

I quickly adjusted my raging hard-on, and grabbed Bella's hand as we walked downstairs. She was only wearing a tiny pair of panties and a tank top, and fuck, she looked sexy. I lifted her up sitting her on the counter, walked to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, and filled it with ice and water. "Here baby." I told her handing it to her.

I watched as she tilted the glass to her lips, her throat contracting as she swallowed and had to bite my lip from moaning. "Thank you." She whispered handing the glass back.

"Better?" I asked trying not to let her know just how much watching her drink water affected me.

"Baby what were you dreaming about?" I asked moving so I could stand between her legs.

"Just dreaming." I could see her blush even in the dark; the light coming through the window from the lone street light cast a shadow across her face. _Beautiful._

"Just a dream?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Uh, huh." She whispered.

I slid my hands around to the front of her, my fingers rubbing her skin at the edge of her panties. I could hear and feel her heartbeat pick up and her arousal get stronger. "Ee…Em." She moaned, her breath fanning over my face. I dipped my head down, and took her nipple into my mouth, gently biting down on her fabric-covered tip. "Embry." Bella panted.

I released her nipple, and kissed my way to her mouth, licking her lips before sucking her fuller bottom one into my mouth, then sliding my tongue against hers. I could hear both of our breathing getting heavier, her arousal so thick I could almost taste it in the air. "Hold on." I whispered.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, as I grabbed her holding her to me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I walked us up the stairs and inside my room. I reached down and turned on my lamp then sat down on my bed, keeping Bella in my lap. My room was still dark, the light only allowing Bella to see me without straining her eyes.

"Baby tell me what you were dreaming, you have me all kinds of crazy right now." I told her.

"Em…" Bella said blushing, her eyes darting side to side but her scent was only getting thicker.

"I…I was dreaming about us." She whispered.

"Baby all I think about, dream about is you, and me. I think about the way it feels to touch you, the way it feels when you touch me. I want to know what you think about." I told her.

"The living room…" Bella said blushing darker.

"What about the living room?" I asked rubbing circles with my thumbs on her inner thighs, wanting to know exactly what had her smelling so fucking delicious.

"I was thinking…dreaming about seeing you."

"Seeing me?" I asked not sure what she was talking about.

"When you… your hand…when your hand was wrapped around yourself." She told me so quietly I almost didn't hear. I could feel the heat from the blush that spread across her face, hear the sound of her heart beating fast.

"W…what else?" I asked trying to swallow around the lump lodged in my throat.

"You, ww…when you came on me."

I was so fucking hard, so turned on I could barely see. "Did you like seeing my hand wrapped around my dick?" I asked almost choking on my words.

"Yes."

Holy Shit! "Did you like my cum on your tits?"

"Yes."

Fuck me! It was so much easier to talk like this with the lights off, almost laughing at myself for the ridiculous thought. We'd never spoken in terms like this to each other, or told one another what we fantasized about, maybe the blushing got in our way, but fuck the blush this was hot.

I crashed my mouth to Bella's thrusting my tongue inside her lavender warmth, my hands cupping her ass, rocking her against me. "Fuck baby, seeing you wearing my cum…sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life, I thought I was going to climb out of my skin it was so hot." I told her leaving out the part about my wolf wanting to claim her. We would probably die from embarrassment later, but right now, I didn't give a damn, it was worth any kind of death.

I took my hands from her ass, and pulled her tank over her head tossing it to the floor, watching as her nipples hardened under my stare. I pushed Bella onto my bed, hovering over her, and sucked and nibbled her neck; I lowered my head, kissing the valley between her breasts, I took her nipple inside my mouth flicking my tongue over the hardened bud. After I kissed and sucked both of her peaks, I kissed down her stomach and licked her through her hot as hell panties, then looped a finger in each side and pulled them down her legs.

I made my way back to her neck. "I want to see you touch yourself." I whispered in her ear as I laced our fingers together and slid them down her stomach to her slippery lips. "Shit…" I groaned watching as my fingers laced with Bella's fingers glided through her wet folds.

"Keep touching yourself." I said almost begging as I removed my hand from hers, and sat back watching as Bella circled her clit with her own finger. "So fucking hot."

I yanked my boxers off and slid down the bed, my eyes never leaving the fuck hot scene in front of me as I lowered my head to her dripping center. I licked her, my tongue sliding up and down her slit. I lapped at her and then let my tongue flick over her swollen nub, feeling her fingers against my tongue.

"Oh God!" Bella moaned. I licked and teased her until I saw her legs start to shake; I forced myself away from her dessert-flavored cunt so I could get on my knees, then sat on my heels, I grabbed Bella under her thighs, pulling her body closer to me. I pulled each of her legs over my thighs and had to bite my cheek to keep from moaning, as I looked down at her all open, pink, and wet. "Fuck baby…" I hissed as I sank one, two and for the first time three fingers inside her.

"Fuck." She moaned arching her back.

"Look at me." I said my voice rough and filled with want. I wanted her to the point of pain. Bella looked at me as I rose to my knees, wrapped my free hand around my dick and started pumping myself in rhythm with my fingers as I thrusts them inside her. She was getting wetter and wetter as she watched me, her tongue poking out, sweeping across her lips. Fuck me.

Bella's hand reached up and cupped her tit, and I bit my lip. Nothing had ever looked this hot.

Fuck me we were going to blush until we passed out afterwards but I didn't care.

"EM!" Bella moaned loud, I could feel myself getting close and I knew she was too as her walls tightened around my fingers.

We locked eyes, both our bottom lips between our teeth. I pumped myself once, twice, three times, cumming on her tits as her eyes darted down watching. Fuck me if the sight of my cum all over her wasn't sexy enough watching as her orgasm washed over her had me seeing stars and swallowing the growl that was quickly making its way from deep within my chest. I grabbed her hand, sucking her wet fingers into my mouth along with my drenched ones, and then leaned in kissing her lips hungrily.

I reached to the floor grabbing the first thing I felt with my hands and wiped her chest off, then pulled her to me rolling to hover over her. My dick rested atop her mound, I could feel the heat from her, and it made me painfully aware of how hard I still was. Werewolf genes could be good and bad, I thought. "I have to move, it's too much, and I want you too bad." I told Bella.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I told her kissing her lips then moving before I lost control. I lay beside her panting trying to get my body to relax; Bella's breathing was heavy beside me. We needed to figure out what to do and fast I don't think either of could take waiting much longer.

As soon as our breathing slowed and our hearts were not in jeopardy of beating out of our chest, I turned to look at Bella, so beautiful, I thought for the millionth time.

"Let's go find a snack, I'm starving." I told her laughing. We got up, and dressed and went down stairs. I grabbed sandwich stuff out of the fridge and refilled our water glass from earlier.

"I put a movie in." Bella said walking up to me kissing my back, then grabbed the water to carry into the living room.

**Kay's Pov**

"You still hog the bed the way you did when you were little." I told Shelly laughing.

"Come on feed me, I'm starving." She whined then laughed. It was fun to have her here; I missed her.

"Still a whiney brat," I laughed throwing on my robe and opened my bedroom door.

"Think Em and Bella are up; maybe I should go wake them." Shelly said looking up to no good.

"Leave them alone." I told her as I made my way into the hall.

"You don't have to wonder, they're still sleeping." I told her looking at the living room floor where Em, had Bella lying across him sound asleep. They must have come down for a snack, there was an empty plate, and a glass on the coffee table and the TV was on a blue screen, from a movie.

"How can they sleep like that?" Shelly asked. Em was on his back with Bella completely over him, one hand cupping her yellow panty covered rear, the other hand in her shirt that had ridden up showing her bare back. Bella had her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair all over the place. I guess they had kicked the blanket off because it was at their feet. I went over and spread the blanket over them.

"If she knows we saw her tiny rear-end she'll go up in flames and incinerate in front of us." I said laughing.

"Come on help me make breakfast." I said pulling Shelly with me to the kitchen. We started making pancakes and I got the bacon from the fridge. "I'm surprised he's so open with her in front of you, he's always been so shy." Shelly said stealing another look at Bella and Em.

"Oh he's still shy, I honestly don't think he realizes when other people are around, it's like his sole focus is on Bella and hers him. Just watch them; I have never seen anything like it before. They remind me of Mom and Dad." I told her.

"Wow." She said looking over again at Em and Bella still wrapped up in each other.

"Wait till you see them eat, it's nauseatingly sweet." I laughed.

As soon as the bacon hit the pan, I could see Embry start to stir. "Morning, Baby." He rasped out to Bella who woke when he moved. "Morning." He rolled over, her underneath him and started nuzzling her neck.

"Ahem, good morning." I yelled laughing at the groan that left his throat and the blush that spread across his face. Em pulled himself up, pulling Bella with him. I watched as she pulled at the t-shirt. "Honey it looks like a dress on you, you're fine." I laughed.

"Come on in here you two, breakfast is ready." Shelly was just watching as they walked into the dining area, I could see the mischief in her eyes and wondered if Embry and Bella would survive breakfast.

Shelly and I took our plates to the table and waited on Em and Bella who were in the kitchen making theirs. "Watch." I mouthed to Shelly. Just as I knew they would they walked to the table with one plate and one glass of orange juice. Em sat down and pulled Bella down on his lap, handing her a fork and they started eating. One plate, two hands. They were breaking pieces of bacon off and handing it to the other, one would take a drink of juice and pass it, no matter how many times I saw it, I still watched in fascination.

I glanced over at my sister who was just staring, mouth slightly open. She turned to me, quirking her brow; all I could do was shrug my shoulders. When we finished eating, Em and Bella offered to the dishes. "Are they always like that?" Shelly asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, Shelly I'm telling you I've never seen anything like it. Just watch; you'll see what I mean." I whispered.

"Be back in a minute." Em said as they walked upstairs.

"That was surreal." Shelly said.

"Oh that's nothing; it's the way they move around each other that's truly unbelievable."

Ten minutes later Bella and Em walked into the living room both dressed and as usual wrapped in each other. Bella's hair was pulled into a ponytail and a very red, very fresh hickey was on her shoulder where it met her neck. That was definitely not there last night.

"How long are you staying Aunt Shelly?" Em asked sitting down on the floor in front of the couch, Bella between his legs.

"You're stuck with me the entire weekend; I'm not leaving until Monday."

"Cool."

"BELLS!" Quil yelled walking through the door.

"What and why are you yelling?" Bella asked.

"Announcing myself, didn't want to see your ass again." He laughed, walking into the living room, as Bella blushed.

"Aunt Shelly's here." He grinned hugging my sister.

"I see you haven't changed one bit." Shelly said laughing.

"Sure I have, I'm hotter now." Quil told her smirking.

"Bells, you have to tell me about Angela." Quil said flopping down in front of Bella.

"First…" She said pinching him.

"Ouch, damn it Bells you're going to do permanent damage." Quil moaned as he rubbed his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me about her, she's cute but I don't know anything else." Quil mumbled.

Shelly was watching the interaction between the three with a raised brow and a smile threatening to spread across her face.

"Just act normal." Bella told Quil rolling her eyes. "And don't ask her what color underwear she's wearing." She told him pulling his leg hair.

"Bells…I wouldn't do that." He said rubbing his leg, as Bella stared him down with a cocked brow.

"Ok I would, but I won't'." He grinned.

"What time are you meeting her?" Bella asked.

"1:00."

"Pack a picnic, ham and Swiss lunchables and yoo-hoos." Bella told him.

"She likes lunchables?"

"Her brothers do." Bella told him.

"Cool, thanks Bells." Quil said pulling her up and kissing her cheek right before he threw her over his shoulder.

"Quil put me down." She yelled slapping his back.

"No, you have to go to the market with me, so I don't get the wrong thing." He said heading for the door.

"I don't even have shoes on." She complained.

"It's the Ateara Market; I give you permission to be shoeless." He laughed.

"Quil give me my girlfriend." Embry said laughing.

"Fine but if you two start making out on the way there, I'm taking her back." He said passing Bella through the air, to Em who put her on his back, turned his face kissed her as the three of them walked out of the door.

"They act like brother and sister." Shelly said still looking at the door.

"Yes, they fight like it too." I laughed. "She stayed here when her Dad went out of town for a case; Em was on his Spirit Walk. She peppered sprayed him, then her and two of her friends who were sleeping over snuck out and tied Quil up. Linda called me the next morning and had me come over. Quil was tied at the ankles and wrist, and tied to a chair." I told Shelly cracking up at the memory.

"Oh, my goodness." Shelley laughed.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He was running his mouth teasing Bella and let slip something private in front of both me and Linda. I thought Bella was going to go up in flames, she was so embarrassed she was in tears." I told her shaking my head.

"What did he let slip?" Shelly asked smirking. She was just as bad as a teenage boy.

"That they had moved on from holding hands." I laughed; she could draw her own conclusions.

"Well yea, if he can comfortably sleep with her laying over him, and his hand cupping her ass I'd say they were doing more than holding hands, oh and I got up last night to get some water, I'm pretty sure I heard moaning coming from upstairs." Shelly said cackling.

"Shelly!"  
"What, the bed wasn't squeaking so they weren't doing that." She said laughing.

"I'm aware."

"What, how could you know they weren't doing the naked tango?" She asked cracking up.

"They haven't taken that step yet."

"How can you know that?" She asked quirking her brow.

"First I know my son, and I know Bella they may do…other things while I'm asleep but they won't do that if I'm anywhere near them. Plus Quil is noisy and loud, he seems to think it's his duty to check the condom box." I laughed.

"Won't be long." Shelly said.

"No, it won't be."

"How are you with all that, I mean it's funny for me but that's because I'm cool Aunt Shelly." She joked.

"I've raised a good son, they have both waited and haven't made any rash decisions, taken their time so as long as they're safe, I can't really be upset about it. Em's 17 almost 18 and Bella is 18."

"Wow little Emmy is all grown up." She said shaking her head.

"I know."

"Hey is my hellion over here?" Linda asked walking in.

"No he, Em, and Bella just went to the market."

"Shelly! How are you, it's been too long since you were here." Linda said noticing my sister, and giving her a hug.

"Good how are you?"

"Good, I'll be better when I know Quil hasn't sabotaged his date with Angela by running his mouth." Linda huffed sitting down.

"He came over asking Bella about her, they're at the market getting picnic supplies." I told her, laughing.

"Thank the Spirits for Bella." Linda sighed.

"Quil has a date?" Shelly asked.

"Yes she's an adorable little brunette from Forks, no prison tats, and no juvie record." Linda told her making Shelly laugh.

"Linda here is worried that Quil's future wife will be a convicted felon, she's taking preemptive measures." I told Shelly laughing.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Quil asked walking in with Em and Bella still on Em's back.

"Making sure you know porn is not appropriate date conversation." Linda told him.

"I know, you save the porn talk for the second date, what's your dream vacation, favorite sexual position then follow it up with what nursing home you're going to send your mother to." He told her with a straight face.

"Oh, dear spirits." Linda mumbled shaking her head while Shelly and I cracked up.

"Ok Bells where's this basket?" Quil asked.

"It's in Em's closet, on the top shelf."

Quil ran up the stairs, and came back a few minutes later grinning; nothing good could be going through his mind. "Dude your room looks and smells like a cross dressing tranny lives in there. Cherry scented bubble bath, really. Oh, and all the lacy panties in your drawers…nice bro." He said tossing Em a pair of what looked like blue lacey panties.

"QUIL!" Linda yelled, shaking her head. "You see why I need to be worried." She said looking at Shelly and me.

Bella looked like she was going to kill him, "let me babe." Em said punching Quil in the arm.

"Ouch fucker, that hurt." He yelled holding his arm.

Bella gave Quil a dirty look then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Em came in pulling her into his lap whispering something in her ear that made her both blush and smile.

"I'm sorry Bells." Quil said walking into the living room. "Come on I didn't mean anything by it."

"You looked through my underwear." She yelled, making Em clench his jaw.

"The drawer was open it was like a lacy beacon screaming to look." He said and if it weren't for Bella being upset, I would have cracked up.

"Come on forgive me, you know you love me." He said pouting his lip and batting his eyes at her.

"Uhg, rub my feet." She smirked putting her sock covered foot in his face. Quil grabbed her foot and started rubbing it but it didn't look like it felt good, and when her toe popped I almost choked trying not to laugh at Em's face.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to end up with a prison skank for a daughter in law." Linda sighed.

"Seriously, man?" Em said taking Bella's foot and inspecting it like Quil might have done permanent damage, and then started massaging it. I could see Shelly doing her best not to crack up either at Quil's antics or Em's ridiculousness.

"You are so fucking whipped." Quil said rolling his eyes.

"Says, the guy who's never had a pair of lace panties in his room."

"Damn Bells." Quil sang, looking a little proud.

"Go make the basket look nice." Bella told him snuggling into Em.


	23. Chapter 21 Girl Party

**CH.17 Girl Party**

**Bella's Pov**

I have no idea how this happened, I thought looking around at the floor covered in blankets and pillows. Somehow, I was in the middle of a bonafide slumber party at my boyfriend's house. "Bella honey, we'll be back call me if you need anything." Kay said giving me a hug as she, Linda and Aunt Shelly left. _Should I call her Shelly or Aunt Shelly_, I wondered. What are the rules about things like that?

"Thank you."

"When does your super-hot boyfriend get off work?" Katie asked grinning as soon as the 'grown ups' were gone.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be off today." I told them trying not to pout. "Soon I hope."

"This is really cool of his mom to let us have the sleep over here." Katie said.

"I know she's really great." I told her.

"So tell us how the date went." Kim who had gotten back from the Makah rez earlier, asked Angela nearly bouncing up and down.

"We only hung out at the park, but it was fun. He's not like anyone I've ever met." Angela told her. "He's loud and definitely says all the wrong things but he's nice."

I almost snorted, that was a pretty good way to describe Quil I thought.

"He's cute too." Kim squealed.

"Yeah he is." Angela admitted blushing.

"Did he kiss you?" Katie asked.

"On the cheek."

"Who knew Quil could be a gentleman?" Kim said.

"He's pretty cool, in a brother kind of way." I told her. "His mom is just as great as Kay."

"She seems really sweet." Angela said quietly.

"She is, and hilarious." Katie told her.

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Kim asked her.

"If he asks me."

"Has Jared called you yet?" I asked Kim.

"Not yet."

"He works with Em and I know they've been busy, I'm sure he will." I told her.

"Alright Bella, your turn." Kim said changing the subject.

"Tell us, what's Embry really look like naked…is he big?" She asked as everyone laughed.

"KIM!"

"Oh come on Bella, just tell us." Kim said laughing.

"That is private."

"Tell us, you know you want to." Katie begged.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you've seen him." Kim said.

"I didn't measure him."

"Bella come on, none of us have seen a naked man. You have to tell us, for educational purposes." Kim said, nearly making me snort.

"Just tell us if he's big." Katie said snickering.

"Bella…, you don't want us to be uninformed and frightened do you?" Kim begged.

Somehow I doubted Kim was uniformed she probably had her own subscription to Play Girl Magazine, and I really didn't think she would be frightened.

"I am not telling you about his…"

"Bella your boyfriend is hot, and his body is even hotter now tell us what he looks like naked." Kim said seriously.

"He looks good naked, really good." I finally told them. We had been over this before, I'd already admitted to them he looked good naked, and I wasn't giving up anything else.

"We could guess that, details. You really suck at girl talk." Katie laughed.

"He is very nice looking, and seems really sweet." Angela said quietly. Oh, how I loved Angela she was definitely the sweet to Kim's' spicy.

"Yea, yea Embry's a sweetheart, now tell us about his ass." Katie said laughing.

"It's nice too." I told her, smirking. There really were not any words to describe Em's body.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Kim sang.

"Bella come on tell us… small, medium, or large." Kim begged.

"You are awful."

"Maybe but you gotta give us the scoop. Embry is smart, sweet, hot as hell and completely in love with you, so either he has a teeny, tiny whoo-hoo or he really is perfect. Inquiring minds want to know." She said.

"I don't know what small, medium or large are. I've only ever seen Em."

"5.5 inches is average so I guess that would be medium." Kim said matter of fact.

"How do you know that?" Angela asked.

"Google, I wanted to know." She said making me snort. Kim was crazy, in a good kind of way.

"Oh…"

"So….."

"That's average, really?" Angela asked.

"So says Google." Kim told her.

"If I answer, will you stop asking me about Em's nakedness?"

"Yes." All three girls answered.

"Large." I told them, feeling myself blush.

"Aren't you curious to know exactly how large?" Kim asked.

"I'm not going to whip out a tape measure." Bella huffed.

"I can't believe 5.5 is average, maybe Google is wrong." Katie said. "I mean that seems small, right?" She asked.

It did seem kind of small, but no way was I going to tell them that.

"Where's a ruler?" Kim asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Hell yes, I want to know." She laughed.

"You are impossible."

"Come on admit it. You want to know too." Katie laughed.

"Here."

"Angela, why do you have a tape measure in your bag?" Kim asked.

"It's from Home Ec.; I haven't cleaned out my book bag yet." She laughed.

"Ok so here is 5.5 measured out." Kim said.

"Huh!" That really was small.

"That seems awfully little." Katie said.

"Bella aren't you just a little curious?" Kim asked.

"He's a lot bigger than that." I said before I could stop myself. I was looking at the tape measure wondering how much bigger he really was. Oh, lord now they have me wanting to know.

"You so want to know." Kim said cracking up, as she caught me studying the stupid numbers.

"Well I do… now." I said throwing a pillow at her feeling my entire body heat up.

"So are you going to?" Katie asked cracking up.

"NO…I don't know."

"This is your entire fault." I told her, blushing as I covered my face.

"You have to tell us when you find out." Katie said snorting she was laughing so hard.

"I'm going to put on my pajamas." I told them getting up and walking upstairs.

I cannot believe they have me wanting to whip out a tape measure. This is why I don't do girl talk, I thought as I dug through my drawer to find some panties and shorts.

**Embry's Pov**

"All right, you can go." Sam told me after he reminded me of our new patrol schedules for the next week.

I spent the last four hours running around the rez, I knew from seeing inside Jared's mind, that it was going to be a fucking nightmare when Jake and I phased together. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked towards home. I wasn't supposed to patrol today but Paul and Jared had been covering my patrols until Jake cold settle down, though after seeing inside Jared's mind I wondered if he would ever calm down.

I didn't mind patrol except I had to leave Bella, and now she would be at Katie's with Kim and Angela, and her cell was going straight to voicemail. Fuck, I felt like I was going crazy. My wolf was agitated; he loved her as much as I did.

"Uh…" I stuttered walking inside my house to see Kim, Katie, and Angela all wearing pj's and lounging on mountains of blankets.

"My mom got sick, so your mom let us have the slumber party here." Katie told me.

"Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs."

"Em give this to Bella." Kim said.

I headed up the stairs Bella's scent getting stronger as I went, I could smell the faint trace of her arousal and had no idea why, but planned to find out. Opening my bedroom door I almost choked.

Finding my girlfriend in my room wearing nothing but the necklace around her neck has to be the best surprise ever I thought as I looked at her bare ass, her long hair covering her back. My fucking wolf was howling.

"Stupid girl talk." I heard her mumble.

I closed my door as quietly as I could, and walked up behind her. "I missed you today." I told her burying my face in her neck. I could feel her jump, and hear her heartbeat pick up. "Ohh, I missed you too." She moaned as I kissed along her jaw.

"Come here." I said unable to keep my hands from her any longer.

"I...I need to put clothes on."

"Not yet." I told her pulling her into me. Bella reached for the hem of my shirt and started lifting it up, I grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way, then lifted her up in my arms, her legs wrapping around me as I kissed her.

"You smell good, and taste salty." Bella said kissing my neck.

"I need a shower."

"Mmm no, I like it." She moaned sucking on my lobe as I dropped one hand to cup her tit, rolling her nipple between my fingers.

"Feels good." She whispered in my ear, her breath fanning over my skin.

Fuck me I wanted her.

**Bang-Bang **

"Get out here you two." Kim yelled laughing with the others.

I just groaned, I was hard, Bella was naked and there was a slumber party going on outside my bedroom door.

"Can we kill them?" Bella asked.

"I wish."

"Just a second." Bella yelled, looking as unhappy as I did.

I set Bella down on her feet, and watched as she got dressed, pulling a pair of shorts and my P.E t-shirt on.

"No panties." I asked stalking towards her.

"Laundry."

"You're killing me." I groaned, picking up the hamper as she opened the door.

"So what ya doing?" Katie asked as Kim snickered and Angela looked apologetic.

"Laundry." Bella told them as I followed her to the laundry room with the hamper.

We started the washer and headed downstairs, Kim and Katie laughing and mumbling something about measurements, as Angela blushed.

"I have to call Quil." I whispered to Bella. Quil was going to have an aneurism when he found out there was a slumber party at my house.

**Sup, fucker.-Q**

**Come over.-E**

**Awe, how sweet you miss me.-Q  
Oh yea, just hurry your ass up.-E**

**Be there in five.-Q**

**Click**

"Want to order pizza?" Bella asked watching me rummage through the fridge.

"Yes, I'm starving." I told her pecking her lips as I grabbed the phone. "Should be here in 30."

"So uh…what do you girls do at sleepovers?" I asked Bella quietly pulling her to me, ignoring the giggles from the living room.

"Dude." Quil boomed walking into the kitchen big Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Ah there's my cute Forks girl." Quil grinned walking over to Angela.

"_Your_cute Forks girl?" Katie asked quirking her brow.

"Yeah, if she'll go out with me again," He said looking at Angela who was blushing almost as dark as Bella normally does.

"Okay." She told him with a shy smile.

"See _my_ cute Forks girl." He told Katie plopping down next to Angela and slinging his arm around her.

"So is this like a chick sleepover or something?" Quil asked looking giddy.

"Yep." Kim told him.

"Bro, I am so staying." He laughed.

**Knock-Knock**

"Pizza." Bella said grabbing her purse and heading to the door to get the pizza.

"Babe wait." I yelled walking up with my wallet.

"Em it's my sleepover."

"Yeah and I'm going to eat most of it." I told her.

"Here dude." Quil said walking up with his wallet out as well.

Quil and I paid for the pizza and carried the boxes into the living room, sitting them down on the coffee table. "Drinks?" Bella asked.

We settled into the nest of blankets the girls had on the floor and started eating. "So what do we do? Shave each other's legs; stuff our bras, what goes on at these things?" Quil asked.

"Well…we were talking earlier…" Kim started saying when Bella shrugged out of my arms and turned to look at a grinning Kim.

"Do not say another word." Bella yelled, making her and Katie crack up.

"What, I want to know." Quil said grinning.

"We want to know if the average hootie is 5.5 inches." Kim told him.

"Not we, you want to know." Bella said.

"True, you just want to know about Em's hootie." Kim said cackling.

Holy shit what were they talking about before I got home, I didn't know girls talked about this shit.

"What the hell were you girls talking about?" Quil asked my exact question.

"Hooties."

"Where did you come up with 5.5?" Quil asked.

"Google."

"So is it?" Katie asked.

"No way that's average…unless us rez guys are just really hung." Quil said smirking.

"Bella's the only one that's seen a rez guy but she won't tell us anything." Katie pouted.

Oh Dear Spirits…. I thought.

"Actually she said…" Kim teased.

"I hate you." Bella said making Kim crack up.

"Bells…what did you say about my man, Em?" Quil asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing." Bella huffed.

"Liar…what did you say Bells?"

"Shit, that's what you handed me the tape measure for?" I said looking at the girls who were giggling minus Angela who looked apologetic and Quil who was about to piss himself he was laughing so hard.

"KIM!"

"What I was just helping you out, you know you want to know." She said grinning.

"Oh thank God." Bella said as my mom, Aunt Shelly and Linda walked in.

"Honey you ok?" Mom asked her seeing her flustered.

"Hey mom, is the average pocket sausage 5.5 inches?" Quil asked Linda. I thought my Aunt Shelly was going to fall over she was laughing so hard. Angela hid her face in her hands; Bella threw a pillow at Quil. Kim and Katie just cracked up.

"Son, how should I know?"

"Quil…."

"Fine don't tell us, if 5.5 inches is average than I'm gifted." Quil said smirking.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Bella said groaning.

"Kay do you know?"

"No darling, I do not know." Mom told him trying not to laugh. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Aunt Shelly, do you know?" Quil asked grinning at my Aunt who was laughing too hard to answer him.

"5.5 inches is small as shit, nothing compared to my 9.1."

"Oh Dear Spirits, you did not just say that?" Linda said.

"What? You changed my diapers surely you knew I was blessed even then." He grinned. My Aunt Shelly was literally holding onto the counter to keep from falling down, I wasn't sure if she could breathe, she was laughing so hard. Linda looked like she was about to faint and my Mom was caught between laughing at Quil's stupid ass and cringing.

"Make it stop." Bella moaned, as Kim and Katie cackled. Those two were having a blast along with Quil while the rest of us wanted to hide.

"Son be quiet, you're going to scare away Angela, and I like her." Linda said smiling at Angela who looked seconds away from bursting into flames.

"Nope, she's My Cute Forks Girl." He said kissing a mortified Angela on the cheek.

"Honey don't let him scare you away, we're working on a cure." Linda told Angela who gave a small laugh.

"Mom…that hurt." Quil said pretending to wipe away a tear.

"I brought Twister." Katie yelled pulling the game box from her bag.

Kim and Katie were like crack addicts, jumping bouncing, and laughing like maniacs. They switched from one thing to another before I could blink. Quil and I used to have sleepovers all the time, we beat the shit out of each other, ate candy, built a fort, and went to bed. This was nothing like that.

"This should be fun, I can't even walk." Bella mumbled.

"We'll spin for you." Mom said taking the spinner dial.

"Em, right hand red."

"Bella, left foot yellow." Mom called out.

"Angela, left hand green." Linda instructed.

Ten minutes in and I had my face in Quil's stomach. I knew there was a reason I hated this damn game.

"Dude, this is not meant to be played with two guys." Quil complained.

"No shit." I huffed.

"NO!" I yelled seeing my crazy Aunt Shelly walk over with a camera.

"Smile boys." She sang as she snapped a picture.

"Katie, right foot blue." Mom called through her laugh.

"Kim left foot, red."

"OUCH!" Katie yelled falling down.

"I'm out." She yelled moving away from the mat.

"Embry, right hand blue." Mom said, and then laughed as my entire body hung over Quil.

I could see Aunt Shelly snapping pictures, and Linda had her cell phone out, I'm pretty sure we were going to end up on YouTube. I groaned at the thought of their being evidence to this game, not that the pack mind was going to be any better. I could just imagine what Paul was going to say when he saw this.

"Seriously this is a fucked up game." Quil whined right before he fell on his ass.

"Thank you." He boomed as he sat on the couch.

Another ten minutes and Bella's face was almost in my crotch. I could feel her breath through my fucking shorts. Quil was snickering, knowing damn well this was going to either kill me or embarrass the fuck out of me.

"I'm out." I yelled letting myself fall over.

I sat down on the floor; Quil threw me a fucking grin. He knew I was in pain.

"Angela, left foot green."

Angela made her move, Quil staring as her ass that was in the air. "Oomph!" Bella said falling. I grabbed Bella putting her on my lap.

"When are they going to sleep?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"Soon, I hope." She said turning her head so I could catch her lips with mine.

"Movie?" Katie asked after Mom declared Angela the winner. Quil pulled her to sit next to him, his arm around her shoulders. He was trying to play it cool, but it was easy to see he really liked her.

"I brought my 80's collection." Bella told her pulling a few movies out of a bag.

"I love Pretty in Pink." Katie squealed.

"These are chick movies aren't they?" Quil asked.

"We could always watch Beaches." Bella told Quil smirking.

"Hell no, that movie made me want to kill myself."

"You watched Beaches?" Angela asked looking impressed.

"Bells made me, it's sad as hell." He said shaking his head.

"I'm going to call home real quick." Angela said digging her cell phone out of her bag.

I could hear her talking to her Dad; letting him know that both Quil and I were here and that my mom, Linda and my Aunt were all here and would be for the entire night. Her Dad sounded nice, made sure my mom was home, and thanked her for calling to let him know.

"Everything ok?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mam, just letting my Dad know Embry and Quil were here." She told my Mom blushing a little bit.

"Do not scare her off." Linda whispered to Quil.

"I talked to your both your Moms earlier." Mom told Kim and Katie. "I'll make some popcorn for you." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

I moved the coffee table so that we could spread out the blankets and pillows. "Baby I'm going to go grab our pillows." I told Bella going upstairs.

"I'll go with you; I need to put the clothes in the dryer."

I grabbed our pillows from my bed and the blanket and walked out to see Bella bent over throwing the wet clothes into the dryer. I watched her until she was done; as soon as she stood back up, I pulled her to me. "I want you all to myself." I told her wishing my house were empty.

I lifted her up sitting her on top of the washer and pulled her against me. "You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now." I told her grabbing her hips and pulling her into me.

"Em…" Bella moaned until I swallowed it with my mouth. "You want to measure me?" I asked, I couldn't stop thinking about it and wanted to know if she really did want to.

Bella looked at me, her lip between her teeth. "Would you let me?" She asked with barely a blush.

Hmm last nights' dream talk was curing us or at least curing us with each other.

"Yeah, I would." I told her with just a little heat on my face.

"I didn't but now I kind of want to know." Bella told me quietly, as she tightened her legs around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Quit groping each other and get down here." Quil yelled making both me and Bella groan.

I kicked Quil in the leg as Bella and I made our way to the pallet on the floor. "Fucker."

"What's wrong Emmy?" He laughed.

"We'll be on the deck, yell if you need anything." Mom said.

I turned the lights out and got comfortable, Bella tucked into my side. Kim and Katie were sprawled out on the floor, and Quil had Angela sitting close to him holding her hand.

Bella was rubbing circles on my thigh and I was either going to cry or throw her down on the floor.

"You are driving me fucking crazy." I whispered in her ear. She didn't say a word just moved her hand higher on my leg. She was going to kill me.

I slid down so I was lying on my side and pulled her down with me. I moved her so that she way lying on her side facing me, I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her to me until our bodies were flush, I slid my other arm under her neck, tangling my hand into her hair and crashed my mouth to hers. _Lavender._

I pulled back kissing the edge of her jaw as my hand dropped to her ass, pulling her into me as close as I could get her, then I found her mouth again.

"Knock it off; we can hear you slurping on each other." Quil said throwing popcorn at us.

I'm going to kick his ass I thought as Bella moved to sit back up.


	24. Chapter 22 After Party

**CH.22 The After Party**

**Kay's Pov**

I woke up to the scent of coffee, Shelly was snoring beside me, and I could hear Quil's floating down the hallway from the living room, Poor Girls, I thought. I pulled myself from bed and grabbed my robe, slipping it on and opened the door to follow the smell of the coffee.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Shelly groaned sitting up.

"Habit, no one said you had to pull your lazy ass out of bed." I told her laughing at her tangled hair.

"Uhg, and miss seeing Emmy and his girl fawn over each other at breakfast, I don't think so." She said pulling a hoodie on over her pajama top. Even half asleep, she was an instigator.

We made our way into the living room, laughing at the teenage bodies lying all over the floor. Quil was lying on his stomach, using one of his arms for a pillow his other arm slung over Angela's back. Kim was on his other side her knee in his ribs, Katie somehow managed to wrangle the couch and looked like she was sleeping comfortably. I didn't see Em and Bella, and figured they probably found their way upstairs.

"Morning," Linda said from the kitchen as she poured Shelly and I a cup of coffee, so Linda was the coffee fairy this morning, I thought.

"Thank you." I practically moaned at took my first morning sip.

"Thank Bella, I got down here to find a fresh pot," Linda told me shaking her head.

"Where's my nephew?" Shelly asked looking around.

"Probably upstairs, still sleeping,"

"No he and Bella were slipping out the back door as I came down the stairs." Linda told us.

"Where are you going?" I asked my sister already knowing the answer judging by the smirk on her face.

Linda and I sat down at the table, the kids still sleeping. Five minutes passed when Shelly came back and sat down with us. "When the hell did Emmy grow up?" She asked shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"First, he's huge I mean he's massive, and secondly he does not kiss her like a boy kissing a girl. Kay he's going to set the damn forest of fire," Shelly said taking a drink of her coffee.

Linda got up; grinning and I found myself following the two of them to the back of the house.

Embry and Bella were sitting on a blanket under the big Oak, it looked like they had eaten breakfast out there, and Bella was in his lap, his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck. I could feel the heat of their kiss from across the yard and inside the house.

Em pulled Bella's t-shirt off her shoulder kissing the exposed skin, then lowered her to the blanket, kneeling in front of her.

"I think we should stop watching." I told them not sure where this was going but knowing I didn't want to stick around to find out.

"I can't turn around, it's… Kay, teenagers, paw, grope and give sloppy desperate kisses, that, them… hell it's sensual and hot and they still have clothes on." Shelly said never taking her eyes from the window.

I stood awkwardly watching as my son, started kissing Bella's ankle, her calf, making his way to her thigh where he kissed the inside of her thigh by the edge of her shorts, then let his mouth travel to her hip and over to the inch of exposed skin of her stomach.

Embry took both of Bella's hands holding them above her head in one of his massive hands, bent his head down, and dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Yeah, that's more than I want to see." I said and forced my lead filled legs to move, and made my way to the kitchen.

The kids were still sleeping, Angela had a leg thrown over Quil's legs, Kim's pillow was almost smothering Quil's face drowning out his snores, and Katie slept half on half off the couch. I just shook my head, and refilled my coffee and sat at the table.

Shelly and Linda made their way to me, made themselves some coffee, and took the seats next to me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told them putting my cup into the sink and walking down the hall towards my room wanting to get some hot water before the kids woke up and used it all.

**Bella's Pov (Shelly's thoughts in Bold)**

Embry was driving me crazy, his warm, wet mouth on my skin made me shiver, his tongue was making trails over my stomach, and my skin felt like it was on fire. He grasped my hip in one of his hands and pulled me into him as he ground into me. "Em," I moaned feeling him against me.

Em kissed his way up to my mouth and kissed me so deeply I thought I would melt into the ground I lay on. He kissed across my jaw to the skin just below my ear. His breath on my skin made me dizzy.

"I need to taste you." He said his voice sounding almost like a growl, and I felt myself flood with wetness. "I need to fucking taste you, now." He said again this time pulling me up and grabbing me under my knees lifting me up. I could feel him hard against me, and dear god I wanted him, all of him.

He walked us through the back door, down the hall and into the living room where I could see everyone still asleep. _Thank God_. As soon as we were half way up the stairs, his hands reached the hem of my shirt and started pulling. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head letting it drop where we were. "Fuck baby." He moaned around my right nipple as he opened the door. My back hit the cool wood of the door the second we were inside his room.

His mouth and hands played my breasts making me crazy. "Embry put me down." I told him my voice hitching as he gently bit around my nipple. Embry slid me down his body until my feet were on the floor, standing so close to me our bodies brushed against each other, he brought both his hands to rest on the wall on either side of my head.

"I want your cotton candy flavor on my tongue." He told me making me shiver. Holy shit, we were getting better with voicing our wants and hearing Em say exactly what he wanted filled me with fire.

"I love it when you go commando." I told him unbuttoning his shorts, moaning as I grasped his hard length in my hands. I ran my thumb over his tip feeling his pre-cum. I pulled my thumb into my mouth tasting Embry's salty sweet flavor. "Mmm,"

"Shit," He groaned.

I pushed on Embrys' chest until his back was flush to the door, then stepped back looking at him. Embry was gorgeous. His body was beautifully russet, with muscles; he stood there with his devilish V displayed that led to his open shorts hanging off his hips. "Don't move." I told him walking over to his nightstand to flip his stereo on.

**I was soaking in the tub, when I heard the stereo turn on, no, no, no, I thought knowing Em must be in his room. Shit!**

I stood facing Em, and slid my shorts down leaving me bare. "Fuck Baby." Em moaned as I stared at him. "Come here," He said crooking his finger at me.

**Oh shit, I could hear them talking but couldn't make out their words over the music but the moan was unmistakable. Shit, I thought as I pulled myself from the tub and wrapped a towel around myself.**

Em quirked his brow, "I want to know." I told him as I made my way across the room to stand in front of him. I put my hands on his chest roaming his abs, kissing his skin that tasted like spiced peaches; I wrapped my mouth around his nipple and bit down making Embry groan. I looked up at him taking my mouth from his nipple. I knew I was going to go up in flames but it wasn't that I was embarrassed for feeling the way I did, I was just embarrassed by the words but I wanted him to know how much he turned me on. I flicked my tongue over the tip of his cock. "Your taste makes me wet."

"Holy Shit." Em moaned loud, as I settled on my knees and pulled the tape measure from around my neck. Holy shit was right; if Google was correct then Embry had to hold a world record or something. I tossed the tape measure down and licked his length, as he rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. I wanted to lick and touch him before I took him in my mouth.

**I slipped my clothes on, I hadn't heard any more moaning and thought maybe it was just a kiss, I knew from seeing them kiss earlier, one of their kisses could certainly elicit a moan. I cracked the bathroom door open, silently praising the spirits it was quiet, and peeked out. Dear Spirits, I shut my eyes and just as quietly closed the door. **_**I am going to need therapy.**_

**I dug in the pockets of the hoodie I had on and almost shouted to the Spirits my cell phone was in the pocket. I quickly turned it to silent and sent Kay a text.**

_**SOS- Hiding in Em's bathroom, help. FYI they are naked.-Shelly**_

**I sat on the ledge of the tub and waited, trying to erase the image in my head. I just wanted a bath; I did not want to see my nephew in all his glory. **

I pulled Em into my mouth, one hand cupping his balls the other wrapping around his base of his cock.

I looked up to see him looking down at me, as I sucked him into my mouth twirling my tongue around his head. "Fuck, Bella." He moaned.

Em tangled his hands in my hair and gently thrusts into my mouth, he had never done that before and I loved that we were letting all of our fears of embarrassment go. He smelled musky and I craved his scent. I licked, sucked, and grazed my teeth over him. I played with the opening on his tip, I loved hearing his moans, and I loved his hands in my hair letting me know I made him feel good.

**I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see Kay's name flash, oh thank you.**

_**WHAT!-Kay**_

_**Get me out of here, now. I am scarred for life.-Shelly**_

_**I'll call his phone.-Kay**_

**I just sat waiting and feeling nauseous.**

I knew Em was close; I looked up at him as he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

I parted my lips just slightly as he came, his hot liquid filling my mouth and siding down my throat. "Fucking Shit, Bella," Em moaned, I knew with my lips parted he could see his cum fill my mouth.

I swallowed every drop and licked my way up his length, over that delicious V of his, making a trail over his abs to his chest. Em grabbed a handful of my hair and attacked my mouth with a kiss so fiery it made my toes curl. I didn't realize we were moving until the back of my knees hit the bed. Em laid me down and hovered over me, it was probably good his shorts were still on, even if they were hanging off his hips. We needed to find a place to be alone, and soon. His lips were on my neck kissing, and nipping, I could feel his teeth scrape my skin. He kissed his way to my breast where he sucked my left nipple into his mouth, his fingers teasing my other nipple until he switched.

_**He is not answering his phone.-Kay**_

_**No shit, do something.-Shelly**_

Embry kissed his way down my stomach, and then pulled me to the edge of the bed. Oh dear lord, I thought as he put each of my legs over his shoulders. I felt his tongue slide over me, and then his fingers enter me as his other hand held me close to his face. "Oh God, Em." I moaned as my back came off the bed.

_**Come on sister, I need to get the hell out of here. I listened carefully gearing up to either throw up or make a run for it. I didn't hear anything but music so I tip toed to the door and cracked it open, I peeked towards the door thanking the spirits when I saw they weren't plastered against it anymore, I swept my eyes to the side to see if I could make a run for it. Tequila! I needed tequila and lots of it.**_

"I fucking love the way you taste." Em moaned against me as his tongue dipped inside me.

**Dear Spirits strike me down, do something I cannot listen to this, I begged. It was fun to tease Em and watch him blush, but this… this was not fun. **

I could feel myself teetering on the edge; Em's fingers were working inside me as his tongue flicked over my clit. "Cum for me," He growled out against me. Oh dear god when his voice dropped and he sounded dangerous it made me crazy. I came hard, and Em licked and teased me until I thought I would pass out.

**What the hell is taking so long?-Shelly**

**He is not answering his phone.-Kay**

**Then bang on the damn door but do something.-Shelly**

Em moved away from my center and slithered up my body, kissing me. "Your cunt taste like liquid fucking candy and I can't get enough," He said nipping my lips. Damn, shy Embry has left the building, I thought.

_**I am not kidding; get me out of here.-Shelly**_

_**I am trying.-Kay**_

_**Please hurry!-Shelly**_

**I could hear more clearly, what they were saying and dear spirits my little nephew Embry had turned into a man enjoying his woman, and I was never going to be able to look at him the same again.**

**I could hear Kay knocking on the door, but Embry was apparently ignoring it or he was too preoccupied to hear, I was betting on the latter. **

Em rose up giving me a view of his body, which only made me ache more; he stood on the side of the bed and pulled me flush to him. "Let's get in the shower I want to slide my hands over your sudsy skin." He whispered right before he took my nipple into his mouth. What the hell, I was about to explode and his words and mouth were making it harder. He kissed up my throat and found my mouth, kissing me to the point of insanity.

I was so lost in our kiss, the way his hands felt cupping my ass, holding me against his body that I almost didn't hear the knock on the door. "Babe, someone is knocking." I whispered to Em.

"Quil go away." Em yelled through the door, never taking his mouth from my skin.

"It's your mother,"

"Damn," Em mumbled against my neck, kissing my lips before he looked towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Bella come downstairs for a minute?" She asked.

"Can it wait?" Em asked with his face nuzzled into my neck.

"No, I really need you to come downstairs." Kay said.

"Ok, give us a minute." Em said and there was no hiding the unhappy sigh in his voice.

Em kissed my lips, holding me around the waist, "I want my shower later, you naked and sudsy." He told me kissing my lips again.

"Yes." Is all I could manage to say; Em's new boldness was a huge turn on.

**Kay's Pov**

Em finally heard me knocking, and I knew by the sound of his voice; they were definitely not reading a book. I walked downstairs and sat at the table waiting for them to come down ignoring Linda's' laughing.

When they walked down the stairs I could hear Linda desperately trying to cover up her chuckles, Em had his arm wrapped around Bella, his hand firmly resting on her ass, and she had her fingers through his belt loops. Em's hair was rumpled and Bella's' looked like a rats nest, her lips were swollen and red and they looked exactly like two people who had been interrupted.

"What do you need Ma?" Em asked as he and Bella stepped off the last step.

Shit I had no idea what I would use as an excuse.

"Uh have you seen my keys, I can't find them anywhere?"

"Oh Spirits." Linda mumbled under her breath.

"Uh yeah, they're on the key hook." He said looking at me as if I was stupid, as Linda coughed to cover her chuckles.

"That couldn't wait?" He asked, but before I could dig myself a deeper hole, I saw Shelly walking down the stairs and her face was priceless I almost choked on the tea I was drinking to avoid answering Em.

Em was still waiting on me to answer him, Shelly sat down, staring at the table, and Linda was doing her best not to fall out of her chair.

"Listen Em… I didn't mean for it to happen but… Emmy…" Shelly started saying but took a deep breath and I was already cringing anticipating the reaction of both Em and Bella.

"I… shit Em I wanted to take a bath and you were outside so I used your bathroom but before I could get out you and Bella came in." She said in one breath.

1-2-3…

"Were you in my room the whole time?" He asked and I could see Bella's chest rising and falling.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to let me know you were hiding in my goddamn bathroom?" He was pissed, I had never seen my son angry, and I'm not afraid to admit it was intimidating.

I could see the girls and Quil were now awake and were just staring at the scene in front of them.

"I swear it was an accident." Shelly told him.

"Yeah, I get that what I don't fucking understand is why you didn't let me know. Fuck Shelly!"

"I am so sorry."

Em turned to Bella who was as white as a sheet, "Baby are you okay?" He asked her pulling her to him, his voice soft and the difference between the way he was yelling and the way he was talking to Bella was intense.

The girls looked like they wanted to go to her, hell even Quil hadn't cracked a joke. Shelly looked like she might start crying.

"Shell you okay?" I asked.

"No, I've been traumatized."

"Bella I am so very sorry." Shelly said.

We could see Bella nod her head, but her face was buried in Em's chest.

"I am so sorry, I thought I'd be out before you two came back inside but then you were there before I could get out, and I peeked out to see if it was ok to leave and it wasn't then I got flustered and didn't know what to do. I mean it's not every day you see… see, well what I saw. I just didn't know what to do." Shelly babbled.

"Why didn't you just yell or knock or something?" Em asked.

"I couldn't think, you're Emmy and then all of a sudden you're naked with your girlfriend and you… holy shit you are huge, I've ever seen anyone that big, and you were doing things, it freaked me out."

"Stop, do not say another word." I told her feeling myself heat up at the information.

"You don't understand, Kay he… he's enormous and they were… mouths, tongue and hands... I need a drink." She mumbled.

My sister had always had the bad habit of blurting things when she was nervous but this took the cake. I didn't know what to say to make this better. I saw Shelly eyes widen, and her mouth fall open when she realized what she'd just said.

"No, no, Oh God, I babble when I'm nervous." Shelly said. "Em I am so sorry." Shelly told him, and you could see just how bad she felt.

"Bella I am truly sorry." Shelly said looking desperate.

"I know, it'll be okay." Bella said quietly as Em whispered in her ear, and rubbed circles on her back.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Em said as he and Bella made their way upstairs.

"We'll uh, yeah we're going to be out back," Quil said as he and the girls scurried into the back yard.

"Kay, I am so, so sorry," Shelly said moving to stand next to me.

"I know," I told her.

"You know it's not as bad as it seems," Linda said. "It's not like you didn't know they we're handsy," Linda chuckled.

I wasn't upset about Em and Bella doing whatever they were doing, hell, I knew they were intimate on some level; I was worried they would be embarrassed and upset or feel too awkward to hang out at the house.

"Hands, humph… all I could see were their mouths and…." Shelly mumbled.

"Shelly I love you, but if you finish that sentence I'm going to beat the shit out of you like I did when we were kids," I told her.

"Shh…be quiet they're coming back down," I told Shelly hearing Em and Bella on the stairs.

"What's this?" Shelly asked as Em handed her a basket full of cleaning supplies.

"You left your bathwater in my bathtub, and now my room smells like you, no offence but I really don't want my room smelling like my Aunt," Em told her barely hiding a grin at Shelly's slack jaw.

"You can't be serious," Shelly said still looking shocked, Linda was turning blue trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I am. It smells like flowers up there and I like cherry/almond scents," He told her grinning and not so subtly smelling Bella's hair.

Shelly turned to look at me, "Oh I think you owe him a clean bathroom at the very least," I told her chuckling as she slinked up the stairs.

"You good, is it clear to come in?" Quil asked standing in the doorframe.

"Yeah, we're good." Em told him, wrapping his arms around Bella, and snuggling her into his chest.

"So what's up BIG POP-PA?" Quil asked cracking up, Kim and Katie laughing behind him even Angela giggled.

_**A/N:**__I am so excited to announce I have been nominated for several Awards in the JBNP Summer Awards! If you want to show your love and support, please send in a vote for me. It means more to me than you could imagine. _

http:/jacobblack-n-pack(.)blogspot(.)

You do not have to be a member of JBNP to Vote!

**The categories I am nominated in:**

**E is for Erotic! Most Erotic Wolf Lovin- **

_Jailbait_

**Canine Comedy-**

_Jailbait_

_His Girl_

**Wolf Queen of Angst- Most Angst filled Story-**

_Accidentally in Love_

**All-Time Favorite Wolf Author**

**WOW! Thank you to anyone who nominated me. There are many wonderful stories and Authors nominated.**


	25. Chapter 23 Aftershocks

**CH. 23 Aftershocks**

**Kay's Pov**

Shelly and I were sitting at the table, Quil and Linda took off a few minutes ago, and Em had left to take Bella home.

"Seriously Shelly, what were you thinking?"

"I froze. I couldn't think straight enough to just yell that I was there," She said shaking her head.

"I get that, but good gracious Shelly, you outed them and Embry in front of everyone, I swear sometimes you act like a 16 year old boy, and not a very mature one at that,"

"I know, when I'm nervous or embarrassed, my mouth just runs. I can't stop it," She said hanging her head. "In my defense Kay, you don't understand what I saw and heard. I claim PTSD," She said with a straight face. "Kay, I've never seen anything like that,"

"I do not want details," I told her staring her down.

"No that's not what I meant, although…." She smirked but stopped when she saw my face.

"Okay, okay… What I mean is they are so passionate, and intense, how can they feel that much, so intensely all the time, I mean damn it's the way they look at each other and dear spirits, the way they touch each other."

"Stop, I don't want to know," I told her.

"Kay, I know I said it this morning, but the two of them together, good lord it's not like anything I've ever known teenagers to share," She told me looking a little awed.

It had been like that from day one. The headlights hit the window letting us know Em was back. "I think I'll give you two a few minutes," Shelly said making her way down the hall.

Em walked in, grabbed a soda, and sat at the table just looking at me. "What?" I asked arching my brow.

"Let's get it over with, I'm sure you've put together another sex talk for me," He said taking a drink of his coke.

"First, how is Bella?"

"She's okay, today won't be remembered as one of our most favorite days, but yeah, she's ok," He told me.

"I love Bella and she loves me; nothing feels wrong about showing each other, so I never thought about whether it was right or wrong that this is your house. I don't know the rules, but if we've disrespected you, I apologize I promise we didn't mean to," Em said looking me straight in the eyes, not a hint of pink on his cheeks. When did my little boy grow up I wondered for the hundredth time.

"No, you and Bella have always been extremely respectful. I don't know what the rules are either," I told him with nervous laughter. "I don't want either of you to feel as though you can't hang out at the house, for fear of me walking in to find you kissing, and I'll promise not to open a closed door or hide in your bathroom," I told him. Guess I do know the rules after all, I thought.

"Deal,"

"Em, just remember to be safe," I told him.

"I know," He said.

"Can I come out now?" Shelly yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah you can come out," I laughed.

"Em…"

"I know you didn't mean it," Em told her.

"I really didn't," She said giving him a hug.

"This was almost as bad as when I told you about periods," She said shaking her head making Em blush for the first time tonight.

"What?"

"Remember when I was 15 and spent the summer with you?" Shelly asked.

"Yes,"

"Well I got my period and I didn't have any personal products, I couldn't leave to buy any and you were at work, so I made Em and Quil go to the market,"

"Only after she traumatized us, we thought she was going to walk around leaving a trail of blood, like Quil's hound dog did when it was in heat," Em said shaking his head.

"Shelly!"

"It's the nervous babble, they were just looking at me with their huge brown eyes having no clue what I needed and not being sympathetic, I got embarrassed and just started talking, I couldn't help it," Shelly said laughing.

"I got an A in health class. I read everything I could to find a cure; she made it sound like she was going to bleed to death. Quil vowed never to go near another girl for the rest of his life," Em said laughing.

"Shelly, maybe we should buy you a muzzle," I said laughing.

We were laughing when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," I yelled.

"Hey man, uh Sam needs us for a few hours," Jared told Embry.

"Yeah ok, Mom I gotta go to work, I'll be back later," Em said getting up.

"I don't like your hours," I yelled as he walked to the door.

"Me either," He mumbled leaving with Jared.

"Who is the hot guy?" Shelly asked.

"Too young for you,"

"I'm not that old," Shelly defended.

"Jared is a jr. with Embry,"

"Damn," Shelly sighed.

**Embry's Pov**

"Sam called a meeting, to go over our new game plan," Jared told me as soon as we were out the door.

"Dude, I think my wolf is broken," I told him as we walked down the road towards Sam's house.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Man, I'm serious. We're supposed to have these super senses and I can't detect shit when I'm with Bella, I mean I don't hear or smell fucking anything,"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny,"

"Yeah man it is!" Jared roared as we walked into Sam's house.

"What's so funny?" Paul asked.

"Em… his wolf is defective," Jared choked out between loud guffaws.

"Fuck you, man," I yelled but couldn't stop myself from laughing; the whole thing was just fucked up. My _wolf_… what the hell kind of world is this.

"Let's get to business," Sam said getting our attention. "I want the redheaded cuntpire on the rotisserie. The new plan is to stay as invisible as possible, box her in, and light her already-dead ass on fire. We're going to patrol in pairs, no howling unless it's absolutely fucking necessary. When it's time to trade shifts, if your relief isn't on time one of you will physically go get them. I don't care if you bark, scratch the door, or roll over and do tricks, just do it as silently as possible. Every time we howl, the bitch knows we are coming, let's not give her warning. Are we clear?"

Sam dismissed us. Paul and Jake had first shift, and Jared and I would take over at 2:00am. I hated middle of the night shifts, sneaking out sucked and I was tired the next day.

"I think I'm going to call Bella's friend Kim, see if she wants to go to the bonfire tomorrow night," Jared said as we walked towards my house.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, are you and Bella going?" He asked.

"I don't know. If Jake goes… man I don't want to deal with his shit, fuck it was hard enough to ignore him in the meeting what with the glaring and the mumbled names he was spitting out," I told him.

"I know but dude, you gotta go," Jared said almost begging.

"Yeah, if he has patrol, we'll go," I told him laughing.

"Later, I'm going to call my girl," I told Jared as I made my way to the other side of the road.

"Hey you think Bella would make those brownies, we had at your place that night?"

"I'll ask," I laughed.

"Thanks man, see ya later,"

Aunt Shelly and Mom were asleep when I got in, I really hated late patrols, but at least I'd been lucky so far and only had to sneak out a few times at night. I dreaded what would happen if my Mom ever caught me sneaking in or out. I made my way inside and jumped in the shower, inhaling the lingering scent of Bella.

I washed my body, and my hair, and climbed out of the shower, dried off, threw on a pair of old sleep pants, and grabbed my phone to call Bella.

Hi, Babe.-B

Did I wake you up?-E  
No, I can't sleep.-B

I wish you were here, next to me.-E

Me too,-B

There's a bonfire tomorrow night, end of year celebration. Want to go? I can pick you up from school. You have a half day, right? -E

Yeah I get out at noon, but babe, I don't think Charlie will be able to come get me, he's working late shift tomorrow so he can have the day off for graduation.-B

Stay over.-E

Charlie already said not to ask, he wants to take me to breakfast before graduation.-B

I could hold you hostage,-E  
Mmm is it considered holding me hostage if I'm willing?-B

We can tell them it's Stockholm Syndrome,-E

Sounds like a plan,-B

I'll pick you up at noon,-E

Ok, I love you Em,-B

I love you too, baby,-E

Click

**The next Day**

"Em, man, you going to pick up Bells?" Quil asked running up as I climbed behind the wheel of my Mom's car.

"Yeah, she gets out of school in twenty minutes, why?"

"I'm coming too, Angela is coming to the bonfire," He told me grinning as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"So it's going good?"

"Yeah, I mean we've only gone out that once, and it was only kind of a date since her brothers were there, but we talk on the phone and shit. I like her,"

"She's nice," I told him.

"Yeah, she's funny too in a quiet kind of way, like Bells is only thank god she doesn't feel like a sister the way Bella does," He laughed.

**Bella's Pov**

"Quil invited me to the bonfire tonight," Angela told me as we made our way down the hall, our last day of high school, finally done.

"Yeah, so how is it going?"

"Good, he's crazy but… I like him," She blushed.

"Half the time I want to choke him, but he really is like a brother, a very annoying brother but still," I laughed shaking my head thinking of how crazy Quil really is.

"Em's picking me up, are you riding with us?"

"Yes, Quil text me just before the bell rang. His Mom wants us to have lunch with her,"

"You don't want to?" I asked noticing Angela wring her hands.

"No, I'm just nervous,"

"Linda is awesome; she and Kay could be sisters. She probably just wants proof Quil hasn't scared you away," I laughed.

"Thanks," Angela whispered as we walked outside.

I could see half the female population of Forks High gawking, and knew Em must be here. I had gotten used to women of all ages staring at him.

"Your boyfriend must be here," Angela, giggled

"It's the La Push hotties," Lauren whispered to Jessica, as they walked past us bumping our shoulders as they walked towards the parking lot. I made it to the bottom of the steps and looked out to see Em and Quil leaning on Kay's car.

Holy Crow, Em looked good. He was wearing a pair of dark grey cargo shorts, a white wife beater with a pair of sneakers. His arms were huge but you could see his chest muscles and even the indentions of his abs, through the tank.

Angela and I made our way toward the guys, and when Em spotted me, he pushed off the car and made it to me in only three steps, pulling me into his chest as he kissed my lips.

"I missed you," He whispered.

"Missed you too," I mumbled against his against his lips.

"Ready?" He asked taking my bag and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Yes… and woo hoo, I'm finished with school," I sang out happily.

"Don't rub it in," Em said swatting my behind, and grinning as he opened the car door for me.

"Bells…" Quil yelled much too loud, since he was standing right next to me.

"Behave, Quilerina,"

"I always behave," He laughed pulling Angela into the backseat with him. "All right Em, step on it, so My cute Forks Girl and I can eat lunch with my Mom and ditch her before we miss all the fun," Quil said from the back seat.

"Has he ever called you by your actual name?" Em asked her as we turned onto the 101.

"No," Angela laughed.

"Oh like you can talk, it's Baby this and Baby that…" Quil snorted.

"Don't be jealous," Em, said grinning as he squeezed my hand.

"So you want me to take you to the store or your house?"

"You can drop us at the store, Mom's there,"

Em pulled into the market parking lot, "want to teach me to bake brownies?"

"Is that your way of asking me to make some?" I asked laughing.

"Maybe…,"

"Let's go get the ingredients," I told him following Quil and Angela inside the store.

"You ganna wear an apron?"

"Why do you have an apron fantasy?" I asked quirking my brow. Huh, we had never talked about fantasies and I didn't even feel myself blush. Progress, I thought.

"I do now," Em, said walking up and pulling me to him, my back flush with his chest as he kissed the side of my neck. "You and nothing but an apron, sounds fucking hot," He whispered as we walked down aisles, my back still flush to his chest.

I tossed a package of powdered sugar in the basket Em was carrying, "are we done yet, all I can think about it you wearing nothing but an apron,"

"Yeah, let's go," I said feeling shivers run down my back as Em's breath tickled my skin.

**Embry's Pov**

Fuck me, I had the schoolgirl fantasy like all guys do, the sexy librarian and maybe since phasing Little Red Riding Hood, but now all I could think about was Bella wearing nothing but an apron as she leaned over the table. We needed to leave, and now.

We were making our way to the register, I had Bella pulled snug against my chest, I knew she could feel how hard I was, I bent my head down and licked her neck, "if I cover you in powdered sugar, will you be my desert?"

I inhaled, Bella's arousal washing over me, making my wolf stir when I caught his scent.

Fuck, I thought looking up to see Jake glaring at us with black rage filled eyes. I knew he wasn't going to let leave without starting some kind of shit. Sam had been keeping us apart as much as possible and Jake was eager to have it out.

"Jake…"Quil called out seeing the look Jake was giving us.

"Fuck off, it's none of your business," Jake sneered never taking his eyes off Bella and I.

"Not here," I hissed too low for anyone but Jake to hear.

"Fuck you, Em."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Linda walk out of the storeroom taking in the tense scene in front of her. "Jake, I don't want any trouble in here," She told him using the voice she always used when the three of us used to get in trouble.

"Just tell me, why him and not me?" Jake asked.

"Jake, don't do this," Bella pleaded.

"You told me you didn't think you could ever love anyone again, and the next second … Goddamn it, I spent months putting you back together for what… so you could fuck my best friend," Jake snarled, his hands shaking. I didn't notice the bottle of ketchup in his hands until his hand clasped around it too tight. The bottle shattered sending glass splinters over both Bella and I, the larger pieces of broken glass falling to the ground as the red tomato sauce sprayed everywhere.

I could smell blood and I knew it was Bella's; I looked at her trying to see where she was hurt. I didn't think the glass had hit her hard enough to actually cut her, but there was a large piece of glass lying on top of her shoe, it looked like the bottom of the bottle, the thickest part of the damn thing. It must have hit her shin when it shattered, because there was a gash in her shinbone.

"Fuck, baby, are you okay?" I asked bending down to look at her leg.

"I… I'm okay," She said quietly.

"Shit… I'm sorry," Jake, said taking a step towards us.

"Stay away, Jake," Bella whispered.

"I'm… Bells … I'm sorry," He said moving towards her again.

"Stay the fuck away from her," I roared standing up, blocking him from getting to Bella.

"Move," He yelled.

"She doesn't want you near her," I yelled reaching down to scoop her up, the cut wasn't bad but she was getting wobbly from the blood. Seeing blood made her faint, and I didn't want her to get hurt worse by hitting her head if she fainted.

"She faints with blood, can you get a bandage?" I asked carrying her over to where Linda was standing with Quil and Angela.

"Bells… "Jake, said again walking to the counter where I had sat Bella.

"Get the fuck away from her," I told him again.

"I called your Dad, you need to leave my store," Linda told him as she bandaged Bella's leg.

"This is your fault," Jake, snarled trying to get past me grabbing my shoulder to move me out of the way.

"You are not going near her," I yelled pulling my fist back and hitting him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. Fuck, I had to do something he was shaking more with every step he took towards Bella.

"JACOB!" Billy yelled as Sam held the door open for him. I knew Sam was going to rip him a new ass.

Jake looked at me and I could feel the hatred in his eyes as he walked over to Billy and Sam, he knew it was useless to argue at this point, Sam would just Alpha Order him.

"Bella are you okay?" Billy asked her, as he wheeled himself closer to her. I had to bite my cheek to keep from growling at him, my wolf was on edge.

"Yes… I… just make him stop, I can't… the phone calls, the names, just make him stop," Bella whispered, but he heard her.

"Linda, what is the damage?" Billy asked his voice sad.

"Don't worry about it, but he's not to come back in here at least not until he can behave. If you need anything just call and I'll have Quil bring it to you or I'll take it myself,"

Billy nodded and wheeled himself back towards the door as Sam once again held it open.

"Embry, can I talk to you for a minute," Sam said.

"Baby, I'll be right back," I told Bella kissing her cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked me.

"He's a fucking asshole that's what happened. Phase with him, you'll see the whole damn thing. Fuck Sam, he could have hurt her," I snarled.

"You broke his nose," Sam told me.

"I had to, he kept moving towards her and he was shaking, he's lucky I didn't fucking rip his throat out, because let me tell you that's what I wanted to do," I told him, not caring that Billy was still here.

"I'll talk to him, and Sam will do whatever Sam does," Billy told me sighing. I could only nod, letting them know I heard.

"I need to get Bella home," I told them.

"Em, I'll be patrolling with Jake tonight so you won't have to worry about anything happening at the bonfire," Sam told me.

I nodded and walked back into the store. "Em, Bella, honey why don't you go get cleaned up, we'll see you tonight, "Linda said as she pulled the broom and dustpan from the store room.

"Baby, let's go home," I told her lifting her into my arms.

"Em, I'm ok, really… I can walk," She told me.

"Humor me,"

I carried Bella home, and up the stairs, into my bathroom. I reached in the shower and turned on the water, letting it heat up. I bent down; taking Bella's shoes, and socks off, then I pulled her shirt over her head, and slid her jeans down her legs. Her purple bra and lace panties were next to fall to the floor.

I took my shoes and socks off tossing them into my bedroom, then I pulled my wife beater off dropping it on top of Bella's clothes, popped the button of my shorts letting them fall to the floor as I pulled Bella to me and guided us both into the shower.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle, poured some in my hand the cherry/almond scent assaulting me, and started massaging it into Bella's hair. "You are definitely spoiling me," Bella said kissing my chest.

"It's not a complete act of selflessness," I teased dropping a sudsy hand and tweaking her nipple with my fingers.

I slid my hand up her back and continued to massage her scalp, then moved her under the water and rinsed the suds from her hair. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and kissed her neck. "Baby, are you really okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine,"

"How's your leg feel?" I asked.

"Em, honestly it's fine. It's barely more than a nic like I get every single time I shave my legs," She laughed.

"Promise?"

"Yes," She said turning around to face me. "But I'm standing here naked, and you aren't touching me…" She said smirking.

I loved that we were over all the blushing and shyness. "Let me fix that," I told her bending down to kiss her as I pulled her close to me. I pulled back grabbing the shower gel from the edge of the tub and poured some in my hand rubbing my hands together to make the gel foam up. I slid my hands over Bella's shoulders, down her back cupping her ass. "Turn around,"

"I love the way the bubbles slide down your back over your ass," I told her tracing the sudsy trail with my hands.

"Mmm, Em," Bella moaned making my dick twitch. Bella turned around and reached for the shower gel, I cocked my brow at her. "I want you to smell like me," She said rubbing her cherry/almond scented sudsy hands over my chest and making her way down to my dick.

"Are you marking me with your scent?" I asked the idea was a huge fucking turn on.

"Yeah, I am…" She said wrapping her hands around me and pumping me up and down, her hands twisting as she worked them over me.

"Fuck, baby," I moaned pushing her back against the tile as I slid one hand up her stomach cupping her tit, my other hand sliding down her flat stomach, palming her mound. I slipped two fingers into her wet heat as my thumb stroked her clit.

I dipped my head down kissing along her neck, sucking her skin into my mouth leaving my own marks on her porcelain skin. Bella took one hand from me and started stroking my sac, her other hand still pumping me up and down, slow strokes than fast strokes. Her hands felt so fucking good.

I wanted us to come together and I was so fucking close, I was gritting my teeth. "I'm so fucking close Bella, come with me baby," I whispered in her ear licking her lobe before sucking it into my mouth and nibbling.

I felt her walls tighten and Bella's wet silk saturate my fingers, that's all I needed to let go, cumming in thick spurts against both our stomachs.

I pulled my fingers from her as she removed her hand from me, I kissed her lips flicking my tongue against her soft pillows as I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking then thrust my tongue into her sweet mouth, hoping she could feel everything I felt for her in our kiss.

"I love you," I told her as I broke our kiss.

"I love you too,"

We rinsed ourselves under the spray, and I washed my hair and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around Bella and one around my waist. We dried off and got dressed making our way downstairs. I grabbed Mom's first aid kit out of the hall closet and walked to the kitchen table.

"Em, it's a scratch," Bella laughed.

"Better safe than sorry, plus we'll be on the beach later and you don't want to get sand in the cut," I told her as I poured peroxide on her cut, then put some Neosporin and a Band-Aid on her leg. "All done," I announced kissing her leg.

"Did you just kiss my boo boo?" She asked laughing.

"Yep,"

"Well, thank you Dr. Call,"

"You're welcome, now let's get something to eat I'm starving,"

** Bonfire Next**


	26. Chapter 24

**CH.24 Bonfire**

**Embry's Pov**

Bella and I were lying on the couch, her head on my chest and she was drawing patterns on my skin with her finger, and every few seconds she would kiss just about my heart. I did not want to move, but I knew Quil would be here any minute. "Bella, Baby, you ready?" I asked hoping she said no.

"Yep, I want roasted marshmallows," She said pecking me on the lips and hopping up, before I could pull her in for a deeper kiss.

"Baby, I think you're addicted to marshmallows," I laughed.

I watched as Bella stood on her toes, stretching as she tried to reach the bag of marshmallows on the top shelf of the cabinet. I walked up behind her, lifted her up so she could reach, setting her back on her feet, I put my arms around her, my hands resting on the edge of the counter boxing her in as I leaned in and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. "You want me to bring a blanket?" I asked as I trailed kisses up and down the side of her neck.

"Yeah, that way we can make out without getting sand all over us," She said tilting her head and kissing my lips.

"Let's just stay here," I said turning her so I could deepen our kiss.

"Dude, get off my sister," Quil yelled walking inside, with Angela at his side and Kim following behind them both of the girls laughing.

"You do know she's not really your sister, right?" I asked breaking mine, and Bella's kiss.

"I claimed her as my sister, therefore she_ is_ my sister," He grinned.

"Come on there's a party," Bella laughed grabbing the bag of marshmallows from the counter.

"I like my idea better," I said grabbing the cooler, packed full of sandwiches and snacks with one hand, and took Bella's hand with my other. Bella grabbed the blanket and the marshmallows and we headed out the door.

"What's this?" I asked eyeing the cooler Quil had in his hands.

"Soda, and snacks," He said. "Mom sent them," He shrugged.

"Well we won't go hungry," Bella, laughed. We made our way to the beach, the fire already lit, and people already partying.

"Shit this is going to get busted," I said looking around.

"Yep, by my Dad," Bella said looking around at the discarded beer cans and sniffing the pot laced air.

"Uh maybe we should go farther down the beach," Angela said.

"Agreed," Bella, said looking at me.

"Hell yeah, can't make out with you if your Dad shows up," I told her grabbing her ass.

"What the fuck dude, you're supposed to be shy?" Quil said shaking his head making Angela and Kim laugh.

"Cave?" I whispered in Bella's ear, hoping she would say no, I didn't want to share it with anyone but her.

"Is it wrong if I say I want it just for us?" She asked quietly.

"No, I was hoping you'd say that," I told her kissing her lips with a smack.

"Stop it," Quil said without missing a step as we walked along the beach looking for a place to settle.

"Will we be able to build a fire? I have a whole bag of marshmallows," Bella said making me laugh.

"Yeah, Baby, we can build a fire,"

"This good? It's out of the way," Quil, said dropping the cooler in the sand, and spreading out a blanket, I didn't see him carrying.

"Yeah, I guess it's good since you made yourself at home," I laughed spreading mine, and Bella's blanket out beside his.

"Baby, Quil, and I are going to gather some wood for the fire," I told Bella pecking her lips before jogging off into the trees.

"She okay?" Quil asked as soon as we got inside the trees.

"Yeah, the cut's not bad but fuck man I've never wanted to rip someone's throat out so badly in my life," I told him trying not to growl. My wolf was on edge.

"You and me both," Quil said shaking his head. "Ya know, I thought he'd come around but this shit, everything that's happened, fuck dude it's like he's a different person,"

"I know," I agreed. I had hoped Jake would come around, realize Bella and I didn't do anything wrong, we just fell in love but I knew after everything, our friendship wasn't salvageable.

Quil and I gathered some dry branches and some driftwood, along with a few stones that were always easy to find, and headed back to the beach. Kim, Angela, and Bella were sitting on the blankets, talking and laughing.

Quil put the stones in a small circle as I placed the branches and a few pieces of driftwood into the circle, pulled out my lighter, and lit it on fire. "It's blue," Angela, said looking at the flames.

"It's the salt from the driftwood," Quil explained as he sat next to her.

"It's beautiful," She said leaning against Quil. Huh, guess lunch went well, I thought seeing Quil put his arm around her shoulder.

I settled on the blanket beside Bella, and pulled the radio out of the bag and flipped it on.

Quil pulled Angela up and started dancing with her; I had to shake my head at his goofy grin.

I could see Jared and Paul walking towards us, and wondered if Paul would be sociable or his usual self. "Bella, I almost didn't recognize you without Em's tongue down your throat," Jared said laughing as he reached us. I heard Quil snort and Paul mumble something about "Choirboy" as he threw himself on the sand.

"Hey Jared, Paul," Bella said laughing at Jared's bad joke. "Jared this is my friend Kim, Kim this is Jared," Bella introduced the two. Paul and I both caught the little jolt Jared made and his wide-eyed stare as he looked at Kim.

"No fucking way," Paul mumbled.

"Did you?" I asked too low for anyone but Jared and Paul to hear.

"Yep," Jared said frozen in place.

"You look even hotter without a shirt," Kim blurted out making Jared grin and Bella and Angela yell her name as Paul roared with laughter.

"Wanna dance?" Jared asked still looking like a dazzled fool.

"Yeah," Kim said taking Jared's hand, and folding herself into him as they swayed to the music.

"Well I guess that's going to work," I heard Angela say watching as Jared pulled Kim against him, as she threw her arms around his neck. Angela had no idea how right she was.

"Unfuckingbelievable," Paul muttered again.

"Paul there's tons of sandwiches and snacks in the cooler," Bella told him.

"Thanks," He told her opening the lid and pulling out a can of coke and a sandwich before throwing himself back down on the blanket.

"Come on, baby, dance with me," I said standing and pulling Bella up with me. I don't know how many songs played, I couldn't say if they were fast or slow, I only know I held Bella as close to my body as I could.

"I love dancing with you," I whispered. "The first time I danced with you, I had to fight to keep myself from telling you, I'd fallen in love with you," I admitted wrapping my hands around Bella's waist, resting my palms on the small of her back.

"I remember feeling safe in your arms," Bella said looking up at me. "You make me want things I never knew I wanted," She whispered. "Feel things I thought I'd ever feel. Embry you made me believe again," She said quietly, looking at me her eyes glassy with emotion.

"I love you," I told her bending to kiss her. Our tongues glided against each other as I wound my hands through her hair, I could feel her hands clutch my back, as we kissed, one hand moving to her hair, the other cupping her ass, as she tugged on my hair as we kissed.

I lifted her up her legs going around my waist and walked a little ways down the beach sitting in the sand with Bella straddling my lap.

"We should go camping, just you and I," I whispered against her ear, then pulled back to look at her waiting to see her eyes when she realized what I was saying, I knew the exact moment she understood.

"Just the two of us, we'll build a fire and when it gets cold, you'll keep me warm," She murmured against my ear. "And make love to me over and over again," She whispered kissing my neck before pulling away to look at me.

"Over and over again," I said, pulling her even closer to me and attacking her mouth. I pulled back, kissed her lips than started kissing her neck until I reached her ear. "I'm going to kiss your full bottom lip, pull it into my mouth and suck and nibble until I hear you moan. Then I'm going to work my way to your neck that taste like rain. After that, I'm going to make my way down your throat, between your breasts and take your bubble gum pink nipple in my mouth," I whispered pulling her lobe into my mouth and biting down.

I could hear her breath hitch, and the scent of her arousal getting stronger. I cupped her ass, holding her against my hard on, "then I'm going to kiss, and nibble down your stomach until I reach your pussy. I love your fucking pussy, you taste like desert," I told her making my way back to her mouth, kissing her until my lungs burned.

"Em," Bella moaned as I pulled away from her.

"I'm not done yet," I told her moving my hands from her ass to hold her behind her neck. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth just like I told her seconds ago, and then slid my tongue inside her mouth tasting her sweet breath. I swallowed the moan she released and felt her roll her hips against me.

Fuck, I wanted her.

"Get a room," Paul yelled interrupting Bella and I.

"Fucker," I hissed making the asshole laugh. My wolf was fucking useless; my brain just disappeared when I was near Bella. I lost all ability to think straight, hell I didn't even remember we were on a beach with our friends and three of them had supernatural hearing abilities. I had to be the first wolf in History to be caught making out, on a daily basis.

"Ignore him," I told Bella pulling her back to me, and kissing her again. Bella pulled away kissing my neck, working her way over to my throat where she licked and kissed my Adams' Apple before biting around it. Fuck every single time she did that I felt like throwing her down and ravaging her.

"Fuck, Baby." I groaned running my mouth over her neck, sucking her sweet skin into my mouth as I pulled her against my hard on.

"Ahem…." I heard a throat clear from beside me. I looked up to see my Mom with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. "You're making the woodland creatures, blush," She said laughing.

"Did you train with the Special Forces? I swear you have stealth skills," I told her.

"No son, you just seem distracted," She said looking down at us smirking.

"Did you want something?" I asked her.

"I heard what happened, I wanted to make sure Bella was okay. " She said her face going from teasing grins to concern.

"I'm okay, the cut isn't that bad, and Em cleaned it and bandaged it," Bella told her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure," Bella, told her.

"All right," Mom said shaking her head.

"Are you staying over tonight, Sweetheart?"

"No, Charlie wants to take me to breakfast before the ceremony," Bella told her.

"I'll see you both when you get home,"

"Ok, just go," I told her laughing.

"Embry…" Bella said laughing at me.

"Son… are you trying to tell me you don't want me here?" She asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, I am," I told her.

"Fine, I'll go… oh and I love you too Emmy," She said bending to kiss the top of my head as she cackled like a witch.

"My therapist is going to blame you," I yelled as she walked away making her laugh louder.

"So you keep saying," She yelled back.

"Dude, your Mom, rocks," Jared, said laughing.

"She's crazy," I told him shaking my head.

"She's cool as shit, she gives out condoms with pancakes," Quil said laughing.

"And talks about hooties at dinner," Kim chimed in.

"Damn, Choir Boy," Paul said shaking his head laughing.

"Choir Boy?" Bella asked looking at me, making Jared, and Paul crack up.

"Paul's nick name for me," I told her flipping him and Jared off.

"I thought after your Aunt Shelly's visit your new name was Big Papa," Kim said cracking up making Angela giggle and Bella bury her head in my chest.

"Big Papa?" Paul asked quirking his brow, with that fucking smirk on his face.

"Oh dude, this story is fucking epic," Quil said excitedly. "Em's Aunt Shelly got stuck in his bathroom while he and Bella got naughty," He said waggling his brow. "So Aunt Shelly comes downstairs and blurts out Em's packing heat," He roared.

"Holy Shit," Jared said cracking up.

"Oh it gets better," Quil, said rubbing his hands together. "We were all there, me, Angela, Kim, Katie, and my Mom. Shelly just keeps babbling about hands and tongues and telling Kay she doesn't understand that Em is huge and now she's scarred for life," Quil finished holding his sides he was laughing so hard, actually everyone was cracking up, even Bella.

"DUDE!" Jared roared as Paul howled with laughter.

"See, Bella, now you have to measure him," Kim said making Jared whip his head around and look at her as Paul's mouth dropped open and Quil laughed harder. I could see Bella fighting off a smirk, her eyes shining with secrets.

"Oh. My. God. You totally know," Kim, yelled looking at Bella.

"Maybe," Bella smirked at her.

"You have to tell us," Kim said.

"Holy shit, you're crazy," Jared said lifting Kim up and spinning her around.

"Unfuckingbelievable," Paul muttered under his breath.

"Come on Bella, please," Kim, begged as Angela hid her face with her hands. I could hear her muffled laughter.

Before Bella could say anything else, her cell phone rang. I could hear her talking to her Mom, even though she walked a few feet away. Her Mom wasn't coming to her graduation. Bella told her she understood, but I could hear the infliction in her voice, I knew she was upset.

They hung up with her Mom promising to visit soon. I watched as Bella looked out into the water, shook her head, and then walked back to me.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked pulling her into my lap.

"My Mom can't make it tomorrow,"

"I'm sorry," I told her kissing the tip of her nose.

"It's okay, she'll visit soon," Bella said but her eyes were sad.

"Let's go swimming," Kim suggested, probably seeing Bella and wanting to get her cheered up.

"Kim, I don't have a suit on," Bella told her rolling her eyes.

"Neither do I," Kim said waggling her brow at Bella.

"Kim, I am not getting naked in front of everyone," Bella yelled.

"Hell no, you aren't," I said pulling her closer to me.

"Only for you," Bella whispered kissing just below my ear making me shiver.

"Who said anything about getting naked?" Kim asked laughing. "We're all wearing shorts and tank tops," She said walking towards the water as Paul snorted, he was beginning to sound like a pig the way he was snorting every five minutes.

"Angela, you coming?" Kim asked as she waded out into the water.

"I don't have extra clothes to change into," Angela said as Kim called her.

"I have clothes as Em's," Bella told her.

"Are you going?" Angela asked Bella.

"I don't know Em are we going swimming?" Bella asked smirking.

"No, we're going to stay right here and make out," I told her grinning.

"Nah, we're staying on the beach but I'll loan you some clothes," Bella told her.

"Hell yeah," Quil whooped as he ran grabbing Angela around the waist and practically dove in.

"Fucker is going to drown her," Paul laughed making his way to the water, as Jared came out of his stupor and took off towards Kim.

I pulled Bella back to me, fusing our mouths together as I slid my hands up her back and down her sides letting my thumbs brush over her nipples. "I want you so fucking bad," I told her feeling my wolf at the surface.

"I want you too," She said her breathing heavy, her eyes dark with lust as she pressed herself against me. I was painfully hard. I slipped my hands down to her ass, cupping and squeezing as I held her against my dick. I could see her eyes flutter and her breathing hitch as she felt me against her.

Even through, the denim that separated us I could feel the heat of her pussy against me, smell her arousal and my body hummed with need.

"W… when can we, Em… when can we go camping?" She asked tilting her head to the side giving me better access to her neck.

"Soon, I hope," I said kissing her neck, tasting her rain flavor mixed with the salt carried in the breeze from the sea. "I have to work all week, maybe one of the guys will switch with me," I told her praying one of the fuckers listening would swap patrols with me.

I could see the others making their way to us, dripping wet and caked with sand.

"Bella, do you think we could get the clothes now, I have to be home in a little over an hour," Angela asked quietly.

"I have to get home too, before Charlie puts out an APB," Bella told her. I knew she didn't want to leave any more than I wanted her to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" Kim asked Bella.

"Yeah she'll see you tomorrow," I told Kim pecking Bella's lips.

"Don't think I forgot about you measuring Em, and I'm calling Katie… she'll be back tomorrow night," Kim said laughing.

"I'm ganna walk Kim home, see ya later," Jared laughed as he shook his head as his new imprint.

I forgot Paul was behind us until I heard him, "Thursday," He said too low for the others to hear.

"What?"

"I'll take your Thursday, you take my Sunday." He said.

"Thanks…" I told him a little shocked he was being nice.

"You're giving me blue balls, fucker. I'll tell Sam," He said and disappeared into the woods.

"I'm staying over," Quil said when we got back from taking the girls home.

I took a shower, got in bed inhaling Bella's lingering scent and closed my eyes, three more days, I thought.


	27. Chapter 25 Graduation

**Beta: MissEllen**

**CH.23 Graduation**

**Charlie's Pov**

I sat at the kitchen table drinking my coffee, trying to figure out how my little girl was old enough to be graduating. I'd missed out on so much of her life, and now she was nearly grown; already eighteen years old, and graduating from High School. The knock on the door was a welcome distraction.

"Bells…."

Bella walked down the stairs, taking my breath away. It wasn't often she dressed up but today she looked much too grown to be my little girl. "These, uh, came for you," I stuttered, trying to get my emotions under control; handing her the bouquet of flowers.

I watched as Bella took the flowers from me, her face breaking into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "Rene sends her love, huh?"

"Nope, these are from Embry," She said without looking at the card.

"How do you know? You haven't even looked at the card."

"Rene thinks my favorites are roses, but these are lilies," Bella said opening the card and smiling even bigger. I don't think she realized she'd told me that, or that she was letting her emotions flow into the room.

"Huh," I muttered.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready," She said disappearing up the stairs, flowers in hand and a smile on her face.

I refilled my coffee mug and sat back down, remembering the way she used to stumble down the stairs, pigtails in her hair and smile with a toothless grin. I wished I could go back in time and give myself more time with her.

"All right I'm ready," She said, bringing me back from the trip down memory lane that I was taking.

She was wearing her graduation gown, the cap in her hand. I wanted to send her upstairs, lock her in her room, and keep her from growing up. Selfish, maybe, but this shit was hard.

We stopped at the diner and ate breakfast. It was mostly in silence; that was just how we were. The drive to the high school was short. I felt like even the traffic was working against me today; not a car in sight to hold me up and allow me to hold onto her for another minute. Neither of us was big on emotions, but today mine were on the surface, threatening to spill out. No one tells you how hard it is to watch your little girl grow up.

"See you in a few," she said, walking through the doors to gather with her class. I weaved my way through the crowd to a row of chairs; I looked over at the empty seats I was saving, and shook my head. She was graduating high school and her boyfriend and his mother were both coming to watch. You didn't bring your Mom to watch your girlfriend graduate if it was not serious, even I knew that.

"Hey Chief," Katie called, bouncing over. She was a peppy li'l thing, the opposite of my Bells, but a sweet girl. I was glad Bella had friends besides Embry, whose hulking frame came into view.

"Chief Swan, this is my Mom, Kay. Mom, this is Bella's Dad, Chief Swan." Embry introduced us.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," His mom said smiling.

"You too."

I recognized the kid next to him as Old Quil's grandson. "Chief Swan, this is Quil Ateara and his mom Linda." Embry finished the introductions. I'll say this much, the kid had good manners. Both boys were dressed nicely and respectfully, wearing ties even. The fact that they took Bella's graduation seriously did make me want to shoot them a little less.

Everyone took their seats, I could see Embry scanning the stage looking for Bella, and I knew the second he spotted her from the smile that crossed his face. "Here," Quil, said handing him an air horn.

"She'll kill you," Embry said, shoving it back in Quil's hands.

"Nah, she loves me." Quil beamed. Bella was going to murder the kid and I could not wait to see the bloodshed. I coughed to cover my laugh.

"Bella is going to murder you," Katie said shaking her head.

"Son, put that away or she will pepper spray you, again." Quil's Mom, Linda, warned him. I had to fight the urge to fist pump the air one second and interrogate him as to why my little girl needed to pepper spray him in another.

"It'll be totally worth it," he laughed.

"If you mess up her graduation, I will kick your ass." Embry hissed, trying to be quiet, but I heard him. _Huh, this just might be the most exciting high school graduation I've ever attended,_ I thought.

I filed everything away to think about later and focused on watching my little girl graduate.

_Why are the speeches, always mind numbingly boring?_ I wondered as I did my best not to fall asleep.

There were lots of shouts and applause as each student's name was called, untill finally it was my Bella's turn.

She stood as Mr. Long announced her name, and started making her way to the podium to collect her diploma. I stood, clapping along with Katie and the boy's mothers, while Embry and Quil both stood, whistling and shouting, but Quil pulled the air horn out and let it go. The siren filled the auditorium and, as much as I tried not to, I could not help but laugh. Bells was going to kill him.

I could see her blushing all the way from where I stood, and Embry looked like he might kill Quil before Bella got the chance. "Sit down, you, idiot," his mom told him trying to cover a big smile.

"BELLS, BELLS, BELLS!" he yelled before Embry shoved him in his seat. Embry didn't sit down until Bella was back in her seat, still flaming red.

"She's going to kick your ass." Embry told Quil.

"It was worth it," he said grinning. _Maybe he's slow,_ I thought.

"Angela is next." Quil said with an even broader grin. _Did he mean the Webber girl,_ I wondered.

"I like her. Behave." Quil's mom told him, looking worried. He just whistled, same as Embry while his mother blew out a relieved breath, making me laugh again. I had a feeling he was a handful.

When all the graduates had received their diplomas, the tassels turned, and the hats tossed, the new graduates were released to their families. Embry looked like he was battling with himself to stay rooted where he stood and not go find Bella. I knew when he had spotted her; he took a step, then stopped.

"I'm going to get her, before she gets run over by everyone." Quil said laughing, and took off through the crowd.

I saw him pick her up and swing her back and forth, as she squealed and hit his back. "Aww, you know you love me, Bells… you're my sister from another mother," he wheedled with an amused smirk.

"Whatever," she huffed with amusement, kissing his cheek before he let her down.

"I'm going to find Angela," he shouted, taking off again as Bella stepped into the middle of our little group; once again, Embry looked like he wanted to grab her but stopped himself.

I gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you kiddo," I whispered.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Kay told her, giving Bella a hug.

"Congratulations, Honey, and sorry about my son." Linda laughed also hugging my girl.

"I'm going to taze him," Bella told her, grinning.

"Just make sure I have my camera ready," Linda replied laughing.

Embry finally pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her; he leaned down, whispering in her ear. I couldn't hear what he said but it made Bella blush and smile. He kissed her very chastely, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

I was just about to answer something Embry's mom asked me, when my cell phone rang; the station's number on the caller ID. "Excuse me," I said, stepping away from our group to answer, and listening as my dinner plans with Bella were ruined. Sometimes I hate being the Chief.

"Bells… I have to go to the station,"

"Oh, okay," her face fell.

"Do you want me to take you home before I go in?" I asked.

"Chief Swan, if it's okay with you, we'd love it if Bella spent the evening with us." Embry's mom said.

"Bells…?"

"Yeah, that would be good," Bella said smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Linda and I are going to stop by the market on the way home, so you and Bella can take my car," The boy's mother offered tossing him the keys.

**Embry's Pov**

I kept Bella's hand in mine as we drove home. I pulled into the driveway, helped her from the car, and opened the front door for Bella. As soon as we walked inside, Bella was slipping out of her yellow graduation gown. She was wearing a skirt; she didn't do that often, but she had great legs, and I loved it when she wore things that let me see them. I took my tie and shirt off, and kicked off my shoes.

"You should be required to walk around in dress pants, and nothing else, every day," Bella commented, looking at me in the way that made my skin burn.

"Only if you promise to show your legs off more often," I told her pulling her to me. "You have great legs," I whispered in her ear before placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Come here," I walked us to the living room and pulling her into my lap as I sat down. I pushed her hair to the side and started rubbing her shoulders. "You spoil me," she sighed as I dug my thumbs into her tense muscles.

"Bella, Baby, are you okay?" I asked, knowing she was upset about her Mom not coming to her graduation and her Dad having to leave.

"I have you, and that makes everything better," she said, dropping her head forward as I worked my hands over her shoulders.

I moved my hands from her shoulders, up and down the column of her neck and down her back.

Bella stood up, and climbed back in my lap straddling me, "Did I tell you how much I love my flowers?"

"Yes, you did," I laughed. Bella had called me this morning and thanked me over and over again.

"I have something else for you," I informed her, pulling the little box from my pocket.

Bella took the blue velvet box from me and opened it so slowly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"They're beautiful," She whispered taking the earrings out of the box and putting them on. They looked amazing on her, flowers made from turquoise and gold.

"Thank you," She murmured before leaning in and kissing me softly before snuggling against my chest.

"Thursday,"

"What's Thursday?" Bella mumbled against my skin.

"I switched shifts, we can go camping on Thursday," I told her, feeling a mixture of anxiousness and nervousness when she didn't say anything.

"I… Bella, we…" I started to tell her we didn't have to, but stopped when she sat up looking at me with un readable expression.

"The whole night, just you and me?" She asked.

"Just you and me," I confirmed.

"You need to kiss me," she said looking at me with so much emotion, I wasn't sure if I was breathing anymore.

Bella's lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. When we needed air I pulled back, and just gazed at her. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, so much," she whispered.

She nestled herself into my chest again, her face in the crook of my neck as she raised her hands and started running her fingers through my hair as I glided my hands up and down her back.

"Baby, that feels good," I breathed melting into the couch.

"Let's lay down and I can keep doing it," she said moving to stretch out on the couch.

I lay down on my back with my head in her lap, my feet hanging over the arm of the couch as she ran her hands through my hair. I pulled her legs around me, and started rubbing her cute little feet.

**Kay's Pov**

I could see Embry's legs and feet hanging off the couch as I walked into the house. I set the bag I was carrying on the counter and walked into the living room. Bella was running her fingers through Em's hair; he had her feet in his hands working his thumbs into the arches of her feet. Both of them had their eyes closed. I just shook my head, and walked back into the kitchen. They were lost in their own little world.

"Are there more bags?" Em asked pulling himself and Bella off the couch.

"No, but can you light the grill?"

"Sure," He said walking with Bella through the back door. I started peeling potatoes as Linda began making a salad, "I know I laugh and tease, but is it strange to see Embry so… well, intimate with someone?" Linda asked.

"I went upstairs to wake them up one morning, the door was ajar, I went to open it the rest of the way, when I saw him kissing her. Linda, he was kissing her the way a man kisses a woman. I think that was the exact moment I realized he really wasn't my little boy anymore, it took my breath away," I confessed. "It seems there are a lot of those moments, I see them and I think the same thought over and over again." I finished shaking my head.

"It is strange, I don't have a single memory of my own child without Embry in it. In a lot of ways I feel as though he's my son, too," Linda said shaking her head. It was the truth; I felt the same way about Quil.

We worked in silence until Em and Bella came back in. "Can we help with anything?" Bella asked.

"No, sweetheart, we have it under control. You relax, it's your day," I told her as Em wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank you," She said just loud enough for me to hear. Embry was whispering in her ear; at her nod he moved away from her and walked to the fridge. She pulled the rubber band from her wrist and pulled her hair up. "Bella, those are stunning," I said lifting my hand to look at the earrings she wore.

"They're from Embry," She said smiling in Embry's direction. My son has good taste, I thought. "These were delivered this morning," Bella said showing me a picture on her cell phone of a big bouquet of lilies.

"They're beautiful," I told her as Linda moved closer to look at the picture.

"I adore lilies, and those are lovely," Linda complimented.

"Lilies are my favorite," Bella said and it seemed almost as if she was telling me a secret. Em walked back to her, with a bottle of water, he kissed her cheek wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him; she seemed to melt into him before my eyes.

I noticed both Linda and I watching Embry and Bella more closely than usual as we finished dinner, ate and gave her our gifts. Something had shifted with them; they hadn't blushed once throughout the evening, and the more I thought about it, I couldn't remember the last time either of them had. That was when I realized there was no longer just an Embry, or just a Bella there was Embry _and_ Bella. There was no reason to blush or stutter; they knew who and what they were to one another.

Linda and I were still sitting at the table drinking coffee when Embry returned from taking Bella home, Quil with him. "How did dinner with Angela and her parents go?" Linda asked, holding her breath.

"It was good, her parents are nice and her brothers like me," Quil grinned but he looked upset about something. "Quil, what's wrong?" Linda asked. I saw Em shoot him a sympathetic look before pulling a couple cans of coke from the fridge.

"Angela got some internship job, so she's leaving early for college," he told us looking disappointed.

"Well maybe you can go visit," Linda told him, but I think it was more for her than him.

"She's going to NYU," Quil informed us.

"There's email, man," Embry suggested.

"Yeah and maybe cell phones," Quil said, looking at Linda with his trademark lopsided grin.

"We'll talk about getting a cell phone," She told him.

"I thought you had one?" I asked.

"Bozo left it in his jeans pocket and it got washed," Linda explained shooting a glare at Quil, who only laughed.

"I gotta go," Em said looking at this cell.

"Em, I do not like you working these hours," I told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know, but it's a job," Em shrugged slipping out the door.


	28. Chapter 26 From the Inside, Out

**Beta: MissEllen**

_**Previously:**__ "I gotta go," I told my Mom, looking at the text from Sam._

"_Em, I do not like you working these hours," She said as I made my way towards the door._

"_I know, but it's a job," I told her as I slipped out the door._

**CH. 26 Inside Out**

"Hey Man," Jared jogged out of the trees.

"What's up?"

"Pack meeting," Jared shrugged as he started walking beside me toward Sam's house.

"Just what I want to do before I go on patrol," I complained.

"Bowling, huh?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, you, Kim, Angela, Quil, Bella, and me." I confirmed. Quil's going to pick Angela up, Bella's Dad is driving her over, you and Kim can meet up with us at my house and we can leave from there.

"Cool,"

"Let's get started," Sam barked as soon as Jared and I walked in the door.

"First thing first, have any of you been keeping up with the news reports?" He asked.

"No, not really," I admitted, Jared, Paul and Jake shaking their heads no.

"There have been several unexplained murders in Seattle, I didn't think too much about it until today." Sam paused to look at each of us. "There was a hiker found ten miles North of Forks. I was on patrol when I heard the sirens, I ran to check it out, the redhead's scent was all over the body," he explained.

"Fuck," I hissed, feeling my wolf claw to the surface.

"Are you thinking the bitch is responsible for the murders in Seattle?" Paul asked.

"Jake and I are running to Seattle tonight to see if we catch her scent. I want us to be on alert at all times, same rules apply. Don't howl unless necessary, let's be as invisible to the cuntpire as possible," Sam declared. "Understand?" He questioned looking at each of us.

"Ok, next order of business… Embry, you need to get your pack tattoo," he informed me.

Oh hell no, my Mom was going to flip the fuck out.

"Sam, I turn 18 in July. Trust me, you need to let me wait, or you will have my mother up your ass and everyone else's she thinks had anything to do with me getting a tattoo," I warned him, hearing Paul and Jared both snicker.

"Embry, each pack member has one, I've let yours wait for too long as it is." Sam told me, not bothering to listen to a word I had said. I held my finger up and pulled my cell out and dialed my Mom's cell number.

**Hey Mom, can I get a tattoo?**

**Are you high?**

**Very Funny! Come on, can I get one?**

**Sure, you can get one. You can tattoo IDIOT on your forehead if you want. But if you do it before you turn 18 I will break the hands of whoever dares to mark your underage skin. And if Quil is with you right now, tell him, he's practically my child, and I will shove my foot up his delinquent ass.**

**Okay, not till I'm 18, got ya. **

I hung up and raised my eyebrows at Sam, ignoring Paul and Jared who were both laughing at me. "Your Mom is the shit," Jared said between snorts of laughter.

"Point taken, you can wait," Sam offered, fighting his own laughter. "Alright, next," Sam said still fighting the grin threatening to spread across his face. "Paul, Jake, I want you two to go ahead and start patrol; Embry and Jared will take over in an hour, and then Jake, you and I will head for Seattle,"

Paul and Jake left, Jake glaring at me as he made his way through the living room and out the door.

"You imprinted." Sam stated, looking at Jared.

"Yeah, last night at the beach," Jared said, grinning.

"When do you plan to tell her?"

"Uh… not for a little while, I want to get to know her first," Jared looked terrified. I wish they would let me tell Bella. I hated keeping this from her.

"Why don't you bring her over tomorrow? You can introduce her to the pack and Emily. Sam suggested. "We can have a cook out."

Damn, they had never offered to have Bella over; not even Emily had made any attempt to get to know her. I felt the slight to me and Bella instantly.

"We have plans," Jared told him. I could tell he had picked up on my instant mood change. I could feel my muscles tense, my jaw set as I silently fumed. Not once had Sam or Emily made an attempt to meet Bella, and all of the sudden they want to have a cook out for Kim, the thought burned and my wolf was pissed.

"Can you put them off for an hour or two, just to bring her by for a little while?" Emily pressed,

joining us in the living room. "I would really like to get to know her."

"Don't worry about it, we'll just meet up with you after _your_ cook out," I told Jared, not bothering to disguise my feelings.

"I don't think Kim's going to go for that, she told me she was going to get ready with Bella at your house," Jared was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Embry, you can bring Bella," Sam offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I snorted. "I've been dating Bella for months, not once have you offered to have her here. Hell you've never bothered to meet her. Jared imprints and you're ready to throw a fucking BBQ less than 24 hours after the fact. No, we'll stay at my house." I answered. I hadn't realized this bothered me until now.

"I'll meet you for patrol," I muttered to Jared stalking towards the door.

"Sorry, Em," Jared said quietly as I walked past him.

"We're good," I assured him, hell it wasn't his fault.

**The next Day**

"Awe… look at you, such a good son," Jared teased watching me stow the lawn mower back in the shed.

"We good for tonight?" Jared asked as I grabbed my t-shirt from the deck and walked inside. Fuck it was hot.

"Yeah, Bella and me, Quil and Angela, you and Kim,"

"Cool, you patrol Friday, right?"

"Friday, then off Saturday, and back on patrol Sunday," I confirmed. 

"I'll patrol your shift on Saturday and you take mine on Monday, then you can have two days to go camping," Jared said waggling his brow.

"I love you right now," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah just remember that when I need to go camping," He joked.

"Hell yeah…. Thanks man,"

"See you in a few," He called over his shoulder, leaving to pick Kim up.

I heard the crunch of the gravel as Chief Swan pulled his cruiser into my driveway. I made my way to down the stairs, thankful my high body temperature dried the water from my shower almost instantly.

"Chief Swan," I greeted as I opened the passenger door for Bella.

"Embry," He nodded.

"Bells, call me if you need a ride," He told her, then pulled out of the driveway, headed towards the Blacks'.

"I missed you," I whispered pulling her to me as soon as her Dad was out of view.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Bella asked as we walked up to Sam and Emily's house.

"Yeah, baby it's all good," I hoped I wasn't lying. Sam had talked to me last night, before he headed to Seattle, saying he and Emily hadn't meant to leave Bella and me out of the cookout, but that it had come out wrong. He explained Emily was just excited about having another girl in on the secret. I would give him the benefit of the doubt, but I was still kind of pissed, not to mention if they would let me tell Bella, then there would be no need for secrets.

"Bella, this is Sam and his fiancée Emily," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said quietly, I knew she was nervous.

"It's good to meet you, too," Emily said with a smile. So far so good, I thought.

Sam simply gave her a nod, but that was just his way, so I didn't think anything of it.

We'd only been at Sam's for five minutes when Jake appeared just out of sight from the non wolves. "Damn it," Jared grumbled.

"Baby, I got to go help the guys with something, just… go back to the house and I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her, feeling like shit for lying.

"I'll go with you," Kim offered.

"You're more than welcome to stay here and wait." Emily suggested.

"Ss…sure," Bella agreed reluctantly looking a little nervous.

"I'll be back soon," I promised, giving her a kiss and then making my way around to the front of the house so I could dart into the woods from the other side. This would be so much easier if I could tell her, I thought as I phased into my wolf.

_Pack Pov- __**Paul's observations**_

_Embry, focus-Sam_

_She's running along the East side of the rez, along the treaty line-Jake_

_On my way, I'll cut her off at the clearing-Paul_

_Embry, you head towards the Forks boarder, Jared run along the South side that meets up with the creek-Sam_

_Fuck! She turned she's headed along the Southwest border-Jake_

_Shit…. Paul go watch the girls, you're the closet-Sam_

_Sam!-Paul_

_GO!-Sam_

_What the fuck?-Embry_

_Embry, Focus… and get your ass over here with me and Jared-Sam_

_**Emily was talking to Kim, trying to show her how to make muffins, those fucking muffins. Sometimes I wanted to shove them up her ass….**_

_PAUL!-Sam_

_Sorry-Paul_

"_**Bella likes to bake," Kim told Emily, glancing towards Bella who sat at the table looking uncomfortable.**_

"_**Oh, that's nice," Emily offered but didn't even look in Bella's direction.**_

_I fucking knew it-Embry_

_Embry… I said focus!-Sam_

_She looped back around-Jake_

_Where the fuck is she going?-Jared_

_Hell!-Embry_

_Choir Boy made a joke-Paul_

"_**So you'll be a senior next year?" Emily asked Kim.**_

"_**Yes, thank the Spirits. Bella's lucky, she just graduated." **_

"_**Do you know if you're going to go away for college after you graduate, or stay near the reservation?" Emily questioned, not bothering to include Bella. Kim fidgeted as she glanced at Bella, "I'll be outside," Bella whispered, walking into the back yard and sitting in one of the chairs around the abandoned fire pit.**_

_Fuck this bitch is fast- Jake_

_**Kim and Emily walked outside, Kim going to sit beside Bella, and Emily on Kim's other side. "So what do you think of Jared?" Emily smirked.**_

"_**He's great," Kim answered with the gag inducing imprint smile.**_

"_**Yeah he is. I'm glad he found you. It will be so nice to have another girl around when the guys are here." Emily said excited.**_

_**Kim glanced to Bella and gave her a small apologetic smile. Damn, this was fucked up.**_

_Embry if you do not focus, you will run extra patrols-Sam_

_I fucking knew it, let's get the bitch so I can take my girl home-Embry_

"_**I'll see you later, I'm going to head to Em's," Bella whispered to Kim as she got up and started walking towards the side of the house.**_

_Paul she's making her way towards you-Sam_

_Bella just left-Paul_

_Fuck, stop her… please-Embry_

_Stay with the imprints-Sam_

**Pauls' Pov**

I pulled on my shorts, knowing Sam was going to chew my ass. Fuck, I may not like the leech lover, but my dumb-ass, goody-goody, pack brother loves the chick, I thought, jogging to the front of Sam's house to catch her before she got too far. Sam's focus were the imprints, it was ingrained in our DNA to protect the imprints, but imprint or not, I think Choir Boy would actually die if something happened to his little leech lover.

"Hey," I called to Bella as she reached the main road in front of Sam and Emily. Thank fuck she hadn't gotten farther.

"Hi, Paul," She greeted with a fucking sad look on her face. Em was going to have a shit fit when he saw her looking all sad and shit. Do not feel sorry for the leech lover, I chanted to myself.

"Come on girl, Embry will be back in a few, and he has to stop here first," I lied trying to coax her back to Sam's house. I needed to get back there; I was already going to pay for phasing out.

"I… uh…" She stuttered. " I don't think Emily likes me very much," She told me, almost whispering.

"Come on, you can wait with me." I answered her, smirking, and doing my best not to feel sorry for her. She looked like a frightened animal, all big eyed and scared. Oh yeah, Choir Boy was going to have a coronary.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at me. Goddamn it! Do not feel sorry for the leech lover, I chanted, again. "Yeah, it's cool." I told her.

"Ok," She reluctantly agreed.

We walked the few feet back to Sam's, Emily and Kim were walking into the kitchen, and Kim did not look happy as Emily chatted away, not noticing Kim's sour face. Hell, I don't think she even knew Bella left.

"You want a brownie?" Bella asked, digging into her bag and pulling a container of brownies out.

"Hell yeah," I chuckled, reaching for the offered container and pulling out a wolf size brownie.

"Damn girl, these are awesome," I told her around my mouthful, and they were. The leech lover could cook that was for damn sure.

"Thank you," She whispered, blushing a light shade of pink. It took everything in me not to laugh. I knew she and Embry were hot and heavy and the lil do gooder even had a bit of a kinky side; I'd seen their cum play in the pack mind, yet here she sat blushing at a compliment. Funny as hell, I thought.

I felt the shimmer in the air as the pack phased human; there was no purple death stench in the air so that meant the bitch had gotten away, again. Sam was yelling at Jake and Embry. He sounded like he wanted to kill them both.

"Bella, Em will be back in a few," Jared informed her, walking into the yard and giving me a look that said shit was hitting the fan.

"Are those your brownies?" He asked, drooling.

"Help yourself," Bella laughed, handing him the container.

"Kim's in the kitchen," Bella told Jared as he faked like he was looking around for her. Fucker knew exactly where she was.

"Could you get her for me? My shoes are muddy, I don't want to track it on Emily's floor," Jared said.

"Sure," Bella got up and headed toward the kitchen door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We almost had her," he reported, shaking his head. "Jake got pissed that Embry was thinking of Bella as we cornered her and slammed into his side. He didn't break anything, but the bitch got away."

"Holy Shit!"

"Yeah, holy shit! Em is fucking pissed, dude. Hell, I think he could give you a run for your money right now," Jared said sinking down in one of the old camping chairs around the fire pit. "Oh, and our Alpha is not happy with you," He laughed.

"What's new?" I snorted.

"For what it's worth… you did the right thing," Jared smirked. "He loves her man, what he feels isn't any different from what Sam feels, or the way I feel protective about Kim," Jared told me.

"She may not be his imprint, but the guy loves her, the same way," He finished.

"Yeah, Choir Boy has it bad," I joked.

"Why'd you do it? You know you're going to get extra patrol."

"She may be a leech lover but he's my pack brother, even if he annoys the fuck out of me."

"Uh huh admit it, you like her." Jared crowed laughing.

"Fuck off," I glared.

Embry walked into the yard looking ready to fight. Fucker finally got a temper, I thought laughing to myself. "Thank you," He told me as he made his way towards Bella, who was walking towards us with a pissed off looking Kim beside her.

"Mother fucker," Embry hissed seeing Bella's wounded expression. She tried to smile but it only made her sad face more obvious. He pulled her into his arms, and you could see both of them relax. Fucker really does love her.

Sam walked out with a scowling Jake on his heels, I could see Bella tense up as soon as she caught sight of him. "He's not staying," Em assured Bella, glaring at Jake.

Em made his way toward Jared and me, sitting down with Bella cuddled in his lap. "I can't even fucking leave, since I'm not supposed to know what happened," Em hissed too low for Bella to hear, as he glared at Sam and Jake.

"Baby, you okay?" Em asked a quiet Bella.

"I'm good, just thinking I'd rather have you all to myself," She whispered, pecking his lips and sinking farther into him. Em wrapped his arms around her, clenching his jaw; the fucker looked ready to unravel.

I heard Kim ask Jared if they could leave, seems she wasn't impressed with Emily's hospitality.

"Uh, sure," Jared replied standing up.

"You don't have to go," Emily chimed in, "it won't take any time at all to get dinner thrown on the grill."

"We have plans tonight, and I need to get ready," Kim told her, trying to be polite but you could see it was killing her.

"You could get ready here," Emily offered.

"I don't think so," Kim retorted. I could tell she had about had enough.

"Sure you could, it will be fun," Emily aimed, smiling.

"No… I have plans to get ready with Bella."

"Oh… well Bella is welcome to get ready over here too." Emily said, oblivious to Kim's rising anger, making Embry growl, and Sam glare at Embry.

Shit storm, I thought shaking my head. Jared looked worried and Kim looked ready to blow a fuse. She might be fun to have around I mused.

"Why? So you can ignore her some more?" Kim snarled. Oh hell, I thought.

"Ww…what?" Emily stuttered.

"You did nothing but ignore Bella the entire time she was here. You didn't even know when she left. We had plans to hang out today, but Jared and Embry said you and Sam wanted to meet us, so we changed our plans to come here, but you treated her like shit, and I don't appreciate that." Kim said calmly.

Sam was pissed now, heaven forbid someone say anything against his precious Emily.

"I… uh… I didn't realize," Emily tried to justify.

"Yeah, I know," Kim snorted.

"Bella, Baby?" Embry asked, playing along.

"It's fine," She whispered.

"The hell it is," he sputtered, just loud enough to make sure Sam heard him. "It's not fine, not fine by a fucking long shot," Embry said looking past Bella, at Sam. "Come on, let's go home." He told her pulling her to her feet as he tucked her into his side.

"Embry…" Sam said too low for anyone but us to hear.

"Don't fucking bother." Embry snarled leaving with Bella.

Damn, I thought watching as Jared, Embry and their girls left.

**Bella's Pov**

Embry was silent as we walked back to his house; his jaw set tight, his muscles tense. We made our way to the couch, where Em sat down pulling me close to his side.

"Bella, Baby, I am so sorry," Em whispered lifting me into his lap. "If… fuck, Baby, I had no idea Emily... that she would treat you like that, I'm so fucking sorry,"

"Em," I called. "Embry, look at me." I urged, cupping his face and making him look at me. He was so angry, his jaw clenched and his eyes stormy and all I could think about was how sexy he looked. What is wrong with me, I wondered almost laughing at myself.

"Em, I am fine. I promise." I tried to assure him.

"Still…"

"Look at me, I don't care about Emily. Besides, now I get you all to myself and I like that much better anyway," I leaned forward and kissed his lips. Em wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands settling on my ass, as he deepened our kiss.

I pulled myself away from him, just long enough to snuggle into his chest and kiss his neck, trailing my mouth to his ear. "See, it's much better when it's just you and me," I whispered pulling his lobe into my mouth, as his hands tightened around me.

Embry is the sweetest person I've ever known, and seeing him all angry was getting to me. He looked dangerous, and it was very sexy.

**Embry's Pov**

I was fucking pissed. I knew I should have trusted my instincts and stayed home with Bella. Sam not inviting us wasn't an oversight like he claimed that shit was on purpose.

"See it's much better with just you and me," Bella whispered kissing my neck and then sucked my lobe into her mouth. Fuck yeah, it is, I thought, holding her closer and feeling her against me.

She pulled away from me, her hands going from around my neck, down my shoulders, across my chest finally reaching the hem of my t-shirt. I leaned up so Bella could pull it up and helped her get it over my head. I tossed it… somewhere, fuck I didn't care, Bella's mouth was back on my neck as her hands slid up and down my chest.

"You are very sexy when you're angry," she told me looking at me with darkened hooded eyes.

"Raise up," she ordered.

I raised up as she unbuttoned my jeans, pulled my zipper down, and tugged until my jeans were around my ankles. I kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving them in a heap on the floor in front of us.

Bella pushed on my shoulders until I lay down on the couch, and then climbed over me. She started with my lips, kissing me so softly I could barely feel her lips on mine, then she moved to my chin and worked her way to my throat, down my chest, over my abs until her hot little mouth was blowing her warm breath over my hard cock.

"Shit," I mumbled as Bella settled herself between my thighs, leaned over and gripped my dick stroking me up and down, and brought her plump pink lips to my head and licked the pre cum from my tip. "Fuck," I moaned, feeling her suck me inside her hot wet mouth. She worked her hot mouth over my length, her hands stroking the part of me that she couldn't fit inside her mouth, as I bit my lip.… Oh fuck … I could smell her; she was getting wet as she sucked me.

She pulled me out of her mouth, looking up at me as she dipped her tongue into the slit on the tip of my cock before sucking me back into her mouth. "Fuck," I groaned, tangling my hands in her hair.

Bella worked her hands in the same rhythm as her mouth. I was close to losing it as I listened to her moan around me. Her scent was strong and I knew she was fucking dripping; I wanted to bury my face in her pussy. "Goddamn, Baby," I moaned, pulling her off me and over my body so I could kiss her.

"I can almost smell you," I told her lying, but it's not like I could tell her I could smell her arousal so strong it made my mouth water. "Are you wet?" I asked as I worked to get her jeans unbuttoned.

"Yes," she moaned as I slid her zipper down.

"You like sucking my dick? Does it make you wet?" I asked; only to see her eyes darken.

_Damn she really did like it when I talked dirty, _I thought.We'd come a long way from blushing condom conversations.

"Yes," She moaned all breathy, making my fingers fumble, I pushed her jeans to her ankles and pulled her back on top of me before her pants were completely off, fusing our mouths together as I fought to get her jeans all the way off her.

Bella shot up, off me, pushing her jeans the rest of the way down her legs until they were on top of mine on the floor. I slid my fingers into the sides of her panties tugging them down to her knees, as she moved taking them the rest of the way off, leaving her in only a tank top. I looked at her on her knees over me, damn, she was gorgeous. I raised my hand to her, circling her clit with my thumb and palming her mound.

"Fuck you are drenched," I moaned. "Come here," I ordered pulling her over me until her knees were on each side of my head and her wet cunt was staring me in the face.

"E… Em, I wasn't' finished…," She moaned as I made the first swipe with my tongue through her folds.

"I need to taste you," I told her, pulling my mouth from her long enough to talk then dove back in. "Oh fuck yeah, you taste good," I mumbled against her.

Bella had one hand in my hair, as she tried to grasp my cock in her other hand, but the way I had her positioned didn't give her much room. "Stop," She hissed, making me freeze. Bella rose up and I started worrying I'd done something wrong, when she straddled me facing away from me, leaned down and took me back in her mouth, as her ass and pussy swayed in the air.

"Dear Spirits," I growled. Oh fuck me, I love this position. I gripped her hips in my hands and rocked her pussy into my face, making her take me farther into her mouth, both of us moaning as we devoured each other. I slipped three fingers into her and almost came hearing her moan and feeling the vibrations in her throat around me.

"Em… Embry," She moaned, clenching around my fingers as her sweet cream filled my mouth.

"Fuck," I groaned feeling myself go over the edge. Bella kept working her mouth even after she swallowed everything I gave her. Shit, I had instant recoup time as it was, her mouth still working me over had me hard as steel again.

"Shit, come here," I whisper-yelled, pulling her back around to face me, crashing our mouths together. I could feel her wet warmth rub against my cock and I flipped us over before I even thought about it. My dick sliding against her folds as we kissed.

"FUCK! I c-c… can't." I hissed, jumping away from her. I wanted Bella so bad, my entire body raged, my wolf paced, wanting, needing to sink myself inside her. "Baby, we've waited too long and I will not ruin our plans," I panted reaching around to find our clothes and pulling my jeans on.

"Tomorrow, camping," she sighed, looking at me as she pulled her panties up her legs and shimmied back into her jeans.

I looked at her, her hair tangled and her lips swollen and I had to beat my wolf into submission.

"I love you so fucking much," I told her pulling her to me and kissing her, as I guided us back to the couch, Bella under me as we kissed. Her skin tasted so good, fresh rain with vanilla and lavender from her sweet mouth. Bella wrapped one leg around my hip, as I pushed her tank top up, and pulled the fabric of her bra down, revealing her breast. I flicked my tongue across one rosy peak, then the other before pulling it into my mouth, gently teasing her pink tip with my teeth.

I kissed and licked her breasts, her hardened nipples as I held her at the hip grinding into her.

"Whoa!" I heard a voice yell from just a foot away. Fuck me! _I am a goddamn defective wolf_.

"Uh… yeah, we'll give you a minute," Linda stuttered with my mother just behind her. Well at least mom didn't see me with a mouth full of tit.

"Sorry," I whispered to Bella, moving to get up.

"At least this time we have clothes on," Bella said with a slight blush. "Besides it's not like we can hear them walk up," She laughed.

"It's bowling time." Quil yelled walking in with a smirk, Angela next to him and Jared and Kim behind them, Mom and Linda bringing up the rear. Linda was trying not to laugh, and mom just shook her head. Jared's face said it all, and I knew I would catch shit for once again failing to hear anything.

Bella and I stood up, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as she pulled her hair into a ponytail; I could not help the growl from my chest seeing her neck marked from my mouth. "Ready?" I asked nuzzling her; thankful she had not heard my slip.

"Yay, bowling," She grimaced as we walked towards the door.

"So what have you been up to?" Quil asked grinning.

"Shut up," I chuckled hitting him in the arm.

"Fuck Man," Jared said too low for anyone else to hear as he looked at Bella's neck.

"I like knowing people know she's taken," I admitted, putting my hand on the small of Bella's back as we all headed out the door. Jared and Kim in his truck; Angela, Quil, Bella, and me in Mom's car.

**Charlie's Pov**

"Goddamn TV," I yelled, banging the side of it, hoping that would fix the problem. It didn't. The game was starting in fifteen minutes, and unless a miracle happened, I was not going to be watching it from my easy chair.

Billy and Harry had a council thing so they were not an option, and I couldn't get to Port Angeles in time to buy a new one. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed outside to my cruiser, driving to the local bowling alley. I knew they had a few TVs set up in the bar area.

"Chief," Jim, one of my deputies, called, when he saw me walk in.

"Jim," I nodded, ordering a beer.

"Don't see you out much," he said, offering me a seat at his table with a few others of the deputies from the station.

"Damn TV went out," I grumbled.

The game had been on about half an hour when I saw Embry walk up to the bar. He ordered and then walked off. "I'll be back," I told Jim walking to the bartender.

"Hey Chief," Shelia smiled. Small towns, I thought.

"Can you tell me what that boy just ordered?" I asked getting ready to haul his ass to my cells.

"He asked if I could put a couple shots of grenadine in his coke," she said. "Cherry flavored syrup," Shelia, explained in response to my look of confusion and trying not to laugh at my ineptness with anything other than a can of Rainer.

"No alcohol?"

"Not a drop," she promised.

I walked back over to join Jim, "Problem?" He asked.

"No... I miss anything?" I asked, settling back and glancing up at the big screen. I couldn't help but look over towards the lanes to see if I could see Bella. She was on lane seven with a group of kids; most, I recognized. She was laughing, looking like an average 18 year old girl out with friends.

I watched as she hefted a bowling ball in her hands and bounced it down the length of the lane before it landed in the gutter. I couldn't help but chuckle, some things never change. I kept watching as the ball returned and she again picked it up, this time Embry stepped up to the lane with her and standing entirely too close for my liking, and helped her heave the ball. Three pins went down and she squealed as Embry picked her up, spinning her as if she had just bowled a perfect 300. The group gave her high fives and I had to laugh; apparently, Bella knocking three pins down was a feat.

Embry was up next and bowled a strike, earning a kiss from Bella that ended with their friends tossing popcorn at them; Embry flipped them off without removing his lips from my Bella.

This was a side of Bella, I had never seen; carefree and fun, it looked good on her I thought remembering the glimpses of this part of her life I witnessed at graduation.

I made my way to the bar for another beer as half time started, just as Embry took his turn in line. "Chief Swan," he greeted me, sticking his hand out to shake mine. _Damn manners_. Fathers are supposed to hate their daughter's boyfriends and this kid was making it hard.

"Embry," I said giving him my hand.

"Grenadine," Shelia asked him smiling.

"Please," Embry handed her his cup. "It's just cherry coke," He told me quickly, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his nervousness at me seeing him standing at the bar.

"Uh… could you put the cherry and orange thingies in it again," Embry asked, making me bite my cheek to keep from laughing. I mean he was a beast of a kid… and kid was a stretch, the boy had to be at least 6'5 and here he was asking for girly frou-frou decorations.

"Sure," Shelia grinned. "Tell me, is this for you?" Shelia asked teasing him.

"My girlfriend," Embry told her.

"Then let's make this a good one," Shelia said, pulling a glass from the chilled cooler, filling it with coke from her soda spray and fashioning a drink that would make Barbie proud.

"I knocked over five," Bella announced, prancing up, grinning before stopping when she saw me.

"Dad,"

"TV's busted," I told her, not sure why I was explaining myself.

"Did you whack it?" She asked, trying not to laugh.


	29. Chapter mini ch

**Mini Chapter**

**Jake and Billy**

I walked home; anger coursing through me, as dread settled in the pit of my stomach with each step I made that brought me closer to my dad's wrath. "Come in here," Dad ordered, as soon as I walked through the door. So much for sneaking in unnoticed, I thought. I knew from the sound of his voice, he was pissed. My dad may be bound to a wheel chair but he still scared the shit out of me when he was angry.

"Jacob… what has gotten into you?" He asked, before I had sat down. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer, or if this was one of those trick questions where if you do answer, you get yelled at for speaking.

"Do you grasp what you have done?" He demanded, and again, I didn't know whether I should speak up, or stay silent.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I… Dad… I'm sorry," I hung my head, looking at my hands. I _was_ sorry we didn't catch the leech.

"You have disrespected your tribe; put all of our lives in danger. You have disrespected our family name." Dad yelled.

All I could do was nod. I'd known what I had done was wrong, but I hadn't thought about the danger to our people, until now.

"I don't know what to do with you," Dad sighed. I could feel the sympathy and anger wafting from him in waves.

"I've tried my best to raise you with respect and pride for your tribe, for our people. I have failed."

I could feel my shoulders slump, as I listened to my dad speak to me with regret. "You will read the journals of the pack that came before you. You will learn of their sacrifices, and the pride they felt protecting their home, their families. You will study the history of our family." He paused, until I looked up at him. "Jacob, I hope you will come to see this as an honor and not a punishment." Dad pleaded with his eyes, as he handed me the thick, leather bound journals that told of our tribe history, and that of my family.

I held the journals in my hands, staring down at the almost ancient papers, and made my way to my bedroom.

**Embry- Thursday Morning**

I packed blankets and pillows, and a couple towels in the thick canvas bag, and set it down by the front door. I made my way back upstairs; packing a small bag of extra shorts and a couple t-shirts. I grabbed my toothbrush and deodorant from the bathroom, packing it into the small side pocket of the bag. I walked to my nightstand and pulled the box of condoms from the drawer and stuffed them in the bag, and sat down on my bed, trying to calm my nerves. I knew we were ready, but I was terrified. I was afraid of hurting her. Fuck, I sighed.

"Nice room, Choir Boy." Paul walked in, picked up one of Bella's bottles of lotions from my dresser, sniffing it. Goddamn, my wolf really is broken; I never heard or smelled him coming.

"W-what the hell?" I stuttered, looking at him as he smirked, back at me.

"Relax; I'm not changing my mind about taking your patrol. If you don't get laid soon, your blue balls are going to spread through the pack, like a rash," He snorted.

"Uh, what do you want?" I asked. Hell, he'd never come over here to hangout. What the hell was he doing here?

"Show me your condoms… you do have condoms, right?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"What?"

"Come on, show me your rubbers," Paul snorted, shaking his empty hand at me.

"Why?" I asked, quirking my brow.

"Just do it, and shut up," he snapped.

"Here," I passed him the box of condoms, even if I had no idea why I was doing it.

"That's what I thought." He snorted, again. "You can't use these."

"W-what, why not?"

"If you haven't noticed… our dicks are the size of wolf dicks, Choir Boy."

What kind of fucked up world, do I live in, I wondered as I stood staring open mouthed at Paul talking about the size of my dick.

"Here," he said, tossing me a new box of condoms. I caught them easily and looked down to see a different brand then the box I had.

"Those'll fit," He nosed around my room, picking things up, sniffing Bella's girly lotions, and looking at my videos and books.

"Uh, thanks," I stuttered, not sure why he was being so helpful, but fucking happy he was. Shit, it would have sucked to find out the condom didn't fit.

"All right, I'm borrowing this," he grabbed a movie from my shelf as he walked towards the door.

"See ya, Choir Boy… oh, and stop freaking out, you'll fit, just go slow, you can't fuck her, well not the first time," He smirked, laughing. I could hear him laughing as he made his way down the hall, the stairs, and out the door.

What the fuck? I asked out loud. I shook my head and stashed the new box of condoms in my bag. I couldn't resist, and opened the now useless box of condoms. I started laughing as soon as I got a look at the fucker. No way in hell would that have fit.

I walked into the bathroom, still laughing and tossed the box into the trash. I finished up the packing and took everything downstairs, grabbed the drink cooler and filled it with drinks and some snacks. I opened the freezer, grabbing the bag of ice I'd picked up earlier, and emptied it on top of everything, closed the lid and set it by the duffel bags by the front door.

Now all I had to do was calm the fuck down.

**AN:** This was supposed to be out on Friday, I apologize. Crazy weekend. Enjoy, the new full ch. will be up sometime tonight.


	30. Chapter 27 Come Away With Me Prt1

**CH.28 Come Away With Me Prt.1**

**Embry's Pov**

Bella and I walked down the beach our hands clasped together, the sky getting darker with every step we took. The tide was coming in closer and with my heightened senses, I could smell, feel, and almost taste the storm on the horizon. There was no way Bella and I could stay in the cave, between the storm and the tide it would flood. I halted, dropped our bags, and turned dejectedly to Bella.

"Let me guess the cave floods," Bella sighed, her eyes passing from the slowly disappearing sand to meet mine.

"Yep…, if we leave now we might make it back before it starts pouring," I reluctantly told her as I grabbed the bags I'd just set down, and took her hand in mine.

"Ready?" I asked, giving Bella a disappointed peck on the lips.

"No," She grumbled, mirroring my feelings.

We had just started walking back up the beach when the sky opened up. We were soaked within minutes.

"I think God hates me," Bella yelled looking up towards the black sky that was unleashing its fury onto us.

"Come on, you get to tour your favorite creepy deserted house," I laughed at my sudden inspiration, pulling her towards the old Hartman house. "I don't think the rain is going to stop for a while," I informed her as we carefully made our way across the rickety porch. I broke the door knob and ushered Bella inside.

"We'll just have to stay here, then," Bella replied, happily.

"Good to know you're not upset," I grinned, unpacking our supplies from our failed camping trip. I spread our sleeping bags and blankets on the floor and lit the candles; the sun was going down behind the blackened storm clouds, and the house would soon be completely dark. I pulled the radio out, flipping it on.

Our clothes were soaked and sticking to our bodies, while the temperature of the cold fabric didn't affect me, Bella would freeze. I could already hear her teeth begin to chatter. "Babe, let's get dried off before we catch a cold." I suggested, quickly stripped off my wet clothes and wrapped my towel around my waist. I turned to hand Bella her dry towel, my knees almost buckling at the sight before me. Bella stood naked, hair dripping, leaving water splats against the old wood floor. Her cheeks flushed pink from the wind and rain, her lips a dark red. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, closing the distance, reaching with the towel and blotting her thick tresses, soaking up as much of the water from her hair as I could. "You take such good care of me," She whispered, gazing up at me.

"I love you." It was a simple answer but it was the only truth I knew. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around her and found her lips with mine, feeling her damp skin against mine. I could feel the air around us change.

I lifted her and gently laid her down on our nest of blankets, gliding up her body and kissing her lips gently before kissing my way over her breasts, flicking my tongue against her pebbled nipples, and continuing down her stomach, letting my tongue dip into her navel. I nibbled on her hips before moving to the insides of her thighs, careful to kiss and nibble each one. Bella's soft moans filled the air as her body arched under my touch. I looked toward Bella's face, making sure she was looking at me and then dipped my head down flicking my tongue over her clit and then sliding my tongue through her folds.

With both my hands encasing her hips, I nibbled and licked, reveling in her taste and sounds. She was delicious.

Bella's hands were in my hair, her back bowed, her breath coming out in pants. "Em… Embry, come here." She moaned. I kissed my way to her mouth.

"I want to be with you, I want you to be a part of me. I want to feel you." She said peering at me through the same chocolate colored eyes I fell in love with. "Make love to me."

I kissed her with everything I had, my hands caressing her satin smooth skin before I pulled away and dug through the duffel bag for the condoms. I tore the foil package open, rolling it onto my length, trying to breathe and not pass out.

I took a deep breath and crawled between her legs, and lined myself up. The visual of myself resting at her entrance will forever be ingrained in my mind. "Baby, I'm so sorry, it's going to hurt," I breathed, hating the fact that she would feel pain.

"I trust you," she whispered.

I began slowly joining our bodies. Watching myself enter her body was the most sensual thing I'd ever seen. She was so tight; and warm, it took everything in me to go slow. When I reached her barrier, I pulled myself almost completely out and then pushed through, feeling both of our virginities slip away with the tearing of Bella's delicate skin. I stilled, spying the tear slip from her eye.

"I… baby, we can stop," I promised, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"I just need a minute," she whispered, closing her eyes. I leaned down; hovering over her as I slowly settled some of my weight on her.

"Love me," she breathed, opening her eyes, taking me in, and began kissing my throat as she rolled her hips against mine.

"Always!"

There are no words to describe how it felt, maybe that's why no one tries.

I rocked into her slow and deep, with each pass of my hips against hers, I could feel the tension leave her body until finally a look of pleasure crossed her face and a whispered moan escaped her lips.

"You're inside me." She sighed in awe.

"I am." I whispered, feeling so many things at once. Ecstasy, awe, and so much love it nearly crippled me.

"You feel so good." I moaned.

"Em…"

I laced one hand with hers and held it above our heads; my other hand holding her hip, gently pulling her into me with every stroke I made into her body. My senses were on overload. With the feel of our bodies together, the scents of our mixed arousal in the air, the intense feeling of love that surrounded us. Bella brought her legs over my hips hooking her ankles and making our bodies fit that much tighter against each other.

"Embry, you feel so good inside me." She moaned making me shiver. I released Bella's hand, both of her arms going around my shoulders, her hands in my hair as her nails scraped my scalp. I started thrusting and holding myself close to her, as flesh met flesh, before I pulled out to do it all over again.

Oh, god it felt so good. Bella's moans mingled with my own, and I was thankful we were alone.

_This is why we waited,_ I thought. No one to hear us, this moment was for us, and us alone.

In, out, our bodies worked together; I wedged my arms under Bella's upper back holding her as close to me as humanly possible as we made love. "I want to kiss you," I held her against me as I raised our connected bodies, moving so that I was sitting with Bella straddling my lap. "I love you." I could now stare into her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered looking at me. Neither of us moved allowing Bella's body to adjust to the new position. "Help me make love to you."

I moved my hands to her hips and gently moved her against me, biting down on my lip. This position changed everything. "Oh… Em," Bella, moaned, low and raspy as she moved against me in slow circles.

"So full, you make me full," she breathed.

Our mouths found each other moving together, our tongues twirling, and caressing, our skin rubbed together as our bodies rocked in unison, and it was everything all at once. I gripped her hips tighter in my hands and started moving her up and down, as she rocked forward and backward. I closed my eyes just feeling her.

Bella moved her legs from under her to around my waist. "Oh…" she cried out, as I sank even deeper inside her. I dipped my head down kissing Bella's neck as we continued moving against each other.

"Embry…" Bella, moaned, her lavender-vanilla breath fanning across my face.

"Oh God," she cried out as I lifted my hands from her hips, shifting my own hips up and down into her as I tangled my hands in her hair and brought her face to me, kissing her lips.

"Em…" Bella panted, as I slid my hands back to her waist and started moving her against me as I moved against her. Bella moaned, gasping as she dug her nails into my shoulders. I could feel every inch of her depth. She felt so good. Her body was wrapped around me, her breasts against my chest as I moved inside her. I slipped my hands to her thighs and slid them down her legs, grabbing her calves and hooking her ankles behind my back. "Fuck," I stuttered feeling all of her around me.

Bella kissed her way to my ear. "You make me feel so good," she whispered. I slid my hands from her hips to her ass, cupping her cheeks and pulling her up and down on me as I thrusted up into her warm, tight body.

I could feel myself getting close; it was too much to hold onto… I couldn't.

I pulled one hand from around her and snaked it between our bodies circling her nub slowly as I continued to bury myself as deeply as possible inside her. Bella gasped, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes fluttered, and as her back arched her head tilted back just slightly, before dropping forward, looking me in the eyes.

I could feel her tighten around me, her walls fluttering and pulsating as we both let go and found release together. My name slipped from her lips as hers spilled from mine. I moved inside her slowly until both our bodies had calmed, then I stilled, just feeling her around me, before separating our bodies. I quickly disposed of the condom and lay beside her on our pallet pulling a blanket over us and bringing Bella to lie across my chest.

I just stared at her, trying to put into words everything I felt.

"I love you more than my own life. I want to give you the world because anything less will never be enough. You are it for me; my life begins and ends with you," I confessed.

"I love you, Embry, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. You make me happy, happier than I ever dreamed I could be. All my thoughts, wants, and dreams are of you," She said leaving me speechless.

"I'm going to walk across the stage next year, get my diploma, then drop to my knees with my grandmother's ring in my hand, and beg you to marry me," I told her meaning every word.

"I'm going to say 'yes',"

"God, I love you," I whispered, mesmerized, wanting to freeze this moment forever.

Bella laid her head on my chest, her legs wrapped around mine, my arms wrapped around her, holding her to me. Neither of us said anything as we lay content wrapped in each other.

I felt Bella's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Looking down at her, I couldn't make my mind grasp just how much I loved her. As a guy, I'd wondered about what sex would be like, every day from the day I learned what it was. I had been afraid I wouldn't be able to be gentle; we'd been waiting so long, and everything lately had been so frenzied and full of want, but what Bella and I just shared was different than anything I ever imagined.

It was beautiful and tender, sweet and intense; it was want and need, relief, satisfaction, passion, and so much love it left me breathless. I so sound like a girl, I thought, laughing at myself as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of thunder so loud it shook the windows; I could hear Bella's heart speed up and knew she would wake soon. I pulled myself from our makeshift bed and quickly relit the candles that had gone out due to the draft in the house. I got back under the covers; pulling Bella into my side. I loved having Bella sleep next to me safe and warm in my arms. We'd never slept beside each other completely naked before, it was too tempting. Feeling all of our skin touch was incredible.

The newly lit candles illuminated Bella's sleeping body making her glow. She was beautiful, her long dark hair splayed against the pillow, her pouty lips slightly open.

The rain was falling loud and heavy, and the occasional strike of lightning followed by the loud clapping of thunder let me know the storm still raged. I had just tucked the blanket tighter around us when a loud thunder clapped, making Bella shoot straight up, and gasp, her heart beating frantically. "Shh, Baby, it's only thunder." I whispered, pulling her to me. Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around.

"You lit the candles," she said, looking around, and then at me. "I didn't want you to wake up in the dark." I kissed her nose.

"Thank you." She curled into my side. I knew the darkness scared her; it reminded her of the nightmares she used to have. She never told me what they were about, but I had a pretty good idea.

We shifted so we were sitting up now, Bella's back flush against my chest, our hands laced together in front of her, as the storm raged outside; the thunder clapped so loudly Bella jumped. "Baby, I've got you I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." I whispered against her temple.

Bella didn't say anything she just turned her head and placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder. "It's actually kind of beautiful outside," I told her, causing her to grunt, and me to laugh.

"Come here." I pulled her up, wrapping a blanket around us, and walked to the window. I stood her in front of me, holding her close, wrapping my arms around her.

"See," I insisted, kissing her neck, and looking out as the rain came down in sheets, hammering against the window. The lightning lit up the dark sky. "Get ready, the thunder is coming." I told her a second before we heard the roar.

"Wow!" She marveled as we stood watching the rain, and the lightening and listening to the thunder. I caught her reflection in the window, her body leaning back into mine. The sight made my heart beat faster, just as it had the first time I met her, and every day since.

I moved her hair to one side, and dipped my head down, kissing along her neck, sucking her sweet flavored skin into my mouth.

I felt her shiver against me, and let my hands snake up her sides and trace the outline of her breasts.

"I love you." I whispered taking her lobe into my mouth and letting my thumb graze her nipple feeling it harden under my touch.

Bella truly was breathtaking. My every touch was documented in the reflection of the rain-streaked glass of the window. I trailed kisses along her neck and over her shoulder as my hands cupped her breasts my fingers tweaking her nipples.

"Mmm," Bella hummed, nearly dropping me to my knees. I kept one hand on her breasts as my other hand slid down her smooth stomach until I reached her center.

I ran my fingers through her soft curls, and then ghosted my palm over her center careful not to hurt her. I knew she had to be sore. I circled her clit and kept the heel of my palm against her.

The scent of Bella's arousal was heavy in the air as my mouth tasted and nibbled her rain-flavored skin. Bella reached up wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

Watching myself touch her in the window, feeling her heartbeat, smelling her scent in the air was sensual and beautiful. Bella's reaction to my touch had my body tingling. I knew she was close, her body giving me all the signals that her release was coming.

I walked us back to our blankets and laid her down, kissing her lips as I gently and lazily circled her clit. "Em… Embry." She breathed my name. "Embry," Bella moaned. Nothing had ever sounded better than Bella moaning my name, as she came.

I felt Bella kiss my chest right above my heart and look up at me. I could feel her moving down my body, "lay with me, I just want to feel you next to me," I told her, wanting to feel our skin heat against one another's.

We lay wrapped up in each other until the rain stopped, and the early morning sun began peeking out from behind the clouds.

We both knew we had to leave soon, but neither of us wanted to be the one to suggest it.

"Baby,"

"I know," She sighed.

"We could go to the diner and have breakfast, and then I'll run a hot bath for you when we get home," I suggested, still not wanting to move one inch from where I lay. "Tonight, after the sun goes down, we'll come back."

We reluctantly got out of our nest of blankets and dressed.

This house had been deserted for years. Every time we passed it, Bella would tell me how much she loved the place. I didn't get it, but she was looking back at it, as we walked away, as if it were a mansion.

"What is it, about this place that you love so much?" I asked.

"It has everything you need, a big porch for a swing and rocking chairs. A picket fence and flowerbeds, great big windows; it could be a storybook cottage," she explained, beaming up at me.

"And now I'll always think of it as our place, the place where we first made love," she said, making me falter in my steps.

"You want to know one of the things I love most about you?"

"What?"

"That you can look at a house that's falling down, and see past the broken steps, the caved in porch, and the peeling paint and still see what it was or could be," I smiled. "And Bella, it's the first place we made love, but not the last, I'm going to make love to you as often as I can for the rest of our lives." I promised.

"You're going to marry me," I grinned, pulling her into my chest, breathing in her scent before I kissed her.

"Come on, I need to feed my wife to be," I teased. We had almost made it to the diner when I saw Paul attempting to pull an enraged, Jake, back into the cover of the forest.


	31. Chapter 28 Come Away With Me Prt2

**Beta:MissEllen**

**Ch. 29 Come away with me Prt. 2**

**Previously:**

"_We could go to the diner and have breakfast, and then I'll run a hot bath for you when we get home," I said, still not wanting to move one inch from where I was, Bella cuddled into my side. _

_We had almost made it to the diner when I saw Jake and Paul walk out of the woods. _

Paul shook his head in frustration, trying to pull Jake back into the trees, but Jake wasn't having it. He stalked towards us. I kept walking, tucking Bella into my side and hoped that Paul could get Jake to leave before anything happened. We trudged in it to the diner; Sue seated us and took our orders.

The bell chimed and in stomped Paul and Jake. Paul looked ready to kill Jake, and Jake looked murderous as he glared at me, storming his way to Bella's and my table. _Just great,_ I thought, seeing Jake's expression and knowing he was going to start something.

Jake leaned in and sniffed the air, his eyes turning black, his entire body tensing, and his muscles beginning to quake. I knew he could smell sex on me and Bella.

I stood up blocking Bella, not knowing what his reaction was going to be.

"You mother fucker," Jake sneered, as his body shook.

"Come on; let's go before you do something stupid." Paul growled, trying to get him to leave.

"She didn't belong to you." He hissed. "It's supposed to be me she smells like," Jake yelled causing the diners to turn their heads and watch, waiting to see what was going to happen.

I could see Sue holding the phone, "Jake, do not make me call your father," She warned, walking toward our table, a cordless phone in her hand.

"You're a fucking bastard!" Jake snarled.

That stung, he knew what that word did to me. I heard Bella suck in a breath; she knew how deeply that word hurt me.

"Jake not here, you want to have it out fine… but not here," I hissed not trusting his temper with Bella near. I felt Bella put her hand on my back; I could smell her tears I didn't need to see her to know she was crying.

"Leave or I'm calling Charlie," She sniffled, just loud enough to be heard.

Paul jerked Jake out of the door; as I turned to look at Bella's tear streaked face. I handed Sue a twenty and ushered, Bella, out the door.

"I'm so sorry," Bella sniffled.

"Shh, baby you have nothing to be sorry about." I told her, and pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her as we stood in the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry Jake said that to you," She cried. Bella knew how I felt about my unknown father. The fact that she was hurting for me, made me love her all the more.

"Look at me," I told her taking my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I'm fine. I promise," I tried to soothe her.

"I love you, let's go home and forget this happened," I suggested, lifting Bella's chin so I could kiss her lips. "We still have a hot bath to take," I reminded her, kissing her once more before we began walking home.

"Breakfast first." I pecked Bella's lips, sitting her on the counter as I pulled omelet ingredients from the fridge, and heated pan on the stove.

**Kay's Pov**

I sat on the deck, drinking my coffee, stewing over everything Sue told me when she called.

I knew the kids were home, I could hear them in the kitchen, the pots and pans banging loudly in the early morning quiet. I finished my coffee, picked up my breakfast mess and made my way inside.

I stopped in my tracks, seeing Embry walk up behind Bella as she washed a sink full of dishes.

He moved her hair to one side kissing her neck as he submerged his hands in the soapy dishwater with hers. I could see him whispering in her ear as she closed her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her lips. I'd give anything to know what he said; I wanted to know what words lit Bella up from the inside out.

Em was still kissing her neck, when Bella whimpered, turned her body toward his and kissed his lips with what looked like an, 'I love you' flowing from her mouth, but it was said so softly I couldn't hear.

Em threaded his still soapy hands in Bella's hair, holding her against the sink with his body, as he kissed her jaw, trailing his mouth over her neck to her ear. Bella's hands went to Em's back and even from where I stood I could see her nails digging into his skin as she pulled his shirt up. He reached down taking it off and tossed it to the floor, as he moved his mouth from her ear to her neck, kissing lower and lower, his hands moved to caress her leg, lifting her up, Bella's legs moving to wrap around his waist.

I understood a little more what had happened with Shelly. I stood frozen; once again a voyeur, unable to make my lead filled legs take me away. Em picked Bella up, turned, and walked up the stairs never having seen me standing there.

**Embry's Pov**

I carried Bella upstairs, the taste of her skin lingering on my tongue as I kissed her skin. "I love you," she whispered as I laid her down on my bed, hovering over her. I could feel her love for me, my love for her, in every touch, every kiss, as if making love had flipped some invisible switch and everything was so much more powerful than it had been merely hours ago.

I pulled Bella's shirt from her body, kissing, licking and tasting her breasts, savoring her perfect pink tips as I glided my hands up and down her silky skin. I leaned down to kiss her, catching her lips and tracing my tongue over them until she let me in. My hands ghosted over her flesh as she played with the ends of my hair. Every touch doused in gasoline and ready to ignite.

Bella reached out, tugging my gym shorts over my hips, using her legs to get them the rest of the way off. I slid her shorts and panties down her legs leaving her bare. _So beautiful,_ I thought looking at her naked beneath me. I settled myself over her, our mouths fused together, our hands touching and memorizing the feel of one another's skin.

I knew I had to stop this before either of us reached the point of no return. "Bella… I… baby…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence." _Deep breath in, deep breath out._

"Baby, I want you so damn bad I can't think" … _deep breath_… "but if we… if we continue it's going to hurt you." I finally spit out feeling the words fall from my lips like poison.

I moved to lay beside her, pulling her half over my body, all our skin touching as I tried to calm myself.

She whispered against my skin, "I can feel you and it's... God, I can feel you, me, I can feel how much we love each other in every touch."

Bella's began kissing my neck making a trail down my throat to my chest. Her tongue licked around my nipples, as she kissed and nipped down my stomach kissing her way across my abs as her nails raked up and down my sides.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes dark with desire as she nibbled the insides of my thighs. She was making my body vibrate. I watched her, watch me, as she licked my entire length then encased me in her warm wet mouth.

"Bella..."

Bella's hands pumped up and down on the part of me that she couldn't fit in her mouth, and I know my eyes were somewhere in the back of my head. The moans coming from Bella, telling me that she was enjoying what she was doing to me; added to the sensation of her mouth on me.

Bella started grazing her teeth over my length as she pulled up towards my head then flattened her tongue as she made her way down. "Bb…Bella, fuck," I moaned.

I was getting close and her moaning around me was making me cross-eyed. Dear Spirits, I was never going to be able to see straight again. I could feel my stomach tighten, my balls weigh heavy, and I knew I was about to cum when Bella suddenly took me from her mouth and licked her way to my nuts, sucking on them, as she gently cupped them in her hand. "Fucking hell, baby!" I panted fisting the sheets and trying not to buck against her.

She made her way back to my tip, wrapped her mouth around only my head and lightly bit down. She moaned at the same time sending vibrations through me. I watched as Bella's throat bobbed drinking me in. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

Bella kissed her way back to my ear. "I love you," She said, lying across my still burning body. I flipped Bella over kissing her mouth and moving to her neck where I sucked, bit and licked her skin.

"I want to be inside you. So deep inside you that when we move together, it's because we're one person, I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make love to you with my hands, my lips, and my mouth, and tomorrow when you're no longer sore, I'm going to make love to you over and over again." I promised, before lowering my mouth to suckle her breasts.

After I tasted and teased both her pebbled tips, I slid my tongue over the sweetness of her stomach. Bella was already whimpering and arching off the bed as I made my assault down her body to her thighs where I kissed and nibbled until Bella was nearly crying.

I laced both my hands in hers and held them at her side and licked the length of her slit with my tongue flattened.

"Em… Embry," She breathed. She tasted so sweet, and there was the slight taste of blood from her broken virginity. The animal inside me went fucking nuts. _Don't growl, don't growl_, I chanted inside my head, my wolf wanted to howl that the blood was left from me being inside her.

I used my tongue to caress her folds and dive deep into her hot silk. "Oh, God!" Bella moaned, as she writhed under me. Bella was pushing against my hands that were laced tightly with hers, her back arched off the bed, her body rocking against me as I licked and sucked, flicking my tongue over her swollen clit only to pull back and dive back into her depth.

"Embry, please," Bella, begged. I wrapped my lips around her clit sucking hard right before I gently bit down, as Bella's release flooded my mouth. She always tasted sweet, but this was like pure sugar and I wanted to drown in it.

I could not get enough of her; I licked her until she begged me to stop. Kissing my way back to her lips and kissing her so hard I took both of our breaths away. Pulling back and lying down my thoughts were going crazy.

We had tasted one another several times before, but it had never been like what just took place. This was a whole different level of intimacy, between making love last night and her tasting me, and me tasting her I could feel everything intensify.

"I'm going to run us a bath," I told Bella, after our breathing calmed. I pulled myself from bed and walked into my bathroom. I turned the faucets on, making the water a little bit hotter than I normally would. I knew her body had to be sore, and I hoped the hot water would help. I poured a capful of Bella's bubble bath under the water flow watching as the bubbles formed and the scent of cherry and almond filled the air.

I walked back into my room, and carried Bella to the bathroom, my mouth never leaving hers until I set her down in the hot bath. "I love you, so much," I whispered, watching as Bella sank into the water, the frothy bubbles covering her.

"You're beautiful," I told her, settling myself behind her. The cool porcelain of the tub heating instantly against my skin, I put my legs on both sides of her body as she nestled into me, her back flush against my chest.

"How do you feel?" I asked, hating that I'd hurt her.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm okay," she said lacing our hands together.

"I'm so sorry Baby," I whispered feeling like shit.

Bella turned just enough so she could rest her head on my shoulder and look at me. "I'm not. I'm sore because you were inside me, because in that moment we were one person. I'm sore because we made love," she placed a kiss on my shoulder, stealing the breath from my lungs with her words.

We stayed wrapped in each other's embrace. Talking, kissing and gently touching each other until the water cooled. I stood, pulling Bella with me as I stepped out of the tub. We dried ourselves off and made our way back to my bed, lying down, facing one another.

I reached over opening the drawer to my nightstand and pulled out my class ring that didn't fit anymore, not since the 'growth spurt'.

"Next year I'm going to ask, and you're going to say yes and it will be official and everyone will know. But right now, it's just you and me, I love you…marry me? "

"Yes," She said. Tears spilling from her eyes as I slipped my class ring on her finger.

"The second I graduate I'm replacing this with my grandmother's ring."

"I'll marry you with this ring, your grandmother's ring or no ring." Bella whispered, kissing my lips, as I held her close to me.

"You're going to marry me," I nearly sang.

"I am."

"Let's take a nap. When it gets dark, we'll go back to the creepy house," I teased, snuggling her in next to me.

"Tomorrow, you're going to make love to me," Bella sighed, kissing me one last time above my heart before settling in at my side and drifting to sleep.

**AN:** A huge thank you, to DragonFly76. Without you, this chapter would never have been posted.

I hearts You!


	32. Chapter 29 Come Away With Me Prt 3

**Thank You to my Pre Reader DragonFly76 (I hearts you) and my awesome Beta Miss Ellen who makes me much better than I really am.**

**CH.29 Come Away With Me Prt. 3**

**Bella's Pov**

_I could feel Embry's warm breath on my skin. I could almost taste his spicy peach flavor. His hands felt like fire as they caressed the length of my leg. "Em…" I moaned, needing more. I needed to feel him inside me, filling me. _

"Bella, Baby, wake up," Embry whispered against my ear before I felt his tongue trace my lobe.

"Mmm?" I moaned, opening my eyes, staring into the almost black eyes of my Embry.

"You're talking in your sleep, moaning my name, and I'm about to go crazy." He kissed my lips, maneuvering, until I lay flat on my back with his body hovering over mine. I loved the new sensation of all of our skin touching.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about," Em begged, leaving open mouthed kisses along my neck.

"You were kissing me, touching me," I hummed at his nip on my collarbone.

"What else?" He asked, his lips traveling to my breast, his tongue flicking out to tease my nipple.

"I had my legs around you," I told him, moving my leg from under us, to wrap around his hip.

I could feel him harden against me. "And your hands were touching me, you were touching me everywhere." I groaned as he pressed against me.

He dropped his hand to my hip, gripping it in his firm grasp as he held me against his hardness grinding our bodies together. The friction of our skin rubbing together was making me burn. "Em, I don't want to wait until tomorrow. Make love to me," I breathed; his hand moved from my hip to my center, his fingers rubbing delicious circles over my clit.

"It's dark, we can go to the house," Em whispered in my ear, nibbling my flesh.

"L-l-let's go. I want to feel you." I moaned as he slipped a finger inside my body, teasing me.

"I'm going to make love to you all night." Embry gazed at me with such devotion before kissing me. He trailed his lips across my jaw, and down my throat, where he nibbled and gently pulled my skin into his mouth. His lips and mouth moved lower and lower over my flesh. I could feel his teeth graze the sensitive spot on my shoulder, as his fingers worked me.

My stomach began to tighten, my body ready to succumb to the sensations when, with a loud slam, the door was suddenly flung open. "Bro!"

**Embry's Pov**

"What the fuck, Dude?" I yelled, quickly covering Bella with a sheet.

"I'm sorry! I knocked, but… uh, yeah, we got an emergency… b-broken pipes, water everywhere," Jared informed me, his eyes flicking to and away from Bella. "Two leeches, we have to go now!" he urgently told me, too low for Bella to hear.

"I'll wait downstairs," Jared stepped out of my room, "hurry up," he warned as he closed the door.

"Fuck!" I hissed, pulling myself from Bella's body. I grabbed my shorts from the floor and pulled them on, then leaned down over Bella whispering as softly as I could, but knowing Jared would hear me even from downstairs. "Baby, I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised. "I love you," I told her, kissing her lips, then bolting out of my bedroom door. Shit, the faster we could take care of the bloodsuckers the faster I could get back to Bella.

"Sorry," Jared said as we made our way to the trees.

"Let's just catch the bitch," I growled.

"It's not the redhead, two male leeches, one with dreads and one looks like a red eyed college jock," Jared informed me as we stripped and then phased. I was immediately assaulted with chaos as the pack ran nose to ground after the corpses.

_About fucking time! _shouted Jake, his thoughts rich with anger, and resentment.

_Jacob! _Sam admonished, his tone clearly suggesting he did not have time for the pup's lack of focus.

_Jared, you and Embry head towards the East Treaty line, the dread lock leech is headed in that direction. _Sam ordered._ Paul, Jake, you head south East in case the leech gets past Embry and Jared._

_I'm headed toward the cliffs after the other leech. Stay focused!_

The scent of leech hung heavy in the air, the ground saturated with the scent of rotting flesh; it was so much stronger with two of them. I could smell human blood in their wake and my wolf roared knowing they had taken a life.

_Jake, Paul, be ready! _Sam's voice carried through the pack mind._ The blood sucker turned, he's headed in your direction. I'm on my way. _

All of a sudden the leech Jared and I were chasing stopped, turned and crouched. His mouth pulled back over his teeth and a hiss erupted from his chest.

_Fuck, he's ugly, _Paul snorted._ Paul, keep you head in the game. The leech I've been chasing is coming up on your flank. I'm almost there, _Sam shouted.

Jared veered right; while I swerved left as we attempted to circle the bloodsucker. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body, the desire to tear it apart so strong, it startled me.

_Awe, Choir Boy found his inner wolf, _Paul teased as I once again cursed the pack mind.

We chased the fucker into a clearing, Jared and I were inching our way toward it slowly, as to not give away our movements. All of the sudden the fucker jumped straight into the air, over Jared and me and back into the cover of the forest.

_Fuck! Give chase, _Sam ordered.Jared and I took off after the bloodsucker. We could see it looking around, trying to plan an escape as we gained ground. The leech jumped high into the branches of a tree. He looked down at us with a sneer, knowing we couldn't gain access to him from the ground_. _

_Follow it; it has to come down at some point, _Sam encouraged as the leech leaped from branch to branch, taunting us.

_Fuck this! _I roared, frustrated and ready to end this shit. That motherfucker was the reason I was pulled from the comfort of Bella's warm body. I sped up as fast as I could, feeling my lungs burn with the effort, and launched myself in the air, catching its foot in my mouth._ Fuck! It tastes bad, _I thought as I crashed to the ground, the leech clawing and kicking furiously at me.

I shook my head side to side, just like a damn dog. I managed to detach its foot from its leg. The fucker stumbled, but was still able to run. I raced toward him yet again, grabbing his arm in my mouth and pulling until I heard the snap, and flung it as far as I could. The leech managed to hit my side and I could feel a couple of my ribs crack. _Fuck that hurt!_ I was winded but I wanted this shit over with.

I roared with anger and lunged,swiping my paws down its marble back.The leech landed face down under the weight of my wolf body. I opened my jaws wide, and wrapped my mouth around its neck.The crunching sounds of his head detaching echoed off the trees. I felt like I was in a haze, biting, ripping, and tearing. The sound of metal being torn was loud in my ears as I shredded the fucker.

**Sam's Pov**

_Holy fuck! _Paul hissed, watching as Embry ripped the blood sucker apart._ Uh, Dude, it's shredded. _Jared told an enraged Embry as the pack watched in wonder as their calmest pack member single handedly took down the vampire.

Embry stepped back looking at the pieces of white marble that now littered the forest floor._ I'll phase and light it on fire, you boys head back to my place. _I issued the command and phased.

I took the lighter from the pocket of the shorts I'd pulled on and lit the leech on fire. The purple smoke billowed into the air, leaving an acrid death scent in its wake. "Meet back at my place," I told the pack. I stayed human, not wanting the pack in my mind, and ran through the forest toward La Push. I could feel as each one of them phased back to their human form. I slowed to a walk making my way to the edge of my yard.

The pack was sitting around the fire pit, waiting for my instructions. I made my way across my yard to greet Emily who stood in the doorway. I kissed her ruined cheek, then her sweet lips before turning and joining the rest of my pack.

They were keyed up, adrenaline still pumping through our bodies from the chase and the kill. Jake was glaring at Embry who stood with Jared and Paul, as Paul teased him about finding his inner wolf. I would have laughed if the circumstances were different.

I hadn't expected Embry to be a fighter. His wolf had been calm from the moment he phased. His eyes sight was superb when phased; I had assumed that was his strength. I was wrong.

"Good job out there," I praised. "We got one of the fuckers, the other got away. Let's stay focused. Same rules and patrol rotations." I told them dismissing the pack. "Embry, can you stay behind? I need to speak to you."

**Embry's Pov**

I stood in the doorway staring at Bella asleep in my bed. Her hair just as tangled as the sheets around her legs.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Bella's chocolate eyes sparkled as they met mine. She rose to her knees baring her body as she beckoned me to her. Her lips were still swollen from our earlier kisses, her breasts marred with the purple marks from my mouth; she wore the evidence on her thighs, that I had worshiped her.

"I was dreaming. We're going to hide in our cave and make love all day and all night, all summer long." She had the sweetest smile on her lips as she told me of her desires.

"Em… what's wrong?" she asked when I didn't smile or move from my spot in the doorway. "Embry, are you ok?"

My voice caught, "Bella, we need to talk," I told her around my constricted throat.

"Em, are you okay?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, knowing I was about to break both of our hearts with my lies. "This isn't going to work."

"W-w… what's not going to work?" She asked. Her brow furrowing as she looked at me.

"Us," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes bore into mine, as if she were trying to read my soul.

"You and me, Bella, it's just not working."

"I don't understand," she whispered, her voice hitching as the beat of her heart sped up. "Are… are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her lip quivering, the sparkle in her eyes fading.

"Yes."

I heard her suck in a breath as she scrambled, pulling and tearing at the sheets tangled around her legs. She finally freed herself and stumbled to the bathroom. I could hear the rustle of denim and cotton as she dressed. I could hear her heart beating too fast, her breathing uneven, the sounds echoing in my ears. Bella walked out of the bathroom, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She grabbed her bag from my dresser, picked up her shoes from beside the bed and walked toward the doorway.

"I'll uh, drive you home," I offered. It was the only thing I could do.

She turned from the doorway to look at me. Seeing her pain filled eyes felt like being stabbed with a million knives. "Don't bother," she whispered, disappearing down the hall. I heard a sob escape her, seconds before the front door opened and closed.

I ran down the stairs, out the back door and into the trees. I phased and followed Bella as she walked on the road toward the entrance to the reservation. I needed to make sure she got home safely. It was the only thing I could do now. She walked with her arms wrapped around herself, just as she had done when I'd first met her. The gesture ripped my heart out. She walked with her head down, until she reached the border. She leaned against the 'Welcome to La Push' sign, and fumbled in her bag, digging her cellphone out. I could hear her calling a cab, and the thought that she was alone, hurting, and left to wait, made me ill.

I watched from the cover of the trees as Bella silently cried, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. The cab pulled up, Bella looked back down the road, and then climbed in the back seat. And just like that, Bella was gone.

I howled, my heart breaking, as I took off, running to nowhere. I could hear the pack in my mind, asking me what was wrong, but I didn't answer. I couldn't. Sam ordered them to phase, and let me go.


	33. Chapter 30 Numb

****Kleenex Warning****

**Thank you to DragonFly76 for pre-reading, and MissEllen for the Beta work. **

The Torch Awards sponsored by **Impassioned Magic**. His Girl has been nom'd for best Grasp of Character, and Most Promising. There are some amazing stories listed in all of their categories. Check them out at

h ttps :/ thetorchawards (.) blogspot (.) com /p/dates(.)html

You know the drill take out the () and the spaces… ff won't let us put links in.

**CH.30 Numb**

**Sam's Pov**

_I never wanted to be Alpha._

**Flashback**

"_Embry, can you stay behind? I need to speak to you." _

"_Yeah, but uh, can we make it quick?" he pleaded looking in the direction of his house. I didn't need to be inside his head to know where his thoughts were._

"_Sit down," I urged._

"_Embry… this thing between you and Jake, it's threatening the pack. We lost the red head because of the animosity between the two of you." _

"_We lost the redhead because Jake can't fucking get over himself," Embry growled, his hands fisted at his side._

"_The secret of the pack is at risk, not to mention the safety of our people. Without a united pack, we are useless to protect those we love."_

**End flashback**

The pained howl slicing through the air freed me from my thoughts. I knew it was Embry, and I knew he'd obeyed my command. Emily squeezed my hand as I stood, shook my head, and walked to the trees. I phased, my mind immediately assaulted with Jared and Paul trying to make sense out of the chaos in Embry's mind.

_Let him go_, I commanded. _Meet me at the council hall in half an hour_. I ordered, quickly phasing before either Jared or Paul could ask more questions. I needed a few minutes to gather my thoughts. The order was necessary I told myself as I walked towards the council building.

**Jared's Pov**

Paul and I had found ourselves on the beach, still keyed up from earlier. "Choir -Boy, who the fuck knew?" Paul, shook his head.

"I did not see that coming," I agreed. "Dude, he's as lethal as you are," I laughed as Paul scowled at the comparison.

"Whatever," he growled, but I could see the small curl of his lips. "It was fucking epic," Paul finally grinned.

"Fuck, what now?" I groaned, running towards the trees to phase as the sound of a frantic howl filled the air.

"Maybe we'll get our chance to burn one of the fuckers," Paul yelled excitedly as he tore his shorts off, and phased.

_Bro, what's going on? _Embry didn't answer. His mind was fucking chaos._ Embry, is it a leech?_ I asked, trying to see into his mind.

_What the fuck, where's the leech?_ Paul asked, nose to the ground. _I can't pick anything out of his mind. He doesn't make any sense,_ Paul said. _Sam, I can't get anything from him, what the fuck is going on? Is it a leech?_ I asked anxiousl.

_Let him go. Meet me at the council hall in half an hour. _Sam ordered, phasing before Paul or I could say anything else.

I phased, pulling my shorts on, with Paul doing the same. "What the hell?" Paul asked, looking at me with confusion.

"No fucking clue," I told him as we walked towards the council building. I had a bad feeling. Embry's head was nothing but rolling thunder, I couldn't make anything coherent out of his random thoughts.

Paul and I made our way to the council building. We were a few minutes early, but that wouldn't be a problem. We walked in; Billy and Old Quil were sitting at the Elders table with Harry and Sam. What the hell is going on, I wondered. We usually didn't have pack meetings with the Elders present.

"Where's Jake?" Paul asked noticing our missing pack brother.

"Don't know," I shot a glance around before taking a seat, Paul next to me.

Sam was looking everywhere but at us. The Elders were all avoiding eye contact too.

"It's become clear that issues between certain pack members are threatening the secret of the Tribe. With that knowledge the council and I have made a decision to ensure the pack secrecy as well as pack unity." Sam began in an almost monotone voice.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Paul mumbled.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"Embry Call has been ordered to end his relationship with Bella Swan. He will have no further communication with her, he will not think of her while phased. We have come to the conclusion that this is the best course of action." Sam said, studying the back wall as he continued to spew bullshit from his mouth. "Embry's relationship with Bella is causing a rift in the pack. She is not his imprint." Sam spouted, refusing to look at either Paul or me. "The animosity between Jake and Embry is putting a strain on the pack. I cannot have a divided pack," Sam said. "We lost the red headed leech because of pack tension. We cannot endanger the lives of our people."

"Sam, you can't do this," I tried to reason with him. "Embry loves her."

"We must to do what is in the best interest of our people." Billy said, focusing everywhere but on our faces. "We cannot have the pack exposed, and if the tension continues… we have to protect the pack," Billy reasoned.

"Must be nice to be the Chief's son, huh?" Paul barked, scowling at Billy with disgust.

"This discussion is closed." Sam said the timber of the Alpha voice on the surface.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to have to answer to your pack, would we?" Paul snarled. "Fuck a brother over, and then hide behind your Alpha Voice."

"What do you care, you don't even like Bella." Sam replied, grasping at straws. He still wouldn't look at us, he knew how fucked up this was.

Paul would never admit it, but he did like Bella. "Who cares if I like her or not, you thought you had a divided pack before, what the hell do you think you have now? You just fucked over our pack brother. For what, so baby Alpha can get his way?" Paul growled.

"The pack must be protected." Sam spouted.

"I call bullshit." I yelled standing up, storming toward the Exit. I couldn't listen to anymore lies.

"Jared." Sam called, as I continued towards the door, Paul next to me, hissing under his breath. I turned to look at Sam, shaking my head, and kept walking until I was outside.

_Holy Shit!_

**Sam's Pov**

"It's for the best." Old Quil stated, as I stood to leave. I walked home, thankful I didn't see Paul or Jared on my way. I made my way inside to find Emily sitting at the table waiting for me. She quickly stood and rushed to my side, rubbing circles on my back. She was the one constant blessing in my life.

"It's done," I told her, pulling her into my lap and burying my face into her hair.

"Sam, it will all work out," Emily tried to reassure me.

_I never wanted to be Alpha._

**Bella's Pov**

"Miss… uh, we're here," the cab driver's voice pulled me from my trance. I didn't even realize he'd pulled into my driveway.

I handed him $20.00, opened the door and climbed out. I walked to the front door, pulled my key from my bag and attempted to get it into the lock, but my hands were shaking too badly.

"Miss, are you okay? Do you need some help?" the cab driver asked, I hadn't realized he was standing behind me.

"Y-yes," I managed to tell him. He took the key from my hand and slid it into the lock, turned the knob and let the door swing open.

"Are you going to be okay, should I call someone for you?" he asked.

"No, I… I'm okay. Thank you."

I slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I ached. I burned. I couldn't breathe.

I stumbled my way upstairs and into the bathroom, I turned the shower on as hot as the water temperature allowed. I pulled my clothes off; the scent of spiced peaches hitting me in the face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see every place he touched me. My breasts were dotted in purple from his mouth, my thighs littered with nibbles, my body marred, as if he'd written his name on me.

I climbed into the shower willing the water to wash my skin of his scent, his touch, pleading with some unknown entity to cleanse my memories and take away the evidence he had left behind. I grabbed the wash cloth and scrubbed my skin. If I couldn't see it maybe I wouldn't feel it. I just needed to clear his mouth from my skin. If I could just wash away his touch, I wouldn't feel his hot breath or his lips on me anymore. _Please,_ I yelled watching as my skin turned pink. _Please, please_… I cried.


	34. Chapter 31 Lost

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**CH.31 Lost**

**Bella's Pov**

I stared out my window, watching as the night sky grew lighter. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds painting the morning horizon with pink and lavender. The sky was a direct contrast to the dull gray nothingness; I felt closing in around me. I wanted to stay in bed under my covers, but I knew I couldn't do _that_ to Charlie again.

I pulled myself from my bed and quickly dressed. I combed through my hair, leaving it down and made my way downstairs. I started a pot of coffee, pulled a mug from the cabinet and walked to the fridge to get the creamer. There, I found a note written in Charlie's chicken scratch.

_Bells,_

_I've been called to Seattle to follow up on the case. I should only be gone a week. Let me know where you will be._

_Stay Safe and call me._

_Dad_

I was relieved I wouldn't have to deal with Charlie and his questions, at least not yet. What could I say? I fell in love, only to be dumped after he got what he wanted. No, I would keep that shame to myself. I didn't have any answers anyway. I thought he loved me, he said he loved me. I felt it, and then…

Embry's words echoed in my mind. "_This isn't going to work." _I could see perfectly, in memory, his expressionless face as he told me,_ "You and me, Bella, it's just not working." _

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory. I could feel the hot tears begin again, the ache in my chest grew stronger as his voice sounded inside my mind. I could see him under my closed lids.

_My own private hell. _

His words bounced around inside my head like a rubber ball that had been dropped on the road. You try to stop it from getting away, but it just keeps going.

How could I have been such a fool? I wanted to crawl inside myself, but I knew if I did, I would never get out. No, a person was capable of living with a broken heart, no matter how dead you felt on the inside. I had learned that lesson, once before.

I grabbed the afghan blanket from the back of the couch, picked up my cup of coffee and made my way outside to the back deck. I curled up on the old glider that was weathered from the rain and snow. I looked toward the forest, the very same forest Edward walked me into, and left me. He stood in front of me and told me he didn't love me that he didn't want me, and then he was gone. A part of me had always known nothing about Edward or Edward and me; together, was real. I had foolishly searched for him, getting lost and becoming helpless. Searching for the illusion of love. I loved Edward because he wanted me to. It was manipulated and manufactured, I knew the difference now. I had thought nothing could hurt worse than that. I was wrong.

I wondered if Alice had seen this. Did she see me fall in love, make love, only to be used and then tossed aside once again?

**Kay's Pov**

I remembered walking Embry to his very first day of school and knowing that from that moment on, everything would be different. He would no longer depend on me for everything. He would grow and learn and become his own person. I felt much the same now, as I had all those years ago.

I'd watched as Embry and Bella blushed and stuttered. I'd witnessed as the awkwardness faded, their confidence soared, and sat in awe at the depth of their love. They had taken things slow, and moved their relationship in baby steps. When Embry told me, he and Bella were going camping, I knew they were taking that final step. I wasn't upset, certainly not angry. Embry was nearly 18 years old and I knew he and Bella had both waited much longer than their peers. They loved each other, anyone could see that. But, no matter how many intimate embraces I'd witnessed over the last few months, it was still a strange kind of knowledge to have.

Sometimes I wondered if my attitude toward this subject was too laid back. I remember feeling as though I couldn't talk to my parents, as if they wouldn't understand. I'd raised Embry to know he could come to me with anything. That's what mothers are supposed to do, right?

I had not expected to see them home yesterday. There was a new intimacy in their embrace. The way Embry held, kissed, and touched Bella was with a new awareness. I knew. A mother always knows.

The knock at the door brought me out of my musings. I walked to the door, opened it to find Linda's grinning face. "Quil's going to dinner with Angela tonight," she announced, walking into the house.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, it's the official first date. They've only been out with her brothers or parents," Linda explained as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Whose more excited you or Quil?" I asked laughing.

"Me." Linda said matter-of-factly, with a big smile. "Angela is a doll."

I refilled my coffee cup and sat back down at the table, shaking my head at my dearest friend. She was on a mission. She'd have Quil married off before he knew to look for the 'prison skank' she feared would entice him. "So what has you looking all sad?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sad, just nostalgic. I've been thinking of Embry's first day of school and all his other firsts," I admitted.

Linda eyed me before she nodded in understanding. "Have they come back yet?" she asked.

"No, but they were here yesterday. I saw them in the kitchen."

"And… do you think…"

"Yes. It's strange to know but yet I know it was a decision that was made with respect and love," I told her knowing Bella and Embry had not rushed themselves. For that I was thankful.

"True. You knew it was coming, but it is odd to know. Are you sure?"

"I am. It's not like he's going to announce anything, and I'm definitely not asking. We've had all the 'talks' we could possibly have, but yes, I'm sure. They didn't see me, but I saw them. The way he held her, it was different. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it was more… it was just more," I told her, knowing you had to see it to understand.

"Embry has always been so shy. I always thought Quil would be first." Linda told me with a soft smile. We'd raised the boys side by side, in a lot of ways we each had two sons.

"I know."

"Do you remember when the boys came home the first week of third grade and decided they were going to quit school?" Linda asked chuckling.

"Yes, and I remember the look Quil got on his face when he found out that wasn't an option." I laughed at the memory of a gangly Quil scowling and mumbling about mean teachers and no recess.

"Or the time they dug up all those worms and put them in the bathtub?" I shook my head.

"I was so mad until I looked down at the two of them. They were both covered in mud, grinning from ear to ear," Linda smiled at our shared memory.

"And now… they're practically grown," I sighed wistfully.

Linda and I had been reminiscing for hours when I looked at my watch and realized just how late it was. "I thought they'd be home by now," I commented.

"I doubt they'll come back until they absolutely have to," Linda said.

I knew Embry had taken yesterday and today off from work. "You're probably right," I agreed, thinking perhaps I wouldn't see them until morning.


	35. Chapter 32 The Longest Day

**AN: **I received several PM's from readers that were upset that I did not reveal what happened and why in the last chapter. I want to address that as well as those that were unhappy with the short chapter. First, there is a story of Bella and Embry I want told, both together and separate. If I give all the answers away now, 'their' story is unfinished. I hope you'll trust that I have a plan. Second, there is a reason this chapter as well as last chapter are shorter than usual. I want to establish how Embry and Bella are feeling, where their minds are as well as those around them, and that doesn't take an extra-long chapter to do. The chapters will get longer in length (as my usual chapters) as this story progresses into the what, how, why that you all are, wanting to know.

Thank you to my Pre-reader and friend **Dragonfly76** (who lets me rant, complain and bounce things off her. I heart you!) And to my super awesome Beta: **MissEllen**

* * *

**CH. 32 The Longest Day**

**Embry's Pov**

I could feel the snow crunch under my paws as I made my way North. I finally stopped when I could no longer run. My lungs burned and my legs ached. I phased and slipped on the shorts that were tied around my ankle. Unsure if I could hold myself up, I sat down, leaned my head against a tree and closed my eyes. Bella's face taunted me behind my closed lids.

Memories of the first time I saw her assaulted me. I saw in perfect detail every moment, every touch we had shared. I could almost feel her skin as I remembered the satin feel of her naked body against mine. The sound of every 'I love you' echoed through my mind. I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body as my memories moved from our shared touches to the look on her face as I broke her heart with the lies I was forced to tell. My eyes snapped open as uncontrollable hate rolled through me, causing my human body to shake. I took deep breaths, trying to control my wolf. If I phased I wouldn't be able to see Bella's face, hear her voice, or remember the smell of her hair. Sam had taken those things from me, just as he had taken Bella.

Once I had calmed myself enough not to phase, I stood up and looked around. I didn't know how long I had been inside my head, watching my memories like a movie, but the sun was long gone and in its place was a black sky. It must be past midnight, I thought. The snow swirled around me falling in dizzying patterns. I took a step forward, my bones ached from having sat still for so long, the frozen air hurt to breathe but none of that compared to the feeling of my heart being bled dry. It literally felt as if it had been ripped from my chest.

I stared up at the sky, praying to the spirits. My prayers were interrupted as a howl sliced through the still night. I knew it was Sam, even his howl held authority. I debated whether to answer his call. I didn't want to, but I knew he would just track me.

I phased where I stood, not caring about my shredded shorts. "_What?"_ I growled, feeling the hate settle into my being.

I had never felt such hatred toward another until that moment, when he ordered me away from Bella. I wanted him to hurt the way I hurt. I had never imagined he would use his Alpha status to harm one of us, but I knew better now.

"_I only did what was best for the pack_." Sam said having seen my every thought.

"_You did what was best for you!" _I snarled, frightening a small rabbit from the brush it was hiding under._ "I hope one day you hurt as much as I do you son of a bitch!"_ I roared. I could feel my wolf body vibrate with the rage that surged through me.

I heard him sigh, though in wolf form it sounded like a strangled growl. "_Get back. You have patrol_," he ordered and phased out of my head.

_Coward,_ I thought.

**Jared's Pov**

I lingered just inside the tree line behind Embry's house. Sam had ordered him back to La Push, sometime in the middle of the night. It was almost sunset, and he still hadn't made it back. I turned to look behind me having heard a twig snap, but I already knew it was Paul. I could smell him.

"Shut up," he hissed before I had a chance to say anything. I wanted to laugh, but we weren't hiding behind Em's house to surprise him for a party. Embry was our pack brother. The wolf inside each of us needed to know our pack mate was safe. It was instinctual. We didn't say anything else; there wasn't anything to be said.

We had been waiting for close to an hour. Our instincts told us our brother was getting closer. We could feel it. The ground under our feet began to quake with the force of Embry's wolf's paws. He must have been running at top speed. We watched as Embry's wolf halted. He looked around, hung his head and phased human. "Holy shit," Paul hissed. Embry looked like hell. His eyes were sunken in, his skin had a light sheen to it; as if he had a fever and even though it wasn't possible in such a short amount of time, he looked thin, as if he'd lost weight.

If he knew we were there, he didn't acknowledge us. He pulled a pair of shorts from one of the hollowed out trees we kept extra pairs stashed in. He slipped them on and walked across the street, climbed his front steps, and slipped through his front door never looking up.

Sam had always been fair. I never would have thought he was capable of such cruelty, but this whole fucked up situation was cruel. Embry was a good guy and Bella, fuck, the girl was as nice and down to earth as anyone I'd ever met. In this moment I hated Sam, Jake and the elders.

Paul and I didn't talk as we left the cover of the forest. We walked toward First Beach, sitting down in the sand and staring out at the water. Paul was quieter than usual. "Why do you think they did it?" I asked. Sure, I knew it had something to do with Jake, but it felt like we were missing something, something bigger than jealousy.

"Don't know," Paul ground out. I knew he was pissed. He was a hard-ass, but the only family he had was the pack, and now one had betrayed another. It all felt wrong. We were supposed to family, and family was supposed to look out for each other.


	36. Chapter 36

There is a rumor going around that FF will be pulling stories with more than a K rating. Let's hope it's just a rumor. If this should happen all of my stories are on …. trickyraven. Ning. Com

I will continue to update on FF until the rumors either die down, or the stories are pulled.

Thanks,

Iamtwilightobsessed-MP


	37. Chapter 33 Intuition

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**CH. 33 Intuition**

**Kay's Pov**

I was sitting at the table drinking my coffee, when Embry slinked down the stairs, and out of the door without so much as a good morning. I had seen little more than his retreating back in the last week. At first I laughed it off, thinking he didn't want to have the 'did you use a condom' talk, but as the days passed it had become clear he wasn't avoiding a conversation, rather he was avoiding me.

"Anything?" Linda asked walking in.

"No, and Bella still hasn't come around either." The phone in the kitchen started ringing and I knew I had to answer it. I got up, ending our conversation to see who the caller was.

_**Hello, **_

_**Uh… this is Charlie, Charlie Swan… is Bella there? **_

"_**No… Charlie, Bella's not here.**_

I looked over at Linda who had her brow quirked.

_**Charlie, is everything ok? **_

_**Yeah, I, well… Bella isn't answering at the house and her cell phone tells me her voice box is full, whatever that is. **_

_**I'm sure I'll be seeing her soon, would you like me to have her call you?**_

_**Yeah, that'd be good. And uh, let her know I'll be in Seattle another three days? **_

_**Sure, I'll let her know. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Click**_

I hung up the phone, turned to look at Linda. "Charlie is in Seattle," I went from curious to worried in an instant.

"And Bella's not here?" Linda looked as confused as I felt.

"No, and hasn't been in a week," I mused aloud. "Charlie said he hasn't been able to reach her."

"I'm sure everything is fine. She and Embry probably just had an argument. All couples fight, even those blissfully in love." Linda smiled at me. I nodded, but deep down I didn't think things were fine. Call it mother's intuition or whatever, but I had a bad feeling.

The next few days saw my 'bad feeling' grow. Embry had suddenly developed a hair trigger temper. He wouldn't talk to me, he was ignoring Quil, and if I so much as mentioned Bella's name he stormed out of the room or out of house altogether. I knew he had snuck out of the house at least once, and there was still no sign of Bella. I had tried calling her cell phone, but I only got the same full voice mail message that Charlie had mentioned, and there was no answer at her house.

I pulled into my driveway, and sighed. It had been a long day. Walking inside I tossed my purse on the counter and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and the Tylenol from the cabinet.

I pressed the button on the answering machine and started looking through the mail.

**This is Charlie Swan. I'm trying to get a hold of Bella; I can't reach her on the house phone or her cell phone. Can someone give me a call and let me know she's alright. I uh, well, I'm worried. Beeep…..**

I stared at the answering machine as if it would give me the answers to the questions floating around in my head. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed back out the door. I pulled into Linda's driveway, and made my way up the walk and to her front door. Work had been stressful today, and my worry over Embry and now Bella were starting to turn into panic. I knew something was wrong I could feel it.

I knocked on the door, something I hadn't done in, well… I'd never knocked. Linda answered the door and looked me over from head to toe.

"What on earth?" she asked. "Why did you knock?"

"I don't know." I sighed, letting Linda pull me into the house.

"Kay, are you ok?" she asked, looking me over, "You look like hell," Linda said bluntly.

"Yeah, well I feel like hell," I shook my head. "Charlie left a message on the answering machine, he still hasn't been able to reach Bella," I told her. "Linda, I'm worried."

"Why don't you try calling her again?" Linda suggested, motioning for us to sit down.

_It couldn't hurt_, I thought, pulling my cell phone from my purse. I scrolled to Bella's name on my contact list and hit the green call button. It rang once before the full voicemail message sounded. I hung up, and then called her house phone. No answer there either.

"Linda, her voice mail is full, and there is no answer at her house." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Embry and Bella have been inseparable from the moment I met her… and it's been two weeks since I've seen her. Embry is avoiding me, and lashes out if her name is mentioned, and Charlie… he's called twice now looking for her. Something is wrong."

Linda stood, plucking her car keys from the hook by the door, "Why don't we drive over there? I know you're worried and at least this way you'll know she's ok, even if you don't know what's going on."

My mind raced from scenario to scenario as we made the twenty minute drive to Forks. I was a ball of nerves when we pulled up to Bella's house. The first thing I noticed was that there was no vehicle in the drive. Either she still hadn't gotten a new car, or she was gone. Also, all the curtains were drawn and it just felt wrong. Maybe it was a combination of stress, worry, and nerves, but it didn't feel right.

"Ready?" Linda asked.

I nodded, opened the car door, stepped onto the Swan's front lawn and followed Linda to the front door.

**Katie's Pov**

My mom dropped Kim and me off at Bella's house about an hour ago, and so far she hadn't said a word, not even when we yelled at her for not answering our calls. She was just sitting on her bed staring at her hands that were folded in her lap. Kim and I exchanged worried glances.

I was trying to think of what to say when we heard gravel crunch under tires, and car doors slam. Bella suddenly looked up, panicked. "Tell whoever it is I'm not here… or I'm asleep, tell them anything," she begged.

"Yeah, ok," I promised.

Kim and I walked down the stairs, both of us worried for our friend. I opened the front door to see Embry's and Quil's moms staring at us with worried looks of their own.

"Is Bella home?" Kay asked, looking past me and into the house.

"Uh yeah, but she… she's not feeling good and is asleep," I lied.

"Oh," Kay deflated. I didn't think she believed me.

"Is she okay,' she wanted to know.

Kim and I exchanged a glance; we didn't know what to say. We didn't know if Bella was ok or not, but it didn't seem like she was. I paused, still unsure of what to tell them, but not wanting to lie either. I sighed and looked up at Embry's mom, "We… we don't know," I stuttered. "She's upset but hasn't said anything yet."

"Will she see us?" Kay asked.

"I… I don't think so, she didn't want anyone to know she was home," I told her.

Linda put her arm on Kay's to keep her from walking in the house. I could see they were both worried, but Kay looked almost pained. "Ok, will you please let us know if there anything we can do, or if… something… just…," she trailed off. "Let her know her dad called the house, he's worried about her, said he hasn't been able to reach her."

"I will," I agreed and watched as they reluctantly turned and walked back to Linda's car.

I closed the door once they had driven off and Kim and I faced each other, unsure of what to think. "Let's go back upstairs," I suggested.

Bella was still in the same position as she was when we left her a few minutes earlier.

"Bella, please tell us what is going on?" I asked sitting down next to her, while Kim did the same on her other side. Kim and I watched as her entire body began to shake with sobs.

"Bella…Bella! What is wrong?" Kim asked, putting her arms around our friend. I moved so I was sitting in front of her, and rested my hand on her knee, both of us trying to comfort her as she brokenly tried to tell us what was wrong.

"He… _**sob**_… said… _**hiccup**_… we…weren't working… and … _**sob**_…broke up… _**hiccup**_… with me."

Bella finally choked her words out.

"You broke up?" I mumbled. "But, you were going to go camping and…." Oh God, I thought, turning my head to gape at Kim. Kim wore the same look of horror I'm sure I wore.

"Is… Bella, did he break up with you after…" Kim asked, unable to finish the sentence. This was every girl's biggest fear. Bella looked up at us, nodded and dissolved into even harder tears.

Kim eyes were glassy as she looked down at Bella who was holding her head in her hands and mumbling words we couldn't understand. "I'm going to kill him," Kim mouthed to me. Oh yeah, I'll help, I thought.

Bella just kept mumbling, every once in a while her words would string together and we could understand. It took twenty minutes for her to calm down enough to actually start telling us what happened. She stood up and walked over to the window.

"We… it was perfect and beautiful and everything you hope it will be," Bella said staring out of her bedroom window. "I'd never felt so loved before…" she whispered.

"We were in his room and were…" she turned her head in our direction. … "We were kissing and touching. I wanted to feel him again," she said ducking her head down toward the floor. Bella took a deep breath and turned back toward her window. "Jared came in and told Embry that he had to go to work, something about busted pipes." She sighed. "He told me he loved me, kissed me and left."

I could hear the hitch in her breath; I knew she had broken down again. Her body folded into itself as she shook with more sobs. . "He didn't come back till morning." I felt my own tears on my face as I glanced back at Kim and saw tears falling down her cheeks, too.

I didn't know what to say, was there anything to say? "I believed him. I trusted him and I believed him. "When he said he loved me… I felt it." She sobbed.

"I can still feel him and see him and I can't…," she cried. "He… he's all over me," she was getting hysterical. "h-h… his mouth, his hands, I can still feel everywhere he touched me." She cried. Her voice was tortured.

"I…" What could I say?

**Quil's Pov**

Embry was being a dick. I knew something was up, but he wouldn't tell me shit about whatever the hell was wrong and I was seriously getting pissed. I'd been trying to talk to him for a week but every time he saw me, he went the other way. Now Angela had left for California and it would have been fucking nice if my friend gave a damn.

I was laying on my bed, decidedly acting like a pussy, but seriously, my friend was MIA, my girlfriend… or well, I wanted her to be my girlfriend was gone and my sister from another mother had vanished. "Fuck!" I yelled.

I heard my mom come home, and yell from the kitchen, "Quil!" I sighed, I wasn't in the mood. I pulled myself from my bed and walked down the hall to find my mom sitting at the table. I knew something was wrong, the second I saw her.

"Have you talked to Embry?" she asked.

"No. He's being a dick," I told her. "Why?"

"Kay is worried." Mom said. "Embry is avoiding her. Quil, something is going on, if you know anything, I need you to tell me." Mom gave me the look that said she meant business.

"I don't know anything," I shrugged. "Bella would know more than me, anyway."

Mom sighed, and faced me. She had that 'I'm worried, but I don't want to admit that I'm worried look', "Charlie is in Seattle, and Bella hasn't been at Kay's in two weeks."

"What?" That made no fucking sense. Embry would have jumped to have Bella stay with him for two weeks. "That makes no sense," I stated the obvious.

"There's more," mom rubbed her fingers over her eyes. "Charlie called, trying to reach Bella. She wasn't answering her cell phone or the house phone. Kay and I drove over to Forks earlier. Kim and Katie met us at the door. They lied about Bella feeling bad, but ended up telling us something was wrong but they didn't know what. We haven't heard anything since and Embry isn't talking to his mom. Kay thinks he's sneaking out of the house and… Son, I know he's your best friend, but if you know anything… Kay is really worried, and honestly I'm beginning to worry myself."

_What the fuck, _I thought_._ "I swear. I don't know anything. He's not talking to me either." I promised my mom.

Mom eyed me, looking to see if I was telling the truth. I almost rolled my eyes. She nodded, deciding I wasn't bullshitting her. "If you find anything out, hear anything… tell me," she pressed, and I knew it was a command and not a request.

"Yeah," I agreed standing up. I started to walk back toward my room, still sulking about Angela and now wondering what the fuck was going on with Em. "Quil," Mom called as I made it the doorway of my room. I turned around and waited for her to continue. "We'll go tomorrow and get you a cell phone. I don't want that sweet Angela to forget about you."

I grinned, "You're the best!"

"Uh huh," she chuckled.

* * *

**AN:** I have been nominated for several awards in the non-canon awards. Go check them out, there are many wonderful Authors and Stories nominated.

thenon-canonawards(dot)blogspot(dot)/p/nominees(dot)html

Also, all of my stories can be found at TrickyRaven(dot)ning(dot) com


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note**

I know you're all disappointed this is not a new chapter, and I apologize for that. I have received several PM's asking about updates and worried I had stopped posting on FF, I wanted to address these issues.

First, my updates will be slow for the next few weeks. I am in the process of moving out of state. Please be patient while I get moved and settled.

For those of you worried I stopped updating on FF….I will continue to post on FF, and have no plans to remove my stories (voluntarily) so until FF deletes me or the stores are finished, I will update on FF, as well as my site Tricky Raven.

There is a chapter in the works for each of my stories, so as soon as I'm settled in my new house, I should begin posting regularly once again.

Thank you to all the readers and those who review. You keep me motivated and your reviews often brighten my day. Thanks!

Hugs,

Iamtwilightobsessed-MP


	39. Chapter 34 Dominoes

**AN:** This chapter starts roughly two and half weeks post break up and ends one month post break up.

**Remember~ Kleenex warning applies for the foreseeable future.**

* * *

**CH.34 Dominoes **

_**~Two and a half weeks post break up~**_

**Charlie's Pov**

I'd spent an unexpected two and a half weeks in Seattle. The SPD were undermanned and overworked. I'd been called up, once again, to try and make sense of the never ending pile of unsolved cases. They had hoped a fresh set of eyes would help. It didn't.

We didn't have one shred of evidence to connect a single victim to another. The only overlapping detail was the fact that they had all been brutally murdered. And our list only included the victims who had been found. There was a staggering number of missing persons. None of us could make heads or tails of what was going on.

The murders started in the heart of the city and have slowly stretched beyond to encompass the seedy parts of Seattle. The last known case was just twenty miles east of Port Angeles. The thought of the monster, or monsters, responsible for this mess coming closer to my town, made me shudder. And yet, as I pulled into my driveway, I thought I'd rather be back in Seattle, in my cheap motel room, drinking bad coffee than to find my daughter in the state I feared she was in.

When the first of my calls went unanswered, I tried to brush it off, thinking she was with Embry, but when she hadn't been at his house and still didn't answer my calls, I knew something was wrong.

I finally managed to get an answer at the house, but it was Katie Marshall who said hello. All she told me was that Bella and Embry had broken up, and she and Kim were with her. I could only pray it wouldn't be like when that bastard Cullen had left.

_At least this time she has friends,_ I thought as I pulled my tired body from the cruiser.

I trudged up the walkway and through the door, then hung my service revolver on the hook. My eyes bugged out of my head, as I took in the sight in front of me. The house was spotless… too spotless.

I shook my head, and made my way toward the staircase, wanting to shower and get out of my uniform. I was almost to the stairs, when I heard a car pull up outside. I turned and walked back into the kitchen to look out the window. Bella was standing at the passenger window of a cab, balancing three bags of groceries in her arms, while trying to pull money from her wallet.

I quickly made my way to her and shoved my hand through the open window, handing the driver a twenty, and pulled the bags from her arms. "Oh…" she jumped.

"Sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad for startling her.

We walked back into the house together. "I didn't think you'd be home yet," Bella said as she began putting the groceries away.

"I called," I told her, giving her 'the look'.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I forgot to charge my phone." She mumbled an excuse.

_**~ One Month Post Break up~**_

**Jared's Pov**

Embry and I had been walking in silence for twenty minutes. I was on patrol when he left Billy's and Sam had ordered me to stop him before he could take off again. The guy looked like shit. "I'm sorry, man." I told him, not knowing what to say.

He nodded but remained silent as we made our way toward the market. We were almost at the door when I saw Katie and Kim walking toward us (from the opposite direction.) I glanced at Em, feeling guilty for being happy when I knew he was miserable, but I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as the breeze carried her scent to me.

"Go ahead," he whispered, opening the door to the market and walking in.

"Kim!" I yelled to get her attention.

I didn't expect the look of absolute disgust that was on her face as she looked at me. "Kim?"

I knew it had been a couple days since we'd talked, but it wasn't because of me. I'd called and left a couple messages.

"Jared…" she said my name like it was a bad taste on her tongue.

"Uh… have you gotten my messages?" I asked. Maybe she was pissed, thinking I hadn't called her.

"Look, Jared, stop calling me okay." She said, turning her back to me.

"Kim?" I moved to stand in front of her. "I… shit, what did I do? I mean, I thought we were seeing each other and that it was going pretty good."

I was confused as hell. We'd gone out a few times and everything was going well. Shit, she was my imprint for fuck's sake.

"I'm not interested, so stop calling." She hissed once again, moving to walk around me.

"Wait…" I positioned myself to stand in front of her. The look on her face actually had me fearing for my life. "I don't understand," I told her, knowing that I sounded like a love sick puppy.

"I ignored the whole 'gang' rumors. I mean, it's not like I actually believe there is a gang in La Push," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't even care that you hung around with Paul, the biggest player on the Rez, or Sam, who dumped Leah for her own cousin, who is a total bitch by the way. BUT, Bella is my friend."

"Kim… I don't know what you heard, but…" I started to explain, but she interrupted me.

"You helped Embry fuck over one of my best friends!" She yelled. "I can't be with someone who could do that." She turned and walked off with Katie as I stood in the middle of the street with my mouth hanging open.

**Kay's Pov**

Embry was in the kitchen, standing at the sink, when I walked through the door. He pushed himself from the counter, turned and moved in the direction of the stairs. "Em, sit down! I want to talk to you." I told him, setting the bags down on the counter. I walked straight to the table, not even bothering to put the groceries away.

"Tell me what is going on." I demanded. I had a good idea what the answer was, or at least one of the answers, but I wanted to hear him tell me himself.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," he said. His jaw clenched as he looked down at the floor, refusing to meet my stare.

"That's just too damn bad." I banged my fist on the table. I was worried and angry and I wanted answers. "You've been walking around with a bad attitude for weeks. You've been angry and disrespectful. I know you've been sneaking out of the house. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Embry finally brought his gaze to meet mine. His eyes were stormy, "We broke up, okay? We broke up and I don't want to talk about it," he yelled, wrenching the door open and leaving. The door slammed so hard, I thought the window would break.

I just sat there, stunned. I'd figured something had happened, but honestly, I just thought they had a fight. I know he's young but watching him and Bella together, I was sure they were the real deal. None of this made sense. I didn't understand what could have possibly happened.

Linda knocked and walked in, finding me sitting at the table. "They broke up." I told her.

"What? When?" She asked, just as shocked as I was.

"Linda, this does not make any sense," I told her, shaking my head. "I saw them, they were happy and in love. And now, they've broken up?" I told her, already feeling the loss of Bella.

"I don't know." Linda patted my arm. "I'm sure they'll work it out." She knew I loved Bella; hell, she did too. It had worried me that Em was acting so out of character, and now this. I wasn't sure what to make of it all.

**Billy's Pov**

We usually held the meetings in the Council Hall, but we couldn't risk damage to the building if anyone lost their temper. Jake carried me and my damn chair across the beach. Once I was settled, he and Sam carried the coolers that were full of Emily's offerings to our gathering area. Jake took a seat across from me. Sam lit the bonfire and sat down on the log with Emily nestled into his side as we waited for the rest of the Pack to arrive.

Harry and Old Quil made their way to me, sitting on my left and right side. "Any change?" I asked.

"He's grown another three inches and his temper is getting worse." Old Quil reported about young Quil. "Linda believes his anger is from his fight with Embry," Sr. offered, shaking his head. I knew the old man was caught between pride and fear.

I nodded, knowing just how desperate the feeling was when you couldn't do anything to spare your loved ones from this fate. Harry looked out toward the water, no doubt thoughts of Seth's future on his mind. It didn't matter that young Seth had yet to show signs of phasing, he carried the gene.

I had hoped none of the other boys on the reservation would be afflicted, but with the redhead coming and going, it didn't look like the youth of the tribe would be spared.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Embry, Jared, and Paul making their way towards us. I held back the sigh that wanted to escape as I took in their faces. It was Embry that made me lose my breath. The boy looked ill. Watching as he walked toward us, his slumped shoulders and his sallow skin, took me to the last time I had seen him. It had been just days after the order had been given.

"_Come in," I shouted, hearing the heavy knock on the front door. I wheeled myself into the living room, just as Embry walked in the front door. I sighed, knowing he wasn't here for a visit._

"_What can I do for you?" I asked, deciding to ignore the elephant in the room._

_He sat down on the couch. "Don't do this. You're the Chief…" He looked at me, his eyes haunted and, wet with tears. His voice was hoarse as he spoke, "I love her. I want to marry her, please… don't do this."_

"_Embry…" I sighed. "Embry, I know you hurt right now, and for that I am sorry. But as Chief, I have to put the tribe first. The friction within the pack, has already allowed one blood sucker to escape. I cannot sit back and let my people, my tribe, be at risk."_

_Embry jumped to his feet, pacing the length of my living room floor. He turned his eyes on me, rage shining through his almost black orbs. "Friction? Don't sit there and lie to me. You're better than that, Chief Black." He hissed._

"_You didn't do this for the tribe. You did this for Jake. For __**YOUR**__ son. You used your power as Chief to get your son what he wanted. Don't pretend your reasons are honorable when we both know they're not." He accused._

"_Embry! This is about more than just you. This is about an entire tribe at risk." I told him, raising my voice to be heard over his low growls._

"_Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe your own lies. I sure as hell don't!" he snarled. Embry stalked to the door, pulled it open, and turned to look back at me. "Keep Jake the hell away from me!" __H__e slammed the door so hard, it left a crack down the center of the solid piece of oak. _

_The threat hung in the air, long after he had left._

I cleared my mind of the memory and focused on the meeting before me, sparring one last glace at Embry Call. I did feel bad for the hurt Embry was clearly suffering, but like I told him, some things were simply bigger than either him or me.

* * *

**AN: A very special thank you to TayJay! You are a dear friend, a trusted admin and I adore you!**


	40. Chapter 35 Standing Still

**Beta:Feebes**

* * *

**CH.15 Standing Still**(Remember we are under a Kleenex Warning)

**Charlie's POV**

I'd been lying awake listening to her soft cries float down the hall. This had been going on since I returned from Seattle. Bella didn't wake us up with nightmares, no, this was worse. Her sobs ripped through her and filtered into me. I sat up and glanced at the alarm clock. _3:45 AM_.

I thought about everything my only child had been through since coming to live with me. And as much as I loved having her here, I wondered if she wouldn't have been better off if she'd never left Renee.

Edward had ensnared my Bells, with flawlessly spoken words, and grand gestures. He was every romance book she'd ever read come to life. But like the characters in her books, Edward Cullen was a fake. I hadn't had the chance to know or observe Embry Call on the same level, but I'd seen enough to know that Bella had loved him. It hadn't been first love, or puppy love. She hadn't been infatuated with him or drawn to him by fancy talk and shiny cars, no, she had truly loved Embry.

I turned my head and listened as Bella's bedroom door opened and closed, her feet tip-toeing across the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the water, but I could still hear the sounds of her being sick. When she was little, she would do her best to cry in silence. Even then she was a,_ suffer- in silence_ type. She would sob until she lost her breath and got ill. She was still like that.

I sighed, ran my hand through my hair and glanced once again at the clock on my bedside table. I'd been lying here for more than an hour. It was useless to try to go back to sleep. I pulled myself from bed and descended the stairs to start a pot of coffee. I opened the front door and scooped up the paper, thankful the paper boy got an early start. I set the paper on the table and headed back upstairs to get ready for the long day I knew I had ahead of me.

The bathroom door was ajar when I walked out of my bedroom. I could hear shuffling and music playing just loud enough to come through Bella's closed door. I sighed and once again headed to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and opened the newspaper and tried to get lost in the sports section. …

Sooner than I wanted, I was taking the last swig of my coffee. I put the cup in the sink. I pulled my service belt from the hook; fastened it to my waist and headed out the door for the station. _Maybe I'd look over the files from Seattle_, I thought.

**Jared's Pov**

"Kim, Bella would want you to be happy." Katie told her.

"I know, but… but he helped Embry." Kim protested. I fucking hated that she thought I had a part of hurting Bella. I could kind of understand how she would see it that way, but it still hurt.

Katie looked at Kim, one brow raised, "Did he? I mean, do you know for sure that Jared even knew what Embry was going to do? Just because they're friends doesn't mean he helped him."

I stood hidden in the trees watching and listening as Kim and Katie sat talking. I felt like a goddamned creeper! I silently begged the spirits that Kim would listen to her friend. She still refused to talk to me. It had been over a month and I was going crazy. I was reduced to having to stalk my own imprint, just to get a glimpse of her. I volunteered for night patrols. It was easier to linger under her window when no one was awake to catch me. Her scent would waft from inside her room and soothe my wolf. The only thing keeping me somewhat sane was the fact I was able to see her, even if it was from a distance.

_Please, please listen to Katie,_ I mentally begged.

Kim sighed and looked at Katie, "I don't know."

.

"Maybe you should talk to Bella." Katie nodded in the direction of a little, silver car.

_Guess Bella finally got a new car_, I mused as a small, silver car pulled into Katie's driveway. _Fuck!_ She looked bad. There was a sheen of sweat covering her paler than usual skin, making her look ill. She was thin, way too thin. When Bella lifted her eyes to greet Kim and Katie, I had to swallow a growl. Gone was the emotion that used to look back at you. Her brown eyes were dull, with large purple bruises underneath. She looked wounded.

_Fucking Sam,_ I hissed.

It was no wonder Kim wouldn't return my calls. If I thought she'd helped to hurt one of my friends like that, I wouldn't want to talk to her either.

I kept watch from the cover of the forest as the girls climbed into Bella's car and drove off. "She looks like a fucking leech," Paul commented. I was so focused on watching and listening, that I hadn't heard his approach. I knew he wanted me to think he was insulting Bella, but I knew Paul well enough to know he was pissed as hell.

"Let's go," he barked, taking off toward the main road.

I jogged to catch up with him, "Where we going?"

He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "You were planning to follow her weren't you?" He rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, I was planning to follow her. _

"I'll get my keys." Paul disappeared inside his house, while I stood in his yard. I was almost glad Embry wouldn't be able to see Bella in our thoughts, Sam's order made sure of that. I didn't know what would happen to him if he saw her like that.

Paul quickly returned, jingling his keys to get my attention. We walked over and got into his truck. Paul started up the beast, backed out and headed out of the res. There weren't too many places the girls could be going, and with only one highway leading out of Forks, we would easily be able to catch up to them.

"I hope they're not going to the fucking mall," Paul groaned.

"Probably are," I shrugged not really knowing what girls did when they hung out. Guys played video games, wrestled around and pigged out. Did girls do the same shit?

We caught up with the girls pretty quick. Bella drove like a grandma. We were five cars behind them, when they pulled into the mall's parking lot. Paul grumbled and parked a few rows over from them.

We hopped out of the truck and walked toward the entrance. The mall was crowded as hell. We maneuvered our way through the throngs of people, keeping enough distance between us and the girls not to be seen, but close enough to hear what they were talking about.

Paul dodged a kid who had thrown himself on the ground wailing, "You owe me."

"Yeah, I owe you." I agreed.

The girls were in line at some fancy coffee shop in the food court. Katie was giving Kim the eye and nodding toward Bella. "So Kim, have you talked to Jared lately?" She finally asked.

I strained my ears to hear every word, just like a crack addict.

Kim shot Katie a dirty look, "Uh, no."

"Why not? I thought you two were getting along?" Katie asked a scowling Kim.

"Yeah, it's just…" Kim trailed off, looking at Bella.

"Kim doesn't want to talk to Jared because she thinks he helped Embry," Katie blurted out, squeezing Bella's hand when her breath caught at the mention of Embry's name.

"Kim?" Bella quietly asked.

"You're my friend Bella, I don't … I can't…" Kim stuttered.

Bella took a deep breath and looked Kim in the eyes. "I don't think he knew what Em… what E-Embry was going to do." She said choking on Em's name.

"But what if he did? I don't want to be with someone who could do that," Kim whispered.

"What if he didn't?" Bella countered.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Katie suggested.

Part of me felt guilty for spying, but I didn't know what else to do. Kim wouldn't talk to me, and I needed to hear her voice, inhale her scent or I was going to go feral

"Yeah, maybe," Kim shrugged. She looked torn between being loyal to Bella and following the pull to me.

Bella looked at Kim with a small, sad smile on her face. "Kim, call him. He makes you happy, and I want that for you."

"Bb…but," Kim protested.

"It's ok. I promise."

Kim looked at Bella with glassy eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Be happy," Bella said pulling Kim into a hug. "Just because I didn't get my happy ever after, doesn't mean you can't." Bella brokenly whispered in Kim's ear.

I didn't think it was possible to hate Sam and the Elders any more than I already did, but hearing Bella tell Kim to call me, and seeing the sincerity in her sad eyes, made my hatred grow.

When Kim lifted her head from Bella's shoulder, I could see Bella's eyes. They were filled with unshed tears. I could hear Paul growl under his breath and knew without asking, he too was feeling a renewed hate for our Alpha and the Elders.

"Ok, let's go shopping." Bella tried to sound cheerful while changing the subject. It was a poor attempt. One, she looked like she was about to burst into tears and two; everyone knew she hated to shop.

Kim and Katie did their best to make Bella laugh, and even when they were successful you could hear and see the undercurrent of hurt that Bella carried with her. It reminded me of our attempts to pull Embry from the dark place he'd gone to, since everything had gone down. Of course Paul would never admit to actually giving a damn, but he did.

The girls walked around the mall, every few minutes Kim and Katie would glance at Bella and then back at each other, sharing a worried look. "I'm hungry," Katie announced.

"We can go to the food court," Kim offered. It almost seemed rehearsed. _At least she has friends that care_, I thought. I knew from Embry and Jakes' memories that when the leech had left, Bella had been all alone except for the girl that Quil was into, Angela... I think that's her name.

As crowded as the mall was, it wasn't hard to follow them without detection. We grabbed some food and found a table on the opposite side of the food court from where the girls were sitting. Paul and I had our food scarfed down in seconds, while the girls each picked at theirs. It didn't help that they also talked and looked through a book that Bella had bought. When they were finished, they tossed their trash into the trashcan and headed back into the main part of the mall. They walked into a couple more stores, before finally heading toward the exit.

Neither, Paul nor I said much on the drive back to La Push. I think we were each lost in thought. Seeing Bella look so… well she looked like hell, had me feeling all kinds of emotions. We saw Embry daily; we knew what the break-up had done to him. It was different seeing what it had done to Bella. It might seem macho or some shit, but I'd been raised that you never ever hurt a girl, physically or emotionally and to see what my so called leaders had done made me sick.

Crossing back into La Push should have felt like relief. Our wolves were hard wired to want to be on our own lands, but I didn't feel any sense of pride. Paul pulled up at his house, parked and wordlessly walked inside. "I'm going for a run," he barked, taking off out of the back door and into the trees.

Yeah, a run sounded good. I needed to get rid of the hostility I was feeling. I walked to the tree line, stripped, phased and took off.

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled the cruiser out of the station's parking lot. This had been one hell of a long shift. I'd spent the majority of the day, looking over the Seattle case files, and when I wasn't doing that, I was thinking about Bella. As much as I wanted to get home, climb into bed and not surface until morning, the thought of my broken hearted daughter had me passing Forks and heading toward the res. Maybe a couple of Rainer with Billy would ease my mind.

I pulled up alongside the little, red house, parked and made my way up the steps. Billy was waiting in the doorway with a can of beer in his outstretched hand. I pulled the top off and took a long pull.

"Well you coming in?" Billy snorted as I stood drinking on the front porch.

I stepped past him into his living room, "Wise ass."

"It's been a while Chief. What brings you to my tiny reservation?" Billy asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He was the same smart ass he'd been when we were kids.

"Long day, thought I'd come out drink a beer or two before heading home," I told him the half-truth.

He looked at me in that same way I looked at perps in my interrogation room.

"I see," he hummed, taking a drink of his beer while looking at me over the top of the can. "Crime in Forks keeping you busy?"

I shook my head, "Seattle." I couldn't give him any details but I needed to talk out my frustrations. "City's had a rash of killings. No rhyme or reason. I got called up a few weeks back. I haven't been able to make heads or tails of what the hell is going on." I told him, running my hand over my face. I was tired and worn out.

"Any suspects?"

"Not a damn one." I grumbled, feeling just as helpless in my work as I did when it came to my daughter. "No clues either. I've never seen anything like it. There's not one goddamned piece of evidence to link one victim to another. No DNA left behind at the crime scenes. Damn-it, Billy we've got nothing."

Billy clucked his tongue, "Here, have another, sounds like you need it." He held out another beer for me to take.

I nodded my thanks, and popped the top. "32… Thirty-two dead or missing, and not one of us can find anything to stop this monster.

"How many are missing?" Billy looked at me his dark eyes always seem to hold secrets.

"Nineteen just up and vanished. The others…" I shuddered just thinking of the crime scene photos. "Well there wasn't much left." I admitted.

"You headed back up to Seattle?"

I didn't want to leave Bella. She wasn't a zombie, like she had been when Cullen up and left, but she was in pain. This was different. She got out of bed each morning, she talked and hung out with her friends, hell, she was even taking online college courses, but she was in a bad way and I didn't want to leave her.

I shook my head, "No sense in going back up right now. I can just look over the case files from here."

"What's going on Chief?" He asked in that way he has. He could read a person with his eyes closed.

I sighed, "I'm worried about Bells."

"I heard she and Embry parted ways," Billy murmured. He pulled another beer from the plastic ring that held the six-pack together.

"Yeah, came home from Seattle and…" I left the sentence hanging in the air. "It's different this time Billy. Not like when that bastard Cullen took off." I reached for another beer. I wasn't good with expressing emotions and I was feeling a fuckton of them at the moment. "I don't know what to do. She cries herself sick every single night."

**Jared's POV**

Paul and I had run around the reservation, blowing off steam. We spotted Chief Swan's police cruiser headed toward the Blacks'. I'm not sure why, but we both followed without a thought to the other.

We listened as Chief Swan told Billy about the missing and dead up in Seattle. We knew the red head we'd been chasing for months was behind the attacks. The fact that she was killing so close to home enraged each of our wolves.

When Billy mentioned Bella and Embry, I had to suppress the growl I could feel deep in my chest. It was a new kind of low for him to play the sympathetic friend to the Chief, when he was to blame.

"I don't know what to do. She cries herself sick every single night," Chief Swan said. You could hear the desperation in his voice. No more than a second had passed when we heard him. Embry had been silent somewhere… somewhere close enough to hear. He wasn't able to think of Bella while phased, but the black emptiness of his thoughts told us he'd heard every word.

Paul and I turned to intercept him, to offer… hell, we couldn't offer shit, but it didn't' matter. Embry's wolf was gone. The only thing that we could find were the trampled trees he'd left in his wake.


	41. Chapter 36 When the Bough Breaks

**Betas: MissEllen & Feebes**

* * *

There is a time jump. The characters will mention it. I'm slow to update momentarily, but **all** stories are still being worked on and new chapters will be posted.

* * *

**CH. 36 When the Bough Breaks**

**(**Kleenex Warning still in effect**)**

**Embry's Pov**

I stood inside the tree line, staring across the expanse of my backyard. I could hear my mom on the phone talking to my Aunt Shelly.

She was crying, again.

"Shelly, I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. He sneaks out of the house, he leaves even after I ground him. He takes off and I don't see or hear from him for days. He wasn't even home for his birthday."

I hated hearing my mom so upset, but there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I could hear my Aunt Shelly's breath hitch, almost as if she didn't want to say what she was about to.

"Do… Dear Spirits, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but do you think it could be, well, do you think it's drugs?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." My mom painfully admitted.

I shook my head and emerged from the cover of the forest, the walk across my back lawn and up the porch stairs feeling like a thousand miles. I listened more closely as I stood on the back porch, my hand on the door knob. I could hear my mom walking through the house. I peeked through the window, careful not to be seen. My mom still had the phone to her ear as she walked into her bedroom.

That was my chance to slip inside without detection. I needed to get down the hall and up the stairs without her knowing. I turned the knob slowly, thanking the spirits when it didn't make a sound. I closed the door behind me in near silence. Once I was in my room, I inhaled trying to force the last of Bella's lingering scent into my lungs. It didn't work. 13 weeks, 91 days, 2184 hours; that was how long it had taken for her scent to completely disappear.

It felt like a lifetime since I watched the cab drive her away from La Push, away from me. I pushed myself from the door and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and stood in front of the mirror waiting for it to heat up. I stared at the reflection of the tattoo I was forced to wear. It glowed like a neon sign on my arm.

_**~HG~**_

_I looked at Sam, and then leveled each of the Elders with my glare, before turning my head to look at Jared and Paul. They both had their heads bowed. I knew they were on my side, but I also knew one order from Sam and it wouldn't matter. They knew it too._

"_I understand…" Sam started to patronize me._

"_You understand nothing, you son-of-a bitch!" I snarled as I jumped up. I knew Sam would just order me held down. He'd said as much last time we went through this._

_I peeled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor at Sam's feet. I sat down with my right arm bared for Old Quil. "Go ahead; mark me with your ownership." I hissed._

_Each jab of the needle into my skin, every dot of color that would forever mark me as theirs made my hate grow stronger. I stared into Billy's eyes as Old Quil branded me as a Quileute Warrior. All while never claiming me as one of their own people. _

_**~HG~**_

I stepped back; I couldn't look at myself any longer. I peeled the muddy cutoffs from my body, and tossed them against the wall. I climbed into the shower trying not to think of the many times I had shared this small space with Bella. But as always the memories assaulted me.

**Charlie's Pov**

I walked down the hall, bleary eyed and half asleep. I was almost to the bathroom when Bella barreled out of her room nearly knocking me down in her rush. I could feel my own stomach turn as the sounds of her getting sick resonated through the door. I hoped she was ok, the only thing worse than a crying daughter was a sick daughter.

I tapped on the bathroom door. "Bells, you uh… you ok in there? You need anything?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she croaked.

I stood in the hall waiting for her to come out. When she opened the door, her pale skin was flushed and her hair was tangled and damp from sweat. "Bells you look like hell," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Stupid Mike Newton," she grumbled, stalking towards her bedroom.

"Mike Newton?"

"This is all his fault. He was sick and the idiot refused to stay home. Now, I'm sick," she complained, before stopping in her tracks, turning and rushing back into the bathroom.

"I'll uh, I'll just make you some toast," I yelled through the door.

**Bella's Pov**

I was going to kill Mike, I decided as he walked through the door and looked at me with a grin. "Still not feeling good huh?"

"What was your first clue?" I snapped, laying my head on the counter.

"Awe, Bella, I said I was sorry. Why don't you go home? I'll let mom know you're still sick." he offered.

I didn't want to go home and have nothing to do. If I kept myself busy I had less time to think about Embry… but I really felt like shit, _maybe I could knock myself out with some cold medicine,_ I thought.

"Yeah, I think I will." I stood up feeling lightheaded. I gripped the counter, scowled at Mike as I righted myself and walked into the break room to grab my bag and keys.

I'd never been so happy to see my house come into view. I'd practically held my hand over my mouth the entire drive home to keep myself from getting sick. I climbed out of my truck, keeping my hands on the side of it, until it wasn't an option any longer and hobbled my way up the stairs. I fumbled with the keys and the lock, finally opening the door. I slipped inside and ran, as fast as my queasy stomach allowed to the bathroom.

_I fucking hate Mike Newton_, I thought as I rinsed the sour taste out of my mouth. I inched my way across the hall and into my bedroom. I peeled my clothes off and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. My hand brushed against the sweatshirt I had hidden in the back of the drawer. I pulled it out and held it to my nose. Nothing…. My breath hitched when I couldn't smell any trace of Embry.

I knew it would happen, but I wasn't prepared for how hopeless I would feel when the last traces of his spicy peach scent disappeared. It had taken nearly three months for his scent to fade away. I wondered how long it would take before I could breathe again?

I shoved the sweatshirt back into its hiding place, shut my drawer, wiped my tears and walked to my bed. I climbed in, pulling the covers over my body that felt ice cold one minute and burning hot the next, and sighed.

I was awakened from sleep by Charlie's voice, "Bells…" he called from just outside my bedroom. I rose up to look at him, regretting it immediately as my traitorous stomach heaved and sent me running toward the bathroom, again.

"Guess you're feeling bad again?" Charlie said through the door.

"Ya think?" I groused wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I pulled myself up from the floor.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Charlie was leaning against the wall, looking terrified he might catch what I have and clueless as what to do. It was endearing.

"Bells… uh, maybe you should go to the doctor," he held up his hands in surrender. "Just hear me out." He pleaded as I slinked back to the sanctuary of my room.

I could hear his footfalls behind me. He was practically bathing in hand sanitizer in his attempts to ward off the flu that seemed to be going around, he still followed. I climbed into bed, lay on my side and looked at him.

"You've been sick for a couple weeks; maybe you should see Dr. Garandy. Just think about it," he suggested seeing the scowl I could feel stretched across my face. _I hated doctors_!

I closed my eyes hoping sleep would once again find me, when my cell phone buzzed with a text. I groaned and grabbed my phone from my nightstand.

**Ang is coming. **

I read my text and laughed. Quil was beyond excited that Angela was coming home for the weekend, and he was driving me crazy.

I typed in a simple response knowing it would bug him. **I know!**

I laughed again waiting for his response.

**Come on. Help your brother out. Your incredibly handsome, super studly brother.**

He was ridiculous. Angela was somehow just as insanely infatuated with him as he was her. They'd been talking and emailing since she left after graduation for her internship. Maybe he had brainwashed her. He was having dinner with her parents and for the first time ever, he seemed nervous.

I shook my head at my pseudo brother and sent another response. Despite everything, Quil had made sure that I knew I was still his 'sister'. And he definitely kept up his end of the bargain with acting as annoying as I imagined all little brothers acted.

**You'll be fine… just don't act like, well, you. Lol **

**That was mean!**

I read his reply and nearly made myself sick when I cracked up. I could just picture him trying to look all innocent when he texted that. _Smartass_, I thought. I grinned and sent my final reply. I needed to get some sleep. I felt awful.

**XXOO**

I turned my phone off and set it on the nightstand and closed my eyes.

**Kay's Pov**

I looked over at my son; half relieved I was seeing him with my own eyes and half terrified by what I saw. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept without nightmares. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I went through an entire day without worrying myself sick.

"Embry…" I said his name getting his attention. The vacant look in his eyes as he stared at me took my breath away. Anything I had planned to say died on my lips. His gaunt face rendered me speechless.

I took a deep breath giving myself a moment to collect my thoughts. "Em…" I sat down at the table across from him, "Embry, what is going on?"

He just stared at me as if he didn't understand the question. I wanted to be sympathetic, clearly something was troubling him, but I was so worried, so angry, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to speak again without yelling.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn at the possibility. I couldn't imagine my sweet, shy son ever getting involved with drugs, but something was definitely going on.

He glared at me. "Yeah, Mom, I'm on drugs," he mocked with a scowl, stood up and walked the few steps from the table we were set at in the dining room to the kitchen.

"Embry Michael… tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded. I'd had enough. He was worrying me to an early grave. "Is it drugs?"

"No! I'm not on drugs," he yelled slamming his fist onto the counter so hard I thought he might have broken his hand. He'd changed so much over the last couple of months. I didn't recognize him. He was disrespectful, spirits know he came and went as he pleased, and his temper… his temper frightened me.

"Then you tell me what's going on because I don't understand." I told him, nearly pleading.

"Nothing is going on," he intoned, looking toward me but not at me. He had always been a bad liar. He turned his body so that I was essentially talking to his back.

"Embry… please talk to me. I know your break up with Bella…" I didn't get to finish my train of thought. He whipped around facing me with fire in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth as if he were choking on the words in his throat.

"I'm 18, I'll move out." He hissed, turned around and fled from the house, from me and from whatever the hell is was that was haunting him.

**Katie's Pov**

Quil picked me up, and we headed toward Forks to pick Bella and Angela up. "I still can't believe I'm going on a double date with you and Angela, and Bella is my date," I laughed.

"Hey, you're lucky to get a date with Bells," he joked.

We pulled up outside what I assumed to be Angela's house. I waited in the car as he went to the door and rang the doorbell. I had to laugh; the guy was bouncing in place as he waited for someone to answer. He pulled Angela into a hug as soon as she came to the door. The poor girl looked like she was struggling to breathe. I heard her tell her parent's 'bye', and then laughed as Quil grabbed her arm and raced to the car.

I opened the car door to greet Angela and to let her have the front seat. "Hey Katie," she smiled.

"Hi Angela, it's good to see you again," I told her. I gave her a gentler hug than the one Quil had. I settled into the backseat, Angela in the front next to Quil. Quil backed out of the driveway and headed toward Bella's house.

Chief Swan's police cruiser was in the driveway when we pulled in. The three of us got out of the car and climbed the few steps to Bella's front door. Before we could knock, Chief Swan walked out in his uniform.

"Girls… Quil," he greeted us a bit awkwardly. _He and Bella were a lot alike,_ I thought.

"Hey Chief," I smiled.

"Bells, is inside, but she's not feeling too good," he looked tired. "I'm headed to the station for the nightshift. Have her call me if her plans change," he said walking to his cruiser.

"She's still sick?" Quil asked, walking inside. Angela and I climbed the stairs toward Bella's room, while Quil noisily followed behind us.

"Yeah, she finally went to the doctor today, maybe he gave her something."

"Damn, you look like shit!" Quil said walking into Bella's room. Bella rolled her eyes and threw a stuffed bear at him.

"Thanks," she snarked. "Hey Ang."

"Hey Bella," Angela smiled giving her a small hug.

"Uh, Bella do you even feel like going out?" I asked. She really did look awful.

"I feel better than I did earlier…" she swayed as she stood up. "I'm ok," she tried to laugh as Quil reached for her arm to steady her on her feet.

"Uh, Bells…" Quil said helping her to sit back down.

"Bella, I think maybe you should stay home. I'll bring you some soup from the restaurant." I offered.

"Yeah?" Bella said already moving to lie back down.

"Feel better Bella," Angela smiled.

"Yeah, hurry up and get better. I can't mess with you if you're all sick and shit," Quil grinned kissing the top of her head. _For all his antics, he really is a nice guy,_ I thought.

Once Quil, Angela and I made it outside and got back into the car, I told Quil to just take me home. No way did I want to be the third wheel. "Mom, can I borrow the car?" I asked hoping she and dad didn't have any plans.

"I thought you were going out with your friends?"

"Bella is still sick and her dad is working the night shift. I thought I'd take her some soup or something." I explained.

"Sure, but don't stay too late," she said handing me the car keys. I stopped by the Clearwater's diner and picked up some chicken soup. Before I got back in the car, I called and told Bella I was on my way. I knocked on the door, opened it and walked inside. She knew I was coming. I climbed the stairs and found my friend curled up on her bed.

"I brought soup," I told her, hoping to get a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered pushing herself up to sit. I took the lid off the soup and held it out for her. She looked at it for a moment, and she threw her hand over her mouth, jumped up, and ran toward the hall. I followed behind her, watching as she knelt in front of the toilet and threw up. I grabbed a washcloth from the small bathroom closet, and held it under the tap water.

She flushed the toilet, and sat with her legs pulled to her chest, her head resting on her knee. I handed her the washcloth. "Sorry," she said quietly.

I slid down and sat next to her. I took her hand in mine and studied her sympathetically. "It's not the flu, is it?"


	42. Chapter 37 Tidal Wave

**Betas: Feebes86 & MissEllen-** Thank you ladies for all the time and effort you give to help make HG and me sound far better than I really do. You two rock the red pen... lol

**FYI**- All of the talented, funny and exceptional betas I work with are nominated in the Fandom Choice Awards ** Feebes86,** **MissEllen **and** Tayjay** have all been recognized with nominations for the work they do in fan-fiction. Go Vote!

We are still under a **Kleenex Warning!** There are several additional chapters full of angst that will also carry a Kleenex Disclaimer. I promise it won't be sad forever, but for right now and the next few updates stock up on Puffs with Aloe.

* * *

_**Previously: **_

_I slid down and sat next to her. I took her hand in mine and studied her sympathetically. "It's not the flu, is it?"_

**CH.37 Tidal Wave**

**Katie's Pov**

I didn't need to wait for a reply, the tears that slipped from Bella's eyes and rolled down her cheeks was confirmation enough.

"Oh, Bella…" I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what else to do. I held her while she cried, her whole body shook. Her breath came out in pants and I wondered how this was all going to turn out.

Bella inhaled shakily and turned her blood shot eyes on mine. "We were careful." She whispered. "We really were careful."

"When did you find out?

Bella took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "I took a test last week and the doctor confirmed it today. I'm twelve weeks."

_Twelve weeks… when would she begin to show?_ I wondered_. Right now I wished I'd paid more attention last semester in health class. Maybe if I had, I'd be better able to help._

"Embry?" I asked refocusing my attention to Bella. I pretended not to notice how her body trembled at the mention of Embry's name or the look of agony that crossed her face.

Bella shook her head, "No. I tried, but he hasn't returned my calls." She told me as fresh tears filled her eyes.

I forced a smile on my face, "Come on, we'll drive to my house, and I'll tell my mom I'm staying the night with you." I didn't think she should be alone and I knew Chief Swan would be working all night.

Bella agreed without a fight.

I helped her from the floor. "I'll wait in your room," I closed the bathroom door behind me, giving Bella some privacy. I walked across the hall and into her bedroom. I pulled my cell phone out and called my mom to ask permission to stay at Bella's and also to keep the car overnight. With that done, I sat letting everything sink in. I had no idea how I was going to help Bella, but I knew I'd do whatever I could. She was my friend, my _best _friend.

I looked around Bella's bedroom as I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. I saw a piece of black fabric peeking out from under Bella's purple pillow. I lifted her pillow and instantly knew what I was looking at. It was one of Embry's sweatshirts.

I quickly stuffed the sweatshirt back under her pillow, and took a deep breath. I shook my head and plastered a smile on my face when Bella walked back in. "Ready?" I asked, standing up.

We left her house and drove toward La Push. Neither of us said anything on the drive. I didn't know what to say, and Bella looked like she would break down if she attempted to say anything at all.

We pulled into my driveway. I turned to Bella, "Come on in, it will only take me a few minutes to pack a bag." I smiled and opened my car door as Bella opened hers.

I unlocked my front door and walked down the hall toward my bedroom with Bella following behind me. I quickly packed an overnight bag and scribbled my mom a note. She knew where I would be, but I thought I should leave a note anyway.

I picked up my bag, set the note for my mom on the counter and headed toward the front door. Bella and I climbed back into the car. I pulled out of my driveway and headed out of the rez. I decided to pull into the Ateara Market at the last minute.

Bella looked up at me in question. "I thought we could pick up some snacks and soda before we head back to your house," I suggested in answer.

I saw Quil's mom, Linda, behind the counter as we walked in and instantly thought maybe it had been a mistake to stop. Linda looked shocked to see us. I wasn't sure if it was because Bella hadn't been here on the rez since she and Embry broke up, or if it was the obvious distress Bella was in.

Linda fixed Bella with the '_mom look_'. The same stare my mom gives me when she knows something is wrong. Bella attempted a smile at her, but failed miserably. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy from all the crying she had done.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" Linda asked, hurrying around the counter and coming to stand in front of us. She looked as though she wanted to gather Bella up in a hug, but wasn't sure if it would be welcomed.

Bella looked like a deer in the headlights, "I'm good, how are you?"

_The girl couldn't lie to save her life,_ I thought.

"I'm doing great. Quil is out with Angela," Linda grinned and then looked at the two of us a little closer. "I thought you two were going with them."

"Uh, yeah, we were going to, but I've been sick so I decided to stay home." Bella stuttered.

"Chief Swan's working so I'm going to stay with Bella," I quickly added before she could give too much thought to Bella staying home sick, only to be here with me.

"Well that's nice of you, Katie," Linda smiled. "So what can I help you girls find?"

'We're just getting some snacks and stuff," I told her grabbing one of the shopping baskets that were stacked near the front counter.

Bella tripped in her haste to get away from the prying eyes of Mrs. Ateara. We walked down the junk-food aisle. We picked out a couple of bags of chips and then walked over to the frozen food and grabbed a gallon of ice cream. I could feel Linda's eyes on us as we left the store.

The drive back to Forks was as silent as the drive to La Push had been. I didn't care I knew what Bella had on her mind. I pulled into her driveway, parked and turned off the engine. Bella opened her door as I reached into the back seat to grab my bag. I opened my door and stepped out. I pulled the shoulder strap of my bag up my arm, closed my car door and turned to meet Bella on the passenger side. Bella had frozen where she stood.

I looked at her then turned my head in the direction she was staring. There sitting on the top step was Jacob Black.

Bella's shoulders sagged and her voice was nothing more than a whisper, "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

I rushed the few steps to Bella's side, making sure to stand as close to her as was comfortable. The last time Jake had been around her, he'd cut her leg. It may have been an accident but it still happened and I was worried.

"Bells... Bella, I just want to talk to you." Jake stood up, taking the steps two at a time as he walked toward her.

Bella took a step forward, and managed to sidestep Jake, and walk around him. I followed closely behind her, and stood with her as she fumbled with her keys in an attempt to unlock the door. With a final turn of her wrist, the door swung open and she paused halfway inside, "I want you to leave," she said without turning around.

We took the few steps that took us into her kitchen. Bella closed the door and locked it behind her. She walked toward the small table and fell heavily into one of the chairs. She looked completely exhausted.

I stood unsure of what to do. Looking through the window, I could still see Jake standing in the Swan's front yard. "Do you think he'll leave?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

It didn't take long to find out. Jake's heavy handed knocking startled both of us. I looked at Bella trying to see what she wanted me to do. She appeared frail and worn down. I turned to walk to the door when Bella stood up. "It's ok Katie,'' she told me with the worst attempt at a fake smile I'd ever seen.

I followed Bella the short distance to the door. I once again made sure I was close enough if she needed me but not so close as to make her feel like she couldn't handle the situation.

Bella flipped the lock, opened the door and stood there staring at Jake.

"Bells, I know I've screwed up and I'm really sorry, just let me talk to you," he pleaded.

I might have felt bad for him, that is, if I didn't know everything he had done over the last few months. He had really hurt Bella.

"Apology accepted..." Bella told him, but before she could finish what she wanted to say, Jake grinned and stepped forward to walk inside. Bella held her hand up, stopping him.

"I wasn't finished," she admonished him. "Apology accepted, but you hurt me Jake. You can't expect me to forget about everything as if nothing had ever happened. You apologized every time you said or did something hurtful, only to do something worse the next time. So yes, I accept your apology, but no, we are not friends. No, I do not want to be friends again and no, you are not welcome here."

Bella closed the door, took a deep breath and faced me, "I'll be right back," she said as she made her way toward the stairs.

I waited in the kitchen, looking through the window as Jake paced outside before he looked toward the forest and then started walking.

Jake had always been a nice guy, but something had changed. He wasn't anything like the person I'd known my whole life. I was beginning to think that no one was who I had once thought they were.

**Jake's Pov**

I had waited until dad left with Sam for the council meeting, then I'd slipped out of the back door and made my way into the forest. I'd decided to run in my human form to keep Jared, who was on patrol, from seeing my thoughts.

I ran toward Forks, going over in my mind what I would say. When I reached Bella's house, I listened closely, not detecting any heartbeats from inside. I contemplated turning around and heading home, but I knew once Sam and my dad realized I'd been here, that I'd be in deep shit, especially after they'd told me not to. I didn't know how long it would be before I got another chance. With that in mind, I sat down on the front step and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. About twenty minutes later, I heard Katie's mom's car ambling down the road. I hadn't planned on Katie being with Bella. That was definitely going to be a problem, but not enough of one to cause me to leave before I saw Bella.

I knew neither of them saw me as they pulled into the driveway. I watched as Bella stepped out of the car and took a step toward the porch... and me. She glanced up and stopped in her tracks and just stared at me.

Bella demanded to know why I was there at a whisper, but her face was cold._ Hmm, this might be harder than I anticipated,_I thought, looking at Bella's hardened face

I approached, as close to her as I dared, and asked to talk to her.

Bella somehow bypassed me without stumbling, and didn't acknowledge me at all. _Damn!_

Katie followed Bella up the steps and nervously waited as Bella fumbled with the lock and key, before finally opening the door and slipping inside.

_Fuck_... This wasn't going the way I saw it in my head. I just needed her to listen to me, to know I was sorry so that we could move on from here. Bella was my best friend and I was sure that all she needed was a little time to realize she loved me.

It would be as easy as breathing for us.

I stood staring off into the forest, gathering my thoughts before turning around. I climbed the porch steps once again, knocked on the door and waited. It was only seconds before Bella stood in the open doorway staring at me.

I tried to let her know that I realized I'd done some things a little wrong and plead with her to let me talk to her, I would have gotten on my knees and begged if she'd wanted me to.

It felt like forever passed before she said anything. "Apology accepted..."

_I knew she couldn't stay mad at me forever._

I let go of the breath I'd been holding and took a step toward her, ready to go inside and start working on getting Bella to be mine. Before I could get my huge body inside her house, she held up her hand to stop me. She was accepting my apology, but she let me know that she didn't want to be friends, and that I wasn't welcome anymore. She made it sound like I'd hurt her without really caring or being serious when I apologized.

I stood gaping at her. I opened my mouth to say something only to be silenced by Bella shutting the door.

I don't know how long I stood staring at the closed door before I turned around and started walking toward the forest to go home. I phased and carefully kept my thoughts on school starting next week, ignoring Jared's thoughts of Kim as I ran home. I reached the edge of my yard, phased human and walked across my lawn and through the back door. I sighed in relief when I realized I'd beat dad home.

I grabbed a pair of boxers off the top of the washer and a towel from the dryer, then headed toward the bathroom for a shower. I needed to come up with a plan. I was sure if Bella would just listen to me, then we would get back on track.

**Bella's Pov**

I watched from my window as Jake took off down the road. I had been worried he wouldn't leave. Jake was notoriously stubborn, and the last time I'd seen him, he had caused a scene. I didn't think I could have handled that today. My nerves were shot and I just didn't need anything else to happen right now.

Once I was sure he was gone, I made my way back downstairs. Katie was in the kitchen, sitting at the table waiting for me. _I was really lucky to have her as my friend_, I thought. I sat down and started wringing my hands. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt so out of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katie asked. I hesitated. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she quickly assured me.

"I... I don't know what to think," I admitted, looking up and meeting her eyes. It was the truth. My mind was in a million different places all at once.

"I thought you… you know... used protection," she pressed gently, just above a whisper.

"I don't know what happened. I must have missed a pill, and then the con... the condom; I don't know how it happened Katie. I mean it was only once and we were safe, we really were," I told her, almost begging her to believe me.

Katie chewed on her lip. I knew she was working up the nerve to ask her next question. "Do you know what you're going to do? I mean..."

"I don't know." I had no idea what to do. "I think I should tell him, before I make any decisions, I mean he deserves to know, right?" I said or asked. Hell, I didn't know what I was saying.

"Yeah, I guess he does," she agreed.

We sat together, each of us trying to find the words to tell the other. It was too quiet. I didn't know what to say, mostly because I wasn't sure what I was even thinking. Three months ago, I couldn't have imagined being any happier than I was, and now... now I felt empty. Not the kind of empty that I thought I felt after Edward and the Cullen's abandonment, but the kind that left you lonely.

I understood the difference now.

Katie's voice filled the silence, "Do you want to try to call him again?

"I... I'll try again." I didn't want to tell her that every time I heard his deep voice on his voicemail, it made my heart beat so fast I thought it would fly out of my chest. Or how every time he didn't return my call, that same voice sounded in my head with the words that ended my happiness.

I pulled my cell phone from the pocket of my hoodie and stared at it before finally scrolling to his name and hitting the green send button. One ring, two rings, three...

_This is Embry, leave a message..._

_Embry, it's me, Bella. I really need to speak to you. It's important. Please call me back. Bye..._

I let out the breath I was holding and slipped my phone back into my pocket. Would it ever not hurt to hear his voice, I wondered?

I looked up and caught Katie's small smile. "It's going to be okay," she patted my hand.

We spent the night doing nothing at all. Every so often Katie would ask me a question, but she never pushed for more than I was capable of saying. I appreciated her willingness to just let me be, while at the same time letting me know she was here if and when I wanted or needed her.

I turned to my side and looked at the red lights on my alarm clock. 2:07 AM. Katie had fallen asleep an hour ago, but no matter how many times I closed my eyes and willed my mind to shut off, it wouldn't.

The sun had barely risen when I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when Charlie's heavy boots stopped outside my door. He had taken to checking on me again. I knew he was worried about me but not in the same way as before.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help it when my mind drifted to all of the what ifs'. What if Embry and I were still together, would he be happy, scared, excited? Would I?

I pulled myself up so that I was sitting with my legs hanging off the bed, my stomach rolled and my head pounded. There was no use in thinking of what if's, or could be's, or might have been's. I was in the middle of right now and there were no answers that would change that.

I heard another car pull into the driveway and stood up, walked to my window and saw Charlie appear in the front yard and greet who I recognized as one of his deputies. I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could to the bathroom, my stomach heaving.

I slowly stood up, flushed the toilet and stepped in front of the sink. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water. I brushed my teeth and padded back across the hall to my room. Katie was awake.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just..." I trailed off when she nodded in understanding.

All this talking about it, made it real and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she told me noticing that my mind had wandered. She picked up her overnight bag and disappeared into the hallway.

I shut my door, dug out some clean clothes and quickly got dressed, trying to ignore my still bubbling belly. I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand. I couldn't help the fresh stab of pain or the stinging burn in my eyes when there were no missed calls or messages. I shook my head and slipped my phone into my hoodie as Katie walked in dressed and ready for the day.

"Will you be able to eat anything?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, "Maybe some toast."

Katie and I walked down the stairs Charlie was sitting at the table. I guessed that the deputy that was here had kept him from going straight to bed like he usually did after working an overnight.

"Bells, Katie," he greeted us over his coffee mug.

"Chief Swan," Katie chirped, grabbing the loaf of bread from the cabinet. I opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and hoped God was listening when I said a silent prayer to allow me to keep the OJ down.

Katie and I sat down at the table. I tentatively took small sips of my orange juice and nibbled on my toast. Breakfast with me and Charlie was always quiet and this morning was no different, even with Katie. I was pretty sure she was scared to say anything that might make him suspicious.

I could see my dad eyeing me every few minutes and I was growing uncomfortable with his not-so-subtle scrutiny. I felt like I had a sign on my forehead that read 'Bella Swan, knocked up and alone'.

"Uh, Bells..." he said from behind the morning paper.

_Did he know? Could he tell?_ I wondered; looking up, I hoped my face didn't betray the fear I felt.

"Bells, I uh, got you something. You know a... a late graduation present," he told me awkwardly as he stood. "Follow me."

I stood up, followed Charlie to the door and stood just behind him as he opened it. "I figured you would need a car to get to Port Angeles for your classes," he mumbled as he fidgeted.

I looked past him to see a blue Honda SUV. I couldn't help it, whether it was the extra hormones or something else, but I burst into tears.

"Shit!" Charlie stuttered as he turned looking at me in horror. "Bells... if you don't like it we can trade it in,'' he assured me which only made me sob harder.

"NO! I... _hiccup_... love it. I _hiccup... _promise," I choked out. I stepped toward Charlie and wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his woodsy smelling uniform shirt.

"Thank you," I mumbled incoherently.

Charlie patted me awkwardly on my back, "The keys are on the counter and all the registration has been taken care of. It has a full tank of gas, so you go have fun today." He untangled himself from me and practically ran away from me and my out of control emotions. I heard his heavy boots on the staircase and knew that he would be going to bed and I wouldn't see him again until he headed back to the station.

**Embry's Pov**

Bella had called every day for the last week. Sometimes, twice a day. I tried to answer, but Sam's Alpha order kept me from being able to pick up the phone. Hell, I couldn't even listen to her voice on voice mail. Every time I tried to answer it or play her message, my hand would burn as if I were holding it over an open flame.

I was once again staring at my cell phone as it rang and vibrated against the kitchen table. I lifted my hand and picked it up. _Mother Fucker, it burned. _I swore I could almost see my hand turn red with the intensity of the pain. I attempted to hit the green button but my body was instinctually obligated to follow my Alpha and instead I ended up crushing the goddamn thing.

I sat staring at the pieces that littered the table when Sam barged in through the back door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled.

"Bella is pulling into your driveway. You need to make her leave, and she needs to understand that it's over between you. I don't want to have to keep doing this." he informed me without an ounce of emotion in his voice.

I stood up and walked to the door, I could hear her breathing heavy from inside an SUV. _Did she finally get a new car?_

"Bella, I'll be right next to you," Katie promised her.

I knew Sam could hear my heart hammering in my chest. I hated that son-of-a-bitch more than I'd ever hated anyone or anything, including the father I never knew who tossed my mom to the side and never gave me a second look.

I watched from the window as Bella climbed out from behind the wheel and hesitantly made her way up the stairs and to my front door. Katie was right behind her.

It took Bella three minutes to actually knock on the door.

I opened the door, wanting nothing more than to throw myself at her feet and beg for forgiveness. I could smell salt and I knew she'd been crying. I stared into the forest just above her head. If I looked into her eyes, I didn't think I'd be able to breathe.

"Bella?" I said. Even to my own ears my voice sounded far away.

"Embry, I've been calling. I… uh… Embry... I really need to talk to you," she told me. She sounded tired and scared, all I could think about was how I wanted to pull her to me and take whatever was making her feel that way, away.

"Bella..." I inhaled greedily. Her scent was stronger than usual, sweeter than I remembered. I hoped that if I filled my lungs with her, it would stay with me after she left. I was desperate to breathe her in while I had the chance.

"Hurry up," Sam ordered from the hallway he was hiding in.

"There isn't anything to talk about, we're not together anymore," I spoke in a monotone, feeling my stomach churn with the lie.

"I know that, but... it's important. It will only take a minute," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have anything to talk about," I spewed, nearly choking on the deception

I closed the door, turned and started to walk through the house. I stopped right in front of Sam. "Get the fuck out of my house," I hissed.

Sam glared at me but then he turned and left.

I could feel the anger working its way through my body. My bones hurt and my muscles shook, trying to keep myself under control.

Jared showed up and dragged me outside, telling me the fresh air might help. We both knew it wouldn't.

"She called… I tried to answer it, my hand felt like I was holding it over an open flame.

I crushed my phone trying to play the voicemail." I told him. "She came by... Sam showed up. I had to make her leave. Sam made me tell her to leave."

"Em… Man, I'm sorry," He said quietly.

Paul somehow found his way to us as we walked down the beach. We'd been walking in silence for a few minutes when the wind carried her new, fragrant scent to me.

I looked around, knowing that she was nearby. I finally spotted her and Katie sitting in the sand a few hundred yards away. I stopped, unable to walk another step. Jared and Paul both turned to look at me, wondering why I wasn't able to step forward again. They followed my gaze and saw the duo, almost buried behind a sand dune.

It didn't look like they knew we were there. But then, Katie looked up and saw us.

"Embry…" she yelled. She stood staring at me with fire in her eyes.

"Katie, don't," Bella tried to pull Katie back down, but she wasn't having any of it as she stomped her way toward me.

She stopped when she stood just in front of me. "You fucking asshole! How could you say it doesn't matter?" She raged, poking me in the chest with her finger.

Bella stumbled her way to Katie's side. I wanted to reach out and help her. I wanted to hold her, tell her I was sorry and... I wanted a lot of things.

The timber of Sam's Alpha order still echoed in my mind. "It doesn't. Bella and are aren't together anymore," I was almost cruel when I repeated my earlier statement.

I stupidly glanced at Bella. She was staring at me with the most heartbroken expression I'd ever seen. I watched two single tears fall from each of her brown eyes, streaking down her cheeks. I will never forget the look in her eyes if I live to be a hundred. They were dead and unfeeling as she stared at me, like she didn't know who I was anymore.

"How the hell can you say that?" Katie yelled.

"Katie…," Bella said her voice hitching.

"But… but Bella," Katie pleaded, clearly ready to kill me.

"It doesn't matter, he said so himself." She sounded resigned. "Let's just leave," Bella told her.

"It's not right," Katie insisted, glaring at me.

"Katie…" Bella moved to whisper in her ear. "I can't… it… hurts to see him, please get me out of here,"

I stood watching as Bella walked away, I couldn't move. I just watched until she was gone.

* * *

Don't forget to vote in The Fandom Choice Awards (www)dot fandomchoiceawards dotcom


	43. Chapter 38 The Road to Hell

**AN: KLEENEX WARNING **still in effect. This chapter contains subject matter that may be offensive. It is controversial and I am in no way advocating the political issue. (Roe Vs Wade) I offer NO opinion either for or against said subject. If you do not wish to read the chapter due to the topic, please message me and I will send you the pertinent chapter information.

The last few chapters have been angst filled and the next several chapters will be as well. I assure you it is important to the story I have created. We will get to the other side, it's just going to be an angst filled ride.

* * *

**Betas: Feebes & MissEllen**

* * *

**Previously: _"Katie…" I said moving to whisper in her ear. "I can't… it… hurts to see him, please get me out of here," I begged just above a whisper._**

* * *

**CH.38 The Road to Hell**

**Bella's Pov**

"I'm going to be sick," I groaned after we'd been walking for a few minutes.

"Can you make it to the house?"

"No," I gasped looking around for anywhere that I wouldn't be seen. Katie grabbed my arm and walked me to the trees where I threw up yellow bile. It burned my throat as it exited my body.

I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt, rose up on my knees and looked into Katie's worried eyes, "I love him."

"I know." She moved to kneel beside me as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"He used me. He said he loved me, I believed him. Then he just disappeared.  
It was real, I felt it. I thought he loved me." I cried as I fell on my rear to the forest floor.

"I don't know Bella." Katie told me wrapping her arms around me as she held me and let me cry.

Finally, I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling the stickiness from my tears then, pulled my hair up trying to cool myself down. I always felt hot after I cried. My finger snagged on the necklace I hadn't yet been strong enough to take off.

Pulling it out from beneath my shirt where I kept it concealed and looked at the class ring that dangled from it. It was nestled next to the woven knot that symbolized the commitment the necklace represented.

I could feel Katie's eyes on me. She knew what the necklace was, but not the ring. I'd never told her about that. "I... couldn't take it off," I admitted feeling like an idiot.

"Bella..."

"I... I need to call Quil," I told her, ignoring the question in her eyes at my sudden declaration.

**Quil's Pov**

I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "I saw Bella," my mom blurted out before I'd even woken all the way up.

I stopped and stared at her. "Uh, yeah, I saw her too." I told her as I opened the fridge.

"She didn't look good," my mom said pinning me with her 'mom look'.

"No shit," I snorted. "She has the flu," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass... and watch your language." mom yelled. "And don't you dare drink out of the carton."

I swear the women could see every little thing within a hundred mile radius. I set the milk on the counter and grabbed a glass.

"Are you still fighting with Embry?" Mom wanted to know, as if she and Kay didn't talk every five minutes.

"We're not fighting. He's being a dick." I told her putting the milk back into the fridge and grabbing a box of toaster strudels from the freezer. Man, I love these little fuckers, I thought, jamming two in the toaster. _Why hasn't someone invented a toaster that could hold a whole box of these?_

"How did your date with Angela go?" Mom asked.

"Awesome," I grinned.

"Will she be able to come over for dinner before she goes back to California?" I knew my mom wanted to have her over as my girlfriend, even if she wasn't 'officially' my girlfriend.

"I'll ask her," I told her as my breakfast popped up. I had just stuffed my mouth full when my cell phone rang. I looked to my mom, waving a hand in front of my full mouth. She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my phone.

"Quil's phone," she answered.

"Hold on," she said in a serious tone, making me wonder who the hell was calling me that would make my mom sound like that.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Quil, it's Bella..."

"Bells,"

"I uh... can you meet me at Embry's?"

"S-sure, when?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Give me a few to get dressed"

"Uhm, can you... will you keep this to yourself?"

"Sure."

I hit the end button and stared at my phone. Ok, now I understood why my mom sounded the way she did after she answered my phone. Bella seriously sounded upset.

I looked up feeling my mom's eyes on me, "Quil, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I told her. I really didn't know. Bella sounded like shit. I stuffed the other strudel in my mouth and headed down the hall to put a shirt on and grab my shoes.

It only took me like three minutes before I was out the door and headed toward Embry's. I could see Katie and Bella walking down the road toward me. I met them a few yards from Embry's house. Bella had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy.

The three of us silently walked the rest of the way to Embry's. When we stood just in front of his house I turned to Bella, "You ok?"

" Uh, could you make sure he's not home?" She asked looking toward the ground.

"Sure," I agreed. I walked up the step, opened the door and yelled for Embry. When he didn't answer I turned back to Bella and nodded toward the open door.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'll be right back," she said stepping through the door and walking toward the staircase.

Once Bella was out of sight, I turned to Katie, "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Embry is a fucking dickhead," Katie practically growled.

"She ok?" I asked concerned._ Fuck, I mean Bells was like my sister._

Before Katie could answer, Bella walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She had fresh tears in her eyes.

"I, uh… thanks Quil," she said quietly.

"Sure, Bella, you sure you're ok?" I wanted to know.

"I'm fine." she answered looking toward the ground.

_Bella Swan was a horrible liar._

"Call me. Remember, you're my sister from another mister,'' I told her.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and then took off with Katie. I watched as they walked in the direction of Katie's house. Katie wrapped her arm around Bella and nearly carried her down the road. Whatever the hell was going on, was bad. I was sure of that.

I didn't feel like going home. I knew my mom would be waiting to interrogate me and I didn't know anything to tell her, not that I would if I did.

I headed toward the woods. Walking through the forest always helped clear my mind. I hadn't just tromped through the woods since me, Jake and Embry were younger. It seemed like a lifetime since there was a 'me, Jake and Embry'.

I ended up walking along some of the old trails; not paying attention where I was until I heard Bella and Katie talking.

I looked around to see where I was. I was standing behind Katie's house. I walked a little closer to look through the thinning trees. Katie and Bella were sitting on the Marshall's deck.

"I love him Katie." Bella cried on Katie's shoulder. "I don't understand. Why would he do that to me?"

I wanted to know what the hell Embry did.

"He just used me and then... " Bella's stuttered as her cries took over her body. I could see her tiny frame shake.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd known Embry my whole life he couldn't do something like that, what Bella was saying didn't sound like him at all.

I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping. I turned and headed home. I was, pissed and confused as hell. I never thought Em would do something like that. Hell, he loved Bella I was sure of it, or at least I thought I was. FUCK! How could he do that to her, she's Bells for fuck's sake.

I was almost home when I saw him reach his yard. He stopped and looked around before walking up the porch. _Fuck this_, I thought. He was going to tell me what the hell happened or I was going to kick his ass.

**Embry's Pov**

The look on Bella's face... fuck, I wanted to curl up and die, knowing I was the reason for it. Bella's scent was just barely detectable in the air as I walked into my yard. I inhaled, knowing it would disappear with the wind. I walked up the steps, Quil's scent mingled with Bella's and I cursed the fact that the last traces of her were tainted by his smell. I opened the door, stepped inside and froze. Her scent was all around me. She hadn't been inside earlier, she must have come back after I'd left.

Jared had followed me home. Sam had him watching me to make sure I didn't run off again. I knew he detected her scent the same time as I did. "You alright man?"

I didn't answer. I just stood there letting Bella's lavender, rain and vanilla scent wash over me. Quil's scent didn't follow hers, so I knew she'd walked in alone. I inhaled and followed her scent up the stairs and into my bedroom. I looked around, not seeing anything out of place. I turned to leave; that was when I saw it from the corner of my eye.

I was on my knees beside my bed when Jared appeared beside me demanding to know what was wrong. He grabbed my shoulders and helped me up, keeping me steady until I was able to stand on my own. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I leaned down and picked up my grandmothers' necklace and my class ring. Bella had laid them on my pillow.

"What is it?" Jared asked.

"My life." I simply told him. "This is a commitment necklace. It was my grandmother's… I gave it to Bella." I told him holding up the necklace. "I asked her to marry me, she said yes."

"Fuck, dude, I'm sorry." He said.

I put the necklace and the ring in my nightstand.

"Sam, the Elders, Jake... they took away my life, and I can't even picture her face while phased because they took that, too."

We were walking downstairs when Quil stormed through the door looking pissed as hell.

"Oh shit." Jared said too low for him to hear.

"Tell me you didn't!" He yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded, not in the mood for anything.

"Tell me you didn't fuck Bella and dump her." He growled.

"Quil…"

"NO! You fuck girls like Shay Taylor you do not fuck girls like Bells. What the hell did you do to her?"

Before I could say anything he was thundering toward me, yelling, "How could you? What the hell, Em? You turning into your pal, Paul? Fuck em and leave em," he snarled, as his body shook.

I was too distracted by Quil who was about to phase in my kitchen, to notice my mom sitting at the kitchen table holding a key… the one she had given Bella. I recognized it because it still had the purple ribbon Bella tied as a key chain on it.

"Tell me he's wrong; tell me you didn't do that." She demanded. _Fucking Hell! Could this day get any worse?_

"I'll deal with Quil, you, uh, deal with your mom. Good luck and man, I'm sorry, really, I am." Jared whispered before quickly focusing back on Quil and wrestling him out the door.

"Embry?" my mom begged. "No, you loved her, I'm sure of it. I saw it, we all saw it. Hell, we could feel it," she said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

_I wasn't the only one who loved Bella._

"Say something, damn it!" she yelled.

_What the hell could I say?_ _Not a goddamn thing_, so I just let my eyes bore holes in the wall behind her.

"My son wouldn't do that. Tell me you didn't do what Quil thinks you did, tell me right now." She pleaded, her expression begging me to tell her Quil was wrong, that I was the son she raised me to be, but I couldn't say anything.

"Oh god, you did…" She said looking at me with hurt, anger, and for the first time in my life, disgust.

"FUCK!" I punched the wall.

"I can't do this." I yelled, as I ran out of the house leaving my mom crying and probably afraid of me.

**Bella's Pov (Two Weeks Later)**

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, again.

I nodded. I didn't think any sound would be able to get past the lump in my throat.

Katie put the car in reverse, backed out of my driveway and headed North on the 101. We didn't talk on the drive; I was too lost in thought. I was thankful for Katie's silence.

I could feel my heart beating beneath my chest as we pulled into the parking lot. I knew the second I set foot out of the car, I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. This was real, this was happening, and I was terrified.

Katie walked around the car, reached for my hand and held it tightly as we walked through the ominous doors. Katie took a seat in the waiting room as I continued toward the receptionist, who handed me a clipboard full of papers and a black Bic pen. My leg bounced and I could feel my eyes fighting tears. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until my abused lungs forced me to inhale.

I stood and returned the clipboard to the receptionist, then took a seat next to Katie who once again grasped my hand in hers.

I waited what felt like an eternity, with each passing minute my heart beat faster. Thirty Seven minutes had passed since I handed the receptionist my paperwork.

"Isabella," The nurse standing at the doorway called.

"I'll be right here," Katie promised, giving me a hug and a small smile. I nodded and walked toward the nurse, glancing first at her nametag and then to the clock on the wall, 1:42 in the afternoon, I noted. I followed Jackie, the nurse, down the long hallway until we stopped in front of a door. She opened the door and ushered me into the small examining room.

"Isabella, put this on and the Doctor will be with you shortly," she told me, handing me a paper gown, before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I slipped my shirt over my head, remembering each and every time Embry had pulled my top from me; the way his hands felt cupping my bare breast, the way it felt as he sucked my nipples into his mouth. I unbuttoned my jeans, my mind replaying the last time Embry had undressed me.

I slid my pants down my legs, folded and lay them on the chair in the examining room. I pulled the gown on and laid down on the table, it was so cold and the paper crinkled loudly underneath me.

I lay on the table trying to stop the reel of memories that assaulted my mind. I could remember in perfect detail my last night with Embry. I could still feel the way he gently entered me, the pain I felt when he took my virginity, the warmth, and weight of his body as he glided in and out of mine.

I wiped my eyes removing the hot tears that slid out of the corners. I remembered every uttered 'I love you', every sweet kiss. _Lies... it was all a lie_, I reminded myself as I waited for the Doctor.

Forty five minutes later I sat fully dressed in the room, my head in my hands, when I heard the door open. I felt arms go around me. "Let's go," Katie said, pulling me up, and helping me out to the car.

I don't know how long we sat in the car, neither of us spoke and she made no attempt to start the engine. Katie ended the silence by handing me a small bag, "Here..."

"What is this," I managed between sobs.

"Just open it," She ruffled the tissue paper peeking out from inside the gift bag.

"Katie?" I held the tiny sleeper in my hand. It was all white with tiny bunnies on it, and had a matching hat.

"Did you know the mall is across the street?" she asked.

I just stared at her, then at the tiny sleeper in my hands.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to go through with it, you already love the baby because you love the baby's father," She whispered with a small, watery smile.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"You're going to have a baby, and I'm going to be the best Godmother ever!" She pulled me into a hug.

Katie drove us back to La Push. I had to get myself together before I went home. "Are you going to try to talk to Embry again?" she finally asked when we'd settled on her bed in her room.

"I'm going to call him, it's too hard to look at him," I admitted.

"You should do it now, so he can help you… if nothing else he owes you that," she said.

I pulled my cell from my purse; my hands shook as the rings sounded much too loud in my ear.

**This is Embry, leave a message, beep…..**

"I know you said it didn't matter, but I thought you should know; I'm going to keep the baby. Please call me; there are things to decide… I guess that's it, Bye."

I hung up the phone and tried not to start crying, again.

Katie put her arm around my shoulder and held me against her, "When are you going to tell your Dad?"

"Tonight, I can't keep this from him; he's a cop, he sniffs out secrets," I told her. I knew I'd never be able to hide this. I was already around 14 weeks and it would be impossible to disguise for much longer. Plus, I'd always been a terrible liar.

"Let's make a plan," Katie asked getting a notebook out to make a list.

"I have about six thousand dollars in the bank, if I can find a second job then I'll be able to save up some more before the baby comes," I said trying to think of where I could find another job.

"That's a good start," Katie said, she was playing cheerleader and I loved her for it.

I'd put off going home for as long as I could. Finally when I knew I had no other choice, I left Katie and headed home to tell Charlie.

**Charlie's Pov**

I pulled into the driveway, and made my way into the house. I hung my gun belt up and turned to see Bella sitting at the table. She was crying. We both knew she cried but she had never done it in front of me and I knew- I knew something was wrong.

"Should I sit?" I asked only getting a nod. I sat down already feeling like I had aged ten years in only a few seconds.

"I… Dad, I need to talk to you. Please just let me finish before you say anything." She pleaded. Bella turned toward me, her haunted eyes met mine. I had never seen her look so lost, so hurt. I nodded, knowing I was incapable of speech.

"I… went to Port Angeles today… to the women's clinic." She was studying her hands.

_Oh God, I knew what went on there. _My stomach rolled, and my mouth went dry.

"I… I w-w… waited thirty-seven minutes for them to call my name. I undressed, put on the gown, and lay on the table. It was so cold… too cold. The needle pinched. I don't like needles." She began.

Her voice sounded like it was far away and it was taking everything I had not to break down listening to my daughter tell her story.

"I… lay there thinking how I ended up there. I… I loved him, I really did," she whispered and I knew she still did. My heart broke all over again, listening to her sad voice.

"I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." She sobbed. "I couldn't do it." She whispered again.

I wasn't sure if I should try to say anything or if there was more.

"I already love my baby." She cried.

"I… I'll move out," she said quietly.

"B-b… Bella, look at me." My voice did not sound like my own. When she looked up I wanted to die, I'd never seen my daughter look so lost.

"You don't have to move out."

"I… I don't want to embarrass you,." she had tears streaming down her face.

"Bells... you don't have to move out."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I… I love him already, I want him." she said, and there was a spark of life in her eyes. I doubted she even realized it, but it was there, faint but there.

"Have you told Embry?"

"He uh, said it didn't matter. I left a message today when I decided to keep the baby." She said, looking down at her hands again. "He hasn't called."

I wanted to kill the motherfucker, hate stronger than anything I had ever felt surged through my body.

"I knew, when I left the clinic, I was going to be a single mother. I can do it. I can love him enough for two parents." Bella said with so much conviction, so much determination, I knew she would die trying.

"Bells, he has a responsibility. He needs to help you financially."

"NO! I can do it. He doesn't want his child… I don't want my child to grow up knowing his father didn't want him. I won't let my baby be an obligation." She was already sounding like a mother protecting her young.

"I have money saved and I can get another job. I can do this," she said with more conviction than I'd ever heard her say anything.

I sighed. Bella had no idea how expensive having a baby was. "I think he should have to contribute, but... it's your choice."

I didn't think I could look at the hurt in her another second. "I'm going to go change."

I climbed the stairs, each step heavier than the last. I entered my room, closed the door and sat on my bed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand what I was feeling.

I dialed the number, but hung up before Renee could answer. I didn't know what the hell to say to her.

I stood, walked to my closet and grabbed the first things my hands landed on. I changed and opened my door to head to the bathroom. Bella was in the hallway. She looked so unsure of herself. I hated that look on her face, it reminded me of when she dated that Cullen bastard.

She met my eyes. My heart broke all over again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I'm disappointed, but we'll figure it out."

Even in the dimly lit hallway I could see the tears slide down her face. She nodded, turned and stepped back into her room, closing the door behind her.


	44. Chapter 39 Damnation

**Betas: MissEllen & Feebes **

* * *

**Kleenex Warning still in effect!**

* * *

**CH.39 Damnation**

**Katie's Pov**

When Bella walked out of Embry's house; her eyes were glassy and I could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. I'm not sure how she was holding herself up. She looked exhausted. We didn't talk as we made our way back to my house. Once we were inside, she went straight to the bathroom, while I waited for her in my bedroom. I could hear the water running and knew she was trying to clean up. She looked a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy.

I heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open and close. She walked into my room looking calmer, but the pain she was in, saturated the air. As much as I wanted to know what she had gone to Embry's for, I knew I needed to be patient, she would tell me when she was ready.

She sat down at the chair beside my desk. "There is a new coffee shop opening in Forks," she began talking. "They're going to serve coffee and sell used books.I'm going to apply. If they'll hire me, I can work there and at Newton's. With both jobs, I'll be able to save even more before he... before the baby gets here."

"That sounds like something you will like. And..." I joked in an attempt to make her smile. "It's way better than sporting goods."

"Yeah, it is." she agreed with a small smile.

My cell phone chirped with a text. I picked it up, slid the screen open and shot Kim a quick reply.

"Kim's on her way over," I told Bella. I wondered if she was going to tell her about the baby.

Kim arrived less than ten minutes later. She practically bounced into my room. "I have a date with Jared," she squealed, but stopped as soon as she saw Bella. "Oh, I... Bella, I'm so sorry," Kim looked guilty.

"Do you like him?" Bella asked her.

"Uh, I... well yeah," Kim fidgeted.

"Then don't be sorry," Bella smiled. It was small, but it was genuine. "Kim, I want you to be happy. Besides, I know you're dying to tell us what you're going to wear."

Bella could'nt care less about clothes and makeup, but I knew she would listen as Kim described every tiny detail. It didn't matter that her own life was chaos, or that how much pain she was in. She would do it, because she really did want Kim to be happy.

_I really fucking hated Embry Call! _

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, once Kim finished talking about the clothes she planned to wear.

"No," Kim huffed. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Kim stayed for about an hour, musing over all the potential places Jared might be taking her. Bella was as sweet as ever, asking questions and offering suggestions for where they might be going.

When Kim left, Bella seemed to collapse onto herself, as if she had been running and was out of breath.

I picked at my cuticle, "Can I ask you something?"

Bella looked up at me, nodded and chewed her lip. She was just as nervous to hear the question as I was to ask it.

"Why didn't you tell Kim?"

"She's such a good friend... loyal..." Bella pulled her lip in between her teeth again.

"You think she would have canceled her date with Jared?" I already knew the answer.

Bella nodded, "Yeah."

She was right. Kim most likely would have canceled.

"What about everyone else. Quil? Angela? Embry's mom? I mean you're going to show and uh, probably soon."

"I'll tell Angela. She won't tell anyone else until I'm ready. She's just as loyal as Kim. I think I'll wait and see if Embry tells Quil and Kay. I mean, he'll tell them won't he? Even if ... if he doesn't want the baby, he'll tell them, right?" she looked at me, her eyes begged me tell her that, yes, he would tell them.

"I don't know," I admitted.

Bella looked down at her hands in her lap. "He'll tell them," she decided, but I don't think she believed her own words.

"If he doesn't?" I asked, feeling worse for her, that she didn't have anyone she could tell her news to that was happy for her. I mean, I knew it wasn't the best situation, but still, there was a baby coming.

"Then I'll tell them," she agreed.

Bella stood up, a little uneasy on her feet. "Charlie will be home soon, I have to make dinner."

I walked Bella to the door, wondering how I would handle everything if it were me in her shoes. I honestly had no idea what I would do. I waved to her as she backed out of the driveway. I watched from the doorway until her car disappeared down the road.

**Quil's Pov**

_Holy Shit! _The legends were true.

I could see Jared sitting on his haunches, watching me. "_You ok?_" he asked.

"_Hell no, I just turned into a wolf. A big ass, hairy wolf," _I sputtered, still trying to wrap my mind around the fuckery that had taken place. It was starting to make sense. _La Push gang? _I asked already knowing the answer.

Jared showed me his phase. He then played the phasing of Paul, Embry and Jake until finally showing me my own. It all played out as if I were watching a movie

"_You understand right?" _Jared asked as the last memory faded from our minds.

"_Protectors, legends, etc. etc., I get it." _I confirmed, still reeling with the overload of information.

The pack mind, as he had explained, was a serious trip. I could see inside his head. He was debating with himself about something, but I couldn't pick out what it was. Finally, I could see an image of Embry flicker through our shared mind link. I couldn't help the growl that rose from my chest.

Jared turned his head toward me,_ "Quil, take it easy on Embry. He didn't do what you think, at least not the way you think." _He cryptically told me.

I growled again. Damn, that was going to take getting used to. "_What the hell does that mean?" I_ demanded.

"_There was a council meeting... Embry was ordered by Sam and the elders to end his and Bella's relationship. They said it was causing issues in the pack and since she isn't his imprint, they ordered him to break up with her." _Jared explained.

"_What the hell?" _I yelled. "_Why would they do that?"_

"_We don't really know what the fuck happened. When Embry phased, Sam was actually pretty cool. He let Em call Bella and released him early when he proved he could handle his wolf." _Jared told me.

"_A few days before the order was given, Sam invited me and my imprint, Kim, to his house for a BBQ. Embry was standing there, but Sam completely ignored him and his relationship with Bella. Sam ended up apologizing and inviting them, but before the day could begin, we sighted a leech and had to take off into the woods." _Jared began.

I could see glimpses in his mind, but they weren't first-hand accounts, I could tell the difference.

"_That's a good pick up," _Jared complemented._ "What you're seeing is what Paul saw and broadcast through the mind link." _Jared explained.

"_Emily ignored Bella and of course because Paul was on watch, it was broadcast to us all. Em was __fucking __livid." _Jared explained. _"Bella ended up leaving. Emily didn't even know it."_

"_The leech was getting closer to Sam and Emily's house. Sam ordered Paul to run there and keep the imprints safe." _Jared replayed the events.

"_Damn" _I growled. _"Whoa! Paul actually went after her?" _I stated, seeing the images from that day.

"_He's still running extra patrols for it." _Jared sighed, but in wolf form it sounded more like a chicken choking. _"He refuses to admit he likes the girl, but he does. It's all about loyalty with him. Bella defended us to Jake and that's something that earns respect in Paul's eyes. Plus, he likes Embry. He calls him choirboy and gives him tons of shit, but it's only because he likes him. But you'll never get him to admit to either." _Jared chuckled.

I kept seeing the image of Bella as she stood and walked around the side of the house. Her shoulders slumped and her head downcast. _"Sam was just going to leave Bella unprotected? He fucking knew a leech was close." _I snarled.

"_Yeah, it was pretty bad." _Jared agreed, shaking his massive head. _"Embry was pissed as hell. Man, he was ready to rip Jake and Sam apart."_ Jared said, before continueing to show me the shit that had gone down that day. _"Jake slammed into his side. The leech got away."_

"_It never really made sense. I mean one minute he's fine with Embry dating Bella and then next everything goes to shit. It was a few days after that, that the order was given. We know Jake had something to do with it. I mean it's the only thing that makes sense. Jake slammed into Embry, a leech got away and then BAM! Embry is ordered to cut all ties with Bella. The thing is, none of us know why the Elders and Sam agreed to the order." _Jared explained.

I didn't understand why they would do that. Yeah, Jake's been a dick and we all knew he was jealous, but fuck, why would grown men get involved in that shit, I wondered.

Jared's mind showed me Embry. Him running from the res after he told Bella he was breaking up with her. Image after image of Em looking almost ill came into view.

"_Did you know he asked her to marry him?" _Jared asked me_._

"_Holy Shit!" _I reeled_._

"_No one did, he told me today..." _Jared trailed off as the images of Embry seeing Bella on the beach played before my eyes.

"_How the hell do I get back to human or whatever you call it?" _I asked_. _Seeing my best friend and the girl I thought of as a sister look like they'd been attacked... it fucking hurt.

"_You have to think of things that will calm you, and then think about being human." _Jared explained.

I tried to picture myself human like Jared directed. But every time I felt myself beginning to calm down, a new vision of Embry's sagging shoulders or Bella's bloodshot eyes, would appear in my mind.

"_I'll phase out. With only your thoughts, you might be better able to relax and shift," _Jared offered.

The air shifted as Jared's massive wolf shrunk in size and fur receded into skin. His back arched and his body lost its elongation. Four legs turned into two, until finally Jared stood before me human and naked.

_Yeah, that's a whole other mindfuck_, I thought.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pictured my mom and me and then let myself remember the photographs of my dad. Next, I went over every detail of my date with Angela. As soon as I thought of her laugh, I could hear it in my mind. With thoughts of my family and my cute Forks Girl, I feel my body once again making a change. I wanted to open my eyes but I kept them closed as image after image of my father, mother, Angela, Embry, Bella and La Push appeared under my closed lids.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I could tell that it had been hours. The sun wasn't as high in the sky as it had been, before I turned into a wolf. I shook my head. That was going to take some time to get used to.

"Not bad, " Jared complimented as he threw a pair of shorts to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt like I'd been picked up, spun around and slammed back to earth.

I stared off into the distance. "How is he? He hasn't talked to me much since they broke up."

"He's different. He's not able to think about Bella when we're phased so a lot of what's going on with him we don't really know, but he's not the same." Jared told me.

Paul walked up looking at me and gave me a nod. "Sup?"

"Where's Sam, why didn't he phase in?" Jared asked him.

"He and Emily are in Port Angeles, won't be back till tonight." Paul said before looking at me then back to Jared. "Billy had a doctor's appointment. He and Jake are in Forks."

I could feel my anger rise as the mention of Jake's name. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to calm down. I didn't want to turn back into a wolf before I could talk to Embry.

"Embry?" I wondered

"He phased right after you two phased out. His heads all fucked up, nothing's making sense cause he can't think of Bella so it's all just pain and rage." Paul explained looking away.

"Fuck." I thought of everything I just learned.

"You ok?" Jared asked.

"This… this is fucked up," I replied remembering the look in Bella's eyes.

Paul stomped off cursing under his breath.

I knew from what Jared told me that Paul was pissed at the whole situation. "She's like that. You can't help but like her, she's just…." I tried to find the right word.

"Good." Jared offered.

"Yeah, she's just good," I agreed, because she really was.

"I'm going to talk to Em," I told him as I walked toward the beach..

"I have to go with you, if we find him, I'll give you as much privacy as I can, but until you learn to deal with your wolf and control your phases, you can't be left alone." Jared explained.

I just nodded my head, it wasn't like I had much choice.

"I know where he is. He thinks it's a secret, but I've always known." I walked in the direction of the cave.

I found him exactly where I knew he'd be.

"I'll be on the bluff," Jared nodded his head, pointing toward the cliff with his chin. I knew with our heightened senses he wouldn't be able to give us complete privacy, but the gesture was appreciated.

I stared at my best friend and how broken he looked. It had me wishing I'd watched more Lifetime Channel movies with my mom. I didn't know what the fuck to say.

"I love her." He whispered as I entered the cave.

"I know," I told him, sitting down.

"I didn't…I didn't just leave her… I did but… fuck, Quil, she thinks I did that, and I did." Embry held his hands over his face.

I hadn't seen Embry cry since third grade, when Bryan Cramer called him a bastard and Em, being Em, looked it up in the dictionary.

"Fuck, I love her so much. It fucking hurts," he said and I could hear the quiver in his voice.

"She thinks I just fucked her and dumped her," he sobbed. "My mom thinks... you should have seen the look on my mom's face. She looked at me like she didn't even know me."

"I'm sorry."

"How is she?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him. "She's sad." It was the truth, not a total lie, I told myself.

"We used to come is the first place I spent time with her. I kissed her here, told her I loved her here. It's the only place that still carries her scent; it's embedded in the rock." He rambled. "This place... it's her, it's me.. it's us."

"Em, man..." I knew there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help him or Bella. This whole thing was as fucked up as anything had ever been. Embry was my best friend, had been since we were babies and Bella, shit, I loved that girl as if she were my sister.

Embry scrubbed his hands over his face, turned and looked at me. "I gotta get out of here," he said rising on unsteady legs. He walked toward the mouth of the cave and looked back at me from over his shoulder. "Watch over her for me... she's everything," he whispered before disappearing.


	45. Chapter 40 Surprise

**Betas: MissEllen & Feebes **

**Pre-Reader: Dragonfly76**

Thanks to these ladies, I sound much better than I really am. They are incredibly talented and generous in their time and I adore each of them.

* * *

**AN:** I know several readers are wondering how long the angst will last... well, it's here for several more chapters. The angst is important to get to the arc and to set the stage for the ending of HG.

* * *

**Kleenex Warning!**

**CH.40 Surprise!**

**Charlie's Pov**

Bella's keys landed on the counter with a jangle. I wanted to get up, greet her and offer words of encouragement. Instead, I stared at the game on the television, trying to think of something to say. Anything that would help erase the sadness from her eyes, but I had never been good with emotions.

I sat listening as she banged pots and pans around for the better part of an hour. Finally, turning my head to look into the kitchen, I could see her carrying a big pot to the table, guessing it was stew from the smells that had been teasing me for the last hour. I turned back and sighed. I had no idea how to talk to my daughter.

"Dinner is ready," she called.

I pulled myself out of my recliner and made my way into the kitchen. Bella sat at the table with a bowl of stew and a glass of milk. I took my seat, filled my own bowl and dug in. I could see in my peripheral vision that Bella was chewing on her lip. She seemed nervous.

"I uh... well, I have a doctors appointment Friday... if you want to go," she told me quietly.

I looked up and stared at the clock on the wall behind her, "I'll try to get out of work. Uh, just leave the information on the counter."

I quickly finished my stew and carried my dish to the sink. I walked back toward the living room and stopped in the doorway, "Bella... you need to tell your mom."

I didn't wait for a reply before I settled back in front of the TV.

The days seemed to go by at a snails pace. There was nothing going on at work. I almost wished for a random break in, anything that would require me to stay late or go in early. The problem was, I just didn't know how to be around Bella. Should I try to talk to her about the baby? Should I try to change her mind about making that son-of-a-bitch help her financially?

Sitting at my way too cluttered desk, I sighed, wishing I were better with matters of the heart. Hell, I'd never gotten over my own broken heart, how could I know how to help Bella with hers?

Looking at my watch for the hundredth time in the last hour, I noted Bella's doctor appointment was scheduled for twenty minutes from now. I stood and pulled the cruisers keys from my pocket. I put my cop mask on and slowly walked out of my office.

_I can do this_, I told myself.

I was as bad a liar as Bella.

Pulling the door open to leave, the crackle from the radio drew my attention. Standing with the door half open, I listened as the call came through. I turned to look at Barb,our dispatcher and let the door swing close behind me as I walked over to her. "I'll take it," I told her.

"Chief, it's just Mrs. Westen complaining about her neighbors dogs... again," she told me.

"I'll take it," I repeated.

After dealing with Mrs. Westen, I drove back to the station. Sitting back down behind the desk in my office, I tried to rationalize why I had taken the call rather than pass it on to one of my deputies._ It's my duty. I'm the Chief of Police,_ I told myself in an attempt to ease my guilt.

The truth was, I was terrified of my pregnant daughter.

At 7:00, I pulled myself together and headed home. The gravel of the driveway crunched under my tires. I put the cruiser in park, hands still on the wheel and stared ahead, reluctant to go inside.

After Renee left and took Bella with her, the house had never felt like a home. It was always too quiet. I sat looking at the chipped paint and the bad roof. I had taken the coward's way out today. Maybe, I'd taken the coward's way out all those years ago, when I watched my wife flee with my daughter.

Opening the cruiser's door, I climbed out and shuffled my way up the walk and to the front door. Turning the knob and finding it locked, I knew that Bella had already gone upstairs for the night. I didn't blame her. I hadn't even called to tell her that I wouldn't make it to her appointment.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge and the plate of dinner Bella had wrapped for me, I sat at the table, alone. Looking around at the empty seats beside me and listening to the silence that filled the air, I felt exactly as I had almost twenty years ago when Renee and Bella had disappeared from my life.

I finished eating and washed my dish, even drying it, and put it the cabinet. I turned to walk up the stairs when my cellphone rang. I looked down and saw my ex-wife's name on the screen. I hit ignore just like I'd done multiple times a day for the last week.

It hadn't been a particularly rough day, but I felt haggard. Like I'd aged ten years in the two weeks since Bella sat at the table and looked at me with tear filled eyes and told me she was having a baby.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I climbed the stairs and headed toward the bathroom for a hot shower. Maybe, the hot water would work out the knots in my shoulders. And if I were really lucky, maybe I'd wake up and find this all a nightmare.

I woke, feeling as though I hadn't slept at all. I changed into a clean, pressed uniform and stepped into the hallway. Bella's door was ajar and I could see she wasn't there. She had probably already left for the day. The wave of shame and guilt washed over me so quickly I had to lean against the wall to keep myself upright.

I should have gone to her appointment. She was alone and I should have been there. Feeling like more of a failure than ever before, I descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I filled my travel mug with coffee and took my holster and service revolver from the hook, attaching it to my side and left out of the front door.

I would talk to Bella tonight, I promised myself.

**Bella's Pov**

I sat in the waiting room, nervously bouncing my leg. This was my first real appointment. I hadn't noticed when I missed my first period, or the second one. At first, I had been too preoccupied with feeling as though my heart had been ripped from my chest and then I'd been hit with the flu. It wasn't until I finally decided that orange juice and toast were not going to cure me, that I stepped into Dr. Gerandy's office expecting to get a round of antibiotics, only to be told I was pregnant.

I flipped open my phone to check the time. Ten more minutes. I looked around at the couples waiting along with me. I wondered if they knew how lucky they were? When the nurse called my name, I stood up and glanced one last time at the entrance, before following her as she led me from the lobby to the exam area.

I'd left a message for Embry. I knew he wouldn't come, he'd made himself clear, but I really thought my dad would have. I sucked in a quick breath and tried not to let the tears fall as I followed the kind looking nurse down the hallway to a small alcove where she instructed me to have a seat.

I sat down and rolled my sleeve up. "Ms. Swan, I'm Lynn we'll be taking several vials of blood as well as your blood pressure, temperature, height and weight," she explained with a an apologetic smile as she lay several tubes down waiting to be filled with my blood.

_Don't pass out,_ I reminded myself.

She seemed sweet. She was older with slightly greying hair and small smile lines around her mouth. After my vitals were taken and recorded, she led me down the hall opposite from the one we had come, and into a small examination room.

She instructed me to discard all of my clothing as I would be having a full exam. She then left to give me privacy as I changed into the provided gown.

After knocking and reentering, Lynn once again graced me with a kind smile. Maybe she could see the fear coming from me. "Ms. Swan, today we're going to get your medical history and then the doctor will come in to examine you. You will also have your first ultrasound today. We'll do another ultrasound at twenty weeks." she smiled as she uncapped a pen she'd pulled from the pocket of her white coat.

After what felt like forever, I left the doctors office clutching the first photo of my baby.

_My baby... I was really going to have a baby._

I sat in my car and stared at the black and white print out. I didn't really know what I was looking at, only that the tiny being on the paper was a part of me and a part of Embry. I already loved him so much. I didn't understand how Embry could say he didn't matter. He was instantly the most important person in my world.

The drive home was short. Forks was a small town. It never took long to get from one end of town to the other. Relief flooded me as I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie's cruiser absent. Climbing out of my car, the door felt heavy as I shut it with a loud whack. The house felt eerily quiet as if it felt as lonely as I did.

Entering my bedroom, with my sonogram clutched to my chest, I felt completely alone. Embry had made himself clear. He wouldn't be a part of his child's life. Renee... she'd been so mad when I called to tell her I was pregnant. It wasn't like I thought she'd be thrilled, but I hadn't expected her anger. She kept telling me I had options. She's said that I needed to consider every option before I saddled myself with a child. I had hung up on her.

Charlie... My dad. I knew he was disappointed. He'd told me, but, a small part of me had hoped that he would come around. I thought if he went to my appointment with me, then maybe... I didn't know, maybe there would be someone besides me who wanted this baby.

I quickly wiped my tears. There was no use crying, it wouldn't change anything. I studied myself in the mirror, trying to imagine what I would look like when my stomach swelled and my baby was real to more than just me. It was hard to picture.

I placed my hand on my belly and remembered the sound of his heartbeat. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's just you and me."

I pulled myself together and changed into my pajamas. It didn't matter that it was barely 7:00. I was tired and felt drained. Lying down, I tried to shut my mind off from all the what ifs that assaulted me. I would love my baby enough for all the people who didn't' want him. With that thought, I fell asleep.

There hadn't been a single customer all day. I was tired and jumpy and I had no idea why. I'd slept nearly eleven hours last night, but I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted as he walked in the entrance. He'd only gone outside to take the trash out, but greeted me as though he hadn't seen me in a month.

I forced a smile on my face, "Hey."

"The trash is taken care of and I restocked before you came in today. We can just chill til closing," he told me eagerly as he sat on the stool next to me.

I agreed without much thought, "Yeah, ok."

"So there's a movie playing this Friday night, how about we go?" he asked, all kinds of hopeful.

"Mike…"

_Shit I'm going to tell him, I knew I would eventually have to anyway, _I thought.

"Mike, I'm... uh, I'm... pregnant." I blurted out. I waited for him to say something as he stared at me with an open mouth and wide eyes.

His face scrunched up like he was trying to find the answer to a difficult math problem. "But…you're not with him. You two broke up," he said.

I sat there watching as realization washed over his face.

"Shit, Bella… I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. He's not… he's not in the picture. It's just me and the baby." I told him. No matter how many times I said it out loud, it didn't get easier.

"Damn." He mumbled.

"I need this job. If it's going to be a problem..." I trailed off. The thought of losing my only source of income was terrifying.

"Bella, you're not going to get fired. I can be a tool, but I'm not an asshole." He laughed.

"Thank you."

"So when's the kid due?"

I could feel myself smile. "March 2nd."

"Wow Bella, you're going to be a Mom." He marveled with a small smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright well, we'll figure out what you can do around here without it being too dangerous."

"Mike… thanks." I told him and meant it.

Mike talked about everything and nothing for the rest of our shift. I thought he might turn out to be a pretty good friend after all. I clocked out and headed to my car. Actually it was a small SUV, but car just rolled off the tongue better. I still missed my truck, but I thought with a baby; I would have needed something safer and more reliable anyway. Unlike yesterday, the drive home felt like it took forever. I was tired from working all day and all I wanted to do was climb into bed and take a nap.

By the time I got home, climbed the stairs and changed into something more comfortable, I thought I'd pass out from exhaustion. I remembered the doctor had told me I'd get tired more easily, but this was ridiculous.

I walked over to my bed, sat down and pulled out my sonogram picture from the drawer in my nightstand. I still couldn't believe the unrecognizable blob on the paper was a baby. I traced the lines and squiggles with my finger, wondering if he would have my eyes and Embry's smile. Would he have have my mousy brown hair or Embry's jet black? Placing a kiss to the black and white photo, I placed it back in the drawer.

I stretched out. My eyes closed and I could feel myself drifting off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Charlie's Pov**

Why was there never a crime spree when you needed one? The radio was silent, not a single call had come in all day. With nothing going on in my town, I pulled out the case files from Seattle.

I had looked over the evidence, what little there was, enough times to have the lead officer's notes memorized. I still couldn't find a pattern. The victims ranged in age from sixteen to fifty. There was no significant factor to link any of the deceased together. It was as if some psychopath was killing the citizens of Seattle, just because he could.

Along with the dead were the missing. Twenty-seven, at last count. We hadn't been able to find a single trace of them. They had vanished, seemingly into thin air. There was no pattern to these either. Seattle had called in the Feds and still there was no new information or leads coming in.

I pulled the last page out of the folder and stared at the pictures of the lost. So many faces, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. I could only imagine how painful not knowing the fate of your loved ones would be.

With a heavy sigh, I closed the folder and picked up the phone. I had time on my hands and I wanted to reach out to the Chief of Police in Seattle. The second ring sounded in my ear as my office door was flung open.

I'd rather drive to Seattle and wade through crime scenes than deal my pissed off ex-wife who was standing in the doorway.

I set the phone on the receiver, ending the call before it began and swallowed, "Renee... uh, what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I don't know, Charlie," she hissed through clenched teeth. "My teenage daughter called and told me she was pregnant and her father wouldn't pick up the damn phone when I tried to call.

"I, uh, well..." There wasn't anything I could say. I hadn't answered her calls, because I didn't want to deal with her. Of course, had I'd known she would fly here, I would have answered on the first ring.

"Charlie, what the hell is going on?" She demanded, waltzing the rest of the way into my office.

"Bella, she told you right?" I ran my hand through my hair.

I did not miss the blatant eye roll she directed at me."Yes, why do you think I'm here?"

"She's pregnant." I stated. Hell, what else was there?

"I know that." My ex shook her head. "How is she going to have a baby? She's still a baby herself." Renee threw herself into the chair next to my desk.

While I wasn't thrilled that I was going to be a grandfather, what was done was done. And Bella had never been a baby. She'd been born thirty years old.

"Renee..." I tried to speak only to be cut off with the raising of her hand.

"Charlie, she needs to think about her options. All of her options." Renee stood up, pacing back and forth in my small office. "Are you done?"

It was just after 4:00 and I didn't have a single excuse to prolong the inevitable.

"Yeah, did you take a cab here?"

"Well I certainly couldn't rely on you to pick me up from the airport, when you wouldn't even take my calls, now could I?" she sneered as she walked ahead of me out of my office.

I could feel the migraine building already.

The drive home was silent and filled with unspoken tension. Renee seethed in the seat next to me. I was hoping she would calm down. As unhappy as I was about the situation, I knew Bella didn't need any added stress.

I pulled into the driveway, already dreading the confrontation I knew was about to take place. Renee showing up had put a damper on my ill prepared apology to Bella and I knew by looking at Renee's clenched jaw and tightly fisted hands, her visit was going to be hell.

"Renee... just take it easy on her. She's real sad," I sighed, thinking of Bella's haunted eyes that made me hurt to look at them.

Renee huffed and followed me to the front door.

_What's that serenity prayer_? I wondered. Surely, it could be used in dealing with ex-wives.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to raised voices. I rose, stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I could hear Charlie yelling at someone but couldn't clearly hear the other person's voice. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I groaned. My hair was a rats nest and I had lines across my face from my pillow. I pulled my hair up and walked to the door. I had just stepped down the first stair when the other voice sounded loud and clear.

"Charlie... she cannot have a baby," my mother hissed.

"Renee, there is already a bb-baby," Charlie stumbled with his words.

"She has options. She can come back to Florida with me, it will be like it never happened." Renee insisted.

"You didn't hear her or see her." I heard Charlie sigh. "She's already made up her mind and she's as stubborn as you."

"I'll just have to change it then," my mother insisted. "She doesn't know what she's signing up for. She'll be stuck in this town for the rest of her life. No school, no money, hell, she's not even going to make that boy help her. How is she supposed to do this on her own?"

I turned, stepped back into the hallway and walked to my room. I grabbed my bag, and the copies of the sonogram. Without tripping, I made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. The argument stopped as I came into view.

I looked from Renee to Charlie. "I heard his heartbeat yesterday," I told them. " My baby is not something that I could ever forget about as if it never happened." I lay two copies of my sonogram on the table without another word.

I walked toward the door, I needed to get out of here. I didn't have anywhere to go, but I couldn't stay here. "Bella..." my mom's voice called.

I turned and looked at her with steely eyes, "I'll love him enough for everyone." I hadn't realized my hand was on my stomach until I lifted it to reach the door knob. WIthout another word, I opened the door and walked out. I got in my car, backed out and drove down the street.

I pulled into the diner's parking lot. There wasn't anything open in Forks past six O'clock. _Small towns, _I shook my head. I sat looking in the window. There were only a few people inside. It was Saturday and too early for the high school rush, and too late for the elderly population. I pulled my phone out, and punched the numbers that I knew by heart into the call screen.

**This is Embry... leave a message... Beep...**

"Yesterday was my first doctor appointment. I heard his heartbeat... It was so fast... I love him already. I don't know how you don't. Embry, I don't understand. I just... I'll love him enough for you, too."

I hung up. I didn't know why I'd even called. I just wanted someone to know his heartbeat was strong. I took a deep breath, opened the car door and slammed it shut behind me. I walked across the concrete parking lot and took a deep breath as my hand settled on the diner's door.

I knew I needed to get used to doing things by myself. With that thought I pulled open the door and stepped inside... alone.

* * *

I have a fic rec. " Cats and Dogs" by Thetypewronger. It's a Embry/Bella pairing and it's FABULOUS! Seriously, I am crazy about this story. If you haven't checked it out already, do so... Really, like right now. It's awesome!


	46. Chapter 41 Breech

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**I know it's been a disgustingly long time since the last update. Thank you for your patience. I hope to get back to a more frequent posting schedule, but your continued patience while I work through both RL issues and writer's block is greatly appreciated. I want you to know I am grateful for all of your reviews and thankful that you are interested in what I write. A big thank you to each of the readers.**

* * *

**CH.41 Breech**

_My back ached and my feet were swollen. As the tub filled with hot water, I hoped a long soak would soothe my strained body. Carefully stepping into the porcelain, I eased myself down, fully submerged my body in the lavender scented water._

_Immediately my little one began rolling around inside my belly. _

_My son was going to be a water baby, I just knew it._

_I grabbed the sponge from the side of the tub, squeezed some body wash onto it and lathered my belly. _

"_You're so beautiful."_

_Turning my head toward the voice that always made my breath hitch, I felt my heart swell. The smile stretched across Embry's handsome face as he stared at my stomach that seemed to float atop the water. _

_Em walked toward us and knelt down beside the tub. Reaching, he took the sponge from me and began sliding it over my belly. The smile on his face, as our child danced underneath my skin, took my breath away."How's my son today? Is he treating his mommy good?" _

"_He had the hiccups earlier. I could feel little flutters every few seconds," I smiled thinking of the butterfly wings that had tickled my insides all morning._

_Embry helped me step out of the tub, then wrapped a warm towel around my shoulders. Kissing my temple he took hold of my hand and led me toward our room. I slipped on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. Once I was dressed, Em pulled me against his chest, "Come here, Baby," he walked us to the bed and gently settled me on the edge before carefully climbing behind me._

_His fingers felt so good as they worked the knots from my shoulders. He moved his hands up and down the length of my back taking away all the aches with his touch. The warmth from his fingertips soothed and calmed my muscles. His hands were magic._

_Embry wrapped his arms protectively around me, his hands lying across my stomach. My body relaxed against his. His stubbled cheek brushed against mine as he whispered in my ear, "Lay down, I'll fix dinner while you nap," pulling me down and covering me with a soft blanket. "I love you," he swore, kissing the corner of my mouth before leaving me to rest._

_I must have fallen asleep. I started to stir hearing my name being called. "Bella..." I rolled to my side, bleary eyed but well rested, "Bella..."_

"_Embry..." I sighed opening my eyes._

* * *

**Charlie's Pov**

It had been a long day. Nothing newsworthy, but a few local kids thought it would be a good idea to fill Fork's only hotel's swimming pool with hundreds of frogs. Where the hell the punks found all the frogs, I had no idea.

By the time I left the scene, four hours later, I was wet, muddy and smelled like pond sludge. Pulling into the driveway, I sighed in relief. The thought of getting out of my soiled uniform and in front of the TV with a cold beer sounded like heaven.

The house was dark when I walked inside. Flipping on the lights, I noticed the kitchen was much too clean to be hiding dinner. _Take out it is, _I thought. Pulling the battered menus from the drawer, I quickly called in a to-go order from the one and only Chinese restaurant in town. With that out of the way, I headed upstairs to shower and change.

When my feet landed on the last step, I glanced down the hall. Bella's bedroom door was open. Bypassing the bathroom, I headed toward her room to let her know dinner was on its way. Peeking inside, I could see her lying on the bed, sound asleep.

I stood in her doorway watching as her chest rose and fell. She looked peaceful. Rolling over, the blanket covering her, twisted around her hips exposing her stomach. She was still tiny, but there was an unmistakable bump. It was only in the last two weeks or so that her pregnancy was becoming visible. I knew the townsfolk would start talking soon.

I'd always felt inadequate around my own daughter. From the moment she came into this world, I'd been at a loss of what to do. She had been so little and fragile. Now, nineteen years later watching her sleep, I felt just as lost and unprepared as I did when I first held her.

My cell phone started ringing. I stepped away from Bella's door, not wanting to wake her. Looking at the caller ID, I groaned.

"Renee," I answered.

"Charlie," she greeted with just a hint of disdain.

I rolled my eyes. She needed to blame someone for the state of her relationship with Bella and I was the lucky soul she had chosen.

"Is Bella home? I've been calling her cell, but she isn't answering. She must get that from you."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying what I wanted to. It wouldn't do any good. Renee would blame me for as long as Bella refused to talk to her.

I could still see Bella from where I stood. "She's asleep," I told my ex-wife while staring at our daughter's burgeoning belly.

"Will you tell her I called and ask her to please call me back."

Since her disastrous visit last month, my patience with the woman had worn thin.I could picture her as clearly as if she were standing in front of me, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she contemplated whether or not I was telling the truth. "I'll give her the message." Shaking my head, I hung up without another word, then slipped my cell phone back in my pocket. Raising my eyes to get one last look of Bella, my breath caught in my throat.

The brightest smile I'd seen in months spread across Bella's sleeping face. I couldn't help myself as my feet shuffled me into her room. I stared down at her and wondered what she was dreaming about.

She began to stir and mumble. She had always talked in her sleep. It had been a long time since I'd heard her do it. I couldn't make out any of her words, but her face still held the smile as she mumbled and stretched.

"Bella," I called, just above a whisper. I knew I shouldn't wake her up, but I couldn't help myself.

With one final call of her name, she turned and stirred. Her eyelids fluttered as she began to wake up. Her lips twitched as she sighed, "Embry..."

I knew the second reality replaced her dream. Her eyes were haunted. She quickly sat up and turned her head toward the window, staring out at the darkening sky.

"I uh... are you hungry?" I asked, I didn't know what else to say.

"A little," she whispered.

"I ordered Chinese," I told her and quickly made my exit practically sprinting to my own bedroom.

With my head in my hands, I sat on the edge of my bed, behind my closed door yet the distance and thickness of the wood did nothing to silence the sobs I could hear from down the hall.

* * *

**Katie's Pov**

I sat in Bella's room waiting for her to tell me why she'd called and begged me to come over. She didn't look upset, which I was glad to see, but she did seem nervous.

Laughing, I reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her pacing. "Spit it out."

"I, uh..." she turned toward her dresser, pulled the top drawer open and brought her camera out, then turned back to face me. "Do you think you could take a picture... a picture of my stomach?" She shyly asked.

Her hand slid down, settling on the barely visible bump beneath her oversized t-shirt. "I love him. I want him to one day look at pictures of my stomach and know that no matter what, I wanted him."

_Don't cry. Don't cry_, I told myself, seeing Bella's eyes glisten. I had no idea what she must feel like, knowing that no one even pretend to be happy for her. Her mother had all but told her to get rid of the baby and Chief Swan, he just acted as if the baby didn't exist.

I reached out and took the camera from her. "Of course," I did my best to sound cheerful, even though my heart broke for her all over again.

She turned sideways, and stared straight ahead with one hand resting on her stomach.

"Bella, it would be better if you lifted your shirt. You can't really see anything with you all covered up," I teased because it was true, you really couldn't.

"Ok," she whispered. Bella pulled the hem of her shirt up and bunched it under her bra. I hadn't seen her belly naked before. You could definitely see a bump. It was more noticeable once the too big clothes were gone.

I took a couple sideway shots and then coached her to turn toward the camera. "Bella, it's me. It's ok to smile," I told her, doing my best not to choke up.

"Thank you," she said softly. Bella looked down at her hand that rested on her baby belly with the softest smile. I clicked the button; the flash went off at the same moment that the door flung open.

"OH MY GOD!" Kim's voice gasped.

* * *

**Quil's Pov**

Jared listened, vibrating as Sam explained that he was to tell Kim not only about the pack, but about the imprint as well. He wasn't ready to tell her, yet the Elders and Sam were taking one of the few choices we had of our own, away. Jared glared at Sam. The guy looked ready to combust. "It's not your fucking decision." Jared snarled, up turning his chair as he launched himself out of it.

Sam's impassive face stared him down. "Enough! It has been decided," Sam roared. "You will tell her." The command in his voice was unmistakable.

I looked from Sam to the elders. They disgusted me, thinking they could wield power by shouting orders. Three old men who had never suffered the breaking of bones or tearing of flesh as body morphed and changed into something otherworldly, inhuman.

"Jr...," Granddad barked, catching my attention. I glared, shook my head at him and turned my focus back to the fire. The fire popped and shot sparks into the air. The blue flames seemingly echoed our fury. I heard Granddad muttering to himself before he turned away from me and began whispering to Harry and Billy.

Jared whipped his head toward the parking lot at the same time Sam informed him that Kim was here, as if he hadn't felt her the second she had eased her mom's sedan into the parking lot.

Jared growled low in his throat before turning on his heel and shuffling through the sand toward Kim.

Having supernatural hearing came in handy, but right now, I wished I didn't have the ability to hear or smell a goddamn thing. The salty scent of Kim's tears mingled with the unmistakable scent of Bella. The combined cocktail floated on the breeze, smacked each of us in the face like a tsunami.

We could hear Kim furiously refusing to be near Embry. Hell, she didn't want to be around any of us. Kim's hostility toward us just deepened the fissures in the already wide cracks of the pack. Jake sat across the fire glaring at Embry, as if it was his fault Bella's fragrance was now tickling his nose.

Chancing a glance at my best friend, or the shell of the man he had become, I saw his hands shake at his side. His jaw was clenched so tight, I could hear bone grate against bone.

"You okay?" I asked him. It was a stupid question.

"Fucking great," he growled never taking his eyes from the fire.

"Embry… this is a big night for Jared," Sam warned, ignoring the scent that had Embry's hair on end and his heart thumping dangerously fast from inside his chest, and disregarding the tension and the potential eruption that was looming as both Em and Jake breathed in the perfume of Bella.

Em's head shot up, his razor sharp glare focused on Sam, "I'm fucking here aren't I… what the fuck else do you want?" Embry roared. I wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep himself in his own skin.

Jake's growl drowned out Sam's hiss of disapproval. "Get the fuck over yourself, you selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

_Fuck!_

Embry launched himself off the log we were sharing. His entire framed shimmered and shook as he glared at Jake with murder in his eyes.

Paul tried, but failed, to keep his growl silent. He sat on my left, a mirror image of Embry. His jaw was set, his hands fisted at his side. The whole situation was fucked up.

We were supposed to be family.

_We weren't._

I shifted my body so I could see Kim and Jared from my peripheral vision. Jared's shoulders were slumped as he tried to persuade Kim to come down to the bonfire. He was torn between making his imprint happy and following an issued command. "Kim... I... uh, I really need to tell you some things and then we can leave and go someplace to talk. I swear." Jared's voice was pleading. Hell, I could smell the anxiety coming off of him in waves.

_This was a goddamn shit storm waiting to be unleashed. _

Kim went from upset and crying to pissed off and yelling. The angrier she got the more intense her scent became... as did Bella's.

Billy leaned over whispering into Sam's ear. "Go get them. She must be told," Billy spoke in hushed tones. Why the old man bothered to whisper, I don't know. We heard every word as clear as if he had shouted.

"No one leaves." Sam growled, standing up. "And no one phases." He added, looking straight at Embry.

Embry snapped his head up and stared first at Billy then Sam. He didn't say a word but I could feel the hatred course through him.

"Embry!" Sam growled as Embry's body trembled with the need to phase.

Embry stepped forward, his lip pulled back from his teeth. The snarl that filled the nearly still night sent chills down my spine. "You're a fucking coward!" Em roared. "All of you," he turned his yellow eyes on the elders.

"Fuck you!" Jake roared back, rearing up to stand in front of Billy. "You don't talk to my dad, your chief like that."

"My chief?" Em threw his head back and laughed. "I don't have a tribe or a chief. Did you forget, I've never been claimed. I'm branded," Em shouted slapping his hand over his pack tattoo. "But not claimed."

Billy cleared his throat, "Embry, I know you're in pain, but what you think you feel for Bella will not matter once you find the one you're supposed to be with. When you imprint, all your troubles will disappear with the love you will share with that person." Em's snarl cut off whatever Billy had intended to say. Embry turned on his heel and focused his wolf's eyes on the old man.

"Won't matter?" Em bellowed. "Did it matter when your wife, not your imprint died?" Em questioned.

"You wait one goddamn minute, son..." Billy yelled.

"Am I? Am I your son? Tell me, who here shares my blood."

This was fucking painful to witness.

"Was it you, Billy?" Embry turned his glare from Billy to Harry, "How about you, Harry, huh?" Em threw his hands in the air and turned his stare onto my granddad, " Maybe an Ateara?"

"Tell me, whose blood runs through my veins. Who bequeathed me this curse and ruined my life, all without giving me a name of my own? We know someone here did or I wouldn't fucking be here. So, which one of you cheated on your wife, fucked over my mom and threw me away like garbage? Who the fuck is it?" Em screamed his rage.

His chest heaved and his shoulders trembled with the effort not to phase where he stood.

I could feel my own rage climb the length of my spine, setting my skin on fire. I wasn't the only one. From the corner of my eye, I could see Paul clenching his jaw, his hands balled into angry fists at his side. We may have lost our 'childhood' and be forced to follow the every whim of old men living in vicarious states of jealousy, but Em had lost all of his future. Bella was gone, college plans yanked away and the fragile sense of self he had learned to live with regarding his missing father had evaporated.

It was as if the air had been sucked from Embry's lungs. His shoulders sagged and his breathing became labored as he once again fixed his eyes on Billy. "She wasn't some girl to me. She wasn't a crush," he broke the brief silence, glancing at Jake before returning his eyes to Billy. "She made me someone. I didn't need the name of an absent man. None of it mattered because in her, I had a life. Did you know I asked her to marry me?" Embry paused, sucking in a much needed breath of air.

"She said, yes," his voice was as broken as he had become.

"I'm gone the second I graduate." Embry promised, sounding defeated. All his energy seemingly disappearing before our eyes. He took a step toward the trees only to halt at Sam's voice and callous words.

"You are a Quileute Protector; you have a duty to the Tribe." Sam told him, always the Alpha.

Em slowly turned to look at Sam, "No, I'm not. I'm La Push's bastard," he said spinning to look Jake in the eyes, "right Jake?"

Jake didn't say a word.

"Joshua Uley is your father." Harry's voice echoed.

_Holy hell! _I thought, waiting to wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

"You knew?" Embry demanded, whipping his head back to face Sam.

"Yes."

"FUCK YOU!" Embry yelled hitting Sam; the crack of his nose echoed into the night. Emily gasped and ran to Sam's side.

"Embry we know you're upset, but Sam is still your Alpha." Granddad told him.

Before I could say a word, Embry rounded on my granddad, "I didn't hit my Alpha, didn't you hear? He's my brother." Embry spat, looked back at Sam, then turned and started walking towards the trees only to stop when he reached Jake.

"I would have suffered a thousand deaths before I ever purposely hurt Bella. That's the difference Jake. The difference between really loving someone and being blinded by jealousy." Em's voice was nothing more than a broken whisper.

"I hope you fall madly in love; so in love that nothing else matters. I hope you love that person so much that breathing without her hurts. I hope seeing her smile makes you feel like anything is possible, that the sound of her voice makes you feel like all is right with the world. I hope you make plans to marry her, and have kids and live happily ever after..." Embry choked on his words.

" I hope that it is all ripped away from you. I hope you feel like you are fucking dying without her. I hope along with losing her, you lose the ability to think about her, to remember the sound of her voice or the way she smelled. I hope that it hurts so bad you want to kill yourself only to remember you heal too fucking fast." Embry turned from Jake to Billy, "I hope that when you think it can't hurt any more, someone tells you that it never mattered." Embry trained his gaze onto the forest. He took three steps away from our silent group, phased and disappeared into the trees.

It fucking killed me to know my best friend was in that much pain.

A terrified scream found us jerking our heads in the direction of... oh shit, I mumbled, watching as Kim's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body went limp and she fell into the panicked arms of Jared.


	47. Chapter 42 Choices

**Beta:MissEllen**

* * *

**AN: First a HUGE thank you to my beta for this story, Miss Ellen. Beta's spend a lot of time reading editing and 'teaching' us writers how to be better and they do so without a paycheck. I am eternally grateful to those who help me sound much better than I really am. Please take a moment of your time and leave some love for the betas. They earn it!**

**I also want to thank all of you readers for you patience. The updates to all of my stories nearly stopped. Between writers block, a new PT job that unexpectedly turned into FT and general RL issues, it's been slow going. Your encouraging emails have been so very appreciated. Thank you for all of the continued support of both me and this story.**

* * *

**CH.42 Choices**

**Quil's Pov**

The pack had been summoned... slowing my pace, I reluctantly made my way towards Sam's house. This was going to be the first pack meeting since the disaster of the bonfire two days ago. I was looking forward to it about as much I welcomed my own death.

Stalking into Sam's backyard, the first thing that I noticed was that none of the other wolves had arrived yet. _Fuck, I groaned, not wanting to be the first one here._ Looking around, I saw the elders huddled together on the far side of the familiar blue flames, holding court while Sam sat ever stoic beside them.

I could feel granddad's eyes on me the second I became visible to his failing eyesight. Ignoring his stare, I took the seat farthest from him and the others.

"Junior..." Granddad grunted.

I turned my head toward him, his weathered face studied mine. "We need your help," he told me while Harry, Billy and Sam also eyed me.

"My help with what?"

I could see the strain in my granddad's face as he turned his old body in my direction. "You're friends with both Embry and Jake... we need help bringing them together. This rift between the two of them needs to be fixed."

_Were they serious? _I wondered if they actually listened to themselves.

I heard my Grandad yell, "JUNIOR!" Snapping my attention back to my surroundings.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the old man. "We see everything in the pack mind, what each other thinks, feels, wants, hates... everything. Past and present. I've seen the meeting where you ambushed Embry. I heard your lies. Do you honestly think any of us believe that bullshit you spewed about pack unity? We may not know the details, but we sure as hell know the order had nothing to do with 'pack' and everything to do with Jake." I didn't wait for them to answer, they couldn't, not without more lies. Shifting my stare from my granddad to Billy. I waited until I knew he wouldn't look away. "I haven't been friends with Jake in a long time. I can't fix shit, and even if I could, I wouldn't."

"Junior! Billy is your Chief. You will respect him." Granddad barked out.

Knowing my wolf lurked just beneath the surface, I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. Once I felt my body's tremors slow, I opened my eyes and stared at the forest where Jake had just appeared. Turning my eyes back to my granddad's furious stare, I made sure I met the eyes of each of the men in front of me. "You forced Embry to hurt Bella, then you forced the same command onto me. We're supposed to be protectors, yet your orders hurt people. None of you deserve my respect." I snarled through gritted teeth, standing and walking to the front of Sam's yard to wait for the others. I didn't trust the barely contained rage I could feel slowly consuming me. Passing the side of the house, I saw Emily peeking out from the window and hoped the bitch wouldn't open her mouth; I really didn't have the patience to deal with her, too.

I'd only been waiting a few minutes when I spied Embry's sagging frame in the distance. Paul walked behind him, his face a picture of fury. It wasn't easy to watch the deterioration of our friend and pack brother, yet that's what we were forced to do. Shaking my head, feeling more sadness than I thought possible, I walked toward them, meeting them in the middle of Sam's front yard.

Silently the three of us cut across the lawn, walking along the side of the house until we were in the back yard. Emily had joined the group and was sitting between Sam and Billy.

Paul took the the chair I had abandoned earlier, Em collapsed in the seat next to him. I dropped down beside Embry. We sat in silence waiting for Jared to arrive with Kim.

Kim...

_Kim's scream had us jerking our heads from Embry's retreating form back to Jared, just in time to see Kim's body go limp as she fell into his panicked arms._

_Once I saw Kim was fine, just out cold, I turned back to the treeline, scanning the forest for Embry. I knew he'd be gone, but still I hoped._

_The sound of Jared's furious snarls filled the air, once again grabbing my attention. Sam was slowly making his way towards them and Jared was pissed._

"_Stay the fuck away!"_

"_Jared, stand down." Sam ordered. "I only want to check on her."_

_Jared snarled, "Fuck you, Alpha! You did this. All of it."_

"_Jared, let Sam check on your imprint," Granddad's voice boomed._

The sound of Kim's soft footfalls entering the yard pulled me from my thoughts. When they came into view, it was clear she did not want to be here. She was walking as far from Jared as she could and her eyes were staring straight down at the ground below her. Jared walked behind her, his face a mask of self loathing and torment. Kim had refused to speak to him or anyone since that night two days ago and clearly today wasn't any different. Fuck, it felt like a lifetime ago and not just forty-eight hours.

After she had fled the bonfire, the elders had agreed to let her have some time before attempting to talk to her, as long as we kept watch and made sure she didn't attempt to tell anyone what she had seen. She hadn't said a word, hell, she'd barely come out of her room since fleeing from us.

Kim stopped in her tracks when she saw Embry. I thought maybe she was scared, but her eyes traveled from Em to me and the look on her face was clear. She wasn't scared, she was pissed the hell off.

Jared took a deep breath, exhaled and tentatively called out to her. "Kim," he gestured to an empty chair. She glared at him, but she couldn't hide from our sensitive ears the fact that her heart sped up at the sound of his voice. Shaking her head, she turned her glare back to Embry, trying to burn him at the stake as she leveled the back of his head with a death stare. She stomped the few feet to the offered chair and sat down, turning away from Jared and met my eyes with the same fiery look she'd given Em.

_Oh yeah, she was fucking pissed._

Once we were all seated, Billy cleared his throat and steadied his gaze on Kim, "Thank you for coming Kimberly," he smiled.

"It's Kim, and I didn't have much choice after the Chief of the tribe called my parents and requested I meet with him."

**Kim's Pov**

Like many of the children of the tribe, my parents had recited the stories of the protectors to me at bedtime. Even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined them to be true.

I felt like the world had turned upside down.

Walking into Sam Uley's backyard, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It made me uncomfortable. When Chief Black called my parents requesting I meet with him, I knew he wanted to talk about what I saw. I wondered if he and the other elders would try to make me believe that what I'd seen wasn't real.

There were so many thoughts going through my head, I was having a hard time focusing on any one of them long enough to know how I was really feeling. Scanning the faces of the people gathered, I spotted Embry sitting next to Paul. I wanted to be afraid of him and what he had turned into, but all I felt was anger. The sight of him made me forget my fear and instead think of the image of Bella cradling her stomach with a broken smile on her face.

I wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt my friend. I shifted my eyes from him to Quil. He, too, had stopped calling or visiting Bella. I could feel my anger ignite like a flame and begin to burn red- hot under my skin.

Jared's voice was the only thing that pulled me from the violent thoughts, "Kim..." Turning to look at him, I tried to ignore the way my heart sped up, instead I glared at him, hoping he could feel just how pissed off I was.

Chief Black may have forced me here by calling my parents, but I was not going to show fear in front of any of them and I'd be damned if I'd let them try to convince me I hadn't seen what I knew I had. Sitting down, I decided to be the first one to speak, "Are you all wolves?"

Jared looked at me with an unsure expression, but he answered anyway. "Everyone here except for the elders and Emily," he told me.

I wasn't sure what to ask next. I knew the stories, but I wasn't sure how much had been embellished in order to make them more exciting, "How?"

"We exist because the cold ones do. When the Cullen's moved to Forks the gene was triggered and we phased," Jared explained.

_Cullens... Oh God, Bella..._

"The Cullens?" I asked, hoping it was a coincidence.

It was Chief Black who spoke next, "Yes, the Cullen's. Just as the story is told, the ancestors made a treaty with them. When they returned to the area, the wolf gene was once again triggered within the bloodlines of the tribe. As long as they do not harm a human and stay to their side of the boundary line, they can live here without fear of a war between them and us."

My head ached with all of the thoughts bouncing around. I could feel the elders eyes boring into me, waiting for a reaction. The silence felt heavy and made my brain throb against my skull with all the unanswered questions swimming around in my mind.

The sound of Sam clearing his throat, brought my attention to him. He sat ramrod straight like a King would sit atop his throne. His eyes darted to Jared in some kind of silent communication.

"You're my imprint," Jared blurted loud enough for his voice to echo in the silence.

I wouldn't have thought it was possible, but my heart started beating even faster. I remembered that part of the story. It had always been my favorite part. "The soul mate thing?" I asked, hating both the hope and fear that I could hear in my voice.

Jared's voice was barely a whisper. "Yes."

I was torn. I really liked Jared. I'd had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. I didn't know what to feel in this moment.

"The ancestors chose you as my mate. I'll be anything you need, a friend, a brother, or a lover,"Jared sounded nervous. I didn't like the way his voice wavered, and I hated that I cared about the way his voice sounded.

"And if I don't want any of that?"

I waited for Jared to say something... anything, but it was Emily whose voice sounded in my ears. I snapped my head from Jared to her.

"Kim... an imprint is a soul mate. You are literally Jared's other half, as he is yours. Perfect for each-other. It's a rare gift. Only Jared and Sam have been blessed with imprints." Emily gave me a smile as she reached for Sam's hand.

I'd always believed in soul-mates. I'd dreamed about finding mine and living happily ever after, but right now none of it made sense. My soul-mate wouldn't hurt someone I care about. If Jared was truly my other half like the stories told, the same way Emily's annoying voice described, then how could he do something that would hurt someone that meant so much to me?

The image of Bella standing in her room, with her hand holding her t-shirt up revealing her swollen stomach kept flashing through my mind. She had looked so fearful when I had burst into her room. Embry had done that to her and I couldn't be sure that Jared hadn't been the one to help him.

"Soul-mates are supposed to be a perfect match and my soul-mate, my other half would know that I can't hurt those I care about. He would know that I could never be with someone who could." I turned and looked at Jared. "I really liked you, but I can't be with you knowing you helped your friends hurt my friend. Imprint, soul-mate or whatever, I just can't."

It felt like I was ripping out my own heart, but if Jared could be so careless with other people's feelings, he wasn't the kind of person I could spend my life with.

I could feel myself being stared at. I shifted slightly and saw Old Quil looking at me with a disapproving glare while Harry and Billy Black whispered between themselves too quietly for me to hear what they were saying. The rest of the group stared at me with scrutiny but no one said a word. After several long minutes, I stood on shaky legs. I wanted to get away from here, away from everyone's prying eyes. I just wanted to be alone to think.

"I need to... I need to go home," I stammered.

It was Embry who broke the deathly silence. "He didn't know... he didn't... Jared didn't do anything wrong." he stuttered. The sound of his voice shocked me. It sounded like he was trying to talk with someone's hands around his throat.

Something wasn't right. Jared was looking at the ground, unwilling to meet my eyes. Embry sounded like his air supply had been cut off and Quil was staring out at the forest surrounding us, hell, even Paul looked upset. It all felt wrong.

I took a step backward, needing to put some space between myself and whatever the hell was going on here. "Kim, we're part of the pack." Emily stood, taking a step toward me.

"I... I just want to go home," I answered, carefully walking backwards. My attempt to leave didn't thwart Emily.

"We're a family," she said reaching out, grabbing my arm and halting my movements.

I glowered down at her hand on my arm and felt fury like I'd never known before. "Family?"

_Was she kidding me?_ "Aren't you living with and fucking your cousin's fiance? If that's how you treat family, I'll pass." I really didn't like her. First, we all knew what she'd done to Leah, then she'd treated Bella like total shit and now she was trying to keep me from leaving.

I heard Sam growl and glanced at him, wondering if he was going to leap at me. He looked like he might.

"Kimberly..." Old Quil grumbled.

Something in me snapped. "It's Kim!" I yelled. I spun around to level each of the people around me with a look in the eye, stopping at Embry. "None of this makes sense."

"Kim," Emily called softly.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

Sam jumped from his seat, growling, and I thought I was about to be attacked until Jared flew from his, pushed me behind him, and snarled at Sam.

"Kimber... Uh, Kim," Billy corrected himself. "You have to understand, an imprint is a rare and powerful thing.

Lifting my eyes to meet Chief Blacks gaze, I could feel myself starting to give into the fear, anger and confusion I was feeling. "You said I had a choice. I choose to leave. I want to go home."

"You may choose to ignore the imprint or even decide that you would rather Jared be a friend or brother, but an imprint is too powerful. It will catch you no matter how far you run from it." The chief told me.

"I... I just want to go home," I pleaded.

Old Quil's gravely voice hissed from his seat across the circle. "Kimberly..." I knew he said my full name just to piss me off. "Sit down and listen. There is still much you need to learn, starting with your place."

Any fear that was beginning to creep into my body vanished and was replaced with red hot rage. I barely heard Jared growl before I whipped around and faced the old man. "How dare you!" I knew I sounded like a screeching banshee, but I didn't care. "MY PLACE?"

_Who the fuck did this decrepit old man think he was?_

"My place is wherever the hell **I** decide it is. In case you didn't know, this is not the stone age where men drag the women behind them by their hair. **I **choose how** I** live my life. **I** choose who I _allow_ to be a part of my life." I turned on my heel and fled.

Slamming my front door closed, I was relieved to see my parents were gone. I didn't remember actually leaving Sam's backyard or the walk home. I was so angry I could barely see straight.

_Who the hell did they think they were?_

Walking down the hall and into my room, I sat on my bed and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I needed to think and I couldn't do that unless I could clear my head. It felt like forever before I felt my shoulders relax and my breathing return to normal.

I thought about everything I had been told, which wasn't a lot, and then tried to remember as much as I could from the bedtime stories my parents had told me.

I understood that the guys I went to school with turned into wolves. I'd seen that much. I even understood, without the finer details, that it was the Cullen's or vampires in general that brought about the change.

Wolves lived as a pack so I could guess that it would be the same with the guys. Would they also have an Alpha like real wolves? _They would almost have to,_ I thought. If they didn't, then how would they function?

My thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on my window. I expected to see Jared when I turned, maybe even Sam, but Paul's face peering into my room shocked me enough to fall off my bed and onto my ass.

When I looked up and didn't see his trademark smirk, I knew shit was even crazier than I thought. Hesitantly, I pulled myself from the floor and walked over to the window. Sliding the latch to unlock the window, I pulled it up and stepped back.

"The front door works," I told him, watching as he flung his massive body into my room.

He shrugged, quickly taking in my room, "Didn't want to chance anyone seeing me."

I wasn't sure what to say to him. Everyone knew who Paul Lahote was. He had a quick temper, fought with just about everyone, and slept around; but despite hanging out with him and Jared a few times, I didn't really know him.

"You got questions?" he asked, flopping down on my bed.

I looked at him wondering why he was really here, "You going to answer them?"

"Figured someone should, and I'm sick of the bullshit," he said and peering out the window, seeming to see things that my eyes didn't detect.

"Emily is crying about you not liking her and the Elders are holed up in a meeting trying to figure out what to do with you," he said without looking at me. "Quil is chasing Embry through the woods, trying to talk him into coming back before Sam finds out he took off again, and Jared is at the cliffs trying to figure out how to get you to talk to him. Shit is fucked up." When his eyes once again settled on me, he looked years older than I knew he was.

I knew there was more to it then the 'hey, we turn into wolves and you belong to Jared' spiel I'd been fed. It just couldn't be that easy.

Paul sighed, "Look, Kim... Jared didn't help Embry fuck over Bella. Hell, Choir Boy got fucked over himself."

Before I could ask what he meant, Paul stood up and looked like he was going to bolt back through the window he'd climbed in. "Shit," he hissed looking toward my bedroom door. "Sam's here... with Jared and Emily.

I couldn't help the shudder of both fear and anger that crept up my spine.

I was frozen in place. I didn't want to talk to Sam, and I sure as hell didn't want to speak with Emily. And Jared... I wasn't ready to deal with him, the imprint, or any of it. I wanted them to go away so that I could grill Paul for answers to questions I wasn't even sure I knew to ask.

"He's not going to leave." Paul told me, moving toward the hallway. Following Paul through my own house was strange in itself, but knowing he was here to answer my questions about my classmates turning into giant dogs... well there just aren't words for that.

Opening the door, I said nothing as I gestured for Sam, Emily and Jared to come inside. It didn't seem like I had a choice in the matter.

Jared looked at me apologetically but remained silent. The three of them stood like statues against the living room wall. Sam looked from me to Paul and I could see the question in his eyes. "What are you doing Paul?" Sam's voice boomed, startling me.

Paul growled but said nothing.

"Paul!" Sam's voice echoed.

"H...he came to see if I was okay," I stammered, unsure of what to make of the staring contest going on between the two.

Sam kept his steely gaze on Paul before finally shifting to look at me. "You left before we could tell you everything you need to know." he scolded me as if I were a small child.

I opened my mouth intent on telling him to fuck off but Jared stepped forward, stopping my retort.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted some time, but..." he seemed to be at a loss for words. Paul's snort drew Sam's head back in his direction.

"Paul, go patrol." he told him, his voice echoing once again.

Paul glared at Sam before stalking out of the door.

With Paul gone the tension in the room grew thicker. "Maybe, we could sit down?" Emily asked.

I swept my hand toward the living room, when what I really wanted to do was tell the bitch to go home and take her cheating man with her. But somehow, once again, I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Once we were all seated, I waited for someone to say something. After several minutes of awkward silence, I'd finally had had enough. "If you're just going to sit here mute, then leave."

Sam didn't bother to hide his annoyance. I guess I was supposed to nod and smile and follow directions blindly. _Fuck that,_ I thought.

Clearing his throat Sam looked at me, "As you learned earlier we are wolves..."

I held my hand up to stop him. I already knew this part. "I understood this part earlier. The Cullens being here caused you to shift into wolves. I get that. I'm guessing cold ones, vampires in general, cause the change. Just tell me the part I don't know so you can leave." I snapped.

"Yes, the presence of cold ones causes the shift," he confirmed not hiding his aggravation at my having interrupted him. "As you also know, you are Jared's imprint."

I was going to lose my temper. "I already know this. Why are you here?" I demanded, tired of the bullshit that was beginning to stink.

"You need to know what being an imprint means." He growled, causing Jared to stand and snarl.

**Jared's Pov**

Sitting on the couch in Kim's living room, I felt sick. All she'd wanted was time and Sam had stepped in and ordered me to follow him here; ignoring my imprint's wants and instead doing what the elders bid him to. It was disgusting, what had become of the pack.

I listened as Sam and Emily both attempted to coax Kim into believing what they wanted her to, but she wasn't having it. I could see Sam becoming more frustrated by the second and I wondered if he would lose the false calm he held onto and snap.

"You need to know what being an imprint means." Sam growled.

I jumped up and stood in front of Sam, snarling.

He shook his head, regaining his composure and nodded for me to back off. I stepped to the side but remained standing. I didn't trust him.

"Imprinting is rare. You are now the gravity that holds Jared in place. His world is now centered around you, nothing else matters except your happiness and safety. Denying the imprint will have dire consequences." Sam told Kim.

This was all wrong. I should have been allowed to tell Kim about the pack and my imprint on her on my own time, when I felt it was right. Instead, my Alpha and the elders had forced me to tell her before I was ready and now she didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't blame her.

"But, I have a choice. Jared said I had a choice," I hated the desperation in Kim's voice. Again, none of this should be happening like this, I thought.

"Yes, but... it's not that simple." Sam huffed.

I couldn't help but feel proud when Kim didn't back down and instead stared Sam down, "Why, because you say it's not?"

The only thing that alerted me to just how angry Sam was, was the way his teeth ground against one another as he clenched his jaw. Emily laid her hand on Sam's leg and faced Kim.

"Imprinting is very strong. The ancestors have chosen you to be the mate of one of the protectors. You're special Kim. Being the mate of a Quileute warrior is an honor."

The look on Kim's face was priceless. I would have to be sure to show Paul when we were phased together. "That's it," She jumped up.

"Imprinting is why you dumped Leah and shacked up with Emily."

Well fuck, I cringed. This was a subject that was sure to disarm Sam. "I imprinted on Emily when I was still with Leah. It was unfortunate Leah was hurt." Sam told her in a monotone voice.

Kim looked from Sam to Emily then back to Sam, "But, it's a choice. A brother, a friend, or a lover. At least that's what I was told."

"It's not that easy. The pull is very strong." Sam repeated.

Kim stood, her legs slightly apart, her hand cocked on her hip that jutted out from the rest of her body. She looked pissed as hell.

"It is that easy. Emily had a choice. She chose to act on the imprint. Otherwise you'd just be her friend, or her brother, right?"

Damn, I'd never looked at it like that before. I would have beamed with pride if it weren't for the death look Sam directed at my imprint.

"That... it's not like that," Emily stuttered. "Once you know everything, you'll understand."

"What more do I need to know?" Kim threw her hands in the air. "You're wolves. You have a pack. I get it. Jared imprinted on me. I get that, too. I also get that I have a choice. And I chose not to be a part of a pack that hurts people." She yelled.

Sam stood, his usual mask of calm wiped clear from his face as he fought to control his tremors. "We are protectors we do not hurt people, we save them." he roared.

Kim didn't back down as she stood face to chest with my Alpha. "Really?" she snorted, tilting her head to meet Sam's furious stare. "You destroyed Leah when you dumped her for her own cousin and then moved her into your house a week later. Choice or not that's fucked up! Embry fucked Bella and then fucked her over. Quil turned his back on her, too, and Jared... I don't know if what Embry said is true, he's proven to be a liar; but even if it's true that Jared didn't know what he was going to do, he's still ok with what happened enough to remain friends with him." Kim stood staring at Sam, her face was red with anger but I could see her shoulders shaking and could scent the fear in her blood.

Emily slipped her arm around Sam's waist, calming him. "Kim, I'm sorry your friend was hurt and I'm sorry that you think we don't care about Leah or Bella's feeling, but that's not true." she spoke softly.

I wondered where the hell she was going with this.

"You do have a choice, it's just not the choice that was explained. It's not whether you will choose friend, brother or lover; it's when you will go from friend or brother to a lover. It's inevitable. The pull of the imprint is simply too strong. Sam and I didn't want to hurt Leah, but we couldn't ignore the imprint any longer. Leah getting hurt was never our intent, it just happened." Emily attempted to make Kim see her side.

Kim was listening, but her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking.

"As you know, Jacob loves Bella. Embry's relationship with Bella was causing a rift in the pack. The guys can't protect our people if they can't get along and work together." Emily plowed right through, ignoring Kim's expression. "Because, Bella is not Embry's imprint, it was decided that it would be best for Embry to end the relationship with Bella before a life was lost due to the fighting.I know you don't see it clearly, but the order was also placed to prevent Bella being hurt the same way Leah was."

At least Emily was consistent in telling the same bullshit lie we had been fed. She was almost believable, but I'd known since that day that it had nothing to do with pack unity as we'd been told and something to do with Jake. I just didn't know exactly what. None of us did.

Kim's face softened but she still looked unsure. "And Embry just agreed to end it with Bella?"

Sam kissed Emily's forehead in what I guessed what a thank you for calming Kim down, and then settled his eyes on my imprint. I didn't like the way he looked at her and instinctively moved closer to her.

"I am the Alpha of the pack," Sam stated.

"Like a real wolf pack in the wild has an Alpha male?" Kim asked.

"Yes. As Alpha my orders must be followed. It keeps the pack working as a unit. Our job as protectors is to patrol the area for vampires and save human lives. I cannot have the pack fighting amongst one another. Jake and Embry were unable to patrol together due to their fighting. In order to protect human life, I gave Embry a command to end his relationship with Bella."

His words were the same words he'd uttered at that damned pack meeting, and just like I did then, I knew he was lying, I just didn't know what Kim's reaction was going to be.

"I don't think I understand." Kim said. Her face betrayed nothing, but her voice held suspicion. "As the Alpha you give orders, right? At least that's what you said a second ago. Why didn't you just order Jake to stop fighting with Embry. Bella was Embry's girlfriend, not Jake's."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smirking. _Yeah, answer that Sam_, I thought.

I knew Sam was beyond pissed. He was always so calm and collected but Kim seemed to be pushing his willpower to the limit. "I did what was best for everyone." Sam lied.

Kim took a step back, placing herself closer to me. I wondered if she had done it on purpose or if it was a part of the imprint.

"You're lying," she accused.

"Excuse me?" Sam looked stunned.

"You heard me. You. Are. Lying!" Kim repeated slowly, her voice filled with anger. "Who was it best for? Embry? A few hours ago, I hated him and wanted to hurt him, but he didn't do anything, did he? It was you!" she said, understanding written all over her face. "He didn't want to break up with Bella, did he?" Kim shook her head back and forth. "Was it best for Bella? You have no idea what you've done," she yelled and then her face went blank and she sucked in a breath nearly choking.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself not knowing we could all hear her.

Without a word, she marched out of the living room toward the kitchen. I followed her without thought, knowing Sam was right behind me.

When Kim grabbed her purse from the hook on the wall by the door, I had a sick feeling I knew what her intentions were and judging by Sam's hiss behind me, so did he.

"Stop!" He growled.

Kim spun around, her eyes blazing and her face contorted in rage. I admit, she was scary as fuck.

"You will not tell anyone about the pack." Sam roared, his alpha voice in full effect.

"I'm not one of your wolves. You do not get to order me around," Kim growled right back.

I hoped to never be on the receiving end of her anger, I thought. She appeared to be seconds from lunging at Sam.

"Your actions reflect upon Jared. Do not force me to punish him for your wrongdoing." Sam threatened.

Kim looked angry enough to phase and rip my Alpha apart. She shifted from foot to foot, her eyes going from me to Sam and back again. I knew she was torn. Finally, she closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. I could feel the anger, sadness and guilt coming from her.

Opening her eyes she stared at Sam, "Get out!" she yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house or I swear to the Spirits I will call the police."

Sam and I both immediately realized what had just happened. Putting me before Bella, who I am positive she had intended to go to, had sealed her fate. Whether she was fully aware of it or not, Kim had just accepted the imprint.

* * *

**On August 1, 2013 my fellow FF writer and a dear friend Dragonfly76 will be publishing her first piece of Original Work. It will be available on Amazon. It's a beautiful Novella titled, 'A Thousand Words' by Jaime Sommers.**


	48. Chapter 43 Time Stands Still

**Beta: MissEllen**

* * *

**Kleenex Warning**

**CH.43 **

**Previously: **_Sam and I both immediately realized what had just happened. Putting me before Bella, who I am positive she had intended to go to, had sealed her fate. Whether she was fully aware of it or not, Kim had just accepted the imprint. _

**Jared's Pov**

It took Kim two days to reach out to me. She had sent me away with Sam and I'd done my best to give her the time and space she requested. I ran all the way to her house, hoping she'd decided to give me a chance. From the edge of Kim's yard, I saw Katie leaving. My heart kicked up thinking perhaps Kim had betrayed the pack's secret.

I slowed to a walk, giving Katie time to disappear down the road before I closed the remaining distance to Kim's front door. Knocking, I waited, holding my breath as I listened to Kim's heartbeat draw closer. The door flung open, she reached for my arm and pulled me inside in silence. I followed behind her as she led the way down the hall and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

Twenty minutes passed while I watched her pace the length of the floor, wringing her hands together and looking as if the world sat heavy on her shoulders. Her feet halted and she turned her body until she was facing me. slowly lifting her eyes to meet mine. The distress that showed in her brown gaze startled me.

"I keep trying to understand, but I don't." she whispered.

I knew that feeling. Reaching out with an unsteady hand, I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "I.. Kim, I don't understand either. I don't know why Sam and the Elders did this. I wish I did."

Kim took a step back and I let my hand fall to my side trying not to let her see how her rejection stung.

"Jared, I don't want to get you in trouble with Sam, but Embry has to do what's right. If telling Bella about the pack is what I have to do, then I will. I need you to understand that." her eyes begged me to understand. Before I could say anything she started speaking again.

"It's not just about Bella anymore, Embry needs to help her. If nothing else he needs to help her financially."

Now I was confused. "Kim, why would Embry help Bella financially?"

Kim looked at me as if I were stupid. "Didn't Embry tell you?"

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, "Uh, Kim, tell me what?"

Kim stared at me, seeming to gauge whether I was lying or not. Finally she exhaled a long breath, "he didn't, did he?" It sounded like she was talking more to herself than to me.

I wasn't sure if I should wait for her to tell me whatever it was that she knew, that I clearly didn't, or if I should ask again. A few more minutes passed in silence before Kim's voice broke the stalemate, "Jared, Bella is pregnant."

Her words washed over me, leaving my mouth dry and my heart pounding. "Ww-What?" I stuttered, "Kim, what are you talking about?" I demanded. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down so that my heart wouldn't pump out of my chest. "Bella's pregnant?" The words were foreign in my mouth.

"I found out a few hours before I learned about you and the pack." She told me.

_Holy Shit!_ I thought, knowing that all hell was about to break lose.

I took up Kim's previous pacing. "Kim, Embry doesn't know. I swear he doesn't know."

"How doesn't he know?" Kim's voice took on an accusatory tone. "I talked to Katie this morning. She told me Bella tried to tell him in person. She went to his house to tell him but he wouldn't talk to her." Kim' stepped to her window and peered out at the afternoon rain shower.

I remembered that day. Bella had gone to his house and then they'd seen each other at the beach. Embry had been torn up. It was that day I'd learned he had asked Bella to marry him.

My mind was racing and my heart thundered in my chest. When Kim turned around she had tears in her eyes. "When he wouldn't talk to her, Katie said Bella left Embry a voice mail, telling him she was keeping the baby. Bella has called and left a message after every doctor's appointment. Katie thinks she... that Bella still hopes he'll at least want his baby even if he doesn't want her." Kim's voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek.

I knew I'd have to tread lightly if I had any chance of making her believe me. "Kim, the order.. it was for **NO** communication. Embry couldn't listen to his voice mails. His hand literally felt like it was on fire when he tried. He ended up crushing his phone months ago. I swear on my life, he does not know."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Oh God," she whimpered covering her hand over her mouth.

"Kim, I have to phase, I have to... hell I don't know what to do." I slumped down, sitting on her bed with my head in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"You have to tell him!" she shouted. "Jared, you have to tell him."

**Linda's Pov**

Quil had been sneaking out of the house and hanging around Sam Uley and I had had enough. I'd be damned if I sat idly by and watch my son turn into a shell of himself, the way I'd sat beside my best friend and watched her son self destruct. I had tried talking to him and when that hadn't worked, I'd yelled. While I didn't believe he was drinking or doing drugs, I was not about to wait until that _was _the case.

I closed the store a few hours early and drove to Old Quil's house. His own son, my husband, had died when Quil was a baby. If anyone could get through to my child, I knew it was my father-in-law. He'd been the only father figure Quil had ever known.

Pulling into the dirt driveway, I parked, shut the engine off, opened my door and stepped out of the car. Walking up to the door, I took a deep breath, walked up the three steps to his front door and knocked.

I heard him mumbling and shuffling toward the door. Swinging the door open with his signature scowl across his face. "It's good to see you, too," I shot at the old grouch.

"Come in, you're letting the warm air out," he grumbled, stepping aside to allow me room to walk through the door.

I sat on the couch and waited until he had settled into his favorite chair. He eyed me suspiciously in that way that made even the innocent confess to someone's elses crimes. I cleared my throat, "I'm worried about Quil," I told him bluntly, knowing the old man wasn't one to beat around the bush. Before he could say anything I help up my hand and continued. "He's sneaking out of the house. School has only just started and already he's skipped several days. I'm worried about my son." I told him, feeling the weight of my worries settle on my shoulders.

He clucked his tongue, sometimes the old man infuriated me. I hated the way he always managed to make you feel inferior. "Sounds like he's being a boy," he brushed my concerns aside.

I took a deep breath, knowing if I shouted at him he'd just shoo me out of the house, and that would be the end of it. I loved the man, he was my husband's father after all and he'd done right by me when I'd been widowed, but he was difficult to like at the best of times.

"I can feel that something is wrong. Quil has never snuck out of the house, he has never skipped school. My son has never lied to me, and I know he's been lying. I've watched his best friend, a kid I think of as a second son, self destruct, and I refuse to sit back while my own child takes the same path." By the time I'd finished I was on my feet and pacing the length of Old Quil's living room.

His eyes softened and he pulled himself from his chair. He grabbed my hands and held them both as he looked me in the eyes. "Now Linda, Quil is seventeen years old, he's just sewing some wild oats like all boys his age do. He'll be just fine."

I wanted so badly to believe Quil was simply rebelling, but I'd seen what had happened to Embry and I could see my Quil slowly walking the same path. The mother in me knew something was terribly wrong.

"Linda, you have nothing to worry about. I assure you he's just finding his place in the world. Besides, Sam Uley is keeping an eye on him." Old Quil interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at my father-in-law and knew he wasn't going to help me, I also knew with the mention of Sam Uley's name that my son was in trouble. Stepping out of his grasp, I held my eyes in his stare, "I know my son and I know something is wrong. Embry Call and my Quil were just fine until that Sam Uley got into the picture. I want that man to stay the hell away from my child!" I yelled.

Anger flashed in Old Quil's dark eyes, "Now Linda, Sam Uley is a good man. He's on the council and is working with the youth of the tribe. You need to stop babying the boy. Let him grow up and find his place, " He scolded me.

"Sam Uley cheated on his fiance and shacked up with her cousin. He's a bully who walks around like he owns the reservation. I don't want him anywhere near my child."

"I'll not have you talking ill of a council member. Sam Uley is a respected member of this tribe and my grandson will benefit from his leadership." He shouted.

I stared at him, anger licking up my spine like a fast moving fire. "Go to hell!" With that I stamped my way to the door. I rounded on the old man, unable to leave without having the last word, "Quil is my son and I will not have him around Sam Uley. If you can't or won't abide by that, then you can stay away from Quil as well." I slammed the door in anger behind me.

I'd had concerns about Sam before today, but now more than ever I was convinced Sam Uley was at the heart of the matter. The boys were fine until he came into the picture.

I started my car and backed out of the driveway, driving toward Forks. I needed to put some distance between myself and Old Quil. That man was stubborn as hell and I knew he'd be at my house as fast as his car could drive him there, and I just didn't have the patience to deal with him anymore today.

A new coffee shop had opened; I thought I'd kill some time there, and cool off before I had to deal with my father-in-law again. I pulled into the newly built plaza off Main Street, pleased to see parking would be easy.

I stepped out onto the pavement, closed my car door and dropped my keys; today just wasn't my day. Stooping down to pick up my keys, the sound of a familiar voice had me snapping my head up and searching for the face I knew belonged to the quiet, shy girl my son had loved as a sister. There, standing in the doorway of the coffee shop, was Bella.

Her hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She looked like she'd put on a little weight as her face appeared fuller. My eyes shifted from her face down, her shoulders were hunched slightly as if she were cold. I let my eyes wander the length of her, the mother in me wanted to see that she was okay; that she hadn't lost herself the same way Embry seemed to have. I'd scanned over her body up and down when when my eyes snapped back to her middle.

_Dear Spirits..._

I lost my balance and landed hard on my knees as her swollen and protruding belly became my sole focus. I felt the breath leave my lungs as realization washed over me. There was no mistaking it, Bella Swan was pregnant.

I stayed on the ground, hidden from view, and waited until Bella had climbed into her vehicle and driven out of the parking lot. Scrambling to my feet, I hastily opened my car door and collapsed in the seat. There was no way Kay knew about this. She would never have kept this a secret.

I questioned if this was the reason they had broken up, feeling guilty for thinking that way about the boy I considered a second son. But his actions over the last few months left me no other choice. I fumbled with my cell phone, knowing I was about to make one of the most difficult phone calls in my life. Pressing the green call button beside Kay's name, I held my breath as the first ring sounded in my ear.

**Kay's Pov**

Pulling into the plaza, I parked in front of the electronics store. I felt desperate. I was all out of ideas as to what to do. Embry refused to talk to me, and Quil either didn't know anything or he, too, wasn't talking. I'd done everything I could think of and nothing had worked. Embry had all but moved out and I felt like if I didn't do something, I was going to lose him completely. I unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted the clear plastic bag from the passenger seat.

Part of me felt guilty for invading his privacy, but the other, more determined part of me, knew that I would do anything to save my son from whatever was slowly eating him alive.

Steeling myself for whatever I may learn, I opened my door and stepped out. Once inside the store my nerves made themselves known and my stomach flipped as I walked to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The young man behind the counter asked.

"H-h... Hi, yes, I called earlier and spoke with your manager. He said he would try to help me retrieve the contact information and voice mails from this phone." I told him as I sat the clear bag on the counter that held the remnants of Embry's mangled cell phone inside.

The young man eyed the bag and grimaced. "Uh, let me get him for you," he told me, quickly grabbing the bag and leaving the counter. He disappeared through what I assumed was the manager's office door.

A man looking to be in his mid twenties walked out with a smile and held his hand out to me. "Kay?'' he asked stopping to stand in front of me. "My name is Steve, let's see what we can do, shall we" he greeted and led me to one of the tables that lined the walls of the store.

Steve sat down and offered me the other chair at the table. He pulled the fragments of Em's phone out of the bag and looked at them. "As I told you on the phone, if the SIM card is intact we should be able to retrieve the contact list and any saved voicemails." he informed me.

I held my hands together on my lap to keep them from shaking as Steve lifted each piece of broken plastic up and inspected it. I both hoped for, and dreaded any possible answers that I would find.

"Ah, here it is," Steve said lifting a small piece into the air. "This is the SIM card and amazingly, it's intact."

I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster as I studied the object that could possibly shed some light on what was going on with my only child.

"What... how do I get the information?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"You have a couple of options. One, you can purchase a phone since this one is clearly unusable," he said looking down at the broken plastic on the table top. "Or we can see if your phone is compatible. If it is, we can remove your SIM card and replace it with this one."

I pulled my phone from the inside pocket of my purse and slid it across the table, all the while holding my breath. Steve slid the back piece from my phone and removed the SIM card. He then looked between my SIM card and the one from Embry's broken phone. "I think we have a winner," he laughed as he slid Embry's SIM card into place.

Once the back panel had been replaced and Embry's SIM card was secured, Steve turned my cell phone back on. He went through and showed me what I needed to do. It was simple, really. All the information, text as well as voicemails had automatically loaded onto my own phone as if they were mine. After assuring Steve I would be able to replace my SIM card when I finished, I left in a rush. I was both anxious to learn anything I could from Embry's phone, and needing to be alone to gather my thoughts and attempt to calm my nerves.

I unlocked my car door and slid in behind the wheel, carefully placing my purse on the passenger seat as if any rough movement might damage the phone. It was a crazy thought, I knew, but I felt insane with worry as it was.

I took a few deep calming breaths and then backed out of my parking spot and turned onto the highway. I made it twenty miles before I pulled over into a gas station parking lot and retrieved the phone and held it in my hands just staring at it.

With trembling fingers, I opened up the contact list and scrolled through the names and numbers. Nothing jumped out at me. The list included everyone I had assumed it would. There were no unknown names anywhere on the list. I closed the contacts and opened up the text messages.

There were several unread text as well as a few saved messages.

I'd never invaded Embry's privacy before, and it was something I'd promised myself I would never do, but I never thought I would find myself in the position to need to either. Unable to wait any longer, I pressed my finger on one of the messages dated just a week before Embry and Bella's camping trip.

I was unprepared for the intimate words that were lit on the screen. I quickly closed the text and went to the next one. Again I found myself embarrassed at what I saw. Shaking my head to clear the unwanted images from my mind, I sat the phone down on the passenger seat and pulled back onto the highway deciding to wait until I reached my house to look or listen to anything further.

I swore the trees on each side of the highway were screaming _danger-danger_ as I drove mile after mile ignoring the ticking bomb in the seat next to me. The shrill ringing of my own cell phone caused me to jump and swerve. My nerves were far too frazzled. Ignoring the ringing, I kept driving, my mind in a million places at once. The ringing ended only to start up again. My phone would ring the four rings that I had it set to, before the voicemail would pick up. As soon as the ringing ended, it started again. Deciding who ever was calling wasn't going to stop until I answered, I pulled off on the next exit and pulled into the gas station just off the exit ramp.

Retrieving my phone from my purse, it started ringing before I could check to see who had called. Seeing Linda's name appear on the screen my heart thumped wildly in my chest. She would only persist in reaching me if something were wrong. With a shaking hand, I pressed the green button and answered.

"Linda?"


	49. Chapter 44 Life Support

**Beta:MissEllen-Thank you my sweet friend!**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for your patience. I can't promise regular updates, but I can promise I will finish this story.**

* * *

** ** Kleenex Warning**  
**

**CH.44 Life Support**

_**Previously: **_

"_Kim, I have to phase, I have to... hell I don't know what to do." I slumped down, sitting on her bed with my head in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do?_

"_You have to tell him!" she shouted. "Jared, you have to tell him."_

**Paul's Pov**

This was bullshit. Yeah, I knew the fucker was bent out of shape over Kim, but I didn't want to have to deal with our almighty Alpha if he found out Jared had skipped patrol. I ran along the treeline that divided the forest from the houses of La Push until I reached the area behind Kim's house.

_I knew he'd be here_, I thought following Jared's scent.

Phasing, I slipped on my shorts and stalked across the back yard. The closer I got, the louder Kim's heartbeat sounded in my ears. It was beating much faster than normal and Jared's scent was laced with anxiety and fear.

"You have to tell him!" I heard Kim yell. "Jared, you have to tell him." She repeated sounding frantic.

_Tell who, what? _

I jogged to the side of the house, stopping in front of Kim's window, the same window I had climbed into after the last disastrous bonfire. Jared whipped his head toward me, jumped over Kim's bed, threw the window open and pulled me inside.

"What the hell?" I growled, the rest of my words died as I took in my surroundings. Kim was crying and Jared looked like he was going to climb out of his skin. Instantly, I was on guard.

"Jared, man... what the hell is going on?"

"Dude... she's uh, fuck..." he stuttered. I looked from him to Kim and then back to Jared

I grabbed Jared's shoulder, "JARED!" I barked, attempting to get him to focus.

Jared turned his head to meet my eyes, "She's pregnant," he blurted out.

"Kim?" I asked, confused. I knew they hadn't been together and I didn't think she'd been with anyone else. We would have known.

"Bella!" Kim sobbed, "Bella is pregnant."

I felt my mouth go dry, "What?"

Jared stared at me."What the hell do we do?"

He and I were just staring at each other, both with what I'm sure were 'fuck me stupid' looks when there was a loud bang. Snapping our heads up, Kim was standing in front of her door that she had opened and then slammed shut to get our attention.

Once she knew she had our attention, she looked at Jared and walked toward him until she stood in front of him. "If what you said is true... then Embry doesn't know. But Bella thinks he does. She thinks that he doesn't want her." Kim choked back a sob. "That he doesn't want the baby."

It was one thing for the Elders and Sam to keep Em from Bella, that was bad enough; but fuck, there was going to be a kid. There was no way this was going to happen. Fuck, my dad was a piece of shit and Embry never even knew his.

"Fuck this," I snarled. "I'm going to go find him."

"Find him? Where the hell is he?" Kim gasped.

"After the bonfire, he took off again." Jared explained, sounding as tired as I already felt.

The Elders had told Sam to let him go. I thought they hoped he'd cool off and go back to his calm self.

They were idiots.

Quil, Jared and I had wanted to go after him. Hell, the guy looked like he was withering away but we knew he deserved a few days without all of us up his ass.

"Paul, get Quil. He might know where he would go," Jared ordered.

Without another word, I hopped back through the window and sprinted toward Quil's house. My mind reeling with my new knowledge.

It didn't take me long to make it to Quil's, but I knew before I made it to the front door that he wasn't home. Frustrated, I headed toward the market, hoping he'd be there.

He wasn't.

I didn't know what else to do so I headed back to Kim's. It didn't take long to get back to her house. Climbing through the window, I found Jared with Kim wrapped in his arms as she cried.

"He's not at home or the market." I told Jared.

Kim stepped out of Jared's arms and sat on her bed. Jared turned on his heel and started pacing,"Fuck!" Stopping mid step, he turned to Kim, "Maybe you could try to talk to Bella, tell her what happened. She'd listen to you, right?"

It wasn't much of a plan, but we didn't have anything else. "Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No, but Katie might," she said, grabbing her cell from the little table beside her bed.

"Voicemail," Kim sighed, dejected. "Let me try Bella," she mumbled before placing the phone to her ear once again.

Frustrated when neither Katie or Bella answered, Kim threw her phone down, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

I felt like doing the same damn thing.

I took Jared's path on the carpet, walking back and forth trying to think of something, anything that would work.

"We need to find Quil and hopefully Embry, too. And someone needs to try to talk to Bella until we can get a hold of Embry and let him explain everything." I hadn't even realized I'd spoken out loud until Jared answered.

"If I phase I can get to Forks in under twenty minutes. Maybe I can get Bella to come back with me and talk to Kim," Jared suggested.

It was the best we could do. None of the three of us had a car to use.

Jared pulled Kim from her bed, hugging her to him. Finally releasing her, he gave me a long look before moving toward the window. "Keep trying Katie and Bella." he directed as he jumped from the window.

_Why the hell were we coming and going through the window?_

* * *

**Jared's Pov**

None of us had seen or spoken to her in months. We'd just disappeared from her life with no explanation. I liked the girl and we had all been friends, hanging out together. She was just good. If I were her, I'd hate us.

I could remember the night Sam found her on the forest floor, the way her eyes were dead and she seemed lifeless. As I ran I prayed that she'd fared better this time, but I couldn't imagine that possible. I'd seen them. They had loved each other and now... now she was pregnant.

_What a fucking mess,_ I thought as I neared Forks.

After the bonfire from hell, hearing some of Embry's pain, and learning that Bella had been enduring a pregnancy alone, I wondered if there was nothing safe anymore. If felt as if there was nothing the Elders and an Alpha order couldn't destroy.

I ran to the edge of the Swan property, stopping to listen before hedging out to look in the drive for her car. Hell, I'd have been happy to see her father's police cruiser if it meant I could get to Bella and talk to her. But there were no heartbeats, and upon peeking out from the trees, I saw that the driveway was empty.

I turned and fled toward the business area of Forks. I knew she worked at Newton's. If she wasn't there, I had to no idea where else to look. Saying a prayer to Taka Aki, I ran as fast as I could.

I skidded to a stop on the opposite side of the road from the Outfitter's, just behind the cover of trees. Frustrated at not seeing her red behemoth of a truck, I started to turn around and head back to the rez, before remembering Bella had gotten a new car. What the hell kind of car did she have? I couldn't remember. With nothing to lose, I decided to phase and walk toward the three vehicles in the parking lot. I'd have to act like a dog and try to sniff out her scent.

Jackpot!

Quickly making my way to the front of the building, I opened the door, hearing the jingle of bells from overhead announcing my arrival. I didn't see anyone at the counter. "Be with you in a second," a male's voice called out.

Making my way to the counter to wait, I tried to think of what I would say. My thoughts were interrupted by the same male voice I'd just heard softly talking to Bella. "Bella just go home, you're sick."

I heard Bella tell the boy she was talking to, "No, I'll be okay. I need the hours, plus it will pass. It usually only lasts a few minutes."

"Bella, do you work at the coffee shop today?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't have to be there until Six. I'll be okay Mike, I swear." She told him.

So his name was Mike. I thought I'd recognized the name from some of the Forks kids' beach trips to the rez.

I heard him sigh, "Do you need anything?"

With my enhanced hearing I could hear Bella shift, "Um in my bag I have bottle of ginger ale and some crackers, if you could get them for me please."

"Sure I'll be right back. Here put this washcloth on your head. Maybe the coolness will help." he told her.

I stood there not any closer to knowing what to say when a tall blonde guy walked out from the back room, looking toward the floor, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for your wait, what can I help you with..." the rest of his words died on his lips as he looked up and met my eyes. At first I thought he was nervous about my size. We'd all grown used to the reaction. But, that thought quickly disappeared as his face went red and his eyes narrowed into slits.

Hell, if I'd been anything less than a freaky wolf he would have scared the shit out of me, he looked pissed.

"Are you _him_?" He hissed, just loud enough to be audible to a human's ear. I imagined he was trying to be quiet, so Bella wouldn't hear.

Stuttering, "What, who?" I asked.

"_**Him**_…her ex?"

"Nn…" Clearing my throat, "No, I'm uh, my name is Jared." I told him.

"I remember now, you're his friend."

"Mike?" I heard Bella call from the back of the store.

"Uh, yeah, just a minute Bella," He said never taking his eyes off me.

"It's okay I'm feeling better." Bella said and her voice sound hoarse.

"No it's all good, take a couple minutes." Mike hurriedly shouted to her.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded.

"Is she okay?" I asked, hoping she was. This was all so messed up.

His eyes blazed fire, "Fuck No! She's not okay." He snarled, and for a puny guy he sounded lethal.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, before I could stop myself. I hadn't a real plan to begin with, and I definitely didn't have a plan to talk to a pregnant and sick Bella. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Ask your friend." he snarled. "Now what the hell do you want? Bella doesn't need this shit today." He said.

Fuck. I doubted this Mike guy was going to tell Bella I wanted to talk to her. Judging by the way he was acting, he'd taken it upon himself to be her protector. This just kept getting worse and worse.

"I came here to talk to Bella," I admitted, knowing that news was going to go down like a lead balloon. "It's important." I told him trying to listen for Bella.

The look on his face was nothing short of murder. Whoever this guy in front of me was, he cared about Bella. It was clearly written in rage across his face.

"Mike?" Bella called stepping out of the back room. It was like slow motion; her looking up, seeing me, recognition, then a look of total anguish crossed her eyes before she took a deep breath and resignation settled on her shoulders.

I looked at her eyes then traveled down to where her hand was cradling a baby bump.

Oh, holy Spirits! I mean, I knew. Of course I knew; that's why I was here, but seeing it, I was not prepared. Shit just got real.

"Bella, it's okay, he was just leaving." Mike told her glaring at me.

"Bella..." I called out, not knowing how to start this conversation or how to get her away from her the pissed off guy in front of me to even have the conversation.

"Dude get the fuck out." Mike hissed looking between me and and an increasingly pale Bella.

"You're… you're pregnant." I blurted like an idiot.

The sadness that swept through Bella's eyes almost sent me to my knees. She looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and then lifted her head up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I thought if he sent anyone, that it would be Quil," she said almost too quietly for even me to hear. "I don't want anything from him, only to sign the paperwork then he never has to hear from me again."

If I was confused before, now I was fucking clueless. "What paperwork? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I…I can't give my son a lot of things but he deserves to know … if Embry will sign the paperwork acknowledging he's the father, the Makah will allow my son to be a member of the Tribe. I only want my son to have Tribal Rights, I'm not asking for anything else. I… I just want my son to know where he comes from. I swear I don't want any money. I want my son to have a Tribe to belong too, so that he knows I wasn't the only one who wanted him." Bella said tears rolling down her face.

_Taka Aki... swallow me whole, I beg of you. _

I didn't know anything about any paperwork and Kim hadn't mentioned anything. Of course she had just found out about the baby so she probably didn't know either. "Bella…

"Please…" She started to say but stopped short. Blowing out a breath, "Never mind, I'll just add that to the growing list of reasons I'm a terrible mother before I ever give birth, starting with no father." She sobbed before turning back to a stock-still Mike. "I think I will go home,'' she whispered.

"Bella wait, I'll drive you." He moved to grab a set of keys from under the counter, never taking his hate filled eyes from mine.

"No, no I'm okay. Thank you Mike and I'm really sorry about being a shitty employee." She said walking past us.

I couldn't move.

"Why the fuck didn't you just leave." Mike yelled.

"He… Embry doesn't know. I swear he doesn't know." I defended my friend.

Slamming his fist down onto the counter, "I find that hard to believe since I've stood next to her listening during half of the dozens of messages she left telling him about the baby. Hoping he gave a damn. " He snarled, before continuing, "Do you know what she's been through? She works two fucking jobs, she's been in the hospital twice from stress, and she cries all the time. Your _friend_….did more damage than fucking Cullen ever dreamed of doing. The only thing keeping her together is the baby; she loves that baby with everything she only thing she's asked for is for your fucking friend to sign some goddamn papers so she can give her son his culture. I don't think that's asking too much." He yelled.

"I… fuck!" I yelled. What the hell could I say?

"You don't get it do you? Your friend didn't just break her heart, leave her alone and pregnant. This is a small town. It doesn't matter what year it is, can you guess what people say behind her back, or better yet the things they've said to her face?'' He said looking disgusted.

"Just fucking go." He sighed, turning to walk back into the room they both came out of earlier.

I walked out of the store, the bells mocking me with their jingling. I didn't know what the fuck to do. Crossing the highway and walking into the forest, I slipped my clothes off, packed them into the small bag I had brought and tied it to my ankle.

Phasing, I ran like I'd never ran before back to Kim and Paul. We had to figure something out.

Quil's scent was fresh as I passed through the trees behind the market, I nearly stumbled over my legs when I abruptly stopped in order to phase and catch him.

I quickly threw on my clothes and pulled my cell phone from the cargo pocket. Sending Paul a text to meet me at the market. Slipping the phone back in the safety of my pocket, I sprinted toward the store.

I walked through the door and saw Quil waiting on a customer; thankfully the woman appeared to be the only other person besides me and Quil in the store.

Paul pulled a flushed Kim inside and we moved to the side and out of the way as the customer finished her purchase and left the market, only after eyeing the three of us up in curiosity.

As soon as she was out of sight, I locked the door and flipped the sign to "closed".

"What the fuck man?" Quil asked until he saw my face then he looked from me to Paul then to Kim. "What's wrong?" he asked, coming from behind the counter toward us.

* * *

**Quil's Pov**

I knew something was wrong. Really, really fucking wrong. Jared looked like he was going to throw up and Paul looked seconds from shredding his skin. Hoping for an answer I turned to Kim. I could tell she'd been crying.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"I just got back from Newton's." he said looking down at the floor.

_Fuck me, _I thought, knowing this was going to be about Bella.

Paul shifted on his feet; he had a soft spot for her even if he would never admit it. Kim choked, trying to hold onto a sob that broke free despite her best effort.

"Jared! What the hell is going on?" I yelled, getting more worried by the second.

"Bella was there." The way he whispered Bella's name sent chills down my spine.

I just stood there, unable to say anything. This was Bella, my friend; the girl I thought of as a sister. "How bad is she?" I asked.

"Dude, it's fucking bad." He said looking up at me for the first time. The look on his face scared the shit out of me.

"What aren't you saying?" I asked.

"Who patrols next?" he asked, not answering me. Sam and Jacob would be getting back to the rez soon, and from the looks of it, Jared didn't want either of them to see his memories.

"I do in fifteen minutes." Paul told him.

At least we'd have a few more hours before Jake and Sam would phase in. That is, if neither of them phased early to 'check' up on us.

"Wait, aren't' you supposed to be on patrol?" I asked looking at Jared. Whatever was going on was bad if Jared skipped patrol.

"I'll phase and show you, I just… I can't… I'll phase." Jared mumbled.

"Kim, stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can." Jared told Kim, pulling her to him before releasing her and quickly leaving the store.

"Uh, get a drink or a snack... whatever you want." I tossed over my shoulder as I followed after Jared and paul.

Jared, Paul and I made it past the tree line, shedding our clothes in silence.

_I'll show you from the time I walked into Newton's.-J_ared said, as the first glimpses of memory began to fill mine and Paul's minds.

As soon as Jared's memory finished, I phased back. Kneeling in the dirt, I didn't attempt to hide the fact that I was crying. It took me a few minutes to get myself together enough to slide my shorts back on. Once I was covered, I stood and looked at my pack brother.

Noticing that Paul was gone, I looked toward the trees, listening to his heavy paws pound the damp earth, "Paul?"

"Patrolling... no one wants to be in his head right now." Jared said shaking his own.

Jared grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look at him, "You okay?"

What he'd just shared in the mind link was enough to haunt anyone.

"Embry has been my best friend since we were born. I don't remember a time when he wasn't there. And Bella..." I stopped unable to finish. I truly loved the girl as if she were of the same blood. How did this happen? I just didn't understand.

He squeezed my shoulder that was still clasped in his hand, "I know," he whispered. Locking his eyes on mine, "Quil.. we're going to have to tell him. Tell Embry about Bella. About the baby.

I nodded, knowing it was true.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. Embry had gone to the cave. I'd known that was where he was just as I'd known that was where he was last time.

"Cave?" Jared guessed.

"He's been sleeping there. I don't know where he goes during the day, but he always goes back there," I explained sadly. I knew the cave had been special to Embry and Bella. Em always found his way back there. I imagined he could lose himself in Bella's memory without distraction.

Jared nodded, understanding without words. "I'll go with you."

I was glad. I wasn't sure I would be able to get the words out once I faced Embry. This was going to kill him. He'd been withering away and slipping farther and farther into hell. This was sure to be the final nail in the coffin.

Jared and I walked down the beach; my entire body ached knowing I was about to further rip my best friend's heart out.

As we neared the entrance, I stopped to take a deep breath, "I'd rather do anything else in the world."

"I know. Me too," Jared said as we approached the cave.

We got lucky, if that's what you wanted to call it. Embry was inside.

The sight of Embry took both mine and Jared's breath away. He was sitting against the cave walls, his eyes closed. There were a few pictures scattered around; I didn't have to look at them to know what they were.

He'd been gone a few days and was filthy from running all day and probably most of the night too. He looked like he'd lost even more weight and his shoulders sagged. It was if he'd been captured and tortured.

Gathering up courage I didn't really have, I stepped closer to the shell of my best friend. "Em, can we talk to you?"

He opened his eyes; they were so fucking empty.

I opened and closed my mouth several times before Jared took pity on me.

"Em, I uh, had to go to Forks today." Jared confessed. Embry's body jerked slightly.

"Did you see her?" His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah,I saw her." Jared choked.

"Is she okay?" Em asked his eyes searching, pleading.

"Fuck!" I heard Jared mumble so low that it was almost unheard.

"Tell me she's okay." Em begged, looking between me and Jared. His chest was rising and falling with the speed of his accelerated heartbeat.

"She's… "Jared started but stopped, seeming to swallow the words.

"What, she's what?" Embry's panicked voice pleaded.

"Pregnant." Jared whispered.

Embry sucked in a breath and I'd have sworn it sounded like a death gurgle; it looked like he was trying to force air into his lungs. I didn't know if I should say something or wait for him to say something, but the howl slicing through the air made my mind up for me.

"I'll check it out, stay with him." Jared ordered. "If I need you, I'll come get you."

I looked at Embry. "Em?"

Embry was frozen. His entire body had stilled. I stood studying him, unsure of what to do to help him. It was only Jared's frantic call from outside the mouth of the cave that took me away from Embry's catatonic state.

"I'll be right back." I assured Em walking out of the cave to find Jared. The look on his face had me fearing the devil himself.

Jared leaned into me, whispering so low I had to strain to hear him, and when I did I wished I had never gotten out of bed this morning.

"There's been an accident… it's Bella."

* * *

**Several readers have asked when the angst would end... not for a few more chapters. Hang in there, I do have a plan. :)**


	50. Chapter 45 Tilt-a-Whirl

**AN: **I generally don't like putting a notice on each chapter, but sometimes it's warranted. I try to let the critism roll off my back. Again sometimes that easier said than done. I have been very good about letting everyone know that there were several chapters of angst that remained. That statement is still true. I received a particular comment that informed me I was dragging out the story and the angst needed to stop and to move it along. To that let me say. I have set the pace for this story and am not going to change that. If the angst is too much, please stop reading because it will get worse before it gets better.

* * *

**Beta:MissEllen (Bless you)**

* * *

****Kleenex Warning****

* * *

**CH.45 Tilt-a-Whirl**

**Paul's Pov**

_"I … I just want my son to know where he comes from. I swear. I don't want any money. I want my son to have a Tribe to belong to, so that he knows I wasn't the only one who wanted him."_

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, Bella's words haunting my every step. I knew a lot about feeling unwanted. No child should ever feel that.

I raced around the perimeter of our lands, hoping to clear my head. I'd just rounded the East side when the scent of rotting flesh and decay swept across me, burning my nose and igniting my wolf. I knew that scent. We all did. It was the redheaded leech we'd been chasing for months. Throwing my head toward the heavens, I howled for my brothers and then swiftly turned direction; my paws digging into the ground beneath them as I gave chase.

A head full of fiery red hair came into view seconds before disappearing through the last of the trees separating HWY 101 and the forest. She was smart, I'd give the corpse that. She had eluded us long enough to know we couldn't be seen. Just as I was about to make it to the edge of the dense forest that hid me from possible witnesses, I heard the screeching of tires. The sound of crunching metal and shattered glass echoed through the forest. I knew she'd run into a car or more likely simply picked one up and tossed it out of her way in an effort to distract me from the chase.

In the distance, trees swayed and bowed, falling to their death as the vehicle flipped and rolled, destroying everything in its path. When the redhead's rancid scent didn't fan into the surrounding area, I raced towards the crash fearing for whomever was unlucky enough to have been driving in the bitch's path. The scent of fresh blood grew thicker the closer I got. I beat the red-head by seconds. Standing in front of the caved in driver's side door, a chill went through my body as recognition slammed into me.

The leech stood in front of me snarling and dancing from side to side, her eyes darting in all directions, looking for a way past me. Thankfully, I could hear Jared's heavy paws thundering toward us and knew help was on its way.

The redhead looked over her shoulder in the direction I knew Jared was coming from before turning back toward me. "I will get her." She snarled and fled into the trees in the opposite direction.

I heard Jared in my mind, _"What's up?"_ I turned and looked at the mangled vehicle.

_"Oh... "_ Jared's mental voice gasped.

_"Where's Quil?"_ I asked, knowing we needed to hurry if we had a chance of saving her.

_"With Em, I told him to wait until I knew what was going on,"_ Jared stuttered.

_"Tell him to keep Embry away and then get here and help me."_ I ordered and phased human.

I could smell gas leaking from the fuel tank. I knew I had to act fast before it sparked and set the car on fire, or worse exploded. I wiggled the door until I could fit my hands into the spaces on either side and then I pulled as hard as I could. Once I had the door off, I threw it to the side and leaned in to the vehicle to see how the hell I could safely get Bella out of there.

She was suspended in air, her seat belt keeping her from falling forward in the upturned car. The side of her face was covered in blood and I could see a large gash on her scalp. There were shards of glass embedded in her arms and face and a piece of what looked like dashboard was trapping her leg.

Leaning over Bella's body, I snapped the seat belt lock and then used my hands to grip the section of dashboard that was compressed against her leg. It came apart piece by piece. Once that was out of the way, I gently slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her neck. As carefully as I could, I lifted her from the wreckage, and carried her a safe distance from the car in case it sparked a fire. I gently laid her down on the grass and pulled my cell phone from the back buttoned pocket of my discarded shorts. Dialing 9-1-1, I pulled my shorts on while I waited for the dispatcher to answer. I spit out the location and hung up.

"Bella... Bella, can you hear me?"

Relief washed over me as her eyelids fluttered. The relief was short lived once her eyes found mine. Her pupils were huge and her eyes looked like the eyes of a dead woman. I felt the air leave my lungs.

"P…Paul."

"Yeah Bella, it's me, Paul. The ambulance in on its way." I spoke softly, hoping she wouldn't hear the terror in my voice.

She tried to pull herself up, something I thought impossible. "Bella, don't move, okay. I promise the ambulance will be here soon."

Her bloodshot eyes found mine and held on, "Mm- My baby?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, before tuning everything else out and listening for a heartbeat.

I could hear her heart and the heartbeat of the were both slowing down as the seconds passed. I knelt down and pulled her hand into my own. I watched as she grew paler and her eyelids fluttered before closing.

"Bella! Stay with me." I yelled, shaking her slightly.

Her eyes opened, but they were far away from where we were.

"I loved him." She choked as she spoke and a new gush of blood flowed freely down her face.

I swear if someone didn't hurry the fuck up I was going to kill myself looking into her hurt-filled eyes.

"My baby… Alexander; little warrior, tell them." she mumbled. "Em…" Bella's bloodied arm rose up stretching toward my face, her fingertips touching my cheek so lightly, I barely felt them. Her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell, "Everyone leaves me."

There was nothing but silence. Not even the usual hustle and bustle of the forest could be heard.

"Oh fuck no, wake the hell up." I screamed, blowing air into her mouth. "Help Me!" I yelled. "Bella wake up!" I snarled blowing another breath into her mouth.

Finally, I could hear the sirens in the distance. Jared ran past me, "I'll flag down the ambulance."

"Fuck Bella, come on, stay with me." I begged before giving her another breath.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring at me but they were empty, and I wasn't sure if it was from the wreck or from life. Either way I knew it would haunt me the rest of my days.

I could hear voices and stumbling footsteps and knew help had arrived. "Oh God, Bells.! I heard shouted. I looked up, recognizing Chief Swan running toward us.

"I had to move her, the gas tank is leaking." I rambled, before giving her another breath.

The paramedics arrived and took over. I stood there dazed watching the scene in front of me play out like a scene in a fucking horror show. They secured her head and rolled her onto a gurney. They lifted the gurney and began the task of climbing up the embankment. Charlie was walking alongside the stretcher his hand holding Bella's. He turned just as they made it the final steps to flat land. His eyes were an exact replica of his daughters. "Thank you." He mouthed and then disappeared.

The sirens wailed as they raced toward the hospital.

**Jared's Pov**

Paul was just standing there, not saying a word, his face an unreadable mask. He snapped his head toward me, his eyes holding mine like a laser pointed on its target, "We're going to get Embry, and we're going to the hospital. I don't give a fuck about Sam and his goddamn Alpha Orders." He snarled, phasing where he stood.

We reached First Beach in minutes. Phasing back, I walked beside Paul toward the cave. Neither of us said a word. What I'd seen in his head was enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life. If there was any kind of mercy, our thoughts would be blocked and Embry would never see that look in Bella's eyes, or hear her voice call his name.

For the first time in over a year, I felt sick. "What the fuck are we going to tell him?" I finally broke the silence.

"We're going to get him cleaned up and take him to her; I don't know anything but that." Paul seemed determined.

Quil walked out of the cave took one look at us- the blood still on Paul, and his face looked how I felt, and he didn't even know what had happened.

"Is she…." He whispered, stopping when he was unable to finish the question.

"She was alive when the paramedics drove away. The baby, too," I whispered quietly.

Paul stepped between Quil and I, looking from me to him. "We're going to get him cleaned up, and take him to the hospital."

The three of us ducked into the cave and saw Embry pacing back and forth. He stopped pacing and watched us as we entered. I thought I'd seen the worse of the worse in Paul's head but it was nothing compared to the gasp of breath Embry took recognizing Bella's scent and seeing Paul covered in her blood.

Embry's chest caved in as he struggled for air. His every breath was a struggle. He seemed to go limp and his body dropped to the rock floor.

"Tell me she's ok, please tell me she's okay." He begged. "My baby! Oh god tell me they're ok."

I'd never seen a man burn at the stake, until now.

Paul stepped forward, and held out his hand. "Let's go get cleaned up, we're taking you to see her. She was breathing when the ambulance got there, I could hear her heartbeat and the baby's. I don't know anything else." Paul told him, waiting for Embry to take his outstretched hand.

It took both Quil and Paul to get him on his feet and the three of us to get him down the beach. The walk to Embry's house took longer than normal. We had to carry him when his legs gave out. When we finally made it inside, Quil fireman carried him upstairs. Not long after, the shower turned on.

Paul and I stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do with ourselves. "Is there another shower?" Paul asked looking down at himself. His chest had a large smear of blood and his hands were coated. But it was his cheek that had my knees buckling. There were bloody fingerprints on his cheek where Bella had reached for him.

"Down the hall on the right." Quil yelled from upstairs.

Paul walked down the hall and a minute later I heard the water rain down. I sat down in one of the dining chairs, trying to wrap my mind around everything that happened. I looked around remembering the first time I came here; watching Embry go to Bella, seeing the two of them so in love, watching his mom tease him and smile at the same time, looking at the girl her son loved and knowing she loved him back just as much. From that to this.

_We lived in a fucked up world._

Paul walked in towel around his waist, "my shorts have blood all over them." He tossed the ruined cloth into the trashcan.

Quil and a cleaned up Embry came down the stairs; Quil tossed a pair of shorts and a shirt to Paul and a shirt to me.

"Em, you gotta eat something before we can't even hold yourself up," Quil coaxed while helping Embry sit down.

I watched Quil make a few sandwiches and put them in front of Embry, who ate them; it looked like it was almost painful for him to do so. He had not looked at any of us, and we were trying not to stare at what had become of our friend. Embry literally choked down the food before looking up at Quil. "What do I do?" The desperation in his voice was enough to cause me turn my head the other way.

"We need a car," Paul abruptly said. We couldn't phase, if Embry saw and heard what was in our minds, it would kill him.

"We'll take my granddad's truck," Quil decided. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

He was out the door and gone in seconds. Paul had an arm wrapped around Embry's waist, keeping him upright. "Give me a hand."

I pulled Embry's arm around my shoulder, taking some of his weight, as Paul and I maneuvered him out of the house onto the front porch.

It seemed like an eternity until Quil pulled up. He jumped out of the truck and took my place and shouldered Em's mass. We loaded him into the passenger seat and shut the door. Paul and I jumped into the bed of the pickup. I reached around and tapped the window letting Quil know he could take off.

The entire drive was silent. When we pulled into the Hospital parking lot Paul and I jumped out and waited for Quil to make his way to us.

"I don't know how Chief Swan is going to react if he sees you, maybe Paul and I should go in first since he saw us at the wreck." I suggested, getting a nod from Quil.

Charlie's Pov

They wouldn't let me stay with Bella. I was left to sit in the waiting room. Now, I understood how all the accident victims' families felt sitting, waiting for news... any news.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting when the two boys I'd seen at the crash site walked into the the waiting area. I'd seen them both around the reservation, but I didn't know either of their names. I stood to greet them, knowing if it hadn't been for them... I shook my head not wanting to think about that.

"Chief Swan, the taller of the two stepped forward. "I'm Paul, this is Jared," he introduced himself and the other kid to me.

I wasn't sure what to say. Thank you seemed inadequate. Before I had a chance, Paul looked at me, "Uh, how is she? How is Bella?" I could see several emotions pass through his eyes but he was fighting hard not to show it.

"She's still unconscious." I told him.

The two boys, and that really didn't describe them, they looked more like men, were looking at each other almost in silent conversation. I stood awkwardly waiting for them to decide whatever it was they were clearly debating.

Finally, the boy Paul had introduced as Jared turned and looked at me. "Chief Swan is there any way we could uh… that we could talk to you outside?" Jared asked, nervously.

They clearly knew Bella and it was obvious they were worried, it was written all over both their faces. I couldn't imagine what in the world two relative strangers would need to tell me that couldn't be said right here. After all, they knew what was going on with my daughter. But it was because they knew that my instincts told me I needed to listen.

As if to confirm my gut feeling, Paul spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. "It's really important." His eyes were heavy with something I didn't understand.

Deciding to follow my gut, "Ok." I agreed. "Let me tell the nurse I'm stepping out."

I followed the boys in silence out of the hospital's main entrance. They walked to the side of the building and led me toward the woods. "Uh boys," I called as we neared the trees.

Jared stopped and turned toward me, Paul continued into the forest until he was out of sight. "We can't actually tell you, but we can show you." he cryptically explained.

As much as I wanted to turn around and end this nonsense, I wanted even more to know what the hell was so important that they asked me to leave the hospital and walk into the darkened woods.

Jared led me a few feet into the trees until we were standing in front of Paul. I noticed no one would be able to see us out here. I waited for either of them to say something. I was about to lose my patience when Paul took several steps back and then looked at me, "Chief, could you hand Jared your gun for just a minute?" he asked.

"Boys…"

"Chief, I don't want you to freak out and shoot me. " Paul told me.

"Here." I said unsnapping my holster and handing it to Jared. I'm not sure why I listened, but something in their expressions told me I should.

"I have to take my clothes off." Paul said pulling his shirt off and turning his back to me. When he pulled his shorts down and his bare ass was staring at me, I was ready to arrest them both for... I didn't know what, but I was pissed. Paul began to shake. His back seemed to spasm and then everything exploded. A giant gray wolf stood where Paul had seconds before.

"Holy Fuck!" I stuttered and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, moving to grab my revolver only to find my holster empty.

"Ok, Paul." Jared said, when he was sure I wasn't going to run off. His hand on my shoulder, burning a hole through my uniform shirt, helped to keep me in place.

I watched slack jawed as the gray wolf morphed back into a man before my eyes. Paul stood once again pulling his clothes back on. I knew I was just staring with my mouth hanging open, but I didn't know what the hell to say or what to ask.

"Explain." I finally managed to spit out.

"There's too much to explain right now, but we needed you to know so that we could tell you what happened with Embry and Bella." Jared told me, but the mention of Embry's name set me on fire.

"Embry-" I yelled, feeling my anger boiling beneath my skin.

"Chief... you just watched Paul go from human to wolf and back again... things are not what you think they are." Jared's voice was authoritative and final.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, feeling the last of my sanity slipping away.

"Let's go to the benches over there; you're going to need to sit down, " Jared sighed, nodding in the direction of the outside seating area.

I followed the two boys to a set of benches on the side of the hospital building and nearly fell onto the seat. This was too much. All of it. Bella, the baby, a boy turning into an animal and back again.

"How is this possible?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Chief, you've been friends with Harry and Billy for what... ever?" Jared asked.

"I grew up playing with them. Quil the Fourth, too," I confirmed.

"Did you ever hear any of the Quileute legends?" Paul asked, taking a seat next to Jared.

I had to think back, but I did remember hearing stories when I was a kid. "Billy, Harry and Quil used to tell me stories of men turning into wolves..." My words died in my mouth. "Holy Shit!"

Jared shook his head, "Yeah, Holy Shit is about right."

"There really isn't time to explain everything right now, but the stories you heard are really Quileute legends. A group of us turn into wolves." Jared informed me matter of fact.

"A group of you?" This was all too much to wrap my head around.

"A group of us. Sam Uley, Paul, me, Jake, Quil and Embry." he confirmed.

Hearing Embry's name again put me on edge. "What does this have to do with my daughter?" I demanded, knowing in the pit of my stomach somehow my daughter was involved..

"Chief... Embry... he didn't do what you think, or at least not the way you think he did." Jared said looking towards the parking lot before looking back at me.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know what was going on. I knew I was only getting part of the story.

"Similar to a normal wolf pack, we have a ranking system. There is an Alpha, a Beta and so on. Sam Uley is the Alpha and Jake Black the Beta. The Alpha and the Beta give orders and we have to follow them. We don't have a choice."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" This was sounding cult like.

"I mean, we literally do not have a choice. Once an order is given you are compelled to follow. If I were ordered to sit down, my body would immediately comply and sit. Physically, I would be unable to stand. It wouldn't matter how much I wanted to stand or how hard I tried. All my attempts would end with the same result, me sitting."

He stared at me, waiting for a response. "I understand... well, I understand the mechanics, but why is this important? What does it have to do with Bella?" I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Do you remember the big storm we had? The one that knocked down all the trees and power lines?" He asked.

I remembered it well. Forks lost power and I worked a double shift helping to get the fallen trees cleared from the roads. Bella had stayed with Embry.

"Yes."

"The day after the big storm, Embry was given an order to end all contact with Bella. He didn't know until today she was pregnant." Jared said.

Jared's words hung in the air around me like a cloud of tear gas. "How is that... I know Bella went to see him. She's called. How could he not know?"

"The order was for no contact. That means he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't listen to her messages. No contact at all." Jared told me with sadness. "Embry crushed his phone trying to retrieve her messages."

"Christ." I whispered. Looking at Jared and then to Paul, "He really didn't know?"

"No, he really didn't know." Jared confirmed. "None of us knew until a few hours ago."

This changed everything. As much as I wanted to hurt Embry, if he hadn't been aware then... Jesus, this was a mess.

"If he knows now, where is he?" I wanted to know.

"He's with Quil in the parking lot. That's why we had to tell you all of this, so you wouldn't... well so you wouldn't try to kill him or anything," Jared told me.

"My God," I muttered.

Paul interrupted my inner freak out. "Can we bring him to see Bella?"

"I.. uh, yeah that would be okay," I conceded. I may not know the whole story, but I knew enough.

Paul stood up, "I'll help Quil get him. We'll meet you at the entrance."

Jared and I stood and started walking toward the main entrance, when Paul's words caught up to me, "Why does Paul need to help Quil with Embry?"

Jared stopped and turned, facing me. "Em... Chief, there's still a lot to explain and some of it we don't even understand, but Em is in a bad way. It's been like watching him die, slowly. And then today... when he found about the baby and then the accident," Jared hung his head toward the ground unable to finish what he was saying.

Something in my peripheral caught my attention, when I turned to see what it was, I misstepped. I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me.

Embry was between Paul and Quil, his body being carried between the two boys. Embry looked... I didn't have a word for what he looked like. Walking dead, maybe. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been alive.

"I told you," Jared whispered, catching me staring at the three boys ahead.

They stopped just in front of me. When Embry lifted his head and met my eyes, I took a step backward. His eyes were just as lost and vacant as Bella's. Whatever had happened, he had suffered the same as my daughter. I didn't need the rest of the story to know that was true.

"Chief," Embry choked. "Is she... Bella, is she okay? My baby?" his words were hoarse and barely audible.

"I... I," I choked on my own words. Looking Embry in the eyes was painful. "We're still waiting for news."

"Come on, let's get inside," Jared offered.

I walked behind the boys, watching as Embry struggled with every step. Once inside we slowly made our way to the waiting room. I stopped at the nurse's station to ask about any updates. There weren't any.

Sitting down, I looked at the four boys that filled the chairs around me. Jared and Paul looked deep in thought. Both were visibly shaken but doing their best to hold onto their emotions. Embry's body shook as he silently sobbed. Quil sat upright, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I tried." Embry whispered. "I was going to marry her. I asked her...sh… she was going to marry me." He cried. "I didn't know we made a baby. I didn't know."

It was as if he was talking to himself not realizing he was saying the words aloud. I looked at the others, every single one of them looked like they were about to burst into tears.

My cell phone buzzed, looking down at the screen, Renee's name glared back at me. Standing, I looked to the boys, "I'll be right back." I walked into the hallway and answered, knowing this was going to be one of the most difficult calls I'd ever taken.

0o0o0o0

"Hello, Renee."

"Charlie, what's going on? Your message said it was urgent? What's happened? Is it Bella?"

Renee fired questions at me faster than I could blink.

"Renee!" I hated shouting at her, but I needed her to be quiet. The phone seemed to go dead. I would have thought that she'd hung up on me, but I could hear her breathing.

_My God, this woman could exasperate me without even trying._

"Renee?"

"Yes, Charlie?" I knew from the scathing way she'd repeated my name that I'd angered her. Right now, I didn't give a damn.

"Renee, there has been an accident." I gave her a moment to process. I could hear her breathing pick up and knew I needed to take control of this call. "Renee, is Phil there?"

"Yes, why?" she demanded.

"Put Phil on the please."

I could hear the scuffle of a chair in the background as well as Renee's ire at being dismissed. Honestly, I wasn't trying to dismiss her, but I didn't have time for her dramatics.

"Charlie?"

I'd never had a problem with Phil, if anything I was thankful he was there to handle Renee, especially right now.

"Phil, Bella has been in an accident. It's serious." I told him having a hard time saying it out loud.

I could hear him take a deep breath. The man was practically a child, but I did know he cared for my daughter.

"Do we need to get flights?" he asked.

Realizing he couldn't see me nod my head, "Yes, and as soon as possible."

Once again I could hear scuffling and what sounded like footsteps on hardwood flooring.

"Renee can't hear me. How bad is it Charlie? The baby?"

"It's bad. You need to get Renee here as fast as you can." I was thankful he didn't say anything when my voice wavered.

"I'll call the airlines and book our tickets as soon as we hang up. We'll be on the first flight." Phil promised. "And Charlie, give Bella our love."

I clapped my phone shut and walked back to the chairs. "Chief, do you want some coffee or something," Quil asked. He looked like he needed something to do.

"Sure,'' I told him, understanding the need to do something, anything.

"Embry, you need to eat something," Quil told him as he pulled him up. "Jared, give me a hand?"

I watched the three of them leave and couldn't help but wonder about the parts of what had happened that I didn't know yet.

Once they were out of sight, Paul stood and looked at me, "He loves her," he told me. I had a feeling he was just as bad with emotions as I was, and instinctively knew he must have wanted to make sure I knew, even if he had to be the one to say it. He nodded at me and then turned and followed after the others.

**Linda's Pov**

I dialed Kay's number over and over again. Each time it would ring until her voicemail was triggered. I hung up and and redialed. _Come on, Kay... pick up the phone,_ I thought, redialing once again.

"Linda..."

"Kay, where are you?" I asked, knowing I sounded out of breath.

"I pulled over on 101, I'm about ten minutes from Forks. Why?"

I wasn't sure how to break this news to her. I had no doubt Kay would see herself in Bella, remembering what it felt like to be alone, scared and pregnant. I took a deep breath to calm my own nerves and tried to erase the image of the first time I'd met Kay, "Kay, I need you to meet me at the new coffee shop in Forks."

I could hear her breathing pick up over the phone, "Linda, what's going on? Is something wrong? Is Embry hurt?''

Her questions came too fast for me to be able to answer. I knew she was stressed out and spent every moment worrying over what had become of Embry. It made sense that she would immediately think something had happened to him.

"As far as I know Embry is fine." I rushed to reassure her. Though, we both knew Embry was anything but fine.

"Kay, it's not Embry, but I do need to talk to you and it can't wait. Please meet me."

"I'm on my way."

I snapped my phone shut and waited. I wasn't sure if I should get out of my car and find us a table in the corner of the coffee shop or if I should pull her into the passenger seat and tell her in the privacy of my car. I just didn't know. I heard sirens blaring and turned to look just in time to see an ambulance and several police cars race by. I sent a small prayer to the spirits, hoping that whomever was in the ambulance was okay.

Twenty minutes passed as I tried to think of the right way to drop this bombshell. Seeing Kay's silver Camry pull into the empty spot beside me, I knew there was no right way. Nothing I did or said would be able to soften the blow I was about to deliver.

Kay got out of her car and looked at me through the window. I hit the unlock button hearing the car locks shift and waited until she opened the door. She stood in the open car door, "Uh, Linda are we going inside?"

"Why don't you get in the car." I told her, deciding it would be best if there weren't anyone around when I told her about Bella.

I could see the questions and fear swimming in her eyes as she sat down and pulled the door shut. She settled her purse in the floorboard before turning to me. "Linda, what is going on?"

I reached for her hand, clasping it in mine and took a deep breath. "I saw Bella today," I started and stopped, seeing the worry cross her face. Dear Spirits, help me, I prayed as I gathered the strength to tell my best friend the news that I knew was going to break her heart.

"Kay, she's... Bella is pregnant." I broke the news."

A minute passed before I could see her visibly swallow. "Hh-How do you know? Did you talk to her?"

"No, she didn't see me. She's tiny but there was no mistake, she's pregnant. Maybe, five months along."

"Embry..." Kay choked back a sob. "Is this why?" she whispered. Looking at her was painful. She looked just as tortured as the first time I'd met her.

There wasn't anything I could say. I didn't know what the reason was anymore than she did.

Kay pulled her hand from mine, reached down and pulled her purse into her lap. Her hand fumbled with the handle of the door, "I need to see her." I put my arm on her shoulder stopping her from getting out of the car. Her hands shook and her entire body was trembling.

"Why don't you try calling Bella's number first, we'll go from there," I suggested.

Kay called Bella's number several times. Closing her phone and letting it fall to her lap."Her voicemail is full."

"I don't know what to do," Kay said, finally turning to look at me. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"She works at that Newton's Outfitters, right?" I asked. When Kay nodded, I started the car. "We'll drive over there and see if she's working. It's on the way to Chief Swan's, if she's not at Newton's we'll head over to her house."

I backed out of the parking spot and headed toward the Highway. It was only a few miles to Newtons, and those miles passed by quickly.

Pulling into the almost empty parking lot, I shut the engine off. Kay looked around and then turned to me, "Her car isn't here."

"Let's go inside and see if we can find out if she's working today. It will help us know what to do next."

Walking through the door, the bells overhead jingled making both Kay and I jump. There was a young man behind the register, sorting papers. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking up.

"Is Bella working?" I asked.

He studied us for a moment, before sighing. "No, she went home sick."

Kay quietly thanked him, turned around and we walked outside. "We'll head over to Chief Swan's. If she's not there, maybe we should go to the station and talk to her dad."

We'd driven three miles when several police and emergency vehicles came into view. A uniformed officer was directing traffic to the right-hand shoulder. Looking around I could see where it looked like a car had careened off the Highway and into the woods. Several trees had been knocked down where the vehicle had gone in. I guessed the sirens I'd heard earlier were because of this.

A tow truck came into view, driving just past the line of traffic I was in. It pulled up and maneuvered until it was sideways in the middle of the road. A truck came to a stop behind me. While looking in the rear-view mirror, I saw the officer that had been directing traffic set up orange cones across the road behind the truck and then walk up to the drivers side window. The officer spoke to the driver and then walked toward my car. I rolled my window down, "Ma'am, we're closing Northbound 101 while we get an accident cleared and investigated. If you need to go into town, I can let you turn around here." he told me.

"No, I'm headed to La Push."

"OK, we'll try to have you on your way as soon as possible." he informed me and then left, going to the car in front of me.

I shut the engine off, figuring we were going to be sitting for a while. "Kay, do you want to try to call Bella again while we wait?"

Kay scrolled through her contacts and pressed call. I watched as she hung up and dialed again. "I'm still getting a full voicemail message," she explained, putting her phone into her purse.

"They'll get the road clean and then we'll go to the Swan's." I told her observing the scene around us. The tow truck operator was standing on the back of his truck while he fed a cable to another man on the ground. The car must be a good distance into the trees, I thought seeing the cable extend. The man on the ground held his hand up and yelled. The operator jumped down and met the ground man and walked into the trees. A few minutes later the operator walked back out of the woods and hopped in the cab of his truck before once again going to the back of the tow. I watched as the cable pulled and began winding back around the wench. Several officers gathered to stand on the edge of the highway facing the trees. It took several minutes before the vehicle emerged.

When the wrecked car was completely out of the trees I could see the top of it was completely concaved. It must have flipped several times.

Spirits, I didn't know how anyone could have survived that crash. I couldn't even tell what kind of car it was.

I heard Kay gasp beside me. Turning to her, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. "Th.. that's Bella's car."

I looked from Kay back to the mangled wreckage, "Kay, how can you know?" I asked feeling my stomach turn.

"That's her car. I know it," she yelled struggling with her seat-belt to free herself.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to the officers," I ordered.

I stepped out of my car and sprinted toward the gathered officers. "Ma'am, you need to get back inside you car," one of the officers shouted, seeing me running across the road.

"Officer, this is urgent!" I yelled, continuing toward him.

Two of the officers met me in the middle, "Ma'am.." I waved my arm in front of him cutting him off.

Panting, "Is that Bella Swan's vehicle?" I prayed that it wasn't.

"Ma'am, we cannot give that information out." The taller of the two recited.

"I understand, but.. my friend she's …" I didn't know what to say. "Bella is pregnant, her son is the father," I finally spit out.

I saw the shorter office look toward my car. I turned and saw Kay leaning against the door staring at us, waiting for an answer.

"Officers," I called to gain their attention.

The officer directly in front of me pulled me a few feet from where we were standing. I looked up at him and my heart sank. "It's her car, isn't it." He looked down at me with sympathy and nodded.

I could feel my heart beating wildly, "Is she alive?"

"She's been taken to Forks Hospital." The taller of the two told me. "Steve, get the barricade moved and let them through," he told his partner.

He held my arm and turned me walking toward Kay, "Ma'am, you should get your friend to the hospital."

We walked to the middle of the road and he let go of my arm. allowing me to walk the rest of the way on my own. Looking up I met Kay's eyes, she hung her head and swayed on her feet. "Is she..." she was unable to finish the question.

I reached for her and pulled her into a hug. "They've taken her to the hospital. The officers are moving the barricade so we can get through," I told her, helping her into the car.

The officer I had just been talking to directed the vehicles ahead of us to move forward allowing me to pull up and turn around. We drove in silence the few miles it took to get us to Forks General. Pulling into the emergency parking lot, I found an empty space and parked.

I knew my own heart was broken, I couldn't imagine how Kay was feeling right now. Forks General was a small hospital so once we were through the doors, we were essentially in the waiting room. I saw Chief Swan sitting in one of the chairs along the back wall.

Chief Swan looked up as Kay rushed forward, "Chief Swan. Is she, please, is Bella okay?"

Charlie looked Kay and gestured to the chair beside him,"I don't know anything yet; they took her back as soon as we got here, but haven't come out to tell me anything." he told her. His eyes were bloodshot and I wondered how long he would be able to keep his composure.

"Chief… Charlie, I love your daughter. I thought she was going to be a part of my family. I promise you, I did not know." Kay told him.

"I know." he assured her.

How did he know, I wondered.

"Mom?" My son's voice sounded from behind me.

Turning around, I stared at my son. Paul and Jared who had Embry between them, seemed to keep him upright. "Quil?"

"Go, I've got this," Jared told him, helping to get Embry into a chair.

"Linda, if you and Kay will come outside with me, I can explain what's going on," he told us.

Charlie looked from Kay to me, then back to Kay. "You need to go with Jared," he told her.

.


	51. Chapter 46 Here Comes the Rain

**Beta:** MissEllen (thank you)

A big thank you to **Feebes 8**6 for helping with the medical aspect of this chapter.

* * *

****Double box of Kleenex Warning****

**WARNING:** This chapters contains sensitive subject matter. If you would like to have a more specific warning **PRIOR** to reading, please PM me.

**CH.46 Here Comes the Rain**

**Charlie's Pov**

The waiting room was full. Renee and Phil had arrived an hour ago. Kay, and Linda were sitting next to Embry and Quil. Jared and Paul had taken the two mothers outside to explain what was going on. When they'd come back in they looked traumatized. I understood the feeling.

Jared and Paul took up posts on the other side of the room, sitting near Kim and Katie. When Katie arrived we had to keep her from attacking Embry. Linda's quick thinking got her to calm down. Linda explained it was a Tribal Issue and Embry never wanted to leave Bella and that he had never known about the baby. I wasn't positive she believed Linda, but she calmed down enough to stop trying to hit him.

The kid looked like death. As much as I wanted to hate him, I knew he had been just as much a victim as Bella. Looking at him, you could feel his pain. Quil didn't look much better; hell, none of them did. I found myself watching Embry, his head in his hands as his leg bounced. He looked nothing like the kid I'd met at graduation. The separation from Bella had changed him just as it had her. The life had been sucked from both of them and its place was emptiness.

"Come on man, you need to eat something." Quil told him again. Quil had been trying to get him to eat for the last hour. I could see both Jared and Paul throwing glances at Embry every few minutes.

"I'll go get him some food and bring it up here." Jared announced. "Anyone else need anything; coffee, sandwich?"

"Jared, I'll go with you." Linda offered, standing to help. It seemed like she needed something to do. I understood that feeling. I was used to making things happen, waiting helplessly the way we were was making me crazy.

Dr. Gerandy had come out to talk to us about an hour ago, but there wasn't any new news. He just told us they were watching. My daughter, my grandchild were somewhere behind the double doors, and all I could do was sit and wait.

Staring at the people sitting here, all waiting for news of Bella was a strange feeling. I'd known about Embry, I'd met him and knew she loved him; but seeing all the different people here, I realized for the first time Bella had had a life I knew nothing about. I felt guilty that I knew so little about my daughter's life. I'd seen glimpses at graduation and the bowling alley, but those few moments weren't enough to tell the whole story.

Jared and Linda returned with cups of coffee and doughnuts none of us wanted to eat, but we did for lack of anything else to do. I found myself once again watching Embry. He didn't touch his food and only took a few sips of coffee. Another half hour passed with no news when suddenly, as one, the boys jerked their heads toward the double doors.

"What?" I hissed to Jared, who was the closest to me.

"They just called a Code," he told me quietly so no one else would hear. I glanced at Embry who looked like he was about to be sick. Quil has his arms around his chest holding him in place. I swept my eyes back and forth between the boys to the double door, waiting for someone, anyone to come tell me what the hell was happening.

I turned my head and watched Jared look at Paul, then Quil, and close his eyes, and I knew…. The only question was whether I had lost my daughter or she had lost her child, or both.

Quil tightened his hold on Embry, with tears falling from his own eyes. I watched as the minutes ticked by on the clock on the wall. My heart beat faster with every movement the second hand made until Dr. Gerandy walked out.

He paused to look around the room. All the faces staring back at him. I could see in his eyes that this was hard for him. He had been the one to deliver Bella.

"Charlie," he called almost too quiet for me to hear. I stood and walked toward him. Renee and Phil stood beside me, and Kay beside them. From the corner of my eye, I could see Quil helping Embry to his feet. Once we were all gathered, Dr. Gerandy took a deep breath, "Bella began having spontaneous contractions. We administered a magnesium sulfate drip hoping to slow the contractions down or stop them altogether. It did neither. As the contractions sped up, Bella began to bleed heavily from the abruption at the same time the baby began showing signs of fetal distress. We exhausted every effort before Dr. Schultz had no other option, but to perform a cesarean. At 1:17 Bella delivered a son." Dr. Gerandy paused, "Charlie, I promise we did everything we could. The trauma of the accident coupled with the premature birth and the fetal blood loss, it was too much for survival. I am sorry, the child did not survive."

His words were echoes in my mind. I could hear the soft cries from those around me and felt my own tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

"Charlie, we did everything we could."

"Bella?''

"She's sedated. We're working to stop the bleeding. Once we have her stabilized we'll move her to the third floor." he explained.

I turned just in time to see Embry fall to his knees taking Quil down with him. If I live a thousand years, I will never get the image of a 200-plus pound man on the floor, grief stricken, out of my head.

"I'll give you some privacy." Dr. Gerandy said, squeezing my shoulder. "Have the nurse's station page me when you're ready. I'm sorry, Charlie." He disappeared behind the double doors.

"Help me get him outside!" Quil yelled. I turned and noticed Embry shaking and I knew, having seen Paul earlier, he was about to turn into a wolf. Paul jumped up and grabbed Embry's arm, Quil had his other "Stay here in case the doctor comes back." Paul told Jared, as he and Quil dragged Embry out the doorway towards the exit.

I just stood in the middle of the waiting room taking in the sights around me; Phil had a sniffling Renee wrapped in his arms, Linda and Kay were clinging to each other, and Kim and Katie had their arms around each other with Jared trying to soothe both of them. I stumbled my way to my chair not knowing what to do. Linda grabbed my hand and just held it. How the hell does someone live through this?

_Oh, God did Bella even know yet?_

**Quil's Pov**

I didn't know what the fuck to do as my best friend fell to the floor. He just kept repeating 'son' over, and over again. I felt his body start to shake and knew he was going to phase. "Help me get him outside." I yelled as Paul jumped up grabbing Em's other arm and we hustled toward the exit. I'm not even sure he was aware we were moving him.

As soon as we got outside Em phased. "Fuck, phase with him. He can't see inside my head. I was at the accident." Paul directed, looking tortured.

"Okay, but I might need help." I could see Embry going crazy.

"Try, trust me, you don't want him to see this." Paul told me again. I ran into the trees, stripped, and phased. Every single memory of Bella was running through his mind, everything he couldn't think about under the Alpha Command. I was not sure why he was suddenly able to think about it all now, but I was witness to everything. He didn't even realize I was phased with him.

I sat still and silent, not wanting to intrude on his memories. I watched as he remembered seeing Bella the first time we walked into Jake's garage. He really had fallen in love in that moment. The months of loving her from a distance flew through his mind and into mine. Feeling his love for her growing stronger with each day. I watched as they shared private moments, in the cave, doing homework, watching movies and at the Tide Pools. All of it was pouring out.

I followed as he stood looking at her and told her that he loved her, and felt his breath leave him when she said she loved him back. I watched his memory of making love to her and then asking her to marry him. Most guys dreamed about fast cars and women. Embry had dreamed of marrying Bella and making a family.

Giant golf ball sized tears rolled down my fur. I felt guilty for witnessing his most private memories, but I was unable to prevent it. As the last memory of Bella faded, his mind turned to hearing that Bella was pregnant; his elation at learning that he and Bella had created life. A child. I could see the image of Embry holding a tiny bundle in his arms and then to watching as his child ran through the sands of First Beach. Image after image filled my mind of the family Embry envisioned for him and Bella, until finally the news of his son's death sounded through our shared mind.

In wolf form, we have perfect recall. Sight, sound, smells, and feelings. When the last memory faded, his wolf stilled. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

_Dear Spirits how the hell is this fair?_

As soon as Embry came back to the present, his howls started. They were slowly building, until they were earsplitting and haunted. His mind started whipping through the memories so quickly it made me dizzy. I thought I might buckle under his grief.

Fuck! I yipped to get Paul's attention. There was no way I would be able to calm Embry on my own.

I tried to break through the barrage of Embry's mind, _"Embry…man you have to calm down, let us help you. Em… come back to me, let me help you."_

I felt Paul phase seconds before his silver wolf appeared. He was reciting the alphabet trying to keep his memories hidden.

_"Why did this happen? Why did my son have to die? And Bella... she thinks that I ... she thinks I didn't want them."_ Embry cried.

_"I'm so sorry Em."_ I offered, knowing nothing I could say would make him feel better.

_"A son, I was going to have a son."_

_"Come on brother, I swear I will help you get through this. We all will."_ His grief bleed into our shared minds and it was everything I could do to not collapse under the weight.

Embry turned his body toward Paul's wolf, _"what happened?"_

_"No, you don't need to see that. Let's get back so we can check on Bella."_ Paul gently tried to persuade.

Embry stood in front of Paul,_ "I need to know what happened."_

_"Embry, you don't need to see this."_ Paul insisted.

Paul was trying like hell to keep the memory hidden but it was no use. It was pouring out for Embry and I like a movie.

_~His Girl~_

_Paul went on patrol after Jared told us about Bella. His mind filled with Jared's memory of Bella crying saying she didn't want her son to feel unloved, when he caught the scent of the redhead. He watched her dart toward the Highway. Paul chased her but before he could get near her, a car sailed through the forest and smashed into a tree._

_Howling for help, he ran towards the crash, beating the red head by only a second. He recognized Bella's scent and stood in front of the caved in driver's side door growling at the leech._

_"I will get her." The redhead said before fleeing._

_Paul phased and tore the door off the side of Bella's car, seeing her slumped in the seat bleeding from the head._

_"Bella?" Paul called her name as he freed her from the wreckage and carried her as gently as he could to get away from the vehicle that was leaking gas._

_Laying her on the ground, he grabbed his cell, and dialed 911._

_"P…Paul."_

_"Yeah, Bella it's me Paul, the ambulance in on its way." He told her, checking for injuries_

_"My baby?" She asked._

_"I don't know."_

_Her eyes were glassy and her pupils were huge, the sound of her heartbeat and the baby's were slowing down as the seconds passed._

_"I loved him." She said looking at Paul with hurt filled eyes._

_"My baby…Alexander; little warrior, tell them."_

_"Em…" She said looking up at Paul, her eyes half shut her brown hair coated in blood._

_"Everyone leaves me." She told him, touching his face with bloodied fingertips. _

_Bella's eyes closed and her body shuddered._

_"Oh fuck no, wake the fuck up." Paul yelled blowing air into her mouth._

_"Help Me." He yelled as he smelled Jared's scent approaching._

_"Bella wake up!" Paul snarled blowing another breath into her mouth._

_"I'll flag down the ambulance." Jared said hearing the sirens, the truck had flipped just out of sight of the highway._

_"HURRY!" Paul yelled._

_"Fuck Bella, come on stay with me." He yelled._

_~HG~_

As Paul's memories faded Embry's wolf disappeared, leaving a human Embry naked and shivering on the ground. His sobs making his body convulse.

Paul and I phased and just stood, both lost in thought. Paul looked at me, his eyes were glassy, "I didn't want him to see that." Paul sounded distraught.

Gripping his shoulder, "I know."

Trying to shake away my own grief, I told Paul there were extra shorts in my granddad's turck. As he left to get Embry something to wear, I knelt down to... I had no idea what to do.

"Embry?" I whispered, reaching for his arm.

When he looked at me, it was like looking into a dead man's eyes. "My son is dead. Quil…I was going to be a father." He sobbed, tears falling down his face.

_Nothing would ever make this go away. No actions, no words would ever be enough,_ I thought, hearing my best friend speak about his dead son.

"I loved her the second I saw her. She loved me back. Shy, stuttering, blushing me. She... she was… did you know I gave her my grandmother's commitment necklace? I was going to marry her. We made love once. One time and the next day Sam gave me the order to stay away from her. When I heard she was pregnant, I saw it. I saw everything. They couldn't keep her away from me, not with her having my baby. She was pregnant with my baby. It took less than a second for me to think of all the things I would do for my child that my father never did for me. I loved my baby instantly. I was going to have a son. I can picture it, Bella, and me with a little boy. He would look like Bella and have her eyes and my skin. He would have been perfect." Embry rambled.

"Do you think he felt it?"

"What do you mean? "I asked.

"Do you think he… do you think my son was in pain when he died?" Embry asked.

_Dear Spirits..._

"No, Em I think the spirits would have made it painless." I told him praying to any, and all higher beings that it was the truth.

Paul stood silent, shaking with tears he refused to let fall. I hadn't realized he'd come back. I took the shorts from him and handed them to Embry. Em stood up shakily and slipped the shorts on. I grabbed his shoulder and started walking us out of the woods, toward the hospital.

"I don't have a shirt or shoes," he mumbled as we neared the doors.

"I have a pair of boots in granddad's truck, might be a little small but they'll do. Might be a shirt too," I told him.

"I'll go look" Paul offered. I had a feeling he wanted to be by himself, if only for a minute or two. I didn't blame him.

We waited outside the entrance doors for Paul. He had a pair of my work boots in one hand and what looked like one of my granddad's flannel shirts in another. They would have to do. I doubted anyone would say anything.

Walking back into the waiting area, I could feel everyone's grief was so thick you could taste it on your tongue. I helped Embry into the chair next to Kay and slid into the one next to my mom. Everyone was silent, I didn't think any of us knew what to say or what to do.

Almost an hour had passed when the doctor walked through the door and came to stand in the middle of our group. "Bella is still sedated. We're going to keep her under sedation until the morning at the earliest. The best thing you can do to help her is to go home and get some rest so you will be able to be here when she wakes up."

No one moved. None of us wanted to leave her here, alone. "Charlie, I promise there is nothing you, or anyone, can do right now. Please go get some rest and I will call if anything changes." the doc repeated himself.

Charlie stood, "I think we should listen to Dr. Gerandy," he announced, though he didn't seem any more convinced than the rest of us.

Embry shook his head no, unwilling to leave. I imagined he was afraid if he left, he'd never see her again. That alone just added to everything that had already happened.

"Embry, I will bring you back here first thing in the morning. I promise," Kay urged him.

He still didn't budge.

"Son, if your mom can't, I'll come get you. I won't let anyone stop you from coming," Charlie told him, his face determined. I believed him.

Embry finally conceded, though he wasn't happy about it. He kept looking back over his shoulder as we walked away. I knew he'd be back before Kay or Charlie had a chance to bring him.

"Quil," Paul hissed to get my attention.

"I'll meet you at the truck," I told Jared as he walked with Embry to my granddad's truck.

"What's up?" I asked, seeing Paul's worried expression.

"That leech. I don't think it was an accident she pulled Bella's car off the road."

"How do you mean?" already my stomach was doing flips.

"She said she'd get her. Quil, we've been chasing her for months and she just keeps coming back. All over the border of our land, and in Forks, and now this. I think she's specifically after Bella. Hell, she told me as much."

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Someone has to stay and patrol the hospital," he strategized. He looked at me and then toward the rest of our group that had already made it to the parking lot. "Charlie is going to need to know, too."

I knew he was right, but I also knew I would need help with Embry. "You come back to the rez with me in case... well in case we need to contain Em. We'll get Jared to stay and patrol. We'll be able to hear him if he calls." I decided.

We made the treck to the parking lot and pulled Jared aside. I left Paul at Embry's side so that I could tell Jared what was going on without being overheard. After that, I walked to Charlie who was talking to Kay, quickly explaining that we needed him to follow us to La Push. Once everything was settled, I got in the truck and followed mom and Kay home while Charlie followed behind me.

**Kay's Pov**

I knew when I saw Quil pull Charlie aside that something more was going on. As we passed the Swan's house I glanced in my rearview mirror at Quil behind Linda and me, and at Charlie keeping pace behind Quil. My gut clenched, wondering what else could be happening. I wasn't sure what more I could take.

My heart ached. Ached for my son, for Bella, for all of us. I was exhausted; physically and mentally exhausted.

Pulling up to my house, I knew there would be no sleep tonight. Walking inside, I flipped on the lights and went straight to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I had a feeling we were going to need it. "Here, let me help you," Linda said walking up behind me and pulling the coffee from the cabinet.

Charlie, Embry, Quil and Paul walked in. "I'm going to take a shower," Embry announced slowly walking up the stairs. I watched my son disappear up the stairs and felt my heart break all over again.

Quil led Charlie and Paul to the kitchen table while Linda and I busied ourselves in the kitchen. Once the coffee was ready, I took the entire pot to the table while Linda carried a tray of mugs, sugar, creamer and spoons. I sat down, fixed my cup and waited.

Quil looked up and met everyone's eyes. I'd never seen him look so serious before. "The pack is a secret. It's the most guarded secret the Quileute have," Quil stated. "I'm not sure how we were able to break the order to tell you, but we did. But no one else can know. Not even Bella's mom."

"No, Renee wouldn't handle this well," Charlie confirmed.

"I didn't think so," Quil shook his head. "Bella talked a little about her mother and I just think she needs to be kept in the dark."

Seeing Quil become serious and take control was almost as unbelievable as our boys turning into wolves. He'd always been such a jokester.

"Ok, with that decided, there are things you need to know that we didn't have time to tell you earlier." He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "We showed you how we can phase from our human selves to our wolves. But, you need to hear the rest of the legends."

I sat listening and not believing, except I'd seen it myself only hours earlier. I'd heard bits and pieces of the Quileute legends, but not being Quileute, I'd never heard them in completion before.

"Cold Ones?' Charlie asked.

"Vampires," Paul stated matter-of-factly.

Charlie looked at the boys in disbelief, "Vampires?" he repeated.

Paul stared at him, "Yes."

Quil and Paul looked at one another before Quil looked straight at Charlie. "The Cullens are the cold ones in the legend."

Sputtering his coffee, "The Cullens?" Charlie yelled.

"We don't know how much Bella knew or if she knew at all. It's unlikely she didn't know something," Quil tiredly explained.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie jumped up pacing the length of my floor.

"They went to school." he shouted. "She dated one of them," he turned to look at us.

"And Billy and Harry know all this?" He knew the answer, but he was hoping either Quil or Paul would tell him different.

"Billy, Harry and my granddad are part of what we have to tell you next," Quil stated.

"There's more?" Linda asked.

"A lot more," Paul confirmed.

"Most of what happened was before I phased," Quil said, motioning for Paul to take over.

Paul seemed uncomfortable taking the role of story-teller, but however reluctant he was he looked us each in the eye, "Everything was normal... well as normal as it will ever be with all this shit." he said lowering his head. He took a deep breath and shook his head, before raising it again.

"Embry phased when he and Jake got into the fight at school. We hadn't been watching him because we didn't think he was Quileute. But, once the phase happens you have a mandatory two week training regime that needs to be completed before you can go home. It takes a while to learn to control the beast inside." Paul began to explain.

"The Spirit Walk?" I asked as the pieces of the puzzle slowly started fitting into each other.

"Yeah, the two weeks was explained with the Spirit Walk and the height and weight as a growth spurt." Paul confirmed.

"I knew the growth spurt was bullshit," I said aloud letting my thoughts leak into the conversation.

Paul chuckled not because anything was funny, "Em warned Sam you wouldn't buy his excuses."

I knew Linda was thinking of the two weeks her father-in-law had taken Quil to teach him the ways of the Shaman. I wondered how many lies we'd been fed over the last few months.

"Embry was pretty calm. Sam promised to let him see Bella if he could control his wolf." Paul told us.

I knew Sam had kept his word, otherwise Em wouldn't have seen Bella after he came home that first day after the 'spirit walk'.

"What the hell happened?" I shouted, frustrated.

Paul turned to look at me, "Like I said, things were fine. Choir Boy was calm and docile. He came home and picked right back up with Bella."

"Choir Boy?" I interrupted.

"Uh, just something I call Embry," Paul stuttered, almost blushing beneath his dark skin.

"So things were normal," Charlie butted in with air quotes. "When did it go to shit?"

"Jared imprinted on Kim..."

"Imprinted?" Linda questioned. My God there was so much we didn't know.

"It only happens to those of us who phase, and maybe not all of us. We don't really know, and if the counsel of Elders do, they're not saying," Paul said bitterly. "When a wolf looks into the eyes of a woman for the first time after phasing, it's supposed to be like gravity shifting. All the cables that hold you to earth and tie you to your family and friends sever and retie to that one person; your other half, your soulmate. It's more permanent than anything else in your life. You would never leave or cheat on them and would protect them with your life. It could be someone you've seen a thousand times before, or It could be a perfect stranger. One look and that's it."

"Did Embry imprint on Bella?" I wanted to know. I had seen my son after he'd met Bella Swan and I had known he was in love with her from the first time he saw her.

"No." Paul ground out.

I didn't understand. I knew what I'd seen. Hell, you could feel the love between Embry and Bella.

"We don't know if it's because Embry will never imprint and is free to chose, or if he loved Bella so much already that he didn't recognize the imprint when it took place, or if it's something entirely different." Paul said. "Like I told you, we don't know much about it."

"Anyway," Paul grumbled. "Jared imprinted on Kim and Sam and Emily decided to throw a barbecue to get to know her. Em got pissed. They'd never offered to even meet Bella before and all of a sudden they're going to throw a damn party in Kim's honor." Paul growled, his face taking on a look of rage. I had a feeling this was the part where it all went to hell.

"Sam told Embry he was sorry and hadn't meant anything by it and to invite Bella. We'd all just have to be careful not to say anything about the pack in front of her. That wasn't hard, hell, we'd been around her for months and kept the secret."

Paul continued. "As soon as we were all at Sam's, the redhead was spotted."

Charlie cut in, "Redhead?"

"Vamp bitch we've been chasing for months," Paul supplied with a meaningful look to Quil. Something passed between the two and I worried about what else was going to be explained. My head was already pounding.

Drawing a breath, Paul once again continued, "So the pack headed into the woods to chase the bitch down. The leech changed direction and headed toward the populated part of the rez, directly by Sam's house. Emily, Sam's imprint, Kim and Bella were all there. Sam ordered me to stay close to the house in case the bitch decided to attack. The pack mind transmitted everything going on at Sam's. Emily wasn't very kind toward Bella. She ignored her and pretty much acted as if she weren't there. Bella left. I asked Sam what he wanted me to do. Bella leaving meant she was unprotected." Paul stopped and glanced in Charlie's direction. I knew whatever had happened next wasn't good.

"Sam told me to stay with the imprints." Paul's words stunned me. Sam had ordered him to do nothing to ensure Bella's safety.

"Why? Why would he do that?" I asked. I still didn't understand.

"We don't know," Paul grit out through clenched teeth. "I phased human and talked Bella into coming back. I figured at least she'd be safe. The pack had the bloodsucker cornered, but Jake was pissed with Em's thoughts and slammed into him. The redhead got away."

"The day of the storm, they were supposed to go camping. They ended up getting caught in the rain and took cover in the Old Harman House." Paul told us sighing.

It took him several minutes before he was able to continue, "The next morning Jake and I were patrolling when we saw Embry and Bella walking toward the diner. Jake went ballistic and stalked into the diner after them." Paul told us. I saw Quil shake his head no, but had no idea what he was telling Paul. It was clear whatever it was, was meant for only Paul. WIth a confirming nod, Paul began speaking again.

"They argued, but I was able to get Jake out of the diner before a fight could break out. It was almost nightfall when two leeches were spotted. Sam sent Jared to get Embry and we as a pack went after the bloodsuckers. The redhead got away, but we managed to kill the other one. We met at Sam's afterward for a briefing. We were all leaving when Sam told Em he needed to speak to him. I guess that's when the order was given." Paul took a breath.

"The next thing Jared and I hear is howls, something we'd been avoiding so as not to alert the leech we were after her. We phased, but all we got through the pack mind was chaos. We knew it was Embry, but nothing in his mind made sense. Sam cut in and told Jared and me to meet him at the council hall. That's when we learned about the order."

"But why?" Linda voiced, just as confused as me.

"They gave us some bullshit answer. Sam said the pack was divided and since Bella wasn't his imprint, Embry was ordered to end the relationship. It never made sense though, all Sam would have had to do was order Jake to stop being an asshole." Paul finished.

My head hurt and my stomach felt like it was getting ready for battle. I sat still and silent, trying to process the enormous amount of information I'd learned in the last day. I wasn't sure what to think. No one spoke. What could any of us have said? I didn't know how much time had passed when both Paul and Quil looked toward the staircase. I followed their stare as did Linda and Charlie, but I didn't see anything. I was about to look away when Embry came into view. My God, he looked nothing like the son I'd raised. He looked smaller despite his huge body. His eyes were lifeless and sunken in. Even his skin was sallow.

He walked to the table and sat in the chair next to Quil. I thought we all might be holding our breath as we looked at him, or what had become of him.

Embry looked up and found Charlie staring at him. "What…what happens now? My son…what… where is my son?" Em asked barely getting the words out.

I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. Linda looked away, and the boys just looked down at their hands. It took Charlie several deep breaths before he was able to answer.

"Dr. Garandy called me as I drove here. He alerted The Forks Funeral Home." Charlie fumbled to get the words out.

Embry nodded letting Charlie know he'd heard then quietly stood and walked down the hall. I heard the back door open and close.

"There's more," Quil's voice broke through the silence in the room. "Bella's accident wasn't an accident." he announced.

Charlie jumped up, "What the hell do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

"I was chasing the leech through the woods when she darted onto the highway. She sent Bella's car sailing through the trees. I reached the crash seconds before the bitch. She was hissing and snarling and told me she'd get her." Paul told us.

"What, why?" Linda gasped.

"We have no idea," Quil railed.

"We have been hunting this vamp for months; she would leave but always come back. We didn't know what or who she was after 'til now. She's after Bella." Paul's voice took on an edge that had the hair on the back of my neck standing up. "We need to make sure Bella is guarded at all times. Jared is at the hospital running patrol now, but we'll need to figure out a schedule so that one of us is always on watch." Paul strategized.

Quil looked from Paul to Charlie. "If we haven't caught the leech by the time Bella is released... Chief Swan, it's going to be hard enough to patrol the hospital especially when Sam finds out what is going on, we only patrol La Push.

I'd never seen Quil look or sound so serious.

We'll need for Bella to be here on the res so we can protect her." That's what frightened me the most. It was also the moment I realized our sons were responsible for keeping us all safe.

* * *

For Vee and - you know who you are.


	52. Chapter 47 A Thin Line

**Beta: MissEllen- I adore you!**

****Kleenex Warning****

**CH.47 A Thin Line**

**Sue Clearwater's Pov**

I knew something was going on. Sam had shown up last night with Billy in tow. Old Quil had arrived just after them. Harry led them all to basement where they would sometimes discuss tribal issues out of earshot from everyone else. They'd been down there all night.

I needed to get going so I headed down the stairs and rapped on the door, "Harry, I'm heading to the diner, do you need anything before I go?" I asked.

"No, Honey, I'll see you later," he yelled through the door not bothering to open it.

I climbed the stairs and walked through the house. Looking toward the sky, I noticed it it looked like the ever present rain would hold off for the day, so I decided to walk to the diner instead of drive.

As I walked my mind wandered to Leah. My poor girl had been through the ringer. I still didn't understand how Harry could welcome Sam Uley into our home after what he'd done to our daughter. Everytime I saw him, I wanted to bash him in the head with my iron skillet. Shaking my head of the dark thoughts, I tried to focus instead on the nice day it appeared we were going to have. _Small Blessings_, I reminded myself, arriving at the diner.

After unlocking the door, I found my way to the back, and fired up the grill and turned on the fryers. I restocked all the condiments and swept the floor again for good measure. Once the opening routine was finished I made myself a cup of coffee and waited for the small staff to arrive. Right on time, Julia, one of only three waitresses we kept on schedule, greeted me with a smile as did Barb, who often rode in with Julia. Barb was the only other woman allowed to touch my grill.

"Did you hear?" Julia asked me.

Julia was a junior at the high school and thought it her duty to keep me informed of all the high school gossip. Laughing, "No, honey, tell me the latest happenings at La Push High."

"You know Embry Call, right?" She asked, though we both knew I did. It was nearly impossible to not know everyone on the reservation. His name caught my attention though. I knew his mom Kay pretty well and I knew she'd been having trouble with him for the last few months. She'd been worried sick over that boy.

"Well you know he was dating that white girl from Forks, the Chief's daughter. You know the Chief who is friends with Chief Black."

"Yes, honey I know both Charlie and Bella Swan. I've known Charlie for more than twenty years."

"Well my mom and Katie's mom are good friends... you know Katie, right?' She stopped her story and asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. It took Julia forever to get to the point. She rattled on and on until I barely remembered what she was talking about to begin with. Nodding, "Yes, I know Katie, too."

"Anyway our moms are good friends, and Katie's mom came over early this morning. She was pretty upset. She told my mom that that Bella girl got into a wreck yesterday. I guess it was pretty bad." Julia informed me. Before I could form a thought, she continued."But that's not all," she lowered her voice. "That girl, Bella, was pregnant and Katie's mom told my mom that the baby died and it was Embry Call's baby."

I was sure my face reflected my horror. "Spirits! Julia are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean Katie and that girl, Bella, are really close friends. Katie's mom seemed pretty upset about it. I guess she knows Bella, too." Julia told me.

I immediately rushed to the kitchen, "Barb can you handle things today? I need to leave." I told her, knowing I needed to get to Harry and Billy. We should be at the hospital for Charlie.

"Of course,'' she answered guessing something was wrong.

I quickly untied my apron and left through the back door. I flipped my cell phone open and dialed Kay's number. When she didn't answer, I dialed Linda Ateara's phone. I knew they were thick as thieves. If what Julia told me was true, Linda would no doubt be with Kay. When neither women answered, I picked up my pace, regretting my decision earlier to walk instead of drive.

I was out of breath when I finally reached my house. Once inside I took a minute to get my breathing under control. When I didn't see or hear anyone upstairs, I knew Harry was either still in the basement or he'd left. Quickly descending the stairs I was just about to knock on the door when I heard raised voices. Unsure of what to do, I stopped, but what I heard next chilled me to the bone.

"We must figure out how to handle Embry. He will be out for blood, and if Charlie learns the truth, he will bring hell upon us," Old Quil thundered.

"We now have four wolves separated from the pack. I don't know how my order was broken, but Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul are all at the hospital." Sam yelled. "I cannot go against four of them and you better believe that's what it will come to." Sam growled.

Pack, wolves, orders... Dear Spirits, the legends. Were they real?

"Sam, you must bring them back to the reservation and bind them in stronger Alpha commands. You know the consequences." Billy's voice echoed on the concrete walls of the basement.

I didn't understand what I was hearing, but I knew enough to tell me these men, including my husband, had their hands in something they shouldn't.

Instead of knocking, I flung the door open. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

They each looked to me and the shame on Harry's face told me, my instincts were right. "What have you done?" I asked.

"Sue..." Harry stood, taking a step toward me. I backed up, holding my hands in the air to stop him from coming closer. "What have you done?" I asked again, looking from my husband to the others.

With an audible sigh, Billy looked to me. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know the legends are real and not just stories," I stated. "And that somehow you are involved in Bella's accident, which is what I came home to tell you about. I thought as Charlie's closest friends you would want to be there for him, clearly I was wrong." I hissed seeing the guilt in their faces.

"Sue, everything we've done has been for the tribe," my husband whispered.

"What did you do, Harry?"

"Sit down," Old Quil ordered me. As much as I wanted to slap the wrinkles from his face, I followed his command, knowing it was the only way I would get answers.

I sat listening as they attempted to explain away their actions. I knew they were holding back pieces of the story, as Harry wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Let me see if I have this right," I shook with the amount of anger I felt. "You ordered Embry Call to break up with his girlfriend because Jake was jealous." I uttered in disbelief. How could grown men yield to the wants of a child?

"No, Sue. It was more than that. The fighting between Embry and Jacob was going to lead to the pack being unable to protect the tribe. We did what we had to to ensure the pack could function and keep our people safe." My husband recited.

"Fools! You are all fools." I hissed.

"Sue," Billy started.

"No. Wouldn't it have been just as productive to order Jacob to pull his head out of his ass? You forget that it was my diner your son stalked into and started a fight." I yelled, standing from my seat. "I also know he was the one to start the fight at school; and how about the incident in the market?" I couldn't remember ever being this angry.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" I screamed. "Bella and Embry, their baby is dead and all for what, because a sixteen year old boy was jealous." I looked at each of them in the eyes. I had never been so disgusted in my life. I felt sick.

After holding each of them with my eyes, I settled on Harry. "I'm going to the hospital to offer support to our friend. I want you out of my house. All of you!" I spun on my heel and left the four of them where they sat.

I knew there was more to the story. What they had explained just didn't make sense. The pieces simply did not add up. Pushing the unknown out of my mind for now, I retrieved my keys and purse and headed outside. Dialing first Kay's and then Linda's phone again, I started the car, shifted into drive and headed toward the Call's hoping they would be home.

**Kay's Pov**

Waking up hadn't been difficult. I had never truly fallen asleep. My mind replayed the information I'd learned until it was nothing more than a blur in my mind's eye, and my heart ached so painfully that sleep had never come. Quil and Paul had explained everything they could to us and then they left to find Embry and tell him about the vampire after Bella. The sounds that came from the forest made me glad I hadn't witnessed his reaction. When all three of them finally walked inside, they each looked like they had been to war. Pushing past the thoughts that were trying to consume me, I pulled myself from my bed, trying to remember how long ago it had been since I'd truly felt rested. Too long to remember.

As soon as I opened my bedroom door, the smell of coffee greeted me. I was thankful for whomever had made it. As the kitchen came into view so did Linda. She was standing at the counter. Looking up at me she offered me a small smile, "Coffee is ready, breakfast will be finished soon."

From the moment I'd met Linda, she'd been my best friend. We'd raised our boys side by side and I knew she would be by my side through this, too. I'd never been so grateful for her presence as I was in this moment. "Thank you." I mouthed as I found the coffee pot and poured myself a cup.

"I called Shelly," Linda informed me. I immediately felt horrible. I had forgotten about my sister. Of course she should know what was going on. Seeing the panic I was feeling, Linda grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Don't. There is no reason to feel bad. Everything happened too fast for you to call her. She understands that." Kay's voice was low and soothing. "She's on her way and should be here early evening, now go sit down, I have everything under control." Linda instructed me as she poured the bowl of beaten eggs into the hot pan.

I followed her orders and sat down feeling a hundred years old. I sat staring at nothing, my mind wandering in too many directions at one time. It was only the opening of the door that brought me back to present time. Quil walked in with Paul while Charlie brought up the rear, each of them carrying several shopping bags.

"This should be enough," Quil told Linda, kissing her cheek.

Charlie stood in the middle of the kitchen looking like he didn't know what to do. I knew that feeling. "Chief, get some coffee and I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes," Linda took over. Nodding, he did as he was told.

Charlie and I both sat at the table sipping coffee, neither of us had a clue what came next. I wasn't sure either of us could think that far ahead.

Embry emerged from upstairs looking worse than I'd ever seen him. Paul moved to the bottom of the staircase. "I checked in with Jared fifteen minutes ago. There's been no scents." Paul brought Embry up to date.

Quil and Paul shared a look and followed Em to the table, each taking a seat much like last night. "Em, there's something else," Quil began.

My heart started beating faster. How much more could there be?

"We haven't heard from Sam or Jake. By now they must know that we're not on our usual patrol shift. Not to mention Jared's been patrolling the area around the hospital all night."

I wasn't sure how the pack worked so what Quil said didn't make a lot of sense to me, but by the way Embry clenched his jaw and nodded, I guessed he knew exactly what Quil's words meant.

"Chief, have you heard from Billy or Harry?" Quil turned his attention to Charlie.

"No, I haven't." Charlie confirmed and his face seemed to suddenly pick up on where Quil's question led. "I called and left a message on Billy's phone before Jared and Paul got to the hospital. He hasn't called." Charlie informed the table.

"What does all this mean?" Linda asked walking from the kitchen to stand beside Quil.

"It means the motherfuckers are together trying to figure out how to spin this so that it doesn't come back on them," Paul hissed, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Have you heard from the hospital?" Embry asked, looking at Charlie. His voice still sounded like he had sandpaper in his throat.

Shaking his head, "I called and spoke to Dr. Gerandy when I got up this morning. Bella is still sedated."

I doubted very much Charlie had gotten any sleep. In fact, looking around I didn't think any of us had.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Once we had eaten, Linda and I did the dishes and then I headed back to my bedroom to get dressed. When I emerged twenty minutes later, everyone was ready to go.

Linda pulled into the parking lot of Forks General. Linda and I got out and met Charlie at his police cruiser, two parking spaces from where we had parked. I felt like I'd swallowed a bird and it was pecking at my insides.

Once inside we took up our deserted seats from last night and waited. I thought the waiting was the worst part. I felt so helpless. Quil and Embry entered just moments later. I knew they had stopped to speak with Jared before coming inside. Quil walked over and sat by Charlie and began whispering just loud enough to allow Linda and myself to hear. "Paul has taken over for Jared. Jared's going to go home, get cleaned up, and drive Kim and Katie here. I'll take over patrol tonight."

Charlie looked at Quil with respect, "Thank you."

We'd been sitting in silence for nearly an hour when Renee and her husband Phil walked in. Renee looked distraught. I imagined I looked the same way.

Taking a seat next to Charlie, she turned toward him, "Has there been any news?"

"No, we're still waiting. I talked to Dr. Gerandy this morning around seven and Bella was still sedated." He passed on the same information he'd told us earlier.

The morning passed with few updates. Just more of the same. Finally, just after noon, Dr. Gerandy walked out and sat in the middle of our group.

"We're going to bring Bella out of sedation." he began, causing my heart to speed up.

Bella's mind might not be aware that her baby was gone, but I had no doubt her heart did. I can't imagine how she or Embry feel. It hurts so much knowing my son's child is gone, but trying to imagine how I would have felt if Embry… I couldn't... just the thought alone was too much to bear.

Standing, "I'll come get you as soon as she's conscience and alert." With that the doctor disappeared through the doors.

Chancing a glance at my son, my heart broke even more. His eyes were closed but it didn't hide the tears that were slowly sliding down his face. His hands were balled into fists at his side and I could see his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

I had to look away.

Linda and Quil left for the cafeteria after offering to get coffee for everyone.

Jared arrived, looking exhausted, with Kim and Katie. Both girls looked like they'd been up all night crying. Their eyes were red and puffy. Once they were seated, Linda and Quil returned taking the same seats they'd deserted earlier. It was only a few moments later when a woman who appeared to be slightly older than myself arrived with the young man Linda and I had spoken to at the Outfitter's.

I saw him stumble in his steps when he spotted Embry. It was only when the woman put her hand on his back gently pushing that he continued his path toward Charlie.

"Chief Swan," he called getting Charlie's attention.

"Mike," Charlie greeted and then looked passed him, "Mrs. Newton."

"How is she?" Mike asked. "Is she going to be okay?" I could hear in his voice that he was genuinely concerned.

Charlie swallowed audibly, "She's injured pretty bad," he told the boy. "She's going to be okay but..." his words faltered. I saw the woman behind Mike gasp as she instinctively knew what was coming. "The baby... he didn't make it." Charlie managed to tell Mike.

Both he and his mother looked like they were going to cry. It was several minutes before Mike gathered himself together, "Please, Chief Swan if there's anything I can do, let me know." he offered.

Nodding, Charlie thanked him and his mother. They left shortly after, promising to stop back by tomorrow.

"Who were they?" Renee asked once they were gone.

"Mrs. Newton and her son Mike. The Newton's own the Outfitters where Bells works. Mike and Bella graduated together last year and he has been a good friend to her these last few months." Charlie explained.

Dr. Gerandy filed out of the double doors looking exhausted. "Charlie, Renee... Bella is awake." He paused. "I wanted to offer you the chance to be in the room when I explain everything."

Standing, Renee held onto Charlie's arm as they followed the doctor through the doors. I watched Embry's face while he stared after Renee and Charlie. My heart hammered in my chest, knowing the news Bella was about to receive. My heart ached for her. It ached for my son sitting here listening for the second time, the news of his son's death.

Twenty minutes passed when I saw Em's face streaked with tears, Jared and Quil shut their eyes, keeping them tightly closed as if willing it all to go away. I knew they could hear every word that was being said. Five minutes later Charlie and Renee walked back into the waiting room, and I knew that whatever had been said had been enough to tear their hearts out. Renee was clinging to Charlie, and he looked close to collapse. Phil stood up, leaning across to Charlie and squeezing his shoulder before he gently took Renee and she fell into his arms. Charlie slid into his chair, staring ahead into empty space. Linda grabbed my hand, never saying a word, just letting me know she was here.

Dr. Gerandy once again met us in the waiting area, "We've given Bella something to help her sleep. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you when she's awake." He assured us, looking worse for wear.

There was nothing to do but follow his advice, however reluctant we were. Linda pulled us into my driveway. Charlie pulled his vehicle beside hers and parked. Before any of us had the chance to open the car doors, Sue Clearwater pulled up.

I'd known that it wouldn't take long for the news of Bella's accident to reach the reservation. Forks was only a short distance from La Push, and everyone knew Charlie. It wouldn't be much longer before the news of the baby was discovered.

Climbing out of the car seemed to take all the energy I could muster.

Sue came to my side instantly. I could see tears gathered in her eyes. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know," she whispered.

Linda walked over to the two of us with Charlie just behind her. "I left a message with Billy," Charlie's voice was harsh.

"He didn't mention that," Sue scowled, blowing out an angry breath, when she refocused her eyes on mine I could see the anger hidden beneath. "I was at the diner when one of my waitresses told me about the accident. I went straight home to get Harry so we could go to the hospital." Sue looked around nervously, "Do you think we could take this inside?"

Linda had started a fresh pot of coffee and then sat down with the rest of us at the table. "Sue, what do you know?" Linda demanded. Too many secrets and lies had been kept and told lately. Like me, Linda just wanted to get to the truth.

"Last night Sam Uley showed up with Billy. Soon after, Old Quil turned up at my door. The council went downstairs and were there all night. I didn't think anything of it. You know things happen on the reservation and they convene to sort it out." She started explaining. I noticed when she said Sam's name she practically spat it out like poison.

"They were still there this morning when I left to open the diner. As soon as I learned about the accident, I went home. I went downstairs to knock on the door and let Harry and Billy know what was going on." Sue drew a deep breath before she continued.

"I could hear raised voices so instead of knocking, I listened. They were talking about keeping things quiet and how if Embry found out he'd be out for blood. I didn't understand what I was hearing. But, I knew something was wrong." Sue explained and then took a deep breath. "Kay, Charlie, I swear I didn't know anything until this morning." she sniffled.

"Did you learn anything else?" Charlie asked.

Sue stared at him, looking increasingly nervous.

"We know, Sue." I told her.

After a moment of silence, she spoke softly, "I still think there are missing pieces. What they explained did not make sense." she insisted.

"No, I don't think any of us has the whole story," Charlie sighed, exhausted.

The four of us sat at the table drinking coffee and comparing information. When there was nothing left to go over we knew the puzzle was still incomplete. We just didn't have all the pieces and until we did, we wouldn't be able to see the big picture.

**Quil's Pov**

Jared had taken Kim and Katie back to the res, Paul was patrolling the hospital, and I walked human with Embry. He was quiet and I wasn't sure what to say to him. "I'm sorry," felt insignificant. When we reached the main road in La Push, Em kept walking toward First Beach. I knew where he was going. "I just need a few minutes," he whispered without turning around.

I kept walking, as I passed the Clearwater's I could smell Sam, Billy and Old Quil. So that's where they were - or had been. As much as I wanted to go in there and raise hell, I knew I'd need the power of my pack brothers behind me. Instead, I continued down the road until I got to my house. As I climbed into the shower, I didn't think I'd ever been so exhausted in all my life.

Em was the closest thing to a brother I would ever have. We'd grown up together. And then there was Bella, I loved that girl. It really did feel like she was my sister. I wanted someone to pay for making my two closest friends, my family, hurt. I shut the water off, wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on the edge of my bed.

Grabbing my phone from the middle of the bed, where it had landed when I'd tossed it down. I dialed and prayed I wouldn't interrupt her in class, but I needed to talk to her.

**OoOoOoO**

"Quil?"

"Cute Forks Girl, are you busy?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.

"No, I'm in between classes. Quil, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"It's..." Fuck, I didn't know how to tell her.

"Angela..."

"Quil, you have never called me by my name. "

"Bella was in an accident." I blurted out.

I could hear static on the line and then Angela's deep breathing.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be but she's hurt bad." I paused. I had no idea if Angela knew about the baby or not.

"Did you... did you know she was pregnant?" I asked. There was no easy way to find out other than just putting it out there.

"Oh God, is the baby okay?"

"You knew?"

"Quil is the baby okay?" Angela asked more insistent.

I couldn't hold back the sob, "No."

I could her quiet cries coming through the phone, "Quil, don't let her be alone." Angela begged through tears. "Please don't let her go through this alone."

"I won't, I promise." And I wouldn't. I'd fight Sam and the council if I had to. Whatever had occurred that caused the order to be broken, I would not let it overpower me again.

After promising to call her back as soon as I heard anything else, I hung up. Everything was so fucked up.

I stood with a groan, my exhausted body protesting and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.. After I was dressed, I slipped on my shoes and headed for the front door. As soon as I took a step outside, I caught Sam's scent in the air. It was fresh so I knew he'd just passed my house. Looking down the road, I didn't see him, but I knew he was lurking somewhere close. He couldn't hide his stench.

I jogged to Embry's and walked in to find Sue Clearwater sitting with my mom, Kay, and the Chief. She looked pissed as hell. I wasn't sure what to think and I didn't know how much she knew. Had she been a part of all of this?

"Quil, honey come over here," my mom's voice was soft. It wasn't until I took a step toward them that I realized I was shaking.

"Did you know?" I demanded.

"No, I didn't know anything until this morning," Sue told me. "And I will help in any way I can." The anger in her face told me she was serious. Nodding in acceptance, I sat down.

"Where's Embry?" Kay asked almost in panic.

"He walked to the beach, he'll be back in a few minutes." I answered her. I didn't want to tell them he was at the cave. That was his and Bella's place.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. I had just pulled a can of coke from the fridge when the unmistakable odor of self-righteousness washed over me. I felt my body begin to tremble as I pulled the front door open. "What the fuck do you want?" I snarled.

**Charlie's Pov**

I heard a growl and looked to the kitchen where Quil had just gone. He stood up, his back ramrod straight. He took two huge steps and ripped the door open. His entire frame shook. "What the fuck do you want?" he snarled.

Sam was standing there, but before anyone could do or say anything, Sam turned, looking over his shoulder; Quil stared straight ahead. It wasn't until I stood up that I caught a glimpse of Embry at the edge of the yard. He looked like he was going to combust where he stood.

"Stay here," I told the women, not knowing what was about to happen, but knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm going to kill you." Embry snarled and then lunged forward, pulling Sam from the porch. Quil hurled himself down the steps, putting himself between the two fighting men. "Em, you can't kill him." Quil didn't sound convinced of his own words.

"Oh Shit!" I heard yelled from across the yard. I looked up to see Jared running to help. "We'll make sure they pay, but not like this." Jared said, he too sounded less than sincere with his attempts to pull Embry off of Sam.

It took both Jared and Quil working together to pull Embry from Sam, who was laying on the ground, beaten to a pulp. "Let me go," Embry demanded, struggling to free himself.

Sam pulled himself to his feet, "Embry..."

"You killed my son!" Embry screamed, breaking free and tackling Sam to the ground.

I stood in utter shock. The brutality of Embry's rage was unlike anything I'd seen before. If I were being honest with myself, I was a little jealous that I hadn't been the one to hurt Sam.

Jared grabbed Sam and pulled him from under Embry's attack. Quil was speaking to Embry in hushed whispers in an attempt to calm him down.

Wiping his bloodied face with the sleeve of his shirt, Sam looked up and stared at me. He stepped toward me causing Embry to growl. Sam gave Embry a look that I could only describe as a reprimand. "Chief Swan, Billy heard about Bella's accident..."

Embry started thrashing in Quil's hold,"You don't say her name. Don't you ever fucking say her name."

I stared at Sam, knowing without a doubt that he didn't realize that I knew what he really was.

"Then why are you here and not him? Why haven't I heard from Billy?" I demanded stepping down from the porch.

"He's in a closed meeting with the council," Sam attempted to placate me.

"I'll bet he is. Tell me, Sam Uley, is the council discussing my daughter?"

For the briefest moment I saw worry etch his face before he carefully schooled his features and stared at me as if I hadn't spoken a word. Embry struggled in Quil and Jared's grasp and I understood his desire to attack Sam. It was a feeling I was fighting myself.

"Chief Swan, I don't know what you mean. The council are gathered to discuss Quileute business."

"Don't you lie to me, boy! I know. I know what you've done." I yelled, taking another step forward.

Sam ignored me and turned his body toward Quil, Jared and Embry. "What have you done?" He roared.

"They've done absolutely nothing," I heard Sue hiss from behind me before stamping past me to stand just inches from Sam.

"Sue, what did you tell them?" Sam growled.

"Shut up, Sam Uley!" Sue yelled, poking him in the center of his chest, "I talk. You listen. You can tell my husband and the rest of the 'council' that if they have any sense of self preservation that they will be at the council hall at 6:00 PM to meet with us."

"Only members of the Quileute are allowed in the council hall," Sam stated, ignoring the angry woman in front of him.

"Then I suggest you make it clear to our Chief how important it is for he and the others to make an exception. I'd hate to have to involve the Bureau of Indian Affairs in such a private matter."

_Remind me never to get on Sue Clearwater's bad side_, I thought watching as she threatened a man three times her size and who she just learned could turn into a beast.

Nodding with a livid glare, Sam turned to the three boys, "Come with me."

"Fuck you, Alpha," Quil growled.

"Follow Me!" Sam roared. I heard the infliction in his voice change and I wondered if that was the Alpha command I'd learned about.

This time it was Jared who growled. "NO!"

Sam looked like he was about to take off like a rocket. "Impossible," he mumbled.

"The order is broken and now you have to answer for what you've done." Jared challenged. "You all do."

Without a word, Sam turned on his heel and stalked out of the yard.

"Let's go inside and figure out what to do," Linda suggested once Sam was out of sight. I was thankful for her take-charge attitude as I didn't know what the hell to do.


	53. Chapter 48 Implosion

**Beta: MissEllen- Thank You!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_The order is broken and now you have to answer for what you've done." Jared challenged. "You all do."_

_Without a word, Sam turned on his heel and stalked out of the yard._

"_Let's go inside and figure out what to do," Linda suggested once Sam was out of sight. I was thankful for her take-charge attitude as I didn't know what the hell to do._

* * *

**Kleenex Warning**

**CH.48 Implosion **

**Jared's Pov**

Embry glared in the direction Sam had fled. His eyes glowed and his body trembled. Without a word, he ran across the road, phasing just inside the tree line. Listening to his heavy paws pound the earth, I knew he was headed in the direction of Forks and Bella.

Quil and I turned and headed inside. The parents were already seated around the table and discussing the council meeting. Quil and I found seats and crammed our bodies in between the others around the crowded table.

I was only half listening. My mind kept replaying every moment from the beginning; from the very first time Embry phased to the day he was ordered to stay away from Bella. No matter how many times I replayed the memories in my mind, I still didn't understand.

Charlie's cell phone rang and quieted the room and halted my runaway thoughts. Glancing at his phone, "Dr. Gerandy," he informed us.

Charlie masked his feelings well, but he couldn't hide the hitch in his breathing or the extra beat in his heart from my supernatural hearing. I pretended I hadn't heard the conversation as Charlie ended the call.

"Bella is awake," Chief Swan informed everyone. "She, um... she doesn't want to see anyone."

No one said anything. What was there to say?

"They're going to release her tomorrow," Charlie ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The Chief looked like he had aged twenty years in the last twenty four hours.

Quil stood, "We need to come up with a plan. Charlie like we told you last night, Bella really does need to stay on the reservation."

Before anyone could discuss what Quil had just brought up, Paul walked through the door looking like hell.

"Embry is patrolling around the hospital," Paul told the room before anyone could ask.

"Bella is being released in the morning, we need to figure out where she's going to stay," Quil brought Paul up to date.

"Chief, you should stay on the reservation too. The leech has been prowling the border between here and Forks. If she puts your scent together with Bella's, she'll go after you to get to her. We're lucky that hasn't happened yet." Paul interjected.

He was right.

"You are both welcome to stay at our house," Linda immediately offered as did Sue, who promised Harry would not be there. I wondered how that shit storm was going to play out.

"I don't know if Bella will want to stay here," Kay whispered, "But you are both welcome."

"My house is shitty, but I've got room," Paul offered shyly.

After some back and forth, it was decided that Bella would stay at Linda's while Chief Swan would stay at Paul's. Bella would take Quil's room and he would either crash on the couch or stay here with Kay and Embry. It was as good as a plan as we could hope for.

"Do you think Bella would want to have some of her own things?" Kay asked.

Nodding, Charlie agreed. "Yeah, she'd probably feel better if she had some of her own stuff."

"Linda and I can go to your house and pack her a bag," Kay offered. I thought maybe she just needed to feel like she was doing something, anything.

Now that we knew who the redhead was after, we didn't want to take any chances, everyone needed to be protected. With that in mind, we decided that Quil would go with Kay and Linda to Forks and Paul and I would follow Charlie to the hospital in wolf form. Paul and I would also be able to check on Embry while we were there. We had just enough time to get everything done before we would need to return to La Push for the meeting with the Elders.

**Kay's Pov**

The drive to Forks felt like an eternity. I stared out of the window watching the forest pass by. I knew our sons were somewhere inside the thick trees. Linda noticing my nerves patted my hand, "Kay, we're going to get through this. I will help you and Embry. You know Quil will too. We all will," she promised.

I squeezed her hand to let her know that I had heard her. Minutes later, we were pulling up to Charlie's house. I remembered the first time I'd ever been to the Swan's. I had brought Bella here to pack a bag so she could stay with me while her dad was in Seattle and Embry was on his spirit walk.

Quil appeared at the edge of the property and walked toward us. His eyes darted in all directions. It was eerie to see. Once he was standing in front of us he offered a small smile. "I'm going to run the perimeter and check for scents. When you're finished just yell and I'll meet you at the car." With that he ran back toward the woods and disappeared.

I pulled the key Charlie had given me from my pocket and opened the door. "Bella's room is upstairs," I told Linda, walking toward the staircase.

Opening Bella's bedroom door, I walked through and stood in the center of her room. It was just as spotless as it was the first time I'd seen it.

"We should probably try to get loose fitting things," Linda carefully suggested. She was right. Bella had just given birth. With that thought, I braced myself against Bella's dresser to keep from falling over.

Moving to stand in front of me, Linda lay her hands on top of my shoulders and waited silently until I lifted my head and met her eyes. "We will get through this. Bella, Embry, you... we will get through this," her words were as determined as they were sincere.

Nodding, I turned and pulled Bella's top drawer open. I grabbed a stack of panties and a few bras and what looked like a night shirt. Linda took the stack from me and set them on the bed.

I opened each drawer, pulling out the most comfortable items. Yoga pants, thermal shirts and anything else I could think of. "Should I pack jeans?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe a couple of pairs and a sweater or two," Linda offered.

I closed the drawers after double checking to make sure I hadn't overlooked anything Bella might need. Crossing the room to the closet, I turned the handle and opened the door. I was not prepared for what was inside. I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped.

"Kay?" Linda worriedly came to stand beside me. I could hear her own breath hitch as she took in the site.

Bella's closet was much larger than I would have expected. There was a door at the very end of the closet and a small window, high on the wall. Looking closely, it appeared it may have been a very small third bedroom at one point.

The walls were painted baby blue, the scent of fresh paint lingered. There were pictures of the ocean and sailboats in pastels on the walls. The window was covered in a linen curtain with the same sailboats as the pictures on the edge of the material.

There was a set of white shelves along the right wall. Baby books lined the top shelf. I could see several books of classic nursery rhymes housed in between two sailboat bookends. The second shelf held perfectly folded baby blankets. There were stacks of sleepers and onesies and a basket of baby socks.

But it was the white bassinet resting on the left side of the tiny nursery that had me stumbling and gasping for air. It was empty and it would stay empty.

I took the two steps needed to reach the tiny bassinet. Peering inside, I thought I might pass out. Hanging from the canopy was a dream catcher. It wasn't just any random dream catcher. It was woven with the Makah braid.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I could feel the tears slide down my face as I smoothed my hands over the bed that my grandson was supposed to sleep in. _Grandson.._. I was supposed to have a grandson.

Linda wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me to Bella's bed. I sat down and finally allowed myself to cry. Linda remained silent as I mourned.

I don't know how long we'd been sitting when I felt the bed rise with Linda as she stood before kneeling in front of me. She took both my hands in hers, letting me know she was here for me.

Wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, I stood up and looked around. We needed to find a bag to put Bella's things into. I stooped down and looked under the bed. There were several rollaway storage containers. Pulling the first one out, I found a couple pair of jeans and decided to pack those as well. One by one, I opened the containers. I found a duffel bag in the last storage bin.

Linda grabbed the stacks of clothes from the bed and helped me pack them into the bag. There was nothing left to do but leave. I paused in the doorway and turned to make one last sweep of Bella's bedroom, not wanting to leave anything she might need behind. Spotting Bella's pillow, I thought maybe she'd like to have it. I handed the bag to Linda and moved toward Bella's bed. Lifting the pillow, I gasped, feeling my eyes rewet with tears. Underneath Bella's pillow was Embry's black sweatshirt.

"Kay, what is it?" Linda asked, swiftly moving to stand at my side.

"Embry's sweatshirt," I sniffled.

I put the pillow back, not wanting Bella to know I had seen it. I was just about to turn to leave when the drawer on her nightstand caught my attention. It was open just enough that I could see what was inside. Unable to stop myself I opened the drawer and lifted the photo. It was an ultrasound picture.

I could see arms and legs and the outline of a face. The heart was pointed out with an arrow. I knew the second Linda realized what I was holding. Wrapping her arm around me once again, Linda silently gave me her support as I stared at my son's son.

As much as I wanted to keep it, I knew it wasn't mine. I opened the drawer to put it back and once again found myself struggling for air. I lifted the a stack of photos and flipped through them. Each one more hauntingly beautiful then the next. But it was the last photo that stole my breath. Bella's shirt was lifted and her hands cradled her stomach. She had the smallest, sweetest smile on her face as she looked to the photographer. I gently put the pictures back in the drawer and closed it.

Linda never took her arm from me as we walked across the room. I shut the door behind me and slowly descended the stairs. Linda took the duffel bag to the car, while I locked door.

Quil met us at the car. Looking between me and his mom, I could see the worry in his eyes as he no doubt saw the tears in ours. If he had questions, he didn't ask them. I appreciated his silence. I wasn't sure if I could speak at the moment .

The drive back to the reservation was quiet. Linda was as perceptive as always and didn't try to fill the space with conversation. She knew that I didn't have it in me.

**Jared's Pov**

Paul and I phased and checked in with Embry. The redhead's scent had faded and so far she hadn't returned. We knew she'd be back, she always came back. At least now we knew who she was after. Being inside Embry's mind was painful. I was glad to phase human and get a break.

Em refused to leave the hospital so it was easy to decide who would patrol and who would attend the council meeting. As much as I thought Em deserved to rip into them, he was where he needed to be.

Bella had refused to see Charlie and though he tried to hide it, we could see he was torn up about it. Bella's mom, Renee, threw a fit and demanded that she be allowed to see her daughter. Charlie explained that Bella didn't want to see anyone, but Renee refused to listen to him. It took the doctor threatening to have Charlie arrest her for trespassing before she would leave.

I felt bad for her, but if Bella didn't want to see anyone then I didn't think it should be forced.

Charlie walked out of the hospital looking tired and ready to fall over. "Ready?"

"Can we ride with you?" I asked. Embry didn't need us inside his head right now and honestly, I wasn't sure If I could share his mind and still be able to deal with the council. Paul and I climbed into the cruiser, folding our large bodies into the back seat.

"Do you need to stop and get anything from your house?" I asked once we got closer to the Swan's place.

"Yeah, I should probably pack some stuff," he mumbled. Linda's car wasn't in the drive when we pulled in. I guessed she and Kay had already come and gone. "You boys can come in if you want," Charlie offered as he turned the engine off and opened the car door.

Paul and I got out of the car, mostly to stretch our legs. We were both cramped inside the small car. I'd never been to the Swan's. It was a nice place. Walking inside I thought the Chief's house wasn't all that different from the houses on the reservation. It was bigger, but it wasn't fancy like some of the homes in Forks were.

Charlie didn't waste time. He climbed the stairs and was back down just a few minutes later with a Forks P.D. duffel bag over his shoulder. Charlie tossed the bag into the trunk, and checked the mail before getting back into the cruiser ."They'll probably be at Quil's." I broke the silence as we crossed into La Push.

Walking into Quil's house, we could see Kay and Linda at the table. Kay had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. I looked to Quil but he only shrugged. "I don't know," he said too low for anyone other than Paul and me to hear.

We'd been at Linda's for almost two hours. She and Kay had put Bella's things in Quil's room and washed and dried all the bedding. They had been shaken when we got here and had kept themselves busy while waiting to leave for the meeting.

I knew we were all on edge.

"How do the council meetings work?" Charlie asked.

"We have pack meetings we're required to attend. It's rare that the council members go. This is the first one since the order was given,..."

"So we're going in blind," Chief Swan stated. His entire demeanor had changed and he was clearly in cop mode right now.

"Pretty much," Paul confirmed.

"They'll probably try to tell you the same bullshit that they told us. Pack unity and all that." I suggested, knowing the council would stick to the same story they'd fed us.

The knock on the door interrupted any further conversation. "It's Sue," Quil piped up, walking to the door to let her in.

Sue walked in and sat down at the table. Looking to each one of us, "I'm going to tell the council that I was the one that told Charlie, Linda and Kay about the pack." She announced.

"Sue we appreciate that, but as soon as we phase, Sam will read what happened in our memories. Shared mind," I reminded her.

"I know, I thought about that. If you can remember me telling you _before_ you showing Charlie and then Kay and Linda your wolf form, it should work." Sue thoughtfully suggested.

It was a long shot, but it could work. If we could change the timeline in our thoughts when we were phased, it might just work.

Quil shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

"Ok," I agreed. "We'll have to be careful when we're phased with anyone other than each other, but it could work."

With that settled, it was time to confront the council.

**Charlie's Pov**

Linda, Kay and Sue decided to drive to the council hall while I walked with the boys. We'd been walking for a few minutes, "How is Embry?" I finally asked.

Quil stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face me. This wasn't the same boy I'd seen at graduation. The kid in front of me was serious and I wondered how these boys who were really men dealt with everything that had been thrown at them.

"Em's always been different. He's quiet and calm. A little more sensitive, I guess." Quil shrugged before looking pensive. "He didn't want fast cars, women and money like most guys. He just wanted to marry Bella and have a family. He loves her, Chief."

I had known Embry loved Bella, hell, I'd seen it at graduation and I'd seen it again the second he appeared in front of me at the hospital.

Nodding at Quil, we moved forward. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out to see if it was the hospital, I looked at the screen and quickly hit the ignore button. It was Renee again. I had been ignoring her phone calls since we parted at the hospital. I couldn't deal with her on top of everything else.

My stomach rolled as the council building came into view. Linda, Kay and Sue were waiting at the door for us. My closest friends, the same men I'd known for damn near my entire life, were on the other side of the door. They had lied and betrayed me in the worse way.

"Ready?" Quil stepped forward and wrenched the door open.

Walking over the threshold, I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Quil led us down a short hallway to another door. This one was heavy oak and had intricate carvings. I thought Billy must have done the carving, he'd always been an expert woodworker. Opening the door, we walked inside. The room was set up like a conference room. There was an aisle with chairs on either side. At the end of the aisle was a long table. Billy, Harry, Old Quil and Sam sat at the table watching us enter. Off to the side I recognized the woman Sam was engaged to. Emily, I thought her name was.

Quil, Paul and Jared stepped in front of us and led the way down the aisle to the front seats that faced the council. Once we were seated, Billy made a point to catch the eyes of each man that sat at the table with him and then cautiously looked down at our small group.

No one had said a word. I had a feeling the council wasn't sure how much we knew and were waiting for us to show our hand.

I took a moment to look around. I noticed the absence of a key player. "Where is Jake?" I wanted to know.

"He is away on tribal matters," Billy answered. It was a lie and I knew it.

"Of course he is," Paul hissed. "We wouldn't want the prince to have to answer for anything now would we?"

Old Quil glared at Paul. "You'll remember who you are in front of," he thundered.

Paul launched himself from his seat. His frame vibrated as he growled. "And you'll remember who you are in front of!" he threatened, baring his teeth.

This wasn't going to get us anywhere. I stood up, placing what I hoped was a calming hand on Paul's chest. Once I was somewhat satisfied that Paul would not attack anyone, I turned and faced my life-long friends. "Tell me why," I needed to know. " I want to know why you did this. Why you hurt my daughter."

It was Billy that looked at me. "Charlie, we've been friends for a lot of years and you know that as the Chief of the tribe there are some things I cannot discuss."

"BIlly cut the shit. I know about the pack."

"And how did you find out about the Quileute pack?" Old Quil glared at our group, ignoring Paul's threat of only minutes ago.

Sue stood, "I told them."

"Sue...?" Harry gasped.

"NO!" She hissed. "You have lied and misused your power as Elders and Chief. It's time for you to answer for what you have all done. Now answer Charlie's question. You owe him that."

I regarded the men I had considered family, waiting for one of them to speak.

They didn't.

I did.

"I've known you almost my whole life. I was there when you got married. I waited with you as each of your children were born into this world. You paced the halls of Forks Hospital at my side as I waited for my own daughter to arrive." I paused as the memories colored my mind.

"Billy, I was there when Sarah took her last breath. I stood at your side as you buried her. I was with you when you were sentenced to a life in that chair, and I was there when you put the drink down and regained your independence." I stopped, needing to take a breath before my emotions became uncontrollable.

"You watched me worry about Bella when that son-of-a-bitch Cullen left her in the woods. You saw the way the life inside her faded more and more each day. You knew that I feared I'd lose her. And you heard me tell you how she had come back to life with Embry. You've been my brother in every way that counted. How could you do this?"

I had never been good with feelings. Hell, I was lousy with letting the people in my life know how I felt, but I'd meant each word I'd just spoken. I looked from Billy to Harry and waited. I hoped to see remorse. I wanted to see regret.

With a sigh, Billy locked eyes with me. I could see a shadow of regret, but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "Charlie, we are sorry that Bella has been injured and even sorrier that there has been a loss of a child, but we are not responsible." Billy voiced.

I stood gaping at my life long friend. It was true he may not have been the one to push Bella from the roadway, but that mattered very little at this point. "Do you not feel any responsibility?"

"I am the Chief of the Quileute tribe and I have to make choices. They are not always easy decisions, but they are necessary. Bella and Embry's relationship was a hindrance to the mission of the pack. I made a choice." Billy recited.

Surely he knew that I would see through his lies? Several minutes passed, Billy dropped his eyes from mine and looked to Sam.

Sam's glare was hard as he stared at each of the boys. Paul, Jared and Quil each stood from their seats. Their bodies mimicked one another's. They were ramrod straight, jaws set and eyes hard as they faced Sam and their Elders.

As angry, hurt and betrayed as I felt by both Billy's and Harry's actions, I was bowled over at the strength of the boys next to me. I knew from their explanation of pack life that facing Sam in defiance was physically painful. Yet, here they were doing just that.

Like the women, the mothers near me, I waited; holding my breath to see what would happen.

Quil stepped forward. He seemed to grow taller and larger before my eyes. He looked first at his grandfather, then at Harry and Billy before settling his glare onto Sam. "You are a false Alpha and I denounce you." His voice was hard as iron and sent chills down my spine.

Paul and Jared each took a step forward, seeming to understand what was happening. I knew whatever was taking place had been instinctual and not planned. You could feel it in the air.

Sam looked absolutely livid. Standing, "Stand down!" he roared, trembling.

"NO!" Quil took another step forward. "You are not an Alpha. You were born to follow and not lead. You have proven yourself an unworthy leader and I will not follow you. This pack will not follow you." Quil spoke with such finality that I felt myself wanting to pledge allegiance to him.

Dismissing Sam, Quil turned his eyes on Billy. "Jake may have Alpha blood in his veins, but instead of being a leader he chose to purposely hurt a member of the pack. Instead of being the leader we needed and could look up to, he betrayed one of his own. We will not follow him."

I sensed that what I was witnessing was something that hadn't been done before and would probably never again happen.

"My blood is that of the medicine man. I take command of this pack until a true leader can be found." As soon as his last word was spoken, he turned his body to Paul who immediately dropped to his knees and tilted his head. With a nod, Quil then turned to Jared. Like Paul before him, Jared dropped down and bared his neck.

Looking from Quil, Jared and Paul, I took in the shocked faces of the council. Their faces were a mix of shock and rage. Sam jumped over the table and charged Quil. Faster than I could comprehend, Jared grabbed Kay and Linda and shoved them behind him as Paul moved Sue and me out of the way.

"Stay back," Paul shouted as he stood behind Quil, next to Jared, who had also moved to stand behind Quil's body.

"I will not submit to you," Sam snarled.

"Submit or fight..." Quil's words hung heavy in the air.

I shifted to look at Linda. I could only imagine what she was feeling watching this... whatever this was... unfold. She looked seconds from flinging herself on Quil's back. The instinct to protect her child at all cost was as clear as day on her face.

Somehow I knew this wasn't something that could be intervened on. I stepped to her and offered her my hand as she had done for me as we waited in the hospital. It was all I could do.

"Kneel!" Quil roared, stepping to Sam. They were nose to nose.

Faster than lightening, Quil reached his arm out and gripped Sam around the neck. I could see the muscles in Quil's arms roll and shift underneath his skin. As if Sam were nothing more than pliable plastic, he bent under Quil's strength, his legs folded and he hit the concrete floor on his knees.

The shock was palpable.

"Submit," Quil demanded.

I couldn't see what Sam was seeing, but whatever it was had his eyes wide and his neck bared in submission.

Quil left Sam on his knees with his head bowed. Striding to the front of the room and standing before the council, he stared each one of them down. "You will no longer make decisions for this pack. Your days of ruling over the wolf pack are over. I am Alpha and I will decide what is best for this pack, with each of my brothers' input." His words were an order.

"Now you wait..." Billy's words died as Quil leaned in, resting just inches from his face.

"No, you wait. I am the Alpha. When Embry goes after his pound of flesh, it will be with his Alpha's, and his pack's, full support." With that Quil turned on his heel and strolled out of the room. I finally saw what Sam must have seen. Quil's eyes were yellow. The wolf that resided inside of him was on full display.

Jared and Paul ushered me, Sue, Linda and Kay down the aisle and out of the council building. No one said a word as we headed toward Quil's house.


	54. Chapter 49 Homecoming

**Beta: MissEllen- Thank You!**

* * *

**CH.49 Homecoming**

**** Kleenex Warning****

**Charlie's Pov**

Pulling myself from my makeshift bed, I scrubbed my face with my hands. I felt like I was living in an alternate universe where night and day blended together without interruption. I was privy to the reality that magic existed alongside myths and legends. Demons from childhood nightmares walked amongst us, and even as the Chief of Police, I was powerless. I wondered if my union would provide a shrink for me.

Last night I had watched as a boy who was best known for pranks and goofing off, assumed control of a pack of mythical beasts. Quil's eyes had shown yellow long after the events of the council meeting had ended. He had said that he had felt a surge of power and that his words had come from somewhere other than this world. I believed him.

With that short explanation, he, Jared, and Paul had gone into the woods. I had laid down and fallen asleep before they had returned. As far as I could tell, they still weren't back. Sitting on the edge of Linda's couch, I questioned if there would ever be a time where things felt normal again. Somehow, I doubted it.

"Morning," Linda's tired voice rasped as she walked into the living room. "Did you get any sleep?"

Shaking my head no, I stood up, feeling my bones protest. "You?"

"About as much as the rest of us, I suppose," she continued on to the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee. I leaned forward and then bent at the knees in an attempt to stretch my aching body. Folding the blanket and setting it on the end of the couch, I followed the scent of coffee to the kitchen.

Linda handed me a mug, "Coffee will be ready in a few. I'm going to start breakfast. I imagine the boys will be starved when they get back."

I plucked my phone from the counter and saw several missed calls from Renee. I knew I needed to speak with her and call into the station and check on things there. I set my mug on the counter, "I'm going to make a couple calls," I told Linda and headed to the front door. Once outside, I closed the door behind me and drew in a deep breath and looked toward the forest. I saw the boys emerge from across the road. Quickly pocketing my phone, I shuffled down the steps to meet them in the yard. I hoped they had an update for me.

"No new scents, Chief," Jared reported before I could ask. "Redhead hasn't been back either."

"How's Embry?" We hadn't seen him since he'd taken off after the confrontation with Sam. I knew Kay was sick with worry.

Sighing, Quil looked at me, "He's a mess. Paul is going to get something to eat and then take over patrol for him. I've ordered him home to eat and get himself cleaned up." Quil scrubbed a hand over his tired face before meeting my eyes once more, "We'll make a schedule to continue patrols once Bella is here on the reservation. She'll never be unguarded."

I nodded, "I need to call Bella's mother back." I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Uh yeah, about that," Jared rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She's already at the hospital. Uh, you might want to head over."

"Damn it," I grumbled. There was no telling what trouble Renee was causing. I understood her wanting to see Bella, but her throwing a fit and making demands only made the situation worse. Looking down at myself, my uniform was wrinkled from sleeping in it and I badly needed a shower and a shave. "I'll get cleaned up and head over." I knew It sounded like I was headed toward a firing squad. Of course, when dealing with Renee, one never knew what to expect. I could very well be walking into a snake pit.

"Come on, you can take a shower here," Quil offered from his perch by the front door.

Once inside, I gathered what I needed and Linda showed me to the bathroom and gave me a clean towel. It felt strange being in someone else's shower, but I was thankful for the hot water that rained down on my tired muscles.

After shaving, I put on a clean, slightly wrinkled uniform. Shoving my dirty clothes into my duffel bag, I made sure I hadn't left anything on the floor or counter and then made my way back to the kitchen. The smell of coffee reminded me I had yet to have a cup this morning.

"I put some coffee in a thermos and made you a sandwich. I figured you'd be heading out right away," Linda handed me a large thermos and a plastic bag.

"Thank you." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up with the dreaded 'Swan' blush.

"Charlie, here's my number," Linda handed me a slip of paper. "Call when you're on your way with Bella."

Nodding, I let myself out and drew in a deep breath to settle my nerves. I climbed into my cruiser and headed to Forks.

**Linda's Pov**

It was less than an hour after Charlie left that he called letting me know he was on his way with Bella. He hadn't gone into any further detail, but the sound of his voice indicated that not everything had gone smoothly.

"They're on the way," I told everyone even though the boys had heard the conversation.

Kay looked ready to combust, the boys didn't look much better. "Quil, honey, if you need anything out of your room you might want to get it now." I reminded him.

"I already grabbed some shorts and stuff." he let me know. "Uh, should we stay or leave?"

"It might be best if only Kay and I were here," I told him, thinking it wouldn't do Bella any good to be bombarded with so many people. She had no idea about the pack. We were hoping to tell her as soon as possible, but wanted to make sure she was safe here on the reservation first.

"We're going to be... hell, I don't know where we're going to be, just yell if you need us." Quil told me walking to the door with Jared in tow. Turning back to look at me, "Mom, can you see if she'll see me?"

"I will, but honey keep in mind she doesn't know why anything happened, only that it did. Don't be disappointed if she says no." I told him wanting to wrap him in a hug.

Nodding, he and Jared left leaving Kay and me to wait. Kay fiddled with her coffee cup, heaping spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the mug. I didn't think she was aware of what she was doing. I let her be, I knew she was anxious and nervous.

"They're here," I whispered, hearing the gravel crunch and seeing Charlie's police cruiser from the window.

I stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open at the first knock. It took everything in me not to gasp. The girl standing next to Charlie looked nothing like Bella. Her skin was deathly pale and had a gray tinge to it. Her hair hung down in a mass of dry brittle waves and her body was so thin that no one would have guessed she'd been pregnant days earlier. She was looking down toward the ground so I was unable to see her eyes.

I was thankful. I was terrified to see what they would reflect.

Coming out of my stupor, I held the door open so Charlie could usher her around, I could see Kay gaping at the girl she had once thought would become her daughter in law.

"Follow me," I whispered, walking down the hall toward Quil's bedroom. I opened the door and stood to the side so Charlie could help Bella into the room. Kay moved to my side and grasped my hand and squeezed. Charlie helped Bella onto the bed. She lay down without a word and curled into herself, closing her eyes and blocking the world out. Quietly closing the door behind him, Charlie followed Kay and me back to the dining room.

In what had quickly become routine, we sat down around the dining table.

"I don't know how to help her." Charlie admitted in defeat. "She didn't say a word when I told her she was staying here." Shaking his head, "She didn't question anything, she just got into the car and stared out of the window."

"Time, that's the only thing that will help. She just needs time." I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince Charlie, Kay or myself. Maybe all of us.

Sighing, Charlie pushed himself from the table, stood up and patted his pockets for his keys, "I need to go into the station."

"Go, she'll be fine. We'll call if there's any problem at all." I promised.

Standing, Charlie shifted and peered down the hall before turning back to me, "Dr. Gerandy said she's having nightmares."

"We'll deal. It will be ok." I could see he was getting choked up. "Charlie, we'll be fine." I attempted to reassure him.

With a quick nod he left, leaving Kay and I to our thoughts.

Quil walked in with Jared trailing behind him. Both of them looked like lost little boys. It was a stark contrast to their hulking frames and the display of power they had shown last night when facing the council.

"How is she?" My son asked looking from me to the hallway. I knew he loved her. He really did think of her as his sister, and I knew he was hurting for both Bella and Embry.

"She's mourning." I told him. There wasn't anything else I could say.

"Can… can I go see her?" He asked.

"You can try, but Quil, if she wants you to leave, just do it. I know you love her but we have to do this on her time." I explained.

**Quil's Pov**

Even before I turned into a wolf and gained superhuman abilities, Bella had always smelled like baked goods to me. Before I reached the door I could smell her, but it wasn't the brownies and cocoa I remembered. She smelled stale, like all the sadness and grief had combined and left her with the scent of helplessness. My palms were sweaty as I tapped on the door. When she didn't answer, I cracked the door open and peered inside. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her breathing was uneven and restless, confirming my suspicion that she wasn't asleep.

"Bells…can I come in?" I asked quietly. She didn't say anything, instead she lifted her head and looked at me . _ Dear Spirit_s! I thought I would fall on my knees seeing the emptiness in her eyes.

"I love you Bells... you're my sister from another mister," I whispered and then left closing the door behind me. Walking back to the living room I couldn't stop the tears.

"She's…" I could not even think of a word to describe her.

"She's mourning, son. There's nothing we can do but let her do it." Mom told me giving me a hug.

When mom finally released me, I left quickly. I needed to get some air. I walked outside to find Jared sitting on the steps, "How is she?"

"I've never seen anyone look that haunted." I told him wiping my eyes. "Fuck dude." I sighed, sitting down. "She's like my sister, hell I love her as if she really were my sister" I said scrubbing my face with my hands.

"Em?" I asked.

"I think he's at the cave. He looks like shit." Jared told me.

"I can't imagine how they feel. A kid. It's so fucking unfair." I had no idea how to help either of them.

**Linda's Pov**

The news had spread around the reservation like wildfire. Casseroles and food dishes were being delivered to the house hourly, and I was grateful not to have to worry about feeding everyone. The tribe had come together to offer whatever support they could.

Bella had been here for three days, and she still had not said a word. Each time I took food or drink to her, it took everything in me not to break down. Her eyes were so empty. Grief rolled off her in waves. Embry was damn near on death's door. I'd seen him twice since Bella had come to stay with me and both times I felt like I was looking at a dead man.

None of the boys were doing that well. I knew they were worried about Embry and Bella. There was so much pain and grief, it felt like a fog of sadness had descended over us all.

Jake was still missing. I imagined Billy was trying to keep him away, knowing there was going to be a fight. I knew each of the boys had searched for him, but so far had not found him. It was thought that Billy had sent him to another tribe for the time being.

Eventually he would have to come back.

Kay and I were once again sitting at the table drinking yet another pot of coffee. It felt like that was all we did anymore. She was beside herself. First she lost Bella who she loved, then Embry spiraled out of control. She had spent months fearing she was going to lose him, and if all that wasn't enough, she found out she was going to have a grandchild, only for the baby to be lost. It was just too much.

We heard the shower turn on and twenty minutes later, it turned off. "Is it ever going to get better?" Kay asked, but before I could answer, we heard a scream come from down the hall. We both jumped up, running towards Bella and when I opened the door, it only took one look to know what happened, and my heart ached. I could hear Kay sobbing; she, too, knew what was happening.

Bella sat in the middle of the bed staring down at her chest where two wet spots appeared on her shirt. Her milk had come in. She lifted her head and stared at me. My knees buckled, her eyes were vacant as tears streamed down her face.

"Th…th…there's no baby." She said, looking down at herself. "I... I don't have a baby... my baby…" Bella body shook as she cried. I didn't think I had ever witnessed anything this heartbreaking.

I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Her body ready to provide nourishment for her baby, yet there was no longer a baby. I didn't know what to say, there were no words to offer that would bring her comfort.

"Ice, there are ice packs in the freezer." I told Kay. There was no way to stop the flow of milk except time, but ice would ease the discomfort. It was the only thing we could offer. I took a step closer to Bella, she lifted her head to look at me, and the expression on her face would forever be emblazoned in my mind.

Kay handed me the ice packs and I stepped towards Bella again, but she scooted back towards the wall. "If you put these on your chest… it will help with the ache." I told her sitting the ice packs on the bed. "Bella, honey if you need anything, we're just down the hall." I told her, not wanting to upset her even more.

Kay and I walked back to the kitchen. My heart ached for everyone, and there wasn't anything I could do. Kay was a sobbing mess, her hands shaking as she tried to take a drink of her coffee before giving up and holding her head in her hands.

I had never felt more helpless in my entire life.

Bella's cries floated down the hall like a tortured song. Kay sobbed silently in the seat next to me.

It was around midnight when Quil and Paul practically carried Embry through the door and I was thankful Kay was asleep. She didn't need to see Embry like this. He looked dead. I saw him inhale, his body shaking as they dragged him down the hall and into my bedroom. I heard the shower turn on and a few minutes later Quil and Paul both walked in and sat down heavily at the table.

"He hasn't seen her, we're hoping her scent will help. He's getting worse, before it was bad, but now… if something doesn't change, I don't know… I fucking don't know." Quil hung his head.

Pulling himself together, he rose from his seat, "I need to grab some shorts, how long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour, it's been a bad night." I told him and then nodded toward the couch where Kay fitfully slept. She hadn't been a sleep much longer than Bella had.

"I'll be right back." He said walking down the hall.

"How is she?" Paul asked quietly, almost looking shy.

"Not good." I told him thinking of earlier and shaking my head. His head snapped towards the hallway where Quil and a freshly showered Embry came into view.

I was speechless. Embry looked like a dead man walking.

"Come on man, you gotta eat something." Quil told him, helping him into a chair before walking into the kitchen. My son took out some lunch meat and grabbed the loaf of bread. I stood and helped Quil slap a few sandwiches together. Quil put a plate with three sandwiches in front of Embry. After a few minutes, Quil tapped Embry's shoulder, "You have to eat something."

The scene was heartbreaking. Six months ago all you had to do was look at Embry to know he was in love. The boy in front of me was someone else entirely. I had to look away.

Quil pulled his chair next to Embry. "She's asleep; you could sit in the room or something," he suggested. Paul and Quil shared a worried look between themselves, silently discussing Embry and further putting my nerves on edge.

Em didn't say anything he just stood and walked down the hall. "Fuck, if this doesn't work…" Quil mumbled, but I had heard him.

"What?" I asked, knowing they knew something I didn't.

Sighing, seemingly with the weight of the world on his shoulders, Quil looked from Paul to me. "We don't know what's going on. Bella isn't Embry's imprint, but he's physically ill from the separation. This is more than just grief. We don't know what it is, but it's something." Quil told me.

I didn't have much time to think about what Quil had said. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence. Kay shot off the couch as we all darted towards Quil's bedroom. The lamp on the nightstand was on, letting enough light into the room that we could see both Embry and Bella.

Bella had scooted herself against the wall. Her eyes were round as saucers and filled with tears. She was breathing heavily and I wondered if she was having a panic attack. Embry was leaned against the wall staring at her. His face was tormented as he looked at Bella. And Bella, Dear Spirits, she looked like she was being torn apart as she stared at Embry.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was as broken as her heart.

"I... I love you." Embry sobbed, crawling toward her.

Bella looked from Embry to all of us who were frozen in the doorway. She scrambled to the end of the bed and stood. She was so frail, I honestly didn't know how she was holding herself upright. She walked to the small bathroom in Quil's room and shut the door. Minutes later she walked out completely dressed. She didn't utter a single word as she stepped past us.

"She can't leave." Paul said looking over at Quil.

"I know." Quil said sadly.

Quil turned on his heel and followed her. When Bella was halfway down the hallway, he maneuvered himself in front of her, stopping her from going any further. "Bells… we need you to stay here," Quil told her quietly. "We just need you to stay here for a little while."

We needed to talk to Charlie before we dropped the wolf bombshell.

Bella tilted her head up to look at my son. "I don't want to be here," she whispered, hoarsely.

I could see my son struggling. He was doing his damnedest not to break down and cry right along with Bella. "We really need you stay here," he repeated in apology.

Shaking her head back and forth, she cried. "Please let me leave. Q…Quil, please don't make me stay. It hurts to be here. Please don't make me stay."

I knew Quil had to keep her here, and I knew tonight would haunt him for a long time, maybe forever. I felt so helpless watching as he took control. His new position didn't afford him to pass on this task. "Bells, I can't let you leave."

Bella's shoulders sagged in defeat before she turned and slowly walked back into Quil's bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. I could see the little boy that he used to be battling the man he had become. All I wanted to do was wrap him in the safety of my arms.

"I'm sorry, Bells," he whispered to her ghost.

"We need to tell her." Paul said looking at the closed bathroom door.

"I'll call Charlie," I offered.

**Quil's Pov**

It took every ounce of strength I possessed not to break down, having to hear Bella beg me to let her leave. I heard her escape into the bathroom, locking the door to keep us away from her. I hated knowing we were hurting her even more than she already was. With a heavy heart, I walked back into my bedroom to check on Embry, terrified of what this had done to him. I wasn't prepared for what greeted me. Embry was kneeling on the floor, rocking back and forth with his head in his hands, sobbing with such force his body shook.

Hearing tires hit the gravel of the driveway, I whispered, "Charlie's here."

"I'll get him," Paul announced, fleeing. Three minutes later, Paul and Charlie walked in. Charlie halted at the bedroom door; his attention going straight to Embry, who was still on his knees.

"She wanted to leave. I stopped her," I told him, feeling the tears slide down my face. Fuck, I didn't care who saw. This was raw and it hurt.

"She's in the bathroom," Mom whispered.

Grasping my shoulder, Charlie stepped in front of the closed bathroom door. Tapping lightly twice, "Bella, honey, can you come out?"

When there was no response, Charlie hung his head and sighed. "Bells, we really need to talk to you. Please come out." Charlie sounded like I knew the rest of us felt.

_Helpless._

Bella opened the bathroom door, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was stained with the tracks of her tears. She looked so tiny.

She stepped completely out of the bathroom and turned her body toward Embry. I held my breath, knowing whatever was about to happen was going to be painful.

"I loved you," Her whisper was so quiet it was barely audible.

"I… Bella…" Embry strangled out, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Did you know my Mom didn't want me?" She asked. "She didn't want me… told me every day how I should never get married or have a baby young. She told me how it ruins your entire life. She was nineteen when she had me."

_Dear Spirits, _I thought, knowing this was going to be worse than I could have ever imagined.

"Bells..." Charlie took a step toward her.

Bella turned her focus to Charlie,"You didn't look at me as the cab pulled away. I was little, but I remember watching and waiting for you to look at me. I kept waiting for you stop Renee from taking me away, but you never even looked at me. I came every summer and you dropped me off at Jake's. You only came back when it was time to put me on the plane again. I stopped coming." Her last words were nothing more than air.

I could hear Charlie's breath hitch as he hung his head in shame.

Bella's breath was coming out in harsh pants. I could see tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned back to Embry. "I'd never had a boyfriend before. I was always too shy. But then Edward… I was too naive to notice it was all wrong. His family was so nice and they called me daughter, sister and friend. They made up for the bad stuff. I didn't know that none of it was real." Bella took a deep breath, but it sounded more like a gurgle; as if she was struggling to breathe. "He walked me into the woods... It was cold and raining. Edward told me he had never loved me, that I wasn't good enough and that my human mind was nothing more than a sieve and that I would forget him. He promised it would be like he never existed. And then he left me alone in the dark. His family left without saying goodbye. They just disappeared."

Beside me Paul was growling. My mom and Kay were both crying and Em was breathing so heavily, I thought he might pass out. Charlie's heart was beating too fast. I was afraid he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"Jake… he was my best friend… but only if I could love him the way he wanted me to. When I couldn't, he did everything he could to hurt me. His friendship was as much a lie as Edward's love for me. Everything was a lie until you. Nothing was ever real until I met you." A sob broke free, making her pause. She looked like she was living every word she spoke.

"It happened so slow and quietly that it snuck up on me. I fell in love with you. I loved you for all the right reasons. You were my friend, my secret keeper… my everything. Until you were gone. You were the only thing that was ever real," Bella whispered.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I was alone and I was terrified. I went to Port Angeles to have an abortion. But, I couldn't do it. I loved the baby already and I just couldn't do it." Bella struggled to speak. "I've never loved anyone or wanted anyone more than the baby that was inside of me. Listening to his heartbeat was proof that love really did exist. I... was going to get rid of him," Bella gasped for air. "He knew what I almost did so he left too. My own baby knew I wasn't good enough."

We were all struggling. Bella took a step past me and stood in the doorway, "I don't know why I'm here, and I don't care, but I am not staying." She said, hervoice more forceful than I'd ever heard it, as she pushed past me and walked down the hall.

"Fuck," Paul bolted out of the room.

Following behind, we could see Paul standing in front of Bella. He was looking at her with the softest expression I'd ever seen on his face. "Bella you cannot leave. I'm sorry, but we need you to stay here," he told her.

"Paul, get out of my way," Bella yelled. Her voice was hoarse but she managed to make the words sound forceful.

Paul stood to his full height. "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not, none of you had a problem throwing me away before," She screamed, rounding on all of us.

"Some help?" Paul growled.

"Bella… we need you to stay here," Mom told her, moving to stand beside Paul.

"No… I'm nineteen. You can't force me to stay," She yelled trying to wiggle past my mom and Paul.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Bells, we're werewolves there's a redheaded bloodsucker after you," I blurted. She stopped her struggling and turned to face me with a wide eyed stare.

"Victoria," She whispered.

"Some crazy redheaded leech wants to kill you, so you can't leave, okay," Paul attempted to make her understand.

"Move!" Bella yelled, determined to leave despite what we'd told her.

Paul gripped her shoulders so she couldn't move past him. "Bella, she will kill you."

"Good," She whispered, catching him off guard and slipping out of his grip.

* * *

**AN:** Good News, were beginning to turn the corner. There are still a couple of chapters that will warrant a Kleenex warning, but we are getting to the light at the end of the tunnel. Also, if you are a reader of Jailbait, Yes, I am still working on it. It's just going slow and Rl is hectic right now.


	55. AN

I was involved in a serious car accident and am recovering from injuries. My stories are on hold for the time being. Once I'm able to update, I promise that I will.

Thanks,

MP


End file.
